Times of Change
by CCougar42709
Summary: It's one thing for Cat, Robbie and everyone at Hollywood Arts to chase their dreams. For their kids, it's a whole different thing.
1. Showtime

The crowd burst into applause.

I set the microphone back into the stand, raise my hand to signal thank you, then duck behind the curtain.

_Done and done._

This tour is…over!

Whew.

Doing 10 shows in 14 nights is exhausting.

Starting the Saturday after Thanksgiving and ending tonight…I'm so done.

I just want to go to my room and collapse.

Can't do that though.

"Nice work Robbie." A member of the crew said.

"Thanks." I smile. "I really appreciate you guys doing all this stuff on tour for me."

Most of them look mollified, but smile grudgingly.

I wave and turn thru the doorway, hopefully before anyone sees me.

_Being Cat Valentine's husband is a public hazard to my sanity._

I wouldn't give anything in the world for it though.

Who else can say that they were there when someone worked on and released 4 bestselling albums?

25 number one hits.

Generally regarded as the best musician of her generation.

_And she's only 35._

She hates her age. The 3 in front just instantly angers her.

The critics are constantly waiting for a sign that she's slipping. That age is catching up to her. I can't help but laugh since I think her last album was her best one ever.

It sold the most copies ever, which was impressive because she had been on a hiatus doing shows in California and here in New York on Broadway.

Funny how the name "Cat Valentine" instantly makes you Broadway only material.

She fights that. Always is fighting that. She has always maintained that she has no problem doing normal shows.

But she picks and chooses what she does because…well…she's Cat Valentine.

The reason she initially did Broadway was because Ellie was going out for a role up here, and since Jade was doing a movie and Beck was in filming season, she came to New York, bought an apartment and brought Ellie and by extension Sydney.

I'll get to the others later.

What perhaps was the most impressive moment of her career, at least to me was when she wrote a song called "Always For You."

But it wasn't her normal music.

Remember years and years ago, back when Sydney was barely born and we were flying to Portland for Beck's show? I made some joke about how Nashville was in the middle of nowhere and that we'd never go there?

Yeah…I was wrong.

I also said that she'd never do a country song.

So about 4 or 5 years ago, she went out to Nashville for 2 weeks while I took care of the kids at home.

When she got back, she locked herself in the studio with a guitar and wrote "Always For You".

It was a number one country song. And topped the charts.

People flipped out that she randomly just did a country song, and amazed that it was legitimately good. The press made some fuss about how 'She was getting bored with her style of music' and was contemplating retirement.

Cat screamed, went out back near the pool and lit the magazine on fire.

Kevin laughed. Corey hid behind me.

He doesn't like it when Mom gets mad. Then again, he was 3 at the time.

Sydney was doing something with Jade and Ellie at the time. I want to say mani/pedi. I just know she wasn't there.

Cat later did an interview saying that she wasn't bored, and was working on an album. The country song was something she just wanted to do.

To show me up.

I remember her that night, after everyone was in bed. She was so smug and bouncing around.

"_Cat Valentine…chart topper in country music." _

"_And the award goes to…Always For You! Cat Valentine!"_

She was right on that too. About 8 months later, I found myself at the Country Music Awards, where it was nominated for Best Song.

Cat was also up for "Best New Artist".

She won both. To absolutely nobody's surprise. Her fans still go out and represent their love for her, to the degree that Cat has an entire wall of awards in the basement.

We'll have to temporarily do something with them while I expand the shelves after this coming awards season.

5 more seasons means 10 feet more. On all 3 rows.

We usually don't look at them much. Cat has them specially organized by who gave what award.

There's talk she might get a lifetime achievement award at the Grammy's for her work.

She singlehandedly revolutionized pop music.

Back when Sydney was a baby, it was very electronic and fast.

Cat sent it back to a slower style, with instruments and musically just…better.

She's dictated where an entire industry of singers starts off with their music. She can't step into a label without somebody asking her for advice, or what she thinks.

Just about the only things she hasn't done, is movies. She's flitted in and out of a few TV series, usually with Beck or briefly Jade but never really considered doing TV.

Movies are just a no deal for her. The critics always pick at that. They always ask why she does plays and on stage work instead of being in the movies.

We both know that she'd be a guaranteed gate attraction. Which is pretty rare nowadays. That's why they ask. They want to dictate her career.

And Cat is the only one that will ever be in charge of her career.

She has no interest in movies, no interest in being away from home for months at a time for 2 hours of work in the end.

So it's music and being on stage for Cat.

Let's move to Beck.

He's no slouch himself. 14 Emmy's. 2 Oscars.

The first show he did, the one Cat and I made cameos in? It ended up running 6 seasons and is regarded as the top drama of that decade.

He's done a few movies. 3 or 4. He could have, and should have gone 4 for 4 with Oscars. But the people that vote for them believe in fairness, and that somebody shouldn't win too much, even if they have by far the best performance.

Emmy's are a lot easier to get. The 14 I mentioned are a combination of the shows getting awards, and him actually winning an individual award.

Beck prefers Emmy's over Oscar's. That's why when they decided to make him choose which one to attend, due to scheduling idiocy, he picked the Emmy's.

He's wrapping with a movie in the next week, just in time for Christmas shopping season.

He and Jade are great. Just doing Beck and Jade stuff.

Jade is famous for her voice also, like Cat.

They did a song together, and it almost made my eardrums spontaneously combust during the whole 4:47.

Of course, that was a chart topper.

She released 2 albums. The first was best selling also. The second did well, coming just short.

On her own, she had 3 hit singles of her own.

She mainly did movies though. That's where her bread got buttered.

Her natural ability to intimidate people led to mostly antagonistic roles.

In the remake of "The Scissoring", she literally caused people to run from the theaters. Others said it was the most scared they've ever been in their lives.

I blame her ability to enjoy others suffering. It comes off quite well onscreen.

That remake is considered better than the original, which is mind blowing to me.

She got properly awarded for it too. 2 Oscars.

She also got 3 Grammy's for her music. Forgot that.

In the past year she's been home. Not looking for work or a role. Just being Mom.

Now…when the press thinks that Cat is close to retiring…they're wrong about her.

But not about Tori.

Tori had kind of a tumultuous time in the business.

She initially started on television.

Lukewarm response.

Movies?

Her greatest hit wasn't as a lead. She was a secondary figure.

Her music career never got going. Never released anything, not even an EP. All she got was a duet with Cat. And that is regarded as one of Cat's "Other" songs. It's not in the pantheon of hits.

Eventually she ended where she started at Hollywood Arts. On stage. She briefly was a marquee name, and we all thought she had put it together.

Then some poor guy died in a show.

And that was that for her stardom.

Now she's retired from show business.

I know she's mad about it. I would be too. Never really got a chance to show her talents, which are considerable.

She and Andre got married about 10 years ago. The whole thing was kind of odd. Nobody knew for sure if they were together or seeing one another for what felt like forever. At least it felt like forever. I know it was multiple years.

Then one day Cat came in with the mail, and we had an invitation to a wedding between Andre Harris and Victoria Vega.

Completely out of the blue.

Two weeks later we were in Hawaii at a wedding.

That wedding coincided with Andre joining some of the best R&B/Rap artists ever.

After putting an album together with Cat, he went on to make 4 more top selling albums or mixtapes.

He hasn't been in the studio in about a year and a half. He's shifted his focus currently to some younger artists and mentoring them kind of.

I think he meant it as his way of turning into Tori. Fading out of the game.

Instead it's energized him. Every time I see him out he can't hide his energy or smile.

Which is amazing, since he and Tori just had their first child.

Olivia Harris was born September 12 of this year. She's a cute little girl. No middle name because Tori convinced Andre that they aren't necessary.

Sydney and Ellie have each watched her so that Andre and Tori can have a night off.

Speaking of the kiddos, let's get into that.

The main goal of Cat and I, and by extension Jade and Beck, was to let the kids grow up to be as normal as possible, and to let them find out if they want to do anything on stage or singing, etc.

Ellie just turned 15 a few weeks ago, and is way more accomplished than Sydney. As I mentioned earlier, she did Broadway at age 13, taking Sydney and Cat with her as emotional support.

She did great, and was singled out for her amazing performance in '13'.

People didn't realize until months later, when somebody had the brain power to investigate, that Ellie Oliver is Jade Oliver's daughter.

Splashface flipped out. I mean FLIPPED OUT.

Jade and Beck got barraged with questions, and the girls got their first brush with the spotlight.

People that were fans of Cat and Jade suddenly loved them too.

Ellie took it ok. Didn't mind the pictures, but refused interviews.

Sydney…not so much.

She barricaded herself in their apartment and refused to talk to anyone she didn't know. No pictures, no interviews, nothing. The press knows her as "Ghost Child".

Actually, I take that back. Some pictures. Not many good shots though. All you can tell is that Sydney is a brunette girl. No good head shots.

Sydney has done nothing. She is the definition or normal. Did her tee ball, tried band, and went to elementary school as a normal girl under the alias "Sydney Shapiro."

Ellie did the same thing, but didn't have to change her name.

The girls are totally offline too. No music, no splashface page except for parody accounts.

Cat and Jade each reserved their names on Splashface, along with the domain names in case of them going down that road.

We got the names and domains of all the kids. Which turned out to be more than we expected at the time.

Cat and I had two more kids. Both boys. Mentioned them earlier. Kevin, who is 12 and Corey who is 8.

Kevin is a talkative kid, likable and happy. But all he cares about right now is video games.

He pulled Corey in too.

Corey's malleable. You can make him do just about anything if you ask. Just a good kid.

Both are outgoing, unlike Sydney.

But both of them have had no media exposure. Sydney got a rush at Kevin's age and didn't like it.

Kevin's best friend is Matt.

His full name is Matthew Daniel Oliver.

Yup…Beck and Jade also had another kid.

Matt is 12 too. He's over at Cat and I's house so much that it feels like we have 4 kids, not 3.

I know Syd feels squeezed, that's why she's usually with Ellie at Beck's when she has time off.

Cat and I are going to broach the subject that maybe they should hang out at Beck's more, so Sydney can be home more.

We're afraid it might start one of those "You love her more than me!" arguments, which is why we've waited.

Also, it's because Sydney and Ellie are going to be doing acting classes in Pasadena starting in January.

I mean…we know she has talent. We've heard her sing, and she can play piano great. They have both shown bright flashes of ability.

But still, Cat and I just about keeled over two weeks ago, when over Thanksgiving dinner, Sydney mentioned it as I was passing Cat the cranberry sauce.

She said she felt like she was doing good at school, and asked if she could do it.

Amazingly, she even offered to pay for part of it using her money we give her for doing chores around the house and odd jobs around the neighborhood like helping Harrison Ford with his grocery shopping every week.

Yeah…we know him. And a lot more people. It's so weird.

But we let Sydney do it, and contacted Rafael, our driver.

Yeah…a driver.

Cat and I realized a few years ago that we can't drive 3 kids around, and do our jobs. So we hired Rafael to do stuff like drive them to Pasadena when we can't.

Thankfully it's not a full time thing.

Also, we had to get a body guard for Cat when we go out. Which is a hassle.

DeVaughn used to be a pro football player, but he messed up his back and couldn't play anymore.

Cat scooped him up about a week after he retired, and now he calls ahead for us and makes sure that we have an escape route, clears out the booths or tables directly around us, and controls the fans that recognize Cat.

Usually Cat signs autographs while I get the kids to the car.

The cool thing is how connected the all of us are.

For instance, Jade, Beck, Tori and Andre all use DeVaughn and Rafael. The kids know them, and trust them.

They've even hung out together during the summers.

It's like its own community.

Which makes everyone rest easy.

The other nice thing is, it's easier to be famous nowadays.

Years ago, when Kevin had just been born, and Matt was weeks away, the secretary of Defense died in a car accident caused by paparazzi.

Yeah…that paparazzi. The same paps that made Cat and I's lives miserable for years. Along with every other celebrity alive.

Predictably, people had a knee jerk reaction. Congress signed a law that made being a paparazzi, or taking pictures/videos that negatively affect someone's quality of life, illegal. Totally banned it.

At first people bitched and moaned and whined about how the freedom of the press wasn't being respected.

But then celebrities started coming out of the woodwork everywhere. Just being normal, and not having to worry about cameras getting shoved in their face.

People then noticed that the celebs liked meeting and talking with fans. It wasn't the fame that kept them away.

It was the paparazzi.

The law, known as the Kent Richardson Act is now 12 years on, and considered absolutely impossible to repeal or change.

I know LA would riot. A lot of people might move.

It'd be too hard to go into a hole after 12 years of normalcy.

I know I'd hate it. Sydney wouldn't know what to do.

I mean…she'd get swamped today.

She flew all by herself here to New York. First class, paid by my frequent flyer miles. But she was in the crowd tonight.

She had never seen my show, and asked if she could come once school let out for the semester.

Cat and I loved the idea, and pounced on the opportunity.

We did the normal "call us if you have any questions, or feel threatened, or just want to talk." routine with her, but I haven't gotten a call all day.

Every time I saw her I had to bite back a smile.

I told her that I wasn't going to change my show, and that it can get mature. She said it didn't matter, and that it can't be worse than school.

Which I guess is true.

She's in the hotel room next to mine. I bought her flowers this morning for her to see when she arrived this afternoon.

I haven't seen her in person yet. Her flight got in at 4, and I had to start prep here at 3.

"Beep Beep."

Click.

I twist the doorknob and open the door to my room.

Well…suite.

Clearly the maid has been here. All my sheets have been washed, and the tiny trashcans have been changed and moved around.

It even has that smell of new hotel room that they seriously should sell at the store.

"Ahhh…" I plop onto my bed.

It feels so good to be off my feet.

Walking 3 blocks after doing a 2 hour show didn't do me any favors.

Especially in these stupid Deka shoes.

_I need to tell them that these are extremely hard on the sides of your feet._

I feel like I'm about to roll my ankle in them.

The company I initially started my tour with got bought out by Deka years ago. They didn't like that some upstart had morphed into this monster that changed how everyone was doing business.

With me leading the way.

Thanks to my name, we signed multiple people who are names in the industry.

Deka doesn't like that I tour so few times a year, but Cat and I have agreed that at least one of us will be at home always in case something happens.

Which usually leaves me at home with a book and my thoughts as company. But that's whatever. It's what I signed up for when I married her and decided to have kids.

…

Slam.

_Is that her?_

I hear a soft clink of a purse.

Then a door opened to my left.

"Dad!"

I open my eyes and sit up.

"Hey Sydney, how ya doing?" I smile, standing up.

She came over and hugged me tightly.

"I'm good. Your show was great by the way."

"Thanks. How was the flight?" I ask, sitting back down on my bed.

"It was fine. Kind of weird, but fine."

I laugh.

"It's not a private plane Syddo. This isn't your mom we're talking about." I tease.

"I know. I didn't mean it that way." She hastily added on.

"I know Sydney. Have you eaten? You hungry?" I ask.

It's around 8.

"I had some French fries and a shake during my layover. But yeah, I'm hungry." She said.

I smile and laugh to myself.

"Don't laugh at me!" she giggled, then whacked my arm.

"I'm not laughing at you. It's just funny." I say.

"Why is it funny?"

"I don't know. It just is."

"yeah right." She grumbled.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask.

"Uhm…I saw a nice place on the cab ride here. It's 2 blocks east." Sydney said.

"Cab ride?" I say, sitting up.

"Yeah. From the airport."

"Oh. Thought you took a cab from the show." I say.

I walked.

"I did that too."

"Sydney." I say.

"What?"

"How much did it cost?"

"Dad…"

"Syd. C'mon. Is this because you don't want to be recognized?"

"…It was 35 bucks." She said.

I pull my wallet out of my pocket.

"Sydney…it isn't a bad thing to get recognized. I promise." I say softly.

"I know. But it's just for being Mom's kid. Not for being me."

"Syd. It is because you're you. You're you, and you're your mom's daughter. You're famous for both."

"No, it's because I am her daughter."

"You really won't let me reassure you now will you?" I tease, pulling out 2 20's.

"Nope."

She reluctantly took the bills I hand to her.

"To dinner?' I ask.

"Please." She smiled.

I change shoes and switch jackets then we're out the door.

"You know that people probably won't recognize you. They don't know your face." I say, right before getting hit in the face with a cold gust of wind as I open the door for her.

"Yeah…but I'm still not used to it."

"It'll come with time. Your mom used to be the same way."

"I thought she became famous when she was older than me." She immediately replied.

"She did. It took her a few years."

"Then how'd she handle the pressure so well?"

I smile.

"Sydney, that's why we all love Sikowitz. He taught us that. To be impervious and to smile in a crowd."

She turned and looked at me funny.

"You know him?"

I laugh.

"Sweetie, he was teaching when I was your age. Tori, Beck, Jade, Andre, your mom and I all had him."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I thought you knew! That's how he knew you and Ellie!"

"I thought that was because Helen tipped him off!"

"Nope. We've all known him longer than you've been alive."

"…What the hell else don't I know?" She demanded.

I give her a glance.

_I told her to ease up on the swearing._

I don't care, but it's not like I want to hear it.

We're not cool like that. I'm not her friends at school.

"But seriously?"

"We told you we went to Hollywood Arts before it went private."

"When was that?" She asked.

"Like 2008 to 2011." I say.

"I was born a couple of years later. When'd it go private?"

I shrug. "Sometime between when I graduated and when we went to look into if you could go there."

"Was it surprising?"

"Yeah. I never got a good answer why, but that's whatever." I say.

"Isn't it because of all the famous kids?"

"Huh?" I look at her.

We're right in front of the restauraunt.

"I mean, I go there. Ellie does too. Everybody else will at some point I guess. Plus Justin Bieber's kids, Jennifer Lawrence's, Carly Benson's, everybody's kids go there!"

"They do?" I ask.

"Yeah. Don't you know that?" She smiled.

"No. It's not like they hand out the list of kids and parents. Plus no parent teacher conferences."

She seemed to accept that, and I asked for a booth for 2.

The hostess smiled and directed us to the back.

In order to get to our table, we had to walk near the bar.

I wanted to strangle about 3 of the men dressed for business.

_Checking out Sydney and her dress._

God guys are disgusting.

"I assume that's not the attention you're talking about." I joke.

She grudgingly smiled.

_She doesn't think she's attractive._

Which is total crap.

I mean…she's beautiful. She looks a lot like her mom.

Brunette, evenly proportioned and very pretty,

But she's constantly focused on her bra, or how her legs are fat…blah blah blah.

Women always focus on the bad.

"Nope." She smiled.

"Remember…guys are idiots." I smile.

"I know daddy."

We then turned our attention to the menu.

_I think I'll have the steak, potato and salad._

Maybe dessert if I'm not too full.

I'm surprised, this place Sydney directed us to is a steakhouse.

Cat would be saying something about choosing a different place.

Oh well, it's Syd's call.

I support it.

I glance to Sydney and see a familiar look on her face.

"Don't think about price. What do you want Syddo. That's what matters." I say kindly.

She bit her lip.

"But dad…I mean…"

She looked up to me, and I take the menu from her.

"Hey!"

I take out the printed papers, and fold it so that the price is hidden, but the dish and the description is shown.

"There." I say.

Then our waiter popped up.

"What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have a Corana please." I say.

He nodded and turned to Sydney.

"Peppy cola please."

"Ok. Can I start you guys off with an appetizer or anything?"

"No thank you." I say.

"Ok. I'll get those drinks right out." He said, then disappeared.

I pull my phone out of my pocket and check my messages.

"_Sydney hasn't texted me all day. I know your show is about to start. Good luck. I love you. Give Sydney my love." –Cat_

I smile and reply.

"I got her. Out to dinner now. She's thinking prices again, so I folded the menu so she can't see them."

…

"Is it bad that I'm thinking flame grilled?" She asked.

I laugh. "No, but why?"

"Never had anything like that before." Was her reply.

"Yeah you have. When we go over to Ellie's and have cookouts. That's on Beck's grill."

"But that's Beck."

"It's flame grilled." I smile.

She smiled back, but looked back to the menu.

"_Awesome. How'd it go? Did she like it?" –Cat_

"Went great. She liked it. Didn't get specifics, but you know that story lol."

I look up when she sets her menu down.

"Why are we here for 3 days?"

"Christmas shopping."

"But it's December 13th." She replied.

"Which means we have 11 days to shop. Haven't you started?" I ask.

She shook her head.

"I suggest you get going so you don't have to pay extra for shipping." I say.

"Ok. Are you guys paying for beck and everyone's gifts like normal?"

I nod.

We always buy the gifts the kids buy Jade, Beck, Tori, Andre and their kids.

"Uh huh."

"Ok…then why am I staying here? I know you asked for me to hang with you, then fly back together." She asked.

"I need your help with your mother's gift." I say.

"Me? Why?"

"You're her daughter. You surely can help me."

"I'm not sure." She frowned.

"I'm sure. I believe in you." I joke.

Her grudging smile and giggle across the table made me smile just as the waiter came back with our drinks.

(A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! The week off was well worth it, and actually quite hard! Why? Wednesday night I kept on thinking "Shouldn't I be writing? I NEED TO WRITE!" And it kept on until I actually wrote this. If you didn't see, this is 14 years after Winds of Change. I posted some pictures of Sydney and Ellie on my Tumblr, which is jfeldmann103. I'll be posting pictures of the rest of the kids later. Also, I don't own Victorious, the Emmy's, Grammy's, Oscar's or the people I mentioned. I'm only a broke college student trying to graduate with a degree and a ton of student loan debt. Thanks for reading.)


	2. Big Day, Small Package

…

…

SMACK!

_What's going on?_

"Mommy! Dad! Wake UP!"

Beneath the covers, I feel Cat kick me hard in the calf.

I groan and squint to see my youngest son bouncing between Cat and I.

"Corey…we told you to wait for Christmas until a decent hour this year…" I say.

"I did!"

"No it's notttt…" Cat grumbled, then plopped into her pillow.

I blindly reach for my phone.

_6:30._

Right on the dot.

"Corey! What are you doing?" I hear Kevin hiss.

"Nothing!" Corey yelped.

"Don't wake them up! It's still early!"

"We're already up." Cat and I both say, our voices muffled by our pillows.

"Oh…really?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah." Cat mumbled.

"Can we start Christmas?" Corey asked.

I can see his smile thru my shut eyes and my pillow.

Cat ran her foot gently over my leg.

"Sure buddy. Give us a few minutes to get dressed please. We'll be right out."

"Ok!"

I felt him hop off the bed.

"WOO HOO! CHRISTMAS!"

"Shut the door behind you Kevin honey." Cat called out.

"Ok Mom."

Clunk.

"Uhhhhh…" Cat moaned. "What time is it?"

"6:30." I say.

"That's the latest they've ever gotten up on Christmas since they…were little." Cat yawned, then rolled and put her arms around me.

"I guess we should be grateful." I joke.

Cat smiled and curled next to me.

I quickly kiss her and give her a hug.

"Merry Christmas babe."

"Merry Christmas…I can't wait until we can wait with Christmas." She moaned.

I grudgingly swing to my feet.

Cat grudgingly did the same, then pulled her tank top down far enough so she could slip a bra on.

I threw on pajama pants and a t-shirt.

We meet at the door and kiss again before opening it.

…

The living room is lit softly by the Christmas tree.

Cat grabbed my arm and stifled a laugh as Corey is just staring at the tree, as if it would come alive at any moment.

My eyes move to the couch.

_Kevin's texting someone._

I smile to myself.

Then his eyes find me, and the phone disappears.

"Is Syd up?" I ask.

Kevin nodded and gestured towards the kitchen.

Cat walks with me, and the light quickly appears.

_She dimmed them._

She's happy with little to no light.

"Hey Sydney." Cat said softly.

She turned in her Deka shorts and t-shirt and smiled.

"Hi. I'm making us coffee."

"Aww…" Cat smiled, then walked over to hug her.

"Mind if I hit the lights?" I ask.

She nodded just as Cat hugged her.

I turn and flip on the light.

_Syd is taller than her mom._

It's really not close. Sydney is 5'5. Cat's 5'2.

Sydney smiled as Cat let go, then turned to the coffee maker.

Beep beep beep.

Sydney grabbed the coffee cup for the Couric and handed it to her mom.

"I'll start on yours Dad." She said quietly.

"Nah, it's good. I got it. Have you got some?" I asked as she turned to the machine.

She turned back to face me, holding a cup filled to the brim with what looks like hot chocolate.

"That answers that." I smile.

She looked down and away, looking satisfied.

"I'll be in there in a bit Syddo."

"Ok daddy."

She walks towards the living room, and over her shoulder I see Cat hug Corey.

I choose French Vanilla and set a cup under the machine.

"Ok…now that everyone is awake, who wants to go running?" I joke, sneaking behind the couch.

My joke is met with a collective moan.

Cat plopped her head onto Corey's shoulder.

"Ok, ok. Bad joke. I get the point. How about what's under the tree?"

Kevin and Corey jumped like they got shocked.

"PLEAAAAAAASSSSSEEE!"

"Sure. Youngest to oldest as normal." Cat said.

I glance at Sydney.

She's settled into her "I don't like this, but I know the drill" face.

Beep Beep Beep.

I walk over and retrieve my coffee, then sit next to Sydney as Corey is choosing between presents.

"Ooh! Santa gave me this one!" He beamed, then decided.

Sydney and I glance at one another.

I bribed her with $100 to play along with Corey and pretend Santa is still real.

Kevin figured out this summer, and honestly, I don't think he's over the shock.

He's playing along too, without the bribe.

_As I said, good kid._

"YES!" he yelled.

I smile.

It's a remote controlled helicopter. He's been talking about it for weeks.

"Me next." Kevin said happily, as Corey sat on his mom's lap, smiling from ear to ear.

_He's going to be happy about this one too._

He picked the big present first.

The small box.

_The game shaped present._

"Aww! No way!" he looked up at me.

"Santa overruled your mom and I. He said you earned it." I say.

Cat barely smirked at me.

Actually, I overruled her.

It's the new Rush Of Duty game. It's M for Mature, and you have to be over 18 to buy it.

Cat didn't want him having it at 12. I showed her that they have settings for younger kids, and she gave in.

"Sydney. You're up." Cat smiled.

Corey's already bouncing in anticipation for his next gift.

I gently motion for him to calm down, just as Cat grabbed his bouncing leg.

"Only one from Santa…aww man!" She said, sounding very convincing.

The boys and Cat all laughed.

"What'd you do Sydney?" I ask, then unable to hold back my laugh.

"Nothing…WHOA!" She yelped.

A rare showing of extreme happiness from her.

She lives on the cool end of the emotional scale. Never high or low.

She tore into the box, showing a Mucchi purse.

Kevin's gaze tightens as Corey gets bored and starts going for more presents.

"A purse?" he asked.

"Yup. Apparently I was wrong. He decided to go high dollar for you." I tease.

She smiled.

"Corey! Easy bud." I tell him.

"I know I know daddy…"

"Just saying bud. Didn't mean to jump on ya." I say softly.

He grabbed the next present and tore off the paper.

"Yay!" He smiled.

Again, another video game.

In a way, it's sad how powerful those things are to the boys.

_But thankfully we're done with them._

Kevin was next up.

"Corey! Look!"

Corey turned from his game and saw the brand new football.

"Cool! We have a football again!"

"Please don't overfill it with air please." Cat smiled gently at Corey, then giving him a squeeze.

"We won't."

I told them to call me or Mom outside any time they filled it up again.

Corey went for his last Santa present.

"A glove!"

I smile.

"Yeah buddy. You're starting tee ball in March."

Corey can't hide his excitement.

Kevin can't either. But that makes sense because he was really good last year and has had Rafael taking him to the pitching machines near the baseball fields and practicing for months.

Cat and I have been wondering if we stumbled into an athlete. I know I'm the least athletic person around, and Cat's agile and has a good build.

Maybe it's my Dad's blood. He was all state quarterback back in the 70's.

I blink and Kevin has his last Santa gift.

This time he didn't say anything, but his face lit up.

_It's a hat._

When he and his friends hang at the mall, almost all the guys wear hats. Usually Matt let Kevin borrow one of his hats.

_Not anymore._

One of the times Matt was here, Jade snuck into his room and wrote down the type and size of every hat for Cat and I.

Kevin smiled and put it on.

"I'm so wearing this over to Aunt Jade's today."

"Cool." Cat smiled, and then sipped her coffee.

"And now…you guy can get mad at us!" I joke.

All the kids laugh.

They know the drill about Cat and I's presents.

One is here for each of them.

The other is at Jade's, and when we go over later, we'll have our normal meal and open more presents.

"Who goes first?" Corey asked.

_He wants to open his NOW._

"I think your sister should go." Cat said.

"That's not fair! She's older and got the nicest gift!" kevin blurted out.

I immediately look to him and give him a soft glare.

I told the kids last night no fighting over presents.

_He knows that now he's last._

He quickly looked away.

"That's ok." Sydney smiled. "I can wait."

"Ok. Go ahead Corey." I say, leaning back into the couch and wraping my arm around Sydney.

"Thanks." I give her a light hug.

"No problem daddy." She quietly replied back.

Corey's face is the picture of shock.

He knows better than to say anything.

_It's the worst present you can give a kid his age._

Clothes.

It's silly, since it's not like my mom bought terrible clothes like she did for me. But that was before she retired and became cool and knew all the cool trends for kids.

Kevin tore his open too, and he also got clothes.

He hugged his mom, since those are the t-shirts he wanted.

Corey is back to playing with his game box.

Sydney handed me her drink and sauntered over to pick up her last gift.

…

"Boots!"

Then she whipped to face Cat.

"Mommy! How'd you know?"

"I saw a lot of teen girls at my concerts this fall wearing boots. Then when I picked you up from the mall a few times your friends were wearing them. Didn't want you to be left out."

Sydney burst into a huge smile and walked over and hugged Cat.

Corey, not wanting to be left out, hugged Mom from the other side.

I smile, just in time for Kevin to plop next to me and say "Thanks Dad."

"No problem Kevin. You pumped for baseball?"

"You have no idea. I wanna hit .400. it hasn't been done in over 60 years." He smiled.

"Professionally. I'm pretty sure you did better than that last year."

"But what about curveballs? I was texting coach a day or two ago, and he said that some kids would be throwing curveballs and changeups!"

I give him a funny look.

"They'll mess up their arm. And it won't be like a curveball in your video game. It probably won't break much."

"What about changeups?"

I glance up to see Corey coming for his hug.

I pull him in and smile.

"What are you talking about?" He asked quietly.

"Baseball buddy. And changeups are just a slow fastball."

Kevin let me go and looked astonished. "Slow?"

"Yup."

A devious look spread across his face.

"Why…would anybody throw a slow and straight pitch?"

Corey shrugged.

I smile.

"So you can hit your home run this year."

He had a laser beam bounce off the wall last year. It might have gone 250 feet if the fence hadn't stopped it dead.

Both boys beamed.

"Now go hop into the shower guys. We'll do your stockings before we go to Jade's." I say.

"Ok!" Both boys hop up, Corey giving me a extra hug then racing upstairs behind Kevin.

I look to Cat talking to Sydney in a serious tone.

_I…should probably—_

"Robbie, please come here." Cat said just as I was about to refill my coffee.

I turn and walk back.

"Yeah?"

"Sydney here is worried." Cat began.

"About what?" I ask.

Sydney looks at her feet.

"She's worried that her friends have more than one pair of boots."

I smile, and Cat winks at me.

_That's Jade and Beck's present._

"Don't worry about it Syddo. Boots season begins around concert season. We'll get you another pair or two if you want."

She shyly looked up and smiled.

"Hey." Cat smiled, hugging her around the shoulder. "Smile."

"I am."

"We're not going to laugh at you sweetheart. You can always be you here." Cat said softly.

"Exactly. No need to be all quiet and passive. If you want something, it's home. Go get it." I add on.

She suddenly hugged Mom tightly and hopped up and basically tackled me.

"Ahh!" I joke at the sudden and tight hug.

"Better?" She smiled.

"Yeah. Now_—_"

"I know the drill. Shower, then stockings." She smiled and ran up the stairs.

I look to Cat, who is surrounded by wrapping paper.

"I'll take the first shower. You come with me and watch TV." I say.

She smiled and allowed me to pull her to her feet.

"Will you get the trash please?" She asked.

"Of course." I smile.

I grab my clothes out of my closet and able over to the master bathroom.

One of the awesome things about this house is that it has a tankless water heater.

Well…two actually.

One for Cat and I's bathroom, and one for the rest of the house.

The kids always say our shower is "Too Hot."

Cat and I firmly believe that there is no such thing, until you get burned.

103 degree water is helpful to wake you up and loosen your muscles.

It's sad how creaky you are in your 30's.

Gosh, I remember when Sydney was a baby. Cramming myself next to her crib because I was scared to death of her dying.

I could never do that now without needing a 8 hour surgery to loosen me back up.

Something else that's nice is how to temperature in the room automatically adjusts once you turn off the water, so you don't get that "OH MY GOD IT'S COLD" feeling.

But that's just our bathroom. The kids still get that wonderful feeling.

I open the bathroom dor and smile at Cat, who's adorably wrapped up under the covers.

"Comfy?"

She turned and smiled. "Yep yep."

"Sorry to end it by getting out." I say.

"No problem. Jadey texted me."

"What'd she say?"

"Ellie and Matty don't want to put on normal clothes. She sent out a message to me and Tori saying that the kids will still be in pajamas."

"Being stubborn I see." I smile.

"Uh huh. I was about to tell the kids. But maybe you can do it…" She smiled and poked me.

I laugh.

"…Sure."

"YAY! Love you!"

I scoop her up and kiss her.

"I hope that's not the only reason." I tease.

She shook her head, then ambled off to the bathroom.

I slip into the house and creep upstairs.

"Guys, I'm coming up the stairs!' I call out softly.

They hate my quiet feet, and I hate scaring them badly.

Suddenly Corey comes running, clad in only his underwear.

"Yeah daddy?"

I smirk. "You can go put pants on. It's not that urgent."

Poof.

_He's gone._

"What goes on?" Sydney asked.

"Hold on. Your brother is changing. Where is Kevin?"

"Singing in the shower."

We both go quiet enough to hear the sound of him singing.

I laugh quietly, then Corey's footsteps come back.

"Dude!" I say suddenly.

He's in jean and a polo.

"What? Do I look ok?"

"Yeah. When'd you start dressing yourself so easily?"

"Sissy helped me." He pointed to Sydney, who is still in her doorway wrapped in her towel.

"Thanks Syd."

"No problem. What's up?" She asked.

"Ellie and Matt don't want to get out of their pajamas. So they'll be in them when we go over."

"Aww man." Syd frowned.

Corey let out a yelp of glee, then fled the room.

"Sorry sweetie."

"it's ok. Thanks for telling me. Do you know where my hair dryer is?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Can't find it?

Bang Bang.

_That's Corey and the bathroom door._

They share a bathroom.

Sydney gets her own because she's a girl.

The boys don't like that, but tough for them.

"Nope."

"I'll go borrow your mom's spare and bring it up. I'll leave it at the door then knock once ok?"

I know she doesn't like me coming into her room much.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Be right back."

The gentle thud of the door as I walked downstairs made me smile.

_I didn't have a sister, so this is really my first experience with a teenage girl._

Cat said she wasn't as private with her mom and dad. But then again her family was a bit weird.

Syd is totally normal. She has her odd moments, but you have you work to get them.

Very rarely she's in such a good mood she just bounces around all day.

_Those are fun days though._

I grab Cat's spare hair dryer out of her dresser and hear her singing "teenage Dream" by Katy Perry.

"Nice singing!" I call out.

"Shut up!" She giggled.

I smile and walk back upstairs, place the hair accessory at the foot of the door and knock once, then walk back down.

"Thanks Dad!" I hear her call out.

"No problem." I say to thin air.

Thud.

I quickly gather up the trash by the Christmas tree and take it out to the trash cans.

By the time I get back, all the kids are sitting on the couch.

Sydney and Kevin are on opposite sides, but both are texting.

Corey is in the middle and looking at a book.

I smile and move to open the door to the bedroom, but it opens to Cat, ready to go.

"Oh, hey!" I say.

"Hi." Cat smiled. "We ready for stockings?"

"Yup."

"Yay!" The kids cheer.

I turn and see all three moving towards them.

This is also the fun part for cat and i.

_We filled the other one's stocking, and we don't know what is in ours._

I follow suit with the kids and take mine off the hook.

Kevin let off a cheer.

He got two pear store music cards and a fun pack of candy.

"No candy until after we get back…" Cat said, distracted by her stocking.

"Woo hoo!" Corey cheered.

He got a gift card for a book at the book store he loves and candy too.

…

I turn to Cat and smile.

"You're the best."

She looked up and smiled.

_She knew I love go kart racing with the kids._

So she bought a pass for 4 hours of go karts at the local track a few miles away.

She also got me a gift card for some nice clothes and a bottle of cologne she likes.

I turn and see Sydney has gotten her stuff out, and was typically silent.

She got 2 music cards, a $200 shopping spree at Canadian apparel and two packs of gum.

She doesn't really do much candy.

"Thanks daddy!" Corey suddenly said, then hugged me.

"Merry Christmas bud."

"Thank you." I hear Kevin said.

I look up and smile at him.

Then cat wrapped her arms around me and kissed me cheek.

"Thank you too."

I got her a 4 person pass to a day spa, along with some bath stuff and a bag of bibble.

"BIBBLE!" Kevin yelped, causing al three kids to jump to their feet.

They all inherited their mother's love for the stuff.

"After…we get back we may get some out ok?"

"Ok!" The boys chime in.

"C'mon. let's go." Cat said.

Everybody got up and traipsed to the door.

I lock it behind us and hop into the front seat.

The 5 minute drive to Jade is quiet and filled mostly by texting from Cat, Sydney and Kevin.

I pull up behind Beck's car and stop.

The kids pile out and race to the door.

We would tell them to stop, but I'm glad they're excited.

As Cat and I get to the open door, we hear cheering and Jade say "Hey!"

We both smile and slip in to see Ellie and Sydney hugging, Matt smiling and looking at Corey, and Kevin looking up at Beck.

"Hey you guys!" Jade beamed, suddenly appearing.

"Hey!" Cat and I both say.

Jade and Cat hugged, then Jade gave me a squeeze.

"Merry Christmas." I say.

"Merry Christmas. When did yours get up?" Jade asked.

I see beck look to us and smile.

"6:30."

"Lucky." Jade grumbled.

"Huh?" I say.

Beck walked over and hugged Cat.

"Matt was up at 4:45."

"What about Ellie?" I ask.

"She slept until 9." Jade smiled.

"Nice. Long day already?" I ask Matt, who is approaching.

He shook his head, then hugged Cat.

"Why'd you get up so early?" Cat asked kindly.

"It's Christmas. You have to get up early."

"No you don't." Jade, Beck, Cat and I all say at the same time.

Matt smiled.

"Hey Matt! What'd you get?" Kevin suddenly asked.

"Follow me!" he said.

The boys all trampled upstairs.

"Uncle Robbie." Ellie smiled.

"Hey Ellie. Merry Christmas." I say.

"You too."

I turn to Sydney. "Did the boys get you up?" I ask.

She nodded.

"When?" Cat asked.

"3:30."

My jaw dropped, and I hear Cat make a exasperated noise.

"Really?" Jade asked.

Ellie is looking at her like she's some sort of higher being.

"I did what you said and let them play NextBox." Sydney began, looking at me. "I tried to hold them off as long as I could, but then they just ran away into your room."

"It's ok." Cat said.

"Thanks for trying. You tired?"

On cue, she yawned.

"No…not really. The coffee woke me up."

"I can tell." Beck joked.

"That yawn doesn't count." Ellie said.

Sydney smiled at her.

_Got her back._

"There's coffee in the kitchen if you need it."

Poof.

Girls are gone.

"So…are Tori and Andre coming?" Cat asked.

Jade nodded. "With Olivia."

Ooh!

"Really?" I say.

"Good thing we brought her presents here." Cat said.

Jade smiled.

"Did I hear Olivia?" Ellie said quickly, appearing with a cup of coffee.

"Yep. She's coming any minute no_—_"

Beeeep.

_That's the door._

Both girls immediately dash to the door.

Us adults take the long way around the stairs.

Andre has the diaper bag over his shoulder, and Tori has her.

Ellie and Sydney are both beaming.

"Hiiii!" Ellie smiled.

Olivia clearly slept well. She's got her eyes open and is grabbing for the girls.

Sydney waved and Ellie made a funny face.

Olivia giggled and kicked her feet.

"You can take her. Fine with me." Tori smiled gently.

Sydney immediately stepped forward and scooped Olivia up.

"Oh my gosh you're so big!" She beamed, and then kissed her cheek.

"Those cheeks are adorable!" Ellie gushed.

Olivia giggled again.

"Hi." Beck said to Andre and Tori.

"Hey!" Tori smiled.

"Merry Christmas." Andre smiled.

"We have everyone's gifts in the car." Tori added on.

"We'll get them later." I say.

"How is she?" Cat asked.

"She's great! Slept until 7 today."

"She pulled a Sydney." I immediately say.

Everyone laughed, which made Sydney look up.

"What?"

"On your first Christmas, your gift to your mom and I was a full night's sleep. Olivia did the same today." I say.

"Good Girl!" Jade smiled.

Ellie and Sydney came to stand with us.

Cat tickled Olivia's tummy, and she squirmed and giggled.

Then she burped.

"EEPPP!"

Both girls cringed, while Cat and Jade laughed.

"Sorry." Tori said.

"It's all good!" Beck said.

"C'mon. Sit down." Jade waved at everyone.

Cat ended up with Olivia on the couch.

"Can you go tell the boys that they need to stay upstairs if they want to be loud?" I asked Sydney and Ellie.

"Sure thing." Ellie said.

Both girls ran upstairs.

"How are you holding up?" I ask Tori and Andre.

"Pretty good. Starting to get more sleep." Tori said.

"I don't need much sleep. So I'm good." Andre smiled.

Thump thump thump.

_Girls are back._

I glance up to see the girls.

And Corey?

_What's he doing here?_

"What's up bud?" I say.

"Hi Corey!" Tori smiled.

Andre gave him a fist pound and Corey hugged Tori.

"I heard Olivia was here. So I wanted to come say hi."

"Aww. That's thoughtful of you baby." Cat smiled.

Corey immediately gave Cat a look.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"Umm…"

"What's up man?" Jade smiled at him.

He's nervous.

_Why?_

"Can…can I hold her for a second?"

"Uhh…sure!" Tori said, looking at Cat and I, clearly taken aback.

"Why buddy?"

"I haven't gotten to hold her yet. Kevin and Matt did when we saw her last time. But I haven't yet." He said, sounding very sad.

"Aww…we didn't mean that bud." I say.

Jade has melted into a puddle.

Beck and Andre look like they feel bad.

"C'mere. Sit here." Cat smiled.

Corey sat next to her and smiled at Olivia.

Olivia is still looking at Cat.

"Hold your hands so that you support her head and body ok?" Tori said, demonstrating the proper technique.

Corey stared at Tori's hands, then copied her position.

"Like this?"

Cat smiled and handed him Olivia.

"Ooh!" he jumped, clearly not expecting it so soon.

Quickly, Olivia giggled.

"Hi! I'm Corey." He smiled.

She giggled again and kicked her feet.

"What'd I do?" he asked Mom.

"Nothing." Cat said.

"She likes you." Tori smiled.

I glance back to Cat, and she's clearly on the verge of crying.

_Her baby is holding a baby._

I wrap my arm around Cat and squeeze her.

She grabbed onto my hand tightly.

"Can I set her bottom on my lap and use my hand to play with her?" He asked.

Tori nodded, and Corey gently set her down and removed his hand.

I look to Andre, who mouthed "He's good!" to me.

I smile and nod.

Tori discreetly catches a picture.

Corey softly rubs the top of her head, then freezes his arm and gazes at her shirt.

"This is a cool shirt!" He said.

"Thanks. Very Christmas-y." tori smiled.

"Ahh!" he suddenly yelped.

Olivia giggled.

She got her hand on his wrist and has it in her grasp.

"Uhhh…should I make her let go?" he asked.

"Not if you don't want to." Beck said.

I look around for the girls and find them past Beck.

They're both smiling happily.

I give them a thumbs up, and they both nod and wave.

I look back when Olivia giggled again.

"She really likes you Corey." Tori smiled.

"What do you think about a job Corey?" Andre joked.

Everyone laughed.

Then Olivia giggled, causing everyone to laugh again.


	3. Teenagers Always Have Secret Lives

Robbie POV

BWAP BWAP BWAP BWAP BWAP BWAP BWAP—

_OW!_

BWAP BWAP BWAP BWAP BWAP—

…

_Thank god I found it._

Stupid alarm.

"Uhhhh…" I hear Cat groan. "Are you up?"

"I'm not sure."

Then she suddenly kicked my thigh.

"OW! Cat!"

"Please make sure they're up and ready to go…" She said.

The sound of her rolling the other way met me.

Then silence.

I swing myself to the side of the bed and rub my eyes.

This is the not so fun part about being a parent.

Since Cat is the primary breadwinner, I usually let her sleep in longer; while I make sure the kids are ready for school.

It's usually not too bad.

_When I want to do it._

I usually wake Corey up.

Sydney and Kevin are using alarms now.

Kevin's goes off at 6:30 like mine does.

Syd gets up at 5:45 to do her hair and other stuff.

Not exactly sure what all she does, but I guess it's important.

I walk to the door and slip into the living room.

BWAP BWAP BWA—

…

_That was Kevin's alarm._

Glancing up towards the second floor balcony, I can see that Sydney's light is on.

And Kevin is presumably up.

My main job is to cook breakfast or to be sociable. That's usually up to me.

Since today is the first day of the spring semester for the kids, I'm going to be nice and cook some of the cinnamon rolls they love.

Cat and I don't let them have them often, since the sugar gets them hopped up and all. But since today is the toughest day to wake up every year, I'm gonna try and make it bearable.

_I hated getting up on the first day after Christmas Break._

The worst one was senior year at Hollywood Arts.

I just remember that my parents were in Montreal for some reason, and I decided that I was going to sleep one more day away.

So that's exactly what I did.

Walking to the pantry, I take out a container of double shot espresso and walk to the coffee maker.

_Syd is definitely up._

She has Italian Roast Extra Bold cup still in the container.

_Usually she's pretty good about throwing it away._

No need to tell her. It's a little thing.

The fact that she opted for the Extra Bold tells me that she's a zombie. She usually duels me for the French Vanilla.

She loves her sweet stuff.

Every time we go buy some refills of the cups we double up on French Vanilla because Sydney and I usually have one each per morning.

I sleepily linger by the coffee machine until the beeping rouses me.

I grab the coffee cup and sip it while walking to the window that shows the backyard.

It's one of those pitch black mornings. The ones that seem darker than it was when you went to sleep.

I put the back of my hand on the glass to judge temperature.

_Not bad._

60's. In and around there.

I fumble with my pocket to pull out my phone.

_I just set the alarm for those cinnamon rolls._

My weather app…

_Is loading._

This thing pisses me off almost on a daily basis. I haven't used you in 8 hours. You should be adjusted and ready to go when I check you in the morning.

Not take like 3 minutes to "update".

…

…

"Oh come on…" I groan, then stick it back into my pocket.

Better get Corey.

My ankles pop on each step, preventing me from sleuthing my way upstairs.

"Whirrrrrr…."

_We found Sydney's hairdryer._

…

The rush of water from the boys' bathroom tells me Kevin is up.

I creep into Corey's room.

_He's silently curled up into a ball, turned to the right._

I gently crouch by him and shake his shoulder gently.

"Corey…get up bud…Corey…"

He let out a groan and squinted at me.

"Already Daddy?"

"Yeah buddy. C'mon. Your brother is in the shower."

He stood up and hung his head while dutifully following me downstairs.

"OJ?" I ask, as he settles in at the table.

"Yes please." He says.

I smile to myself while getting him a glass.

"Thanks." He mumbles, then sips it.

We settle into silence as we sip our drinks.

I pull out my phone again.

_Weather is still loading!_

I fiddle around with the news app for a moment, only looking up when I hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Good morning Kevin."

"It definitely isn't but thank you anyway." He grumpily said while making his way to me.

He gave me a hug as I said "I'm sure you meant that in the nicest way possible."

He nodded the marched off to the fridge.

"You know what I mean though. Monday mornings are the worst!"

"Agreed."

"Is Mom getting up?" Corey asked.

"I don't think so."

…

"Why not?" Kevin asked, setting his half full glass down after chugging half.

"She was up late last night."

"Why?"

I shrug.

"Can we go say good morning?" Corey asked.

"Sure. Better you than me. She kicked me when my alarm went off." I say.

Both boys smiled and walked towards our bedroom.

I check my phone for the timer.

_30 seconds on the rolls._

I walk over to the island in the kitchen and pull out two hot pads.

Beep beep beep.

_They're done._

I shut off the alarm and open the oven and take out the baking sheet.

_I cooked 15._

2 for everyone. And one extra.

Ellie and Matt are coming to pick up Kevin. Ellie will stay here while Jade takes the boys to school.

It's a nice system we have.

"Smells good."

"AHHHH!" I jump out of my skin.

_It's Sydney._

She smiled and giggled.

"Don't…scare me like that!" I yelp.

"Everything ok?" I hear Kevin call out.

"Yeah! Sydney just decided to scare me!" I reply, then kindly glare at her.

She smiled and laughed.

"Sorry."

"…How's the extra bold treating you?" I ask.

"Fine. I'll bring my cup down before we go. Don't worry."

"Good girl." Cat suddenly said, hugging her daughter from behind.

"Hey Mom." Sydney smiled.

"Did you give your dad a heart attack?"

"Just about." I say, as Sydney decided it was a good time to find breakfast.

"What happened?" Cat asked kindly, while giving me a hug.

"I had just put the cinnamon rolls on the counter, and Sydney snuck up behind me and scared the crap out of me."

Sydney smiled, mouth full.

"Quiet feet like you." Cat smiled and poked my stomach.

"yeah tiny dancer." I tease her.

Then I turn to Cat.

"I thought you were supposed to be sleeping?"

"I was, but the boys came to say good morning, then you screamed." She smiled.

"Hah!" Sydney said, mouth full.

"I didn't scream." I say defensively.

"Then you yelped." Cat amended her statement.

"Where's Corey?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Changing into school clothes." Kevin said, sneaking past Cat to grab a cinnamon roll.

Cat blinked multiple times, giving Kevin a odd look.

"Did you…spike your hair?"

_Huh?_

I turn and look at Kevin.

_It's spiked alright._

"Why?" I ask.

"No reason. Just thought I'd try it." He said quickly, then ducked behind the fridge to get more OJ.

Cat and I exchange knowing looks.

_He was texting all break._

He never texts people.

He's ALWAYS complaining about how he never has anyone to talk to.

On the phone bill, it's very normal to have him send less than 100 messages in a month.

Last month's bill?

1300+!

Cat suspects a girl at school.

I'm starting to see her logic.

I was originally thinking he was texting his baseball buddies about meeting up at the cages or something.

The fact that he sent more messages than Sydney is…incredible.

It makes me want to double up my insurance on the house.

_SOMETHING is going to happen._

"You look great honey." Cat said, snapping me from my thoughts.

Corey has on a red "Surf California" shirt and shorts.

"Thanks Mom. Ooh! Breakfast!" He beamed, and then darted to the food.

"Hello hello!" A familiar voice calls out.

"Jade!" The kids all say, moving towards the doorway that leads into the main hall.

Cat and I hang back, as the throng quickly moves out, and then back into the kitchen.

"Morning Jade." I say, as the kids all surround the cinnamon rolls.

"Hi…any trouble with yours?" She beams at us, coming to a stop at the table.

"Mom!" Ellie and Matt both say quickly and harshly.

"No. eat." She bit back, then shook her head.

"Nah. All ours were good." I say.

"I take it yours not so much?" Cat added.

Ellie gave her mom a dirty look behind her back.

I narrow my eyes at her, and she immediately perked up and turned back to Sydney.

"Nope. I had to wake both of them up." She frowned.

Ellie moved her eyes back to her mom, but I cut off the look.

"Yelling?" Cat asked.

She and Matt usually have one good screaming match a month about getting up.

Like mother like son.

"Not this morning thankfully. Otherwise we might have needed the national guard." She said ominously.

Matt had the guts to look nervous.

Ellie just looked bored.

Ironically, it's Matt that takes after Jade the most. Ellie is pretty chill from what I know.

Sydney is always saying she has a mean side, but I've never seen it really.

Sure you have you back and forths, especially since our families are so intertwined. She can get vindictive, but it's not nearly as bad as the Jade from Hollywood Arts.

The one who was straight from hell.

"How's breakfast?" Cat asked kindly.

"MMPPH!"

"Great! Thank you!" Matt beamed.

The rest of the kids give thumbs up.

"Ok boys, are you ready to go?" Jade turned around.

"…yep!" Kevin said.

Corey nodded, still chewing.

"C'mon then. Let's get you to school."

"Bye!" Cat smiled, as all three boys came for hugs.

I gave Matt a fist pound and waved to Kevin and Corey.

"Have a good day!" Cat smiled.

"We will!" Kevin said.

…

The sound of the door closing echoed around the house.

"It's so quiet." Cat smiled, walking over to get a cinnamon roll.

To my surprise, she hands the first one to me, then gets herself one.

"Thanks." I smile.

"How are you so perky in the mornings?" Ellie smiled.

Cat shrugged, mouth full.

"I'm just happy. It's just another day."

Sydney rolled her eyes and smiled.

I take a bite out of my roll, and check out the girls outfits.

Ellie has on black skinny jeans, black tank top and a dark jacket.

Syd has on a dark but sparkly tank top and normal jeans.

"I like your hair." Cat smiled at Sydney.

She half curled it. It's curled to a point, then stops.

"Thanks Mom."

"I think it's time to go." Ellie said suddenly, looking down at her phone.

"Have a good day!" Cat smiled at the girls.

"Thanks Mom." Sydney smiled as I walk to the area where we keep the keys.

Both girls fall into line behind me.

I stop momentarily to scoop up the keys.

"Bye Cat."

I freeze and turn to Cat.

_ELLIE?_

Cat looks as confused as me.

"See you later." I smile.

"Kay Kay." She beamed and waved.

"Drive safe!" She called out as I opened the door.

"I will."

I unlock the door, and we all pile in.

Sydney hopped in the front, which is rare.

Usually when we go to school it's Ellie up front with me.

_It's her phone._

She has it plugged into the charger.

As I pull onto the road, Syd gets some music going, and the girls sing the whole drive.

Unfortunately it's all new stuff, which I don't think is very good.

_Number one sign you're old._

Number two sign?

_Seeing your old teacher walk into your high school as you drop your kids off._

But Sikowitz is right there.

"Have a good day girls." I smile.

"Bye." Ellie said.

"See you after school." Sydney said.

I pull out of the carpool lane and glance in my rearview mirror.

Sydney and Ellie are already chatting it up.

Sydney POV

_(3 Hours later)_

_26…59…4…_

I swing my locker open and dump my theory of group behavior book into my locker.

"You know, I think we can just ask your dad about that stupid class. I mean, he is a professional comedian."

I poke my head out and see Ellie popping on her gum.

"Yeahhhh…I told you, he made it look effortless. I think it comes naturally."

"But it's worth a shot! I mean, you said he's good! Plus we're failing the damn class!"

I bite my lip and turn back to Ellie.

"Because he's a jerk!"

"No, because he's an asshole!"

I roll my eyes. "Same thing."

"No, not really!"

"Does it matter?" I flatly ask.

"Everything matters!"

"Ok Ghandi." I snap at her, then slam my locker.

"Whoa! Temper! Did you talk to him?" Ellie lit up and asked.

…

"C'mon Sydney! Did you talk to Austin or not?"

"I did…"

"And…?" She pressed.

_I hate this feeling._

"He invited me to the movies."

"YES!" She yelled.

I cringe and immediately scrunch up.

Ellie turned around to see everyone looking at us.

"What? Turn around." She said.

…

"NOW!"

Ellie went for her backpack, which is where she keeps her scissors.

Everybody jumped and immediately went back to what they were doing.

She smiled and turned back around.

"So…all that texting paid off."

"Finally." I grumble.

_It took me 3 months to get into Club Austin!_

3 MONTHS!

Mom and Dad told me multiple times to slow down on the texting. Maybe go outside sometime. Enjoy some time with my friends.

"Hey…" Ellie tapped my shoulder. "it paid off."

"I think so."

"Oh come on…don't be such a downer! He's going to love you!"

"Are you sure? It took awhile to get to this point!" I bite at her.

"Yesss…you'll do fine. Are you going to be ok next period? He's in Sikowitz's with us!"

_Oh crap!_

I dive for my bag and immediately check my makeup.

I hear her laugh in the background.

"It's not funny."

"yeah it is." She said.

I give her the nastiest glare I can manage, then go back to my eyeliner.

_I'm the only one in this school that can get away with that and not get scissors waved at me._

I like that.

Gives me some sort of power. Which I don't really have otherwise.

I'm not the most popular girl, but that's ok because the guys here seem to not like the popular girls.

Well…some of them at least.

"Sydney!"

"AAHHH!" Ellie and I both yell.

I look up and—

_Shit it's him._

"Hey Austin!" I say cheerfully, giving him a nice smile.

"I'll go save us seats in class." Ellie said quickly, winking at me.

"Save me one…please Ellie." Austin sweetly asked.

_AWWW!_

"Sure Austin. Next to me or Sydney?"

"Uhm…doesn't matter really." He said nervously.

Ellie turned and walked to the black box.

_She intimidates him too._

But he's a sweetheart.

Nice hugs.

"Hi." He said, sounding breathless.

"I thought we already said hi?"

"I…uhh…we did! I just…wanted to say hi. And maybe talk about the movie thing…?"

He looks VERY nervous.

\_It's hard to fight back my smile._

I've been admiring him from afar for months. Thankfully the Wicked Witch of the West dumped him.

"Sure! When do you want to go?" I smile.

"Uhh…can we walk and talk to class? Bell is about to ring."

"Sure."

I have to crane my neck to look up at him. He's like 5'9.

All muscle from baseball.

_I'm starting to understand baseball from Kevin's videogames._

He doesn't understand why, but he doesn't know anything.

Nobody does outside of Jade.

Mom and Dad have suspicions I'm sure, but they have no idea.

"What kind of movies do you want to see?" he asked, voice still nervous.

"Uhm…I like funny movies. Romantic ones…stuff like that. What about you?"

Riiiiiiiiiinnnnggggggg!

We both sprint to the door, and get there right before Sikowitz shuts it.

He gives us a kind smile, then shuts it.

"Okay young people! Phones stowed away and on silent…you know the drill!"

Up front Ellie is glaring at Sinjin.

"I. SAID. MOVE!"

"No. Nobody ever sits here." He said, then took a bite out of his apple.

Austin and I approach our seats.

I can feel him half cringe since Sinjin is a FREAK.

His dad does all kinds of weird crap like collect teeth and old bottle caps.

Sinjin never wears deodorant and always is eating. I don't get why he isn't fat.

"Well I am today. Move it Sinjin." Austin suddenly stepped up, voice and posture totally different.

"Make me pretty boy."

I hear the sound of Ellie unsheathing her scissors, but Austin beat him to it and lifted him up.

"LET ME GO!" He yelped.

I turn back to Ellie, and she looks shocked.

Sikowitz is just sitting on the steps of the stage.

Smiling and waiting.

Austin dropped him in front of his seat, then went to the hand sanitizer station and pumped like 5 squirts.

Then he sat next to me.

"Ok! Now that our entertainment is over, somebody tell us about their break." Sikowitz said, reaching for his coconut.

_His crazy trippy coconut._

…

"Nobody?"

_Please don't pick me._

I didn't do anything, and I won't be able to perform something in front of Austin!

"I'm going to give you one second to volunteer before we go to acting challenges for a test grade." Sikowitz said.

"You can't test all of us." Ellie said.

"Eleanor Oliver! Thanks for volunteering!" Sikowitz lit up.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

I have to hold back a laugh, and beside me I can tell Austin is trying not to laugh.

I look up at him, and he's not having much luck.

"Yeah. Get up here. You and…Robert."

_Oh._

Puppet boy.

He's another one of the weirdos.

Mommy said after orientation that his mom went to school with Daddy and her. Apparently Dad also used a puppet named Rex, but at least he grew out of it."

I'm not sure Robert and Albert (Puppet's name) will ever be separate.

Mom thought that his mom had a crush on Daddy, but never said anything.

_Creepy that she names her child after somebody else's husband._

Ellie and Robert get up on stage and look to Sikowitz.

"You are a couple, stranded on a island and you're talking about ways to acquire food. GO!"

"Aww man! The ship didn't see us." Robert began.

_LAME._

"I know Alfredo! What a shame!" Ellie said, in her Scarlett O' Hara voice.

I let out a snort of laughter, and I feel Austin's chest laugh.

"My name isn't Alfred! It's Alfred!"

"Oh. Well sorry Alfredo! I guess that'll have to do!"

Robert looks furious, but dropped it.

"Whatever…what about food. Or water? Or do you plan on just sitting there and looking all beautiful."

_BEAUTIFUL?_

I look up, and find myself in Austin's arms.

_No wonder I was so comfy._

"Beautiful?" I hiss to Austin.

He looked down and smiled.

"Snap!"

Austin and I jump, and see Sikowitz subtly shake his head.

_No talking._

Austin simply turned back to the stage and rubbed my left arm, which he had wrapped his arm around.

_He's warm._

"I already found food! It's over here!" Ellie said, and then marched over to the corner of the stage.

"Oh…WOW!" Robert exclaimed. "Where'd you get all of this?"

"It's a secret." Ellie said, sitting down.

Robert began sitting, but Ellie exclaimed "NO!"

He scrambled away.

"What?"

"This is a no Alfredo zone. Find your own food."

Then Ellie actually pulled a banana out from somewhere and sat it in her lap.

"That's not fair!" I hear Sinjin yell.

Austin and I turn to see him standing, then snap back to Ellie.

_She's gonna do something._

Sikowitz got up as soon as he could, but Ellie chucked the banana at Sinjin

SPLAT!

I turn and see it somehow exploded all over him

Everyone busted out laughing.

I simply collapse into Austin's chest and laugh.

_He's so hot and muscular!_

"Ok everyone, settle down. Sinjin, I know you have extra clothes. Go get changed. Ellie and Robert, you're done…" Sikowitz said.

"Oh thank god…" Robert said, then sprinting off stage.

When I sat back down, Ellie fixed me with a knowing grin.

I turn away from her and scoot closer to Austin.

_Hopefully he doesn't see my smile._


	4. Half Life

Robbie POV

I kill the ignition and open my door.

Beside me Cat does the same.

In the two vehicles behind us, Jade, Beck, Tori and Andre did the same.

The only real difference is that Tori stopped to get Olivia out of her car seat.

I haven't been inside in forever.

_Hollywood Arts._

Cat did all the research when we looked into enrolling Sydney here, to find that it now was a private school.

When we got Sydney in, which was really just saying "Oh, she's Cat Valentine's daughter." she was determined to do all the orientation stuff by herself.

Cat has only been inside to drop off Sydney's grades.

I don't know about Beck and Jade.

Tori and Andre certainly haven't.

Until today.

One of the benefits of sending your kid to private school is being able to schedule a time to talk with a teacher.

We've never had to do it, but beck and Jade have I know.

Ellie and Principal Alsek are on a first name basis.

I take back what I said about not knowing if Beck and Jade have been inside. They have.

_I'm dumb._

Thankfully it's nothing bad with Ellie.

The other kids are intimidated by her. That's why she is always in there.

She scares them.

That and the fact she likes to have fun in PE. By head hunting during dodge ball.

She's sent 3 kids to the school nurse due to bleeding.

I know she's gone in every time THAT happened.

"It's nice to go in for a good reason." Jade smiled, as the others caught up with us.

Cat smiled. "I bet."

We're seeing Sikowitz.

We've seen him since the kids were born, but not regularly. And we've emailed back and forth since Sydney started school.

I pull open the door for everyone, and catch Olivia's eye as her parents pass.

She made a noise and turned back for me.

"Hi! Hi Olivia!" I smile, then tweak her nose.

She giggled, and her mom smiled.

It's clearly been renovated.

Beck and Cat are both looking at the large mural above the dual staircases where there to be just one.

It now goes up pretty quickly.

The tradition of decorating your own locker appears to have continued to this day.

"Look at that." Tori laughed.

It's a huge clown face.

The look on Olivia's face says everything.

_GET IT AWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!_

She squeaked and curled into Tori's shirt as we walked by.

We're apparently making an educated guess that Sikowitz will be in his normal room.

"It's definitely gotten some money pumped into it." Andre said as we walk by a gold plaque of "Donors".

Something tells me that you have to give quite a bit of money to get on that plaque.

_It's freaking made of gold!_

We walk into the room, and find Sikowitz talking to a medium sized boy with a old school haircut.

It's like a buzzcut, but it's styled up.

"I think that's enough for today. I'm glad you stayed late. Thanks Jon."

The blonde boy turned and froze, eyes huge.

"Uhhh…uhhhh…"

I look up from him to Sikowitz, who was smiling.

The boy suddenly decided it was better to just make a break for it and sped off.

"Uhh…we didn't interrupt anything did we?" Jade asked Sikowitz, who was beaming.

"No. he needed to go anyway. Hi!"

"Hey!" Beck smiled, just as Cat tackled him into a hug.

"It's been awhile since I saw all of you in the same room. This room I want to say."

"Yep!" Tori beamed, as we all turned chairs towards the stage and sat down.

"Wait…is that…a baby named Olivia?" He suddenly lit up.

Andre smiled and Tori laughed.

"Yeah! Say hi!"

Sikowitz smiled and waved.

Olivia had her eyes wide open and stared.

"She's shy." Tori joked.

"Makes sense. She was born recently I remember." Sikowitz said.

"Uh huh. September 12th."

"Congratulations." He said.

Tori and Andre both smiled.

"Now I deal with your descendants on a day to day basis!" Sikowitz suddenly said, looking to cat and Jade.

"Yep." Jade said.

"Tell us, what are they like? We get them on their worst behavior." Beck joked, causing everyone to laugh.

Olivia squeaked, and Sikowitz smiled.

"They're good for the most part. Both are like their mothers."

"No…" Cat and Jade immediately said.

I laughed.

"Ohhh yes. Sydney is the least like you Cat, but she still has a great talent for thinking on her feet, and that voice…mercy." He smiled.

Everyone else smiled.

"Ellie…I have to wonder if you illegally cloned her, because she and Jade and almost identical."

"No way." Jade and I say.

"Yes way Mrs. West. She is very adept with scissors and has your temperament."

I see beck and jade look at each other.

"Wait…it's Oliver now. I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"It's fine." Jade smiled. "You knew me back then, I understand that it's a hard habit to break."

"Yeah, don't be surprised if I slip up again…" he mumbled.

"So…this whole intimidation thing…it's spot on?" Beck asked.

"Absolutely! Sinjin's son is the main target."

"SINJIN HAS A KID?" We all yell out.

_WHAT?_

Who on EARTH would have a child…WITH SINJIN?

Sikowitz laughed. "yes. Just as weird too."

I look at Cat, who looks like she just was told that the moon is a piece of cheese.

Then Olivia made a noise.

"Yes Olivia. You're exactly right."

Everybody laughed, and Olivia giggled and kicked her little feet.

"So how have you been Sikowitz?" Beck asked.

"Fine, fine. Same as always. Teaching here, reviewing shows, teaching at CCC. How about you guys?" he asked.

"I'm in the beginning stages of an album." Cat smiled.

"Awesome. You're all over my pearPod. Congrats on all the hits." Sikowitz smiled.

Cat beamed and rushed over to hug him.

"Robbie?"

"I just got off tour. I'm going to do another 2 week one in February after Valentine's Day."

Tori then piped up.

"I'm with this little one forever. I'm not doing anything else as far as I know."

"Sounds like you don't want to get back in." Sikowitz said, sounding surprised.

"Not really." Tori smiled and tickled Olivia, who cried out in laughter.

"Andre?"

"I've got some stuff going on, but nothing major. I'm teaching some kids how to work and grind." He said.

"Great. You're also all over my pearPod."

"Thanks sir." Andre smiled.

"How about you Jade?"

"Being Mom. That's my role right now."

"That'll keep you busy." Sikowitz said, and everyone laughed.

"And lastly, you Beck."

"I…I don't know. I just got done with a movie it feels like. It wrapped before the holidays. But that's probably going to be my last movie."

"What?" Cat, Tori, Andre and Sikowitz all yelp.

"I don't want to do movies anymore." Beck said calmly.

"Why not?" Cat asked.

"I'm tired of going away from home just to get 2 hours of work out of it. TV would pay me better over the long hall anyway. I like it more too."

"So no more movies for Beck." Sikowitz said.

"Uh huh." He replied.

"Hmm…sounds like you guys are winding down. Only Cat and Robbie are really active right now."

Andre, Tori, and Jade all shrugged.

Sikowitz laughed.

"Well, I want to ask you guys something. A favor, as it will."

"What is it?" Jade asked.

"You all know how I do auditions. 5 people behind a screen, and me out in the open. I'd like you all to be behind the screen for the next play I do."

"When will that be?" Cat asked.

"Mmm…March ish."

"I'm in." Beck said.

"Same here." Tori smiled.

"Yup." Jade said.

"Count us in too." I smiled at Cat.

"And I won't break the roll." Andre joked.

"Awesome, thanks." Sikowitz said.

"Why us? We haven't done it since we went here." Tori asked.

"Well…the kids' class is slacking."

"Slacking?" Jade and Cat both said, leaning forward.

"Seriously?" beck asked.

"Because yesterday was the first day of acting classes for the girls in Pasadena." I say.

"Acting classes? Well good! They might take my stuff more seriously."

"WHAT?" Tori, Cat and Jade all yell.

Olivia also cried out, but because of the noise.

"I'll explain. Their class is super talented. But it's lazy. You know how I always kept on you guys about resting on your laurels."

"Yeah, of course." Jade said.

"Well the class, especially Ellie and Sydney are just coasting. They're talented enough that they can be passable, but nothing stellar. Did any of you wonder why your kids weren't in any of the plays first semester?"

"Uhh…no." Jade said.

"We just assumed that you stuck to your principals about upperclassmen getting roles unless the sophomores were out of this world." I say.

"Well, they weren't. And I hate to say it, but I was crushed."

Jade just looks ready to explode.

"So the girls are being lazy. Is that where the class is getting it from?"

Sikowitz nodded. "The girls are the most talented acting wise. But since they're coasting, the class thinks they can too. I'm so frustrated I don't know if I can be impartial, which is the other reason I want you to come. You won't know who is who, so you can't be biased. I want to see if I'm right." Sikowitz said, running his hand thru his hair.

"I…I feel like I should say sorry." Beck admitted.

"I can't believe the girls are being lazy." Andre said

"It's so unlike them!" Tori added.

"But we also thought Ellie was all goodie goodie." Jade bit back.

"Clearly we haven't made enough of an impression that hard work beats talent." I say.

Cat just looks angry.

"It's no big deal. But I thought you should know."

"Yeah, definitely." Beck nodded.

"Thanks Sikowitz." Cat beamed.

"Anytime. I can't wait to see everybody come thru my class. It's a joy just to be able to compare and contrast you and your kids at that age." Sikowitz beamed.

Everyone smiled.

"It's good to see you Sikowitz!" Tori smiled.

"Yeah, we should invite you over hen we cook out or something." Jade said, looking to Beck.

"No no, that's not necessa—"

"We didn't ask you for permission." Cat frowned at him, then smiling.

"Sounds fun to me." Beck said.

"The kids will be freaked." Andre laughed.

"Do they know that I taught you guys too?" Sikowitz asked.

"I just told Sydney over the break. I thought she knew. I assume she told Ellie." I say.

"But your boys, they don't?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Neither does yours." Sikowitz asked Beck.

"Nope."

"That'll be a shock." He joked.

We all laughed.

"How'd you know about all our kids?" Andre asked.

"Internet alerts." Sikowitz answered.

"Aww…we need to keep you in the loop more." Tori whined.

"yeah we do." Beck said.

Sikowitz looked thankful, but Cat was already digging in her purse.

She quickly wrote down her number, then passed it to Jade.

"Please don't post it online. That'd be mean." Cat said.

Everyone laughed.

"You know I wouldn't do that." Sikowitz said. "Before I forget, can you all sit up here and get a picture?"

"Uhh…sure?" Jade said.

"Why?" Andre asked.

The kids always stare at the picture of you guys after your detention skit when you were sitting up there. They're in awe of the "Golden Group".

Ahh.

Our press name.

We all hopped up on stage while Sikowitz pulled out a camera on a tripod.

"1…2…3! Great. Thanks guys."

"I'd love to stay and chat more, but I gotta go pick up the boys." Jade hopped up.

"Cool. It was great seeing you all."

All the girls hugged him, and Beck and I waved.

"Later Sikowitz!" Andre said.

I closed the door behind us.

"That was good."

Jade smiled and Beck said "Yeah. Refreshing to talk to someone who knew all of us before we were stars."

"Agreed." Cat said. "I hate everyone kissing up to me."

"Are you guys coming for dinner?" I ask everyone.

"Yup." Tori smiled.

"Of course." Jade smiled.

"Cool. See you guys then."

Kevin POV

…

_Yay!_

I finish washing off my plate and stick it in the dishwasher.

"Thanks Kevin." Dad smiled at me, coming with more dishes.

"I don't have to do those too do I?" I asked.

I need to talk to Matt outside.

_It's important._

"Nope." He said, with a hint of a smile.

He's nervous.

I can't read people easily, but I know he's nervous.

We had everyone over for dinner. Uncle Andre and Uncle Beck, along with Aunt Jade and Aunt Tori.

Matt and Olivia also came.

But there's a problem.

One that has Mom on the couch stretched out, and has Aunt Jade pacing.

…

_We don't know where Ellie and Sydney are._

Which is weird.

Mom texted and called her up until we had to start eating. Same for Aunt Jade and Uncle Beck

At least they ate.

I see Matt relaxing on the stairs, watching Aunt Jade wear a path into the floor.

_I texted him that we need to talk outside._

Looks like he's just waiting.

"Hey Dad?" I ask, as he's washing dishes.

"Yeah?' he said.

"Can Matt and I go hit into the net outside?"

He looked up from the water and bubbles.

"Now?"

"Yes please." I smile.

He looked at me, and then bit his bottom lip.

"Ok. But keep it down and keep your phone handy in case either of the girls call you."

"Why would they call me?"

"Just do it." He bit at me.

"Ok…thanks."

"No problem. Sorry for snapping." He said, then looking sad and turning back to the dishes.

I hear Matt behind me as I walk outside and close the door behind us.

"So…what's this about?" he asked.

"Who do you think it's about dum dum?"

"Ashton?" He asked.

"Of course it's Ashton!" I say.

"What? Is she not texting you back?"

"No! She's not! And she was hanging out with that dummy Cameron today in the halls!" I say, grabbing a bat.

He grabbed the baseballs and followed me to the side of the house where the net is.

"I wonder why?"

"He plays football! I'm just a little baseball player!" I snap, as we set up the machine.

It pops up a ball so we can hit it. But we don't know where it's going. Could be high, low, inside or outside.

Coach recommended it so that we could practice at home, and keep our swings short and compact.

"I don't think it's a big deal man." He told me.

"I do." I bite.

The first ball popped up, and I smash it dead into the net.

"Violent."

"Yeah. The ball is his—"

WHACK!

"Face." I finish.

Matt laughed.

"Dude, you're gonna be so good this year."

WHACK!

"You are too." I say honestly.

We've been having our driver take us to the cages so we can hit off normal pitching at least once a week.

I hope this year we get onto the same team Last year we were on different teams.

When we played, it was like playing my sister.

That's how important Matt is to me.

He played Catcher, and I played third base.

The worst moment was when he hit a rocket to me, but I stopped it and got him at first by a full step.

_Being out by that much is embarrassing._

WHACK!

"I'm not sure about that. You're hitting—"

Thunk.

Off the end.

"Dang it!" I yell, whacking my bat on the dirt in between my feet.

Matt stopped the machine. "My turn."

"I know…" I groan.

The rule is, first time you miss or dribble it off the end, next person up.

It keeps things going, and makes them fair.

"Kev, I'm telling you, Ash is your girl. Just tell her…I don't know."

"I want to take her to the mall. I know she likes shopping. Maybe I can buy her something." I say.

"That's a good idea." Matt smiled.

WHACK!

…

"I don't know what to—"

WHACK!

"What? Didn't catch that?" he said.

"I don't know what to—"

WHACK!

"What to what?" He yelled.

"What to buy!" I scream.

WHACK!

"I don't know! Maybe like a bracelet or something!"

No…

Too cheesy.

WHACK!

"Necklace? How about that?" I ask.

"Ehhh…"

WHACK!

"She's always got different kinds of shoes on!" I guess.

THUNK!

Matt sighed and tossed his bat away.

"Maybe we should research this online." He said.

_Probably a good idea._

Robbie POV

Cat let out a massive sigh and closed her eyes.

"Where…IS she?"

"She'll show up." Jade said calmly, still pacing.

"Yeah, like you'll convince them while you're pacing about it." Beck said.

Beside him, Corey is holding Olivia and making silly faces.

He stuck his tongue out and smiled.

Olivia giggled and kicked her feet.

"They've never done this before?" Tori suddenly ask.

I whip around and stare at her.

"Not helping." Andre said, glancing at the TV.

"Guess not am I…"

She sat next to me.

"Dinner was great sweetie." I say.

"Don't patronize me." She snapped.

Beck bit his lip and didn't laugh.

"The boys are hitting into the net?" Jade asked.

"Yup."

Olivia giggled again.

"They're determined about that baseball." Cat said with a sigh.

"You sure you don't wanna go join them buddy?" I asked Corey.

He looked up from Olivia and shook his head.

"I'm good. Thanks Dad."

"I can take her if you want." Tori said nicely.

"I can't believe what Sikowitz said." Jade said.

"It's ok babe. We'll fix it."

"I was all mean because I hated my parents. Fitting, since they don't know their grandkids. But Ellie loves us!"

Corey had his eyebrows up, looking shocked.

I lean over and whisper. "It's no big deal buddy, just don't tell your sister we went to her school."

"Why'd you go to her school?" He whispered back.

"To see an old teacher friend."

He had the funniest look. Like "TEACHER? You're friends with a teacher?"

I motion for him to be quiet, then turn back to Beck and Jade.

"Maybe she likes the power over other people." Tori guessed.

"Yeah. Like that's any better." She said sarcastically. "I just don't get it!"

"We'll figure it out." I say calmly.

"I…Matt isn't this way you think?" Jade looked to Beck.

"I can schedule a conference with his homeroom teacher for Friday or Monday. We can see."

"Please." Jade said.

Then she went back to—

Beeeeeep.

Everyone jumped to their feet.

Cat and Jade ran to the door.

…

_It's them._

Both girls have their backpacks.

"Where have you been?" Jade snapped.

Ellie shrugged.

"Sydney?" Cat growled.

"What's going on?" She innocently asked.

"Uhhh guys?" Tori suddenly said.

Everyone turned to her.

"We're gonna go home and let you guys talk." Andre said.

"About what?" Sydney asked, looking nervous.

Suddenly a small voice said "I got her."

We all turn around and see little Corey gently cradling Olivia, who is curled to his chest.

"Uhh…you sure Corey?' Andre asked.

Tori looks like she could melt into oblivion.

"Uh huh. I can't get the door though."

Cat jumped thru the girls and opened the door.

"Bye!" Cat kissed Olivia, then waved to Andre and Tori.

"Thanks for dinner." Andre smiled.

"Dinner?" Ellie yelped.

"Thunk." Went the door.

"Yup." Jade frowned.

"What's going on?" Sydney asked.

"Let's let Corey back in and then we can start this."

…

Corey opened the door and slipped in, then shut it.

"Where were you guys? Mom and daddy were worried!" Corey piped up.

Ellie suddenly made a move to him, but Jade practically tackled her.

Corey jumped in fright.

"I think you should go upstairs and play NextBox or something ok?" I smiled at him.

"Ok." He smiled.

"Don't you dare make a move towards him. Got it?" Jade bit at Ellie.

"Ok, fine! He's freaking 8! What gives him the right to question me?" She barked.

"What gives you the right to be out, PAST CURFEW without calling or texting anyone?" Beck asked, holding his hands out.

It's 9 o' clock. They're always supposed to be home by now if they haven't called ahead.

"We were with friends!" Sydney said quickly.

"Who?" Cat asked.

…

"Doesn't matter." Ellie said.

"Yeah it does!" I reply.

"Why?" Sydney asked.

"Because Sydney. Tonight you knew we were supposed to have everybody over for dinner! And everyone came! Except you two! We didn't know where you went after school!" I tell her.

"We were worried sick!" Jade snapped.

"But we're fine!"

"That's not the point!" Cat yelled. "You were gone and didn't tell us for SIX hours!"

"Oh get off it Cat." Ellie bit at her. "Everything is fine. No need to flip out about it."

"Okay!" Jade yelled, silencing me. "You. Get your stuff and get your ass to the car."

"Why? I'm hungry!" She replied.

Jade took one step forward, and stood in front of her daughter.

"Do…what I said. Eleanor." She frowned. "And don't call her Cat. Show some respect."

Ellie looked down and away. Clearly her mother's words hit home.

"Fine."

She then whipped around, opened the door, rushed thru it and slammed it behind her.

"Oh we're not done missy…" Jade grumbled.

"I'll get Matt." Beck jumped to the back door.

Then Syd followed him.

"Whoa! Where do you think you're going?" I ask.

"To my room." She stated.

"No. Please sit down." Cat asked nicely.

Sydney kept going up the stairs.

"Syd, c'mon." I said, following her.

"Leave me ALONE Dad." She yelled.

"Sydney, why are you so mad? Are we missing someth—"

SLAM!

I freeze in front of her door.

_She slammed the door in my face._

Click.

_AND locked it!_

I peek over the balcony to see Cat looking up to me, shocked.

Then I heard the back door open.

"Bye Aunt Cat!" Matt said, running and hugging her.

"Love you sweetie. Great seeing you." Cat smiled.

Matt then ran out the door.

Then Beck approached Cat.

"I think we're missing something." He said.

"Yeah. It's not like them to be so…hostile." Cat said.

"We'll look into it…" beck replied. "Thanks for dinner."

"No problem." Cat smiled.

Beck then walked out the door.

…

"What happened Mom? Are they back yet?" Kevin asked.

I walked downstairs.

"Yeah bud. They're back, but I think they're mad at us for being mad." I fudge the facts a little.

"Why? They know the rules." He said. "I know I have to be back by 8 if I don't call or text you guys."

"We think there's something they aren't telling us sweetheart. We'll figure it out." Cat smiled.

Kevin poked his head into the freezer and came out with a container of ice cream.

"Mind if I join you?' Cat smiled again.

"Sure. I got two spoons." He grinned goofily.

Cat laughed and followed him to the table.

I'm going to see if I can get Sydney to open up.

_Between me and her mom, she talks to me easier._

This time my ankles don't pop on my way up the stairs.

The door to the theater where the NextBox is kept is shut tight.

Knock Knock Knock.

"Sydney. Can I come in?"

…

"Sydneyyyy…"

…

…

I knock again.

"Can you please just go away?" She suddenly said quietly, next to the door.

Unfortunately it's still shut.

"No. I can't. What are we missing Syd. C'mon." I ask kindly.

"Go away Dad. I'm busy doing homework."

"Oh we both know that's not true." I say.

Then she whacked the door.

"GO AWAY!"

…

_Whoa._

"Are you hungry? I can get some stuff to heat up for you if you'd like." I say.

…

…

"I'll be right back." I say.

I feel terrible as I walk back downstairs.

"If you see your sister, don't say anything ok dude?" I tell Kevin as I walk over to the fridge.

"Got it. Why is she so mad?"

"No clue." Cat and I both say.

"Are you making her food?" Cat asked.

"Yeah. Ellie said she was hungry, so I'm guessing she is too."

"Oh yeah. Good point." Cat said.

I get out the green beans and chicken and set it on a plate.

_Unfortunately potatoes don't save._

We had to throw the little we had left out.

…

…

_Baked potato._

The girl loves them.

I grab a potato, clean it, poke holes in it and stick it in the microwave.

The simple and quickie way to bake potatoes.

Blink.

…

"Jade texted me. Apparently Ellie admitted that they were at the movies, and the reason they didn't call is because they were in the movie. They meant to, but ate after school and forgot." Cat said.

"That'd explain it." Kevin cracked.

"Kevin…" I say.

"What?"

"This isn't any of your business. Just keep your head down. Your sister is probably just feeling bad about forgetting." I say.

"…Okay."

He then took the ice cream back to the freezer and closed the door.

"Love you dad. I have to read for class, then will sleep." He said, hugging me from the side.

I turned him around and hugged him fully.

Before I let go, Corey came running and crashed into us.

"Oof!"

"Love you Daddy." He said.

Cat beamed and said "Don't let go yet!"

She got on the other size and we smushed the kids.

"Ahhh! Don't smush me!" Kevin squirmed out.

Corey laughed, then hugged his mom.

"Time for bed ok?" Cat smiled. "We'll be up to say goodnight."

"Ok."

"My light will probably be on." Kevin said.

"That's cool. Good luck reading." I say.

Corey followed his big brother upstairs.

Cat then turned to me and hugged me tight.

"We didn't mess up…did we?"

"We probably could have been nicer about it. But we were worried. Ellie's the one that messed up." I reassure her.

"Yeah…"

The microwave dinged, and she grabbed the plate while I slipped on a hot pad and grabbed the potato.

I quickly put on butter, and grabbed her favorite things she puts on them.

Sour cream, chives, grated cheese, and finally salt and pepper.

Then Cat grabbed the tray I use when I make her breakfast in bed and loaded it up.

We even put a bottle of raderade we know she likes.

The journey up the stairs always makes me nervous, but goes without event.

I set it down at her door and knock.

"Sydney? I heated up some stuff for you ok? It's at the door." I call out.

"Love you!" Cat added on.

…

I gently guide Cat away from Sydney's door and towards the boys' section of the upstairs.

First, Corey's room.

He's putting on his pajamas now.

"Gosh you're getting big." Cat said, causing him to look up and smile.

"Thanks mommy."

He then stood up and hugged us.

"Night bud." I say.

Cat followed him as he slipped under the covers and tucked him in, then turned on his night light.

"Love you." Cat smiled.

"Love you too mommy."

Cat and I creep out of the room, and towards Kevin's.

_The light is on._

"Knock knock." I say softly, also knocking on the door to announce our presence."

"Oh hey." Kevin said, turning around.

"Whatcha reading?" Cat asked.

"Shakespeare." He groaned. "When will I ever need to know this stuff?"

"In conversation. It comes up more than you'd expect." I say.

"Really?"

Cat nodded.

He groaned. "I'm so tired though…"

"Sleep. You can read it on the way to school." Cat suggested.

Kevin froze, then turned in his chair.

"You're a genius."

"That's what I'm here for."

He hugged cat's waist, then said "I'll finish the chapter, but read the rest tomorrow."

"How much you got left?" I ask.

"One more chapter."

"When's the class?"

"1st period."

Cat and I both cringe.

"Yeah I know."

"Good luck. And go to sleep." I say, walking out.

Cat kisses his cheek, then follows me.

On our way downstairs we notice that the tray is gone from Sydney's door.

I spend the next 30 minutes or so wiping down the kitchen, while Cat wipes up the table and counters.

The maid is coming tomorrow to clean what we miss.

After we finish, we collapse in our room and watch TV.

Some movie that was on whatever channel Cat had it on last.

Knock Knock.

Cat suddenly straightens up.

"Come in." I say.

…

"Hey."

I can feel Cat light up beside me.

"C'mere…sit."

Sydney nervously slipped past the TV and sat near her mom.

I mute the TV.

"I'm sorry I yelled." She said quietly.

Cat smiled gently and played with Sydney's hair.

"Is everything ok?"

"yeah…everything is fine."

"You're not all hormonal are you?" Cat asked.

_God does she have to be so blunt about it?_

It's awkward enough for me. I'm the one that buys the damned tampons for her.

"No. That's in two weeks."

…

"Jade said that apparently you guys were at a movie and forgot to text us when you had dinner." Cat continued.

Suddenly Sydney looked very confused, but covered it up just as quick.

_Hold up…_

"Yeah…it was a disaster. I should have called on the way home."

"Who drove you?" I ask.

Cat freezes, I assume because she knows how good a question it is.

"A friend from school. It was a bad day, so it was kind of like a girls night out thing."

She kept her eyes on the covers.

"Okay…do you wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head.

"Nuh uh. It's over now. No need to dwell."

"Well…ok." I say.

I don't think there's anything else to say.

_At least not to her._

"I'll see you guys in the morning." She said, getting up quietly.

"Ok. Sleep well." I say.

She quickly leaves the room and shuts the door behind her.

"What are you thinking?" cat immediately asked me.

I held my hand up.

_I think she's still at the door._

She always forgets that we can see her feet if she stands by the door.

Cat's face lights up, then she quietly unmutes the TV.

…

The feet at our door walked away.

"What?" Cat asked me.

"I don't think Ellie gave her mom the right story. I think it's a half truth."

"But why?"

"She reacted to the story like it was based it fact, but the details were wrong." I say.

"Dinner…no text…movie…I don't get it."

"Me neither. I say we just forget about it. She's home now." I sigh, collapsing into my pillows.

Cat curled up to me.

"Yeah…"

(A/N: To everyone who is asking about the premonitions from Winds Of Change, you'll see shortly. Have a good weekend everyone. Thanks for reading.)


	5. Murk and Mess

Sydney POV

I toss the dumb, stupid, worthless book into my locker and smash it shut.

Revealing Ellie.

_With her stupid mischievous smile._

"I'm not in the mood." I say.

"I know. I'll get right to it. Saw Austin just now." She said.

"Humph."

He's a stupid, slimy piece of—

"He was talking with his boys. But he stopped and talked to me."

I give her a look.

"Do I really have to hear this?" I ask.

"Yes. Yes you do. He asked how you were."

…

Ellie pushed ahead.

"I told him that you were mad, and that he should text you if he wants to know what's up."

I cross my arms.

"He should talk to me. Not text. You let him hide behind his phone."

"He said he'd text!" Ellie said.

"I DON'T CARE!"

_Oh crap that was loud._

I look around and everyone is staring at me.

"Sorry." I say quietly.

"Do we need to take this into the janitor's closet?" She asked.

"…No. But ever since we left the movie and he let my hand go, he's been like a ghost."

"I know. You've told me all of this."

"My parents still are giving me weird looks because of what you say." I snap.

"Really? Mom and Dad took what I said hook, line and sinker."

"I'm not sure. You should have talked to me. We didn't eat! Why'd you say we did! We were both hungry and said so! That's probably how they know we lied!" I say.

"What? You'd rather say that we ditched after lunch and went to the amusement park and rode roller coasters until the movie? Plus we left our phones in the car so we wouldn't lose them!"

"…What about Austin's friend. The junior." I say.

He drove us to the amusement park and paid for everything for Ellie.

Austin paid for us.

"Dead end."

"But you kissed!" I say.

"He's a skuzzball. I know when I guy wants to take me for a ride in bed."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yeah. We went to the mall that next Saturday and he told me to come over to his house because his parents were in Quebec."

"It could be innocent." I say.

Ellie gave me her "You're kidding" look.

"Probably not, but you could show some trust."

"You know me. The only person I trust fully is you." She replied in a beat.

"That's sad." I say.

"What? You don't feel the same?"

"No, I have more people." I say.

"Like?" She questioned.

"My Dad, you, and your mom."

She gave me an odd look.

"My mom? Why?"

"She…I don't know. Why don't you trust her?" I turn the question around.

Riiiiiiiinnngggg!

"Shit." We both say, then turning and sprinting to Sikowitz's.

_He's gonna make us get on stage and do something._

We stop running right before the door and act composed as we walk in.

Sikowitz looked up, then smiled.

"Girls girls…which one would like to go first?"

I point to Ellie instinctively.

"Sydney! Thanks for volunteering." He smiled.

I roll my eyes and dump my bag at the foot of the stage.

"You will be…"

_Why is Ellie sitting next to Austin?_

Why is he even there at all?

"GO!"

"Wait, what? I didn't hear you." I blurt out.

Sikowitz's shoulders slumped. "You're a woman that picks strangers out of the crowd and makes nonsense conversations. You can't talk about the same thing twice. Go." He spelled it out slowly for me.

In the crowd, Sinjin laughed.

_I'm gonna drill him._

"SINJIN! Why don't you get up here and shut that mouth of yours?"

He quickly ran up on stage and smiled.

"Hi Sydney."

He grabbed my hand.

"EWW! Get your hands off me!" I yelp, making it sound like I'm a woman in the 20's. "When'd you wash your hands last?"

He opened his mouth, and then paused.

"You're a piece of street trash! Off you go! Ellie!"

Sinjin just stood there, gaping at me.

"Move…" Ellie said, stepping up.

Sinjin didn't move.

So Ellie just pushed him.

CRASH!

"Uhhh…OW!" He yelled.

"What kind of felines do you own?" I ask.

"I have Cheshire, tabby and Chinese mix." Ellie played with her hair.

"How dare you suggest such vermin!"

Ellie played along with the shock.

"I don't think you have the right to complain."

"Do you know what this weather does to—"

"STOP!" Sikowitz yelled suddenly.

Ellie and I freeze, and then turn around.

_I can't tell what he's thinking._

His eyes are cloudy.

"Sit down. Time for me to begin class."

O…K?

Ellie and I sit down.

_Her next to Austin._

I catch his glimpse back once he writes "MOMENT" on the board.

_It looks like a mixture of sadness and disappointment._

Uh oh.

Robbie POV

"¿Usted quiere que limpiar los baños al aire?"

_Do you want us to clean the outside bathrooms?_

"Si. Por favor."

One of the Hispanic cleaning women turned to the other as I crossed to get my keys.

"¡Más rápido con el agua, tenemos que hacer una limpieza más!"

_Hurry up with the water, we have more cleaning to do._

"¡Voy tan rápido como puedo! El agua es lento!" The other said.

_I'm going as fast as I can! The water is coming out slow!_

Sigh.

I scoop up my keys and sneak out the door.

I unlock the Escalade and hop in.

I plug my phone in and start it.

Then I press the One Star button.

"One Star, how may I assist you?"

"Call Cat." I say firmly.

Stupid machine has to be talked at. Not to.

You have to talk at it.

"Calling Cat." The mechanical voice said.

Buzz…Buzz…Buzz…

"Hello?"

"Cat, it's me." I say.

"Robbie! Hey!" She chimed.

"How's it going?" I ask

"Good. Just about to go into a meeting. What's up?"

"I just remembered something."

"What?" She asked.

"Remember that promise you made Sydney about her 16th birthday?"

"The one about the car." She stated.

"Yes. You know Syd's birthday is next Wednesday right?"

She laughed and I can see her smile thru the phone.

"Of course I remembered. February 6th."

"You gonna keep your promise?" I ask.

"I'm going down to the dealer tomorrow to scope things out."

I smile.

"I thought so."

"She's gonna flip out." Cat said.

I laugh.

"As long as she doesn't die, I think we'll be ok."

She giggled. "That's mean."

"Maybe. So a meeting huh?" I ask.

"Yup. You taking the girls to Pasadena?"

"Only Sydney. Ellie has a appointment with a dermatologist apparently." I say.

"Dermatologist?" Cat asked.

"I don't know."

"She looks fine."

"Yeah."

I hear somebody call her name in the background.

"I gotta go. Meeting is about to start."

"Love you." I say

"Love you too. Bye."

"Call ended." The voice said.

I know that you dumb car.

_So she's keeping the promise._

I pull into the parent pickup line at Hollywood Arts and park.

_I've got a minute or two before the girls come out._

Honestly, I'm not surprised Cat remembered the promise. She nearly passed out a few years ago when my dream I had when Sydney was a baby about a school get together came true.

Unfortunately, the guys she liked never liked her back. Lucky for her that he moved because his father got some big job.

I remember those dreams like it was just yesterday.

_There are some kids._

I remain seated, waiting for Sydney and Ellie to come out.

I take a drink of my coffee and check my phone.

_No new notifications._

Thump.

I look up to see Sydney and Ellie with their faces pressed against the door.

I laugh and unlock the doors.

"Sorry about that! I was hoping you'd break in!" I joke, getting both girls to laugh.

I didn't get a chance to see Sydney before Cat took her to school. Her brown hair is down; she's wearing a red tank top, with a white cardigan, white shorts and flats.

Ellie is wearing all black.

At least she doesn't look as menacing as her dear mother.

Syd once told me that Ellie scares people in class.

Maybe it's the fact I've known her since she's been born. When I changed your diaper, you can't scare me I guess.

"How was school?" I ask, pulling out into the always dangerous passing lane of the waiting area.

Accidents happen all the time. Parents being stupid, being distracted by their kids.

I can't say I'm much better, but at least I'm careful.

"Fine." Sydney replied.

"Eh. Ok I guess." Ellie offered.

"So it was exciting." I deduce.

That is always their replies. "Eh" and "Fine."

"Not really." Ellie replied.

"Homework?"

"I'll do it at Aunt Jade's later." Sydney replied, brushing her bangs out of her face with a neutral expression.

_Something's up with that girl._

_She looks mad._

It's eating at her too. She's not all here.

_She's thinking about something._

Because she isn't going to Jade's today. That's Thursday, and today is Tuesday.

I kick on the radio, and before long Ellie and Syd are jamming, swinging back and forth with the rhythm of the hip song, which has been on the radio a lot recently.

Ellie crushes the chorus, while simultaneously Sydney hits the high note.

_Wow, they're good._

Once the song ends I turn it down and say "Nice. Absolutely perfect."

"Thanks Robbie." Ellie smiles.

"Thanks Dad." Syd smiles too, but kind of self-consciously.

I turn the radio back on, and the girls half sing, half listen to the next couple of songs as I turn into Ellie's neighborhood and meander to the gated portion.

I park, and everybody piles out, with Syd dumping her backpack in the backseat where Ellie's was.

"I'm home!" Ellie yells as she crosses the threshold, leaving the door open for Sydney and I.

"Hey!" I hear Jade's voice as I hold the door for Sydney.

She slips in and goes to their pantry as Jade pops out of her bedroom and pulls Ellie into her arms.

"How are ya? School good?" Jade asked, rubbing her daughter's arm.

"Fine. Nothing big. Have a form for you to sign." She said evasively.

"Don't tell me you saw Principal Alsek again." Beck said darkly, suddenly popping out from the area of the kitchen.

"It's not." Ellie said, face not giving away anything. "It's for home ec."

"Why?" Jade looked confused.

"We're going to have to take care of one of those baby dolls for a week."

"Those crying ones?" I asked.

"Yeah, and they go to the bathroom and stuff too."

Jade smirked. "That'll be fun."

"Yeah, Sydney will do most of it." Ellie shrugged.

"Oh no I'm not!" Sydney replied, obviously in the pantry.

Beck laughed, and I smiled, causing Ellie to look at me.

"Whatcha looking for kiddo?" Jade called out to Sydney.

"Something chocolate!"

"There are some cookies on the counter!" Jade replied.

Next thing I know, Ellie and Sydney are pawing at a plate covered in aluminum foil.

"Remember when we had to do that project?" Beck asked Jade and I, laughing as we said it.

"Yeah." Jade smiled. "We didn't need forms back then though."

"What happened?" Ellie asked, back at her father's side.

Sydney slid between Jade and I.

"Your mother destroyed both hers, and your fathers." I jump in, smiling.

Jade immediately looked livid. "At least mine didn't get blown up by Sinjin!"

"Hey, I didn't know he was going to do that!" I say defensively, as both Sydney and Ellie are laughing.

"Andre left his at the studio I think." Beck said.

"No, he left it at a restaurant I think." I answered.

"Yeah, 'Left.'" Jade said, with air quotes around left.

"What about my mom's?" Sydney asked.

"She was the only one out of our little group that came back with it in one piece." Beck said.

"She applied makeup to it I swear." I say.

"What about Aunt Tori?" Ellie asked.

"She hadn't come yet." Beck replied.

"How much longer before she did?" Sydney asked.

"A couple more years, 9th grade." Beck answered.

"Yeah, and you kissed her." Jade scowled at Beck.

Ellie and Sydney's jaws drop.

"Oh come on, that was years ago! Let it go!" Beck groaned.

"Why? You're the one who did it!" Jade replied hotly.

"Hey!" I jump between them. "Easy."

"So…you guys were a few years older than us when you kissed Aunt Tori?" Sydney pushed.

"Same year. Freshman year." I say.

"Wow." Was Ellie's reaction.

"I can't imagine you at 15." Sydney said.

I ignore her comment and look to Beck.

"Where are the boys?"

"Your house. They wanted to play games and hit the baseball."

"Ahh." I say.

"Anyway…where you guys headed off to?" Jade asked.

"Rehearsal." Sydney said indifferently.

"Ok. Beck asked.

Then I turn to Syd. "We better get going."

"Yeah."

"Bye!" Jade came in for the quick hug.

Beck fist bumped me and Ellie hugged me.

"Bye Robbie!"

"Ellie, it's Uncle Robbie." I joke.

She knows I don't care either way.

Jade and Beck laugh.

"Bye!" Sydney waved.

They all waved to her, and I shut the door behind us.

The walk to the car is silent, and I pull out while Sydney is texting someone.

"Ok, I know something's up. You wanna talk about it?" I say, turning onto one of the main roads.

"Kinda. I don't know."

"Will a shake change your mind? You got time before rehearsal starts."

A genuine smile crosses her face and she nods.

"Ok!" I say peppily, signaling to the left.

We end up at a Freezy Queen. She gets a large chocolate Freezie and I get a vanilla and chocolate shake.

We're too busy gulping down our treats that we don't talk until we're on the highway.

"Ok, you want to start or do I need to poke around for the right spot?" I joke, starting off this conversation.

I'm pretty good at loosening her up in cases like this.

_I have a suspicion based off what happened last week._

She smiled and said "Poke."

"It's a guy."

A shocked and horrified look crossed her face.

"Ellie told you."

"No she didn't. I just didn't recognize the expression on your face. And that's usually the problem with teenage girls." I joke. "So what's the problem? Guys not noticing you?"

"No…just not the right one." She said.

"Why not?" I play dumb.

_It's the guy sweetheart. Not you._

"I don't know. I've tried talking to him…"

"Did he talk back?"

"Yeah, but he seemed nervous."

I laughed.

"What's so funny?" She snapped.

"Nothing." I say quickly. "You're a pretty girl, it makes sense he's nervous."

"Not the prettiest girl in the class. I'm not even as pretty as Ellie…"

"Hey." I say strongly. "You're more beautiful than Ellie. I know you're self-conscious about your body. You'll fill out. It's not you ok? It's him. Not you."

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Absolutely. Is that all that's wrong?"

"Yeah…but…"

"But…" I lead her on.

"I…I wanna see if I can sing."

"You can sing. You mean go talk to an executive or something?" I ask.

"Yeah. But I don't want Mom to know."

"Why not?" I ask again.

"Because…she's all famous and great. I don't want to be treated like her daughter. I'm me. I just wanna find out if I'm good." She said quietly.

"You're good. But this isn't about the singing. This about your mom isn't it?"

"I…I know she wants me to sing and be like her…but I'm afraid if I don't like it…she won't love me!" She suddenly wailed.

I stopped at a stoplight and pull her into a hug, where I see she's crying.

"Syd…calm down sweetheart. Your mother loves you and will always love you. You could be a secretary and she'd be proud of you and love you ok?"

"But she's always giving me tips…what if I disappoint her?" She wailed.

"You won't." I say calmly. "She just wants you to get better. This process was easier for her because she wasn't famous at your age like you are. She just had to get noticed, which she did like Aunt Tori, Aunt Jade, Uncle Beck and Uncle Andre ok? Your mom only wants you to be happy. Now, would she love to see you follow in her footsteps and act and sing? Sure? But she would hate herself if you kept on with it not because you like it, but because you think you have to. She just wants you to be happy ok?"

She suddenly hugs my side.

"Thanks daddy."

"Anytime Syddo. And I mean it ok? Just be you. Do what makes you happy. We'll figure everything out."

She smiled widely, showing her teeth like she does when she believes what she's hearing.

"So what's on tap for rehearsal?' I ask as she hastily applies a little makeup from her purse.

"Line run thru and character tests. Nothing big."

I smile and shake my head.

"What?" She asked.

"You sound like your mother."

"I do not." She said.

"Yeah, you do. I would know ok? I've known your mother for years. Long before you came along." I smile, parking.

We both hop out and start towards the theater.

"And Kevin and Corey?"

"And Kevin and Corey." I smile.

We reach the set soon after, and Sydney gives me a quick hug.

"Bye dad."

"Later Sydney. Break a leg. Your mom will pick you up at 7." I say.

"Ok!"

"Bye!" I wave, as she sees her friend and dashes off.

I fiddle with my phone on the walk back to the car, then jam out to my music until I cut off the ignition.

_The girls say my music sucks._

They like pop. I'm more of a rock guy.

PING!

I smile to myself.

PING!

_The boys are hitting._

…

"DUDE!" I hear Matt yell.

"What happened?" Corey asked.

"I… I don't know." Kevin said.

"You whiffed! How'd you whiff on that?" Matt asked.

"I don't know? It just hung there!"

I laugh and approach the gate.

"You swung right under it!"

I knock on the gate.

"Uhh guys? No friendly fire ok?" I say.

"Daddy!" Corey yelled.

I open the gate and Corey smashes into me.

"Hey bud. How are you?"

"I'm great!" He beams

I look up and see Kevin staring at his bat.

"I overheard what just happened. Did you seriously whiff?"

"Uhh…yeah."

"It was hilarious!" Matt laughed in the background.

For half a second Kevin had a look like he wanted to bludgeon Matt.

_Can't blame him. Tough crowd._

"How were you guys' days?" I ask.

"Good!" They all said.

"Great. I'll go ahead and get you guys a drink ok? You guys keep going."

"Thank you!" They all yelled.

I smile and hop inside the back door.

_Kids._

PINGG!


	6. Small Steps

(A/N: A word of warning to everyone. This Chap is is extremely long. I usually don't do an entire day, but it was too important to do less than this. A normal chap for me is 2000/2500. And I uploaded more pictures to tumblr. So check those out at your leisure. Hope you guys have a good Monday.)

Sydney POV

"Have a good day girls." I hear Dad say.

"Thanks." Ellie replied as I shut my door.

_Another stupid day at school._

Ellie catches up to me, a smile plastered on her face.

"C'mon! Smile!" She playfully pushed me.

I give her a look.

"Do you like being in school on your birthday?" I ask.

"No. But you should still look happy! It's your birthday!"

I hear "Happy birthday Sydney!" and turn.

Some no name that I've always gone to school with smiled and waved.

I smile and wave back.

_He's nice, but I've never really talked to him._

I turn back to Ellie.

"It's your 16th birthday. Aren't you happy?"

"Not really."

"Why not? You can go get a permit. And then a license!" She asked, looking incredulous.

"I could have done that in the last year. But nobody took me." I say, as we approach our lockers.

"You could have asked Raffy to take you there."

"Without my parents' permission?" I retort, grabbing my book for science class.

"He said "Call when you want to go somewhere." He cares about you. If you asked him to take you somewhere and keep an eye on things, he'd do it! Your parents pay him." Ellie suggested.

"But he'd tell the—"

"Sydney!"

I freeze.

Ellie suddenly smiled.

"Don't turn around. Let me get it ready." He said.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee." Ellie smiled.

_Focus. Get your stuff for class._

"Ok…you can turn around." I hear.

I turn and—

_WHOA._

Austin…

"Happy birthday." He smiled.

He has cupcakes.

_And they're lit._

"Make a wish."

"I don't think I can blow them all out at the same time." I say nervously.

_I think there are 16._

He's such a sweetheart.

"How about this? You take half and I take half." He proposes.

"Sure."

"On 3. 1…2…"

I blow out my half as he blew out his half.

He smiles and waved away the smoke, then extended them to me.

"For you."

"I…thanks." I smile nervously.

_He baked me cupcakes for my birthday._

"No problem." He smiled as I take one.

"Can I have one?" He asked.

I nod, having just took a bite.

"Thanks."

We both spent the next few minutes having a cupcake.

"So…I have a proposition for you." He said.

I look over.

_A twist on how he texted me an invite to the movies two weeks ago._

"Ok?"

"Since I am a firm believer that birthdays are days of fun—"

I can't stop my giggle.

"—I say we bounce on out of here."

I freeze and look at him.

"Like…ditch class?"

"Yeah. That's exactly what I am saying."

"Whe…What will we do?" I ask.

_I wanna go._

I have no desire to be here.

I've never skipped a full day before in my life, but he's asking me to cut class with him.

_Hell of a way to introduce himself to me again._

He's been quiet since we left that stupid movie theater.

I wanna talk to him about it. I just don't know how to start the conversation.

"Go to the beach. Once we're there I'll explain more of my plan."

Then he smiled again.

"Are you in?"

I slam my locker door.

"Let's go." I say.

"I'll grab the cupcakes."

Wait…

"Wait…how will we get there?"

He suddenly popped up, cupcakes still on the ground near my locker.

Then he pulled out some keys.

"Keys?"

"My mom's car keys." He smiled.

"You drive?" I ask.

He nodded.

"Why…why didn't you drive us to the movies two weeks ago?" I ask.

"We'll talk about that. Let's get out of here."

Ok!

He scooped up the cupcakes and walked with me out the front door.

Ellie POV

_EEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!_

Austin…

Sydney is so lucky!

I saw the cupcakes as he told Syd to stay still.

_Hopefully that gets them going._

And hopefully I gave them enough time to start kissing it up.

I sip my coffee and walk back to…

_Wait…_

Where are they?

Sydney POV

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Austin smiled and turned down the volume slightly.

"You were supposed to keep singing!" I turn to him.

Now I feel embarrassed.

"Sorry, you were doing so good though, I didn't want to bring you down." He smiled.

"Oh shut up. You're a good singer."

He shook his head.

"I have a question."

"Ok." I say.

He turned the volume down all the way.

"There's always been rumors going around school that Cat Valentine is your mom. I know your last name is Valentine…am I looking too much into it?"

"No, she's my mom." I say.

He was looking ahead.

And froze.

"So…she is your mom."

"Uh huh."

He kept his hand on the wheel, but the look on his face said a lot.

"That's…that's not why you're doing this right?" I ask.

He jumped like he got shocked.

"No! No no noooo. Wh…Of course not. I never believed those rumors. I just asked out of curiosity." He clarified.

_Thank god._

I smile to myself.

"I'm just shocked. That's all." He broke the silence.

"Why are you shocked? You probably knew she lived in LA."

"Well, yeah. But I mean…she's an amazing artist. She's all over my pearPod. I love her stuff. The fact that I'm one degree of separation away from meeting her is just kind of unbelievable."

"Unbelievable? Why do you say that? She's a normal person." I say.

"I…she doesn't seem like it. I mean…She's Cat Valentine."

"And I'm Sydney Valentine. What's your point?"

He sputtered and said "Nothing. Sorry. It's probably a sore subject for you."

"Not really." I say.

He looked over at me.

"Really? People don't compare you to your mom all the time?"

"I really don't see people that would say that much. I'm ghost child remember?"

He smiled and nodded. "Why is that?"

"I hate the spotlight. I'm Sydney. I don't like how they take pictures just because my mom is famous."

"That's part of it I thought." He said, pulling off the highway.

_Santa Monica._

I wish I would have brought my swimsuit, or something more comfy.

I dressed up to catch Austin's eye.

Instead, he's driving me to the beach.

"I just don't like it." I say.

He seemed to understand that. "Are you thinking about doing music or theater?"

"I'm looking into it. I'm taking classes for theater."

"Good. You're really good. And you can really sing. It's like your mom's…but it's got its own awesomeness."

I giggle and smile.

"Really?"

I've never heard someone say it like that.

"Yup. It's amazing. I'm glad I didn't run off the road. It's hypnotizing." He smiled.

"Thanks…I wish I would have brought like a swimsuit or something."

He pulled into the turn lane.

"We can buy something. We are on the beach." He stated.

"But…it'll be all expensive." I protest.

"I'm buying." He said.

"Austin!"

"I don't hear you. What about the radio?" he said, turning it up then smiling.

_Boys…_

I try to hide my feet as I silently jam out.

He's got some great songs going.

He parked and held the door for me at the little shop.

It's small, but has a nice smell of seashore.

I love the beach.

_I just love water in general._

I like this two piece.

I'll probably use it at home or Jade's too once we go back.

Austin is up at the front buying a case of something.

"I'm here." I say quietly.

_It's half peppy cola and half lemonade._

He's so smart.

The guy behind the counter rang us up.

"37.70."

Austin handed him two bills, and the guy made change.

"Thanks." Austin smiled.

He unlocked the car, and I hopped in.

Austin stopped at the Ice container and dragged out a bag.

_He didn't buy it._

"What are you doing?" I ask, half frantic.

"Just a sec. I bought it." He smirked.

He popped the trunk then pulled out a cooler.

_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?_

He put in a layer of ice, then placed the drinks inside and dumped ice on top, then heaved the whole thing back to the trunk.

After throwing away the bag and hopping back in, he started towards the beach.

"You're smarter than you look."

"Thanks…I think." He smiled.

I giggled again.

_STOP THAT!_

He turned up the radio on the brief drive from the store to the beach.

"Okay…" he said after hopping out and popping the trunk.

He heaved the cooler out and plopped it onto the concrete.

"I'm not carrying that." I blurt out.

"Me neither." He said.

Then he popped a button on the side and a handle revealed itself.

"Nice!" I say, as he begins pulling it on two wheels.

"Thanks. My mom bought it when I started doing AAU ball. She said the cooler was going to kill her otherwise."

I smile and carry my swimsuit with me as he stops at the backseat, then throws a bathing suit of his own over his shoulder.

We walked for 2 or 3 minutes, and then found a nice spot in the sun.

"Uhm…can I see the car keys?" I smile.

"Why?" He asked.

"I was going to go change and put my clothes in the backseat if that's ok."

He suddenly dug in his pocket.

"Here. I'll follow you and get the towels I brought."

"You brought those too?" I yelp.

"Uh huh. I tried thinking of everything."

"You are smarter than you look." I smile, and then impulsively ruffle his hair.

He laughed. "Now that is a complement."

"Yep. Let's go." I waved.

He followed me and grabbed the towels, then let me lock it before showing me where the changing rooms were.

I nervously slip in and change.

_I hate places like this._

I'm constantly afraid of some creepy guy seeing my boobs.

What scares me more though, is Austin seeing my bra and stuff. So I set those on the bottom of my clothes pile, then cover it with my shirt and jeans, then top it off with my purse.

The beach is deserted, as it should be for a Friday morning.

I take a deep breath and try to stay calm as I approach him.

_He's texting on his phone._

He's going to think I look fine.

_God I hope he thinks I look good._

"I'm back." I smile, then toss the keys next to him.

He looks up and swallows.

"Oh…Ok. I'll be right back." He said, and then scurried away.

I can't hold back a smile.

_That's a relief._

I spread out a towel and plop onto it.

"_Where are you?" –Ellie_

I take a picture of the sand leading to the water and send it.

It's really pretty.

_I can't believe I'm supposed to be in 2__nd__ period right now._

It's almost 9 AM.

And I'm at the beach.

_I love living in California._

All I need to do is get my permit and license and I can come here all the time.

Talk about paradise.

_I'm thirsty._

I crawl over to his spot and pop open the cooler and get out a lemonade.

_Too early for a soda._

Even though it does sound good.

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT? He took you to the beach?"_

"Yep." I smile and send back.

"I'm back." He said, bending to get a towel to lay out.

OH MY…

_I feel faint._

I thought he was hot while clothed.

The boy is all muscle, clearly from working out and playing baseball.

"Cool. Thank you again for choosing this over school." I smiled at him.

He laughed. "Anytime. I'm glad I did it. This is already better than school can ever be."

"Really?" I blurt out.

_Idiot!_

"Yep." He smiles, then grabs a drink.

I check my phone.

"_You better make a move. I'm sure he doesn't take every girl to the beach."_

I toss my phone away.

Thinking that way surely can't help.

"So…do you mind if we talk about the other night?" He nervously asked.

I chance a look at him, and he's looking at me, clearly uncomfortable.

"I know you're mad." He added on.

I tilt my head.

"Oh really? How's that? Are you psychic too?"

"No. I heard you last Wednesday yell 'I don't care' at the top of your lungs. I saw you and Ellie talking, right after she basically told me to talk to you."

"Ok. Talk." I cross my arms.

No lookie at my bikini while you're in trouble.

"Where do you want me to begin?"

"How about you tell me why you invited me to the movies, then once we leave you can't get away fast enough, then don't talk to me for two weeks!" I say.

He bit his lip.

"I thought that's where you'd want to start."

"Go. Talk."

"Look…my parents don't like me being out late. I texted them, telling them I was out with friends and that I'd be home. They didn't like it. So I had to get home ASAP."

"Me too. My mom and dad didn't like that I forgot to text them. Ellie came up with some lame alibi. But that doesn't explain why you didn't tell me this earlier! I would have taken it fine!"

"How would I have known that? Seriously? Girls are so confusing. I don't even know why Skylar broke up with me back in September ok? Plus I heard you be all mad, so I just got nervous. Today I manned up, baked the cupcakes and took action." He said.

"Skylar thinks that you're too perfect for her. Too good of a guy." I say flatly.

"How do you know? You guys never talk." He replied.

"Word got out once the hottest guy in school was single again."

_OH CRAP!_

I clap my hands over my mouth, and his eyebrows shot up.

WHY DID I SAY THAT?

He then started smirking.

"Is that your opinion or a general opinion?"

I blush madly.

"No comment."

He lightly laughed and sipped his drink.

"Look Sydney…I'm really sorry. I know I messed up. I should have handled things differently. I apologize for hurting you. You're a great girl who didn't deserve me being such a jerk." He said, looking at the sand and playing with it.

_Awww…_

"Thanks Austin." I smile.

"Can we hug and forget about that? Cause it's been eating me alive." He asked.

I smile and crawl over to him.

He quickly pulled me into a soft hug.

_God I hope that wasn't awkward for him._

"You're soft." I say, defiantly sitting on his blanket.

I do not want to move.

"Thank you. My sister disagrees, but she's not here, so who cares what she thinks."

I laugh, and he chuckled.

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "She's 5. Had to baby sit her a ton before she started going to school. As soon as I got out of her grasp, I fell into Skylar's."

I roll my eyes.

God I hate her.

_There's a reason why she's got the nickname the wicked witch of the west._

"I'm sorry." He blurted out. "I know you guys hate each other. I won't bring her up anymore."

"No, it's ok. There's a reason she's the wicked witch of the west." I say.

He suddenly looked shocked. "What'd you call her?" he laughed.

"The wicked witch of the west. She's evil." I say

"So true. And you're so much more talented and prettier than her."

I smile at him.

"Is that your opinion or a general opinion?"

"That's my opinion. And proud of it." He smirked.

We both laugh.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" He asked.

"Two brothers. All they do is play sports and NextBox." I say.

He smiled.

"They sound cool."

I groan.

"Oh no. Not you too."

"Oh yes. Me too. What sports do they play?" he asked.

"Baseball. My brother that's 12 wants to play football, but my mom won't let him."

He gave me an odd look.

"Why not?"

"She watches the news about all this concussion damage and suicides from ex-players and doesn't want that from her sons." I say.

"Makes sense to me. Are they both younger than you?" he asked.

"Yeah. 12 and 8."

"Ahh. What're their names?"

"Kevin and Corey." I say.

"Corey is the younger one?"

I nod. "What about your sister?"

"Samantha. But she goes by her middle name Crystal."

"Ok…" I say nervously.

_That's weird._

"I know. My family is weird." He smiled.

"Not nearly as weird as mine."

He laughed.

"Doubtful."

I subtly shift so we're side by side.

He hugged me again around the shoulders this time.

"Did Ellie ask where you went?"

"Yeah."

"What'd you say?"

"I sent her a pic of the beach."

He jumped.

"She won't rat us out?"

"No." I smile. "She's been telling me to talk to you for weeks."

"I should have listened to her." He sighed.

"…Nah."

"Nah?" He asked.

"I like how things worked out. I'd rather be here on the beach making up then in the hall or a closet."

He smiled and played with the sand.

I sipped my drink.

"Agreed."

I sigh and "accidentally" lean on him.

"Oh. Do you mind?" I ask.

"Of course not. Go ahead."

I frown at him.

"No staring. Got it?"

He went bright red.

"I…no. Never. Sorry I made you think I'd do that."

"It's ok. But if I'm leaning on you, you have a nice view, if you get my drift." I say.

"Loud and clear."

"Good." I say, then resting on his side.

_MAN THIS BOY IS COMFY._

Can I make him into a pillow or something?

My thoughts are distracted by him brushing the sand off my leg.

"Thanks." I smile.

"No problem. Happy to be of service."

_His voice…_

Gotta stay calm.

Stay. Calm Sydn—

He suddenly tuned my head gently with two fingers on my jawbone, and then kissed me.

…

_He's kissing me._

OH MY GOD.

This isn't my first kiss, but it's my most anticipated for sure!

_I waited 5 months for today._

He pulls away too soon.

I'm so shocked I don't open my eyes a few seconds.

_I…_

HE KISSED ME!

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!_

"Oh god…I messed up didn't I? Oh no…I'm so sorry—" He sputtered, looking miserable.

"You didn't mess up. I…" I say.

"Did you not like it? You didn't kiss back. Am I a bad kisser?" He panicked.

"No. That's not it. I…I'm just surprised."

"Do you not like me? Is it that kind of thing?" He asked.

"No, it's not. Do you like me?" I turn the question around.

"Uhh…yeah. I do. I like you a lot. I wouldn't do all this for a normal girl."

I smile. "Thanks."

"So…now what?" He asked, voice betraying his calm appearance.

I look at him and cock my head to the side.

"I think we kiss again."

He lit up, then happily obliged.

Robbie POV

"Robbie!"

"Hey Mom." I smile.

"Cat! How are you honey?" Mom asked as Dad appeared in the back of the house, coming our way.

"I'm wonderful Mrs. Shapiro, how are you?" Cat beamed.

"I'm great."

"Dad." I smile.

He smiled back and clapped my shoulder. "How are you holding up?"

I let out a breath. "Ok…can't believe the time has passed so fast."

"That's how it goes." Mom smiles.

"16. I can't believe it." Cat said.

"She's at school I take it." Dad said.

I nod. "I dropped her off. I didn't like doing it, especially since it's her birthday AND a Friday. Just seems like she should have the day off."

Dad smiled.

"You're a softie." Cat joked.

"And you're no better."

"Why not?" Mom asked.

"Well…we bought Sydney's birthday gift earlier today."

"Which is?" Dad asked.

"Well, when she was a baby, Cat promised that she'd get a car when she turned 16. So today we fulfilled that promise."

"A car?" My mom beamed.

"Yup. White range rover." Cat said.

"Model year?"

"This one. 2027."

He nodded.

"Point is, Cat cried while we signed the papers." I say.

Cat swatted my arm.

"You just had to say that didn't you?" She asked.

"Yes. Yes I did."

"It's fine sweetheart. I cried every year on Robbie's birthday since he was 14 to 21." Mom said kindly.

"I even teared up at his graduation." Dad admitted.

"What?' I yelp.

"Really?" Cat smiled.

"It's true." Mom said.

Dad nodded.

"So why are you here? Just to say hi and tell us the news about a car?" Dad asked.

"Uhh…no." Cat said.

"I wanted to ask you guys for an opinion on something." I say.

"Ok. Shoot." He said.

"Cat and I have been talking about whether or not to tell Sydney the truth about her father." I say.

"I think we should wait." Cat piped up.

"I say that we've gotten damn lucky she hasn't found out already. The other night we zaplooked her, and it came up on the first search." I say. "I think we have to tell her soon, otherwise she'll find out on her own and this becomes a disaster."

Mom bit her lip.

"I agree with Robbie." Dad said.

Cat frowned.

"Sorry angel. You know I love you." He smiled at her.

Cat nodded.

"I see both sides. But I agree with Robbie. We don't want her finding out on her own."

"We thought you'd say that." Cat said.

"Then why'd you ask us?' Mom asked.

"Because we wanted to see how it's sound when we talk to you. Plus I want to do it." I say.

Then Cat jumped in.

"Without me."

Both my parents look to me for an explanation.

"Cat. I'm the one that's been the lying one. I have to tell her. By myself. I want to make sure she understands why I did it, and that I absolutely love her."

"I can reinforce that!" Cat said.

"She can." Both my parents say.

"But…Cat might sound like we're ganging up on her." I counter.

"Possibly…what about her actual dad?" Mom asked.

"I don't know. He emailed me a few weeks ago, updating his info and asking how we were." I say.

"I've been impressed that he hasn't hidden from you guys." Dad says.

"I know right?" Cat piped up.

_Still hates him._

She has a right to.

"She'll want to know who he is." Mom says.

"I know. I was going to pull her aside after I get back from my tour. Cat was going to compile some pictures and the actual birth certificate and custody transfer docs. Stuff like that." I tell them.

"What's he doing nowadays?" Dad asked, arms crossed.

"Manager in some office building. Makes decent money. Like 90 grand a year. Family now. Wife and 3 kids." I say.

"Four." Cat, Mom and Dad all say.

"Yeah…4 kids." I amend my statement.

"She might not like that. He has a family, but didn't stick with her." Mom said.

"I know." I say.

"You look nervous." Dad said.

"Of course I am. I've been lying to her whole entire life. And now I'm going to burst that bubble? What if she starts screaming at me? What then?" I ask.

"She won't do that." Mom and Dad both say.

"Yeah, but you get his point." Cat adds.

"This could go VERY bad." I say.

"Just trust that it won't. Ok baby." Mom said, coming to hug me.

I hug her and sigh.

"Tonight's cookout is still a go right" Dad asked Cat.

"Yep." I say, as Mom lets me go.

"Great. So we'll see yo—"

Suddenly my phone went off.

"It's Sydney?" I say, confused.

"Huh?" Cat asked.

I tap 'Answer Call.'

"Hello?"

"Daddy? It's me." Sydney's voice said.

"Sydney! Hey! Everything ok?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'm good."

"Where are you at?" I ask.

Cat and my mom give me a thumbs up for the question.

"In a friend's car in the parking lot. I was just calling to say I don't need to be picked up at school today."

"Ok. Something going on?"

Cat and my parents all look surprised.

"Yeah, some friends want to take me for ice cream and hang out for an hour. Is it ok if I'm back at 5:30 tonight?"

"Hold on." I cover the mouthpiece.

"Some friends want her to hang out and have ice cream after school. She asks if 5:30 is ok for her to get back."

Cat smiled. "We can hide her gift and have it ready when she gets home."

My dad pumped his fist and pointed at her, smiling.

"Why 5:30?" Cat asked.

"I'll ask." I say.

"Hey Syddo, why 5:30?" I ask.

"I don't know. I picked a time. Where are you?" She asked.

"At your grandparents house. You know dinner starts at 7 right?" I ask.

Cat hissed "Tell her she can come at 6:30 if she wants."

"It does?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah. You can come at 6:30 if you want."

"Really? That'd be awesome! Thanks daddy!"

I laugh. "No problem Sydney. Having a good day?"

"Eh. Boring. Sikowitz's is next."

"Ok. Have fun. See you at 6:30."

"Ok! Bye!"

I hang up and smile.

"I take it she jumped at the 6:30 idea." Dad joked.

"Yup."

"I'll text everyone saying she gets there at 6:30 and let Jade know about the driving arrangements." Cat said.

"So I guess we'll see you guys at 6." Mom asked.

"Yeah. We'll need to hide the car in the neighborhood." I say.

"OOH! Maybe once she gets home, we can drive it into the driveway as a way to show her!" Cat yelped.

My dad clapped once. "We have a winner."

"That was easy." I say.

My mom fake hit a button, like in the ads.

Everyone laughed.

Sydney POV

(9 Hours later)

I wiped the tears from my eyes and tried to stop laughing.

"Hah…oh my gosh…" he croaked out, keeping his gaze ahead.

"That seriously happened?" I laugh.

"Yeah. Then he started running around screaming like a girl saying "I'M GONNA DIEEEEEEE!"

I burst into more laughter and rest my head on the dash.

"You guys are crazy." I say.

"Yep. Wild and crazy bunch we are." He said flatly.

_He's being so sarcastic._

He said that when he's relaxing he plays video games, relaxes with friends, watches TV or sleeps.

Turns out he's very normal! I always thought he was a lot more…

I don't know where I'm going with that.

But you know what I mean. When you like somebody, things are NEVER simple. And they just seem different.

I smile and look at him.

He's a little darker from the sun we got today.

_I probably am too._

But it was soooo worth it.

He pulled into my neighborhood and stopped in a random cul-de-sac.

"So…I really don't want to let you leave." He smiled somberly.

"I know. I don't want to go either." I say sadly.

"But…I'm glad we talked."

"Me too." I smile at him.

"And other stuff."

I laugh.

"Yeah. I have a question." I say.

"Go." He smiled at me.

"Whatttt…does this mean?" I nervously ask.

Then I course correct.

"Where do we stand?" I blurt out as he opened his mouth.

He suddenly burst into an adorable smile.

"I think…I'd like to ask you out. On a normal date."

"Can it be next Saturday?" I ask. "My dad will be gone and my mom won't mind me being out late."

"He's going on tour you said?" he asked.

I nod.

"I think I can make that happen." He smiled.

I smile back.

"But until then…I'd love to call you my girlfriend." He leaned in to me.

I gently lean in to and kiss him.

The feeling that I'm going to melt into a puddle will NEVER get old.

_I MEAN EVER._

"I'd love that." I say quietly, our faces inches apart.

He smiled, then kissed me again briefly.

"I better get you home." He said.

"Why are we early?" I ask.

"Good impression. Parents like it when you bring their kids home early. Because usually they are late."

…

"You're good." I say.

"Thanks."

I check myself in the mirror, making sure there are no tell tale markers that I've been kissing Austin.

I close the mirror when he stops.

"This is it right?" He asked.

"Yup. Thanks for the great day." I smile.

"Of course. Happy to do it."

I step out of the car, but lean on the hood.

"Text you once I get done with this dinner?"

"Please." He smiled.

"Ok. Thanks for the best birthday ever."

He laughed. "Go have fun."

"Bye."

"Bye." He smiled, then drove off.

I watch the car go away, then turn to the house.

_Everybody's cars are here._

OH NO.

_I see Ellie._

She's in my room.

_LOOKING AT ME._

_With a huge grin on her face._

She waved, and then disappeared.

I take a deep breath and walk to the door.

I don't even get to open in before I'm being hugged by Grandpa.

"Happy birthday angel." He said, then let me go and smiled.

"Thanks Grandpa. How are you?"

"I'm fantastic. C'mon in. You're going to get hug barraged." He said, holding the door for me.

I hear "Sydney's home!" then a whole bunch of footsteps.

Then Matt, Corey and Kevin are all hugging me from all sides.

"Ahhh! Need…Air!" I joke.

They all let go.

"Sorry." Kevin smiled.

"Happy birthday." Matt beamed.

"Happy birthday sissy!' Corey beamed.

"Thank you…how was you guys' days?"

"Ok." Matt said.

Corey smiled and Kevin shrugged.

Then they moved and grandma hugged me.

"You're so big…and beautiful…"

"Thanks grandma."

Then came Beck and Jade.

"Congratulations…" Jade beamed and hugged me.

"You look good kiddo." Beck smiled.

Then Andre gave me a shoulder hug.

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you…" I wipe a tear from my face.

This is just too much.

Then Tori hugged me.

"Happy 16th birthday!"

I smile at her.

Then I hear a cry.

I turn and see Andre holding Olivia.

"I think someone wants a hug too!" Grandma smiled.

I beam and look at Olivia.

She's looking right at me, and reaching out.

I take her from Andre, and she immediately grabbed onto me.

"Hiiiii…" I smile.

"She wanted in on the action."

"It's hugapalooza!" Jade joked.

Everyone laughed.

I tickle Olivia's tummy, and she giggled and kicked her feet.

Then she reached for her daddy.

So I hand her back.

Just in time for Ellie to smash into me.

"Whoa!" Several people said.

Ellie, who has wrapped herself around me is trying to kill me for real.

"Ok…now really let go. No air…" I croak.

She let go and stood up.

"Hi."

Everyone laughed.

"Ok. Let's let her put her stuff down and give her some space." Grandpa said.

"Wait…where are mom and dad?"

Jade spoke up. "They forgot something at the store. They're running and getting it."

"Your father…forgot it." Grandma said.

Everyone laughed.

Then I find Ellie pulling me upstairs.

"I'll be right back down." I tell everyone.

"Take your time!" Beck said.

Ellie led me into my room, then shut the door.

"Tell. Me. EVERYTHING!" she yelped.

"Shh! Don't yell!"

"Ok! Talk!" She beamed. "Did you guys talk?"

"Uh huh. He explained what happened at the movie theater."

"Which was?" She asked.

"His parents got mad at him, and then he got all nervous and tentative. The reason he did all this today was his way of manning up." I say.

Ellie beamed.

"And?"

"We're good." I say.

Her face fell.

"That's it? You spent over 10 hours with Austin and you're good? That's it?"

She looks horrified.

"No…I KISSED HIM!" I squeal.

Ellie screamed then tackled me.

"No way! Congratulations!"

She sniffed my hair, then froze.

"Uhh…what are you doing?"

She sniffed again, then started sniffing my face, arms, back, everything.

"I…his cologne…I smell him." She said with a grin.

"We kissed…a lot." I say.

"How long?"

"I don't know. Hours. Then we ate lunch, went on the pier and rode rides, went down the tunnel of love—"

"AHH!" She squeaked.

"—kissed more, then drove home." I finish.

"So y'all totally made out."

"Uh huh."

She suddenly tackled me onto my bed.

"Are you guys dating now? What's the damn deal girl?"

"I…he said we are. We're going to go on a date next Saturday."

Ellie lit up like a firework.

"He also gave me my excuse to join Splashface." I say.

"Really?"

_We've been wanting to for a while now._

"Yup. He asked me if I was on there. He sounded sad when I said I wasn't." I say.

"We can ask when your mom and dad get back." Ellie said.

"Yeah…we better get back downstairs."

Ellie nodded and smiled.

Robbie POV

_C'mon…_

Why hasn't anyone texted us yet?

We're sitting here, waiting for our cue!

Cat's on her phone talking to fans.

Blink.

"Oh thank god." I blurt out.

"Anxious much?" Cat asked without looking up.

"Yeah. This is it. Remember?" I ask.

_She's here. When you reply we'll move her downstairs._

"Ok. Here we go." I say.

We're pretty well hid in the middle of the neighborhood.

The hardest part was ignoring the odd looks for the gigantic bow on top.

Cat looked up as I drive back to the house.

I let out a nervous breath just before turning the corner.

_Here we go…_

I cut off the ignition and pull out the key, then Cat and I hop out.

The front door opened, and Sydney stepped out.

…

_She's not moving._

"Oh my god…" Jade said.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sydney screamed, then ran.

All the other kids tore after her, also screaming their heads off.

Cat pulled her into a hug.

"Oh my gosh! It's awesome!" She gushed.

"And it's yours." I say.

"What?" Kevin yelped, as Ellie and Sydney look like they just saw a ghost.

"Noooo way…"

"Yep. Here's the key." I smile.

Instead I get a massive hug from her.

"Happy birthday Sydney." I say.

"Thank you daddy…"

"Sissy got a car!" Corey cheered.

The other kids are climbing in.

Sydney let me go, took the key and just stared.

Meanwhile, everyone else has decided to approach.

"Cool!" Dad said.

"A car?" Tori yelped.

"You're not helping us!" Beck said.

Everyone laughed.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"Why?" Jade asked.

"Well, when Sydney was a baby, Cat promised her a car on her 16th birthday. So…here we are." I say.

"Did you guys make any kind of promise like that?" Ellie asked, poking her head out the passengers seat window.

"Sorry. Nope." Beck said.

"Aww man."

"Do I get a car when I turn 16?" Kevin asked.

"We'll see buddy." I say.

"Me?" Corey piped up, in the back row of seats.

"We have some time befre that one Corey."

I hear a small "Aww man." Before Sydney hopped back out.

She held out the key for me. "Seriously? When I was a baby?"

"Uh huh." Cat said.

"Why are you giving that to us? It's yours." I say.

"I…oh yeah."

Everyone behind me laughed.

Then Sydney led the way inside.

"Everything is almost ready. Your dad and Beck have been watching the grill." Jade said.

"Great."

"We have too!" Corey said, standing by Matt and Kevin.

"Thanks guys." Beck smiled.

The crowd all went outside, where it was clearly a party in progress.

"Hey dad?"

I turn around to see Syd and Ellie standing in the kitchen.

"What's up?" Cat asked, standing to my left.

"We wanted to ask you something." Ellie said.

"And that would be…" Jade said, coming from nowhere.

I jump and turn back to her.

"Sorry." Jade smiled.

"Can we join Splashface?" Ellie asked.

"A lot of our friends are on it, and think it's weird we're not on there." Sydney added.

"I…sure. Mom?" I ask Cat.

"I'll get the paper." Cat said.

"Paper?" Ellie asked.

"Well, splashface requires you to have a username." Jade said.

"We know that. An at sign, then whatever it is." Sydney said.

"Your names probably would be snatched up by now, since you guys are well known." I say.

Both girls quickly look horrified.

"Don't worry…we've thought of this already. We got you guys' names already reserved for when this would come." Jade said.

"Whew." Ellie sighed.

"Don't scare me like that."

"I'm back." Cat said, with her laptop open to splashface.

The girls crowded around.

"Birthday girl first…" Cat muttered, typing in the username and password.

"Sydney12? Can't I change that?" Sydney blurted out.

"Yeah. It's a temporary thing." Jade said.

"But give me or your mom a copy of your password in case you lose it or forget it." I say.

Both girls nod.

"Ok! You're in." cat said.

"…I'm an egg?"

"It means it's a new account." I say.

"When'd you guys get these accounts?" Ellie asked.

"When you were like 1." I say.

"WHAT?" Ellie and Sydney yelp.

Beside Cat, Jade is pulling up Splashface on my laptop and logging Ellie in.

"So they're older than Kevin, Matt AND Corey?" Sydney asked.

"Yep."

"Do you have their names too?" Ellie asked.

I nod.

"You guys are smart." Ellie muttered.

"Hidden?' Sydney asked, looking at the screen.

"Yeah. Nobody knows this account exists. When I click it, people can follow you and see your posts." Cat said

"Hold on…almost got Ellie here."

"We'll both make you live at the same time, then you guys can follow one another."

"What do you think people will think?' Sydney asked.

"Oh, they'll go nuts!" Jade said.

"Some people online have been having a countdown clock until you guys come online." I tell them

"Really?" Ellie asked me.

I nod.

"Ok Cat. In 3…2…1…"

_Unhidden._

Cat and Jade hop out of their chairs, then let the girls get on.

I go to my phone and type in SydneyValentine

_Oh look an egg!_

Follow.

"Hey! A follow!" Sydney squeaked.

"That's me kiddo." I say.

"Hey!" Ellie say.

"Hi!" Jade said.

"Mommy!" Sydney spun around.

I quickly follow Ellie and smile at Cat.

_God they're growing up._

"Ok. Now we can sync it to your phones and stuff, but now its dinner time. Ok?" Jade said.

"Aww man!" Sydney groaned.

"C'mon…" I prod her up.

She easily hopped up and went outside, where everyone is putting the dinner on the table out here.

"What's going on?" Beck asked.

"The girls are now on Splashface!" Cat beamed.

"Whoa!" Andre said, digging for his phone.

"No way!" Tori said, already typing.

They already know what to look for.

"It's so going to blow up." I tell Cat.

"What's going to blow up?" Sydney asked.

"Splashface." Cat smiled.

"Go. Eat." I say, pushing her to the food.

We all sit down and portion out the shish kabobs, steaks, fish, shrimp, salad, corn on the cob, baked potatoes and various other things and dig in.

"This is delicious. Thank you." I look at Beck and Jade.

They did most of the work.

A chorus of "Thank you!" rounded the table.

Everything was fine until my phone went off.

"Booooo!" Jade and Beck jeered me.

_Splashface Inc._

"Hold on…Hello?' I stand up and say.

"Hello Robbie? This is Brian Taylor, head of Splashface. Do you have a moment?"

"Yeah sir, is everything ok?" I say, getting odd looks from just about everyone.

"Yeah, well we noticed that you just activated the accounts of Sydney Valentine and Ellie Oliver. We just wanted to ask if that was you, or did we have a security breach?"

"No, we activated those accounts." I say.

An astonished noise rises from the table.

"Wonderful. So no breach. We're going to verify them."

"Verify?" I blurt out.

"Verify?" Cat yelped.

"What's verify mean?" Ellie asked Jade.

Corey crept up to Cat.

"Yes. Those accounts already have over 600,000 followers."

"WHAT?" I yell.

"How many?" Beck asked.

I turn to him. "600,000."

"WHAT?" The girls yell.

"Shh!" My parents say.

"So we can verify them?" he asked me.

"Yeah. Go ahead." I say.

"Great. Thank you for your time Robbie."

"Bye." I hang up.

I turn and see the girls looking shocked.

"Keep eating." I say.

"That many people? Already?" Kevin asked.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Because you are your parents kids." My mom said.

Sydney groaned and kept eating.

"I wonder how they found us so fast." Ellie said.

"Well everyone followed you, and we're all verified. So that probably tipped a lot of people off." I say.

"How many followers do you have?" Corey asked.

(A/N: Remember, we have over 15 years of Splashface users now. Factor that in for these numbers.)

"Who are you asking?" Andre asked, holding Olivia.

"Everyone."

"We have a few hundred. But we're hidden from view." My mom said, smiling at my dad.

Tori was next. "About 6 million."

Sydney nearly snorted out her milk thru her nose.

"Easy…" Cat said.

"All kids need mouths clear before we go on." I say.

They all obey and wait with baited breath.

"11+ million." Andre said.

"Really?" Corey asked.

The girls' eyes are huge.

"I have 14." Jade said.

Beck smirked. "21."

"Oh my god…" My mom said. "We knew you did movies and stuff but wow…"

Beck smiled and waved at them. "Thank you."

"I'm slacking at 18." Jade joked, getting everyone to laugh.

Then everyone looked to me.

"You think you're slacking Jade." I joke.

Cat smiled at me.

"Guess." I tell the girls.

"24." Ellie said.

"19." Sydney said.

"A billion!" Corey cheered, sending a laugh around the table.

"Shhh…" Cat said, motioning to the boys.

"Nope. 4 million."

The girls both look incredulous.

"That's it?" Sydney said.

I shrug.

"We need to do a follow drive." Ellie said.

"Oh no." I say, making everyone laugh again.

"And last but not least…" I say to Cat.

_This is the mind blowing number._

All the kids provide us with a drumroll.

_Remember she's famous._

"45."

"WHAT?" Both girls yelp.

"Uh huh. 45 million people." Cat said.

"What do you guys think we'll get?" Ellie asked her mom.

"I really have no clue." Jade said.

"Anybody want to guess?" My dad said, as I stand.

"I'll get the cake."

"Yay!" The kids cheer.

"I'll grab candles." My mom said.

I hold the door for her, then get inside.

"Wanna check?" Mom asked me.

"I do."

She smiled.

"I'll get the cake."

I pull out my phone and log onto Splashface.

_Oh my god…_

"Ellie has 1.7 million." I say.

"Wow." My mom said. "And Sydney?"

…

"Just cracked 2 million. In like an hour!" I say.

"Word got out." My mom joked.

"What word got out?" Ellie asked grabbing the door for people with dirty dishes.

"About your accounts." I say.

"What's the number?" Sydney asked.

"Ellie has 1.7."

Ellie promptly screamed.

"And the birthday girl has over 2 million."

"In an hour?" Sydney asked, clearly shocked.

"See? You are your mother's daughter." Beck joked.

"Ok ok…let's have cake." Cat said, taking the cake from my mom.

The kids chanted "Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake!" all the way to the table.

Tori and Jade tag teamed the candles.

Everyone seemed to tense up as I started lighting them, and Sydney sat at the head of the table.

"1…2…

Happy birthday to you…

Happy birthday to you…

Happy birthday dear Sydney….

Happy birthday tooooooo youuuu."

The flashes went off, then Sydney took a breath and nailed all the candles.

A triumphant cheer went up, then we all clapped.

Sydney moved out of the way so Cat could start cutting it up.

She immediately went for her phone and started typing frantically.

I glance around, seeing everyone either talking, getting ice cream or waiting for cake.

Then Sydney finished typing and slipped her phone back into her jeans and walked to me.

I pull her into a quick hug.

"Happy birthday. And congratulations. Now you just have to pick a picture and start posting." I joke.

"What do I post?"

"Just what's going on? You're first one should probably say like 'Hi! This is ACTUALLY Sydney Valentine!'." I smile.

She laughed.

"And a word of advice I'll tell Ellie later, if there's anyone you don't want to get bombarded by new followers because you followed them, you might want to hide them in a mass following spree."

"Like…how many?"

"Say 30. Spread them out between 8 and 25." I say.

"Makes sense." She smiled.

"Now…are you having a good birthday?"

"Blink." Goes her phone.

She suddenly smiled.

"This is the best birthday ever."


	7. Coming Home

The soft roar of the taxi distanced itself from me as I grab my suitcases and walk towards the house.

I set my bag down at the door and fish out my keys.

After flipping to the key and inserting it into the lock, a soft "click" tells me I'm home.

_Finally._

I hate that my job takes me away from home.

I love it, don't get me wrong, but I'd much rather be at home, just being Dad.

_It's much more fun._

But I promised Cat that I'd at least work until the kids are out of school and into college.

_We're paying for the kids to go to college with my income._

If they want to go to college.

We're living off the rest of what I make, and a little bit of Cat's.

The rest is either in the bank, or invested personally by my father.

He doesn't manage much anymore. Just our money, plus the money he and mom have.

But it gives him a hobby, and something to obsess over, which as bad as it sounds keeps him happy.

The last two weeks of touring was weird to say the least.

I had to kick someone out at every stop, which I've never had to do.

Went 17-17.

_A depressing figure._

But it's over now.

I walk into my bedroom and let out a happy sigh.

_I see where Cat discarded her covers this morning when she got up._

The morning schedule has certainly changed.

I guess it would be simplest to start with the girls.

_They've had a whirlwind of excitement all around them._

First off, they've firmly entrenched themselves on Splashface and settling at about 8 million followers each, which is categorically insane.

On top of that staggering number, is the fact that some of their musical idols followed them, without solicitation.

For instance, Ellie has always loved Jennifer Lopez's work for some reason. I'm not sure why.

So imagine how she reacted when she got a DM from J-Lo herself saying that she was thrilled to see

I honestly think my eardrums are still ringing.

Sydney at least didn't scream when Jennifer Lawrence DM'd her.

_Well…I don't know about that._

I was out of town by then.

I…

_We'll talk about that later._

Cat, Jade, Beck and I told the girls that all you have to do on Splashface is be friendly and gracious.

If someone insults you or creeps you out?

_Just block them and they'll never be seen or heard from again._

They're naturally gifted at it, if that's possible. At least their personalities show thru, which isn't always the case.

Ellie's been her usual wisecracking, feisty self. To a fault.

People flipped when Ellie said she "Sucks" at love and romance.

Within minutes, Jade replied "All lies."

Ellie shot back "Then what do you call only having one boyfriend ever? I call that sucking at love!"

Jade: "I call it you're 15 and have more than plenty of time."

The fact that that exchange got favorited by people over 2 million times tells you what people thought.

Sydney…she's opening up.

She's been posting since the night we activated the accounts.

It took her 3 days to post a profile picture, and according to Cat, she refused to look at the reaction for fear of being called ugly.

Until the trend "Sydney is Beautiful" caught her eye.

Like her dear mother, after crying she said thank you and that she can't believe the response.

Every day since then she's been using it as kind of a photo diary. Taking pictures of scripts at her classes in Pasadena, stuff going on at school, and pictures of her and Ellie goofing off, usually with funny faces.

In the past day or two, she's been posting pictures of her outfits to school, and replying to more of Cat's fans.

_She's coming out of her shell._

Ellie is too, and I didn't even know she was in one.

Apparently she hadn't kept in touch with her cast mates from her Broadway show '13'.

But they stubbornly followed her and posted at her username.

And now she's following all of them back.

_It's a beautiful thing._

People love how normal the kids are, saying they post like completely normal teenagers.

For example. Sydney posted "I can't find my dumb Biology spiral. Don't mind me if I just doodle here in the back. #SorryTeach"

Splashface basically turned into a puddle.

Then Syd capped it off by posting her doodle of her view out the window, holding it up to the real thing side by side.

_Pretty accurate._

Cat texted me later that night wondering if we should look into art classes for Sydney. I talked her into checking into classes at Hollywood Arts.

Hollywood Arts.

_We'll be there on Thursday for auditions._

I'm excited. Irrationally excited for what we've been warned is a talented train wreck.

I'm just happy to be home.

_Speaking of home…_

Sydney texted me earlier today, saying she needed me to do something for her, and that she has a purple note for me in the top drawer of her dresser in her room.

So that's where I'm going.

_Top drawer…_

There's the purple paper.

I open it.

"Dear Daddy,

Hi! I'm glad your home! Mom said that your tour was good, but that you had to kick people out. That's awkward haha.

Anyway, I'm writing this so Mom won't see it. If you haven't already guessed, I'm still thinking about the music thing. Once you get a second, would you mind setting up an anonymous appointment with Mom's record label please?

Can't wait till I see you. I miss you already.

Love,

Sydney"

_She has a great signature._

I smile and take the note downstairs and stash it in my 'important papers' stack.

Luckily I have the number of the head of Cat's label. He gave it to me in case I ever needed to speak to him.

_This is his lucky day._

I unlock my phone, tap the contacts and scroll to "Universal CEO Guy"

Calling…

…

…

"Justin Schmitt, CEO of Universal Republic Records."

"Justin, this is Robbie Shapiro, Cat Valentine's husband?" I say.

"Robbie! Good to hear from you! How is everything?" He said happily.

"Good, and you sir?" I ask.

"Great, just moving along with the family. You know how that goes." He laughed.

"I do."

"What can I do for you today? How's Cat?"

"She's great. I'm actually calling about something in regards to music."

"Really? Ok, I'm all ears."

Cheerful guy, I see why he has the job he does.

"Great, but it has to be off the record for now. Is this being recorded?" I ask.

"Yes, but I can turn it off. This isn't anything illegal I assume."

"No way." I say.

"Okayyy…" He said, and then I hear a click.

"You're clear."

"Wonderful. I'm sorry to make you do that, but it's the only way Sydney will come out with this."

"Sydney? That's Cat's daughter." He said.

"Yes. She would like to, in her words "See if she is any good at music."

"Really? We know she's good. Every time the topic comes up Cat says she has a wonderful voice." He says.

"She does, but she doesn't want to be judged because of her mother. She's afraid of being handed a record deal." I tell him.

"So she wants to come in and basically record a bit and see if the company is interested?" He asked.

"Yes. I know you guys do monthly meetings about possible artists. I was thinking that we could record some tracks, then leave it up to the board."

"Ok. That all sounds reasonable. Now I have to ask, why did I have to turn off all my monitoring equipment?" He asked.

"She doesn't want anyone to know about this. She wants it to be 100% anonymous." I explain.

"Ohhh…I see. Well, how about this? We come up with a pseudonym for her to record under, we use it at the meeting, and if she's accepted, I'll tell the board who she actually is?"

"That'd be wonderful." I say.

"So, would you like to schedule a time to come in?" He asked.

"Please."

"What time can you guys come in? I assume you'll be coming with her?"

"I will. Can next week on Friday work? After school ends?"

"I take it school ends at 2:30?" he asked.

"Yup." I say.

"Thought so…we can do that."

"Woinderful. Thank you so much sir." I say.

"No Robbie, thank you. I'm thrilled that Sydney wants to look into possibly starting a music career. And very appreciative that you gave me the call." He told me.

"Well, you said call if I needed something, I thought this would apply." I joke, getting him to laugh.

"It certainly does. Thank you Robbie."

"No problem. Bye." I say, then hang up.

_WHEW!_

She'll be happy about that.

I smile and sit down on my bed, then start unpacking my stuff.

Until I hear a "Beeeep!"

_Someone's here._

Clop clop clop clop…

I poke my head out of the bedroom to see Cat carrying some bags.

I creep behind her and say "Let me get those for you."

"ROBBIE!" She yelped happily, dropping the bags and hugging me.

I kiss her then smile. "Hi."

"You're home!"

"Uh huh. Just got back 30 or so minutes ago. Haven't even unpacked." I say, grabbing a few bags.

"It's so good to have you home. I was tired of sleeping alone." She said.

"Corey didn't join you?"

He usually sneaks into bed with her when I'm gone.

"Nope. Maybe my baby boy is growing up." She said.

"Possibly." I kid her. "Is the rumor true?"

"What rumor?"

"That our Sydney is becoming an independent teenager?"

While I was gone, she was busy.

She and Cat went to the DMV, got her a permit and applied for a hardship waver so she could drive kids her age around before the 6 month grace period that's usually required.

She'll probably get that.

The first few days Syd was driving, she refused to go anywhere or do anything without Cat driving behind her.

But finally, two days ago she drove to the grocery store all by her self, and has been good ever since.

Cat bought her a parking pass at school, so now our morning routine has changed.

I drive over to Jade's with Kevin and Corey, pick up Matt and drive them to school.

Jade takes Ellie.

And she will until Syd can drive them both to school.

_That'll make life so much easier._

It's already easier. Yesterday night when I was packing, Cat texted me and said that Sydney was already thinking ahead and helping out with stuff like shampoo the boys need, toiletries, etcetera.

Cat smiled. "Yep. It's true. She's driving like a champ."

"What's it like seeing her behind the wheel?"

"Honestly?" She asked.

I nod.

"Terrifying. She's getting more confident, but the number of bad drivers out there scares me."

I scratch her lower back. "She'll be fine. She's naturally cautious. Don't worry about her."

"You know that's not possible right? You have to be worried too." She immediately replied.

"I am, but I'm giving her enough rope to hang herself."

She grudgingly smiled.

I glance at the clock and see 2:00.

"Crap. Gotta run. I'll be back with the boys. Sorry I didn't help much." I say, coming to her for a hug.

She quickly pulled me in and kissed me.

"It's fine. I missed you. I'm glad you're home."

"Me too."

"Go. Bye." She pushed me to the door.

I laugh and grab my keys, then go out the garage door.

We put my car in there so that Sydney and Cat could both park without having to negotiate around my car.

Well…it's actually Cat's Escalade.

Cat normally drives my BMW to save gas.

I put on the radio and see that Cat has been listening to talk radio.

Currently they're talking about politics.

_Ugh._

I block it out and enjoy the sparse drive to Matt and Kevin's school.

I get into the parent waiting area just as kids begin to file out.

Moments after I stop, both boys are sprinting full bore.

They threw open their doors.

"DAD!" Kevin yelled, climbing over the dash in the front and hugging me.

"Uncle Robbie!" Mat cheered, hugging me from the side.

"Hey guys, how's it going?' I smile, ruffling Kevin's hair as they shut their respective doors.

"Great!" Kevin smiled.

"How was the tour?" Matt asked.

"Chaotic. Had to kick some people out." I say.

"Why?"

"They were being jerks and ruining the show for other people. And I wasn't going to let that happen. So I kicked them out."

"Did they get their money back?" Matt asked.

"No. Why would they?" I say, pulling onto the streets.

Corey's school isn't far away.

"I don't know…" Matt said.

"Don't tell your brother that ok? He won't understand." I say.

Both boys nod thankfully.

"So school was good?" I change topics.

"Tiring." Kevin said.

Matt just groaned.

"I see." I say, pulling into Corey's school.

In the past, when I've picked the boys up, I let them go get Corey, and I wait outside.

But this time I'll go ahead and get out and wait for him to see me.

_Something tells me he's missed me._

"Same as normal guys?' I ask, stopping near the door.

"Uh huh." Kevin said, as he and Matt are already getting out.

I laugh and put the car into park, then walk to the side facing the door and pull out my phone.

"Got K & M. Getting Corey now." I send to Cat.

…

"_Awesome. Jade and Ellie just got here. Sydney apparently got stuck in the parking lot log jam."_

"They still haven't fixed that?" I ask.

That was a problem when we went to school there! I remember chilling with everybody on our trunks, waiting for the line to shorten up.

I hear sudden running, then look up.

"Daddy!"

"Corey!" I beam, seeing him running full speed at me.

Kevin has his backpack so he can run faster.

He crashed into me so hard he sent me into the car.

"Daddy!" He said again, clinging to me for dear life.

"I see you missed me." I kid him.

He gives me a silly look, then sticks his tongue out at me and walks to his door.

"Good to see you too then." I say, causing Kevin and Matt to laugh.

"How was your tour?" He asked me as I start home. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too buddy. I missed all you guys. My tour was lots of fun. I got everybody a gift!" I smile.

"Really?' Corey lit up.

I usually buy the kids each something from one of my stops. Usually a different city per kid.

This time I got Ellie a "I (Heart) NY" shirt.

Syd is getting a nice belt buckle from…Nashville.

_Oh the comedy._

In my defense, they paid REALLY well.

Kevin is getting a pen from Philadelphia.

Matt is getting a guitar pick, also from Nashville.

He's been really interested in the guitar, and is collecting different kinds of picks.

_I honestly didn't know there were different kinds._

And lastly Corey is getting a "100 random facts about Washington D.C" book.

He loves his books.

"Yup. I think you'll like yours bud." I say.

"Yay!"

"Thanks Dad." Kevin smiled.

I look in the rearview mirror and see Corey smiling from ear to ear.

_What's Matt looking at?_

"Whatcha looking at Matt?" I ask.

"I…Is that Sydney's Range Rover?"

"WHAT?" We all say, looking to the left.

_IT IS._

I start laughing and set my head on the wheel.

"Tell me when it gets green." I gasp to Kevin, as Corey and Matt roll down their window.

"What's so funny?" Kevin asked me.

"I…" I say, then start laughing again.

_Oh the IRONY._

"SYDNEY!" The backseat boys yell.

Syd has the side window open and immediately turned.

Her jaw immediately dropped.

"Hiii!" She waved.

I roll down my window. "Hi! Focus! See you in about 2 minutes!" I say.

We're one light away from the neighborhood.

"Okay!"

I roll up all the windows.

"Ok guys, what I'm about to do, do not tell your mother ok?"

"Okay!" They all say.

"And don't follow my example. Do as I say, not as I do."

They all laugh.

"What are you going to do daddy?" Corey asked.

Green light.

"You'll see buddy."

Sydney stays in her lane, and I stay in mine until she has to merge with me.

Syd easily checked her mirrors and blind spot, then sped up and went ahead of me.

_Good girl._

I knew she wouldn't take me for granted.

Ok. In our neighborhood.

_LET'S GO._

As soon as I've turned in, I hit the gas and turn into the left lane.

"WHOA!" The boys yell.

I easily pass Sydney, then speed ahead and go back into my lane.

Meanwhile, the boys are laughing their butts off.

"Take THAT SYDNEY!" Matt laughed.

"Go Daddy!" Corey cheered.

I speed up more, and Sydney disappears from my rearview mirror.

"Run in guys. Ok?" I say, turning into the house.

"Okay!" They all say.

I park, and we all sprint in.

"What is going on?" Jade jumped, as I slam the door and take off for the couch.

"We saw Sydney!" Kevin said.

"Daddy beat her home!" Corey smiled.

Cat laughed and shook her head.

"You guys are weird." Ellie said.

"Oh. Hi Ellie." I wave.

She smiled and sipped her drink while waving back.

Then the door opened to Sydney.

"GOSH you're SLOW!" I call out.

"You're a crazy driver!" She snapped at me, hiding a smile.

"No. What? Me?" I say, appealing to the boys.

Unfortunately they're all trying not to laugh.

"Oh no." jade smirked.

"He sped right on by me, going at least 50 once we got into the neighborhood! Left me right in the dust!" Sydney protested, albeit smiling.

"Robbie!" Cat said, as I stood.

"Hey. As I told the boys. Do as I say, not as I do."

Everyone laughed except for Cat and Sydney.

"Good driving though. I'm glad you chose not to speed up. Nice instincts." I rub her arm.

She frowned and pulled me into a hug.

"Hi daddy."


	8. Dirty Little Secret

Sydney POV

I laugh and squirm away from Austin.

"What? You're ticklish?" He smiled, then immediately tried to tickle me.

"Noo! Stop! Don'ttt!" I say, trying to get away from him.

He stops and makes a sad face, staring right at me.

I hear somebody making a gagging noise, and we both look up.

_It's Skylar._

"Hey Austin. Can I talk to you for a second?" She smiled, standing right in front of him.

He suddenly gives her that same face.

She bit down on her lip. "Up. C'mon."

"Nah. I'm good. Thanks for the offer though." He suddenly smiled at her, while looping his hand with mine.

I simply look up at her and smile happily.

_The smile I always have to fight to hold in._

I always want to smile around Austin.

"I didn't give you a choice. I said we were going to talk." She snapped bitterly.

"No. you said…" He suddenly cleared his throat.

_Oh boy._

PLEASE DO THE IMPRESSION OF HER!

It's hilarious.

"Hey Austin, Can I talk to you for a second?" he said in a feminine voice.

The sound of people laughing out loud, and then quickly shutting up followed.

I don't even bother to hide my smile at her.

"That means let's GO. Leave the superstar spawn and come talk to—"

Suddenly Austin was on his feet and in her face.

"Do not call her that ok? Ever again."

She grabbed his hand and turned to walk away.

He yanked it back.

"I'd rather stay here and sit with Sydney, thank you very much."

He plopped next to me, and I impulsively kiss him.

I ignore her gasp of astonishment and her say "get a room!"

Austin waved her off and smiled into the kiss.

We only stopped when she huffily walked away.

"Thank you." I whisper.

He rubbed my knee and smiled.

"No problem. You nervous?"

"Nope. Are you?" I ask.

"Kinda. I haven't tried for a speaking part yet this year."

"You'll be fine. You're a good actor." I smile.

A day or two ago Sikowitz made us act out a scene that he rescued me from a fire by throwing me over his shoulder.

He did awesome, was gentle, and didn't joke about my butt being in his face.

_I probably shouldn't tell you what he said to me._

He laughed, and I lay my head on his shoulder.

"So. Ice cream after this?" He winked?

That's his catch all phrase for "Want to go out, get a snack then make out?"

"I would…but I have to meet my Dad in Woodland Park for something." I frown.

He tried to hide his sadness, but I still see it.

"I'm really sorry…I tried to talk him out of it. But he said it's important. I think it's about my music." I apologize, curling up with him.

Thankfully we're partially obscured by a beam, so not everyone can see us.

"It's fine Syd. We can go get ice cream tomorrow and over the weekend."

I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Are we going out again?" I ask.

The first date was incredible. He had roses for me, a reservation at a cool restaurant and kissed me goodnight.

Best date ever.

"I was just about to ask you." He smiled.

I impulsively slip my arms around him and peck his lips.

He laughed. "You just love doing that don't you?"

I nod. "So can we?"

"Of course we can."

"Yay."

He laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Ellie Oliver!"

_Crap._

I see Ellie rise from her spot by the door and enter the auditorium.

We're coming up.

By luck of the draw, Austin and I are in the last group to audition.

"So…after we audition, I have the key to the janitor's closet. Do you mind waiting for me?" He smirked.

I whisper in his ear.

"I'll wait." I giggle.

"Thanks angel."

_Aww._

"I like all your nicknames." I say.

He's got a ton of them.

Angel, cutie, cuteness, sweetie, sweetheart, Syd, Sydney Baby…

_Enter TV Guy's voice._

BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE!

One of these days I'm going to think up a reason to stay with him all day. We can cuddle and watch TV and kiss and eat unhealthy food like normal couples.

"Good. Because I'm not getting rid of them baby." He smiled.

I giggle and smile.

"Before I forget…" He leans away suddenly and starts digging into his backpack.

He comes up with a key on a blue string.

"For you."

I snatch it and cram it into my bag.

_There can't be much more time._

"I have a question for you too." I whisper, gesturing for him to come close.

He puts his chin on my shoulder.

"What lip gloss do you want?" I whisper, then hand him his choices.

…

"Sydney. That's what I want."

"Austin Harper!"

_Dammit._

He smile and stood.

"Good luck." I smile.

"Thanks." He flashes me his million dollar smile, then swings his backpack around and walks away from me.

Robbie POV

I look down at the printed sheets in my lap.

_This is a horror show._

We're sitting here in the Hollywood Arts Auditorium. Behind a pitch black curtain.

We're sitting in this order.

Sikowitz, Tori, Beck, Cat, Andre, Jade, Me.

_Sikowitz didn't want us talking to our spouse to compare answers._

He gave us simple instructions. This is a play about love, with 4 main love interests. He wants passion, believability, talent and ability to pull the role their auditioning for off.

4 categories, and we rate each one out of 10.

I haven't given anyone a grade over 8 in anything.

The highest score is 40. I haven't even given out a 30 yet. I've had a 29, and 2 28's.

We're about two thirds thru.

_I see what Sikowitz said._

"Ok…" Sikowitz said. "Please read from the passage on page 39. Go."

"Oh Mr. Alexander! You don't mean that! Surely you don't mean that! I know you care for me, even if you're afraid to show it!"

_FAILLLLLLL._

No, no, and NO.

I quietly start circling.

Passion: 6

Talent: 3

Believability: 2

Ability to perform Role: 4

Grand total of 15.

She keeps on going, reading both of the required monologues.

I doodle on my page.

"Thank you, you're free to leave." Sikowitz dismissed her.

Once we heard the door shut, he turned to us.

"Did anybody give her about a 20?"

Tori snorted in disbelief.

"No." I say.

"I gave her a 9." Cat said.

"Definitely not." Jade said, sounding disgusted.

How did this happen?

_Who is evaluating the talent here?_

They're asleep at the switch!

_Which makes me wonder…_

NO.

Don't think that.

_I can't think that._

I hear Sikowitz start his spiel again, and I refocus.

"Begin."

The moment I hear the voice I jump.

_ELLIE._

_I glance at Jade, and her eyes are wide._

I put my hand on top of her wrist, in case I have to restrain her.

…

What's this?

I mean…

_I saw Ellie act. On Broadway. She stole the show._

This cannot be that same girl.

…

I glance to Cat, and she has a worried expression.

"Ok, you're free to leave."

Passion: 7

Talent: 7

Believability: 5

Ability to perform Role: 6

Grand total of 25.

THAT'S ELLIE?

I want to put my head in my hands.

_I cannot imagine Beck and Jade._

I remember us, all of us behind the curtain staying up all night. Practicing. Working our asses off for roles in a high school play.

In the grand scheme of things, not all that important.

But we were hell bent on succeeding.

All these kids…

They're literally coasting on talent.

It's like they know it's not all that important in the grand scheme of their lives to get a role in a play here at Hollywood Arts.

The only reason I know that is because I've had years to reflect on it.

I'm glad I did what I did and worked my butt off. I'm damn proud of it.

And honestly? Being here today and listening to this?

_It's making me mad._

Really, REALLY MAD.

I listen to more garbage, and then circle numbers.

Passion: 3

Talent: 6

Believability: 1

Ability to perform Role: 0

Total of 9.

_Deep breaths._

"Three more. Almost finished." I hear Sikowitz say.

I quietly sigh, and everyone stretches out.

_Blah blah blah…_

…

Hey.

I sit up straight and strain my ears.

_HEY!_

This guy!

He's actually giving me something.

Way to go man!

I glance over, and everyone else has perked up.

…

_Yeah!_

Keep talking!

Honestly, it feels a little forced, but he's trying. Legitimately trying. That's not something you can fake.

That hurts the believability score, but that's not my point.

Passion: 10

Talent: 7

Believability: 7

Ability to perform Role: 8

32!

_WOO HOO!_

I don't like failing people. It hurts me to do it. I feel like I'm insulting them.

Well, not in this case.

_In this case I want to yell "Get out of my school!"_

I smile and sip my bottle of water, then set it down as Sikowitz goes "Begin whenever you're ready."

The voice nearly makes me spit up my water.

_Sydney._

I knew she was going to be one of the last ones, after Mr.32 went.

…

Flat.

Uninspired.

Sounds more like an in class reading for history or something.

Come on. You're better than this.

…

COME ON!

…

_Sydney._

_Jade._

_Valentine._

"You're free to go."

I reluctantly grab my pen out of the cup holder to my right.

Passion: 2

Talent: 5

Believability: 4

Ability to perform Role: 5

Grand total of 16.

_I think I'm going to be sick._

I look over and catch Jade's eye.

She's devastated.

In the parking lot while we were waiting for school to get out enough so we could get in, we all agreed that Sikowitz probably was just frustrated, and that they aren't as bad as he says.

_We were wrong._

Very wrong.

Last person.

I half listen due to how upset I am.

Passion: 5

Talent: 5

Believability: 5

Ability to perform Role: 5

Grand total of 20.

Sikowitz dismisses them, then stands and walks to the hall.

…

"Ok. Everyone has auditioned. "What'd you think?" he said, perching himself facing us.

"Awful." I say.

"Disgraceful." Beck spits.

"Pathetic." Jade growls.

_Ellie didn't get to them at all!_

"I had a feeling you'd feel that way."

"Haven't you tried inspiring them?" Tori asks.

"Yeah. They just tune me out. Which has me contemplating whether I've lost my touch."

"You haven't lost your touch!" Cat yelps.

"Don't think like that." Andre jumps it.

"This is them, not you Sikowitz." Beck adds on.

Sikowitz can't help but jokingly smile.

"Thank you. I appreciate the support. But you understand why I'm frustrated."

I nod, along with the others.

…

I'm looking at Beck, who has his thinking face on.

"I know that face. What are you thinking?' Sikowitz said.

"…I have an idea."

"Let's hear it." I say.

"Yeah Beck. Can't hurt." Tori says.

"I'm warning you, it's vindictive and kind of cruel." He prefaces.

"Good." Jade says.

Cat giggled.

Beck turned to Sikowitz.

"What do you have planned after school Monday? That's when you'll release the cast list, correct?"

"Uhh…yeah. I was going to just print up a list of the names. What are you thinking?" Sikowitz replied.

"I was thinking that you tell everyone who auditioned to come to the black box after school. You say that you were disappointed in the auditions, and so was the curtain crew. We are all waiting for your cue, and then come in and give them a piece of their minds."

Sikowitz lit up.

"That should wake them up."

Beck then turned to the rest of us. "Surely I'm not the only one who wants to yell and throw something right about now."

"Nope." I say, along with everyone else in a resounding voice.

"Is everyone free after school Monday?" Sikowitz asked.

"I'll make myself free." I say.

Rafael will take the boys home.

"Uh huh." Andre says, I assuming for him and Tori.

I know Cat will free her schedule.

"Great. I…I really appreciate this. And I'm sorry they were so awful." Sikowitz says quietly.

"No. Don't apologize. They did this, not you." Tori said.

"Yeah." I say.

As if on cue, we all stand.

All the girls hug him, and I smile.

"See you Monday."

We all walk out the back door to the parking lot.

Where Cat is waiting for me.

She slipped her hand into mine and leaned into me.

I guided us towards our cars.

"You gonna be able to talk to Sydney after that?" Cat asked.

"Yeah. I'll just have to get a drink and drown my sorrows." I joke.

She thinly smiled, and I stopped at her car and pull her into a hug.

"I'm so…mad." She said into my chest.

"I know. Me too."

"I don't even know the word." She admitted.

"I wish I did too. I feel kind of betrayed. That wasn't her best, and that's when you're supposed to be at your best. Auditions."

"It makes sense that she hadn't been practicing the script." Cat said.

"Yup. What'd you give her?" I ask.

Suddenly she squirmed. "I may have been a bit harsh."

"I know I was. Out with it." I say.

"13. What'd you give her?"

"16."

"It was bad." Cat said simply.

"I know. But she'll get an earful of criticism Monday. For now…we just need to smile and be supportive." I tell her.

She collapsed into my chest.

"Urrr…"

I kiss her head and hug her.

"I gotta go. She might get suspicious if I'm really late to the park." I say.

"Ok. Text me."

"I will. Love you." I say.

"Love you too."

I wave and hop into my car.

_Thankfully the teacher parking lot is sectioned off, so Sydney and Ellie can't see it's us from our cars._

Jade and Beck told Ellie to find a way home, they were "Going to be at a meeting".

_Wait…_

Sydney's car is still in the parking lot.

I drive by the front of the school, completely bewildered.

The parking lot is basically cleared out. Her car, and a silver car, parked side by side.

_Why…is she still there?_

I told her, immediately after you get out of auditions, meet me at Woodland Park.

I let out a breath.

_I can't get too mad._

…

A cold drink will help.

I pull into Freezie Queen's drive thru and order a cookies and cream Freezie, plus a chocolate shake for Sydney.

Then I hightail it to the park.

Halfway there, my phone lit up.

"Voice Text!" I tell OneStar.

"Sydney: Daddy, I'm running late. Traffic was terrible getting out of auditions. I'm on my way. Love you." The robot reads robotically.

I swat my hand on the wheel.

"DAMMIT!"

_That lying liar who lies!_

She probably was hanging back with a whole bunch of her friend.

_Slacking off._

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I spend the rest of the drive trying to cool down, then after I park I pop open the back door and sit in the area where the third seat usually is and sip my drink.

Sydney's is right next to mine.

I try to distract myself by looking thru the file Cat compiled. It's very thorough, with all the proof and more that I'm not Sydney's actual father.

The sound of a running engine distracts me and I look up.

_She's here._

"Hey Dad." She smiled.

"Hey Syddo! How are you? How'd auditions go?" I pop up and come hug her.

She hugs me back happily.

"They went awesome. How are you?"

I shrugged and sat back down. "I'm fine. Got you a shake from Freezie Queen."

She lit up and grabbed the drink.

"You're the best!"

I laugh as she starts slurping on her drink.

"So…what's up? Why am I here?"

"I…I need to talk to you." I sigh.

_Here we go…_

The moment I've been dreading for 15 solid years.

_The moment I reveal myself as a phony._

"About what?" She asked.

I stop and freeze.

_My mouth isn't really working._

I run my hands over my face.

"I…gimme a sec." I say quietly.

My heart is POUNDING.

"Is everything ok? Is Mom alright?" she suddenly asks, looking scared.

"What? She's fine Sydney…just fine."

"Then what is it?"

"I…"

_I gotta do it._

"I'm not your real father." I say quietly, to the concrete in front of me.

…

"What?" I hear her say.

"I'm not your dad."

…

"Dad."

I look up.

"Say that again?" She asked.

I take a deep breath and look into her eyes, which are sparkling.

"I'm not your dad."

Her shoulders slump, and she sets the drink aside.

"I…I don't get it."

"I can explain everything, but I'll let you talk." I say, giving her the floor.

"Dad, I know we don't talk about it much since you, me and mom talked about it. Because it's awkward and stuff. But I know how sex works. So you didn't have sex with mom, and she had me?"

"That's not what happened." I say.

"Then what happened? Are you guys getting divorced?" She asked.

"NO!" I yelp.

"Then what's going on?"

"I can explain Sydney." I say.

"Please do." She said strongly.

I let out a sigh and sip my drink, only to find it tastes like liquefied cardboard suddenly.

"I…17 years ago, after your mom and I graduated from Hollywood Arts we went our separate ways and didn't talk for a while."

"Why?" She asked.

_The truth, Robbie._

"Because…I loved your mother back then too. But she didn't notice, and was dating other people."

Her eyes shot open.

"At our prom, she went with a guy that I told her was bad and ignored my advice. They did the deed and he broke your mom's heart. I punched him and busted his nose."

Her jaw is just open.

"But…your mom still didn't notice. I was so mad and heartbroken, I just disappeared. Deleted her number from my phone, defriended her on Splashface, the whole 9 yards. I moved on. I started my career as a comedian. I was actually pretty successful. I dated other people. Until a year and a half after we graduated, and your mother surprises me in Sacramento with some news."

"Me." Sydney gasped.

I nod. "You."

I take another breath, and continue. "Total shock. I can see it right now. It was a cold night on a balcony. She accidentally took my jacket home with her."

I grab the file.

"Your biological father…is named Jordan. Jordan Prentice. He and your mother were dating, they had sex, and once your mom realized she was pregnant with you, poof he left her."

Sydney gasped and blurted "That son of a—"

I hold up my hands. "Hold up. Not done. Let me finish my story. Warning you, it's a long one."

She nodded for me to continue.

"This is about to get complicated. Ok?"

"Ok."

"There was a 8 week period between that and when your mom told me. In that time, she met another guy at her record label. Named Cameron Brooks."

"I know that name." Sydney blurted out.

"Yeah. Just wait. He and your mom are dating by the time I find out. But I don't know that. I tell my girlfriend at the time that I was going to help your mother thru her pregnancy."

Sydney softly smiled.

"My girlfriend got extremely jealous, and eventually thought that I was sleeping with your mom and dumped me. So I move in with your mother. Only to find out at her album release party a few weeks later, that she's been lying to me and has had a boyfriend."

Sydney looks outraged.

"I yelled at her, but eventually things went back to normal. We had a brief and accidental incident with her drinking while she was pregnant, but that passed and before I knew it, you were on your way."

"Yay!" Sydney clapped.

"But wait. Details details." I smile, getting her to laugh.

"Ever since I had found out about your mom's boyfriend, I assumed I was on my way out. I had boxed my stuff up, and was waiting for the call that you were born. I had put a down payment, plus first month's rent on a place across town, fully intending to move and thinking it would go smoothly. So when I got the call at work that you were ready to say hello to the world, I was thinking 'This is it.' Until your mother had her complication."

She knows this part.

We told her and the boys that Cat had trouble with Sydney's birth.

"So…that's true?"

"Almost died. Was in a coma. I raced to the hospital, only to find that little Sydney Valentine didn't wait on me."

She giggled and smiled.

"You never have waited much." I joke, and then continue.

"I ended up holding you that night, and I was the first person to see you open your eyes. You remembered my voice from being inside your mom. So you trusted me."

"What about Cameron?"

"He didn't know for several days. Nobody wanted him to get his hands on you. Even back then he was a massive jerk." I say.

"Seriously?"

I nod.

"I took you home for the first time, and basically played dad while your mom got better. Once your mom got home, again, I assumed the clock was going to hit midnight. Until your mother got forced into a yearlong tour and trip to Australia to meet Cameron's family."

Sydney gasped in outrage.

"Sticking me with you!"

"No. leaving me in charge of you."

"Same thing." She said.

"Not really. Because even then, I loved you. I've loved you since the moment I got to hold you."

Sydney gulped and wiped her eyes.

"So your mom went on this tour…I took you to see her in Seattle, leading to Cameron tricking me into giving you up so you could go onstage. I gave him a piece of my mind, then went back home with you."

"The tour didn't go smoothly, mainly because of Cameron. Everyone except your mom hated him, and now she says she hated him the last 3 months before she went off to Australia."

"And I'm here in America with you."

I nod.

"I watched you grow up, that first year. Saw you roll over, crawl, cry, kiss me, everything. You were an adorable little baby. Every time you saw me you lit up like it was the best surprise in the world."

"Your mom…well…Cameron has some buddies down under that aren't so good. And when Cameron showed her to them, she got caught on camera, in a drug warehouse and promptly detained, causing a firestorm of controversy."

Sydney clapped her hands over her mouth.

"After a while, your mom got to come home. On a special day." I say.

"What day?"

"Your first birthday."

Sydney lit up. "Seriously?"

I nod. "Yup. Unfortunately Cameron came too. See, Child Protective Services doesn't like it when a mom goes out on tour for a year, then gets arrested in a drug sting. So he had to get interrogated and get his stuff from your mom's apartment."

"He was living with you?" She yelped.

I nod. "Not fun. But he made a fatal mistake when he came to get his stuff."

"Which was…?"

"See, nobody liked Cameron. And when we got back from the appointment, Jade, Beck, my parents, my girlfriend, everyone was waiting with a huge banner to celebrate his departure forever. It was obvious that they were breaking up."

"Whoa…hold up. Girlfriend? Another one?"

"I'll get to her. But you know how you don't like coffee tables?" I ask.

"Yeah, they make me antsy. Why?"

"I know why you don't like them."

"Why?"

"He kicked me into your mother's coffee table."

She jumped off the tailgate.

"INTO? The coffee table?"

"And into the hospital, where I got blood pumped into me. He was promptly deported after your mother screamed at him that she hated him and that she never wanted to see him again. But guess who saw me get kicked into the coffee table?"

"This girlfriend of yours?" She asked.

I shake my head.

"Baby Sydney. You crawled to me and cried for me. You saw the whole thing. You got covered in my blood from the glass."

She cringed.

"That explains that…"

"Yeah. Now…my girlfriend…" I say.

"Yes!"

I glance at her, and she settles down.

"It was right after your mom went on tour. We met shopping, and hit it off. You were there too, and stole her heart."

Sydney smiled. "What was her name?"

"Danielle Garner."

She looked confused.

"That's also familiar."

"For a different reason." I say.

"What's the reason?"

"She's the treasury secretary of the United States." I say

"WHAT? You dated the Treasury Secretary!" She screamed.

"Easy…she was still in school. Her senior year. You loved her, I loved her, it was all good. Until your mom came home."

Sydney's expression immediately became clouded.

"Danielle…told me that I could leave you now. Your mother was home, and that you were her responsibility. I refused, because I loved you and didn't want to move an inch away from your life. We had some fights and eventually called it quits when she went to Europe to work."

She suddenly looked sad.

"I…I cost you two girlfriends?"

"Yeah…but it was worth it. Because I still was living with your mom. And it didn't take long before she saw the light. And I eventually did too."

Sydney busted into a huge smile.

"We got married, had the boys, blah blah blah. You know the rest." I smile, causing Syd to do the same.

"I do."

I sigh and sip my drink. Which doesn't taste much better really.

"The point of all this is…to make sure you know what happened. As I said, I'm not your dad."

Sydney looked down at those words.

"Look at me ok? I don't want you to doubt for a second that I love you ok? Even for a split second. I have been there since I went 80 to try and meet you in the delivery room. And I never left you. Ever."

Sydney shyly nodded.

"Thing is…legally I am your dad."

"Huh?" she turned to me.

"After all the Cameron stuff, your mom, Jordan and I went to the courthouse and changed the documents so you have a father on your birth certificate."

"You've met him…" She gasped.

"Yeah. I have."

I take the file out of my lap and open it.

"Your mom still hates him to this day. We don't talk about him unless it's absolutely necessary. When your mom brought him up when we talked about telling you, it was the first time in years she said his name. In her eyes, he deserted you guys."

"Which is true!" She snapped.

"Wait…just a second. We didn't mean to bump into him at the store one day after Cameron left. But we did."

Her jaw is dropped again.

"You were with us, and your mom screamed at him, said she hated him and that in her eyes, I was your real father. Slapped him, and ran off."

"Good."

"But…I talked to him. He…he didn't think he could adequately support you and your mom. In his eyes, it was his way of letting you go be happy."

"I'm sorry, and I know you don't like me saying it, but—"

"Say it. I don't care." I say.

_She has a right to her opinion._

"That's bullshit. I'm sorry. He deserted me! And Mom! How could he do that! Bullshit!" She said heatedly, clearly worked up.

"I know Syddo. I know. I'm not defending him. I'm with you and your mother. But I also see his point. Ok? Now…"

I pull out the picture and data sheet on him and hand it to her.

"Today…he's married. Wife with 3 kids. Works downtown as a manager at an insurance firm."

She's looking at the paper like it's glass.

"This…this is him?"

"The top picture is him then. There's one under it of him now." I say.

She flips it over, takes a look then puts it back down.

"He lives in Beverly Hills?"

"Yeah. I spoke to him yesterday. Told him I was going to talk to you today about all this."

Her eyes widened.

"Yesterday? You had his number?"

I nod. "When he gave you up legally, he gave your mom and I his contact information, and he's been updating it ever since."

"Why?"

I let out a breath.

"He…he'd like to talk to you."

…

"Talk to me?"

"Yeah. Explain himself to you. Face to face. He said you don't have to. If you want to leave all this in the past, he said that's fine."

"But he wants to meet me. And talk to me." She said softly, taking the file from me and rifling thru it.

"Yeah. He said he'd love for you to meet his wife and kids. Technically, you're related to them."

She suddenly looked green.

"I…is this y'all?"

She pulled out two pictures.

_Ones Cat made me put in there._

One is of me and Megan.

The other is Me, Sydney and Danielle at Jade's on Christmas.

"Yeah."

She swallowed, and then wiped a falling tear.

"I…broke you guys up."

"I'd do it a million times out of a million Sydney. It wasn't a choice. I love you more than I ever loved them." I say.

She put the pictures aside and took the green paper.

"Father…not present." She read aloud.

"That's the original." I say.

_8:16 PM. February 6, 2013. 5 pounds 8 ounces._

Then she set that aside and grabbed the photocopy of her current birth certificate.

…

"Sydney…I know this is a shock ok? And I…I'm really sorry that this had to happen. But I had to tell you."

She wiped her eyes with her shirt. "I know."

"Believe me, the drive over here was torture. I've been dreading telling you your whole life. I've thought about it every day, even though there isn't anything I would do differently."

"Not even when you didn't talk to Mom?"

"No, because I probably would have stopped talking to her in like a fight or something, and all this never happens. I'd never know you. I'd just know that Cat had a daughter named Sydney and that'd be that."

"…What about those girls? The girlfriends?"

"Danielle has a family of her own now, even though her job means she works a lot. But Megan…"

"What?' Sydney said.

"Car accident."

Gasp.

"Yeah." I say. "I was at her funeral. Pretty grim. Her family was pretty cursed it feels like."

"I'm sorry."

I smile at her. "Don't be sorry Syd. Everything's fine ok? I'm the one in trouble here." I laugh.

"You are?"

"Yeah! I've lied to you your whole life, even though it was necessary!"

"I still don't get why you're in trouble." She said.

"But I'm not your dad." I counter.

"Yeah you are."

…

I look at her and smile.

"You're my daddy. Always have been. You said it yourself. You never left me, and you probably should have!"

"Don't say that." I say softly.

"I'm just looking at the facts I've been given."

"So we're good?' I ask.

She nodded and tackled me into a gigantic hug, wrapping her legs around me.

"My daddy. All mine." She said softly.

"Thanks Sydney."

She smiled and crawled off me.

"Is…Would Mom be mad if I did actually you know…meet him?"

"Mad isn't the word. Just don't make her see him. She still despises him."

"But not mad at me." She said nervously.

"No. She'd understand why I think. And if she is, that's her problem. This is your choice."

She smiled and sipped her shake.

"Can I meet the alive girlfriend too?"

"What?" I yelp.

"Is that a no?"

"No…I mean…why would you want to meet her?" I ask.

"She was there during all of that. I want to meet her. Can I? Have you seen her?"

"I…no. I haven't. I emailed her a long time ago, before Kevin was born. The last time I saw her was when we broke up at the airport."

She immediately looked mad.

"YOU BROKE UP WITH HER AT THE AIRPORT?!" She screamed.

"It was a mutual thing! Don't kill me." I smile at her.

"I won't. Can you at least ask? Please?"

"I can try. No guarantees. She's pretty important now." I say.

"Thanks daddy." She smiled.

"So we're good?"

She smiled and hugged me again.

"Thank you for everything. I really appreciate you doing all that for someone who isn't your kid."

"It feels like you are. I've always fought that. Since day one."

"Well stop fighting it." She stated.

"Ok. I love you ok? And you can tell me anything. I got your back."

She nodded.

"Anything I should know about?" I ask.

"Nope! Everything's great!" She smiled, and then hugged me.

"Great."

Then she grabbed my hand and heaved me out of the SUV.

"Let's go home."


	9. Sword of Damscus

Sydney POV

Poke.

…

"Poke." I say, poking his ribs again.

Austin barely smiled while emptying his backpack.

"How was the rest of your day?" He asked.

_Finally. _

I have your attention.

He was pretending not to notice me.

_Meanie._

"It was good." I smile. "What about you?"

He suddenly pulled me into his arms and pecked my cheek. "Wonderful. Because I have you right next to me."

I blush and look away.

He's too sweet.

"Thanks. I missed you."

"We saw each other after every period. And were together all sixth hour!"

Stupid geography teacher.

We colored a map.

_No…seriously._

It's due in class for a grade. A map of Eastern Europe, that has to be labeled by permanent marker, color coded and come with a separate key.

Busy work sucks hardcore.

At least we got to push our desks together so that when I looked up to check my book to make sure I was right on Estonia and not labeling the capitol of Latvia or some other small country they invented after World War II, I saw my wonderful boyfriend.

I saw him Saturday night too. Mom and Dad bought my "I need to work on a project with a friend" excuse, went to Austin's at 6, met his Mom, watched TV, got dressed up and went on our date.

We went to the Cheesecake Warehouse. It was nice and peaceful, with a table near the window.

After we finished we went to get ice cream, he got me a rose, we kissed some and then I reluctantly drove home at 11.

_We stayed up until 4 that night texting._

I wanted to stay with him longer, Mom said I needed to be back by 12, but Austin insisted that I go home early, so I wouldn't arouse suspicion.

"I know. But that doesn't mean I can't miss you." I say.

He shrugged and closed his locker.

"Vending machines?" He asked.

I nod, and he takes my hand.

"So…have you talked to your mom and dad about us?"

_Crap._

I…

"I've been trying to think of a way to tell them, but I can't!"

He bites his lip and doesn't say anything.

_I know he doesn't like that I haven't told them yet._

"They'll be fine with it Sydney. You're not their little baby anymore. You're 16, and can make decisions on your own now. Including dating someone." He said quietly.

"I know…I'm just still scared how much they trust me."

He looked at me weird as we arrived at the machines.

"Syd, I know I haven't met them, but they trust you. I mean…your dad pulled you aside and told you 100% the truth about what happened when you were born. That requires a lot of trust in you. If I was him, I would have been scared to death."

I bite my lip and go for my billfold.

_Lemonade sounds good._

"No no…you know the rule."

I groan.

He pays with his credit card.

_He gives kids help in baseball for $15 an hour. That's how he spends a lot of time during the winter._

He's going to start AAU ball soon. Practice for his team starts the same weekend Kevin and Corey have their tryouts.

This weekend.

"Which one?"

"Lemonade please." I say.

"Coming up…"

Thunk.

I bend down and grab it.

Beside me, Austin is pressing buttons on the snack machine.

_Granola bar._

He's trying to eat healthy, and has been working out like crazy apparently.

He unwraps it and takes a bite.

"Yum yum." I say flatly.

I hate granola bars.

I'd rather have a salad, which I don't like either.

_I like real food._

"C'mon. The meeting is about to start." He said.

I walk with him towards the black box.

Sikowitz scheduled this to announce the cast for the play.

I'm excited.

By the time we get there, he's ready to toss his wrapper in the trash.

"Already?"

He turns to me, blushing and cheeks bulging.

"Boys…" I sigh.

…

"Oh you love me." He smiled, then kissed my hair.

"Hey." I smile at Ellie and sit next to her.

Austin slips by both of us.

"Hey!" Ellie smiles at me. "Hey Austin."

"Hey Ellie. How are you?" He replied, sitting next to me and grabbing my hand.

_For good luck hopefully._

"I'm good." Ellie smiled, then looked back to her phone.

We're about 3 rows deep, which is good. Seats are filling up fast.

60 people are involved in this play, including tech people, and everyone was invited.

"Ok students…you know the drill about phones, I don't care that it's after school hours, I don't want to see them, don't want to hear them." Sikowitz entered thru the backdoor.

The room went quiet as he set his bag down, then sat on the stage.

_Weird._

There's a chair just to the left of the stage. Just sitting there.

_I thought he'd move it._

"So…I assume you all assumed I called this meeting to announce the cast of "Whose whom is who. Well, you thought wrong."

_Huh?_

"I'm cancelling the play." He said simply and calmly.

_WHAT?_

"What?" Multiple people yelled.

"Why?" Others asked.

"Settle down. I had no choice. Your auditions were a train wreck to put it kindly. Some of the worst I've ever seen in my time here."

The room was dead silent.

_I thought I did good!_

I glance at Austin, and he looks embarrassed.

_He was so happy because he thought it went perfectly._

I squeeze his hand, and he squeezed back.

Poor baby.

"The people I asked to join me behind the curtain certainly weren't impressed. Which is a shame, because they are the best students I've ever had the privilege to teach. I'm thankful that they agreed to come here today to speak to you all about what I expect and demand in the future."

Then he suddenly pulled out a cellphone and started typing.

_Is he…_

Is Sikowitz texting?

_HE CAN TEXT?_

Several of the seniors in the back laugh, and he quickly said "Settle down in the back."

Robbie POV

It's so quiet.

_The quiet before the storm._

We're in the auditorium. Just waiting for Sikowitz to text Beck that he's ready for us.

I've been waiting all weekend for this.

I spent most of the weekend at the batting cages with Corey, Matt and Kevin. Watching them hit, talking, being the judge if something was close, etc.

It was relaxing.

Cat was in the studio, and Syd went to a friend's house on Saturday to work on school stuff.

_Boring weekend._

The boys are pumped about this coming weekend. Tryouts are this week, and Kevin and Matt are trying to get in a zone.

They want to be on the same team this year, and I can't blame them. It was obvious when they played last year that they weren't comfortable, and it was brother on brother.

Corey is giddy. This is his first year, and I'll be spending most of my time with his group.

I'm trying to keep him grounded and say that he'll be fine. But he's worried nobody will pick him, or that he'll be bad.

In reality, I'm positive he is better than Kevin was at his age, and Kevin tore it UP last year.

_He was the first intentional walk I've ever seen live._

Granted I really don't do baseball much.

But for griefs sake he was 11, but he was on such a tear that they gave him 4 balls and loaded it up.

He was so mad after that game because the next guy hit into a game ending double play. He made me promise that I wouldn't tell Mom that he cried he was so frustrated.

The next game in his first at bat he bounced one off the wall, then smacked his gloves together loudly.

_He's a bit of a showboat, and we're trying to fix that._

Sorry, back to Corey. I know he's better because he knows what to do basically, which Kevin didn't really know. Kevin learned thru Matt.

Hopefully Corey will get on a team with some of his friends, and he'll be comfortable.

His best aspect is that he can run like the wind. He's super fast for a kid his age.

When we were practicing fielding for Matt and Kevin, with Kevin at third, his natural position.

It was full length for their league, a little long for Corey, but it was more for the other two and not for him. Which he was fine with.

Until he beat out Kevin's throw.

Mind you, Kevin's played third since he was 9. Year 3 at the hot corner. He knows what to do.

But Corey flat beat it out.

I thought it was a coincidence until he did it again.

And again.

AND AGAIN.

He didn't even seem winded. He was actually giggling about it. Which Kevin didn't like and told him to shut up, and made me tell him to settle down.

Kevin hugged him and apologized later, which was good.

But right now we're just…waiting.

"Hey guys look." I hear Jade say.

Andre and Cat, who are looking at pictures on the wall turn to Jade, who is about 10 feet away from them, looking at a certain picture.

I walk over, with Beck and Tori behind me.

_It's the cast picture._

The one that made us the "Golden Group".

I forget when we got dubbed that. It was around the time Tori, Jade, Beck, Cat and Andre were all extremely hot and popular. This picture got online, showing we've known each other forever and went to school together.

So we got named the "Golden Group".

I'm always called the least successful one in the media, but a 20 year comedy tour run, with sponsorships by Deka and other name brands doesn't sound like a failure to me.

_I'm just not the name that everyone else is._

"I didn't know they kept it up." Tori said.

"Guess they did." Andre said.

"We look so young." I say.

_God my hair._

So poofy and untrimmed.

It goes in this order.

Beck, Jade, Tori, Andre, Cat and I.

_Ironically, that's how the marriages went too._

Beck and Jade, Tori and Andre, Cat and Me.

"It's a good picture." Beck says.

"Eh. I should have brushed my hair." Jade said.

"We had no time!" Cat piped up. "It was right after the play!"

"I know, but still." Jade said.

Blink.

"Is that him?" Tori asked, as Beck dug in his pocket.

"Yep."

"Okay!" Andre said peppily, as we started towards the door.

We decided to wait in here so nobody would see us.

I follow Cat out the door, and into the deserted hallways.

Everyone talked about this when we arrived.

_When we get in there, we aren't parents._

We're professionals, who need to set them straight.

Their effort isn't going to cut it. If they're serious, they need to cut the crap and be serious.

I gently rub Cat's arm as the door to the black box comes into view.

_We got this._

It doesn't matter who is in the class, the message is the same.

Beck entered first, and we all followed.

The room burst into noise.

"Oh my god."

"Is that…"

"That's Cat Valentine!"

"Tori Harris!"

"It's the Golden Group."

I easily ignore it all and follow everyone else to the stage.

"Settle down everyone. In your seats." Sikowitz said, standing near a chair to my right.

I glance down to the others.

_I think we accidentally did something._

Beck, Jade, Tori, Andre, Cat and me.

We sat in our normal order.

_Oops._

The room still is buzzing quietly.

I look up, and see Sydney and Ellie looking borderline frightene…

…

_Who's the guy?_

And why is he holding Sydney's hand?

_They look…together._

I exchange a discreet glance with Cat, and look back to him.

_He let go._

As I'm watching, he subtly shifted away from her.

"Alright everyone. This is who was behind the curtain. As I said, they're my best students ever. And they agreed with me that the auditions were terrible."

"Thanks Sikowitz." Beck smiles at him.

Beck's the closest to him. Cat and I are on the other side.

"No problem Beck. I'll go ahead and let you all have the floor." He sat down.

Someone in the back raised their hand.

"Yes?" Sikowitz asked.

"Will there be a autograph session after this?"

My jaw dropped, as Jade and Tori snorted in disbelief.

"You…that right there. There you go." Tori said, gesturing frustration already.

"You clearly don't get it, and no. No autographs." Jade snapped.

"But you're the golden group!" someone else said.

"Don't call us that!" We all say, causing the room to go quiet.

"We don't like that nickname." Beck said.

"Why not?"

"It doesn't matter. Sit down." I say coldly.

"You will address them by their last names. Mr. Oliver, Mrs. Oliver, Mr. and Mrs. Harris, Mrs. Valentine and Mr. Shapiro. Are we clear?" Sikowitz said.

"Valentine? You're Sydney's mo—" A blonde stood up and said.

"SHUT UP!" Ellie yelled, hopping up.

In a flash, she had already whipped her scissors out.

But not fast enough.

Poiiiiiinnnggg….

"What the…?" Ellie said, turning to face the front.

They ended up in the door.

_Redirected by Jade's own throw._

Jade is simply smiling and twirling another pair of scissors.

"So…I heard about the scissors." Jade said acidically, smiling devilishly.

"I…" Ellie sputtered.

"Sit down. I know you don't have any more. Just remember that you aren't the master. I am."

Ellie meekly sat down.

Jade kept twirling the scissors.

Beck stood up and clapped his hands once.

"Okay…now that we've gotten the entertainment portion of the show over with, I'm going to talk now. Sikowitz spoke to us about a month ago, expressing frustration about you guys not trying in rehearsals or tryouts. Which I find ridiculous. That's when you get better. That's when you become your role." He said.

Somebody raised their hand in the back.

"Yes." Beck pointed at him.

He stood and said "Honestly sir, those rehearsals are a waste of time and effort for everyone."

"Oh really?" Jade said haughtily.

"You're way wrong." Cat said, making the whole room snap onto her.

_In a room of stars, she's the star._

"What's your name man?" Beck asked him.

"David."

"Ok David…" Beck turned to Sikowitz, who was sitting. "Has he gotten any roles? And was he good?"

"No and no." Sikowitz said flatly, not moving and keeping his arms crossed.

"Ok. Then you can sit down, because your opinion frankly doesn't matter." Beck said simply.

"Yeah it does." Someone said.

"No it doesn't." Tori jumped in. "He hasn't done anything, and that makes sense because he thinks doing the work is a waste of time!"

The entire room was silent.

_Sydney's friend is still as a board._

"I'll be honest." I say, then clear my throat. "I'm mad about how bad those auditions were. You all should be ashamed. They were horrific."

"Terrible." Andre said.

"Train wreck." Cat added.

Suddenly people really got nervous.

"Out of curiosity, and Sikowitz won't punish you…how many of you think that auditions and rehearsing is a big waste of time?"

More than 75% of the room shot their hands up.

_Not Sydney and Ellie and Sydney's boy toy._

I'm not believing that for a second.

I turn to Beck. "I think there are more people, but they're intimidated to say so." I say.

"Agreed." Jade frowned.

"Me too. And that's a shame. It really is. You know why?" Beck said.

…

"Because we're here to help. Sikowitz said he can't find a way to motivate you guys. And I see why. You're all a bunch of complacent kids, coasting."

"Hey!" Several people said, mostly in the back.

Sikowitz jumped in. "Those in the back are mostly seniors."

"Truth hurts guys." Tori said.

"You guys will never amount to anything in theater. I guarantee it." Jade said darkly.

Someone stand up.

"Why do you say that?"

Suddenly Cat stood up and started walking towards the back.

The room turned as she walked.

Then she snapped "Eyes forward!"

The entire class jumped and turned forward.

"The reason she said that, is because you're seniors, and you aren't busting your butts to create a legacy! That's horrible! Unbelievable! And unacceptable! When we were seniors we stayed up late night after night, working here and at each other's houses to make sure that we got the roles we WANTED. So people would remember who we were after we left. We wanted to be the best senior class ever!" Cat yelled.

"And you were." Sikowitz smiled.

Then Cat spoke up again.

"And don't look back here. I'm tired of you guys staring at me and not listening. Grow up." She said bitterly.

Practically every guy gulped nervously.

"Would anyone like to attempt a defense of why they didn't try to impress Sikowitz for this play?" Andre asked.

I let out a breath and stretch my legs out so that I'm basically crouching.

…

"Nobody?" Tori called out.

_Silence._

"Geez. I'm sorry. This is pathetic. I was expecting people to be mad. To be upset Sikowitz cancelled your own damn play. You get 4 per year, he takes one away and nobody seems to care. Absolutely pathetic." Beck says, scowling.

He looks like he's playing a role he did in a TV show.

He was always mad and generally the bad guy.

_Except this is actually Beck._

And he doesn't pretend to be mad just to do it. If he's fine, he's chill.

But if you piss him off, there is no going back.

"Who is evaluating the talent that gets admitted nowadays Sikowitz?" I ask

Suddenly everyone really tensed up.

"Me, Helen and two outside officials." He replied.

"Do you think you chose wisely?" Andre asked.

"I do. Even though they're all on autopilot."

Suddenly Jade stuck her second pain of scissors into the stage behind us.

"WAKE UP PEOPLE. Geez…"

"You all know that talent alone doesn't cut it right? You have to work hard out in the real world, otherwise they'll have no problem giving your part to somebody else." Tori said.

"How do you think I got all my Oscars? By sitting in my dressing room playing on my phone?" Beck said.

"What about me? I spent thousands of hours in the studio, alone, practicing lines and singing when I could have been with my children. I would have PREFERRED to be with my kids. But I love what I do. I love singing and I love acting. So I made that sacrifice and put in the work." Cat said. "And look at me now."

"Your complacency is ridiculous." Jade said.

"I think it's an insult to the school." I boldly say.

Every eye snaps to me.

"Go on Robbie. You're onto something." Sikowitz said.

"Ok. It's an insult to the school, and to every person that's ever walked thru the front doors of this building. Those lockers? We used those. Everybody has. We knew exactly where to go when Sikowitz said to meet him in the black box. This is OUR school. We killed ourselves for that diploma, and for the recognition and for a future."

I hop up and stride to the back.

"The fact that all of you, but especially the seniors don't seem to care is insulting to me. I'm personally insulted and offended." I say, looking down at them.

None of them are meeting my gaze.

"You're disgracing the reputation of this school, which we all worked to enhance. We are the most famous graduates of Hollywood Arts. And you're hurting all of us by your shameful laziness."

I turn back and sit back on the stage.

"If any of you ever came up to me on the street and said you were a graduate of Hollywood Arts, I honestly wouldn't believe you. You don't look like graduates, you certainly don't act like it, and that drives me CRAZY." Jade said. "Sikowitz is the best theater teacher in the state. He's the best I ever had. The best any of us ever had. He pushes you, which you can hate all you want. I know, and I hate to say this…"

Sikowitz motioned her to continue.

"I know we all basically hated him by the time we graduated. He worked us to death, and wore us down with his constant exercises and drills and rehearsing. But you know what? When we started doing this for a living, it was easier than it was here. And we all realized how lucky we were to have him. That's what makes me so mad. You've got this gold mine right in front of you, and you're throwing it in his face." Jade finished.

Well…

We didn't mean to turn this into an angry rant, but that's what happened.

_I know now that everyone is furious._

"I think we've made the point I was hoping to get across here. Your effort won't cut it. It is unacceptable and I'm not going to tolerate it. I've been easy on you guys, certainly easier than I was on them. But I'm going to revert back to how I used to do things. Starting Wednesday I want everyone in here at 6 AM sharp. I lock the doors at 6:01. We work until school starts. Then after school we rehearse from 2:30 to 5. Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. If effort doesn't improve, I'm going to recommend to Helen that we deny scholarships and enrollment spots."

The room is dead silent.

"And for you seniors, don't think I won't make 4 years here totally worthless. I'm not signing a diploma unless I believe you've earned it. Your clock is ticking. I expect better."

"I expect perfection." Cat called out.

"You're all dismissed. See you tomorrow." Sikowitz disdainfully waved them away.

Cat strode to the front as Jade went to the door and wrenched her and Ellie's scissors out of the door, then stuffed them in her purse.

"Let's go home." Cat said.

I nod, and rise.

The class is fleeing as fast as they can.

Andre gave Sikowitz and fist pound, Tori hugged him while Beck and Jade were already out the back door.

"Hope we helped." Cat said.

"I think you did."

"Email if it didn't help. We might be able to drop in." I say.

"I'll make sure I can." Cat said, frowning.

"Thank you. Have an nice night." Sikowitz said.

"You too." I clap his shoulder.

Cat and I quickly get to the SUV, then speed out to the light and beat the student traffic.

_Good._

The ride home was silent, mostly narrated by Cat taking deep breaths, trying to calm down.

The boys are with my mom and dad today. We'll get them for dinner later.

"I think Sydney has been hiding something from us." I say.

"The guy?" Cat said. "I agree."

"I…I just asked her a couple of days ago if anything was going on. After I told her about her dad." I say, trying to stay calm.

Can somebody pull the gigantic knife in my back out?

_I feel double crossed._

Betrayed by Sydney.

"We'll talk to her. I'm sorry she didn't tell you." She rubbed my leg.

"What's bother me more than that, is the fact that I know she'll take Sikowitz and us serious about the acting. The fact she lied to me, right after I finally told her the biggest secret we had…I don't know."

Cat didn't say anything, but kissed my cheek.

"You think they're dating?" I ask.

"Oh I know they're dating. I think she's lied to me too. I told you how she went out with friends that Saturday you were gone. This one too."

"Ohh…" I gasp.

_I get it now._

She's been going and seeing him in secret.

"She could have told us. Right? I have no problem with it." I say, pulling into the neighborhood.

"Absolutely. I don't like it either. And she's two cars behind us." Cat said.

I try to stay calm and park, then walk inside just as she pulled up.

_Water._

Get water.

_I'm SO…SOOOOOO mad._

I can't believe she'd do this to me.

I…I've always been supportive of the guys she's been interested in the past! I have no problem with her having a boyfriend. Really! There's evidence to back that up!

I hear the door open and close, then a sniffle.

I sip my water at the island in the kitchen as she entered thru the door.

_She looks like she's been crying._

"Did you guys have to be so harsh?" She said throatily.

"Yeah. You were terrible." I say coldly.

Sydney looked to her mom, who was getting a wine glass.

It's 5:01.

"Don't look at me. I gave you a 13 out of 40." Cat said simply.

Sydney sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"What was so bad? Can you at least tell me?"

"Sure." Cat said. "No passion, no energy, nothing. It sounded like you were reading out of a book."

Sydney stayed still, and then looked to me.

"Really? Because I was nervous."

"Why were you nervous?' I ask.

"I wasn't 100% familiar with the script."

"That's your fault. I was wondering why you weren't really reading it." I tell her.

Again, Syd appealed to her mom.

"Hey, I can't help you. He's right. Just because you're talented doesn't mean you can just wing it."

"I didn't wing it!"

"Sounded like you did." Cat said simply, with a frown.

Sydney bit down, a clear sign she's angry.

"I think we should talk about something else." I say.

"Yeah…I need to tell you guys something." Sydney said, as I join Cat at the kitchen table.

"About your boyfriend?" Cat got right to the point.

Sydney immediately sputtered and blushed.

"It was obvious."

"When. How long." I say simply.

"A…a month basically…"

"A month?" I gasp out.

"You didn't tell us for a month?" Cat said, stunned.

"I…I didn't know how to say it! It happened on my birthday!" She cried out, wiping away a falling tear.

"That's great baby. I'm happy for you." I smile.

"How'd he ask you out?"

"I…He…" She said, then stopped.

"Sydney…" I say.

"You won't like it."

"There's nothing we can do about it now." I say. "It doesn't matter. Just tell us."

"The truth can't hurt you sweetie." Cat smiled.

"He…he baked me cupcakes and took me to the beach."

…

"The beach?" Cat said.

"During school?" I ask.

She didn't look up from the floor and nodded.

"The…the night I was so late we went to a movie together. That's why we were so late. We didn't eat that night."

I hear Cat sigh, and I bite my lip.

"I'm sorry we yelled at you so much then sweetheart. I hope we didn't ruin anything." I say.

"I…when I called you on my birthday…that was just to buy more time with him. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's fine. No problem." Cat smiled.

"I assume you haven't been going out with your friends these last couple of weekends." I say.

She wiped her eyes and nodded.

Cat got up and pulled her into a hug.

"Sydney…we love you. And we're happy for you ok? Very happy. What's his name?"

"…Austin."

_Nice name._

"And you like him?"

Sydney just hugged Cat and nodded into her shoulder.

"We're happy Sydney. I'm glad you found a guy that makes you happy." I say.

"Thanks daddy…"

"But…I have to say one thing."

Cat let her go and sat back down.

"What?" She asked me.

"Can you just…explain to me why you didn't tell me last Friday after rehearsals in the park? I know we haven't talked about that as a group, but your mom knows what happened." I say. "I was miserable for weeks before I talked to you. I was scared to death that you'd scream at me that you hated me, and for me to go away and never come back because I'd lied all your life. Ok? I can't stress how important to me that I be honest with you. And like Cat said, we're happy about this. I asked if anything was going on. And you said no."

She's got tears cascading down her face, thru her hands.

"Did I do something wrong Sydney?" I ask. "Are you ok with what I told you? Because right now, I'm scared you don't trust me. And that's a problem." I say.

She let out a strangled cry and sobbed.

_Oh crap._

Ohhh…no.

I glance at Cat, who looks sad.

I whisper "Did I go too far?"

She shook her head.

_I think I did._

Sydney simply kept crying in the middle of the kitchen.

I bite my lip, and then say "Maybe this was a bad time to bring it up. I'll go get the boys." I tell Cat, then rise and walk to Sydney.

She shielded herself from me and kept crying, leaning on the island.

It's heartbreaking.

_Truly heartbreaking._

Sydney POV

_Pull it together…_

COME ON!

Hug him!

_He loves you!_

I can't stop crying uncontrollably though.

I hear him stop to grab his keys, and then walk out the door.

Slam.

I let out a wail and dive for mom, who scooped me up.

"Baby…it's ok…"

"I'm sorry mommy…I didn't mean it!" I cry out, still sobbing.

"I know baby…"

"I just didn't know how to say it! You guys have been so busy with Corey and Kevin…and I've been all alone! Driving and doing my license…I…"

I plop back into her shoulder.

And cry.

"It's ok. Sydney. He's just mad."

"Mad?" I cry out.

"Yeah. Because he was torturing himself about lying to you all your life. It was necessary, but he insisted that he tell you alone. He wanted to make sure that you knew he loved you and trusted you. And to him, you threw it in his face."

"AND I DID!" I sob harder than ever.

"Shhh…you meant well baby. It's ok."

"I…"

_I gotta ask._

"Yeah Sweetie?" Mom asked.

"It's true? Everything he did for me? All that stuff about Cameron Brooks the star? And his girlfriends?"

I feel mom sigh, then squeeze me.

"Yeah baby. Totally true. You can look it up if you want. Most of it is online. That's why we never said to Google yourself. That and it's not healthy. There are pictures…and proof, and I can always answer questions." Mom hugged me tight. "Do you have anything you want to ask me?"

"Why didn't you say yes to Dad in high school? At Hollywood Arts?" I sob.

_I don't get it!_

If you love each other, then get together!

"It's complicated…but basically I was naïve and didn't notice how much he cared about me. I broke his heart really bad. But it worked out because your father is an amazing guy. He cares. That's his best skill. He's funny, but he's best at loving and caring about people." She whispered.

"And those girlfriends? He made it sound like I broke up two relationships!" I cry, lifting my head off her shoulder.

"Well…you did. I did too, and I still feel bad, because he was happy."

"As happy as he is now?"

Mom shook her head. "No, but he was happy."

"Why'd he do all that for me? Yeah, he loved me, but he did more than that! It just seems too good to be true!" I say.

Mom suddenly smiled.

"That's who he is sweetie. Jade told me once I woke up in the hospital that when he held you for the first time, you could see him falling for you. He was in and that was that. I should have dumped Cameron then, because I just wasted time. And since he loved you, he did anything for you. He worked tons of graveyard shifts and late nights, just to pay the bills while I was gone."

"You didn't do that?" I ask.

"I tried, but he didn't cash the checks I sent him. He did it on his own for you. Don't underestimate his heart. That's why he's hurt. He put his heart out for you when he broke the news about all that. And you didn't mean it, but it hurt him because he loves you."

"What do I do now?" I ask.

"Talk to him in a day or two. Let him cool off. He's just hurt, but after a day or two, probably Saturday once the boys get done with baseball, you guys can go get ice cream and fix it."

I wipe my eyes as I feel more tears coming on.

"I didn't mean to hurt him…I didn't even know it would! If I had I would have said something! I just didn't know how to say I suddenly have a boyfriend." I say. "That's important! Not something I can just say and move on from."

Mom suddenly hugged me again.

"You fell into the trap I fell into many times. And still do to this day. You mean well, but do bad. You're right, but now you just need to let things relax, take a shower and talk to him Saturday."

I sniffle and climb off her lap.

"Ok. I think I'll take you up on that shower."

_I feel icky._

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you mommy."


	10. Basepaths

_Run run run run run run run run run run run._

Energizer bunny or something.

Corey's just happily running along with them.

They're doing fielding practice right now.

They did hitting earlier, and I can tell you already that Corey's games are going to be fast.

_Nobody can hit._

Well…like 5 kids could hit with any consistency.

Rough stuff.

One thing that made me smile is that Corey was one of them. He might have been the best one.

When we were doing the pitching machines, Kevin and Matt agreed that 20 mph is about the speed Corey would see.

WRONG!

First pitch Corey saw he jumped on it and it rolled to the fence so fast nobody could catch it before it got there.

So he practiced on faster pitching than he'll see in games.

When we got here about 10, Corey bumped into 5 friends, and they're roamed around in a pack all day.

He hasn't really came to me for anything.

The only time I've talked to him was when he wanted water and waved for me to come to the fence.

Cat loaded up a cooler for the boys so we wouldn't have to buy drinks here, which _surprise, _are extremely overpriced.

Raderade doesn't cost $4.50.

_I know they gotta make their money somewhere, but that's too much._

Cat also got some quick snacks if they got hungry. Dinner won't be for another half hour once we get back at 6:30.

We had a long break earlier today to avoid the heat of the day. The lunch break, which I took everyone home was from 1-3.

Cat might be the MVP of the day. She decided that we'd need protein and made BLT's for us.

Great choice.

Ironically, just watching everyone run around makes me tired.

It is hot though. Hit 81 over lunch, which is fitting since today is the first day in forever that I've been outside for a majority of the day.

Right now it's mid 70's, with a bit of a breeze.

Kevin and Matt's tryouts are on some fields across from us.

This is a huge facility. 6 fields overall.

Corey's tryouts has 2 fields, Kevin and Matt's tryouts have two, and some high school kids are in the far 2 fields.

I had to park back there, and they are cranking it. Saw at least 3 home runs.

Didn't tell Kevin that. He'd spend the rest of the day trying to get one.

I've seen a bit of their age groups tryouts, and what I saw was surprising.

This year they'll be the older of the two age groups. The group they're in goes from 11 to 12.

But the 11 year olds are gigantic! There were several of them that were taller than Kevin and Matt!

_What have they been feeding them? Jack's magic beans?_

If I had to guess, 3 or 4 of them broke the 5 foot mark, which is ridiculous.

THEY'RE ELEVEN!

Kevin and Corey are above average height for their age.

Somethings tells me this is going to be a weird year. Last year the 12 year olds dominated for the most part. Kevin and Matt were some of the few 11 year olds that held their own.

When I've been watching, that group of kids have all been sticking together, and acting really good. Just hanging back, being mature and letting everyone else waste energy.

Kevin already is the star of the show.

I made sure I watched his first hitting session.

The poor coach pitching to him also hung one to him, and Kevin…

_He got around on it._

Line drive. Over the fence.

No other 12 year old has hit a jack.

But the freakish 11 year olds have had 5. FIVE!

I know because I hear the harsh sound and turn.

11 year olds have a gray t shirt. 12 year olds have the cooler looking red shirts.

Going back to Corey, his big problem is he doesn't seem to have a position. He doesn't have the arm for third, and he's never played anything consistently.

I probably should have thought of that.

_I kinda feel bad._

They're mostly using him at short now, but he's barely getting it there. He'd be better if he took a few steps before throwing it, but he's clearly thinking "THROW IT NOW!" when he gets it.

Something tells me watching his older brother and playing those video games has gotten a bad habit in his head. These aren't good players yet bud.

They're 8.

In general, the play is sloppy and bad. But they're all having a ball, so it's all good.

Judging by how much Corey's diving, I'm going to have to buy him a extra pair of baseball pants.

Last weekend we shopped for cleats for the boys, and each day Kevin and Corey ran around the gated section of the neighborhood, breaking them in.

The last few days Corey asked me to run with him, since he didn't want to go alone and he thought that Kevin and Matt would be mad at him if he tagged along.

He's awful thoughtful for a boy his age.

What really made me smile was that once they saw us, both Kevin and Corey relieved me of duty (and exercise) by insisting that Corey run with them.

So they all broke in their cleats together, and today they're all wearing athletic shorts.

In general, I was with the boys most of the week. Sydney went down to Cat's record by herself Thursday after rehearsals in Pasadena to record a few things.

She has been staying away from me for the most part since Monday. I haven't said more than 3 full sentences other than "Hello", "Goodbye" and "Ok".

I haven't even gotten to talk to her and say sorry for making her cry.

Cat said that she calmed down after I left to get the boys. By the time I got back she was just starting a hour long shower.

Then she ate quietly, and then retreated to her room for the night.

Wash, rinse, repeat for the rest of the week.

The other thing Cat said, was that Syd asked if everything I said was true.

_Apparently it shocked her more than she let on._

Cat told me that she explained that it was true, and that she shouldn't worry about how much I sacrificed for her.

That was her sticking point. What I did didn't make sense.

Cat said she explained that I've loved her since she was born, and it's always been like that. The sacrifices hurt, but the end justified the means.

When I talk to her I'll have to pound that into her head.

_I wonder what she's been doing today?_

I pull out my phone and tap the messaging icon.

"Hey, how are you? What have you girls been up to today?" I send off.

_It's 5:30._

Only a hour more of this.

…

More hitting for the boys.

PIIIINGGGGGGGGG!

I whip around and see that another 11 year old has crushed—

"AWWW…" Comes from the field.

It hit the foul pole.

That was a rocket too!

The kid takes a step out of the box, then adjusts his hat backwards and keep hitting.

I roll my eyes and turn back to the 8 year olds.

Swing. Miss.

Swing Miss.

Blink.

"_I'm good! Just starting prep for dinner. Beck and Jade are coming over, so you don't have to drive Matt over. Ellie and Sydney went shopping earlier. Don't tell the cops Sydney drove them both ;)"_

I smile.

"I hope Syd didn't burn thru her whole allowance." I send back.

Shopping.

_Fun I guess._

Someone suddenly tapped my shoulder.

I turn and—

_It's Sydney's friend._

The guy.

"Hi." I smile.

"Hi. I'm Austin. Are you…you're Sydney's dad right?" He asked, looking antsy.

"Yeah. And you're Austin the boyfriend."

He laughed quickly.

"That's not my name, but yeah. I'm her boyfriend."

"Congrats." I smile.

"Thanks…she said you guys were happy about it."

"We are. Me and her mom are happy about it." I say.

Suddenly he bit his lip and looked like he was searching for how to say something.

_I'll wait for him._

"She…she did tell me about what happened when she got home though…"

"…Okay. Makes sense." I say simply.

"It sounded like you were mad. At least how she said it."

"I haven't talked to her about it. She's been avoiding me." I cop out.

_It is true._

"I know. She's been asking me why you could be mad." He said simply.

"But I'm not mad." I laugh once.

He shrugged.

"What'd she tell you about…us?" he asked.

I give him a sideways look.

"Nothing much. She said that you took her to the beach on her birthday, you guys hit it off, and you've gone out a couple of times." I say.

He suddenly looks shocked.

"You're not mad that I took her out of school? You or her mom?" He asked, shocked.

I shake my head. "No…not at all. It's not like we didn't do the same thing. Everybody ditches school. At least you guys did it in a good way. Could be worse."

"Yeah. Guess it could be."

"Believe me, if she was smoking or something, I wouldn't be nearly as friendly."

"Why are you being friendly? She skirted the truth for a while." Austin asked.

"I saw her walk back in last Saturday after your date. She was floating. If you make her feel like that, I sign off."

He smiled.

"Thanks sir."

"No need for sir. It's Robbie." I smile and extend my hand.

He nervously shakes it.

_Can't blame the kid._

First time I met him I yelled at the whole class.

"Sorry if we got onto the wrong foot Monday. We all just felt like you guys needed to be shaken up." I say, turning back to Corey's tryout.

_Still hitting._

"Nah, it's fine. Was more of a shock than anything." He watched with me.

"How were things Wednesday and Friday?" I ask.

"People had a lot more energy. The mornings were tough, but he understood. The afternoons were the best."

"Good." I grab my water bottle and take a sip.

"Why are you here sir? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm here for my son's baseball tryouts. Here and behind us."

I hear him quietly hear him say "Oh yeahhh…"

"Huh?" I say.

"Sydney told me she had two brothers that played baseball. Should have known."

I smile. "It's fine."

"Is this the 8 and 9?"

I nod.

"He's 8. The younger one. Corey I want to say."

"Some one has been paying attention to his girlfriend." I kid, getting him to laugh.

"Not as good with the other one. I can't think of his name." He admits.

"Kevin. Why are you here?" I ask.

"Oh, I play for a team out of Glendale."

"Oh?" I say, surprised. "Glendale?"

"They picked me." He shrugged.

"Picked?" I ask.

"Yeah. Since I go to a school that doesn't have sports, I got to play for a school that does."

"Did you just get out of practice?"

He's in Deka gear. Over shirt, with compression underneath, plus baseballs pants complete with dirt stains and cleats.

He also has a bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah."

"How'd that go?" I ask.

"Ok I guess. Went 0-2. Plus a double play." He said, not sounding pleased.

"Ouch."

He turned to me. "You know about baseball?"

"Not much. I pick up on stuff since the boys play. But not much outside of that." I say.

"But you have a general idea." He says.

"Yeah."

"Has Sydney been asking you about stuff? Because she didn't know what I was talking about before Christmas. But now she knows a ton of stuff."

I smile and laugh.

"Ask the internet. Not me. Didn't get it here."

"Ok. So…you're seriously ok with me dating Sydney?" he asked.

"Yeah. Totally cool with it." I say. "As long as you guys are good, I have no problems with anything. Within reason of course."

He suddenly blushed.

"I…wouldn't…no. Not at ALLL sir—"

"I know." I say simply. "Just putting it out there. I'm not a pushover."

"Didn't think you were." He said.

…

"No need to be so defensive. I'm on you guys' side. Gosh." I smile.

"Sorry. My last girlfriend's family was insane. Her dad hated me."

"Why? What'd you do?"

"Nothing as far as I know. But she was a bi…witch. Sydney is an upgrade."

I smile. "Nice save. So do you guys have any more dates planned?"

He gave me a funny look.

"I just want to make sure I don't get in the way of you guys. Just trying to be thoughtful." I say.

"Thanks. And no. I was going to call her later tonight and ask her to dinner this week after rehearsal."

…

_That's a thought._

"Can you give me a second? I need to call my wife. I'll be right back." I say quickly.

"Ok."

I walk away, and he turns to the 11/12 year old tryout to watch.

I quickly call Cat.

Ring Ring.

…

Ring Ri—

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." I say, checking my shoulder.

"Hey! How's it coming?" Cat said cheerfully.

"Good. Is Sydney close by?" I ask.

"No, she and Ellie are in her room. Why?"

"Well, just promise not to scream." I say.

"O…kay?"

"Her boyfriend just approached me here."

"Her…the guy at school?" Cat gasped.

"Yeah. Just came up and introduced himself." I say.

"Wasn't nervous?"

"No, he was nervous. But he is well put together."

"How tall?"

"5'10-ish. He plays baseball too."

"Really? That's great!"

"Anyway, is it crazy if I surprise Syd at dinner with him?"

"I…sure. Fine. Great! Why?"

"To convince him and Syd that I'm on their side. He thinks I'm mad." I explain.

"Oh…I'm fine with it. As I said, Beck and Jade are here. So he wouldn't be the only guest."

"Easy transition." I say.

"Uh huh. I'm still confused why you want him over so suddenly and quick. We just found out about him. We don't even know if he's a good guy!" Cat said.

"I'm sure he is. You can just tell. He's not a bad guy. Reminds me of Beck in a way. Has that natural coolness to him."

"Hmm…interesting."

"Plus you saw how Syd was when she got back from that date." I add on.

Bouncy. Happy.

"Good point. Invite him. Ask him if he likes barbecue. I thought the boys would like it, so we just put it on. Going to be about 7:15, 7:20 when we eat." Cat said.

"Yeah. He'll probably want to change. He just got out of practice."

"What does he play?"

"I don't know. You can ask him later!" I say.

"Okay. Bye! Love you!"

"Love you too. See you soon." I say, then hang up and walk back.

The sun is starting to fall, but we still have plenty of daylight.

"Austin?"

He turns and smiles.

"Yeah?"

"I talked to my wife. Would like to come for dinner? We're having barbecue."

"I…sure! That'd be great. I…does Sydney know?"

"No. I was thinking it'd be a surprise for her."

He suddenly looked at what he was wearing.

"I should probably go home and change and explain it to my mom…" He said.

"No rush. Dinner starts at—"

"Daddy!"

Suddenly a small body crashed into me from behind.

I turn.

"Hey Corey!"

"Hi Daddy! Who are you talking to?"

"Sydney's boyfriend." I say kindly.

Corey looked surprised then looked up at Austin.

"Hey Corey, how's it going?" He bent down to give him a fist pound.

Corey gave him one back in stride.

"You're sissy's guy friend?" He asked.

"He calls her sissy." I explain.

Austin smiled. "Yeah. I am."

"That's nice." Corey smiled shyly.

"How'd it go bud?" I diverted the conversation.

"It went great! I got ranked a 4 star player!"

"Wow. Congratulations." I smile, giving him a high five.

"Whoa. Pretty impressive." Austin smiled.

Corey turned to him. "How do you know?"

"I play baseball too." Austin smiled.

"Cool! Are you good?"

"People say I am." He said modestly.

Corey turned to me. "He's cool. I like him."

I laugh and smile.

"I'm sure that's what Syd was looking for. Your approval bud."

I hear Austin laugh, but quickly cover it up.

"I have to approve. No other way." Corey crossed his arms.

I ruffle his hair and smile.

"I gotta get home sir." Austin said suddenly.

"Ok. Dinner starts around 7:15."

"I'll get there before then. Around 7 so I can help set the table or something." He said.

"That won't be necessary, but thanks." I say.

He nodded. "Cool meeting you man."

Corey smiled back.

"Nice meeting you too Aaron."

"Austin." He corrects him.

"Oh…sorry."

Austin smiled as Corey looked embarrassed.

"It's all good. I'll see you at dinner."

He turned, picked his bag up and walked away.

Revealing that Kevin and Matt were just standing there.

"Hey!" I say.

"Who was he?" Kevin asked.

"Your sister's boyfriend." I say seriously.

He's been giving her a hard time about it.

"Seriously? What's he doing talking to you?" He asked.

"Being polite. He came up and introduced himself to me."

"Why?" Matt asked.

I shrug. "He's a good guy I think. You guys done too?" I ask.

"Yeah." Kevin said with a scowl.

"Let's get home." I say.

"He's eating with us!" Corey smiled.

"Really?" Matt asked curiously.

I led us all to the car. "Yeah. Do not tell your sister."

"Okay!" Matt and Corey chime.

…

"Kevin…" I say.

"What?"

I press the button for the back to rise up.

Everybody put their bag in, and then jumped inside.

Except I grab Kevin by the shoulder.

"What dad?" Kevin asked hotly.

"You need to chill out. Your sister cares a lot about him, so we should be supportive."

He frowned. "We don't know him!"

"We will eventually. You sound like you don't like him already."

"I don't."

"Why?"

"Does it matter? I just do." He frowned.

I smile. "You're defensive. She would be too if you got a girlfriend."

"Well I'm working on that."

…

"Really?" I say.

"I've been thinking of how to tell you guys. I want to go to the mall with her some time."

"You know you can just tell us. Not that hard. I'm happy. See? Smiling."

I smile.

"But everybody is around all the time."

"Then ask your mom and I to go into a room for a second. It'll be fine." I say.

"…Are you sure about him?"

"Yes. He's ok. Now hop in the car."

He reluctantly hops in, and I back out and get on the main lanes.

The boys quick get into a discussion about their tryouts, which gets us home.

"You two might want to change. Your mom brought some clothes I think." I tell Matt.

"Ok."

I told them on the drive over that Beck and Jade were here.

The boys dump their equipment in the garage and walk in.

By the time I'm there, Cat and Jade are already doling out hugs and asking how it went.

Kevin thought he did fine. Matt thought he could have done better.

Corey is still bouncing off the walls.

"Well go change. And put on some deodorant." Cat said.

All three boys go upstairs.

"So you met him." Cat looks dead at me.

"Yeah."

"We didn't tell Syd." Jade said.

"Good."

"What's he like?' Beck asked quietly.

The sound of Kevin talking to Sydney is floating to us thanks to the balcony on the second floor.

"He's cool. Has your type of coolness factor." I say.

Cat looks at me funny.

"Oh you know what I mean. That natural coolness that you just pick up on. He's smooth."

"And you think he's good?"

I nod. "Very nice. Polite. I'm in."

Cat gives me a funny look.

"I thought you'd be more skeptical of her boyfriend, seeing how he got pushed on you." Jade said, sipping a bottle of Corana.

"I was just polite and let him do the work."

The sound of thunder steps coming towards up made us all go quiet.

"Can we play NextBox while we wait for dinner?" Matt asked, flanked by a smiling Corey.

"Sure. Make sure to ask Kevin." I say.

"He's turning it on!" Matt said, then turning and running upstairs.

"No running upstairs!" Beck called out.

We all have that rule.

"Sorry!" Matt replied.

"When's he getting here?" Beck asked.

"He said 7, which surprised me. He said he wanted to come help if he could."

All three look impressed.

"Told you. Where are the girls?"

"Painting their nails and listening to music in Sydney's room." Jade replied.

"Door closed?"

"Yup." Beck said, also sipping a Corana.

"And…can I help?" I ask Cat, who's stirring a pot.

"You can hug me." She smiled.

It's broccoli. Steaming broccoli.

I hug and kiss her.

"Thanks for cooking."

"No problem."

"Can I help you?" I ask Beck.

"Not right now."

OOH!

"Ooh! Before I forget. Kevin is looking at a girl too."

"What?" Jade and Cat jump around to face me.

"I don't have details. He just said there's a girl, and he wants to go to the mall sometime."

"Not even a name?" Beck asked, as Cat is beaming.

"Nope. Just mentioned a girl he had his eye on."

"God they grow up fast." Jade said.

"Yeah, before we know it Ellie will have a boyfriend. Might already." I say.

"Nope." Both Beck and Jade say.

"No?" Cat said.

"I judged the reaction of each guy in there. They all knew I was her dad. Nobody reacted like Sydney's boyfriend did." Beck said, then turning to me.

"What's his name?"

"Austin." I say.

"Last name?" Jade asked, poking at her phone.

"No idea."

"Okay…I'll check Splashface." She said.

"Ooh! Smart!" Cat beamed.

"You think she followed him on there?" Beck asked.

"Yeah. They're dating. I'd be pissed if you didn't follow me back then."

"Good point." I concede.

…

"Harper. Austin Harper. He's the only Austin in here. And he's a hottie."

Cat almost teleported to Jade's side to look at the screen.

(A/N: If you haven't seen the pictures on tumblr, the picture is Austin's picture on tumblr.)

"Oh wow he is…" Cat said quietly.

Beck peered in too.

"Nice tastes."

"So he plays baseball too?" Jade asked.

I nod. "Corey met him too. And he asked the same thing. Austin said people think he's good."

"That means he's really good." Beck read between the lines.

Jade's already looking him up.

"Isn't that a bit creepy?" Cat asked.

"No. I'm surprised you aren't doing the same thing." She replied.

"I saw the picture, that's all I needed."

I roll my eyes and look to Beck.

He has my same look.

_Girls._

All appearance.

"MVP of the California AAU tournament…age 12, 13 and 14. Profile page here says he turned 15 in September. One day after Olivia was born." Jade read out.

Beck let out a low whistle.

"Syddo. You got yourself a star."

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I got it." I say.

I walk to the door and open it, revealing a totally new guy.

Hair styled up, and dressed in jeans, shoes and a collared shirt.

"You didn't have to dress up." I say.

He smiled.

"Come on in." I say, and then lead him to the kitchen.

He stopped in the entrance.

"So you…all hang out too?" He blurted out, as Beck hopped up.

"Yup. Beck Oliver."

Austin shook his hand.

"Hi Austin." Jade waved at him

Cat's in the pantry looking for something. But Austin can't see her.

Suddenly we hear someone coming downstairs.

"Who was at the do…"Sydney began, wearing Deka shorts and a tank top.

And is frozen mid-sentence looking at her boyfriend.

"Why'd you stop talki—AUSTIN?" Ellie suddenly yelled, getting around the frozen Sydney.

"Hey." He smiled nervously.

"Hellooooooo…Earth to Planet Sydney. Come in Sydney…" Jade said, waving her hand in her face.

"Why…how are you here?" She gasped out.

"I met your dad at the baseball fields. He invited me for dinner."

Sydney whipped to me.

"You met him?"

"Don't blame me." I joke. "He approached me."

Sydney whipped back around, only for Austin to say "This is true."

"I…I'll be right back…" Sydney said, then disappeared upstairs running.

"Good seeing you!" Ellie beamed at him.

"Yeah, thanks."

"I think we surprised her." Beck said, getting us all to laugh.

"Who are you talking to?" Cat asked, turning around and spotting Austin.

"Hi! I'm Sydney's mom." Cat beamed, putting the barbecue sauce down and waving.

_Uh oh._

Austin's eyes are huge.

"I…uhh…uhm…uhh…"

Suddenly Sydney reappeared, having completely changed and now wearing shoes.

"Oh! Mom, this is Austin. He's uhm…a huge fan."

Cat lit up. "Great! Thank you!"

Austin looks unbelievably nervous but smiled.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

"Huge fan huh?' I say.

"Yeah. Has every song I'm pretty sure.' Sydney said.

Austin still seems shocked.

Cat giggled, and then went back to the stove.

"Can I help?" He asked.

"No." Cat called out. "Thank you though. You can go have fun. We'll call you when it's ready."

He stood there for half a second, seemingly wanting to say something, but then nodding and turning to follow the girls upstairs.

Jade held back laughter as they walked upstairs.

"What?" Beck asked.

"Did you see how he froze up. The moment he saw it was Cat, you could have put that boy in a museum." She laughed.

"He's stronger than I thought he would be." Cat changed the topic slightly.

"I told you he plays baseball."

"But he wasn't bulky. It's more of a hidden strength." Cat replied.

"He's tall for his age." Beck said.

"5'10 says this website." Jade said.

"You're still looking him up?" Cat yelped.

"Yeah."

"Why?" I ask.

"I don't know. Just something to do while the food cooks."

I hear the boys voices float down, and then a different voice says "Tag that guy!"

_Austin._

That'll help him get on Kevin's good side.

"Daddy?" Sydney suddenly asked.

I jump straight up. "Ahh!"

"Whoa! When'd you get here?" Beck asked, turning to see Sydney smiling.

"Just a second ago. What's up."

"Come here."

"okay…" I follow her to Cat and I's bedroom.

"Why'd you bring him without telling me?"

"I thought it'd be nice. I was doing you a favor. Did I mess up?" I ask.

"No…it was just sudden and weird to see him standing in the kitchen like that. Plus he's a huge fan of mom's. You scared him!"

"Sorry sweetie. Just trying to be nice." I smile nervously.

"Thanks. Can we go get ice cream after dinner or something? Just you and me?" She asked.

"Ok. Sure. Why?"

"I wanna talk to you. But after dinner and Austin leaves."

"Fine. Now to visit your boy." I tell her, shooing her off.

"Fine…but I'm grabbing a snack."

"Nope. We're about to eat." I beat her to the punch.

She stared at me for a second, then stuck her tongue at me and left the room.

I walk back into the kitchen to Beck outside at the grill.

Jade's on my pearPad now.

"What'd she say?" Cat asked.

"I'm apparently going for ice cream after dinner."

"Probably to talk about Monday." Jade said without a beat.

"That doesn't make me feel better." I say, as Beck walks back into the house.

"10 minutes max."

"I'll start setting things up." I say, going to the silverware drawer and grabbing stuff.

I put the extension in the table and set 10 places, sans plates.

Everybody will serve themselves at the island.

Cat put various vegetables in dishes and put them on there.

Beck briefly retreated outside to get the brisket, ribs and sausage, but came back in and covered one plate with aluminum foil.

I get out glasses and set them at every place except for the adults.

Cat and I are having wine.

Beck and Jade already have drinks.

"Ooh! Look at this. 14 year old phenom rumored to be going pro at 16." Jade suddenly said, causing everyone to turn.

"Pro?" Beck said.

"Apparently Austin is so good people think he can go to a community college for one year, then become the first pick in some draft."

_That sounds like a heartbreaker._

Oh crap.

"It also says here that he's viewed as cocky and overconfident, despite the fact that he backs up his words as the unquestioned star of his high school. Schools around the country have been begging him to ditch school and use themselves as his spring board to the major leagues."

"That's stupid."

Everyone jumped to see Austin and Sydney standing there.

"Which part?"

"The leaving school early part. No. I'm not going. That's blatent speculation and wishing on their part." He said dismissively.

"Doesn't sound like it." Beck said as Austin eyed the food.

"It is. Why would I ditch Hollywood Arts and my family just to go be alone and play baseball? I love it, but it's not worth my whole life."

Behind him, Sydney smiled.

Then the boys started rushing around them.

"Food!" Kevin cheered, advancing on the island.

"No no. Wash your hands upstairs." Jade said.

"But—"

"Go Kevin. You too Corey." Cat said simply, still cooking.

"Corey simply ran up the stairs, leading the other two boys."

Beck quietly sighed.

"What?" Austin said.

"We keep telling them not to run up the stairs. One of these days they'll get hurt." I say.

"What do you want to drink? We have milk and stuff in the fridge, and other drinks in the garage." Cat says, turning and smiling.

"Uhm, garage?" he asked.

"Yeah." Beck said.

"I'll show him." Sydney said.

Austin obediently followed. Leaving a smiling Ellie behind.

"What's so funny?" Jade asked.

"He follows her around so much. It just makes me laugh."

"He's happy. Can't blame him." I say.

"I was like that with your mom."

"No you weren't." Cat and I both say.

"Yeah I was." Beck said.

"No, you weren't. You and Jade led the rest of us along." Cat said.

"Really?" Ellie asked, as the boys thundered downstairs.

"Yeah. And whoaaa!" Jade stuck out her leg and stopped the boys again.

"What Mom?" Matt asked.

"Food!" Corey piped up.

"Stop running down th stairs. You'll get hurt and I'll be very mad when I have to drive you to the ER." Cat frowned at them.

"We won't get hurt. They're just stairs." Kevin said.

"Yeah, and they're very friendly once you start falling down them/" Jade frowned

Matt made a "Psssh." Sound.

"That won't happen." Kevin said.

"Better not. Get drinks. Glasses are already out." Cat said, as Syd and Austin walk back in.

Kevin and Matt quickly get drinks, then start dishing out food.

Ellie slipped behind them and got some of the salad.

_Austin's hesitating._

I wave him to the food, and he motioned for Sydney to go first.

She did, and he followed her.

_He towers over her._

Huge height difference.

Beck and Jade wait for him o get his stuff, then proceed.

_That's not enough food._

He's either not hungry or doesn't want to take too much.

We cooked enough for leftovers. Too much isn't a problem.

I let Cat get dinner first, then get mine.

By the time everybody is seated, the boys are already eating.

I see Jade glance at them, slightly disapproving and telling them to slow down.

Only Corey listened.

Cat's at one end. Followed by Corey, Kevin, Matt and Beck.

Syd, Austin and Jade are on other side.

I'm bookending them.

"So Austin, the internet says you're a good baseball player." Jade says.

"Oh. Yeah." He smiles, then eats.

_Boy is seriously tense._

The contrast between him and Kevin is hilarious. Kevin is relaxed.

"MVP of a lot of tournaments, people wanting you to go pro...impressive." Beck said.

"Why are you at Hollywood Arts?" Cat asked.

"I like being on stage. I feel as comfortable there as I am playing baseball." He said.

"Hmm. Does anybody else you know go to school with you?" I ask.

"No. They give me a hard time about it, especially since they don't do sports. But they'll forget about it once we start playing." He said dismissively.

"Why? Sounds like a nice taunt to me." Jade said.

"It's a bad idea to taunt me." Austin said darkly.

I look up, wine glass halfway to my mouth.

"Why's that?" I ask.

"Well, I've been taunted 4 times. 3 of those I've hit home runs in that some at bat."

Jade whistles and Beck said "Wow. Impressive."

But Kevin is looking at him funny. "What about the forth time?"

"He…threw at my head. So I charged the mound." He looked embarrassed.

"Charged?" Cat said.

"Ran out to beat him up. He'd been trying to hurt guys all day. My team was way ahead, so he just started head hunting."

"And you tried to stop him." Beck said.

"I did stop him. Both of us got kicked out."

"Why?" Matt said, mouth full.

Jade snapped her finger at him.

"I punched him! I should have gotten kicked out!" He said.

"Did any land?" Ellie asked.

_Oh no they could be a tag team._

Syd might have a thing for violence.

"All of them."

"Did you get in trouble?" Cat asked, then taking a bite.

"My mom yelled at me, but that wasn't the worst part."

"What was the worst part?" Corey asked.

Oh Corey…

"I broke my hand." He said, then flexing his left hand.

"Ouch." Beck said and Cat and I cringe.

"Yeah. Missed about a third of the season. Then got bounced in the playoffs championship game when I was on deck as the winning run."

This time all the guys cringe.

"What?" Sydney asked.

"I would have won us the game if I would have gotten up to bat. Brace and all, I still would have won."

"Brace?" Jade said.

"Yeah. The doctor didn't want me to play, since it hand't healed yet. But I didn't listen, got a brace and toughed it out."

"And how'd that go?" Beck asked.

"Bad. Played bad, got hit by pitches twice on it, and we lost. So basically a collective failure."

"Did you fix it later?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah. Hand my hand in a cast all last semester. That's why I couldn't try out for any big parts." He said to Sydney.

Syd said "Oh."

"Did you try this time?" Jade asked.

He gulped and said "Yeah."

Then Kevin shot up. "Mom we're done."

The boys' plates are empty.

"Wash them and your hands, then go do something quietly please." Cat said.

Everyone at the table at quietly as the boys followed Cat's request.

Then they ran back upstairs. Causing Jade and Cat to groan again.

"It's like they can't hear." Cat said.

"Are you still hungry?" Jade looked at Austin.

His plate is polished off.

"Yeah, but I—"

"Food's in there. Go." Cat pointed.

He seemed to understand that resistance was futile, and got more.

Sydney rose to get more milk.

"I can get that." He said softly.

"That's ok." Sydney said.

But Austin simply reached over her and grabbed the milk before she could.

"Hey! Austin!"

Cat is biting back a laugh.

Austin proceeded to pour her more milk, then say "You're welcome."

Sydney was so embarrassed she just walked back.

"So, back to this fight thing. Do people talk about it often?" Jade asked Austin once he sat down.

_JADE!_

"yeah, but it comes with the territory. Since it's online everyone's seen it."

"We haven't seen it." Ellie, Sydney, plus all of us parents say.

"Well, please don't be offended if I pass on it. I don't plan on seeing it."

"You haven't watched it?" Beck asked, as Jade is already getting the pearPad.

"No. Don't plan on it. I already apologized to his family, and he threatened not to miss this season. So when I see him the season, I plan on hitting one out on him." Austin said confidently.

Meanwhile, everyone is crowding around Jade.

She's typed in "14 year old baseball fight."

Sure enough, Austin Harper's name is in the first video.

It's pretty bad quality…

"Whoa." Everyone said.

This is before the fight.

He just threw it behind Austin, who jumped across the plate.

Sparse booing can be heard from the background.

Then he gets hit, and someone screams.

Austin sprinted out at him, and was on him in an instant.

Bang bang bang!

Body shot, body shot, uppercut.

_Down goes the pitcher!_

"OOH!" Beck and Jade are riveted.

Sydney is shocked.

Then what looks like the whole other team grabbed Austin and started pounding on him.

"That's not fair!" Ellie said.

The video abruptly cut out.

"Eh. I won." Austin shrugged, still eating.

"When do you play him?" Jade asked.

"Sounds like pay per view entertainment to me." Ellie said.

"No." Sydney said sternly. "No fighting."

"If he throws at me again I have to do something." Austin said to her. "I can't let him push me around. He's a bully. A bully on the baseball field."

"And what are you? Superman?" Syd shot back.

Jade and Cat look surprised.

"Not exactly. But I'll make him pay."

"Good." Beck said.

I check his plate, and it's empty.

"I'll go ahead and wash it. Thank you very much. It was delicious." He smiled.

"No problem. Glad you liked it." Cat smiled.

Soon after Ellie and Sydney got up.

"Austin…" Sydney groaned.

"Thanks!" Ellie smiled.

"Shh…" He said to Syd.

"But I can do my own stuff…"

"I know. Just being nice."

I'm not looking, but I'm sure he's smiling.

They talk briefly in low voices, then Syd spoke up.

"I'm going to show Austin the basement, then e'll be right back."

"Okay." I say.

Sydney POV

Plop plop plop plop.

"Whoa. Another huge room." He says.

He keeps on saying this house is enormous.

I don't know about that. We have stuff everywhere.

"Did you get enough to eat?" I turn and ask him.

"Yeah. It was awesome. Thank you." He smiled.

"Don't thank me. Thank my mom."

"Yeah, if I can talk to her."

I smile and come to hug him.

He pulled me close and I let myself relax for a second.

_Ahh…_

My boyfriend Austin.

I like the sound of that. My boyfriend.

"You'll get better. She and dad are cool. He already likes you." I say.

"I know. Hopefully it won't be as awkward." He adds on.

"It's not awkward. Just nervous tension." I say to make him feel better.

"Yeah, that's better." He jokes, getting me to laugh.

Then he smiled at me.

"Please don't be mad at me. I had to fight him."

I collapse back into a hug and wrap my arms around him.

"Just don't do it again. I don't want to see you get hurt."

He laughed lightly.

"I won't. Now why'd you bring me down here?"

"I wanted to show you something. You're always saying how my mom is all famous. So I came to show you proof." I say.

If Mom being normal doesn't loosen him up, maybe her hardware will.

He followed me until we rounded a corner and the trophy case popped out.

"Whoa! Holy crap!" He yelped.

I smile.

He immediately was drawn to it. "All these awards…she doesn't keep them close to her?"

"No." I shrug. "She doesn't care really. This is just stuff she's done in the past."

I hear him quietly say "Incredible…"

…

"You're not mad I'm here right?" he asked.

"No! No." I smile shyly. "It was just a shock. I don't have makeup or anything on."

He smiled. "You're prettier that way."

I blush furiously and smile shyly. "Thanks."

"No problem. But I really gotta go. Mom wanted me back as soon as I can."

_Dang it._

"Ok. I'll walk you to your—"

He cut me off by quickly kissing me.

Then he smiled. "Can't do that when everyone's around."

I smile and smack his stomach.

"Easy. I'm full." He said, starting up the stairs.

"Not that full." I counter.

"Yeah, I am." We got back onto the ground floor to see Mom, Dad plus Aunt Jade and Uncle Beck and Corey looking at the pearPad.

"That got crushed!" Uncle Beck said.

"That's animal cruelty or something." Aunt Jade shook her head.

Austin laughed, causing everyone to turn.

"We were just watching you hit." Corey smiled.

"Oh yeah? What'd you think?" Austin smiled at him.

"You're really good!"

"Thanks Corey."

"You headed home?' Aunt Jade asked.

"Yeah…my mom wanted me back quickly. But thank you very much for dinner. It was great meeting you all." Austin smiled.

"Nice meeting you too Austin." Uncle Beck smiled.

"Yeah." Mom smiled.

"Bye Aaron!" Corey smiled.

"Austin!" dad and I both correct him.

"Oh. Sorry Austin." He said meekly.

"No problem man. Nice meeting you too." Austin smiled, then stepped forward for a high five.

Corey happily slapped his hand.

"I better go."

"Bye Austin." Dad smiled.

Then mom quickly hugged him and said "it was nice having you."

"Thanks. Bye."

I quickly follow him out.

"She hugged me."

I laugh. "I told you she's normal."

"But…I…she hugged me." He said quietly.

And now we're at his car.

_NO!_

Don't cry. You can't cry.

Then he suddenly hugged me.

_I don't want him to go._

My day was made just by him coming.

"It's ok. I'll text you later. I'll even call if you want." He said into my ear.

I simply put my head in his chest and squeeze him.

Then he grabbed me and kissed me.

…

"You want to go out for dinner Friday night? I'll make sure my mom doesn't call halfway thru this time."

I can't stop a giggle.

"That'd be nice."

He hugged me and put his head on my shoulder.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more." I say.

I'm the one that's about to cry here.

"That isn't possible."

I squeeze him, wishing he could never leave.

"I better go. Good luck talking to your dad. Text me. I'll call around 10." He smiled, letting me go.

"Ok."

"Bye Sydney."

I smile and wave as he hopped in, then backed out.

I start back inside before he turned to leave.

_I can't watch that._

I open the door and thankfully see that everybody is still in the kitchen talking.

I quickly put myself together and walk in there.

Dad popped to his feet. "You ready to go?"

I nod and smile.

"We'll be right back." He smiled at Mom, who kissed him.

"Later Sydney!" Beck and Jade waved.

I wave back, then lead dad outside.

I hop in the front seat of the Escalade and he gets in and backs out.

"Sorry he had to go so fast." Dad said quietly.

"It's…it's ok."

_Crap that didn't sound ok._

It sounded like how I feel.

Still near tears.

"There's tissues behind you if you need them."

"No…I'm ok. I'll be fine."

"I may be old, but I know that's not the truth." He said simply.

He doesn't sound mad.

"I just didn't want him to go." I admit, then wipe my eyes.

"Sorry, I meant for it to be a good thing. He's a good guy."

"It was! Don't…sorry I'm a mess." I say.

"It's fine. You're good Syddo."

He pulled into the ice cream shop and parked.

It's a nice place. A bit like Fro-Yo. You dispense it by pulling on a lever. Extra stuff is at the counter.

A new wave of tears threatens to pool over.

_Last time I was here Austin bought mine._

I quickly get my vanilla and chocolate combo, then put sprinkles and four gummy bears on it.

_I usually have 3, but Austin put a 4__th__ on "for good luck"._

Dad got cookies and cream, and nothing extra, and then paid.

We walked back to the car, and he pulled across the street to Woodland Park.

Back where we began the week.

He popped the back, and I jumped onto the tailgate, still eating my ice cream.

"So…you mad at me?" he asked.

"No. Why would I be?"

"You've been avoiding me all week. That suggests that you're mad."

I lean onto his shoulder and smile.

"I'm not mad. I…I don't know."

"I put it in the wrong way, and asked at a bad time. I should have known better." He said.

"It's ok daddy." I smile.

He rubbed my leg affectionately.

"I know…but…it was jus treally important for me to be honest with you. And like it or not, you did lie to me. I get why, but you can tell me anything. We can get thru anything."

I put down my ice cream and crawl into his lap.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you daddy." I squeeze him.

"Love you too Syddo. I've always done everything I can to make sure you're happy. Don't think because you're 16 and all boyfriended up means I'll change my ways." He joked.

I giggle and smile.

"Mom told me to look up myself and see what happened back then."

He has a odd look.

"And?"

"CMZ was a pain in the butt. They broke a lot of those stories."

"Still are a pain. They just have laid low in your mother's presence. They know she hates them." Dad said.

"Because they broke all those intrusive stories about them sleeping together." I say.

_Makes me want to scream._

Why'd he put up with him?!

I don't care if he went on to be a famous musician and artist! He's a jerk!

Dad gives me an awkward look and took a bite of his ice cream.

"Why'd you let Mom sleep with him and do all that stuff Dad? Surely it bothered you." I say.

He froze, thought for a second then put his ice cream to the side.

"It did, but remember that I didn't like your mother yet. I just didn't like it because he's a dou—dummy. I didn't have any power other than you, and I wasn't going to use you as a wedge. So I kept my head down."

"Is that why Mom refused to do his show last year?" I ask.

Dad nodded. "She hasn't spoken to him since. He put her name on that concert without her permission, and she told him no, and that she wouldn't show. So he got the egg on his face."

"So that jail sentence and ban from the US?" I ask.

"Expired 5 years ago. We have a restraining order so that he can't come within 200 feet of you."

"Why?"

"He's unstable. I don't want him anywhere near you. You shouldn't have to deal with guys like him. Just stick to Austin and you'll be fine."

"I…I didn't know about that baseball draft stuff." I tell him.

"Did he have a reason to tell you?"

I shake my head.

"Then don't worry. I don't think he'll go. He's got too much keeping him here." Dad smiled.

"Not really."

"Did you see how he looked at you? I'm wiping the security camera in the basement. I don't wanna see anything I shouldn't." he cracked a smile.

"Dad! I…Nothing happened!" I blush.

"That's a lie and you know it."

"Whatever…are you still mad?" I ask, looking up at him.

"No…I wasn't mad. That's not the right word. Just trust me. If you need something, just tell me. If you don't want me to tell your mom like the music stuff, I won't."

…

"Ok." I smile, then hug his side.

"Okay! Let's go home. I'm sure Ellie is dying for you to tell her about you and Austin."

"Dad!"


	11. Touchy Topics

…

_That's too far._

The camera switched to the golfer scowling at where his ball ended up.

"Robbie?" Cat suddenly called out.

I hop off the couch, mute the TV and walk into our bedroom.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if we just order in tonight? I don't feel like cooking." She said, sitting on our bed.

She's got the TV going with a movie.

"Fine by me. Want me to text Kevin and ask what he and Corey want?" I ask.

She gives me a small smile.

_The boys always want pizza._

"Can't hurt to ask." I say.

The smile doesn't move.

"Fine. But if you're wrong, you'll have a pepperoni pizza to eat." I tell her.

"That's not a problem. Now what about us?"

I sit on the edge of our bed.

"What about us?"

"Dinner? What do you want to get?" She smiled.

I playfully grab her foot and play with it.

"I don't know…what do you want? I'm not all that hungry. I'd be fine with a sandwich." I say.

"I'm in the mood for fruit salad."

"Fruit salad?" I ask.

She nodded.

I sigh quietly.

_We don't have that._

"I can go pick one up…we don't have the stuff for that. Plus I can pick up the pizza for the boys."

She lit up and nodded.

"I feel kind of bad buying you fruit salad though." I tell her.

"As long as it's one of those from Complete Foods, there's no problem." She smiled.

"Complete Foods it is." I say.

"Is Sydney still here?" She asked.

_Tonight is her date with Austin._

I'm also supposed to get an email from the baseball league about what teams the boys are on.

But Syd is our main priority now. The boys wanted to go hit down at the cages, so Rafael took them.

She's had a busy week. Rehearsals every day after school, plus "dates" with Austin.

The reason for the quotation marks is because that's what she told Cat and I.

_But I know she's putting together an audition tape._

Sydney told me last night when she got home that it was done, and would be pitched in the talent meeting this coming Monday.

I'm so proud of her. Working insane hours during the week to make everything happen, then having fun with her boyfriend on the weekend.

The boys don't like it as much, saying the house feels emptier whenever someone is gone. Cat and I told them that she's just doing her own thing, and one day they'll be doing the same thing.

Kevin shrugged, but Corey came later that night and asked his mom if he could have a hug, since he was scared of growing up.

_That broke my heart._

Talk about a late night. Cat and I ended up eating grapes with him to calm him down, which finally happened at 3 in the morning.

He misses his sissy.

Ironic that she's been here all day, and they left at 3 to hit.

I'll be curious when report cards come home next Friday. It'll be the halfway mark of the semester, which is scary.

_Where'd it go?_

It's already mid March. I mean…wasn't Sydney's birthday just yesterday?

_It feels like it!_

"Yeah. I heard the water go on about an hour ago, so I assume she's prepping."

Cat smiled shyly.

I know she was expecting Sydney to come to her for advice on what to wear. But Sydney was silent all week, and when a box came in yesterday from a clothing website for Sydney, Cat nearly broke into tears.

_It's her dress for tonight._

I just know it is. Which sucks because Cat really was looking forward to it.

She doesn't get to do her fashion thing much. I always let her make me look good, but I think Sydney is trying to do her own thing, and the boys hate it when they have to dress up, and are quite uncooperative when she sits them down to shop.

Who knew that watching your kids grow up is quite painful.

I know Cat's in pain. When she was younger, like 5 or 6, she refused to wear anything without getting Cat's approval.

_And now it's radically swung the other way._

This really sucks for Cat right now. On Splashface Sydney made public her "I'm not my mom" stance.

Which is good, don't get me wrong…but she could at least show some appreciation for her mom in that arena.

Instead she's just making Cat spend late nights eating copiously. It might be bags of grapes, to the point that every day I'm going out and buying another bag of grapes for that night knowing I'll be back again tomorrow for another.

Before my eyes, Cat is back staring at the comforter.

"Hey…she'll be fine. This is just a phase ok? She loves you to death." I say softly, sidling next to her.

"I know…she is just trying everything to get away from me though."

"She's trying to get out from under your shadow baby. Not you. She's not trying to get away from you. If she was doing that she'd be up in her room all the time." I tell her.

"Or always out with her friends and boyfriend." She monotoned.

"Cat…c'mon. We knew this was going to happen. It always happens. She has to grow up."

…

"I just want my baby back…"

I pull her into my arms and hold her as she begins by hugging me, but then completely breaks down and starts crying.

I try to calm her down and whisper comforting words to her, but I know it isn't working.

_She just has to cry it out._

I don't know how long I held her until the doorbell rung.

"I can't go out there…I'll embarrass her." Cat said quickly.

"I'll get the door, and then be back." I say.

That gets a smile out of her as I slip out and close our bedroom door.

I ignore the footsteps coming down the stairs, and Sydney calling out "Dad!" as I open the door.

"Hey Austin, come on i—" I smile at him standing there, and beckon him in.

"Dad. Everything ok?" Sydney said insistently.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. There's Austin. Why are you talking to me?" I say.

Austin smiled happily in his jeans and red collared shirt.

"I'm ready when you are." He said.

"I'm almost done with my makeup, then I'll be back." Sydney said.

Austin nodded, and then Sydney disappeared.

"You good?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm good. Where are Kevin and the others?"

"Batting cages." I reply.

"Oh. Have their team assignments come in yet?"

"No. Supposed to get an email any minute now…" I say, absentmindedly pulling out my phone.

"Ok. I don't know about Corey, but hope the other two got the Red Sox or the Braves."

"Why?" I look up.

"The coaches on those teams are both really good. They play the right people, which doesn't always happen."

I nod and tap my email.

_Team Assignments for Spring Baseball._

I open it.

…

Corey got the Cardinals.

_I don't know if that's good._

And…

"Yes! Kevin got the Red Sox." I say.

"Awesome. What about the other one?" He asked.

_Matt Matt Matt…_

"Red Sox too!" I cheer.

They got the dream matchup!

_The two of them on the same team!_

I feel like warning the other teams about a potential double play combination.

"Great. What do they play?"

"Kevin is third base, Matt has played catcher the last 2 years, and we don't know about Corey."

"Too young. This is his first year. He'll probably play a little of everything." He says pensively.

"You seem to know baseball. What do you think he'll play?" I ask.

"Probably my position…sorry. I play outfield mainly."

"Ok. Is it hard?"

"It can be if it's windy. But you have to focus because it can get boring sometimes."

Makes sense.

_The outfielders at Kevin's age seem to be the less athletic ones._

That kind of worries me about Corey.

"Where is Sydney's mom?" Austin asked.

"She's in our room. No big deal, she just didn't want to come out."

He gives me a funny look, so I change subjects.

"I do need to talk to Syd for one quick second once she gets back though."

"I…sure. I didn't mess up did I?" He asked.

"No, it's not you. Not at all. How's rehearsal been?" I change subjects again.

"They're good. Tiring." He says as I hear Sydney coming back down.

_That's too much makeup._

"Hey." Sydney beamed. "You ready?"

"Actually…I need to talk to you for one quick second." I jump in nervously.

The look I get is pure evil, filled with knives that would love to tear me to shreds.

"Okay." She smiled and followed me to the kitchen.

Once I stop and we're out of earshot, she turns and glares. "What?"

"Easy on the attitude. I just wanted to say that you look great, and to have a good night."

"Why isn't mom out here?" Was her next question.

"Well, the easy answer is to tell you that maybe you should at least ask for her opinion when you go dress shopping online."

She gives me a funny look.

"Why? She was fine when you guys gave me the package yesterday."

"Sydney," I say walking her to the door. "Remember, she's an actress. That doesn't just end when she gets off stage. She can always put on a good face."

Then I let go of her shoulder and smile to her and Austin.

"Have a good night, and stay safe. I have my phone if you need me." I say.

"Can I get her back at 12:30? I was hoping to take her to a movie." Austin asked.

I turn to Syd.

"Do you have your key?"

She nodded.

"Fine with me. If you have issues you know the garage door code." I smile at her.

"Thanks dad."

Austin opens the door and leads her out, then waves and shuts the door.

I let out a quiet sigh as I pull out my phone and dial the pizza place and order a large pepperoni pizza with breadsticks and marinara sauce then walk back to our bedroom.

"How'd it go?' Cat croaked out, cuddling a spare pillow.

I grab the pillow, toss it aside and pull her into my arms.

"It went fine. She'll be back late though. They're seeing a movie."

Cat rolled her eyes.

"I don't believe that."

"I don't either, but they're teenagers. Gotta let them be teenagers." I say.

"But what if they…you know…"

_I've been avoiding that thought ever since I met Austin._

"That…I don't have a good answer for that. I don't think she's that girl though."

"But what if she's like me? I was that girl Robbie! I told you this! I lost my virginity at 16 too!"

I sigh.

"I don't think we should worry ourselves thinking about that ok?"

She looks miserable, but curls into my arms.

"I'll get you your dinner, then pick up the pizza and hopefully beat the boys home. Then we can watch a movie or something. Ok?" I say.

She nodded, but still looked the same.

"Love you." I kiss her cheek.

"Love you too."

Sydney POV

Austin shut the door behind us and we walked out to his car.

Well…his mom's car.

We both hop in, and I go to buckle my seatbelt.

But he stopped me and turned me into a tender kiss.

Once he lets go I smile at him.

"You look amazing."

"Thanks." I smile.

"I'm so glad he didn't keep us long. I can't kiss you in front of your dad."

"Yeah." I say.

"What'd he tell you?"

Austin smoothly started driving towards the front of the neighborhood

"He said that I should talk to my mom about shopping stuff."

"Shopping stuff? I thought it was…never mind. Go on. I don't get it." He said.

"It's my dress. I shopped for it on my own. Mom likes to shop with me, and apparently she isn't happy about it."

"Uh oh Is she ok?" he asked.

"By the way Dad sounded, no. He was mad."

Austin groaned. "I thought he was too happy. Dang it!"

He swatted the wheel.

"It's not your fault Austin. It's my fault."

"Hey, I'm just worried that they're keeping tabs on us. Wouldn't surprise me at all."

I frown to myself.

We had one of the neighbors come in the ice cream store after school every day after rehearsal.

_Now that can't be a coincidence._

"But wouldn't Dad have warned me or something? About not being too comfortable with you?"

Austin suddenly looked nervous. "I thought he was warning you about…you know. That. Could be that too."

My stomach rolls over, and I suddenly feel bad.

"No. He didn't bring that up at all. But can we talk about something else? Before I get all crazy mental?" I ask.

He nods quickly and kicks on the radio.

I don't know where we're going, but after 2 or three songs we're pulling into a small, but nice looking Italian place.

Austin pulled open my door and said "My lady…"

And then pulled flowers from nowhere.

I gasp and laugh.

"Where'd you get those?"

"Magic." He smiled.

I smell them, then gently hide them in the car and hold his hand on the way inside.

There's a small line, but there's a lady handing out those circular buzzer things.

"Reservation?' A girl just older than us asked.

"Harper for 2?" Austin said.

But the girl is staring at me.

…

"Can I help you?" I ask, as Austin seems confused.

"Valentine for 2…" She started to walk off.

"No. Harper for 2 please."

She handed him a circle thing, then said "Harper. Got it."

Then was gone.

"That was weird." I say.

"You're telling me. How'd she recognize you?"

"I don't know."

_Now I'm worried._

I've been spotted before. That went ok. There are pictures online of me grocery shopping after school for mom and dad.

I even have met some people and taken pictures with them. They approached me, but didn't know what to do with themselves once I agreed to take the picture.

They mostly can't believe that they're actually meeting me.

_Being a celebrity's kid is weird._

Suddenly a crisply dressed man popped up and spoke to Austin.

"Please come with us."

He gives me a odd look, but we listen and follow him to the back of the restaurant and to a secluded table where a server is waiting for us.

"Can I get you guys something to drink? Water, tea, wine, anything?' he asked.

_Wine?_

We're not old enough.

_What is this guy? Stupid?_

"Uhm I'll have peppy cola." Austin said.

"Tea's fine with me." I say.

He nodded and said he'd be right out with those drinks.

I grab the menu and start looking at it.

_This is really weird._

I really hope this is ok.

There were multiple people ahead of us in the line.

But that girl recognized me, and now we're here.

"I really hope we don't get made." I say quietly.

He knows how averse I am to people with him.

At first he was worried that it was something he did, but then I explain that he's so special to me I don't want people mugging him just for information about me because he's my boyfriend.

I just want to be normal.

"I hear you there…I parked the car in a bad spot, not knowing this too."

_Crap._

I sigh quietly, and the waiter is back with our drinks.

Austin orders the tour of Italy, and I just get lasagna.

_I know I'll eat lasagna._

I can always eat lasagna.

"That Caprese Flatbread looked good." I say once he's gone.

"I didn't see that. Was it like an appetizer?"

I nod.

"Sounds good." He says.

I look around, and see nobody is giving us a second look thankfully.

_It's amazing how it's different now than it is with DeVaughn._

Now it's totally normal, but with Mom we have to have armed security because she's so famous.

Ugh.

_This is so much better._

"Here's an appetizer on the house…" Our waiter appeared from nowhere and deposited the caprese flatbread on the table. "And I'll be right out with your food. Enjoy." He smiled, then disappeared.

I look from the food, to Austin.

He's staring at me.

"Okay, this is weird." He says.

"On the house?" I ask.

"I'm not buying it. When I pay, I expect it to be on the bill."

He ignored his own words and started eating the appetizer.

It starts disappearing fast, so I kindly swat his hand and start eating too.

"You're hungry." I say.

"Duh. Starving."

"You could have eaten before you got me."

He shook his head.

"No time. Had to go right home and shower. My teammates are kind of pissed I skipped the usual meal."

Oh crap.

"Oh yeah, your game. How'd you do?" I smile.

I couldn't come today because I had to do homework.

"Nothing, literally. 4 intentional walks and not a ball hit to me all day. I just stood out there and baked in the sun." he grumbled.

"Did they coat you in crumbs and pull you out when it got to 350?" I ask.

He laughed, and nearly choked on his flatbread.

I smile and giggle as he coughed a couple of times, and laughed.

"You…you have at least a little of your dad's humor." He smiled at me.

"No I don't. Remember…"

That was the worst conversation I've had with him.

Telling him that my Dad isn't my biological dad.

He took it well, and prevented me from crying. After I told him what Dad told me, he said he really admired what he did for me.

After school a day or two later we sat on the car and googled Mom and Dad and saw tons of evidence supporting the story.

_What amazes me is how I ever believed that he was my Dad in the first place!_

There's gobs and gobs of evidence online to the contrary!

We even found a picture of me onstage in Seattle, which corresponds perfectly with Dad's story.

I was tiny, and apparently there was a HUGE controversy.

"Here you go…" He dropped off our food and took our empty appetizer dish.

And now we have food.

…

…

I giggle at his expression.

He swallows, then looks at me.

"What?"

"You chew funny." I smile.

He smiled, and shook his head.

"Ok Ms. Hilarity. Where do we go from here? Ice Cream, then movie? Just ice cream? Other activities?" He winked.

Suddenly my stomach turned.

"I..uhh…ice cream, then movie." I smile at my plate.

When I look up, he's giving me a weird look.

"You ok? I'm not missing some big problem am I?"

I shake my head and look down at my plate.

_I'm not hungry anymore._

I'm about ¾ the way thru my lasagna.

He ate for a few more minutes, then our waiter came by and took my plate.

"Can I get you any desserts or anything?"

"Uhm, no thank you." I say.

"Can I get the check?" Austin asked.

"This is on the house sir." The waiter immediately replied.

_WHAT?_

"Huh? Why?" Austin asked.

"I'm not sure to be honest sir. I've just been told that everything you guys got is on the house." He said.

"Uhh…ok." I say.

He took that as his cue to walk away.

I turn to him, and he's already looking at me.

"Was it something I said?"

I shrug.

As Austin polished off the rest of his food, I put the name of this place into my phone.

_I'll ask dad if he or mom has ever been to Fellini's._

"I guess we just go." Austin said.

"Yeah."

We get up, and walk to the front then slip out the door.

I find myself thinking "_GET OUT GET AWAY HURRY HURRY!" _as we drive to the ice cream place.

…

_Oh we're here?_

I move to open the door, but Austin's voice stops me.

"Sydney?"

I turn, and he's looking at the steering wheel.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I..uhh…What'd I do wrong? Can you please tell me?" He said in a very soft voice.

"Wrong? You haven't done anything wrong. We just had a beautiful dinner that was free for no reason. Why do you think something is wrong?" I ask.

"You've been kinda quiet, and when I joked about us doing stuff other than the movies you froze up and wouldn't look at me. What'd I do?"

"Nothing Austin. It wasn't you, or me, or anyone." I say nervously.

"It was your dad. He…he thinks I…" He says.

"Please don't finish that sentence." I ask.

"Sydney. I…Did he like warn you about something?"

…

"Can you please look at me?" He asked, sounding desperate.

I turn and look at him.

_He looks ready to cry._

"Don't cry…" I say.

"I won't…What'd he say?"

"It was just about the dress. Nothing else." I tell him the truth.

"He didn't warn you about sex?"

"No…he didn't. Didn't even come up." I say shyly.

"Sydney…look at me."

"I can't." I tell him, eyes in my lap.

"Fine. Sydney…I'm not that guy. Ok? I'm not doing this just to get you into bed with me ok? I promise on…everything sacred in the world. I'm not doing it for that. I'm not even thinking about it." He said passionately.

…

"You wanna know why I'm doing this?"

"Sure." I croak out.

"I love you."

I immediately jump up and look at him.

He immediately gets his cocky, lovable smile back.

"I love you Sydney. Ok? I'm doing this because every time I go to sleep I wake up because I keep thinking and worrying about some guy that's coming to take you away from me. Some famous, smooth guy that'll ruin my life forever. I'm more in this for the sappy and cute moments than the kissing."

I giggle.

_Dang it don't giggle!_

This is serious.

"That doesn't mean I won't take it…" he smiled. "But I can leave it behind. I'm not gonna drug you, or force myself on you or anything like that. It is the last thing on my mind. I just want to spend time with you. That's all that matters to me."

I smile and blink, then notice I'm crying.

He gently lifts my chin up and wipes my tears with his thumb.

On a whim, I grab him and kiss him deeply.

…

I let go and he plops back into his seat.

"Uhh…ok. I take back what I just said. I might not be able to do without that."

I laugh and smile.

"I'm sorry I freaked. I'm just nervous about…that stuff."

"Me too." He said.

"Huh?"

"I said I'm nervous too. Probably more than you are." He repeated.

"Why? You're hot, athletic, girls must be all over you and that must have come up!" I say, in disbelief.

He shook his head.

"Nah. Skylar tried, but she was just so pushy I refused her. Which she didn't like. But I haven't even done anything. I'm barely at first base."

"That's a metaphor I understand." I joke, and the tension broke instantly.

He laughed then smiled at me.

"Okay? Are we good?"

I nod and smile.

"Do you mind if we don't go to the movies?" I ask.

"Fine by me. What do you want to do? It's only 7."

"Can we go to the beach? Maybe even kiss a little?" I smile.

He shook his head and smiled.

"You're teasing me."

"Nope. Ice cream. Then beach for kissing."

"Let's go!" he hopped right out, causing me to laugh.

I get out, and he's waiting on my side to greet me with a kiss on the cheek.

But he also tried to sneak something.

I frown at him and keep my grip on his wrist.

"Austin…" I giggle.

"What? Seemed appropriate after our conversation." He smirked.

I pull him close and whisper into his ear "That does not allow you to grab my butt like that!"

He smiled. "You're not mad."

I quickly look around.

"Don't do it in such a public place." I say.

He laughed. "Yes ma'am." then pulled me into the ice cream shop.

(Four hours later)

I fix my eyeliner and try to apply my lipgloss the same way I did before I left home.

_I don't want Mom and Dad telling we kissed._

…

A lot.

For like 3 hours.

Not going to lie, it was great. He was a gentleman, and didn't do anything.

I was the aggressive one.

_I practically ripped his shirt off his body._

It's in my purse now. He had a backup shirt.

_My shirt._

My boy.

My boyfriend.

He's strong. When things kinda got intense he picked me up and pinned me to get closer to me.

_That was the only time I actually lost myself._

Details details.

I look over to him and laugh.

"Can you tell?"

He glanced over and smiled.

"I can tell, but your mom and dad won't be able to tell."

That'll have to do.

He parked in front of my front door and we hop out.

"So…call you later?" He smiled, hands in his pockets.

"Yeah."

…

"I'll miss you."

He suddenly looks up and smiles.

"I'll miss you too." He says.

"Text or call me when you can't sleep. I'll be sure to tell you I'm not with another guy." I joke, getting him to laugh.

"You better get inside. Thanks for a great night." He smiled, then quickly kissed me.

I completely forget that we're at the front door, in view of god and everyone and kiss my boyfriend back happily.

"Night." He smiled.

"Night."

I feel the sadness creeping in as I watch him hop in his car, wave to me then drive off.

Then I creep inside and cringe at the "Beep" of the door.

_Can't sneak in for sure._

"Sydney?"

…

"Dad? What are you doing up?" I ask, seeing him on the couch with his laptop open.

He shugs and smiles.

"Nothing. Your mom is kicking me, so I decided to let her chill out." He joked, getting me to smile.

"How'd it go?" He asked, seemingly genuinely.

"Great. It went great Dad." I smile

"Good. I'm glad. Where'd you eat?"

Oh!

"Oh! I need to talk to you about that. We went to this small Italian place, and it was weird." I grab my phone and scroll to my notes.

_I'm not remembering the name of the place._

I've got Austin on the brain.

On my brain, my lips, all over me.

_EEEEEPPPPPP!_

"Weird? How so? Was it ok? Do I need to call and complain?" he asked, sounding worried.

"No. Have you and mom ever been to Fellini's?" I ask.

His eyes darken.

"A long time ago. It didn't go well. What happened?" he asked.

"They gave us everything free and gave us basically special treatment. Austin and I don't know why."

He smiled and laughed quietly.

"It was a long time ago. Just when your mom and I started to get together for real. We went out to dinner. But we got swarmed by fans and paparazzi since this is before they got banned."

_The Kent Richardson Act._

Mom calls it the "Everyone can be normal" Act.

"It went awful, and your mom basically ratted the place out to celebrities. So they avoided the place. I'm surprised it survived honestly. They probably wanted to make it up to us thru you." He said.

"Hmm." I say.

"Was it any good?" He asked.

I shrug. "It was ok. Nothing special."

"Ok. I see no need to let them off the hook."

I gasp and smile.

"That's mean."

"They ruined a date between me and your mom. Don't expect me to be nice."

"Wait…hold up. A date?"

He nodded.

"A legit date. You and mom?"

He looked at me funny as I can't stop laughing.

"What's so funny?' He asked.

"You and mom on a date…why can't I have seen that?" I gasp out.

"Maybe because you were one at the time, and at either Beck and Jade's or your grandparents." He said simply.

I shake my head and smile.

"Go to bed Syddo. Don't forget to wipe off the makeup." He said.

"I won't. You noticed my makeup?" I ask.

He nodded.

"yeah. Don't put so much on. Too much is way worse than too little."

"Austin didn't care. He said I looked nice."

Dad smiled.

"Just ask him what he thought of your makeup. Watch."

"Night daddy." I hug him.

He squeezed me back and kissed my cheek then froze.

I pull back.

"What?"

He has this funny look on his face.

"I used to use that cologne…"

_OH CRAP!_

Then he looked to me.

"Bye." I say, then run upstairs.

He laughed and said "Night."

I gently shut my door and nearly collapse.

_OH CRAP._

I might be in trouble.

He knows.

_He knows Austin was that close to me._

OH CRAP MAN!

I plop onto my bed and text Austin.

"Hey, random question. What'd you think of my makeup tonight? Miss you already."

Might as well go take it off.

Blink.

"_Too much. You looked beautiful, but don't use so much. I love you the way you are. Miss you more. Are we sure you can't come live under my bed or something?" – Austin_

…

Stupid Dad.

_Why's he ALWAYS right?_


	12. Clear Fog

I strum the wheel and smile.

_It's Friday._

And I'm happy.

Here I am, at the boys school waiting for them to come out.

Then I'll pick up Corey.

After that, we run home, allow the boys to get on their practice gear and go to practice.

It's a good day.

It's also report card day. All the kids except Olivia get their mid semester grades today.

They give them the report cards at school, and they have to bring them home, a parent has to sign them and they have to be back no later than a week later.

If they don't get back, they call home.

But that'll never be an issue with us.

_All the kids grades are fine._

The only one I'm remotely worried about is Sydney. She has that issue in Sikowitz, and that's one of her A classes.

She usually gets A's in everything but Cinema Theory (Which she has hated from the start of the year), Math and Biology.

She's smart, but really has to work to get those B's. It wouldn't be hard for those to turn into C's.

There is always 4 or 5 nights a month that she stays up most of the night studying for one of those classes. Cat and I give her the whole kitchen table, and relent on our "No sugar or caffeine after dessert" rule for her.

Multiple times she's stayed up all night, and when I get up the next morning, there she is, scribbling something down with a cup of coffee nearby.

She got a 3.45 GPA in the fall semester, so it's not that big of an issue. But since most everyone on the outside just sees her as a smart girl, we all see how hard she works to get that title.

Kevin and Corey are both all A students. Objectively, they're smarter than Syd. But neither of them have ever had to study really. Especially Corey.

_But he's in second grade, so that's not a surprise._

Suddenly the doors fly open and Matt and Kevin hop in.

"Hey guys!" I say, starting the car.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Uncle Robbie."

"How's it going guys? Happy Friday."

Kevin let out a "WOO HOO!"

"Thank goodness." Matt sighed.

"Long week?"

"Yeah." He slumped in the back.

"I just want to get to practice." Kevin said.

"Excited?" I ask.

"You know it!" Matt cheered.

They're giving him a position change, which has made him very happy.

He said he hated playing catcher last year, and only did it because the coach made him.

_Charming._

"Awesome." I smile, pulling into Corey's parking lot.

The moment I stop Corey comes tearing out, backpack bouncing away.

"YAYYYYYYYYYYY!" He cheered ad he hopped in the car.

"Someone is happy." I say as he buckles up.

_Next stop: Home._

"Hi daddy!"

"Hey bud. How are you?" I smile.

"It was great! We played basketball in gym!"

"And how'd that go?"

"I made a basket on the big hoop!"

Kevin and Matt cheer as I say "Alright! Good job man."

Matt gave him a high five, and Corey beamed.

"So I guess it was a good day?"

"Awesome!" He piped up.

"Everybody get their report cards?"

"Yep!" They all say.

"Everything good?"

"Yep!" They all say again.

"That's what I like to hear." I smile, pulling into our neighborhood.

Kevin and the boys get into a debate about who is better at baseball between two of the big stars, Bryce Harper or Mike Trout.

_I assume no relation to our own Austin Harper._

The boys run into the house and upstairs to change, giving Cat a hug and their report cards on the way.

"Hey! No running up the stairs guys!" I nag after them.

"Sorry!"

I grumble and walk into the kitchen, where my beautiful wife is.

"I'm back."

"Hi!" She chimed, tearing open a report card.

I walk to the fridge and pull out the milk.

_I don't know why, I just want some._

"Any big news?" I ask.

"Nope…just watched TV and exercised. Nothing exciting."

"Exercising can be exciting in the right light." I tease.

…

I glance at her, and she's boring a hole into the paper.

Before I can come over to look, she folds it up and looks at the other one.

"Can I—"

"SHH!"

Ok.

She suddenly hands me the one she briefly looked at, then handed me the other one.

_Corey's._

A.

A.

A.

A.

A.

Plus Exceeds Expectations for behavior. Which is the best you can get.

_Corey's a pretty simple kid._

Which means Kevin…did something.

I wait for a moment, then just as I move towards Cat the front door opens to a beaming Sydney.

"Hey! How was rehearsals?"

She ran right into a hug and said "EEEPPP!"

She's holding her report card.

"Can I see?" I ask.

She vigorously nodded as I opened it.

History: A

Math: A

Cinematic Theory & History: A

English: A

Biology: A

Stage Performance: A

Geography: A

…

I look up from the paper beaming.

"Straight A's…"

She squealed and tackled me into another hug.

"Congratulations. I'm so proud of you Sydney."

She held onto me tight as Cat turned around with a even face.

She silently swapped report cards.

Instead of going for her own with her mom, she read…

…

_WHAT?_

Science: C (A for classroom behavior)

Gym: C (A for behavior)

History: A

Math: C (D for behavior)

Music: B

Study Hall: D (U for behavior)

WHAT?!

I can feel myself nearly blow a gasket as I stare at the grades.

_Particularly the behavior grades._

E is what Cat and I expect. You should be on your best behavior for school.

A is if you talk too much or slack off, etc. Easily correctable.

D is below average, and being a distraction

U means that he's been to the office for behavior or is skipping out of class.

Sydney is staring at the paper in disbelief.

"U…I've never seen U before…" She said quietly.

She joked years ago that they put it on there to scare you.

_We all thought it'd be impossible to get._

Apparently not.

Cat smiled at Cat and turned to me.

"After his practice. We'll talk to him."

"We might do more than talk." I tell her.

"I…I don't get how you can get a D in study hall. It's just about showing up and being quiet and working. Easy A!" Sydney said.

Cat gives her a light disapproving look, letting her know she's right, but her opinion isn't welcome right now.

"We'll talk about it. And congratulations. I love you. You earned those grades." Cat beamed.

Sydney hugged her mom as all the boys came stampeding downstairs.

"We ready?" I rhetorically ask, as they race to the garage to grab their stuff.

"Later." I tell the girls.

"Bye Daddy." Sydney smiled.

The boys race to the door and I hop in.

Their discussion about Harper v. Trout still hasn't abated. If anything, Corey keeps mentioning this "Gonzalez" guy that is making the guys think a little.

_Way to go Corey!_

"Have a good time guys! I'll pick you up at 6!" I say as they all pile out.

The sound of the slamming doors is my reply.

_Oh well._

I pull back onto the road home and consider kicking on the radio, but decide against it.

_Kevin…_

Come on man.

I can't rip him to shreds, this is the first time he's messed up at school. Or anywhere really.

This is the second time the kids have really messed up period. And the first was with Sikowitz.

"New text message." The car says to me.

"Voice text!" I reply.

…

"Hey, Syd wants to talk to you about something when you get back. She won't tell me. Trying to not worry. Will be folding laundry when you get home. Love, Cat."

Ok.

A few minutes later I pull into the driveway and hop inside the house and go right to Sydney's room.

"Knock Knock." I knock on the door and say quietly.

Sydney, who is on her phone looked up.

"Hey Daddy. Come on in."

I walk in and sit on the edge of her bed.

_Her room is pretty clean, which usually isn't the case._

"So your mom texted me, saying you want to talk to me about something?"

"Mhmm." She nodded, and reached for an envelope. "Somebody came to school and gave me that."

She's already opened it.

"_Dear Ms. Williams,_

_On behalf of the entire staff here at Republic Records, we would like to congratulate you on your quality audition tape. Our talent staff is very interested in signing you and would like you and a parent/guardian to come to our corporate headquarters Friday, April 1__st__._

_We look forward to seeing you there,_

_Justin Schmitt_

_CEO of Universal Republic Records."_

I laugh quietly and smile.

_She did it._

"Sydney…" I smile.

She squealed and tackled me into a hug.

Unfortunately I was at the end of the bed, and her force sent us both off the bed.

WHACK!

_Oww._

At least I didn't hit anything. I fell in the doorway.

"Oh, I'm sorry daddy!" She said, scrambling off me.

I pick myself up and lift her into a hug.

"Congratulations. You wanna tell your mom? It'll make her…everything."

She giggled and nodded. "Can she come up here?"

I nod. "I'll get her up here."

"Uhm…also dad?"

I turn in the doorway to look at her.

"I…Austin kinda already knows."

I smile. "That's cool. You texted him I guess?"

She shook her head.

"No, they pulled me out of class, and he came with me. The guy they sent to deliver it to me didn't like it, but oh well."

I smile. "Sounds good. I'll get your mother."

"Thanks daddy!"

_YES!_

YES, YES YES!

I can't hold back my smile as I walk downstairs to the laundry room.

"Hey, you're back. What'd she say? And why are you smiling?" Cat immediately asked in sucession.

"Come. Sydney has an announcement."

"About?"

"Well…remember those dreams, and how they've all come true?"

Her eyes immediately widened.

She's been freaking out about them. A couple of weeks ago we realized my first dream came to fruition and I didn't even notice.

_I'm asleep at the wheel._

I smile. "I assume you remember the secret I've held for her?"

Cat gasped.

Then ran upstairs.

_She got the hint._

I race after her to Sydney's room.

"So what's going on?" Cat smiled once I got there.

"I got a letter at school today Mom."

Cat looked confused and looked at me.

"A letter?"

Sydney pulled it off her bedside table and extended it to her.

Cat opened it and started to read.

I smile at Sydney happily.

…

…

_She's at the end of the page._

No facial expressio—

_Are her hands shaking?_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, then hugged Sydney.

I laugh and smile.

Sydney happily hugged her back.

"Oh my gosh…when'd you do all this?"

"Those dates I went on last week? They…weren't actually dates." Sydney admitted.

Cat immediately turned to me.

"You were in on this?"

"Somebody had to make the call. She asked me to keep it quiet while she figured it out."

Cat turned to Sydney.

"You could have told me. I could have helped…or something!"

"I…I know mom. I…just wanted to get an unbiased opinion about my talent. I didn't want to get it handed to me."

Tears flew into Cat's eyes.

Sydney suddenly grabbed her mom and hugged her.

"Mommy…don't cry please. I don't mean it bad. I just wanted to be treated normal."

"I…I understand." Cat croaked out.

I sit on the edge of Sydney's bed and hug Cat too.

"Did they give you an evaluation score?" Cat asked.

"Yup. 4 of 5 stars." Sydney said.

"Nice." I smile.

"That's what I got. Justin said that it was as bad a judge for y actual talent they've ever made." Cat said.

Sydney looked confused.

"Why?"

"They now have me as a 5 star."

"Oh." Syd and I both say.

"So…now what?" Cat asked.

"Uhm…the guy said he'd tell the board who I am, because I did it under a pseudonym. But I was thinking you could come with me to sign the contract." Sydney smiled at her mom.

Cat immediately started crying again but hugged Sydney.

Sydney smiled and hugged her back.

"I'd love to sweetheart. I'll definitely be there." Cat croaked out. "Can I tell everyone?"

Sydney nodded. "Please. Just make sure news doesn't get out. Just keep it to immediately family."

"Can we included Beck and Jade and everyone there?" I ask.

"That's what I meant. Immediate family." Syd replied.

Cat and I smile.

"Do you have your audition tape?" Cat asked.

She bent down and grabbed her purse, then came up with a flash drive and handed it to her mom.

"Can…can I hear it?"

Sydney nodded happily.

"Let's go!" I say.

(1 ½ hours later.)

_WOW_

Wow wow wow.

_I didn't know she took Ellie there too._

She and Syd covered Cat and Jade's classic "Give It Up." And killed it.

RIP Give It Up. RIP.

She also covered Kelly Clarkson, a few of Jade's singles, and a few of Cat's singles.

Add it all up, and it's one hell of an audition tape.

"You know, they might know you're my daughter before they are told. I think our voices are similar." Cat smiled.

"She has a bit more…I don't know how to say it."

"Pizazz?" Cat asked me.

"I was going to say she has a little Katy Perry in her. That little bit of flair." I say.

Cat shrugged. "Same thing."

Sydney turned back to Cat.

"You agree with him?"

"Totally. It's there alright." Cat beamed.

For the thousandth time Sydney hugged her mom.

"Do you guys mind if I meet up with Austin? He wanted to know how you guys reacted." She smiled.

"Go." Cat said. "Dinner is at 8."

"Sounds good." I add on.

"OOH! Ask if he wants to come. He's welcome to." Cat smiled.

"He is?' Sydney asked, barely smiling.

"Yeah. Maybe this time he'll be loose enough to actually talk to me." Cat joked.

I laugh, but Sydney frowned.

"He's idolized you all his life mom. It's just weird to him that you're…normal."

Cat and I both give her an odd look.

"Whatever. I'll be back." Sydney hopped up.

"Be safe!" I nag.

"I will!" Sydney said, grabbing her keys.

…

"SLAM!" Goes the door.

I turn to Cat.

"What about Kevin?"

"When you pick him up, just tell him that we're both upset, and that he's expected to pick his grades up to their normal level by the end of the year." Cat said.

"Uhm…I don't think that's possible." I tell her.

His grades are atrocious!

"Shoot for the moon. If you miss you're among the stars."

I groan and hang my head.

"I had that coming to me."

Cat giggled and hugged me.

"You knew she wanted to try music all this time?"

I nod.

"In the dream she said she wanted an anonymous audition so she could be judged fairly. That's all I knew. Today was a total surprise."

Cat smiled and squeezed me again.

"I'm glad you didn't tell me. This is the best day ever."

"She's just worried about failing you. She wants you to be happy, but is still worried about what you'll think if she decides not to do it anymore." I say.

"I don't care. She's completely fine. All I want is for her to tell me."

"I know. But I don't think she'll stop."

Cat smiled.

"I don't either. That was an amazing audition tape." I say.

She nodded. "Way better than mine."

"I'm loading it onto my pearPod."

"Me too. I'll get it onto our files so you can just download it." Cat said, pulling the flash out of her laptop.

I check the time. "5:30. I better go."

Cat quickly kissed me and smiled. "Love you. See you later."

"Bye. Love you more."

"That's not possible!"

I poke my head out from the doorway I just walked thru.

"Do I have to prove it later?"

Cat blushed and giggled.

_Then nodded._

"Ok then. I will."

Cat giggled again and waved me off.

"Go. Before I change my mind about you leaving."

I smile and walk out.

I immediately regret not uploading the tape to my phone right away, and find myself singing the various verses all the way until I park.

_I'm thirsty._

I know vending machines are close.

I lock up the car and start walking.

From where I am, I can see the chaos of both practices unfolding.

PWING!

_But right now I'm closer to the high school section._

PWING!

…

PWING!

Whoever that is can seriously hit.

PWING!

_Hmm…_

I want Raderade.

I swipe my credit card, then tap the screen for Red Raderade.

I hear my phone go off as the drink is dispensed.

I open it and take a chug while unlckig my phone.

"_Daddy. Turn around." –Sydney._

Huh?

I turn and see—

PWING!

_Sydney near the batting cages._

Next to the guy who is crushing the ball.

PWING!

She waved for me to come over, so I slip my phone in and alk over.

"Uhh…hi?" I say.

PWING!

"Hey. How are you?" She smiled, hugging me.

I nervously hug her back, since we are in public. "Why are you here?"

PWING!

"Austin is practicing."

PWING!

"Hi sir! I'm almost done, then I can turn—"

PWING!

"No rush!" I say, half laughing.

Sydney said "So…yeah. Have you talked to Kevin yet?"

I shake my head, then pull out my phone to text him and Matt.

"By the high school cages. Please grab Corey and come please." I send off.

"We will. Your mom wanted me to invite—"

PWING!

"For dinner!" I say.

Sydney laughed. "Him?"

She pointed to Austin.

He's in shorts and a athletic tee, a Deka one.

PWING!

"Yeah." I say.

Sydney smiled.

PWING!

Then the machine made an odd sound, and Austin backed out of the batter's box.

He turned and smiled. "Sorry about that. You caught me in the middle of my session."

"It's all good. You're good!" I say.

"Thanks."

"It would be if they pitched to him." Sydney grumbled.

"They don't pitch to you?" I ask.

Austin shook his head.

"He hasn't gotten to swing all season. 8 at bats, 8 intentional walks." Sydney frowned.

"Well that's no fun." I say.

"You're telling me. I'm just working on a tan and fielding practice."

"Fielding practice?" I ask.

"Our third baseman got hit by a line drive in the wrist. So he's done for the year. I played 3rd a long time ago, so I'm taking his place."

I nod.

"Hey, Mom wanted to invite you for dinner. Can you come?" Sydney smiled at him.

"Yeah. My parents are still out of town for that convention, so I'd love to."

Then he turned to me. "Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem. I'm blanking on what we're having though."

Sydney laughed and Austin sarcastically said "Uh oh."

"It'll be good." Sydney said.

"Daddy!"

A small boy ran into my leg, and I turn and see Corey hugging me.

"Hey! How are you?"

"Awesome! Hi daddy!" He bounced.

Behind him Kevin and Matt walked up.

"Hey guys." Austin waved.

Matt smiled and waved back, while Kevin just waved.

"Sissy! What are you doing here?" Corey ran for a hug.

"Talking to Austin. I saw daddy, so I called him over. And now you're here!" She smiled.

"Yay!"

"How fast is this going?" Kevin asked, as he and Matt waked up to the fence.

"Just now? About 70. But if I set it for off-speed it'll be slower."

"It has off-speed?" Matt asked.

"Yeah."

"Can I try?" Corey asked.

Austin frowned and bit his lip.

"I'd love to man, but the lowest speed is 50 miles an hour. It's way too fast."

Corey suddenly looked scared.

"Can we watch?" He squeaked.

"Sure. I need curveball practice." Austin smiled.

"What about us?" Kevin asked, for him and Matt.

"Sure. Matt, text your mom. And I need to talk to you for a second." I gesture Kevin to follow me.

I walk about 100 feet to some bleachers and sit down.

_He looks nervous._

"So…everything is fine huh?" I say sarcastically.

He immediately looked at the ground.

"Kev…I'm not going to sugar coat it ok? I'm not happy. Neither is your mom. Is there something we can do? Someone we can talk to?"

He looked down and wiped his eyes.

"Kevin?" I ask quietly.

_He doesn't cry._

Something is WRONG.

"…Only in study hall and gym."

"Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Tears suddenly came fast and furious, but he wiped them away

"I…no. Daddy. I'm sorry."

I gently put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine. I understand. Do you mind if we call your school Monday and set up conferences with those teachers?"

He shook his head. "Just…make sure nobody finds out."

_He's getting bullied._

I think.

Why wouldn't he want anybody to know?

"Ok. I will buddy. Is that why the behavior stuff is so bad?"

He nodded. "Everything but history."

I smile. "Is that where the girl is?"

He went to the mall a while back and hung with "friends".

_Cat and I just assumed it was his version of a date._

He nodded. "The A is for talking too much with her."

I chuckle and smile.

"That I understand."

"I'…I'm sorry about the other grades. I know you and mom are mad at me."

"Yeah, but if something is wrong we want to fix it man. Ok? You sure you don't want to tell me what's going on?"

He shook his head.

_I don't think he can._

Whatever it is, it's bad.

"Listen, Kevin. Look at me ok?"

He blinked and looked up.

"I understand. I'll talk to your mom about this and get something set up. She won't be mad. If anything, she'll just pester you about getting you to talk."

"I…I can't."

"I know. I'll try to head her off. But promise me something ok? Two things." I say.

He nodded.

"One, promise that you'll work your butt off to get those grades as high as possible. And two, tell us if something is wrong ok? You're not alone."

He nodded and came to hug me.

"Will you be mad at Matt? He knows too."

I shake my head. "No man. You guys are fine. Just have fun here. Let me get you a drink, and then we'll walk back to your sister and bother ok?"

He nodded and hugged me.

"Love you man. Ok?"

"Love you too Daddy."

I smile, then let him go and walk back to the vending machines.

\I get four red Raderades, then walk back to the cages.

"Ok…for you." I hand it to Corey.

"You." I hand it to Matt.

Kevin already has his.

"And you." I hand it to Austin, who has just been talking to everyone.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"No prob. Now I'll let you all hang out here, just be back for dinner."

I see Sydney open her mouth and cut her off.

"You drive them home. All in the backseat."

"BUT DAD!" Corey and Kevin whine.

Austin quietly laughs to himself, then when the boys turn to stare at him, he takes a drink.

"No buts." I look at Sydney. "I won't give you my rant, you know what'll say." I smile.

"Be safe, wear your seatbelt, yeah, yeah, yeah." She smiled.

"I'll change, then come over." Austin said.

"You don't have to. You can just come right from here." I say.

"But I'll be all dirty."

I shrug. "She'll like it."

Suddenly Sydney and Austin went bright red.

The boys, all three looked confused.

"See you all at dinner." I smile, then hug Corey.

"Bye!" everybody waved.


	13. Sign On The Dotted Line

Buzz…Buzz…

I roll my eyes and pace around the kitchen.

Buzz…buzz….

_C'mon stupid school. _

Answer the telephone.

Don't make me come down there tomorrow morning.

I keep pacing as the phone rings in my ear.

…

"Kennedy Middle School, how may I direct your call?" A lady suddenly hops on the line.

"Yes, hi. I'd like to schedule a conference with multiple teachers?" I say kindly, walking towards the pantry.

_Quieter._

"Multiple teachers? What is your child's name?" She asked as typing sounds followed.

"Kevin Shapiro. 6th grade."

"Shapiro…I see here that he had several marks on his Classroom behavior. Is that what this is about?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Would you like conferences with all of them?"

"Yes please." I say.

"Okay…are you Robbie Shapiro? Kevin's father?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Date of birth please? To verify." She asked.

"February 20th, 1993." I say.

_Two weeks after Sydney's birthday._

…

"Okay Mr. Shapiro. Will it just be you, or will his mom be coming with you?" She asked.

"Coming with me…" I say, pacing back into the kitchen.

"Okay…is tomorrow immediately after school alright?"

"Sure."

"If I can schedule two teachers at a time, would that be fine?" She asked.

"Sure." I say.

_Hopefully Cat won't mind._

She's barely keeping it together after I told her what Kevin told me.

"Alright Mr. Shapiro. I've got you all scheduled. You have a nice day." She said.

"You too thanks." I say, and then hang up.

Whew.

_That's done._

"I'm done." I pop into the living room.

Sydney didn't reply, but kicked the volume back onto the TV.

Once Cat gets done putting makeup on and straightening her hair, we'll be ready to go.

Today is the day we go down to the record and sign Sydney's record deal.

She's been bouncing all weekend, to the point that it annoyed Cat. But it's not a bad thing, Syd is just doing her best impression of her mom.

_Remember when I said you have to really know her in order to get that out of her?_

Well…we got it out of her.

Corey loved it. Kevin and Matt kind of liked it, but all 3 boys had a baseball game yesterday afternoon, so they missed her bouncing that day.

What's weird is how relaxed she looks today.

_As I just said, she's watching TV silently._

I already called Hollywood Arts and said she'd be missing, and texted Sikowitz out of courtesy.

He replied by giving me a smiley face and wishing her luck.

_I assume she isn't missing anything._

The boys don't know, but they have a very one track mind.

Corey did really well Sunday. 2-3 with a double and a run scored. His team lost, but most of them seemed like it was their first time playing baseball, which probably was nerves.

_Makes sense._

Matt and Kevin also played. Matt did ok, 1-3 with a mistake at short.

Kevin…

2 errors, 0-4, all 4 on strikeouts.

_It was bad._

He was all hyped up, and the first pitch he swung way too early, even to my untrained eye.

It kept on the rest of the day, and his stuff is still in the back of the SUV. When we got home he went to take a shower and never got it out.

He has practice tomorrow, and I'm not doing his work for him, so I guess it'll stay.

_He'll get better._

I sit on the couch and check my phone.

_No new messages._

Syd has been texting all morning, I assume replying to everybody wishing her luck. Plus Austin of course.

Everybody was thrilled once we told them the news. Cat sent out an email with the audition music attached, and everyone loved it.

They all commented on how good her voice is, which is great.

All the girls know their music, and to get that from all 3 means she isn't just skirting by.

"No drink?" I ask quietly.

Syd, who is looking at her phone shook her head, then rapidly typed something.

Once done, she turned back to Sunrise America, the morning show.

Cat recorded it earlier. That's her usual morning program while I drive the boys to school.

But since Syd is here—

My phone suddenly went off, and I jumped out of shock.

Syd giggled and smiled.

"Not funny…hello?" I answer the phone.

"Robbie! How's it going?"

I freeze and look at Sydney.

"Hey Danielle…how are you?"

Sydney has her mouth open, looking at me.

_She called me back._

I called her 2 weeks ago, left a message that I wanted to speak to her, hoped she was well, blah blah blah.

_I hate how political you have to be with someone you haven't spoken with in years._

Might as well have never met.

Jade said it best a long time ago. It's just a stranger with memories attached.

"I'm great Robbie! Just busy working and stuff. How are you?" She chimed back.

I stand up and start back towards my safe haven in the kitchen.

"I'm fine. Same here, home, busy busy." I gulp.

_I didn't think she was going to respond._

"So…what is it you contacted me about? Must be important, we hadn't talked in awhile." I hear her smile thru the phone.

"Well, in my defense, I wasn't going to bug you. You're the treasury secretary for grief's sake. Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks. It's busy, but I enjoy it. Getting to serve my country… you know how that is. Now what's up?" She asked.

_I think she has stuff to be doing, but is doing me a curtosy._

Better get to the point.

"Ok, well…I know you know what happened with us, Cat, Sydney, all that stuff." I begin.

"Right…"

"Yeah. So you probably know that Syd is 16 now."

I hear her sigh and let out a small laugh.

"I…guess so yeah. Wow. Hadn't put thought into it at all. 16. How's she doing by the way? I saw you and Cat got married."

"She's great. And the reason why I'm calling. You know everything that happened when she was a baby with Cameron and her mom."

"Yeah…how do I fit into this?" She asked.

"Well, a few weeks ago I told her what happened when she was a baby. All of it, for better or worse."

I hear her laugh.

"Good. That's great Robbie."

I plow forward.

"Well you're obviously a part of that. So she knows that too. Anyway, I called because she asked me to. She'd like to speak with you at some point."

I hear a gasp, then a moment of silence.

…

"Uhh…really? Sure. I mean…I'd love to speak with her. Why me? I don't get it." She asked.

"Because you were there when all that happened. I honestly don't know the full answer." I say.

Sydney suddenly yelled out "GOOD!"

"Who's that?" Danielle asked.

"That's her." I say.

"Okay…well I'm about to go into a meeting Robbie. So I can't do it now."

"That's fine. You're busy and important. I appreciate you calling me back. Thank you." I say.

"No problem Robbie…it's nice to talk to you. Now let me check my schedule…I'm coming back home in June for a metting with the governor to check whether he has his shit in order…let me check that day." She said, typing fast.

_Knowing the governor, he doesn't have it together._

I voted for the other guy.

"The 4th. June 4th. Now I don't have a spare day, but do you think you could pop up to Sacramento? I'd love to see you guys in person. We can do dinner or something."

"Sure, sounds great. The 4th. Got it." I say, as Cat comes in.

She mouthed "Danielle?"

I mouth back "Sydney."

_She said they talked about that part._

Not about the meeting Jordan part.

Haven't gotten to call him back.

"Ok. I gotta run Robbie. Have a nice day." She said.

"You too Danielle. Bye."

She hung up before I could.

"She called back." Cat said evenly.

"Surprise surprise. Sydney!" I call out.

She rushes into the room. "Yeah?"

"Any plans for June 4th?" I ask.

She shook her head.

"Why?" Cat asked.

"She's meeting with the governor about the budget. She can't come here, but wants to do dinner." I say.

"Great!" Sydney cheered.

Cat rolled her eyes.

"Of course she doesn't have time to come here."

"She's busy sweetheart." I say, as Cat grabbed her purse.

"I know. We're ready." Cat smiled.

"Ok." I say.

Sydney grabbed her purse off the couch, but then met us at the door.

Everyone is silent as I get onto the highway.

"What else did she say?" Cat asked quietly.

In the back, Sydney looked up from her phone.

"Nothing. She obviously was busy, but called me anyway. It was kind of her." I say.

"Really?" Sydney asked.

Cat added on by looking at me simply.

"What? She called me and asked why I called her? I explained it and found out about the 4th. Nothing else. Geez…" I say, slumping in my seat.

Traffic is ok.

Meaning a 10 minute delay going into downtown.

_Figures._

"It's nice she called back." Cat said.

I have to prevent myself from biting at her. "Yeah."

"She's really the treasury secretary?" Sydney asked.

"Uh huh. You can check for yourself." I tell her.

"I already did, but I was just asking." Sydney smiled.

_Then why ask?_

"Are you nervous?" I ask, changing tact.

"No. Not really." She said.

"It's ok to be nervous. I was when I signed my first record deal." Cat said reassuringly.

"I'm not nervous about signing it. I'm just afraid of what people will think."

"What do you mean?' I ask.

"I…the record has a splashface account. They'll probably announce it. And then people will start saying "Oh, she got it because of her mom." And totally dismiss me."

"That's not a bad thing." Cat said.

"Huh?" Syd and I ask.

"That's traffic. People talking about you. That's what you want, good or bad. Preferably good, but look at Miley Cyrus." Cat said.

"Who's Miley Cyrus?" Sydney asked.

"Now she's Miley Mayer." I reply.

…

"I still don't know who that is." She said.

"She was a famous singer and actress in her teens, about your age. But then she went quiet for a few years, and nobody wrote about her. When she started her career back up, nobody cared. So she became a cautionary tale." Cat answered.

"So…she became a nobody because she went dark and didn't make anything?"

"And nobody talked about her." I added on.

"You always want people talking about you. Just try to keep it positive." Cat said.

"Do people talk about you mom?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah. All the time. Because of my place in the industry, but you, Kevin, and Corey. People want to know about that stuff. I'm going to get a big bump today too." Cat said.

"Why?"

"You're my daughter. And you're getting signed to a recording deal." Cat said, as I pulled into the parking garage. "People are going to go crazy."

"I guarantee somebody's going to make a countdown clock." I say.

"Of what?" Syd asked.

"Until you release something. They'll be supportive, but impatient." Cat said.

I pull into the spot marked "Reserved for Cat Valentine." And stop.

"Why impatient? That's bad." Sydney asked.

"They just want something to listen to. It's a good thing."

"Doesn't sound like it." She said.

I bite my lip. "Syd, it's fine. Don't worry. As your mom has always said publicly when asked. Music is the drug of choice for a lot of people. They just want more of it from you. I know that sounds bad too, but it is what it is."

We all start walking to the sliding door to the lobby.

Cat hugged her and smiled. "You'll be fine. Just relax. They'll love you."

Sydney bit her lip but nodded.

I pressed the button for the office and also the 'close door' button.

Sydney quickly typed out another message.

"Austin?" Cat assumed.

"He's in class."

"Doesn't mean he won't text me back."

I smile to myself, and Cat said "True. I say hi."

"Can't do that. I'm still trying to get him to loosen up with you guys."

"Really?' I turn to look at Sydney.

She nodded. "He's idolized all of you guys. And now that he's meeting everyone, it's just weird for him."

"He'll get used to it." Cat smiled.

The door opened, and Cat and I lead the way to the desk.

"Hi Kimberly. We have a meeting for 2?" Cat smiled at the receptionist.

Usually she walks right in. I usually do too, I have security clearance.

_I guess since that it's Sydney's day, we're doing things by the book._

"Sure Mrs. Valentine…why are you here?"

"My daughter has a meeting." Cat smiled.

The lady popped up, saw her then pressed the button to open the door.

"Okay. Have a good day." She smiled.

Sydney looked bewildered but followed dutifully.

I hang back, and she approached me.

"This is weird."

"Just…play it cool. You got this. Just smile." I say, then dash back to Cat.

Who is suddenly smiling from ear to ear.

We walk all the way down the hall, then enter the main boardroom.

_Whoa._

They brought the big guns.

"Ahh. Mrs. Valentine. Welcome." Justin said, smiling.

Cat and I both turn to Syd, who smiled back. "Hi Thank you."

"And Cat, welcome back." He jokingly smiled.

_Cat was here last week recording for an EP._

She giggled and smiled.

"And the man who started all this. How are you Robbie?" He reached out to shake my hand.

They have a lot of people.

Cat's main producer, the CEO, the social media director, the public relations guy…

_Lot of powerful people._

"Okay, you can sit, grab a drink, this won't take long." Justin smiled.

Cat and I sit, but Syd went over and grabbed a bottle of water, then sat next to her mom.

Everyone filed around the rest of the table.

"Ok…so we all know why we're here. After submitting a spectacular audition tape, we're signing Sydney here to a recording deal." He smiled.

Everyone clapped, including Cat and I.

Sydney blushed slightly.

"One quick thing, before we begin…" Cat's producer jumped in.

The room looked to him.

"Sydney, I'm Jones. I usually am your mom's producer. But I listened to your audition, and I have to say it's the best I've ever seen. Better than your mom's which used to be tops."

Cat laughed slightly, then the room went quiet again.

"Thank you." Sydney smiled.

"If you don't mind, I'd love to help you out with mixing, recording, everything you need to get on your way. I know my job sounds boring, and it can be—"

Everyone laughed.

_He's the best. That's why he's with Cat._

Was from day one apparently.

"—but it's worth it. I think you have the talent to be our next big star."

Sydney's eyes widened.

Cat smiled, and Jones sat back.

"We all pretty much agree. Including your parents, but they're kind of biased." Someone else said, and everyone laughed again.

"Now we've already talked with your agent Cat, and we drafted this. It's a very rough draft. Not many specifics, just basically an agreement to record music and release it under the Republic label, using our tools and promotional wing." The financial guy said.

"Why is it so rough?' Cat asked.

"Because we figured you'd want to look at it yourself, plus hire an agent for her…so we played it safe."

"What about finances? Her cut?"

"Not included at this time. We figured we'd hash it out."

"What did you have in mind. I know you have a number." Cat said.

"We were thinking the baseline of 35% net profits." He replied.

Cat bit her lip.

"We'll have to discuss that."

_She gets 55%, but then again she's…_

Well she's Cat Valentine.

"Ok. But for now, here's what we have. We can always do negotiations later. Now is just putting pen to paper." Justin said.

"Now by law, Sydney has to sign first, then you may."

"Ok." Cat said, as I nodded.

Makes sense. Her contract.

Justin placed a nice pen on the stack of paper, then spun it and pushed it to Sydney.

"We marked where you need to sign with a X."

"Can…I get a copy right?" She asked.

_Nice._

"Right here." Justin said, pulling another copy out of his briefcase.

Cat motioned to take it, and Justin handed it to her.

The rest of the room is smiling, with the exception of someone taking pictures in the back.

"Do you guys mind if I'm the first to post about this news?" Cat asked, after spotting the photographer.

"No, not at all." Someone said.

"Sounds fine to me. We were going to post something, since this is a big day." Justin said.

"I know it's important because I'm joining you guys, but is that the only reason why it's important?" Sydney asked, still signing.

"No, you're a tremendous talent, not to mention you are Cat's daughter. Your bloodline is…what?" He asked, as Cat and I tried stopping him.

"Don't mention me." Cat said.

"She hates that." I say.

"Why" Someone asked.

"I'm not her." Sydney said. "I'm just Sydney. Just because I'm her daughter shouldn't make me special."

"Ok. But you still have a tremendous voice." Someone said, as people looked to each other.

_Yeah…_

Syd isn't the stereotypical child celebrity.

She wants to earn it.

_I like it._

"Thanks." Sydney smiled, then pushed to paper to Cat and handed her the pen.

I got looks from multiple people as Cat signed.

Not bad looks, just "WHOA! What have we stumbled into?" looks.

_You have no idea._

I'm sure they're worried about her work ethic. But that's certainly not a problem.

Cat then gave me the pen.

"One thing…" Cat began, as I started signing. "Is it fine if she waits until after the school year ends to start recording?"

"Mom…" Sydney said softly.

"What? I want you to focus on school too."

"But you recorded when you were at Hollywood Arts. I should be able to also."

I glance up and see Justin looking nervous.

"There's no rush, but whenever she wants to come in, that'll be great. We're just happy to have signed her."

I fold the paper and hand it to Justin just as Jones gives Sydney his card.

"Alright…" He smiled.

"That was easier than I thought." Sydney said, as we all stood.

Everyone laughed.

Jones looked to Cat.

"Thursday for lunch?"

Cat nodded. "Thursday for lunch."

"What's that mean?" Sydney asked.

"We're meeting for lunch to discuss ideas, then recording until 5." He answered as I shook Justin's hand.

"Oh."

The girls all walked out as I held the door.

"Thanks Robbie."

I nod and smile. "Bye."

We get to the elevator and go down in silence.

Sydney is still furiously texting.

"Congratulations." I hug her shoulder.

"Thanks Daddy."

"What'd you mean when you said that was easier than you thought?" Cat asked.

"I thought there was going to be negotiating, yelling, then money being waved and stuff. Exciting you know?"

Cat laughed and I shook my head.

"Sorry to disappoint you Syddo."

"So what now?' Syd asked.

"Uhm, well we're having everyone over for dinner. Andre and Tori are picking up your brothers, and we're going home." Cat smiled.

Sydney tried to hide her look of disappointment.

"What?" I asked.

"Austin…wanted to take me for ice cream to celebrate." She said quietly, typing on her phone and not looking at us.

"He can join us." Cat said.

I glance at her as I hop into the car.

"He can?" Sydney asked, sounding ecstatic.

"Yeah, sure." Cat smiled.

Ok.

_Fine by me._

"YAY!" Sydney cheered, then went back to typing.

I laugh, and Cat smiled.

We quickly got back on the road. Thankfully the traffic isn't as bad this way.

"Sydney?" Cat asked.

"Yeah mom?"

"When we get home, do you mind taking a picture for me?"

"Of what?"

"Of you holding your contract and smiling. I was going to put it online." Cat smiled.

I smile and glance in the mirror to see Sydney smiling too.

"Okay. Thanks mom."

"No problem. I'm so proud of you."

Sydney smiled.

"Uhm…I have a…I don't know how to say it." Sydney said simply.

_I love her honesty._

It's funny.

"Ok. Just say it." I shrug.

"Can you come and record with me mom?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cat screamed.

I jumped, and the car wiggled.

"CAT!" I say, ears ringing.

"Yes! Thank you thank you thank you!" Cat beamed.

"Thanks mom. You can help me with stuff right?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah, of course. I'd love to. What kind of song do you want to do?"

"I…I don't know."

"First thought. What immediately flew into your head when your mom asked?" I ask Sydney.

"Dealing with other people's expectations of me because of my last name. As always." She joked.

I laugh and Cat smiled.

"Robbie's right. We can write about that. Every song needs to have an emotional connection. That's how people connect to it." Cat said.

"Sounds like a good one to me." I say.

"What do you mean?" Sydney asked.

"It's obviously important to you to get out from under our shadows, and since it has that importance, it's going to turn out great."

"How do you know?" Syd asked.

"He's right. Just trust him. He knows what I mean. If you mean what you sing, and it's well written musically and vocally, it'll be a hit." Cat smiled.

I smile to myself and signal off the highway.

The next minute or two is silent, as the XX chromosomes are texting.

"Did you tell Austin?" Cat asked, as I'm at the light to turn into the neighborhood.

"Yeah. He's coming straight from school. He says Sikowitz is in a great mood, which is weird."

"I wonder why?" I jokingly say, getting Cat to laugh.

Sydney shrugged. "No idea. He's usually calm."

"It's you Syddo. We told him why you missed school today. That's why he's so happy." Cat said.

"But…I don't know him."

"You're his student. He wants you to succeed. And this is a success." I smile.

"Is Ellie there too?" Cat asked.

"Yeah. She's riding with Austin over here. Aunt Jade is busy apparently."

"At home." Cat and I joke, pulling into the driveway.

Sydney looked up and saw Jade's SUV next to us immediately.

"Hey!" Cat and I laugh as I kill the ignition.

I hop out, and the front door ripped open to the sight of the boys running out.

_Why are they screaming?_

Sydney stepped out, looking confused and got gang tackled.

"Congratulations!" Matt beamed.

Kevin quickly let go.

"Go sissy go!" Corey smiled.

"You heard?" Sydney said sadly.

I look to the doorway and see Tori, Andre, Beck and Jade all standing there.

"Yeah. They told us." Kevin said, pointing to the door.

Sydney immediately lit up and jogged over.

"Is she here?" She immediately asked Tori.

"Yep!" Tori smiled.

"Gaga!" Olivia said.

"She's talking!" Cat said, now at my side.

"Aww…" Jade gushed as Olivia fought to get to Sydney.

Sydney took her and smiled "Hi!"

Olivia happily grabbed on and smiled. "Gaga!"

We all laugh and start back inside.

"Congrats Sydney." Jade hugged her, and Beck smiled.

"Thanks…" Sydney smiled, not looking up from Olivia.

"Set her down on the rug here. She has another surprise." Andre smiled.

We all walked to the couch, and Tori and Andre sat down.

Sydney sat her on her diaper, but didn't let—

"Ow!"

Olivia giggled.

_She whacked away Sydney's hand._

She looked up to Tori.

"She hit me!"

"Look."

Before our eyes, Olivia tipped over onto her hands and feet, and then crawled to her toys.

Cat let out a thrilled noise, and Sydney clapped her hands over her mouth.

"She's crawling?" I ask.

Andre happily nodded. "Has been for about a week."

"We saw her two weeks ago, makes sense." Cat said.

"Hi!" Sydney beamed at Olivia.

Olivia made more nonsense noise and laughed. Beck and Andre laughed too.

"I'll get drinks." I smile at Cat.

"Lemonade please." She smiled at me.

"Dad? Can we hit in the backyard?" Kevin asked, Matt behind him.

"Sure. Have you asked Corey?"

"Yeah. He wants to be with Olivia right now. He said he'd come out later." Matt said.

"Ok. Have fun." I say.

I hear Jade and Cat talking in the background, narrated by Olivia giggling and Sydney laughing.

I come back with glasses for Cat and I.

"Where's Cat?' I ask.

"In here!" Cat called out.

"She's getting the contract." Jade told me.

"Ahh." I say.

"How'd it go?" Beck asked Sydney.

"Boring really. Not like it is on TV." She shrugged.

Jade laughed, and Andre smiled.

"Should have known." Beck smiled.

Cat came back in, holding the contract.

Sydney immediately popped up and took it.

"By the staircase?" Cat asked.

Sydney nodded, while Corey took Olivia's attention.

"Hey Olivia, you want your bear? Bear?" he said.

I kept my gaze on Sydney, holding her contract and smiling.

"1...2…smile!"

Flash.

"Great! I'll post it." Cat smiled.

"Can I put it in my—" Sydney began.

But she got cut off by the door flying open and Ellie sprinting inside.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

She tackled Sydney into a hug.

"Whoa!" Jade said, as Tori, Beck and Andre all look surprised.

"No running." I joke, getting everyone to laugh.

Cat peeked to the door and said "Hi Austin."

The whole room swiveled back to the door, where he was quietly shutting it.

"Oh. Hi." He smiled back. "You're all together again. You're not going to yell at me are you?"

Everyone laughed, and Ellie climbed off Sydney.

"No. Hi Austin." Tori smiled.

Sydney smiled shyly, and Ellie spotted Olivia.

"Olivia! You're here too!"

She immediately sat down next to Corey and smiled.

"Gaa!"

Jade and Andre waved to Austin, who nervously waved back.

"Do you want something to drink?" Cat asked him.

"Uhm…I got it." He replied.

"No, I can get it. What do you want?" Cat smiled.

"Uhh…lemonade please."

Cat immediately disappeared.

He nervously laughed.

"How was school?" Jade asked.

"Who cares! It's over!" Ellie smiled at Olivia.

Olivia giggled.

Austin, Tori and I all laughed.

By the time I turn back to Sydney, Austin is already hugging her from the side and whispering something into her ear.

I quietly look back to Ellie and Olivia.

"Hey Corey." Austin smiled at him as Cat walked back in with the drink.

"Hi Austin." Corey smiled back.

"You guys have met before?" Tori asked.

"He's came for dinner before. Plus we tend to bump into him after practice." I joke.

"Yeah…where are the other two? I still can't remember their names." He said.

"Kevin and Matt. Outside hitting." Cat said, handing him his drink.

"Oh. Thanks."

Cat hugged his side. "Glad you're here."

Austin went red, and tentatively half hugged her back.

Then Olivia spoke up. "Baa!"

I look to her.

She's looking at Austin.

"Hi!" He happily smiled back.

"Baa." Olivia said again.

"I don't know what you mean. Or who's baby you are." He joked, getting most of us to laugh.

"She's ours." Tori smiled.

"BAA!" Olivia yelled.

"Shh…" Andre said quietly.

Olivia pointed to Austin. "Baa!"

"I…ok." He said simply, and then sat down next to her.

Olivia immediate lit up and smiled.

"Baa!"

"No. He's mine Olivia." Sydney joked.

His time everyone laughed.

Olivia simply turned around, then crawled to be in front of Austin.

"You might have a fight on your hands Sydney." Jade joked, as Olivia plopped her bear into his lap.

Ellie laughed, but immediately got silenced by Sydney's look.

"We can share maybe." Austin smiled, as Olivia kept piling on toys.

I look to Cat, who is barely keeping her laugher in while holding her phone.

"I don't like your odds Syddo. I gotta say. Sorry." I joke.

"Dad!"

"Gaa!" Olivia said, causing everyone to laugh.

"I don't think I'm her favorite anymore." Corey smiled.

"Oh she still loves you too Corey." Jade said.

"I know. I was joking." He said.

But then Olivia crawled over, yanked the last toy Austin didn't have out of Corey's lap and dragged it to him.

"You might be right though." Andre joked, getting more laughs.

"Aww man." Corey said.

(A/N: It's finals time! I'm going to update as much as I can, but no promises. Gotta get those grades up lol. Sorry about last week. Car crashes, tests and drama oh my! Enough about me. Thanks for reading and reviewing.)


	14. Mountaintop

(A/N: Hey everyone, thank you for all the concern about the car crash thing I put in the last authors note. I appreciate the kind words, so I'll explain. And it starts with a fun fact about me. I don't have a drivers license. With my dad being so sick and not having my mom around, I never got it. Why tell you that? A friend of mine was driving me to CVS to buy shampoo, body wash, etc. Necessary stuff. At a light, guy rams into us. Cops come, file report, then notice something is off about my friend. Long story short, he was on a illicit substance (Hint: Involves your nose), he got booked, I got drug tested, along with my dorm room searched and laptop confiscated. Surprise surprise (haha) I of course came up clean. The guy that looked thru my laptop had one thing to say. Quote: "You're an amazing writer." So that's my crazy Wed/Thurs/Fri of last week. I'm glad I'm moving May 11th lol. Anyway, enough about me. Hope you enjoy the chapter. -James)

Slam.

Slam.

Cat returns to my side as we walk up to the front doors of the school.

_She's trying to hide her anger and her bad mood._

I feel it. Can't see it, but it comes off her like heat.

And like heat, it comes and goes in waves.

I wrap my arm around her and try to comfort her.

"It's going to be ok."

"I know." She said.

Then a beat later "You can tell I'm mad again, can't you."

I nod and kiss her hair, then let go as the front desk hones into view.

"May I help you?" A girl around Sydney's age smiled up at us.

"Yes, we have conferences for Shapiro and Valentine?" I say kindly.

She typed for a moment.

"Shapiro and Valentine…here it is. Can I see your driver's licenses please?" She asked.

_She barely looks old enough to have one._

Cat and I hand her our licenses and we watch as she ran them thru this neat machine.

It's like a copier. The license got scanned, then name tags with our names and driver's license photos come out.

_Cool._

She looked at the badges for half a beat too long, then handed them to us.

Mine first, then Cat's.

She tried to make her stare inconspicuous.

_Tried and failed._

"Room 34. All 4 should be waiting." She smiled at us.

"Thank you." Cat smiled at her, and then led the way.

We walked for a moment, and then Cat broke into a smile.

_You never know where a fan might be._

She probably is posting on Splashface now "OMG I JUST SAW CAT VALENTINE AT SCHOOL!"

Cat usually spends about an hour every night looking thru her Splashface mentions, searching for nice words, somebody who she can make smile, or someone who saw her and didn't make a big deal out of it.

Her fans know that now for the most part. The easiest way to get noticed by Cat, or get a smile out of her is to be clever, funny or subtle. Or all three.

_She gets too many messages THAT ARE ALL CAPS AND SEEM LIKE THEY ARE SCREAMING AT HER, BUT THEY SAY THEY LOVE HER._

Yeah.

I guarantee Cat will look for that girl later.

_Knowing her, she already has her first name committed to memory and will go searching for her tonight when everyone goes to bed._

Room 34.

I open the door and hold it for Cat.

Once I come inside, we're met with an awkward silence.

Everybody was talking happily, but suddenly stopped.

"Hi!" Cat smiled, walking towards one lady.

I don't recognize anyone. But then again I never have had any issues with Kevin, or Sydney when she went here.

"Hi, you're Kevin's mom right?" One lady said.

"Yeah."

I move to shake what looks like a coach's hand. "Robbie Shapiro."

"Daniel Orton." He crushes my hand.

_Is that really necessary._

Cat and I sit down in the seats, and the teachers sit also.

_2 women, one man._

"So, I assume we all know why we're here. You set this up because your child, Kevin Shapiro has had this dramatic drop off in his academic performance and behavior." One younger lady wearing glasses said.

"Yeah. We saw his mid semester report card and were shocked." Cat said.

Another lady looked her oddly.

"What?" I ask.

"Kevin has been a nuisance all semester. Hasn't he been that way at home?"

"No. Not at all. He's the same as he's always been. The worst thing he's done is he dropped a hot plate unloading the dishwasher." Cat said, affronted.

"What do you mean ma'am?" I ask.

"Well I'm his math teacher, and it's like he stopped caring. He never speaks up in class like he used to and never turns in homework assignments. Once the bell rings he runs out of class like his life depends on it."

_Huh?_

Beside me, out of the corner of my eye I see Cat go pale.

_She really didn't like my assumption, hunch, whatever you call it that Kevin might be getting bullied._

"Any idea why?" Cat squeaked out nervously.

"No. He seems to be intimidated by the boys around him. He moves, but they love him and follow him."

_Huh?_

"That makes no sense. Why not make the others stay where they are?" I ask.

…

"Fine. We'll get back to that. Who are you and what's the issue with Kevin?" I ask the other lady.

"I'm his science teacher. His work has slipped slightly, but he constantly is talking to another student." She said.

"A girl?" Cat smiled.

"Yes, why are you smiling?" She asked.

"Because he mentioned he liked a girl at school. That must be her." Cat effortlessly replied.

"So constantly interrupting my class is ok to you?!" She hops up, practically screaming.

"No…is he doing that?" I ask calmly.

"I, no. No he's not. But he always sits with the same girl and guy and they always talk talk talk talk constantly. Never reaches out to any other students." She said disdainfully.

"Do they get your in classwork done?" Cat asked.

"Yes, that work is among the best in the class." She answered.

"Then why is his grade so low in your class?' I ask.

"His tests are below average."

I nod.

_Sorry Kev, no out on that one._

"And you sir. You said your name was Daniel?" I ask him.

"Yes, but the students know me as Coach Orton. I coach basketball and football and monitor study hall."

"Ok. He has bad marks in both classes. Why?" Cat asked inquisitively.

"Well, the main issue is that he rarely shows up. I don't know where he could go, but he sometimes misses class, but regularly comes in 5 to 10 minutes late."

"How? He can't leave campus, how's he missing?" I ask.

"We don't know." One of the ladies said. "It's an issue for all of his teachers. We've spoken about it to each other, and we don't understand."

The other one suddenly spoke up. "The only clues we have is we've found him hiding in lockers twice, and sometimes comes in looking like he's been pushed around."

I hear an exasperated sound from Cat, and look over to her.

_She looks like she's about to go off._

"I…I'm no expert, but it sounds like he's getting bullied." I say.

All 3 look at me like I have a second head.

"No. We don't have bullying here. All students are forced to attend anti bullying and tolerance lectures each semester."

Cat finally jumped in. "So? Doesn't mean they aren't paying attention. Do you have security cameras? Hall monitors?"

They shake their heads.

"I…Let me start here. You all know who I am right?" Cat said.

"Does it matter?" One of the ladies asked.

"In a way, yes. I'm Cat Valentine. The same Cat Valentine who is the singer."

All three sit up a bit straighter.

"But that's not my point. I play a big role in an ad campaign against bullying. A national campaign. And my very own son is getting bullied? It's the school's job to notice when something is wrong and notify the parents!" She yelled, hopping out of her chair.

"We didn't notice anything about bullying."

"He's getting stuffed in lockers, getting pushed around and running from kids. What more do you need to hear? Do you realize what you sound like?" Cat asked, eyes nearly bulging out of her head.

I reach over and pull her back to her seat.

"Easy…no need to scream."

She angrily pulled her hand away from me and stared at them.

…

"Do any of you have good answers for me? Because I'm considering meeting with the principal." Cat spit out, crossing her arms.

"I…we have security cameras. That's all I can think of." The gym teacher said.

Suddenly Cat let out a maniacal scream and stormed from the room.

"Thank you very much for your time." I say, and then scurry out after her.

"Cat!" I chase her down.

"I'm getting the principals email and setting up an appointment." She breathed heavily.

"Easy baby. Calm down. You can't look furious otherwise everyone will tighten up."

She stopped and I hugged her.

"You're right." She hugged me back.

"We'll talk to him today when we get home. It'll be ok."

"I…I'm a failure. I'm a failure as a mom. I can't even tell when my son is getting bullied." She cried into my chest.

"No you're not. We'll talk to him and fix this."

"I want people fired. Somebody should pay for this." She said darkly.

"I know. And we might get to that point. But right now we need to get the principal's email so we can set up an appointment."

She took a deep breath, squeezed one more hug out of me and smiled.

"Ok."

She held my hand on the short walk back to the front desk.

"Hi! You're back!" The girl at the desk lit up.

"Yeah hi. Can we get the principal's email? We'd like to contact him." Cat smiled.

"I…I'm not really supposed to give out that information." She looked down and away from us.

"Well could you maybe bend the rules? It's extremely important and about a disciplinary issue." Cat said.

_Good call._

"I…don't tell anyone please." She stood up and glanced around.

"Promise." Cat beamed.

"I'll watch out for anyone." I joke, but being serious.

Cat smiled happily next to me.

The girl pulled out a big binder and started scrolling thru it.

…

…

"Ok. I've got it." She said.

"Great. I'll put it in my phone." Cat said, opening it to her notes.

"It's RKhator. Then an at sign, and then dot LAPS."

"…Got it. Now what's your name?" Cat smiled up at her.

"My name? Uhh…why?"

"I want to thank you by name for being such a big help." Cat smiled at her.

_She's charming her._

And being a loyal kitten in Cat's army, she melted.

"I'm Alexandra Cannon." She smiled.

"Ok. Thanks Alexandra." Cat smiled at her.

"No problem. I go by Alex." She extended her hand.

"Well thanks Alex." Cat shook her hand.

"Thanks Alex." I smile at her.

"Have a nice day! Hopefully nobody else shows up!" Cat beamed at her.

"Yeah! Bye!"

Cat waved as I held the door for her.

Sydney POV

"Welcome to Whichway, would you like to try our 5 alarm pestozini sub?" The guy said.

"No. Can I have a number 2 please?" I smile at him.

A number 2 is roast beef, lettuce, tomato and their special mayonnaise.

It may sound weird, but it's awesome.

_I tried to have a healthy sandwich once, but I didn't even make it thru it._

Daddy saw I didn't like it and bought me a number two immediately.

We sometimes come here for dinner when mom is lazy and doesn't want to cook.

But today it's a late lunch date with Austin.

_I'm trying to keep my smiling to a minimum._

"And for you sir?" The guy asked Austin, who's behind me.

"The same please."

"Drinks?"

"Yes please." He said, pulling out cash.

"Two 2's!"

_Fast as always._

I got retrieve the sandwiches, put them in bags and grab chips for me.

Austin hands me a drink cup and also grabs chips.

"So…where do you wanna eat?"

"I was thinking at home." I smile.

"At your house?" He asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah. We can get you in and out before my parents come home. They said they'd come back at 6."

"Okay…if you're sure." He said, walking to the soda machine.

I get peppy cola, and he gets Raderade.

Then we walk back to my car.

Earlier he dropped his car back at his mom's house. That's why we only have one car.

His mom…I'll get into that later.

The drive home is quick and easy, since Whichway is less than 5 minutes from home.

It's 4.

_We might even get to kiss a little before he has to go._

Eep.

He's clearly nervous as I unlock the door.

"C'mon in."

He followed dutifully as I shut the door. "So nobody's home?"

"Nope. Just us. Alone."

He shot me a mischievous smile.

"Nooo…not that alone. Down boy." I joke.

He smiled and pulled me into a kiss that lasted for about a minute.

"Now that…is how I want to kiss you all the time." He said huskily.

"Is it the sandwich you want to devour, or me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Not that guy Sydney. You know that."

Yeah.

He has no problem with me ripping his shirt off, but utterly refuses to do anything to me.

Which is fine. I don't mind. Just makes me wonder…

_Isn't that what guys want?_

The more skin, more physical stuff?

I'm not even sure whether I want to go that far.

_Stop thinking about it._

Eat. Get in and get out.

_You can make out when you drive him home._

"Where do you want to eat?' I ask, leading him into the kitchen.

He smiled and pointed outside near the pool.

"Ooh! Great idea."

I unlock the back door and walk out to the little table by the pool and the fire pit.

"This place is so awesome." He said quietly, sitting down.

"Thanks. I love it. It's home."

"Pretty nice home." He said quietly.

"Uhm…if you don't mind me asking…how's your home?" I quietly ask.

It's been bugging me since he spoke to me about it.

_His mom and dad have been really fighting._

He didn't tell me for a while, but now he texts me.

The last few times I have told mom and dad I need to go, and they let me go.

Kevin's complained, but Mom told me to ignore him.

I'll never forget the look on Austin's face when he decided to talk to me about it.

_I never thought he would cry._

I didn't even know he could cry.

But there he was, one day after school. Sitting in the back of my SUV, bawling because his parents are probably getting divorced.

His mom is constantly calling him a failure and a loser, and his dad never pays attention to him.

He was using baseball as an outlet. Constantly hitting at the cage.

_That's where we were there when Daddy came._

That was nice.

Plus that was right after he told me, so I was impressed he put up such a good face.

He never went home to change. He went to a teammates house where he has some clothes and where he's slept from time to time.

To get away from his parents he's made up long roadtrips from baseball.

_Must be awful._

"It's ok I guess. Same as normal."

Which means awful.

I reach out and rub his leg.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could say something or do something to help." I say.

"You do. You make me smile more than anyone else does. I'm thankful for you…so thankful." He smiled.

He took a bite out of his sandwich, and I do the same to fill the awkward pause.

"I can't wait to come to more games." I smile.

He suddenly smiled, mouth full.

_They finally pitched to him._

And I now know what the damn deal is about.

Sorry…let me back up. At these games, at one of the fields there's this storage shed students can sit on. They call it 'The Can'.

Anyway, so I'm up on "The Can", with other students and trying to make some friends. I mention that Austin is my boyfriend.

They started saying how he's an amazing hitter and an even better guy and how they'd kill to be me.

I joked "Please don't kill me." and they laughed.

But it was my first game, and nobody had pitched to him yet.

12 straight intentional walks.

First at bat, another walk.

But the second one…things aligned.

Bases loaded, so they basically had to pitch to him.

First pitch.

PING!

Grand Slam.

_THE FIRST PITCH HE'S SEEN ALL YEAR!_

He hit it so hard it flew over us by at least 40 feet.

Even over 300 feet away I could see he was pumped. He couldn't be mocked for how he wears his eye black like war paint, or how he sucks.

He nailed that ball.

Then…for whatever reason, next at bat they pitched to him again. It was a 4-3 game. They were losing and they could have walked him.

But nope. Two pitches in and he hit one so hard we all dove for cover.

It didn't hit anyone, but put a dent in the steel. And made a very satisfying "DONG…" sound.

The container must be pretty empty.

I got to keep that ball. It's in my room now, on my desk.

It even has a mark where he hit it. Like a bruise.

"Yeah. You're my good luck charm. You'll have to come to every one once school gets out and stuff. Everything but the out of state tournaments."

"Yeah…" I smile sadly.

_Those will suck._

I can't wait for summer.

I'll get to see him almost every day. And get to spend more time with him.

"So when will I get to see this contract of yours? Mrs. Rock Star?" He teased me.

He's been monitoring my Splashface. He still can't believe how much attention I get.

The fact that I was trending yesterday for my music is mind blowing to him.

Perks of Being A Famous Girl I suppose.

"Whenever we draft it up. Mom will do most of the negotiating. She and Dad told me to just relax and not worry about it."

"Sounds good to me. They know what they're doing." He said, grabbing some chips.

_True._

It's a pretty day outside. Mid 70's, no wind.

Great day.

"Donk donk." I lightly hear.

_That sounds like someone knocking on the glass._

I turn around and—

"Oh crap." Austin said.

Jade waved at us.

"SHIT!" I yell.

"It's ok. I can go."

"But I don't want you to!" I tell him fervently.

"Can I come out?" I hear her ask.

"Yeah!" Austin smiled at me.

I hear Aunt Jade walk out and shut the door, and I go back to my food.

"Hey Austin. How are you?"

"I'm great. How are you?" He asked in reply.

"Wonderful, great. Normal day. Did we come home in the middle of a date or something? I can take the boys for ice cream or something." Jade smiled at me.

I can't reply and simply take a bite.

"Who's here?' Austin asked.

"I usually bring the boys home from school. Kevin, Corey and my son Matt."

Austin nodded.

_I'm an idiot._

"I knew that." I say quietly.

"Huh?" Aunt Jade asked me.

"Nothing…we were just having a late lunch and thought here was as good as any place since nobody would be here." I say quietly.

Aunt Jade laughed. "You forgot about Kevin and Corey."

_I was thinking about Mom and Dad._

I let out a groan and put my head in my hands. "I'm stupid."

"No you're not." Austin and Aunt Jade both say.

"Thanks. I feel pretty dumb."

I hear a window open.

"SYNDEY AND AUSTIN, SITTING IN A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-G—"

"Be quiet and shut that window Kevin!" Aunt Jade screamed at he and Matt.

"FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE THEN COMES—"

Jade takes one step to the door and Matt yells "SHUT IT!"

Slam!

I groan again, then sip my drink.

"Don't listen to them. They're young and stupid. And if they ask, I didn't say that." She smiled at me.

"Okay."

"I'll be inside. Have fun. Text me if you need me to turn around." She joked.

"No worries Mrs. Oliver." Austin called out to her retreating figure.

"It's Jade Austin!" She called back to him, then shutting the door.

"Ok then." He said to me, with a smile.

"I'm sorry about that."

He waved me off. "Don't worry about them. I don't care. All I care about is seeing you smile."

That sentence just causes me to smile.

"Thanks."

I take a bite out of my sandwich.

"Oh no. Now we really have to go." He suddenly said.

I look up just in time to see my mom and dad practically running upstairs.

"No…NO!" I cry out.

WHY WHY WHY?

_I can't get a simple lunch date? Is that too much to ask for?_

"Where are they going?" Austin asked.

I shrug. "I'll find out."

Suddenly his phone went off.

_His mom's ringtone._

It's a prison alarm.

Says it all right there.

"I got this. You got inside." He smiled.

I walk to the door.

"Hello? Oh, hi ma…"

I slip inside and shut the door.

"They're back already?" I say, exasperated.

Jade shrugged. "I don't know. Then just went right to Kevin's room. Maybe his grades?"

"You know about that?" I say.

"Of course I know. Your mom and dad are afraid something is up."

I look at her eyes, and there's something I can't see in them.

_Usually I can tell she's telling the truth._

I love Aunt Jade. She's always been there for me.

"You know what it is. Don't you." I say.

"I can't say. It's between you and your parents." She immediately replied.

"Jade!"

"Sorry Syddo. I can't."

"Sydney!"

I look up and mom and dad are thundering downstairs.

"Hi. What's going on? Everything ok?" I ask.

"Tell me something baby. Did you ever feel threatened at Kennedy?" Mom tackled me into a hug.

"No. Never. Why?"

"Bullied? Anything?" Dad asked.

"No…nothing. What's going on?" I ask.

"We think Kevin's having some problems there." Jade answered.

Mom and Dad both look at her.

"What? She had just started to lay into me when you guys came."

"Oh." Mom said.

"Uhhh…" Suddenly Dad pointed.

"Austin?" Mom asked.

"It was a lunch date. I forgot everybody was coming home. I'm sorry." I say in a rush."

"It's fine…is he yelling at his phone?" Mom asked.

_OH NO._

I jump to the back door—

"NO MOM! I DON'T—

…

NO! I'M EATING OUT WITH SYDNEY! I'M NOT COMING HOME YET OK?

…

NO! HOW ABOUT YOU AND DAD GET IT TOGETHER, THEN YELL AT ME! OKAY?"

_Oh no._

Another screaming match.

_Just what he didn't want._

He looked up and saw me, then froze.

"I gotta go, bye."

He quickly hung up and smiled.

"Hi. Sorry about that. Misunderstanding."

"Everything ok?" Dad asked, causing me to jump.

Mom, Dad and Aunt Jade are all looking surprised.

"Yeah, everything's great. Just a misunderstanding. Sydney and I were just having lunch. Do I need to go?" He asked.

NOOOOOOO!

"No, not at all. Stay as long as you want. Fine with me. I was just about to say you can stay for dinner, we were going to get sandwiches, but…" Mom trailed off.

He laughed, and Aunt Jade smiled.

"Great minds think alike." Dad joked.

"So he can stay?" I ask.

"Sure." Mom smiled, then walked over and hugged him.

This time he half hugged her back.

"Better. It's nice seeing you. Are you growing?" Mom asked.

"Maybe. I can't tell really." He said shyly.

"Looks like it. You seem taller than when I met you." Aunt Jade said.

"Thanks." Austin smiled.

"We'll let you kids eat. Text me if you need anything." Dad smiled, then all the adults went back inside.

Slam.

"Oh no." I say.

"Stupid woman. I'm busy, she can't just tell me to come home at the drop of a hat." He grumbled.

I immediately hug him tightly. "Stay. Please."

"I'm staying." He smiled, then kissed my hair.

"Good. Now where were we?" I ask.

He laughed, and we both sat back down.

_Yay._


	15. Girls Like Boys Boys Don't Like Girls

Kevin POV

Riiiing!

I hop out of my desk and follow everyone out the door as our teacher sorted thru the assignment we just turned in.

_Where is she…_

I try to hide in the crowd and look around for Ashton.

_C'mon…_

I feel someone scratch my lower back tenderly.

_That's her._

I smile happily and turn to see Ashton, the most beautiful girl in the entire world and wearing jeans and a collared shirt, smiling at me.

"Hey Kevin. Who were you looking for?" She smiled.

"Huh? Nothing. I was just looking for Matt. But you'll do. How are you?" I smile at her.

She smiled happily.

"I'm great. Do you mind walking me to class?"

_YES!_

She always walks with that gigantic gag of girls.

BUT NOW I'VE GOT HER!

"Yeah, sure. Awesome." I sputter, then smile.

I know where her next class is, so I gesture for her to go ahead.

She giggled then started walking.

"How are you?" I ask her.

"I'm good. Anastasia called me a stupid pig in gym."

"I'm sorry." I immediately say.

"For what?" She asked.

"Uhh…nothing. Sorry."

_I'm blowing it._

I'm an idiot.

"O…kay…how are you?" She asked, then looking around.

"Have they gotten to you today?"

I shake my head.

_Thank goodness._

Stupid Albert, Caine, Sam and John.

Meatheads.

All football players, and they just picked me to be their victim this semester.

"My mom keeps trying to talk to me. Trying to tell her what's going on. But I can't do that!" I say.

"Why not? You can't let them control you!" She frowned, picking up her pace.

"I'm not! But they'll beat me up for real and punch me and stuff if I snitch on them!"

"You'd be a hero. Everybody hates them. If you got them in trouble, they'd be gone and you would be incredible."

"What am I supposed to do? Snap my fingers? Abra kadabra I wish they were gone! Poof!" I roll my eyes.

She suddenly stopped and held her history book in between her crossed arms.

"Fine. Let them have you for all I care. You're our best hope! Why do you think I was texting you! Pumping you up!"

"I…" I sputter.

_Is that only why she was texting me?_

She spun on her heel and marched off.

"Boys…" I hear her say.

"Ashton! Hey!" I call out.

…

Please?

_Aww man._

…

_Keep it together._

You need to get going before those idiots find you.

I start off to class on a light jog, ignoring people staring at me.

_They all do it too._

Riiing!

_CRAP!_

I speed it up and turn the corn—

WHACK!

I land on my back near the lockers.

"Hah!"

_Oh no._

"It's our lucky day boys! The squirt literally runs into us!" Albert laughed.

The other three laugh as well.

"Good day indeed." Caine cackled.

I silently get to my feet, only to have my backpack yanked from me.

The force of it sends me back onto the ground.

"You really should work out twerpie. You're skinnier than a stick figure." Caine smiled as Sam ripped open my backpack.

"Today…apple! And pudding dessert! Yum."

He bit into the apple and smiled at me.

_Great._

No lunch. AGAIN.

I assume he already found my sandwich.

Mom made it today too.

_DANG IT!_

"Well twerpie, I'm in a good mood. I'll let you go."

Whew.

"Go? What about a timeout in locker land for being twerpie?" Caine suggested.

I snatch back my bag and whip it over my shoulder.

_If they charge, dive and run._

Dive and run.

Dive.

Run.

Instead they do what I can't get around.

They surround me and get me against the lockers.

"Hey! LET ME GO!" I yell right in his ear.

"Shut it twerpie."

Then a rush of steps come.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

I fall roughly to the ground.

"Yeah…no." I hear a familiar voice say.

I roll away from them and hop to my—

"Austin?" I blurt out.

He has Albert and Caine in both his arms, hands around their collars.

Two other gigantic guys have the other two pinned.

"You know this guy?" Caine yelped.

"Let me go!"

"No." Austin said flatly.

"Where'd you guys come from?" Sam squeaked, still pinned by Austin's friend.

"Nowhere. Now where's the office?" Austin said.

"No." Albert smiled.

Austin threw Caine to his buddy, who grabbed him too.

Then Austin got about two inches away from his face.

"DO…NOT…tell me no. You're a coward and a bully. You hear me? You're pathetic. Now where's the office?"

Albert, who is about as white as paper pointed to the left.

"Wrong way." I blurt out.

Austin grabbed him and put him in front of him.

"We're walking. Lead the way Kevin."

I smile. "Okay."

_HAH!_

We start walking, and the three guys ignore Albert's begging, Sam's complaining and Caine's bargaining.

Once we hit the main hall, Austin doesn't need a guide and speeds up.

He busted right in and turned to the secretary.

"I need to see the principal." He said simply, but softly.

"He's in a meeting. Who are you and why are you here…?" She asked.

"I'm Austin Harper, this is Miguel Ruiz and Stephen Trout. We're here for the comm service painting for the next two weeks. We were walking to report to the coach, when we saw these four—"

He gestured to the guys around us.

"—trying to put Kevin here in a locker. They also had his backpack and his lunch."

"Well you should see their respective Assistant principals about this. What grade are you all in?"

I say "7."

The four meatheads say 8.

"So you're picking on somebody younger? You're really on my bad side buddy." Austin growled at Albert.

Albert looks like he needs a change of pants.

"The assistant principals offices are two halls down, to the—"

"Kevin!"

We all turn.

_Mom?_

And Dad?

"Mom?" I gulp.

One of them, I think it's Caine laughed.

Then the principal pops out behind mom and dad.

"What's going on?"

Austin spoke up.

"They're bullying him. These are the ones."

"You knew about that?" I ask.

"Yeah. Jade told Sydney, who told me. I was hoping to see you sometime soon and give you a word of encouragement, but this works just as well…" He scowled at Albert.

"Come into my office, all of you." Principal Williams said quietly.

Mom and Dad silently follow him, and I lead Austin and the others in.

One of Austin's friends shut the door quietly.

"Now…this works out quite well because Kevin's parents were just here about this issue. Kevin being bullied." He began.

I gulp and look to Dad.

_He's barely smiling, but clearly trying to keep his distance._

I'm surprised Mom isn't strangling me with a hug.

"What happened?" Mom quietly asked.

"Well, me, and my baseball teammates here Miguel and Stephen are here to paint a new classroom for a class we have to make up. We were walking back there, and stumbled upon this. They were trying to stuff Kevin in a locker and already had gotten his backpack and lunch. We stopped them, brought them to the front desk, where you found us."

"That's not true!" Caine cried out.

"Quiet! Yeah it is. The security camera right above your thick heads will back us up. Now shush." He scowled at him.

"We'll review the footage." Principal Williams said. "Now…as all four of you should know, and I'll inform the rest of you, that bullying on this campus is an automatic suspension, loss of all after school activities and spending the remaining days of the school year at an Alternate Learning Center."

"ALC." Austin said.

"You know that?" I ask.

"I went to middle school in this district. Sorry sir." Austin nodded.

"As I was saying…it's triggered automatically the moment the claims are verified. Now to my eye, it certainly looks true, but the footage will have final say. Since we don't want to waste all day about it, you four will all be sent to your assistant principals. The high school students will paint their room, and we'll review the footage."

"What about me?" I ask.

I'm in trouble.

_I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!_

"Can we take him home?" Mom asked.

…

"Given the situation, I believe that would be fine. He's excused from classes today." Principal Williams smiled.

YES!

I try to appear calm and not happy beyond words, but I still smile.

The door opened again.

_The constable._

"You called me?" He asked.

6'8 Mexican guy.

His gun is visible.

He easily intimidates everyone.

_But he's actually nice. He usually gets me out of the lockers._

He has reported it, but can't do any more by law.

I think he filed something last week.

"Take those four to the AP's. They should recognize them." Principal Williams waved them off.

Albert opened his mouth, but the constable said "GO." In his deep voice.

They all scurried out the door and shut it behind them.

"I need to get my homework from my locker." I tell Principal Williams.

"Fine. Would you three please keep an eye on him?" He asked Austin and his friends.

"Gladly." Austin smiled.

"We'll wait by the front door." Dad smiled.

"Okay."

I quickly dash out the door, and Austin's friend shut the door.

"Uhm…thanks."

"No problem big guy. Glad we could help." One of his friends said, while the other brushed me off.

"Thanks." I smile.

"I got him. I'll meet you there." Austin said to his friends.

"Sure. How do you know him?" One of them asked.

"He's Sydney's brother."

They both seemed to understand, then walked away.

_Oh…no._

Oh crap.

"Locker?" He gestured me on.

"Yeah."

I hustle to there and get it open.

I quickly start getting the books in.

"You're not mad at me right? Do I owe you?" I ask, looking in my locker.

He laughed. "No! Of course not! Why would you owe me?"

"I…I'm always giving you and Sydney a hard time. Plus I haven't really…you know…talked to you." I look down.

"You're fine. I'm on your side. Doesn't matter we haven't really spoken, that'll come around someday. The point is, that I've got your back, and not just because I know Sydney." He said to me.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"yeah. She loves you, and I'm glad you're jealous of me."

"Jealous?"

He smiled and nodded.

"I'm not jealous." I blurt out.

"I'm not a genius, but I know when you're lying. You don't like me dating Syd, which is fine. I'll convert you one day. But until then, I just have to work on it."

I open my mouth to reply but I hear my name.

"Kevin!"

_Oh no._

Austin looked up and froze.

I know it's Ashton.

"I'll go away now. Good seeing you." He gave me a fist pound, then walked back to the front.

Suddenly my anger boiled right back to the top and I turn and face her with a frown.

"I saw everyone get lead away by the constable! You did it! I'm so proud of you!" She tackled me into a hug.

_Ahh!_

I push her away and take a step back.

No.

She looks shocked.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"Yeah. A lot. You try fighting a bully. It's not as easy as you think. And you just made it worse by yelling at me. Next time, try something else. Anything else." I say to her, furious.

"I…I didn't mean to—"

"But you did." I finish for her. "Now I gotta go. I'm going home."

I turn away and start off.

"Kevin! Wait!"

I keep walking, then stop.

And turn back to her.

_She has the bathroom pass wrapped around her wrist like a bracelet._

And her shoes look awful.

"No. Text me. And think about something. Okay? Put that big brain of yours to work. Why do you think I was texting you? For weeks! After I got your number. Maybe reply to my last message. Or don't."

I turn and start walking again.

_She…_

I hear her crying.

In the middle of the hallway.

_Keep going!_

Her loss.

Go.

Go.

Go.

_Matt always says "Make them work for you. It always works."_

Now work Ashton.

Stupid girl.

I see Austin talking to Mom and Dad, then dad saying something and everybody looking to me.

"I gotta go paint and be dirty. I'll see you at dinner." He fist bumped me again, then smiled at Dad and hugged Mom.

Then he was gone.

"Let's go home." Dad smiled.

We start out the door, and the second I got outside mom had me in a hug.

"Mom!" I gasp out.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry…I'm so glad you're ok…" She said, hugging me like her life depends on it.

"It's okay mom! I'm fine!"

"No you're not! You're bullied. I'm sorry I'm a bad mom!"

"You're not a bad mom honey. Come on. Let's get to the car before you cry please."

Mom suddenly let me go.

"Yeah…right. Ok."

We walk all the way to the car and hop in.

"What were you guys and Austin talking about?" I ask, as Dad started the car.

"We thanked him for sticking up for you, and invited him to dinner." Dad said effortlessly.

"Why?"

"He saved you from getting put in a locker bud! Isn't that enough?" Dad asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I…yeah I guess…but he's been over with us or with Sydney for what seems like every day!" I say.

"They're dating and you'll understand one day." Mom said simply, looking at her phone.

_Typical mom._

"Now, who wants a shake to cheer them up?' Dad asked.

"Me!" I say.

Mom shot her hand up, and Dad pulled into the drive thru laughing.

Robbie POV

I let out a quiet breath and try to loosen up my chest.

_What a day._

I hear Cat's quiet footsteps and open my eyes.

As I silently watch, she kicked off her shoes and hopped onto the bed with me.

I silently pull her into my arms and smile.

"Kevin's playing Nextbox. He said he doesn't mind Austin eating with us."

"Cool." I reply.

She simply hugged me tighter.

"Oh Robbie…what are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"About those kids!" She said.

"The principal will take care of it. Those kids will be taken off campus, and things will go back to normal." I reassure her, twirling a lock of her hair in my hand.

"But what if it doesn't go back to normal? What if we opened the door for somebody else?" She asked.

"Hey…don't think like that. If it doesn, we told Kevin to tell us. He will." I say.

"But he didn't this time."

"He didn't know how to react. Nobody does when it's their first time getting pushed around."

"I wonder how it went with that girl Austin was talking about." Cat said quietly.

"I don't think well. He came too fast after Austin stopped by for them to talk long." I say.

"Maybe she didn't have time and was like delivering papers or something." Cat rationalized.

"You saw his face. He looked upset."

"But he just got pushed around by those kids Robbie! Wouldn't you be mad?" She asked me.

"Well he looked like he was protecting himself from something to me. Somebody close to him."

Cat suddenly squeezed me. "It's not us right? It can't be!"

"No, no. He was fine with you hugging him and us having that little chat about what happened. Nothing is wrong with us and Kevin. Next time, he's smart enough to survive and come tell us." I say, then kiss her ear.

…

"I'm still worried about Austin."

_Yeah._

Something isn't right.

"Me too." I say.

"Do we have any idea why he was yelling at his mom last week?"

"No."

"That makes no sense." Cat said.

"I know."

"And Sydney wouldn't talk. She made up an excuse about rehearsing for Pasadena."

"I know baby. I was there." I tease her.

"Sorry…I just don't get it."

"Glad he was there today."

"Yeah. But why does he need to make up a class? That doesn't make sense." Cat said.

"He could have failed something sweetie. He's not perfect." I say.

"But…that doesn't make sense. I…"

"I what sweetie?" I ask.

"I think that he is going to go pro for baseball." She said quietly.

"Huh?"

"Why else would he be taking an extra class outside of school? It doesn't make sense."

"During school too, but we have nothing to go on." I say.

"We have the fact that it's weird. I don't want Sydney to get hurt." Cat said, stuffing her head in my chest.

"I don't either. But we can't protect her. She has to get hurt at some point."

In response to that point, Cat simply wrapped her whole body around me and squeezed me.

Sydney POV

I kill the ignition and push the start button to kill the engine.

I swing my backpack over my shoulder and…

…

_Is that Austin's car?_

Why is he here?

I literally just pulled into the driveway.

_Why is he here?_

I take a few steps and open the door.

"Hello?" I call out.

"Sissy!"

Corey quickly ran downstairs to me.

"No running down the stairs Corey!" I hear Dad say.

He ignored it and tackled me into a hug.

"How are you sissy?" He smiled.

"I'm great. How are you?' I smile at him.

"I'm awesome. Austin's here!"

"He is?" I ask.

"Yeah, he's playing nextbox with Kevin and me. C'mon!"

He made a dash to the stairs, but dad blocked him easily.

"No running dude." He said softly.

"Sorry daddy."

"A few seconds won't matter. But you falling and cracking your head open will okay?" He rubbed his hair. "Please don't okay?"

"Okay daddy." Corey hugged him, and then fast walked up the stairs.

"Your mom and I need to talk to you quickly." Dad said.

"O…kay?"

I follow him into their bedroom.

"Hey!" Mom smiled at me. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just got back. What's going on?" I ask.

"Well…it's been an exciting day."

"I know." I say. "Austin said that he saw Kevin at school."

Both mom and dad look surprised.

"I…he mentioned that?' Dad asked.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't he?" I reply.

He's my boyfriend, why not?

"Oh. We thought we were delivering the news. So you know what happened?" Mom asked.

"Yeah. He was going to his class and saw Kevin getting beaten up. He and his teammates stopped him, took them to the office where they found you. The principal sent them to the AP's, and Kevin came home after talking to some girl."

…

"So you do know what happened. Ok." Dad said.

"Yeah. Why is he here?" I ask.

"We invited him for dinner." Mom smiled.

"Why?"

"He saved Kevin from those kids. Can't hurt to say thank you." Dad said.

Good point.

_Plus his mom won't be screaming at him._

His dad left the house last Friday, and Austin is now the main object of his mom's yelling.

"Sydney, do you know why he has a class at Kennedy?" Mom asked.

"He has to make up a class he failed in 8th grade. Computer science. They're letting him make it up by doing handyman stuff."

Mom suddenly looked suspicious.

"It's not because of baseball?"

"No! Well…he failed the class because he was so busy in baseball, but other than that no." I say.

"You sure?' Dad asked.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be? He told me that himself!"

_After making out for 2 hours._

"Okay okay…no need to be all defensive. We were just asking." Dad said with a smile.

"Okay, he won't lie to you guys. Especially mom. Remember, she's his idol. He loves her." I frown at him.

They're being so stupid.

"I know. He's finally loosening up." Mom smiled.

"That's great. I'm going to go say hi now." I spin around, still annoyed and walk out.

"Sydney!" I hear Dad call out, but I ignore him.

_Trust him._

It's not hard.

I walk up the stairs and drop my backpack on my bed.

"Get him! He's down!" I hear Austin say.

I poke my head into the game room and see that Austin, Kevin and Corey are all playing that bloody war game.

_Kevin never turned down the settings, so all the swear words are still there._

I can't believe Corey hasn't said anything yet.

Yeah Mom and Dad have accidentally said swear words when they get hurt or something. But not like this.

"Having fun?" I ask.

Austin and Kevin jump, then turn to me.

"Oh hey." Austin smiled.

"Hi!" Kevin said, then turning back to the game.

"You guys play, I'll be right back." Austin stood up and handing Corey his controller.

Corey took his spot and I silently lead him to my room.

_What Mom and dad don't know won't hurt them._

Once we get out of sight, leaving my door open he lifted me up and kissed me.

"Welcome home. How'd it go?' he said softly.

"Fine. The stage director said I need to work on my footwork."

Austin rolled his eyes. "You dance fine. Your feet are great."

"But I'm clumsy." I say.

"So? Everyone is. Don't worry. You're perfect." He smiled.

I smile back, but then hop onto my bed.

"My parents think you're lying about the class at Kennedy."

He sighed and frowned. "You were right."

"I didn't want to be!" I say.

"I know…you're annoyed." He replied.

"At them, yeah!"

Austin shrugged.

"They should trust you! I mean…what is it now? You've had dinner like 5 times here?" I ask.

"6. But I'm not counting." He smiled.

I laugh quietly.

"We still on for Friday?" He asked.

"I asked mom, she said it was fine." I say.

He smiled and quickly kissed me again.

"Great. The beach again afterward?"

PLEASE.

I happily nod, and he hugged me.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have mass murder to commit." He joked, getting me to laugh.

Boys.


	16. Bent Steel

Sydney POV

"Stupid hair…curl!" I say, iron in my hand.

"Say it louder, hair needs to be yelled at." Ellie commented, lounging on my bed.

"I'll pass, thanks." I smile into the mirror.

I'm curling my hair for tonight. It's going to be great.

_Another Friday, another date._

I smile back into the mirror and ask "How's it coming?"

Ellie groaned and grabbed a gummy bear. "Bad. I can't make up my mind."

"Between what?"

"What color…purple or svelte purple or sleek black."

…

"What site are you on?" I ask.

"Pandora."

Ahh.

_That's where Mom buys all of her award show dresses._

"Remind me why you're dress shopping again?" I ask, twirling a new strand of hair around the hot iron.

"I don't know…I assume you'll be photographed with me somewhere. Might as well look nice."

"Is it a guy?" I ask.

She sighed.

"I wish. They're all intimidated by me. Any time I walk up to a candidate they cower in fear."

"You're tall for a girl. Maybe you're just taller than them." I say.

"No. Austin. He was afraid of me too! It took him like a month to get used to me!"

_Uh oh._

She's in her "Forever Alone" mind set.

I knew something was up when she walked up with those gummy bears.

"So…those dresses?" I look over to her, while releasing my hair.

She gave me a look, then turned back to the laptop.

"I don't know…"

"I know who will." I walk to my door.

"MOM! A little help please!" I call out.

Matt, Corey and Kevin are all at baseball practice right now.

So it's just me, Ellie, Mom and Dad.

I start curling another piece of hair.

"Yeah? How are you guys?" Mom asked, quietly walking in.

"I'm fine. Ellie needs fashion help." I say, looking in the mirror.

"Oh? What are you looking at?" Mom sat on the edge of my bed.

"I'm looking for dresses, and I can't choose between these three…" Ellie said.

_Curl stupid hair…_

…

Good curl.

I get the last strand and wrap it around the iron.

"I like the shimmery purple one. It would show off your legs nicely." Mom said happily.

"Ok. Thank you!" Ellie said.

Looking in the mirror, I see Mom hug Ellie, then stand up.

"How are you?" Mom asked softly, looking at me thru the mirror.

"I'm fine. Just doing my hair." I smile at her.

"Looks great…is this what you're wearing?" She asked.

I nod. "Yeah."

It's a nice dress, kind of white, but a little darker than white.

I'm going to wear boots with it.

"Awesome. Do you need fashion advice too?" She asked.

"Not right now mom. But when I do I'll call you." I say.

"Aunt Cat? I have a question." Ellie asked.

Mom turned around. "Yeah?"

"How often is Austin over here? It seems like every time I text Sydney, she says that Austin's been here for dinner again."

I blush furiously and unplug the curling iron.

Dangling the iron so it'll cool, I shake my hair and let it fall.

_I do look good._

"Occasionally. Not very much though. He has his own family and all." Mom said.

I wish.

_His family sucks._

Hopefully we won't have to talk about it for an hour again. I…it's all depressing. I'd rather laugh and smile with him.

"Yeah. I guess so. Do you like him?" Ellie asked.

"Uhh, yeah. He's nice. Robbie and I like him, sure."

"That doesn't sound convincing." I blurt out, pulling my shirt over my head.

"I…I just don't understand why such a smart boy would need to leave school and do handy things at a middle school. I don't get it." Mom said.

"He failed that class, and he's doing that stuff to make it up. It's not that hard mom." I say, pulling my dress on.

"I know it isn't hard, but it doesn't add up to me."

I can't hold back an annoyed growl.

"What?" Mom asked.

"Can't you see we're telling you the truth? He said that he told you after he saved Kevin from getting his butt kicked! Why would he lie?" I ask.

"I'm not saying he's lying Sydney. The pieces just don't add up to me."

I plop onto my bed to pull my boots on.

"Fine Mom, what makes sense then?" I ask.

Ellie is looking at me, wide eyed.

Mom gulped, then said "Well, I know that he's a good baseball player. And that people would pay him millions of dollars to play for them. Jade looked online and saw that taking classes outside of school as volunteer work looks good to them. It just seems fishy to me."

…

I have my first boot halfway on.

_She has struck me dumb with her idea._

"I…he's not going pro mom! He said that the first time he came here!" I say, trying to keep my voice down.

"He was nervous! How am I supposed to—" Mom began, but a knock on the door silenced her.

I look up and see Austin smiling.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt." He said.

"Hi!" Mom said, coming to hug him.

_GET OFF HIM!_

You just said that he lied to you when he didn't!

_GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MAN!_

"Hi! I'm almost ready." I smile.

"Great. Do you have room for a surprise?" He said.

I look up from my boots to see him unveil flowers.

Mom gasped, and Ellie squealed.

"Do you have a vase or something?' He asked my mom.

"I'll go get it." Mom said, then dashing out of the room.

"You're not going pro are you?' Ellie blurted out.

I turn and give her the nastiest glare I can.

"What? No. Absolutely not. No way. Why ask that?" He said, looking affronted.

"Her mom thinks you are." Ellie said.

I groan, and he bit the edge of her lip.

"I'll talk to them about that later. I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me. Sorry." He joked, causing me to smile.

"I'm back." Mom chimed.

"Great."

The vase already had water in it, and after mom put it on my dresser, Austin placed the flowers in them.

I grab my purse and start to the door.

"We'll be back at midnight. Bye."

Then I turn and walk downstairs and out the door.

A moment later, Austin popped out too.

I hop in the front seat of my SUV and wait for him to hop in before backing out.

"You're mad." He stated.

"My mom's stupid." I say angrily.

"Stupid isn't the right word." He placates me.

"Then what is?" I bite at him.

"I don't know. But it's not the end of the world that they don't trust me yet."

"Why shouldn't they? You're my boyfriend. I love you!" I say heatedly.

He smiled.

"You're their only daughter. So they're protective. No big deal. I'll convert them eventually." He said softly.

I softly sigh and keep driving to the Chinese place.

"How are you? You look beautiful."

I smile. "Thanks. You look great also."

Out of the corner of my eye I see him smirk.

"Don't worry about it. Just worry about how fast I'll be shirtless tonight on the beach."

I giggle shyly.

_Now that's something I want to think about._

My boy.

My shirtless boy.

Hours and hours to have fun with his sculpted chest.

"I…can I talk to you about something?" I ask.

"Sure. Whatcha thinking about?" He smiled.

"I…what do you want from me tonight?" I ask.

…

"I don't get your question." He replied.

"Like what do you want from me at the beach?"

"What we usually do?" He said, sounding unsure. "Do you want more?"

"I thought you did." I say.

"I…don't. Unless you want to give more."

I stop at the light and look to him. "You don't want more from me?"

"Not right now really, no. Why? Do you want more?"

I gulp and blush, then look away. "I…just thought you were going to start to want more. Like more physical stuff."

…

"Oh. I get what you mean now." He said.

"Uh huh." I say, going again and pulling into the turn lane.

"I'll talk when we pull in." He said.

…

…

I pull into the back of the parking lot and stop.

I kill the ignition and freeze in my seat.

"So…you're worried I don't like you in that way I assume." He started.

"Yeah."

I had a nightmare on Wednesday about being at home, not getting interrupted and things started to get heated.

But he turned me down.

Then somehow…in the same dream I saw him get in bed with Skylar.

_He didn't turn her down._

"Sydney…you know I'm not that guy. I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want to do ok? If you want me to do more…I'll do more. Because…"

He stopped.

"Go on. What were you saying?" I say.

He blushed, then grabbed my hand.

"Don't tell anybody this ok?"

"Ok." I say, squeezing his hand.

"I do want more. I'd love to be kissing on the beach, and for something more to come of it."

"Like sex?" I ask.

_I don't want to go that far yet._

"No…not yet. I just want to hold you close, feel your skin and tell you how much I love you. Yeah, I've had thoughts about us in that situation, but I know it's too early. Way too early. I…I don't know. I feel like a jerk." He said.

I gently grab his face and pull him into a kiss.

…

"You're not. That sounds great. I'd love to do that. Our swimsuits are still in the back." I say.

We swam at Beck and Jade's the other day, and I never took them out.

"Sounds like a plan. You get me shirtless, and I get more skin." He smiled at me.

"Not that much skin boy. No drooling." I tease him.

"I know. One question before we go in?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Why…I don't get why girls are fine with wearing two piece bikini's on the beach, but are so freaked about being in their underwear. It's basically the same thing."

_He has a point._

"I don't know. Maybe because the swimsuit is a public thing, but only special guys get to see us with less on?" I shrug.

He smiled, then hugged me. "I'll be a good boy."

I grab him back and whisper into his ear.

"Kiss me and do something bad."

"Seriously?" He gasped back.

"Yeah. Temporary rule change. Go."

I grab him and kiss him and

—

"MMMMM…"

I pull him closer and try to make him do it again.

_God that felt good._

We kissed for about 10 more seconds then break apart.

"Do it again." I say, then pounce on him again.

After a moment of shock, he gently squeezed my boob again.

Once we stop I lay my head on his shoulder.

"I was not expecting that to feel so good." I confess.

"It did? I thought at first you said no." He said.

"No. I wanted you to do it again." I say.

"So…second base is temporarily clear?" He looked tense.

I smile at him.

"Second base is safe."

(1 ½ hours later)

I grab my keys and power walk to the door.

"Kevin, watch Corey until we get back. Bedtime is normal. We'll call that phone if something happens. Don't answer it unless it's me, Beck and Jade or Andre and Tori ok?" I say.

"Daddy!" Corey ran to me. "Is everything ok?"

"Your sister is in a little bit of trouble, but she's fine. We'll be back soon. Now mind your brother and be strong ok bud?' I say, hugging him back.

"ROBBIE!" I hear Cat yell.

"I gotta go. Love you." I say, then nod to Kevin and hop out of the door.

_They said 4200 block of Evanston._

Right by the movie theater.

"What the fuck took you so long?" Cat snapped at me as I hop into the car.

"I had to give them instruction Cat. Easy. They said she's fine." I say, pulling out and speeding towards Evanston.

"We don't know that she's ok!"

"Cat. They would have directed us to a hospital if the wreck was that bad. The guy said she got plowed into."

"Shut up and drive." She bit at me.

I look at the speedometer and decide to go faster.

_All the cops are probably at the accident._

I go 70 down the sidestreet and get close within a minute.

Immediately I see all the lights and police cars, along with Sydney's Range Rover and a Black car that obviously did the damage.

I stop and Cat immediately hopped out and started running.

I sigh to myself.

_That won't help anything._

I kill the car, then walk over to the scene.

_Looks like they moved everything into this parking lot._

Cat is clinging to Sydney for dear life, while Austin is holding an ice pack to his head.

"Are you her father?" A cop spotted me walking over.

"Yeah, Robbie Shapiro. Her mom's name is Cat Valentine." I say.

I see sneaky glances to the other officers.

"That Cat Valentine?" He asked.

"Yeah. The famous one. What happened?" I ask.

"Your daughter was at this light, about to go straight, they said to go to the movies. But a guy ran the red and smashed into them." He said.

"Why? Was he that late with the light?" I ask.

"No, she didn't wait the normal beat. You know how you pause, then go at a light? She just went."

I sigh to myself.

"Is she at fault? What's the deal with that?" I ask.

"No, it's his fault. The paramedics are cleaning him up now. His nose got busted when his face hit the steering wheel. We already talked to the kids, so they can go whenever."

"What about the car?" I ask. "Do you need it?"

"No. We already called your insurance company. They're coming to take it to the dealer. You won't have to wait around ,we'll be here for a few more hours taking rubber samples so we can recreate the crash." He said.

"Okay. I'm going to go talk to her." I say.

I walk over to where Cat, Sydney and Austin are.

Cat and Syd are standing, but Austin is holding something to his head.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

Sydney tackled me into a hug.

"Daddyyyy…he just plowed into me. I don't do anything wrong I swear. I'm so sorry—" She said in a rush.

"I know. That's what the cops said. Now are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, just shaken up. The paramedics are waiting to see Austin again." She gulped.

Cat suddenly walked up and squeezed Sydney.

"They're afraid he has a concussion."

Sydney gulped, then wiped her eyes.

"He…he whacked his head on the side of the window. It cracked where his head hit." She said quietly.

I silently walk over to where he's sitting.

"You ok?" I ask, as Sydney sat next to him.

"I…I guess. It hurts to lift my head and to look up, so please don't mind if I just look down right now." He said quietly.

"Sure. That's fine."

"AUSTIN BLAKE HARPER!" I hear a shrill voice yell.

Cat and I both turn around, only to get pushed aside as a woman stormed to Austin.

"What were you THINKING? Getting all crazy with that girl! You got her into an accident!" She screamed.

"Mom, that's not what happened." Austin said wearily.

"That's not what happened Mrs. Harper." Sydney said quietly.

"You stand up and you look me in the eye Austin. I told you that you shouldn't go out with her tonight because you're a failure."

_Whoa._

I look to Cat, whose eyebrows are in her hair.

"Mom, it really hurts to raise my head and look up okay? Can I please stay here?" Austin said.

"NO! Stand up and be a man!" She screamed.

"Mrs. Harper. He's hurt and the paramedics—"

"Shut up. I am not talking to you." She snapped at Sydney.

I had to grab Cat's shoulder to prevent her from jumping in.

"Now stand up!"

Austin closed his eyes, took a deep breath and got up slowly.

With what looked like a ton of effort, he raised his head and looked her in the eye.

"Can you please not scream mom? And don't talk to her like that. This isn't her fault." He said softly.

_His voice is so much softer than normal._

"No, it is her fault. She can't drive! Why weren't you driving? You have my backup car!" She yelled at him.

"Because you told me not to use much gas. Sydney and I decided to use her car so you wouldn't get on me."

"You're a failure. I don't understand why on earth that pretty girl is associating with you."

I hear Cat gasp in outrage, and Sydney said "Mrs. Harper."

"I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU BITCH!"

Cat and I instantly hop over to Sydney.

"Okay. Timeout. Do not speak to her like that." I say darkly.

"Keep your hands off my daughter. Maybe you should actually find out what happened before you start screaming at Austin for no reason." Cat said heatedly.

"Who are you? You can't tell me what to do! I know what happened! He got your child into an accident. Whatever the hell is wrong with him he deserves!" She said, looking deranged.

"Okay…maybe you should go sit down and take a second to breathe?" I say.

"No, I'm out of here. You all deal with this mess. Yuck." She turned around.

"What about me?" Austin asked.

"Find your own way home." I hear her say.

Then she hopped into her car and drove off.

"What just happened?" Jade asked.

Cat and I jump and turn around.

"Jade?" Cat asked.

"Beck?" I add on.

"Why are you here?" Sydney asked.

"Ellie called me, saying your mom and dad ran off because of some accident. I got the address from her, and here we are." Beck said.

Jade was already hugging Sydney. "You're okay?"

"Yeah." Sydney said.

"Uhh…why's your mom so…" I trail off, not being able to think of the right word.

Austin plopped back onto the curb. "Crazy? Don't worry about it sir. I'll be fine. I just need to find a way to get her car home before tomorrow morning."

"That should be the least of her worries." Cat said.

"Yeah. Sounds like she just screamed at you from what we heard." Jade said.

I turn to Beck and say "Didn't miss much."

A person wearing white came up. "Mr. Harper? Can we have a moment?"

He rose to his feet and followed him silently.

"Geez, how hard was the wreck?" Jade asked.

_She seems shocked how quiet he is._

"I pulled out at the green light, and the guy was going about 50 I think plowed into the front left area near the tire." Sydney said quietly, looking towards the back of the ambulance.

In the background, I see the wrecker coming for our car.

It has the BBB logo.

"It's an accident sweetie. Nothing you could have done." Cat hugged her, trying to reassure her.

Sydney half heartedly hugged her back, but kept looking at the ambulance.

"Thanks for coming." I tell Beck.

"No problem. Tori and Andre would come, but they literally just put Olivia down." He said.

"No worries. We'll hear from them tomorrow." I say.

"So now what?' Sydney asked.

"We find out to see how Austin is, then get him home with his car." Cat said.

On cue, the back of the ambulance opened, and Austin was guided out by the same guy.

_Geez, why so cautious._

"Which one of you is the mother?" He asked.

"None, but I'm the closest." Cat jumped in.

"He has a grade 2 concussion. He can't sleep for 48 hours, and cannot perform strenuous activities for one week."

At those words, he groaned.

Sydney, who was back at his side hugged him.

"Why can't he sleep?' Jade asked.

"The brain needs to heal, and how it does that is that it needs to be active and conscious. It's active in sleep, but not sufficient to allow for it to heal. Also, in rare cases it can cause swelling and even death."

_Whoa._

"Ok. He won't sleep." Cat said.

"How do you know it's a concussion?" Beck asked.

The paramedic came over and said "Please look up for me son."

Austin looked up and opened his eyes more.

"See the uneven pupil size? That's the best indicator." He said.

_His pupils are uneven._

He also looks exhausted. Big bags under his eyes.

"So he needs to stay awake?"

"At least for 48 hours, yes. Can one of you supervise him during that period?" he asked.

"I will." Sydney jumped in. "I know something we can do that he won't fall asleep."

Austin suddenly spoke up. "It's the night that's the problem. I can never sleep during the day really."

"Okay, what were you thinking?" Cat said softly.

"Ice skating. I don't know how to get there without driving." She said.

"You can drive. Use my car." I say.

"Really?" Sydney and Austin asked.

"It was an accident right? Not her fault." Jade said.

Cat nodded. "You can take the SUV if Jade can take us home." She looked to Jade.

"Of course we can. No problem." Jade said.

"That settles that." I say.

Suddenly the wrecker hoisted the Range Rover into the air.

Sydney cringed.

"On that ominous note, let's get going." Beck said, putting his arm around Jade.

Cat grabbed Austin, and I lead Syd to our car.

I pull her into a hug and whisper "You'll be fine. Don't be nervous, just be cautious and drive. Call if you need anything or want us to come get you ok?"

She nodded as Cat got Austin inside.

I pull out my wallet and give her 4 $20's.

"Dad…"

"I don't care. Be safe. Love you." I say.

Cat came and hugged Sydney, then let go and walked with me to Beck and Jade's car.

By the time we got to the car, we turned and watched Sydney turn around and effortlessly merge into traffic.

_I knew it wasn't her fault._


	17. Defiance

Sydney POV

I close the door of my dad's car and hop out, as Austin does the same.

_It's nice to be out of the house._

All weekend we basically lounged around the house.

Friday night…after I got into that wreck we skated around the ice rink downtown all night.

It was actually very nice. The guy that let us in didn't charge us after we paid for the first 2 hours, and let us back in every time after the Zamboni thingy cleaned the ice.

Austin had the good idea to buy hot chocolate for JetBrew, which surprisingly was open.

I'd never been to Seven Stars, the mall downtown. I always avoid downtown because of all the press and the cameras down there.

I don't even know why I drove down there, there was a closer ice rink. But it was still nice, even a little romantic.

Austin was quiet, but didn't shy away from me or anything. We just held hands and happily skated around in circles and figure eights for hours.

He still hasn't gone home. He planned on it after we got done ice skating, but Mom texted me while we were at breakfast, saying that he could come over and relax if he wanted.

Austin didn't want to intrude, and I didn't want him to go. So I won.

At home we mostly sat in the living room and watched TV and movies. Neither of us fell asleep, and Mom and Dad left us alone.

Dad cooked out that night, and again Austin assumed he'd be going home

But then when he started to say goodbye, my mom asked if his mom had asked where he was.

Austin said no, and my mom essentially forced him to stay, clearly not wanting to say anything negative about his mom, but still getting her point across that she wanted him to stay.

If that wasn't enough, Matt, Corey and Kevin devised a way to keep Austin up Saturday night. I don't know whether it was on their own, or Mom and Dad prompted them because I didn't sleep Friday night, but they loaded up on snacks and drinks and asked Austin to pull an all-nighter on NextBox Live with them.

And since NextBox is Austin's secret vice, he joined them.

I slept well, since they closed the door to the Media room.

Sunday was basically the same thing. TV and movies. I did have to go to some meeting at Republic for my music, but Mom kept Austin company.

Dad texted me that Austin finally seems to be loosening up.

_I'll believe it when I see it._

He's still really starstruck. He has wanted to get a picture with her since he met her, but he hasn't gotten the words out yet.

The only thing mom and dad have been suspicious of, is where Austin has been getting his clothes. His friend came Sunday after Austin texted him, saying he needed some stuff.

Mom lightly questioned him about where he got them, and then came after me.

She wasn't as nice to me, demanding to know what is going on with him. I beat her off, saying I'll tell her when Austin lets me.

_My loyalty lies with him._

Dad just wanted to make sure everything was ok at home, since his mom bitched him out in front of them.

I'm not a violent girl, but I could have killed her after what she did.

She still hasn't contacted him.

Austin's grandma has been the only one to reach out. She called Sunday too.

We were watching TV, and Mom was starting dinner. Austin's phone rang, and he took it outside.

He and his grandma talked for at least an hour. So long that mom started dinner, finished it and we all started eating.

Mom and Dad both brushed off his apologies, and Austin explained, saying she hadn't talked to him in a while, and they had to catch up.

_Which was a lie._

His grandma is my favorite member of his family. She lives in the same neighborhood as Grandma and Grandpa.

She knows how crazy Austin's mom is, and talks to him practically daily.

The reason why he talked so long, is that she wants him to move in with her, effective immediately.

His grandma thinks (rightly) that neither his mom or dad is doing an adequate job due to the divorce, and he is suffering.

I'd like to do something more…permanent. But he's going there later tonight, so I guess it'll have to do.

Today's Monday. Austin stayed here last night too. Mom called her personal physician to make sure that he was allowed to sleep, and after talking to him on speaker and running thru a concussion test, the doctor cleared him.

He slept in the guest room on the ground floor, after Mom quickly cleaned it up for him.

Usually it's her crafts room, where she makes collages of pictures and stuff.

I was having a hard time sleeping, worrying if he was ok sleeping, when he texted me.

'_Come downstairs if you can. I can't sleep.'_

He was seeing stars when he closed his eyes, and he wanted somebody nearby if something happened. So I kicked on the TV lightly and cuddled with him.

It didn't last long, turning into an overdue make out session. We kept quiet, but it got the job done.

I left his room at about 4 AM, and woke up an hour later.

Only to be told by dad to go back to sleep.

_Mom and Dad didn't think Austin should go to school today, since he's still a little off._

So we watched TV again. Dad was home, but kept to Mom's room mostly.

Mom was at her label for something.

And here we are.

_Just stopped at the ice cream shop._

It's our splurge of the day. Dad is paying for it after we told him where we are going.

Even better, Austin seems to be perking up again.

He's basically back to normal. He can look up, focus with his eyes and raise his head without any complications.

His voice is basically back to normal too.

_It scared me how quiet it got._

The way he explained it to me, was that it felt like he was yelling, even though his voice was light. So, so light. He didn't want to actually yell, so he just spoke normally, or so he thought.

"Okay…" He held the door and smiled.

"Thanks." I smile, and then slip our hands together again.

We walked over to the dispensers and he gestured for me to go first.

I get the always reliable Vanilla and Chocolate combo.

When I look back at him, he's just looking at the ice cream choices.

_He still has a hard time putting thoughts together, but he does eventually._

It's like a computer after shutting down. His brain is slowly coming back up to speed.

He stepped forward and got cookies and cream.

I grab my sprinkles and gummy bears as he follows me.

"Your total is 8.29." The cashier said.

Austin handed him a 20, and after getting change we walk to a table.

…

"You got gummy bears too?" I ask.

He smiled at me, grabbing a napkin.

"Yeah. Might as well. If you like them, I should at least give them a try."

"You've never tried a gummy bear before?"

He shook his head.

"What kind of sheltered child are you?" I jokingly ask.

He laughed and smiled. "They've just weirded me out. I mean…they're transparent. Food isn't supposed to be transparent."

"Water's transparent." I say.

He laughed. "Water is a drink. Gummy bears are candy."

I smile and shake my head while taking a bite.

"Is splashface still freaking out?" He asked.

I sigh.

CMZ.

_They found out._

Mom said that they have access to the police scanners, and by the time Austin and I were downtown they already had a story online about me being in an accident.

People flipped out, and mom posted on splashface that yes, I was in an accident but I was fine.

But that wasn't the problem.

In their story, they said that somebody was in the car with me. Since Austin's name wasn't mentioned on the scanner, they don't know who I was with.

Splashface according to Mom and Dad, basically imploded.

Rumors started that I was high, smoking, drinking, basically every illegal thing under the sun, and that's what caused the accident.

Mom posted that I wasn't doing anything illegal, and that the crash was the other guys fault.

Then she lit into CMZ, saying that they haven't improved their journalistic standards in 16 years, and that she resented them for it.

I asked if I could post something, and they said that I should.

I said basically that I was fine, and wasn't doing anything illegal. And that I wouldn't be answering any questions about who I was with.

_Not that it stemmed the tide._

People have said I'm being obstructive, that I'm spoiled, that I'm out of control…it's so ridiculous.

"Yeah, but I'm just ignoring it." I say.

He grimly smiled. "They're still trying to figure out who I am I'm guessing?"

I smile. "Yup. But they won't know until I want them to."

"That day won't come." He said.

"Yeah it will." I bite at him.

He laughed. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"How's your head?" I ask.

"It's ok. Took me a moment to choose what I wanted, then I forgot what it was and had to start all over again. But I'm okay."

"You sure?' I ask.

He smiled softly at me. "Yeah Sydney. I'm fine. Don't worry so much. Sorry I wrecked your weekend."

"You didn't. I had a great weekend. I got to spend all of it with you." I reply quickly. "We got to watch movies and be together. That's a great weekend."

"But I was out of it the whole time. Still am a little bit." He said.

_Gotta change topics._

"Did you talk to your grandma?"

"Yeah." He smirked at me. "She's fine with me staying with you. As long as I don't do anything with you."

I cringe and blush.

"I'm summarizing her point too. What she said was worse." He added.

"That's not possible." I say.

_How embarrassing._

We're not a couple of monkeys that start making out and going at it on the drop of a hat.

"Yeah it is. You don't want to hear what she actually said."

"Say it." I command him.

"Okay…she said not to 'Boink' you, that I have a future ahead of me and she didn't care how great you are, I still should wait."

I groan. "Grandma…"

"Yeah. Sorry to disappoint you." He joked.

I smile on the outside, but want to cry on the inside.

_I was so hyped up on Friday, to do something. Anything._

I don't know that would have happened.

But then…buzzkill.

I knew what buzzkill meant before Friday…but it really sucks in reality.

Really, really sucks.

Kissing him last night was good, but since we had to be quiet, we couldn't get passionate or do anything remotely fun.

It was just kissing, which suddenly isn't enough anymore.

"You mad at me?" He asked, forcing me out of my head.

"What? No. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"I…I don't want you to go." I say quietly.

_Bad lie._

He reached under the table for my hand and smiled.

"I'm fine. Please don't worry so much."

I bite my lip and try not to cry.

_At least not in public like this._

Tap tap.

I blink and take a quick breath, then turn around.

_It's a tiny girl._

"Hi!" I smile.

"Hi. Are you Sydney?" She shyly asked, looking up at me.

"Yeah, I am. Who are you?" I smile at her.

"I'm Destiny. Can…can you…" She began, but didn't finish.

She has a picture and a marker in her hand.

"Oh! Do you want me to sign it?" I ask her.

"Yes please." She said, looking down.

"Sure! Can I see it?"

She handed me the picture of my mom and the marker.

To Destiny…Love, Sydney.

I sign and look up.

_It's her mom._

"Hi, she's a huge fan of your mom's. Thank you so much." She smiled.

"Oh no problem. She's really cute." I smile.

The little girl saw the signed picture and smiled, then hugged me.

"Aww. Thank you." I hug her back.

"Can I get a picture please?"

"Sure." I say, as her mom got out her phone.

1, 2, 3..click!

"Thank you so much." The mom smiled, and then waved her daughter away.

"Bye!" I wave.

The little girl smiled and waved, then ran to catch up to her mom.

I turn back around to see Austin smiling.

"You're such a pushover."

"Am not. What was I supposed to do? She was like 4!" I say, going back to my ice cream.

"I know. But all you did was smile and be happy. It was nice."

"I am nice." I say to him.

"Yes you are. It was just cool to see you interact with your fame."

"…shut up." I smile.

"Fine, I'll stop talking about it." He said.

Then his phone lit up.

_Bryce Harper._

"Bryce Harper?' I ask.

"It's my uncle…Hello?' He said, standing up and walking out the door.

He mouthed to me "I'll be right back."

_Ok._

Why is that name familiar?

Bryce Harper.

…

_Hmm._

I don't know.

I pull my phone out of my back pocket and check the time.

_4:40._

That means everybody is home.

Dang it.

Guess we went out later than I thought.

I glance outside to see Austin deep in conversation.

_Why is that name familiar?_

Blink.

I look down to my phone.

"_Hope you're having a good time Syddo. We're inviting everyone over for a cookout. Hope you and Austin don't mind. He's welcome to stay over again, your mom and I know you're still worried. Love you. –Daddy"_

I smile at my screen.

"That sounds fun. Is Olivia joining us?"

She loved Austin last time. And Austin was great. He played with her and was goofy and actually was himself in front of everyone, which was amazing.

My heart still hasn't recovered from seeing him play with Olivia. It was impossibly cute.

Olivia seemed really sad when she had to go home, but still hugged Austin goodbye.

His face when he hugged her was priceless too.

"_Of course. Prepare for more cuteness. And get ready to fight for Austin's heart. She already has a big stake of it I'm sure. –Daddy"_

I smile at the screen and giggle.

"What's so funny?" Austin asked, sitting back down.

"Oh, hi! My dad invited everyone for a cookout, and Olivia is coming."

He smiled softly. "Cool. I'm coming I hope."

"Yes, you are. Mom and Dad also said you can stay over again."

"Seriously?"

I nod and smile. "How was your phone call?"

"It was good. He couldn't talk long, but he saw the stuff on twitter and heard what happened from grandma, so he wanted to make sure I'm ok." He said.

"That's nice of him. What does he do?" I ask.

"He plays pro baseball."

"Oh. That must be why his name is familiar." I say quietly.

"Yeah…the famous Bryce Harper of the Nationals is my uncle."

"What'd he say?" I ask.

"Just wanted to make sure I was ok, that I didn't need anything, and made sure that I know he loves me, and that he's going to try and come to a game when he makes a road trip out here."

"That'll be cool."

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in two years, since he's got his own family and his own thing going on, but we keep in touch, so it's all good. He says hi, and wants to buy your parents something for taking care of me." He said.

"That's not necessary Austin." I say.

"I know, but he's already sending you something, so I'll talk to your mom and dad later tonight. Are we done?' He asked.

I nod and stand up.

"Thanks for paying."

He took my cup and threw it away.

"Anything for you sweetheart. Thanks so much for putting up with me and my brain dead state the last couple of days."

I smile and loop my arm with his. "No problem."

He kissed my head and held onto me all the way to the car.

We jammed out to one song, and then pulled into the driveway.

"Man, a lot of cars." He said.

"It's a full house. C'mon." I smile.

He held my hand up to the door, then let go and walked in behind me.

"They're back!" I hear.

"Hi Aunt Jade." I smile, walking into the living room to see everyone sitting around.

"Hey Syddo. How was your little ice cream date?"

"It wasn't a date." I blurt out quickly.

Everyone laughed, and Dad smiled softly.

"It really wasn't. Nothing special." Austin said, popping up behind me.

"Hey Austin!" Tori chimed happily.

"Hi." He replied back with a smile.

"How's the head?" Jade asked.

"It's ok. I'm pretty much better. Thank you though." He replied.

"We were about to go outside, you can come out if you want." Mom suddenly popped up, hugging Austin.

"Okay." He replied.

_He IS loosening up!_

YAYYYYY!

"I'll get drinks." He said to me, and then walked to the garage, as the adults started towards the back door.

"Please." I smile at him.

He walked away, and I'm the last one outside.

Behind the pool, Kevin, Corey, and Matt are all doing something with their gloves.

"Is he really better? Or is he BS'ing us?" Beck asked.

"He's better, but he's having a hard time putting two thoughts together still. So…" I shrug.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked.

"At the ice cream place, I got mine, and he took like 3 minutes to get his. He said he knew what he wanted, but once he went to do it, he forgot what it was he had chosen."

"Oh. So you did go to the ice cream place." Andre said.

_WHAT?_

"I…Of course we did. That's where we said we'd go. What'd you think?" I ask.

Jade, Beck, Tori and Mom all have the same look.

Are you KIDDING ME?

I bite my tongue and breathe thru my nose heavily.

"Uh oh." Jade smiled.

"Don't patronize me." I snap.

"Sydney." Dad said quickly.

"Dad. Seriously?" I say, turning to him and awaiting a reply.

…

"Fine. Don't say anything." I reply.

"Sydney—" Beck began.

"No. Whatever it is no. I don't care what it is. And when Austin and I say we're going somewhere…we're going there. Nothing else to it." I say, and then glare at my parents.

I keep looking at them, trying to get a response, and then the door opened.

"Okay, I'm back…what's going on?" He asked, handing me a peppy cola.

"They think we didn't do to the ice cream place." I frown.

Mom and Dad look like they'd like to go inside.

Austin looked from me, to my parents, then back to me.

"Really?" He asked.

"Austin—" Jade began.

"Just a second." He said, and then added "Please."

All the adults shifted slightly, to make it clear they were waiting on him to speak.

"I…Sydney and I aren't doing anything behind you guys' back. Okay? When we say something, we mean it. We're not running off to some field or the beach, we're going where we said we were going. I…Is that clear? Because I'm not that guy. I know you guys don't trust me yet, but nothing is going on." He said, then leaning back next to me.

Everyone sat there, for a second, then looked to either Mom or Jade.

"I, uhm…it's not that we didn't trust you. We just assumed because it's normal for more?" Jade said, clearly uncomfortable.

"Well then we're weird." Austin said.

"And it is because you didn't trust us. Just like with the baseball thing. Mom. And dad." I look back at them.

"What? It's weird." Mom said defensively.

"The class at Kennedy thing?" Tori said.

"You told them?" Austin blurted out, popping forward.

"Yeah. They're our friends. Practically family." Dad said.

I roll my eyes.

Austin said "That's cool and all, but..."

…

"Tell them!" I turn to him.

"Tell us what?" Andre asked.

"Tell them how irritating and annoying it is, that we've told everyone once, and mom twice, that Austin is not going pro in baseball! And they keep saying he will!"

"Okay. I'm not going pro in baseball. As I said, I failed that class last year like an idiot. I graduated, under the promise that after I got out of my cast, I would fix up the school to get the credit for that class." He looked at my parents calmly.

"Be mad!" I tell him.

"I am mad." He said.

"Show it!"

"We get the point." Dad said quietly.

"Are you sure? I'd love to make the point again." I say.

"I'm the only guy in that group you saw that isn't going pro." Austin said.

"The other two are?" Mom asked.

"Yes. They're doing for the reasons you think I am. But I'm not. I'm doing it for the class."

"Why'd you fail it?" Tori asked.

"Because after I broke my hand I was gone for a week. And since I had already used up my absences for the class, it was up to the teacher's discretion to pass me or fail me. She chose to fail me, despite my A average." Austin said, finally sounding mad.

"That's stupid." Jade said.

"You're telling me." He said darkly, and then frowned.

An awkward silence quickly fell over everything.

"So, in the future, I'd really appreciate it if you trusted us a tiny bit." I say.

"Okay." Beck said.

I look to Mom and Dad.

"Well?" I ask, and then look back to Austin.

…

_Oh no._

"No." I say.

He looks like he's got his mind made up.

Austin kept quiet, and I hear my mom say something, but I don't hear any of it.

I simply grab his hand and pull him inside with me.

"You can't go." I say, the moment the door closed.

"Sydney…why should I? They clearly don't like me or trust me enough with you. So why?"

"For me!" I say. "We can cuddle and kiss again."

"You know I want to sweetheart…but I can't just take this lying down."

"You're not. We're not! We proved our point. You can't go…" I say, then feeling tears flying into my eyes.

"You know I don't want to baby…please don't cry." He said softly.

Forgetting that everybody is just outside the window, I collapse into his arms and try not to cry.

"C'mon…don't leave me like this. Please Austin." I beg him.

He simply hugged me and put his head on mine until his phone rang out.

_It's his grandma._

She needs to know his plans for tonight.

I look up at him, silently pleading for him to stay.

"I'll be right back." He smiled at me, and then walked away.

I stand there for a split second, and then burst thru the backdoor again.

The talking that I heard when the door opened suddenly stopped.

And everyone is looking at me.

"That was his grandmother." I start.

"Okay…?" Jade said.

"That's where he's staying after he leaves here." Mom said.

"Yes Mom. And he might be going there tonight." I stare at her.

Both Mom and Dad suddenly look surprised.

"But we invited him to stay again…we know you want him to stay." Mom said.

"So? It doesn't matter! He doesn't think he should because neither of you trust him! He doesn't even think you like him!" I hop up and yell at them.

"Sydney…"I hear someone say.

"NO! It's their stupid fault! They're the reason he might leave! I…you both make me so MAD!" I scream.

…

"If he leaves…I don't know what I'm going to do. But it won't be pretty." I stare at Mom.

"You know you can't threaten us Sydney. You're smarter than that." Dad said.

"And you're smarter than how stupid you're being! Can't you tell? He's doing everything he can to gain you guys' trust! And now look! Can't you see how important he is to me?" I demand.

…

Suddenly the back door opens and I whip around.

For the first time I can remember, I'm sad that it's Ellie.

"Hey! You're back." She smiled, holding Olivia.

Olivia smiled and reached out for me.

"Hi! How are you?" I smile, lifting her up.

"Her diaper was stinky, and she didn't want it changed. Sorry it took me so long." Ellie smiled.

Olivia giggled and grabbed for my hair.

"How are you?" I ask Ellie.

She sat where Austin did. "I'm good. Why is everybody so quiet?"

"Oh…we're just enjoying the weather." Jade smiled.

_Liar._

I look back down at Olivia, and playfully tickle her a bit.

She playfully kicked her feet and giggled.

Then the door opened again.

_Wait…_

"Sikowitz?" Ellie blurted out.

"Hello Ellie. And Sydney. And even Miss Olivia!" He smiled.

Olivia giggled, then saw him and became quiet quick.

Ellie and I both laugh, and then Austin came thru the door.

He quietly sat by me as Ellie asked "Why…are you here?"

"Your parents invited me. Thank you by the way. I can smell it from my car outside." He smiled at mom and dad.

"Thanks." Dad smiled.

_Suck up._

"You know them?" Austin asked, looking incredulous.

"Outside of class? Yeah. Have for years." He pulled up a lawn chair and smiled.

Suddenly Uncle Beck's alarm went off, and he, Uncle Andre and Dad went to the grill.

Austin took a big drink of his lemonade, and then said "I'm getting another drink. Come with me?" he asked me.

"Sure." I smile, then hop up.

Sikowitz sipped his coconut, and I smile as I shut the door behind me.

"I'll tell you in the garage ok? Now come." He said simply.

I practically run to the garage, but stay behind him the whole way.

He got his drink, then turned to me.

"I'm staying."

"YES!" I yell.

"I thought you'd like it." He smiled.

I jump into his arms and happily kiss him.

"I need more of that. But later." He joked.

"Okay. I'm in." I say.

"Now let's get back outside. See why Sikowitz is here."

"Yeah, makes no sense. Why is he here?" I say.

Austin shrugged, and then smiled at me.

I defiantly hold his hand all the way to the door, then sit down and sip my drink as the adults talk about something.

I don't know what.

Ellie played with Olivia, who hasn't seen Austin yet.

"So, heard about the crash." Sikowitz said, looking at Austin. "How's the noggin?"

He smiled. "It's ok. Still rebooting."

"Ahh. Are you seeing stars when you close your eyes?" He asked.

"You know about that?' I blurt out.

"Yeah. I have had a few concussions in my day. You shouldn't strain yourself until you can close your eyes for 2 or 3 minutes without seeing stars. So?" He asked Austin.

"Still seeing stars. Didn't sleep much because of it." He said.

I hear Mom make an exasperated noise, but I ignore it.

Instead I focus on Olivia's cute noises.

"Okay. I'll tell Helen you're not cleared yet and that you'll miss tomorrow and Wednesday." Sikowitz said.

"What? No, I can't. The absences." Austin said in a rush.

"You'll be fine. Just be sure to get a note from Cat's doctor Thursday." He said.

Mom suddenly hopped up. "I'll call him now." I smile to myself as she walked inside, holding her phone to her ear.

Then Olivia made a loud noise.

"What?" Tori asked.

Olivia didn't reply to her mom, and instead grabbed for Austin.

"Oh, you again! Hi!" He smiled, then turning to her parents.

"Can I see her?"

"Go ahead man." Andre said.

Olivia squealed and kicked her feet when Austin took her from Ellie.

"Look at you! You're bigger than the last time I saw you! I can't believe it!" He faked surprise, getting her to laugh.

I smile and lean over to make a funny face.

Olivia giggled happily and swung her feet around.

_She's Austin's number one fan._


	18. Bruised

(A/N: Okay everyone. Two quick things. One, my spanish final is tomorrow, and like it was in the fall, it's an oral exam. I have to talk about a topic for 5-6 minutes, only en español. So please wish your (Hopefully!) favorite writer good luck/pray for me. This is gonna be bad lol. Second, this is a little mature briefly, but then it'll be over. You'll know it when you see it. Anyway, see you Thursday. –James)

Sydney POV

Rushhhhh…

…

Rushhhhh…

…

Rushhhhh…

…

"I'm back. It was my phone. Sorry about that." He smiled at me.

I smile back at him happily.

"Good, I was getting worried that like the radio or something got messed up. I just got this thing back!

"I know. I'm glad we have it back." He smiled and stretched out next to me.

It's Friday, and we decided to skip school and spend our day at the beach.

_Much better use of our time anyway._

We pulled the SUV onto the sand, pulled into a little cove close to the water and opened the back then lowered the second row of seats.

The way we have it configured we can lie back here and get all the sun we want. Plus we don't have to get sand everywhere.

Since Austin doesn't have a cooler anymore, we just bought a cheap one, plus drinks and ice.

It's next to him.

"So, I think I know who has been dropping those condoms into my locker overnight."

I pop up and look up at him.

It's really annoying.

"Is it who we think it is?" I ask.

He bit his lip and nodded.

_Skylar._

"Gank." I say, crossing my arms.

"She just texted me a picture." He said.

"You have her number?" I yelp.

"So?"

I glare at him. "The picture?"

He pulled out his phone, unlocked it and handed it to me.

_Great._

It's a picture of a condom in a clear package.

Underneath is the sugary sweet "Don't forget this Austin baby. XOXO"

_THAT…_

"Easy…" He said quietly.

I take a deep breath, then glance what name she's under in his phone.

_Wicked Witch of the West_

I momentarily smile, then look back to him.

"Austin baby?" I ask.

"I don't know." He said.

"Are you sure."

"Absolutely." He said firmly.

He moved to kiss me, but I turn my head.

"Hey…that's not right."

…

"Sydney?" He asked.

"Why do you still have her number?" I ask.

He has no reason to.

They're exes, and she's been dropping notes in my locker.

_And he knows that._

They all stay stuff like "You're a gigantic cow bitch. Austin will be mine. And you'll be crying in the janitor's closet on the cold hard ground. *Goat Scream*

I'll admit the last part is funny.

But Austin's mine.

M-I-N-E.

He knows she's been taunting and insulting me.

"Because, I need to know if she's texting me." He replied.

"WHY? Why would you need to know she texted you?" I almost scream.

"Hey…for times like this. Otherwise we wouldn't know who dropped these—" He waved one between his fingers. "In my locker."

"Why do you have that? You don't need that." I say quickly.

"Easy Sydney, relax. I accidentally left it up front yesterday."

"MY PARENTS DROVE THIS YESTERDAY!" I scream.

_Oh no._

Oh god.

_I'm dead._

So dead.

"They obviously didn't see it. Otherwise I'd be strung up in your basement and you'd be at the doctors getting virginity tested."

…

"Is it called that?" I ask aloud.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I don't have a test I can take. You have to accept my word."

I glare at him.

"As I said when you asked…she got all up on me, and started grinding me. I didn't want it and refused her. She got mad and yelled at me. So I left. Nothing more happened. The next time something happens will be my first."

I sigh and try to relax while leaning back.

"Sydney…c'mon. I haven't done anything wrong. I've got a telephone number, a condom and my word. That's all."

"That sounds awful." I say to the ceiling.

…

"It does. I'm sorry."

"Thanks." I say.

"I'll talk to her. I promise. And don't let her get in your head. Okay?" He asked sweetly.

I can't help but smile, then lean over and kiss him.

He gently picks me up, while still kissing me and gently deposited me on top of him.

And kept kissing me.

…

…

He broke apart and gingerly kissed my ear. "More?"

I scoot up to be closer to him, and he starts kissing me again.

…

…

_This boy is my personal vial of cocaine._

I'm completely helpless when he kisses me.

_I just become jello._

…

…

I slip my hand under his shirt and run it up and down his side.

He shivered, but pulled me closer.

"Mmmm…"

…

…

Wait…

_What's that against my leg?_

I barely move my thigh and—

_Oh._

Uh oh.

I break apart from him and roll off.

Oh no.

"Oh god. I'm sorry Sydney. I didn't even notice. I got caught up…" he said, blushing furiously and covering the bulge up.

"I…it's okay. I guess. I mean…you got it from me. So I guess it's a good thing." I babble aimlessly.

_Shut up you idiot!_

You're over here, going on about how…

_Wait._

"No Syd, I should still control myself better. I'm sorry." He said, still quite red.

_Hold on._

"Sydney? Syd?" He asked.

"Hold on…" I gasp out.

_Make up your damn mind._

Come on Sydney.

"Whatcha thinking?" he asked.

"Do you mind if I close the back?' I ask, peering out the window.

_Nobody can see us except for straight out the back window._

Score one for the cove.

"Go ahead, why?"

I crawl over and shut it, leaving us and dead silence.

"Sydney…?"

"Lie down." I ask.

He lied back down where he was; bulge a little smaller than before.

I crawl back on top of him, and he quickly inhaled.

"What are you doing?" He gasped.

"I…I wanna do something." I whisper into his ear.

"Which is?"

"Just a sec. Let me start, and then we'll go from there."

_Calm…_

Easy.

Don't be all freaked out.

I take a breath, then put my head next to mine, then rotate my hips on him and kiss his neck.

He suddenly twitched and let out a quickly silenced groan.

"Whoaaaaa…Sydney…stop. You don't…ohhhhh god." He gasped as I did it again.

"Is it bad?" I whisper into his ear, then kissing it. "Am I bad?"

"No…not at all…but…you don't have to. It's ok. I'll be fine. You can get off me." He said in a rush.

I smile and kiss his neck, then whisper "But I don't want to get off. I want to keep going…" I kiss him again.

He quietly moaned and let out a shudder.

"Baby…you don't know what you're doing. Trust me."

"Yes I do. I know what I'm doing." I whisper, causing him to shudder again.

"You know you're grinding me baby. If you keep going you'll work me off. I don't think you want that…" he said, sounding oddly sad at the end.

"What? I want to do something against the rules…do you not want to?' I say.

_Say yes._

Please say yes.

"I…my opinion doesn't…matter." He said, trying to stay calm.

The bulge next to my leg is slowly going down.

"Tell me what you want. Because I want to. I closed the back so we could have some privacy."

"Sydney…I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"Austin. I'm on top of you. Okay? It's up to you. I'll do what you're comfortable with."

He bit his lip, then rested his head on my shoulder.

"I'm so damn weak."

"No you're not." I say softly.

"I…I want this. I just want…a moment." He muttered.

"Then let's get a moment."

Then he looked up at me. "Sydney?"

I smile and nod.

"You're sure about this?" he asked.

"Take off your shirt." I command him.

He quickly pulls it off him and throws it up front.

Then he quietly let out a breath.

"So…what are you going to do?" He asked.

"Well…I know the signs when a guy wants something. So I'm going to give you a little something." I say kindly.

"English, please. I literally can't think."

"I'm working you off. I think that's what it's called."

"Yeah. You know what'll happen right?" He said.

"Uh huh."

"I…are you _absolutely _sure you want this?"

I kiss his cheek softly, then put my head next to his again.

"I'll try to stay calm and not freak out. I promise."

"No. React naturally. Enjoy this. This is supposed to be special." I say.

"But that might…I don't…I don't know."

I lower myself to look him face to face.

"Shhh…"

I kiss him, and we're off.

Every movement I make gets another sound, another twitch. Before long his hands are on my jeans and I know he doesn't know what he's doing.

When I separate, he's gasping.

"You ok?" I ask.

He nods and curls closer to me.

"Oh god…ohhhh wow. Mhhmmmmm…"

I quickly kiss him again and speed up.

Before long he's grinding me back, and his hands are under my shirt, which he's never done before.

_He's not thinking at_—

Suddenly he went rigid and moaned right into the kiss, then grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a ferocious kiss.

Then we're both gasping.

I…

_Wow._

His face is totally blank, with his hands under my shirt and on my ribs.

Then he blushed and smiled.

"Sydney…"

I smile and lay my head on his chest.

He gently turned my head and kissed me.

"I love you. So much. So so much." He whispered into my ear, then kissed it.

"Love you too. Was it ok?"

"Okay?" He laughed.

_Uh oh._

"It…I can't describe it. I…whoa!" he suddenly yelped, then yanked his hands out of my shirt.

"What?" I ask.

"I…gosh that was…I'm sorry. I didn't do anything else inappropriate did I?"

"Tons. But it's okay…" I grab his hands back, then slip them under my shirt and onto my hips.

_He looks nervous._

I smile and kiss him quickly. "Was it special enough for you?"

"I…There's no way I'm going to be able to sleep tonight. No way." He shook his head and smiled.

I smile back.

"Good."

Robbie POV

Ping.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Cat go for her phone.

_C'mon traffic._

Then Cat sighed.

"What?"

"Sikowitz. Just sent me a text saying Sydney and Austin weren't in class today. Asked if they were at a doctor or something."

I bite my lip and groan.

She's having a bad week.

Yeah…last week maybe we deserved to get yelled at for not trusting them. Maybe.

We're giving them the benefit of the doubt there.

_But every night Austin "slept", we caught Sydney sneaking back to her room at the crack of dawn._

Well…Cat caught them. Syd forgets that Cat loves working on music in the middle of the night.

She was working in the basement every night except for one, and heard Sydney's footsteps.

The missing night I was actually getting water at the fridge, when I heard the sound of a door creak open, then a brief kiss.

Then our resident temptress in the night crept upstairs.

Poof.

"They're not at the doctor." I say sadly.

Cat bit her lip.

"Unless…"

_Oh yeah._

Yesterday. We drove Sydney's SUV to wash it for her. Since it just got back from the shop looking all grimy.

Can't have her in a dirty SUV.

Cat was looking for change for the vacuum, when she nearly had a heart attack.

_A…_

A condom.

In Sydney's SUV.

I…

I didn't know Sydney took that much after her mother.

Cat totally broke down, saying she's a bad role model, and that she needed to talk to her.

I talked her off the ledge, saying we needed to broach the topic gently.

_Extremely gently._

…

I really hope it was there from the car repair people. I don't know. I'm grasping for straws here

_Can't you tell?_.

"Bathing suits!" Cat suddenly yelped.

Oh yeah.

_Found those in the back in one of the storage compartments._

"Crap! We're idiots!" I yell, smacking my hand on the wheel.

"They're totally at the beach. Making out and…"

My stomach quickly flipped, and I'm suddenly regretting having breakfast at all.

"Yeah." I mumble.

"The problem is, her damn hymen broke on that trampoline at Beck's! So we can't tell!" Cat yelled.

"I know baby. I know." I sigh.

"I hate how sneaky and bitchy she's being. Hate it." Cat said angrily.

"I know Cat. But she has enough of a point to hang onto it. Plus, we were like this too as kids. As much as I hate to admit it."

"Not you!" She jumped up. "You were a goody two shoes."

I slow down at the light, then glare at her.

"Oh really now? That bad?" I ask harshly.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure you didn't." I growl.

…

"Cat, I'm just as pissed off as you are. But I don't think there's anything we can do. We just have to plow ahead, let her be rebellious and focus on the task at hand."

"Right. Getting this contract." She took a deep breath.

"And raising the boys right." I add on.

"yeah, Right." She smiled.

Kevin POV

Riiiiiiinnnggg!

_Cool._

School's out.

People jump up and rush out the door.

I grab my stuff and am the last one out, except for the teacher.

"Bye Kevin." Coach said.

"Bye." I smile back.

The hall is the normal rush of people. Buses leave in 12 minutes, and people are rushing around.

I'm in no rush. I'm a car rider.

Today Mom and dad have something to do, so Aunt Jade is picking everybody up.

But she's picking Corey up first, so Matt and I have some time to talk.

"Kevin!"

"Hey Kevin."

"K-Man! Looking good!"

I smile to myself and keep going to my locker.

People have been all over me since the locker incident three weeks ago. Adulation everywhere.

_I think that's the word._

Adulation.

I need to look it up online.

Anyway, I've sort of turned into a hero. Girls that never paid attention to me now love me, all the guys want to hang out with me, pretty sweet.

But one thing I don't get has happened.

Ashton has avoided me this whole time.

Her friends brush it off, saying she's just being Ashton.

I'm not that dumb. Mom taught me that whenever someone says their name twice when they're acting weird, something is wrong.

She never texted me, which I told her to do.

Maybe I should have been nicer.

I…probably should have been. I was just mad. I think she was just talking to me so that the bullies would go away. Which really bothered me.

She's the only person at this school besides Kevin that knows who my mom is. The only person!

_I trust her!_

I close my locker and turn to see a mostly empty hallway.

"Kevin?"

I jump and whip around.

"Ashton! Hey! I've been meaning to talk to you!" I beam at her.

_She's talking to me._

"Yeah. Me too. School's been tough though, you know?"

"Yeah. How are you?" I ask.

"I'm good. How's the whole hero thing going?"

"Uhm…weird. And awkward. It's been like a month." I say.

"Three weeks." She quickly spouted out.

_She's counting?_

"But who's counting? I'm not. My friend told me that the other day." She went red.

"Okay. Is your mom picking you up?" I ask, starting to the pickup area.

"Yeah. But I was going to get a drink first." She said as we walked by the vending machines.

"Oh, okay! I'll get it. What do you want?" I ask.

She moved her mouth weird, then said "Uhh…uhm…water's fine."

"Okay." I say.

Water.

$1.25.

…

Klunk.

I pull out the bottle of water and hand it to her smiling.

"Thanks Kevin."

"No problem…" I say, getting a Raderade and paying for it.

Klunk.

"Well, my friend is this way. I'll see you around Kevin. Text you later?' She asked.

"Sure! Sounds good. Bye!" I smile and wave.

She smiled, then took off the other way.

_Hope I didn't make her late._

I sip my drink, only for Matt to be waiting for me at the door.

"So…what'd she say?"

"Nothing really. Just talked." I say.

"really?"

"Oh yeah, and I can text her now." I add on.

"Hmm." He said. "I guess that's good. Right?"

"I don't know." I admit.

"Girls suck man."

They really do.

I sip my raderade, and then Jade's SUV popped up.

Kevin hops in the front, an I go around to the other side.

"Hey Kevin!" Aunt Jade chimed.

"Gaga!"

I turn and see Olivia beaming at me.

"Hi Aunt Jade. Hi Olivia." I smile at her.

I don't think she likes me all that much.

"How was you guys' days?" She asked, starting home.

Corey smiled and waved at me.

"Nothing exciting." I say, as Olivia reached out for me.

I smile at her and hold out my hand like Corey does.

He and Olivia get along a lot better.

Olivia reached up, snatched my hand and pulled it to her

"Why do we have Olivia?" Matt asked.

"To give Aunt Tori and Uncle Andre a night off. She's staying with us. Your sister and you are staying with Cat and Robbie if that's alright."

"Yay!" Corey cheered.

Olivia giggled and waved my hand around.

"Do you like my hand Olivia?" I smile at her.

_She's a cute little baby._

She didn't reply, then brought my hand to her head and covered it and giggled.

Aunt Jade laughed.

"She's being silly isn't she Kevin?"

"Yeah. I didn't think she liked me all that much." I say.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. She loves all you guys." She said, then pulling home.

Mom and Dad are already here. We all pile out and start to the house, with Corey hanging back with Olivia so he can bring her inside.

"We should leave the door open for him." Matt said, and I nod.

_Makes sense._

"You wanna do some fielding practice?" I ask.

"Sure. Ask your dad."

"Ask me what?"

Both Matt and I yelp and jump.

"Oh…hi Dad."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. How was school?"

I shrug.

Matt said "Boring."

Corey suddenly came on holding a very happy Olivia, who is still giggling.

"Boy she's happy." Dad smiled.

Corey turned around with a big smile. "Hi daddy."

"Hey bud. How's Olivia?"

She let out a very loud giggle and kicked her feet.

Dad smiled then took Olivia and made a silly face, causing her to giggle again.

Then I'm being hugged.

"Hi Mom." I say.

"Hey Kevin. How are you?" She said as she hugged Matt.

"I'm fine. Can we go hit?" I ask.

"Sure. Just keep it down and be safe please." Dad said.

"Gaga!" Olivia said, causing me to turn.

_She's grabbing for me again._

Uhhh…ok?

"Take her Kevin." Mom said.

I gently walk over and pick her up like Mom and Dad taught me.

Olivia giggled and kicked her feet, then turned to my chest and let out a happy sound.

"Aww. She's happy." Aunt Jade said.

"Hey Jade. How was traffic?" Dad asked as I smile at Olivia.

"Not bad. Is Ellie here yet?"

"Up here!" I hear Ellie say, then come racing downstairs, getting Olivia's attention.

Once she saw Ellie, she forgot I'm here and reached for her.

"Well hi! Come here little cutie…" Ellie gushed and grabbed her.

"Let's go." I say to Matt and Corey, and they follow me at first to the garage to get the stuff, then out back beyond the pool.

Right now Corey gives us 20 throws to me at Third. I throw it to Matt at first, which is his new position.

…

…

Dang it in the dirt.

"Sorry!" I say.

Matt waves his glove at me, saying it's no big deal.

Good.

Good.

…

Dirt again!

I sigh and pound my fist into my glove.

High?

…

Way high!

I stop and wave my arms. "What the heck man?"

Corey called out "I dunno?"

"You okay? This is weird for you. At the start of the year you were on fire, but then you had that 0-4 and your fielding is starting to slip." Matt said, tossing the ball in Corey's direction

"I don't know. I'm not doing it on purpose…" I grumble, easily getting to another ball.

_Get it right this time dang it._

It sails right over Matt's jump and outstretched glove.

"Crap!" I yell

Then I hear the back door open and close.

"Whoa!" Someone called out.

I freeze and turn around.

"Austin?" Matt asked.

"Hi Austin!" Corey chimed.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt. Kevin, dude. What's going on with your mechanics man? They're awful!" He said, stopping at the chest in the back and pulling out a glove.

"They are?" I ask.

_Well this is embarrassing._

"Yeah, sorry. Don't mean to be rude, but yeah. Corey, throw another one down here. Matt, I'm coming to you." Austin ordered.

I step out of the way as Corey throws on as hard as he can.

Austin easily gets to it, then lazily flicks it to Matt.

But the ball wasn't slow at all.

POP!

Matt stared at his glove.

"Another one please Corey, but this time to Kevin." Austin said.

_Come on._

Don't mess up now.

…

HIGH!

"Okay okay. Let's just stop there." Austin said, motioning for Matt to throw him the ball.

He easily caught it.

_He almost looked bored._

"Okay Kevin. The first lesson of fielding your position is?" He asked.

"Eye on the ball." I say.

"Right. Number two?"

"Stay low."

"Good. Are you staying low?" He asked.

"yeah. I'm not missing anything I should get to."

He smiled lightly.

"Sorry, but you're not. You're high all the way. Especially on the throw. You're like this." He said.

Then he srunched up, clearly high and throwing it to Matt.

Also high.

"See?"

"that's a bad throw by you." I say defensively.

Austin gestured for the ball.

Then he fired one right at Matt's waist, where he caught it.

"You're a good first baseman already Matt. Nice job on the position change."

"Who told you that?" Matt asked.

"You're Dad. They're inside with Sydney and everybody else." He said. "Okay, so, you gotta stay down. Corey, I want you to throw one. And Kevin, when you get it, freeze."

He pulled out his phone.

…

Freeze.

_I feel stupid._

Click.

"Okay, stand up." Austin said, showing me his phone.

_Is that me?_

He's right.

That's why I'm all wild!

"Now, try to get lower." He took the ball from me and tossed it back to Corey.

I stay lower this time, but the ball still went high.

"What?" I cry out.

"It's both ends. You can't let your mechanics go when you rise to throw to first. Stay low. Like a cobra." He said.

Corey threw another one, and I try to stay down.

Pop!

"hey!" I smile.

"Pretty good. Again." He said.

…

It did it again!

"Yay!" Corey cheered.

"You fixed him!" Matt called out, then throwing it to Corey.

"Thank you, thank you, I'm here all week." He joked, causing us all to laugh.

"You play baseball right?" I say.

"I do." He smiled.

"Show us something. Sydney said you're good."

"I'm very good. But not until you make 5 good throws to Matt."

He then smacked his hand in his glove and gestured for us to go.

…

1

…

2

…

3

…

4

…

5!

"Yayyy!" Corey cheered.

"Nice throws." Matt called out, walking over.

When he came over, he gently whacked me on the head with his glove.

"Okay, okay. What do you guys want to see me do?" Austin smiled.

"Home run!" Corey cheered.

"You know about that?"

"Yeah." I say. "Sydney has your ball in her room still She said when you hit it, it was such a line drive it sent everybody diving for cover."

Suddenly a frown fell on his face.

"What?" Matt said.

"Oh, nothing. Just thought of how I never get pitched to. That game they did and I made them pay. Since then, nothing."

"Really?" I say.

He nodded.

"4 games, 12 intentional walks." He said.

That sucks.

"I got intentionally walked last year. It sucked. I wanted to hit!" I say.

He smiled and looked at me.

"They intentionally walk 12 year olds?" Austin asked. "I didn't get it until I was 14."

"They did to him because he had hit everything for what felt like a month." Matt said.

"Hmm. Congrats. Well I don't know about a home run. I don't want to break anything."

"PLEASSSEEEEE!" Corey bounced up and down.

You can see Austin give in.

_I think he does want to hit one._

We've got a big backyard, what's the danger?

"Fine. Go ask your mom and dad Corey. Please." He said.

Corey sprinted away.

"Thanks for your help." I say.

He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"No problem. Your sister and I just got back from ice cream, and the first thing I saw was your being springy at third. So I came and helped. No big deal." He shrugged.

"Springy?" Matt asked.

"It means you're getting high at third. Or any position. You can do it anywhere. When I hear it, it's usually "Austin, you're springy!". Then I know to focus, get down low and fire the next one on to first.

Then I hear the back door open.

"Okay, I gotta see this." Aunt Jade said.

"They said yes!" Corey sprinted out, carrying two big bats.

Mom and Dad have drinks and are simply looking on.

"Hi Sydney." Matt said.

"Hey Matt."

I poke my head around and wave to her.

She smiled and waved back.

Austin is focused on the tow bats, seing which is heavier I think.

Then he tossed one aside.

"Where do you want it?' He asked Matt, Corey and I.

"Uhhh…" Matt said.

I don't know.

"Over that empty house!" Corey jumped.

"He can't do that." Daddy said.

"Don't doubt him. That's a bad move." Sydney said.

"Fine. Over the house. C'mere Syd." Austin said.

Syd walked over, and Austin whispered something to her and she nodded and smiled.

"Okay…ball please."

Corey handed him one, and we all step back.

"The weapon is loaded!" Sydney called out, getting the adults to laugh, but give Austin a odd look.

"Okay…over that house and into the street." Austin called his shot, then pointed at the house.

The house is at least 400 feet away.

_That's like 450 feet to clear it._

"I'll believe it when I see it. Sorry Austin." Dad said.

"That's fine. Go." Sydney said.

Austin simply tossed the ball up, and then he loaded up his body and—

PWIIIING!

"Holy crap!" Uncle Beck yelled.

That ball is right towards the house.

_BUT STILL GOING UP._

"Got it!" Sydney said.

…

The ball did fall beyond the house, with an nice dull sound.

It's a quiet neighborhood.

"Wow…" Aunt Jade said, as the adults clapped.

"I feel like I suck." Matt said.

Austin laughed. "You'll get there."

"Again!" Corey gave him another ball.

Austin turned to the parents.

"Go ahead." Mom said.

PWIIIING!

"That is so not normal." I blurt out, as this ball is higher than the last.

Austin is doing some kind of lean thing, away from the house.

_Like he's telling it to go._

A even duller "THUD" sound says it cleared the house.

"I'll get it!" Corey yelled, quickly followed by Matt.

Then ran out thru the back fence.

Sydney came over and hugged him as Austin handed me the bat.

"Stay down springy." He joked, and I laughed.

"I see why you're so good." Aunt Jade said.

Austin shrugged. "Thank you."

"Do you do that in games?" Mom asked.

"No t usually that bad. What Corey messed up on, is he let me put the ball where I wanted it. Mid-thigh. If I get pitches there, then…that happens." He said, gesturing to the empty house.

_I was sure he was going to break a window._

"Is that why they don't pitch to you?" Dad asked.

"You heard about that?" He asked.

"Thru her. She's always mad when she comes home. She wants them to let you have a chance or something." Dad smiled at Sydney.

"Well maybe it's fair already." Aunt Jade said.

Austin smiled.

"Maybe. But it's more fun when I get to take a swing or two."

Suddenly Matt and Corey came running back.

They come back to us gasping.

"Okay…the first ball went farther, got stopped by the wheel of the car all the way down the street." Matt gasped.

"The other one went…into the mud." Corey said, holding up the muddy ball. "They don't have grass in their yards for whatever reason."

"Wow." Mom said.

Sydney simply came over and hugged him, then took Matt's ball.

"Look, another bruise!" She smiled.

"Yep. I need more of those." Austin joked.

Everybody laughed.


	19. Meager Discussions

Robbie POV

_Another meek groundout._

The second baseman threw it to Matt, who easily caught it and rolled it to the mound as he ran to the dugout.

Inning over.

Honestly, this game is quite boring. Nobody has done anything except struggle, and I'm trying to not look at my phone.

Cat didn't make it 5 minutes, but most of the other mom's didn't either.

The lady running the scorecard even has her phone out. Which should say something about the game.

Like yesterday, the sun is out in full force. Everybody has sun glasses except for the people near me, because we have a pole from the backstop blocking the sun.

Cat is still wearing her sunglasses though. They're still stylish.

These baseball games is one of the few places she can actually be Cat Valentine because all the parents had their "Oh my gosh! It's Cat Valentine!" moments years ago.

So now it's more of "Hey! How are you? How is (Insert Child's name here)?"

Corey is hanging out with some other kids at someone's house. Cat took him there, so I assume she'll be the one to pick him up.

Sydney went off somewhere right before Cat and I came here at 1. Didn't say where, just said she'd be back for dinner.

Overall, today has been boring.

The most exciting moment was when everyone was warming up. Some kid from the high school hit a ball that went over a storage container kids sit on, and rolled to our fence.

The sound it made was metallic. Like Aluminum bat meet metal ball.

_Harsh._

I can see in the distance that the high school game just wrapped up. Those kids are hopping off the storage container.

Pretty smart, I have to say. Don't have to pay for admission, and you get a great view of the game.

_Win win for everybody._

The person who really isn't winning is Kevin.

Despite Austin very kindly helping with his fielding yesterday, which has to be the most spontaneous thing I've ever seen, he's sailed two throws today.

Luckily for his team they've bailed him out.

But Kevin's mad. After he sailed one, the next time he came to bat he was laughably early on the first pitch. And struck out in 4 pitches.

You can just tell by his demeanor that he's steaming.

_He's being too hard on himself._

Just because you did good last year, it doesn't mean that you will do better.

To use his coach's term, when he pulled him aside after his last error he's pressing.

Cat took that to mean something like in music, when somebody rushes out music, just to get something out there and it's awful.

That would make sense.

Matt isn't helping matters either. He is batting right after Kevin, and since everybody remembers how good Kevin was last year, Matt is dismissed.

And he's hot.

He had a double after Kevin's strike out, only to be stranded.

The last few games he's had a ton of doubles and even a triple, thanks to a fat kid playing right field that took his sweet time lumbering to the ball.

A groan went thru our section.

Inning over.

These 11 year olds are ridiculous. Both pitchers are 11, and there are more 12 year olds on the bench than playing.

I look over to Cat and smile.

"You thirsty?" I ask.

We have drinks in the car.

"Nope. I'm good. Just doing fan stuff." She smiled back.

"Sweet." I smile at her.

She seems more relaxed today. Maybe it's because we got Sydney's contract done, and she signed it.

We ended up getting her 42.5% net profits, plus a three year contract to start.

The length was the key point for Cat. They wanted two, and Cat didn't want Sydney's stuff to be rushed at all. She made an argument that she got 3 and ½ years to put out her first album, and she should be able to get the same courtesy.

The label fought back, saying that the circumstances were different, and they completely changed her team about halfway thru. Which is true.

But things did get heated and contentious. Cat even threatened at one point this week that she'd love to talk to other labels, and that they would happily give her whatever she wanted. She made it clear she wanted the length of the contract the most.

Eventually they caved, but knocking off that 2.5% off Sydney's profits.

_She won't have to know anything about that._

And now that everything is signed, Sydney can go in and do her thing.

Cat wanted to talk to her about going in sometime after school since the last Pasadena class was over.

In the end, I'm not sure it was worth it, but I suppose the jury is out on it.

I can't believe we only have 2 more weeks of school left. Then it's summer until September.

I get a tap on my shoulder, bringing me out of my thoughts.

_Sydney?_

"Sydney" I say, causing Cat to turn and look.

"Hi daddy. How's Kevin doing?" She smiled, as Cat smiled and came closer to me.

"Hi!" Cat beamed.

_Who is the guy?_

I hear Sydney and Cat talk as I look at the guy next to Sydney, wearing a pitch black baseball uniform, covered in sweat and has eye black on like its war paint.

(A/N: Ok everyone, if you want a visual, just go google "Bryce Harper Eye Black". You'll see what Austin looks like here.)

"Uhm, Sydney? Who's that?" I ask nervously.

He looks pissed off and seems willing to take anybody on in a fight.

She smiled and looked at me.

"It's Austin. He just got done playing."

"Austin?" Cat said, sounding shocked.

_No way._

But he jumped and turned to Sydney.

"What? I spaced."

That's his voice.

"Tell them it's you." Sydney smiled.

"Oh, yeah. Hi Mr. and Mrs. Shapiro." He smiled up at us.

Cat squealed and hopped out of her chair to come hug him.

"What's up with the war paint?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. Just to annoy people. Plus my uncle did it."

He said that last part quieter.

"Who's your uncle?" Cat asked, coming to hug him.

"Uhh…might not want to do that. I'm very gross."

Cat smiled and hugged him anyway.

"I guess you don't mind. How's it coming here?" he asked.

"Austin!" Jade called out from behind.

Ooh, they're back from taking Ellie home from the mall.

He turned and smiled, and then Jade took a step back.

"You auditioning for a movie? You look pretty scary." She smiled.

"Nah. It's the uniform." Beck said.

"How'd your game go?" Cat asked him.

"Okay."

Sydney quickly swatted his chest. "Don't sell yourself short like that."

"Ow! What up with the violence?" He yelped.

Beck, Jade, Cat and I all laughed.

"I thought you guys would get that joke." He smiled.

"He did great. They pitched to him for once. 3 for 3. Two home runs, and a triple." Sydney smiled.

Cat cheered and hugged him again.

"Wait…that was his home run wasn't it." Jade said suddenly.

_Of course it is._

I jump in. "He's probably the only one that can hit it that far."

"No, there are other people on my team that can. But yeah. I didn't know you guys were playing here. Otherwise I would have tried to hit it into this field."

"That's not possible. Is it?" Beck said dismissively.

_That's like 500 feet!_

"Can't hurt to try. Next time I will." He smiled.

"Congrats on the good game though." Cat smiled.

"Thanks…are Matt and Kevin playing here?" He asked.

"Yeah." Jade said, just in time for Matt to scoop one out of the dirt.

Our section let out a cheer, and we all clapped.

"Go Matt!" Jade cheered

"So now what?" I ask.

Sydney shrugged.

"I was going to go to my grandma's house, but I'm getting invested in this game. How's Kevin's fielding?"

On cue, somebody hit it to third.

He easily got it, but threw it and cried out in frustration.

It flew 10 feet over Matt's athletic jump.

_Crap._

…

They just scored off it.

"Oh boy." Jade said quietly.

"Mind if I say something?" Austin asked me.

"Sure."

He suddenly put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly.

Kevin's eyes shot to us, as the next batter came out of the dugout.

"Springy over there 10!" he called out.

10 is Kevin's number.

Springy is what he said right before he went outside.

_I have no clue what it means._

His exact words were "Damn, he's springy." Then he walked out.

I don't even think he knew he said it. It just happened, and Sydney froze up, because she's not allowed to swear.

At least not in front of her mom.

But Cat brushed it off yesterday.

Kevin quickly nodded and focused in on the next hitter.

First pitch was a liner at him that took a bounce.

He quickly took a step back, scooped it up, clearly kept his body down and threw a bullet to get him out.

We all cheered happily and clapped.

Austin had a light smirk on his face.

"What did you say?" Jade asked.

"Told him to keep his body down. That's why the throw went so high."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah."

We all are silenced by the sound of contact and turn to see Kevin make a routine play look…well, routine.

We all cheer and clap again as they return to the dugout.

"Last inning." The scorekeeper called out.

Uh oh.

I hear the coach call out Shapiro and Oliver, then everybody scattered.

"I hope he doesn't get so ahead of it this time." Jade muttered.

"Huh?" Austin said. "He's early?"

"Swinging way early. They're throwing him soft stuff and making him look stupid. He's really pissed off about it."

Austin suddenly took off for the dugout fence.

"Uhh…" Sydney said looking over like the rest of us.

Austin just said something, causing both Kevin and Matt to come over.

…

…

He suddenly did this…movement. Looks like a dance move, swinging his hips and holding his hand in the middle of his chest.

Then he gave them a fist pound thru the fence as the first guy went to warm up.

Austin came and joined us as we all sat down again.

"What'd you say?" Cat asked.

"I told them to slow down. Breathe easy. Take the first pitch. Then I said that they know where they like the ball, and to wait for the pitcher to mess up."

_Wow._

"You're good at this." Jade said, as beck and I look at each other.

Austin shrugged.

"I've done this before…that's the girl." He said.

"Huh?" Beck said.

"The girl. At Kennedy that came to talk to Kevin. The one he likes. Crap." He said quickly, pointing her out.

Brunette, shorts, looks a little like Ellie to be honest.

"Not to be creepy, but she has a little bit of Ellie to her." Cat said.

"How do we know he likes her?" Sydney asked.

"I saw how he reacted to her voice. And I've been in his spot. He likes her." Austin said definitively.

"Plus he told us that he has a crush." Beck added.

_She's a pretty girl._

We all fall into silence and watch the first batter fight off like 4 pitches, then hits a little dribbler that the shortstop and third baseman have to sprint for.

Then, for whatever reason they both stop.

He's safe.

"I think that they each thought the other had it." Beck said.

I smile as Kevin tightened his batting gloves and tossed the weight off his bat, then went to hit.

"C'mon Kevin!" Cat yelled.

"You got this man." I add on.

…

…

Ball 1.

"He listened." Jade said.

_Didn't swing._

…

…

Ball 2.

Austin isn't moving, and you can just see his gears going 1000 mph.

…

Ball 3.

Suddenly he laughed.

"Okay…now he has to give him something to hit." He smirked.

"Come onnnn Kevin." Cat said.

PWING!

_WHOA!_

Our whole section hopped to their feet and exploded as the ball flew into the gap.

The guy that was at first is flying around the bases, with Kevin somehow gaining on him it looks like.

_He's going for the triple._

Guy from first is safe!

Kevin easily slid into third and clapped.

Then he yelled in Matt's direction "Get me home!"

Matt kept his focus on waking to the plate, but pointed his bat at Kevin.

"Oh boy. This is so over." Beck muttered.

The opposing coach suddenly came out to the mound.

"Oh come on…" Austin groaned. "Rally killer."

Whew Kevin.

"He definitely listened to you." Cat smiled up at him.

"Don't thank me. He's good. He just works himself up. Just needs to chill out a little sometimes."

"How'd you know to do that?" Jade asked.

"I'm the same way. That's what my coach always tells me."

I see Sydney smile and hug him, then the opposing coach walked away.

"Why are they suddenly so close?" Sydney asked.

It looks like they don't want anything to get between the infield and the outfielders. So they brought the outfielders halfway up.

"Because they don't want a bloop hit to win it. If it's over their head right now, they lose regardless if they catch it." Austin explain.

"Oh." Beck said.

"Come on Matt!" Jade yelled.

"Let's go man!" I say.

"End this!" Beck said.

PWING!

_Game over._

The ball flew off his bat and Kevin took off.

It flew past everybody and over their heads.

By the time it landed, Kevin had already touched home, and the whole team was trying to chase Matt down.

Kevin got to him first and straight tackled him.

Everyone laughed as the kids cheered and piled on.

"Well that was easy." Austin joked, and we all began to stand up.

Now we wait.

The kids have to clear out the dugout, then talk behind the dugout, get snacks and drinks, then they can leave.

"And fun. We're two for two." Sydney smiled.

"So you won too?" beck said.

"Yeah." He said.

"Austin baby!"

Cat whipped around so fast she ran right into my arm as I was turning around.

_Austin baby?_

"Hi. What do you want?" Sydney said coldly.

Whoa.

"Shh superstar. I want to talk to Austin. Did you get my gift?" The girl bounced on her feet.

"Yeah, unfortunately. Why are you here Skylar?" Austin frowned.

_Neither of them want her here._

Hmm.

She's blonde, wavy hair, has her shirt open to show off her boobs, and tiny shorts.

_HELLO!_

That's why Sydney is being hostile.

"Unfortunately? Why unfortunately?" She said, pretending to look sad.

_She's already annoying me._

"You know why." Austin said darkly.

"Now why are you here?" Sydney repeated.

"No need to be hostile. I just came to say hi, and that Austin played well today."

"We know that. Now go away." Sydney growled.

"No. Bitch. What's your problem?" She said.

_WHOA!_

I grab Cat by the shoulders and feel Beck grab Jade.

Sydney stepped up and got right in her face.

"My problem, is that you're a gank, and you keep dropping shit in our lockers. STOP IT." She stared her down.

"No. I know how you are. You need all the protection you can get. I'm just being nice." She other girl replied, not blinking.

_I'm glad we're away from everyone._

I see Austin go beet red, but can feel his anger.

"We don't need any anything from you. Especially not that." Sydney glared at her.

"Shut it whore. Learn to be grateful, mommy won't be able to buy you talent."

She spun, slapped something into Austin's chest and stormed off.

Sydney went after her so fast Austin had to lift her up to stop her.

"No no no no nooooo." He said.

"Let me at her!" Sydney yelled.

"No." Austin said, as she flailed in his arms.

"AUSTIN!"

He roughly put her down.

"She's not worth it. Calm down before we make a scene." He basically ordered her.

I bite my lip to prevent snapping at him.

_I don't like him ordering her around._

"What just happened?" Beck said, still having a grip on Jade.

"Black Mustang. I'm going to Hollywood Arts Monday and slashing that bitch's tires. I swear to god." Jade said quickly, looking back to the parking lot.

"Shh." Beck said.

"She…" Sydney began, and then stopped.

"She's a thorn in our side." Austin said.

"About?" Cat said, as I let her go.

Suddenly they both went red.

"Uhm…can we go talk about this…privately?" Austin said, as red as a sunburn.

"Sure. We'll watch for the kids." Jade said.

Cat nodded to her, and we followed Sydney and Austin down the baseline to some trees.

Then they stopped and propped up against the trees, and Sydney sighed.

"What the hell just happened?" Cat asked, looking over her shoulder so we won't be overheard.

"That…was my ex." Austin sighed.

"Ex?" I say.

"The girl before me." Sydney scowled.

"She's been harassing both of us." Austin said.

"About?" Cat asked insistently.

…

"She's been putting notes in my locker for about two weeks. Basically saying that Austin's going to ditch me and go back to her. And that I'm fat, ugly, blah blah blah." Sydney said.

"All not true." Austin told her.

"I know that." She said back hotly.

"Daily?" I ask.

Sydney nodded.

"That's blackmail!" Cat yelped.

"That's Skylar for you." Austin said.

"So she's the girl who's dad didn't like you." I say.

"Huh?' Cat said.

"When I first met him, I mentioned in passing that my last girlfriend's dad hated me." Austin clarified, then turned to me and said "Yeah. That's her."

"I don't like her." Cat said.

"Thanks mom." Sydney said acidically.

I snap at her.

_No talking to your mother like that._

"What about you?" Cat asked, almost protectively.

_She really does like him._

He did earn brownie points with me for sticking up for Syd.

"I…you won't like it." He stalled.

"Out with it." I say, extending my hand in a metaphoric gesture for him to talk.

He bit his lip, looked at Sydney, who was looking at the ground and then slapped something into my hand.

_What…_

Another condom.

I freeze, looking at it, and Cat came to look.

Then she gasped and looked up.

"No…" She looked to Sydney.

"What?" She asked.

"You haven't…" I start, but can't finish due to my stomach flipping.

"What? NO!" Austin yelled.

"No. No way. No no no…" Sydney said emphatically.

"So you haven't—" Cat started.

"No. No way." Sydney answered.

"Absolutely not." Austin said.

"No sex." I say.

"NO!" Austin and Sydney both say.

I quickly feel a bit relieved.

"She's been dropping these in my locker with little notes like "Have fun tonight" and crap like that." Austin said.

"How long?" Cat asked.

"Same length of time I've been getting notes." Sydney said.

"20 days." Austin said suddenly.

"20 days?" Cat said.

Austin blushed again, but then said. "I have them in a drawer at my grandma's. This morning when I was folding clothes, I bumped into the little box I keep them in for whatever reason and just counted."

_That's a lot of condoms._

Three weeks of harassment.

"Have you told somebody about this?" Cat asked.

"No. And what? Have somebody call you guys and say 'Oh, your daughter's boyfriend has condoms in his locker.' That'd go over well." He said sarcastically.

"You have a point. But weren't you going to tell us?" I ask.

"We were thinking of a way to tell you." They both say, and then grudgingly smile.

"Okay." I say, and Cat sighed.

"C'mere…" Cat suddenly pulled Sydney away.

Leaving Austin and I.

"Sir…I—"

"I…" I start. "I'm not mad."

He gulped and nodded.

"But I'm not happy either. Okay? This would have been easier if you would have told us. Because on Thursday before you guys ditched school we found one of those in her SUV and nearly died." I say.

"You…know we ditched school?" he asked.

"Dude. Sikowitz. He's a close family friend. If he thinks something is up, he texts. And both of y'all were gone yesterday for no reason. So yeah."

"I…sorry sir. I apologize." He said solemnly.

"Nothing happened?" I say.

"No sir. We just chilled on the beach. Relaxing Friday."

"Grades good?" I ask.

"All A's sir."

I'm not going to correct him on the sir because this is the one time he should call me sir.

"Good. Now…two things. First off, next time, tell us. Because as I said, we nearly literally died. I wish I was kidding with you. Cat and I aren't mad, and won't be if you're honest with us. Are you being honest with me?" I ask.

"Absolutely sir."

"Let me ask an awkward question that you can't tell Sydney I asked. Okay?"

He nervously nodded.

"Has anything at all happened?"

He sighed and ran his hands thru his hair.

"All that's happened…is that she likes taking my shirt off, and we've made out in our swimsuits. Nothing else sir."

"So swimsuit is as much as you've seen."

He shyly nodded, totally red.

"Good. Now to number two."

Then I stop and sigh.

"Did Sydney tell you about me and her?"

"Uhm…the part about you not being her blood father?" He asked me.

I nod.

_She told him._

"Yeah, she told me. We sat in the school parking lot and did what you told her to do, which was to investigate and show that you told the truth sir. Must have been hard." He said.

"You have absolutely no idea. Because I love her as much as my actual boys. Did you investigate Cat at all?"

He shook his head.

"Okay then. Do some math for me please. First, what's Cat's age?"

"Uhm…34?" He said, obviously unsure.

"35. And Sydney?" I say.

"Same as me. 16."

"Subtract those two." I tell him.

…

"19 sir." He replied.

I silently stare at him, as I wait for him to put it together.

"Oh…oh my god." He suddenly said, putting his hands over his mouth.

"I think you get where I'm going." I say.

"She…her mom was 19 when she had her. Teen mom. Oh gosh. I'd never thought of that before."

I nod. "Yeah. Only three years older than Sydney is right now."

He nodded, eyes wide.

"Now…I get it okay? I know the hormones and stuff, and that things get out of control. Her mom did the deed at 16 alright? It's that age."

"Why…are you telling me this?' he said, clearly disturbed.

"Because, if it does happen. And I hope to god it doesn't. You better use those damn things. Because if she gets pregnant, I'm not going to allow you to do what her actual father did." I growl, taking a step towards him.

He swallowed, looking green.

"Are we clear?" I get right in his face.

"Crystal clear sir." He said.

I take a step back and extend my hand for him to shake.

"Please don't fuck up. I'd hate to kill you." I say as he shakes my hand.

He smiled. "I won't sir."

I snap "I'm not joking. This isn't funny."

"I know sir." He said quietly.

"Now…we're having dinner later. I'll ask Cat if you can come over. Syd will text you if she says yes. Alright?" I say.

He nodded, still green.

"See you later then." I say.

I spin and start back to the milling parents.

Then I hear him turn around and throw up violently.

And I see Kevin talking to his girl.

_Oh boy._

Not this again.


	20. Time To Heal

Sydney POV

The pace of the crowd streams thru the hallway happily.

School's done.

I hop out of the stream of people walking to the buses or the parking lot at my locker.

A moment later, a strong pair of hands gently touches me, then spins me into a hug.

_Ahh._

"How are you?" Austin smiled down at me.

"I'm great. How about you?" I smile back.

"Better now. I missed you."

I laugh and turn to unlock my locker.

"You always say that."

"Doesn't mean I don't mean it. I do mean it." He countered.

"I know."

I swing open my locker and deposit my binder, then shut it again.

"You don't need to drop anything?" I ask.

"Nah. Your mom texted me back by the way."

I smile to myself.

Mom gave him her and dad's number on Monday.

When I went to drive him home, he kept on saying how he couldn't believe he got Cat Valentine's cell phone number.

He still hasn't had the guts to get a picture. But at least he's capable of holding a conversation with her now.

_He's so normal._

And so star struck.

He loves Mom. When I went to his grandmother's house, he showed me old posters he used to collect of Mom, cut from magazine and printed off online.

I admit that at first, when he said he was a fan of Mom's I was suspicious. But, he obviously is, with the mountains of evidence to back it up.

"Oh yeah? What'd she say?" I smile.

"She said I'm welcome for dinner. She wasn't thinking of cooking, but she might do something now."

"Yay." I smile.

Austin's grandma is playing bridge with some friends tonight, so Austin was going to have to fend for himself tonight.

_Not anymore._

He suddenly reached out and rubbed my arm. "You good?"

I smile and nod.

"Yeah, I'm good."

_I'm nervous._

He smiled and took my hand, then guided us towards the parking lot.

"Thank you for inviting me along today. It means a lot to me." He said quietly, swinging our hands back and forth.

"No problem. I don't want to do this alone."

"And your mom and dad are cool with this? Us going to meet your real dad by ourselves?"

I smile and nod.

_What they don't know won't hurt them._

"Okay then. So…in the park downtown. Right?"

"Right." I say. "Memorial Park downtown."

I unlock the car with a happy beep, and we get in.

Since Austin's mom has the car he was using, I'm driving him everywhere.

He has the backup keys to it, and he got everything out he needed back before he dropped it off at his old house.

His mom…she's so cold. She didn't even react when Austin started boxing his stuff up. It was his dad that said something.

I wasn't there during all this, but apparently his dad texted him and said that he shouldn't cut his parents out like he was.

Austin said back "Once you guys get it together and start being parents and not children, then I'll come back. And no more yelling at me. That too."

Words got exchanged, and nothing really changed. Mom doesn't care, Dad can't get thru to him.

Not that I want him to get thru. I think he's doing the right thing.

Austin kicked on the radio and quietly sung along to a jingle for a car dealership as I drove onto the highway.

_It should be a down time to get into downtown._

I wonder what he thinks about me.

He…Dad never did say when he saw him last. For all I know he saw him the day before he ripped down the curtain about us.

Making this Jordan guy real.

And a nightmare.

I wish it was simpler. That Dad was my actual dad. And not some weird guy who's picture at the time looks like a loser.

_I really, REALLY hope he isn't some loser._

Dad said he is a manager at an insurance place downtown. Austin said you have to be smart in order to be the manager of anything. And since it's safe to assume it's a national company's branch in LA, it's even harder.

_This would have been so much simpler if dad would have slept with mom._

That way I could just go into their bedroom and cuddle with daddy. My daddy.

I haven't been able to do that since he told me.

It feels like I'm with a different person. Like a nice guy that clearly cares, but there's suddenly this wall I don't want to break.

Austin helped write the emails I wrote to him, saying that I did want to meet him, where to meet, and that I'd be bringing my boyfriend.

He happily agreed and said any day that I could make it would be great.

So we scheduled today.

It's a pretty day. Sunny, no clouds. A day that usually makes me smile.

But I'm just too nervous.

_What if he takes one look at me and hates me?_

Suddenly I feel Austin put his hand on my leg.

"Hey…breathe. You're stressing out. You'll be fine."

I sigh and frown.

"What if he hates me? That can happen. What then?"

"He won't hate you. Nobody normal can hate you. You're an amazing and beautiful girl okay?" he smiled at me as I stopped at the light close to Republic's garage.

It's a short walk to the park, and I'll get to use this parking pass for the first time ever.

The CEO guy said that I could park in the spot reserved for my mom for the time being. Which was nice of him.

"We don't know that. I…we don't know anything about this. This could be awful." I say.

"Well then, it'll be awful together. With me. This'll be fine."

I silently pull into the ticket area and flash my pass, then the barrier lifted.

3rd level.

That's where Mom's spot is.

Even though she's their biggest client, parking goes by seniority. And a lot of people came before her.

"So this is it huh? Where you'll be this summer." He said quietly.

"Uh huh. Dreary huh." I joke, since he hasn't seen the inside.

That'll be for another happy day.

I pull up to mom's spot and stop, and grab my purse and hop out.

It's right next to the elevator and stairs.

I press G and we go down to the ground floor.

The door opened to the lobby, where the guy at the desk tipped his hat.

"Hello Miss Valentine. And hello sir."

"Hi." I smile.

Austin also said "Hi." quietly.

He holds the door for me and we start walking to the park, him holding my hand.

"You'll be fine. Totally fine." He said.

"How are you so confident?" I ask. "Your family is a mess. Where do you get it?"

He went a little pale, but then said "I get it from you."

"Huh?"

"Look, want some Jet Brew?" He pointed to a little stand at the edge of the park.

"Okay."

We stroll over happily.

"Hi. What can I get you all today?" The barista asked.

"Uhm, can I get a venti caramel macchiato with a shot of expresso please?" I ask.

The lady wrote on a cup, then handed it to her coworker.

"And for you sir?" She asked Austin.

"Can I have an iced latte please? Venti." He smiled.

She nodded and tapped her screen. "Your total is 9.61."

Austin handed her his card, and she swiped it and gave it back.

Then he signed a receipt and we went to wait off to the side.

_Suddenly the stand is kinda busy._

"Caramel Macchiato! Shot of expresso!"

I spring forward and grab my drink.

Then I turn to get a straw, and Austin has already beat me to it.

I giggle and smile at him.

"Thanks."

He smiled just as the lady called out his drink.

He snagged a straw before I could return the favor.

"Meanie." I say.

He smiled, then turned and looked up.

I turn too and stop.

_It's him._

He saw us at the little coffee stand.

He's walking towards us.

I look down and nervously sip my drink.

"Sydney? I'm Jordan. Hi." He smiled, clearly nervous.

"Hi." I say.

Then Jordan looked to Austin.

"Jordan Prentice." He extended his hand.

Austin smiled and shook it. "Austin Harper sir. Nice to meet you."

"Same here. I was just sitting down over here, I can get my drink and be right back…?" he said, looking to me.

"We can follow." I smile.

I want him to like me.

"Okay. That's cool."

We started walking to a spot about 20 feet away, where there's a Jet Brew drink by itself.

"My boss let me get off a little early today. Sorry about the professional attire." He scooped up his drink.

"It's fine." I say softly.

He's wearing dress shoes, slacks, dress shirt and a tie.

_He is a manager._

"Where do you want to sit?" He asked me.

"Uhm…"I shrug.

"Back there is nice. She'll like it." Austin took charge, pointing for us to go deeper into the park.

"Sure. Go ahead." He said.

I nervously sip my drink as we all walk to a secluded area where nobody is at except for an empty running trail.

Austin popped onto this little rock outcropping, and I sat down on a bench next to him.

Jordan sat across from me.

"So…" He began. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?" I ask.

"I'm great. Wonderful. Long day at work, but glad it's over. You two had school today I take it. Right?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nod.

"We go to Hollywood Arts." Austin said. "What do you do?"

"I'm a manager a few blocks from here for Moore Insurance." He said.

"Never heard of them." Austin said.

"It's high end insurance. We don't sell insurance to normal people. It's a solely celebrity driven insurance company. Values privacy, speed, security, blah blah and blah." He smiled.

I giggle and smile, then sip my drink.

"Your parents. Your house, all your cars, including a new one a few days after your birthday. All insured by us."

"How do you know all that?" I ask.

_This is weird._

He knows where we live?!

"Your father calls me. I'm sort of his personal broker for the company. You guys' account is the main reason why I'm in the position I'm in now." He said, then sipping his drink.

"What do you mean?" Austin asked.

"Sydney's parent's account is worth over 20 million dollars once you add in the house, cars, life insurance, flood, earthquake…it's expensive. And a cash cow for the company. So since I'm in charge of that account personally, I get to manage a section of the floor." He said.

"I…how much of that is the house?" I ask.

He sighed and bit his lip.

"I can't say exactly off the top of my head, with the claim that just came in…" He said quietly. "But I'd say about 60 percent."

Austin suddenly spit out his drink and started coughing.

I hop up and rub his back.

"Sorry." I smile. "he…he's a big fan of Mom's. He's still not used to…all that." I tell him.

He smiled. "Take your time."

About a minute later, I sit back down.

"So…you know all that stuff about us?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Have for about 10 years, once your mom and dad's address got leaked to the press due to a cyber attack, so your father called me since he knew I worked for the company, and we just worked out an agreement."

"What about my mom?"

He suddenly went red and rubbed his neck.

"Your mom…doesn't like me."

"Because of what happened?" Austin asked.

I whip around and glare at him.

"Yeah. Something like that." Jordan said quietly.

"Uhm…I have a question. If you don't mind."

"Sure. No, go ahead. Ask me anything." Jordan said, putting his drink aside and giving me his full attention.

"I…why'd you do what you did? I don't…really get why you did it?"

"Why I ditched your mother?" He asked.

I nervously nod.

He sighed. "I was a coward. And a kid. I don't know if either of you know, but I'm a year younger than your mom. She was 19, I was 18. And I freaked. I just knew I couldn't support you adequately, and could practically see both you and you mother being miserable if I stuck around. So I left and tried to stay as far away as possible."

"As possible?' Austin said.

"Yeah. I've kept tabs on you, or at least tried to online for years. The last time I saw you in person…"

He suddenly dove for a briefcase.

"Then." He handed me a picture.

_WHOA._

_WHOOOOOOAAAA._

I hear Austin hop off his seat and look over my shoulder.

It's Mom, Dad and me.

Years and years ago. You can just tell by Mom's dress.

I'm holding Dad's hand.

They're all in nice clothes, except for me.

_I'm wearing sweatpants and a shirt._

I'm tiny.

…

"That's the last time you saw me?" I gulp, handing the picture back.

"You can keep it. And yeah. It was the summer of 2014. I just signed you away for good. I gave my information to your father, who said he'd want to tell you the truth about what happened years later. You guys went right, I went left. But I stopped, pulled out my phone and took that picture."

I barely hear Austin say "Wow…"

"I'm so small." I say.

"You were like barely a year and a half old." Jordan said.

Austin looked up. "Nothing since then?"

Jordan shook his head.

"My…he wanted to tell me all this time?" I ask him.

Jordan nodded. "Yeah. Your mom was opposed to it for whatever reason. But obviously he overruled her, since you now know."

"Why didn't you approach earlier?" Austin asked.

"She wouldn't know who I am. And even though I'm her father, what am I supposed to do? I didn't have any good way to approach it."

"Did you want to?" I ask.

Did he want to see me?

"Absolutely. Every day it seems like I think about you, what you might be doing, and so on."

"But you knew our address. You knew where I was." I say stuffily.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I could talk to you. Your mom had a restraining order put on me when you were like 3. It expired last year." He said.

"Why?" Austin said.

"I have no idea. As I said, she hates me. I guess she has a reason to."

"Have you talked to her?" I ask.

He sighed. "No. I send an email once a year. Saying that I'd love to go have lunch. Talk about it. Because I don't want her to hate me. But…" He shrugged, then took a breath.

"Your dad. Robbie. He told me when he called to say that he was going to spill the beans to you, he said that your mom can never even open the emails. She gets too emotional and stuff."

"Sounds like things are still pretty tenuous." Austin said.

"Tenuous isn't the right word. Between her mom and I, we literally have had no contact since that picture got taken. Your father and I get along, since he says he understands my logic."

"He does?" I ask.

_DADDY?_

"Yeah, he does, but always puts the disclaimer that he disagreed with the move."

"Oh." I say.

"I know you're probably confused and maybe mad about all this." Jordan said. "But Robbie loves you. He's your dad. He's literally gone to hell and back for you to be happy. So I hope you don't hold anything against him and my behalf."

"I…I'm not. It's just all so weird." I say.

"You won't like this answer, but you'll understand when you have kids. I messed up. Big time. As I said, I was a kid and a coward. Your father made it work and bridged a big gap. He really should get an award or something for that."

"How often do you guys speak?" Austin asked.

"Not much…almost never casually. I spoke to him two weeks ago about a insurance claim for a crash. Mind if I ask you a question?" He turned to me.

"No, sure." I say.

He suddenly bent down and pulled out a package of unopened tissues, then handed them to me.

I take one out and try to clean myself up.

"Did you get a car recently? Because your policy was updated to include a Range Rover right after your birthday."

"Yeah. Some dummy hit me at a red light." I say stuffily.

"He ran the light. Not Sydney's fault." Austin added.

"I saw that. I was just curious." He said.

"Do you have a family?" I ask nervously.

"Huh? Oh…yeah. I do." He said, and then dove back to his briefcase. "Wife, two young kids."

"Do you have a picture?" I smile.

He nodded and flipped thru several pieces of paper.

"Here."

…

I hear Austin laugh barely and smile.

There's Jordan, a woman that clearly is his wife and a boy and girl dangling off their shoulders.

_It's a professional photo._

"They're all really cute." I say, handing the photo back.

"Thank you. Uhm…my wife. I told her about what happened…years ago. Before we got together for good. She wrote you something. You don't have to read it. But I know she'll go thru my briefcase when I get home, so…"

Austin laughed and I took the envelope he held out to me.

It has "To Sydney" on the front in curly letters.

_Obviously written by a woman._

"What is her name?" Austin asked.

"Katie. Haven't been together long. Got married 4 years ago."

"How old are the kids?" I ask.

"3 and 1."

I nod.

"You didn't want another Sydney situation. So you waited to have kids." Austin said.

"Austin!" I get up and whack his arm.

"No, he's right. Very smart to think of that. Good job." Jordan complimented him.

"Thanks sir." Austin replied.

"So, you go to the same school as your mom and dad did?" He said.

"Yeah." I smile.

"And is school good?" he asked.

"Great. All A's." I smile.

"Awesome. What about you?" Jordan asked Austin.

I smile.

_They're talking._

"Same. All A's."

"Wonderful. That's awesome. I saw you joined splashface a few months ago. How do you like it?" He asked me.

"It's good. Fun. Kind of overwhelming. Having so many followers and I haven't done anything yet." I say.

"You're Cat's daughter. You should be proud of that. I know it might be a burden sometimes, but life is a lot easier for you because of it." He said to me.

I nod.

"By the way, if you don't mind I'd like to follow you on there." He said.

"You don't follow me?" I ask.

"No…didn't want to piss your mom off. And you did it right before you found out, so I played it safe. Do you mind?" He asked.

"Go ahead. I'll follow you." I smile back.

He smiled himself.

"I won't keep you guys much longer. It's almost dinner time. But I did want to tell you that my wife and I would love to have you for dinner. We can work out the details over email."

"Okay. I think I have your number." I say.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yeah…didn't you give her dad a sheet with all your information on it?" Austin asked.

"No…he must have made that. He has all the information." Jordan said.

"Dinner sounds fun. I'd love to. I don't know when though." I say.

"No rush. We don't really go out anymore, so pretty much any night will be fine." He said.

"I'd like to come too. If that's alright." Austin smiled.

"That'd be no problem. You guys clearly are together." He said.

"We are?" I say nervously.

"Yeah." He smiled. "You can just tell by how you guys look at each other."

_Uhh…_

"You're not mad…are you?" Austin asked.

"What? No. Not at all. As long as she's happy I'm cool with basically whatever." He said, getting to his feet.

Austin and I both get up.

"It was great meeting you sir." Austin shook his hand again.

"Same." Jordan said.

Then he looked to me.

I impulsively tackle him into a hug.

"It was great meeting you." I smile, then let him go.

He has a small, but shocked surprised look on his face.

"Great meeting you too."

He then turned and waved.

Then walked away.

I watch him go, then sip my drink.

"That went well I think." Austin said.

"Yeah. He's actually a nice guy."

"Just made a mistake." Austin said.

"Are we sure about that? Maybe he did the right thing." I say.

"Nah…I love your dad. He's great. But a dad should always be there. Regardless of what happened."

_WHAT?_

I feel myself get mad, but go for my phone instead of screaming at him.

…

…

_OH NO._

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Uh oh." I say.

"Uh oh what?" he asked.

I knew I made a mistake coming downtown.

I have 800,000 splashface mentions.

I clicked on the first one, and it said "WE FOUND THE GUY!"

_It's Austin and I holding hands._

This couldn't have been more than an hour ago.

It was taken from like 50 feet away.

_How did I not notice._

"Whoa. Is that…that's us." He said.

Uh oh.

They still don't know who he is.

_But know they've seen us together. And they've got his face._

It probably won't take long now.

"Syd…Sydney." Austin said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I look up at him.

"We can still get away quickly. Let's just take the back way in okay? We'll be fine."

He knows how paranoid I am about getting spotted.

_But I still slipped up._

"Let's go. Hurry." I say, grabbing my stuff and starting to run.


	21. Blowout

(A/N: Happy Friday! This chap is M again, for pretty much the same reason as the last one. In my defense, it's logical progression. Can't stop teenagers lol. Hope you like the chapter, and thanks for reading. Have a great weekend.)

Sydney POV

The soft sound of Dad typing and Mom lounging next to me is a nice backdrop for a Friday after school.

Austin is upstairs playing video games with Kevin, Matt and Corey.

Ellie is getting a drink.

_And I'm happy._

Happy happy happy.

"Ugh, looking at all that food is making me hungry." Ellie said, plopping next to me.

Mom quietly laughed.

"Except for the salt."

"Yeah. The salt." She said.

I shudder a little bit.

So. Much. Salt.

_And it's so gross._

I swear her solution to everything is freaking salt.

Oh, you just put some butter in the pan? You need salt!

It's halfway done? Salt speeds up cooking!

Oops, I spilled something on my shirt. Salt down my shirt.

Salt, salt salt!

This crazy lady is singlehandedly keeping the salt mines open.

…

"Do they get table salt from salt mines?" I ask.

Ellie shrugged.

"I don't know." Mom said. "Can you look it up Robbie?"

"Already on it…after I add some salt to my keyboard."

The three of us suddenly burst into raucous laughter.

Ellie is hunched over she's laughing so hard, and I end up putting my head on her.

Dad quietly laughed too. "Yeah…funny."

We keep on for about 20 more seconds, then start pulling ourselves back together.

"You're funny! I see why you're a comedian!" Ellie smiled.

I pop up and see dad look back to his keyboard calmly. "Thanks Ellie."

…

"I got an answer if anybody still wants it." He said.

"Yes please!" Mom perched herself on top of the couch, looking at Dad.

"Okay…table salt comes from 3 places. Mines, the ocean or evaporation farms."

"Hmm. The internet has spoken." Ellie made a karate chop towards me.

I smile at her.

"Isn't the ocean and evaporation farms the same thing?" Mom asked.

…

"Yeah. You'd think so wouldn't you?" Dad said, spinning to face us.

Then he went back and typed some more.

"What's so funny?" Corey suddenly said.

Ellie, Mom and I all look to the stairs, where Austin and Corey are coming down.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Mom said softly.

"We heard you laughing and came to investigate." Austin said, as Corey came to hug Ellie.

"Hi Ellie!" He smiled.

"Hey Corey. Having fun?"

Corey happily nodded, then came and hugged me.

"Hi Sissy."

"Hi." I say.

"What are you looking up?" Austin asked Dad.

"Sydney is curious where table salt comes from." Dad replied, as Corey got pulled onto the couch in a massive Mom hug.

"Momm! Strangling me!" Corey said, trying to escape.

Mom lower her hands but didn't let him go.

Corey laughed and kept squirming.

"I don't get what was so funny." Austin said, coming to the couch.

"Have you ever seen Daula Meene?" I ask.

"Yeah, she uses salt way too much. My mom loves…oh." He said, as the commercial ended to show the salt queen back on.

"I joked that I needed to add salt to my computer, which they thought was hilarious." Dad said, still typing.

…

"But that's not funny." Corey broke the silence.

"You had to be there sweetie." Mom said, as she let him get away.

"…Okay."

"Are you staying for dinner Austin?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know. Not that I'm aware of yet." He said, then checking his phone for his grandma. "Today might be a scavenger day."

"Scavenger day?" Mom and Dad both looked to him.

"Yeah. I go get something or have leftovers. She doesn't cook everyday." Austin explained.

"Why scavenger? Isn't that bad?" Corey asked him.

"Not bad, just a handy phrase." He told Corey.

"You can stay Austin." Dad told him.

"Really? Thank you. I'll text her." Austin said.

"Your grandparents text? That's awesome!" Ellie said.

"Yours don't?" Austin asked her.

"No. Don't know why." Ellie said.

…

Austin settled next to Dad and the rest of us settled into watching TV.

…

"My grandma says I can stay. It is a scavenger day. I just have to be home by midnight."

"Great. Then I'm drafting you and Syd into service for me." Dad said happily.

"Huh?" I say, popping up off the couch.

"I need you two to go to the grocery store…and get chicken breasts, salad stuff, OJ, Milk and coffee packets."

I look to Austin, who is typing in his phone.

"What are the last 3 again?" He asked.

"Orange juice, milk and coffee packets."

"Those Couric coffee packets?" Austin asked.

"Yep." Mom said.

"Okay. So chicken breasts, salad stuff, OJ, Milk and coffee packets?" Austin read his list back.

"Yep. That's it." Dad said.

"Can I come?" Corey asked.

Austin immediately looked to my Dad.

"Sure. If you guys don't mind." Dad told Austin.

"I'm fine with it."

"I'm coming." Ellie popped off the couch.

Austin suddenly groaned.

"What?" Mom asked him.

"Nothing. Just kidding." He smiled at Ellie.

Ellie eyes him beadily. Then punched his arm.

"Hey!" I say.

"I'm fine, she can't hurt me." Austin shrugged me.

"Oh yeah I can. I just haven't tried yet." She said.

Mom made a loud noise. "No Ellie."

"Don't worry Mrs. Valentine. I'll be fine. You know why?" Austin smiled.

_He's being more personable._

I smile and look from him to mom.

"It's Cat Austin. And don't underestimate her." Mom smiled.

"Yeah. Her mom was a devil back in the day at Ellie's age." Dad added on.

Austin shook his head, then scooped Ellie up and lifted her over his shoulder.

_And he made it look easy._

"PUT ME DOWN THIS MOMENT AUSTIN HARPER!" Ellie yelled, as Mom burst into hysterical laughter, then grabbing for her phone.

"We'll be back later." Austin smiled at Dad, and then turned to me.

"Can we take your SUV?"

"Sure. Let's go." I smile, as Corey poked Ellie's leg.

"AUSTIN!"

Austin laughed and posed for a photo for Mom, then carried her out the door.

Ellie started kicking and squirming once we shut the front door.

"Let me goo!" She cried out.

"But this is so fun!" Austin countered, as Corey laughed.

"No it's not!"

"I think it is." I say.

"And that's all that counts in my mind." Austin said, then depositing Ellie gently at the open back seat door.

She whacked his arm, and he frowned at her.

"Don't hit him." I say firmly, as everybody closed their doors.

"But you saw what he did. Not cool! Your mom is going to post that online and everyone is going to freak out!"

Oh.

I quickly grab my phone and text mom.

"Plz don't post that on Splashface."

Splashface has been awful.

People have been giving us crap ever since Monday about seeing Austin and I together. Posting stuff like I'm a slut, he's a douchebag, we look awful together, I should start dieting because I look fat…

Just awful.

"_Baby I just texted it to Jade. It's not going online. We know how bad the backlash from your stroll thru the park is. Don't worry. Love, Mom."_

I had my phone to Austin and back out of the driveway.

"Go sissy!" Corey cheered.

"Thanks Corey." I say softly.

"What does it say?" Ellie asked Austin.

"Her mom isn't posting it online because it'll out me as Sydney's boyfriend and people already are mad enough as it is." He said.

"Mad? Why are they mad?" Corey asked.

_Uh oh._

"Because people are dumb and can be big jerks. There are just some people that hate to see other people be happy. Which is sad." He said.

Well said.

"Well that's dumb. I like you Austin. You're cool." Corey said.

Austin smiled and turned to the backseat.

"Thanks man."

Corey gave him a high five, and I pulled out of the neighborhood.

Complete Foods isn't far away.

Austin kicked on the radio, and before long everybody was singing.

To my surprise, including him.

_He finally is loosening up._

Just thinking that makes me smile as I pull into the Complete Foods Parking lot.

I'm lucky enough to find a spot about halfway in the parking lot. Which is lucky because usually it's packed and I have to park at the back.

"Can I get a sucker? Please sissy?" Corey asked.

I frown at him.

"Is that why you came?"

"No, I wanted to be with Austin and Ellie and you too." He smiled.

I hear Ellie go "Aww." In the background.

"Sure. Just don't tell your mom." Austin said.

"Yay!" He said, then started running to the front.

"No running!" I yell.

Then I look to Austin.

_We both yelled it._

"Ok. Sorry." Corey stopped and waited for us.

We all happily walked thru the automatic door, and I grab a cart.

"I got it." Austin smiled at me, then took control.

Then he and Corey took the lead, letting Ellie fall back to me.

"He's so sexy when he takes control." She whispers in my ear.

"I know. I hope we can go for ice cream later." I smile at her.

_She's smart enough to know what that means._

"Oooh girlll…" She smiled at me.

She doesn't know about the last few times we've made out.

I haven't worked him off, he hasn't let me. But…

Everything below my hips has felt really tight.

_And everytime he puts his hands on the bottom of my thighs I become…nothing._

I just collapse on him.

"Shh. Corey's here." I say.

"You guys better be safe. Things might get hot and heavy pretty soon." She said.

I look around, then glare at her.

"You're not helping."

"Whoa! Defensive much?" She smiled.

…

"Shut up." I say.

Then I feel somebody tap my shoulder.

"What?" I snap, turning ar—

_OH MY GOD._

Ellie gasped and the woman in front of me smiled.

"Hi! I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

…

"I…" I sputter out.

"No. You're not. Hi!" Ellie recovered first.

It's Jennifer Lawrence.

I love her.

_She's….my idol._

"Hi! I didn't mean to startle you guys or anything. I just saw you and thought "Hey! Is the Ellie Oliver and Sydney Valentine?" then came over.

"That's us." I say quietly.

"She's a huge fan of yours. Give her a moment to reboot her brain." Ellie smiled at her.

"No problem. I've had fans pass out, so as long as we don't need anybody to come over, we'll be fine. Congratulations on getting signed by Republic by the way!" She smiled at me.

"Thank you…I…you're an amazing actress."

_I sound like an idiot._

"Thank you! I was checking online the other day when I stumbled upon the pictures of you and a guy downtown. Congratulations." She smiled at me.

"You know they're dating?" Ellie asked.

"No, what?" She asked, looking giddy.

"Uhh…yeah." I blush.

"Congratulations! That's great!" She hugged me.

I freeze, then quickly hug her back.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" She asked Ellie.

"No. Guys don't seem to like me." She frowned.

"Hey. Don't get down on yourself. Look at me! I'm a grown ass woman who's never been married. I'm happier single. Don't be afraid to be yourself."

Ellie smiled and nodded. "Okay."

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"I need food. Just got back from filming a movie. All I had in the fridge was expired yogurt." She frowned.

"Any idea what you want?" Ellie asked.

"No. I was going to meander thru the aisles and see what inspired me. What about you two?"

"We're grocery shopping." I say.

"Don't you need a cart or basket?"

I see Ellie open her mouth, but then I hear "There you guys are!"

Ellie and I turn to see Austin and Corey coming to us.

"I…we got distracted. Sorry." Ellie told Austin.

"By who?" He asked.

"Me. Hi, I'm Jennifer."

Austin popped his head up, and froze.

"You're the lady from the Hunger Games movies! Corey cheered, then hugged her leg.

"yeah, hi! Who are you?"

"I'm Corey!" He beamed.

"Corey…your brother?" She lit up.

I nod happily.

"You're a cutie! How old are you?" She smiled, as Austin looked to me, then made a gesture like "What the heck?" and smiled.

"I'm 8. You're pretty." Corey said.

Ellie and Austin smiled.

"Nice one bud." Austin gave his a fist pound.

She hugged Corey again, then stood up and look Austin up and down.

"Are you…is this the guy from the picture?" She asked me.

"You saw that?" Austin asked.

"Yeah. I love Sydney. She's gonna be huge. So?" She smiled at me.

"Yeah."

She lit up and smiled at Austin. "Hi. You're the boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Austin Harper." He smiled.

"He has a name too!" She joked, getting everyone to laugh.

"Can you do us a favor? Or…do them a favor?" Ellie suddenly asked.

"Sure! What is it?" She smiled at Austin and I.

"Please take a picture of them. One of these days they'll have to tell the world they're together. And she'll have a background picture for her phone."

Jennifer beamed and nodded.

"I'm not looking." He said as I hand her my phone.

"On 3. 1…2…3!"

Click.

"Great. Now I want pictures with everyone." She said.

Corey jumped first, then Ellie, then Austin, then me.

"Great. I'll post these when I get home. Except for his. I'll save that one until you guys are public." She smiled.

Wait…

I turn to Austin and say "Why not now?"

"Huh?" He said.

Ellie squealed, as Corey walked back to the cart for something.

"Do it! People will love it." Jennifer smiled. "And I can post the pictures."

Austin turned to me. "Are you sure? You were against it just yesterday."

"Yeah. I don't want to hide you anymore."

"Aww…" Jennifer and Ellie say.

Austin blushed, but smiled.

"Okay. You can send it out whenever."

"Great!" Ellie cheered.

"Yeah. I'll let you guys get back to your shopping. It was great meeting you!"

"Great meeting you too!" I say.

"yeah! I'll DM you my number! Maybe we can do lunch or something!"

"Okay! Bye!"

Ellie turned to me. "You lucky…"

"Corey's here!" Austin jumped in.

"Huh?" He said.

"Hi." I smile at Corey.

"We're done. While you girls were chatting us men did all the hard work. Right Corey?"

Corey suddenly stopped and flexed.

I laugh and smile, as Austin started to the registers.

"You guys can go to the car. We got this." He said.

"Okay." Ellie smiled.

We walked to the front, and I logged onto splashface.

"Hey everyone. Hope you're having a good day. Just wanted to post a picture of me and the mystery man! AKA, my boyfriend!"

I add his splashface name, AustinHarper6, then the picture of us and send it off. Then write another one.

"It was great meeting you JenniferLawrence!"

I add the picture of us and unlock the car at the same time.

Once we both get in, Ellie screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What?" I ask.

"You're finally together for real now!"

"We've been together for awhile now."

"Yeah, like 3 months. School ends soon. Splashface is going to flip out." Ellie smiled.

"I know." I say, as the back opened up.

"We're back." Austin said.

"And we have surprises!" Corey chimed.

Corey went to Ellie's side and opened the door, and Austin got my door.

He smiled then handed me a bouquet of flowers.

I smile, then look at him.

"Austin…"

He smiled, and then kissed me.

"Eww! Gross!" Corey yelled.

"Yeah! Absolutely! Get a room you two! Gosh." Ellie said.

Austin laughed, then hugged me and shut the door.

"What'd they get you?" I ask Ellie.

"Corey gave me a rose." She smiled, holding up a rose.

"Aww. That's thoyghtful of you Corey."

"it was Austin's idea. They were on sale."

Well.

_That doesn't diminish them at all._

They're still gorgeous.

Austin hopped in, and I start back home.

About halfway home, Austin turned to me and said "I've gained 75,000 followers so far."

"What?" I yell.

Ellie laughed and Corey cheered.

"Go Austin!"

"What are they saying?' Ellie beat me to the punch.

"They think I look like a clothes model, and that we're the cutest couple of all time." He said flatly.

I quietly giggle.

"What's a clothes model?" Corey asked.

"Somebody who wears clothes so people can take pictures of him bud." Austin said.

"That's dumb." He said, as I pull into the driveway.

"Hopefully I'm not dumb." Austin said sarcastically, getting out.

"No! You're not!" Corey said suddenly, flying out of his seatbelt to meet Austin at the back.

By the time I get there, Corey is hugging Austin.

"You're not dumb. I'm sorry."

"It's all good man. Can you carry that in for me please?" he asked.

Corey took the bag and ran it.

I move to get a bag, but Austin has them all.

"Men." Ellie shook her head.

"What? I see no use in wasting time." He said, leading us all in.

"We're back!" Ellie called out, and next thing I hear is Mom squeal and tackle me.

I barely have time to move the flowers before she's on me.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks mom." I say happily.

"We both already followed you, so cat's out of the bag. Sorry." I see Dad smile, taking the bags.

"It's all good." Austin smiled.

"Why'd you wait so long?" Mom climbed off me.

"Sydney. That's why." Ellie said.

"It's no big deal."

"Flowers!" Mom cheered.

"Can I put them upstairs?" I ask.

She nodded, and I go upstairs, followed by Corey and Austin.

Corey went to the media room, and Austin followed me.

Once we get behind cover, he lifted me up and kissed me passionately.

"Ice cream?" He gasped into my ear, then kissing my neck.

"Please." I say, then kiss him back.

"Do you want to go straight to our spot? Or what?" he asked, putting me down.

Our spot is the field behind Hollywood Arts. It's woods, so we can have some privacy.

It's where we usually go to make out in the back seat.

"Yes please."

"Got it. I'll ask your dad, then butter him up by playing with your brothers. Ok?"

I smile and kiss him again.

He followed me downstairs, only to have the guys rush out into the back yard.

"Uhhh?" I say.

"Baseball. What's up?" Mom said, as Dad was starting on dinner.

"I was just going to ask if I can take her for ice cream after dinner."

I see Mom smirk at Dad.

"No kissing!" I hear Corey say.

I whip around and say "I thought you were outside!"

"Now I am!" He crept outside.

I look back to see mom and dad smiling.

"Don't worry about him. As long as we don't see it…" Dad joked.

Ellie was the only one to laugh.

"Loosen up. Silly." Mom ruffled Austin's hair.

"We already know they kissed when he stayed here." Dad said.

"WHAT?" Ellie and I yell.

Dad smiled.

"Sydney, you're not nearly as sneaky as you think. I'll say that." He focused on the lemon chicken.

"What…do you mean?" Austin said.

"All those nights I was working in the basement. And I heard her go backupstairs at like 5AM every morning."

Ellie turned to me, jaw on the floor.

I'm red.

Redder than a tomato.

"You didn't even see me on Thursday morning. I was right here getting water. I heard the kiss, and saw you creep right by me." Dad said.

_Damn._

"Sorry." I mutter.

"Just keep it PG-13. That's all we ask." Mom said.

Ellie laughed, and I glare at her.

"Y'all are gonna need a talkkkk…" She beamed.

"Already had it." Dad said.

Austin and I look at each other, then to Ellie.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yeah. They know the rules." Dad said.

"No telling your parents this. Ok?" Mom said to Ellie.

"You can't stop me." She talked back.

Austin scooped her up and turned to me.

"AUSTIN!" Ellie screamed.

"Get the door please." Austin told me.

Mom dashed by me and got it.

"Okay. Here's how this is going to go. You promise to keep quiet, or you go into the pool. If you talk, you go in the pool." Austin said, walking out the door.

"You won't." She said.

"Don't doubt him." I say.

Mom giggled.

Austin got all the way to the pool.

"promise."

Ellie definitely stayed silent.

"One…"

He swung her out, and she jumped in his arms.

"Two…"

"I PROMISE!"

"Too late! THREE!"

He tossed her, she screamed and then—

SPLASH!

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Ellie screeched.

Austin laughed and dashed inside.

Mom smiled and hugged me.

"Don't kill him please!" I ask, as Ellie got out of the pool.

"I'm borrowing your clothes at least." She grumbled.

"I'll get you a towel sweetie." Mom said.

Luckily, Ellie never caught up to Austin. Thru a variety of tricks, he evaded her the entire time dad cooked dinner.

Then at dinner mom and dad made her behave over a conversation of summer plans and ideas.

Then suddenly, Austin was saying "We'll be back at 11:30!" and shutting the door.

"C'mon…" I drag him to my car.

_I need my boyfriend._

Like…now.

I drive like a maniac, but a careful maniac.

"So…what's the line tonight?" he asked.

He wants to know what we're doing?

"I'm not sure. But everything is in play." I say.

He lightly smiled.

"Don't get that worked up. I'm not 100% sure yet." I say.

"I know. But at least it's in play."

He confessed to me on Wednesday that he had a dream about me and him, and that once he woke up he couldn't go back to sleep.

He said that if I'd been there, something could have happened.

I…I don't know.

At least not yet.

I pull into the woods, and find our spot.

We quickly open the back and climb in.

He happily pulled me into his arms.

"Thank you…so much. I can't say how much I love you." He whispered into my ear.

I sigh and pull him onto me and kiss him.

He quickly turned us over, so that he was the powerless one and pulled me closer.

I gently grind him and smile, knowing that he has a hard time keeping his mind off that.

_It's his weakness._

He replied by putting his hands on the bottom of my thighs and running them up and down.

I subconsciously moan and gasp.

_Oh my god…_

Ohhhhhh wow.

God this feels good.

…

We keep missing, and I have to focus on grinding him softly.

His light moan tells me he's good.

But I'm not.

_I'm tightening up._

No.

Not now.

I want to make out with him!

_Oh god…_

I break apart from him, and groan as I lay my head on hsis shoulder.

"What's wrong? Too handsy?" He asked.

"Not you…me." I say.

Dang it!

"Baby…what do you mean?" He said softly.

"I…can't."

"Sydney…"

"I'm getting your problem." I admit.

It feels too good.

_I feel like him._

It's too soon, but god I want it.

_I know he'll make it awesome._

"You…you're excited? Like me on the beach?" he asked.

"Not that specifically, but the same idea, yeah."

He…had an orgasm thanks to me. Three actually.

_One time on our date that Saturday, and once when I drove him home after I met Jordan._

But he can't return the favor.

"You serious?" He asked softly, then kissing my neck.

I groan softly and squirm in his arms. "Uh huh. But we can't."

"Forgive me for asking why we can't?" he asked.

"I…you won't. It isn't the same." I say sadly.

…

"Sydney. Can I tell you something you'll never repeat?"

I nod into his neck.

"I owe you. Okay? That was the first time I'd done…anything. I feel bad that we've done it 2 other times, and you haven't gotten anything out of it. If you want to, I'll never tell a soul." He said.

"I got to see your face afterward. It was like you had the best day ever." I say. "That's something I got from it."

"You're dodging. And you know what I mean." He said.

"yeah…"

…

"So?" he asked.

"You won't mind?" I gasp.

"Never." He kissed me.

"I…I'll try not to be too rough." I say.

He laughed quietly.

"Yeah, like me."

He had me pinned against the seats last time. It was like those sex scenes in the movies.

He told me his instincts just took over and he started thrusting. But with clothes on.

"I don't know how I'll react." I say.

"Just enjoy it. I'll try to keep calm." He said.

…

"Wait…don't."

"What?" he said.

"If you get hard, go after me. I'll make it better." I tell him.

And it'll be hot.

_Steamy._

"Syd, I know I'll get hard. Okay?"

"Then fucking do it okay?" I order him, getting impatient.

He nodded, then kissed me.

I gently roll us over so that he's on top.

_Ohhhhhh god._

He's going.

He's not even being shy about it.

He's kissing me and grinding me.

_Wow._

I impulsively pull him closer and try to grind him back, even though I'm in terrible position.

_And I'm tightening up again._

I let go and gasp "God don't stop. Don't ever stop."

He kissed my neck and kept going.

I let out a quiet "Ohhhh god."

He laughed quickly and kissed me.

The more he grinds me, the tighter and tighter I get.

_I really think I'm going to explode._

"Austin…I…not much longer." I say.

"Me too." He said roughly.

"Don't kiss me. I wanna hear it." I say.

He kissed my neck and I grab him around his neck.

Before I know it, our soft moans are getting us into a rhythm, and this is starting to feel really, I mean REALLY good.

"Oh Austin…oh shit…" I moan.

He kept going, and I feel myself hitch.

"Austin…I…oh shit…"

Here we go.

I grit my teeth and totally forget about being nice and just start humping him for dear life as my entire body goes rigid.

I feel him cover my mouth gently, and realize he's pressed against me, looking like I feel.

Then suddenly a second sensation comes over me, and he suddenly collapsed into my chest.

I can't stop my scream, but he muffled it with his hand still over my mouth.

_Ohhhhh…_

Ohhhhh…

Wow.

I let out a quiet groan, and grip his back.

_Where'd his shirt go?_

"Austin…where'd your shirt go?" I ask.

"You…took it off. Are…you're ok right?" he asked gently.

"I…never better." I say.

"Did I do ok? I…I didn't hold back. I couldn't stop."

"It's ok." I hold him. "It's better that way."

"That…was awesome. Did you…like it?" he asked.

"My mind is totally blown. I don't know how I'm gonna do without that." I admit.

He kissed me, then smiled.

"I agree. We might actually be those hormonal monkeys." He joked.

I laugh.

"Yeah…especially if you give me more of that…it's better than bibble." I say.

He knows how much I love bibble.

"I hope I'm better than bibble. Can I say something for us only?" He said.

"Okay."

"I hope I don't scare you…but I'm starting to look forward to when we can do it for real." He said quietly, then kissed me.

I quickly pull him onto me and kiss him back.

"Me too. We…we'll figure out a time." I say.

"No rush. I can wait." He said quickly.

"I can too…but if a opportunity arises…I don't know if I'll be able to resist." I admit.

The things this guy does to me…

"Wanna listen to the radio? So we can calm down, then just kiss?" He said.

I smile and hold him close.

"I…I might need you again. Will you help me?"

I still have more in me. I can feel it.

"If you want me to, I'll do it. But nothing without your permission." He said, putting his hands on my hips.

I slip them under my shirt and smile.

"One day you'll know what you have permission to do." I smile.

He shook his head, then kissed me.


	22. Walk The Line

(A/N: Hey everyone! I am DONE with finals! WOO HOO! My last one was yesterday from 5-8 PM. I wanted to clear some things up. I've had a few people asking where the chapters have been. Answer? Finals. I don't write the night before, because I need to study. My family would kill me if I got another 2.7 like I did in the fall. Also, I will miss more days in the coming weeks because I'm moving Saturday. New house, new school, new life, whole 9 yards. So I'll update when I have my stuff together, and as often as I can. Hope you guys are well, and thank you for reading. –James)

Sydney POV

"So yeah. After that tourney I'll be home for 2 whole weeks."

PWING!

"Cool." I smile.

Austin loosened up his neck, then hit another ball.

PWING!

…

PWING!

He bites the edge of his lip and keeps hitting.

_I know he's mad._

Frustrated is the word I should really use.

It's more that than anything.

His dad came to his grandma's house today. Which is ok because Austin's dad is her son.

But since he's essentially pretended Austin doesn't exist, Austin said that he'd be with me, and called me.

And now we're here.

Daddy was here, dropping off Kevin, Matt and Corey for baseball practice. I thought he was going to come say hi, but he simply waved and walked back to our car.

He wants me to drive everyone home, to save him the trip.

He also texted that Austin was welcome for dinner. Tonight everybody is coming for a "End of School" celebration.

It ends next week, but Austin, Ellie and I don't have finals. So tomorrow is basically our last day.

Not that we'll be bored. Splashface has been nuts since I unveiled Austin to the world.

He's gained almost a million followers, became a verified account and was in last weeks "America Weekly".

It was that annoying picture of us holding hands downtown. They don't really have anything better and can't use the splashface pictures of us since they're my property and I don't want them to use them.

Next week they'll have the ones some people took of Austin when he jumped into the pharmacy to get his grandma's heart medicine.

He's been approached 4 times, and every time he's been exceedingly nice. The word online is that he's a really cool guy and that I basically stole his from a Christianson and Finch catalog.

I'd disagree, because I hate Christianson and Finch with a disdain usually held for spinach or something.

_Ugh._

But…yeah. Life's good.

I'm going to start going into the studio tomorrow after school. Cannot WAIT.

So. EXCITED!

I smile and sip my water.

_Oh he's done._

He's looking at me and smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" He smirked.

"Thinking about tomorrow." I say.

"Oh. The studio?"

I nod happily.

He laughed quietly.

"You're seriously excited."

"Yeah. Can't wait."

"What do you want it to be?" he asked.

"I…I don't know." I tell him.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know. What you asked is vague, and it can go about 10 directions."

He shook his head with a smile.

"What kind of vibe do you want to come from it? Let's start there."

"Upbeat. Happy. Positive."

"A dash of love?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Maybe a little."

"What about lyrics?"

I shrug. "Mom always says it's the music that;s important. The words come naturally."

"Do you want to come straight out with an EP, or start an album, what do you think?" He asked, leaning onto his bat.

"Album. EP's are for people who don't have time, or have an alterior motive. It's doing half the work and getting most of the money." I frown.

"Mom again?" He assumed.

"Yeah."

"But she did one. Way back when." He said.

"Yeah, for charity."

"It sold. I know that."

"Doesn't mean it was bad." I say. "I just know that when Mom talks about the music she's made, that never gets mentioned by anyone. It's just kind of forgotten."

"Kind of like Olivia's mom's song. Her name is Tori right? Tori Harris?"

"Yeah. I don't know what happened. According to dad she was the big star coming out of school."

"She was in the middle of all those pictures we've seen of them back then. Like she was the star." Austin said.

"Dad was the weird one. With the puppet."

Just like Robert.

_That whole thing is just too weird._

"We're not sure about weird. Plus he obviously changed. Look at those pictures and compare them to the ones of you as a baby. Something made him radically change and go from acting to performing."

…

_Mom._

"What?" Austin said, leaning forward.

"Mom. It was mom."

"What about your mom?" He said.

"You know how I told you how Mom initially broke his heart? That was it!"

Austin bit his lip and looked off to the side.

"That…that'd make sense. And it'd fit. He totally escaped from her, and did his own thing. Like it or not, she broke him." Austin glanced up at me nervously.

_All true._

I motion for him to continue.

"But as I said, he changed, you came and changed things even more and suddenly it wasn't about him. He had you, and suddenly he was with your mom again, and boom here we are."

"It…it just seems too simple. How bad can a broken heart be?" I ask to dead air.

Austin shrugged.

"I can't say, I've never had my heart broken. I'm lucky."

"You haven't?" I say.

"Nope. Skylar was my first real relationship, and I was the one to break it up. By the way, I got more condoms."

I sigh and wave him off.

"Bad time?"

"I don't want to think about that." I say.

"Oh yeah…right."

_At least he's smart enough to know not to mess with me all this week._

I'm mad, grumpy, and need affection all at the same time.

I'm a mess.

Suddenly the sound of mesh fence being rattled, and somebody crashing into me caused me to jump.

"Hi Sissy!"

I look down to Corey hugging me.

"Hey Corey. How are you?"

He peered up at me in his little hat, smiling.

"I'm great! Matt and Kevin walked me here."

"Cool. Hi." I smile at them, who wave.

"We ready to go?" Austin asked.

"No, my dad's not here yet." Kevin said.

"I'm driving everybody home." I say.

"Including him?" Matt pointed to Austin.

"Yeah." He said.

"Can't you drive?" Corey asked.

"Yeah, but I don't have a car. That's my problem." Austin explained paitiently.

"Why?" Kevin asked.

_Can you three just stop with the questions?_

"Okay. Sorry." Matt said suddenly.

Did I say that aloud?

"Let's get going." Austin jumped out of the cage, bringing his bat and hat that was hanging.

I steal it from him and put it on my head.

"Looks good on you. Better than me." He smiled.

I hear Kevin pretend to gag, but Austin poked his leg with the bat to shut him up.

"Thanks." I say, as we all are walking to my car.

The drive home is easy, since Austin cranked the radio. One of these days he's going to crack a speaker and I'm going to want to kill him.

_But until then, I'll have to settle for singing along._

Once I pull in, everybody piled out and ran inside.

Corey thoughtfully kept the door open for Austin and I, and we happily walked inside.

_Ellie's in my room._

Playing music.

Probably doing her nails too.

I smile and spot Mom, Dad and everyone outside on the patio.

"Patio?" I ask him.

"I'll get drinks." He smiled, then took a right towards the garage.

I open the door and slip outside.

"Hey!" Aunt Jade said.

Mom got up and hugged me.

"Hi." I smile, hugging mom back.

"I assume everyone is home then." Dad joked, causing a few laughs.

"Yeah. Austin's getting drinks. I don't know where the boys went." I say sitting where Aunt Jade scotted over.

"By the way, we followed him if you don't mind." Aunt Tori smiled.

"That's fine. Olivia?" I look to Uncle Andre.

"She's here. But she's in Corey's room asleep."

"She was cranky when we first came, and bit Ellie, so we put her down for a nap about an hour ago, and here we are." Mom said.

I smile softly, just in time for Austin to open the door.

Everyone said something to greet him.

He smiled back and said "Hi." Then handed me a glass of peppy cola with ice inside.

"Thank you." I say.

"No problem."

"So, I assume you guys' last day is tomorrow like Ellie?" Uncle Beck asked.

"Yep. Tomorrow." I smile.

"You guys still have to get the exemption cards signed right?" Aunt Tori asked.

"yeah. They didn't want to sign them today, which is a pain." Austin said, then sipped his drink.

"They didn't?" Mom asked.

"No, they didn't want to 'Distract from class.'". Austin pretended to act all stiff and teacher like, then rolled his eyes.

Mom and Tori giggled.

"It obviously didn't work." Andre said.

"It didn't. They just got students that were more focused on tomorrow than classes." I say.

"Including you?" Dad said.

"Yeah. I just texted him."

Jade shrugged, while Mom and Dad seemed to cringe just a little.

"So, what are your big summer plans? Now that you're out of our control with a car and all." Dad joked.

"Uhm…not much. Music mostly." I say.

"That's it?" Aunt Tori said.

"Yeah, we've done basically everything else. Nothing big on the horizon."

I see mom and dad shift a little, but keep listening.

"Austin?" Mom asked him.

"Oh, nothing really. We already met that Jordan guy, school will be over. So I'm going to play baseball and…what?" He asked.

_Oh crap._

Both Mom and Dad are frozen, looking at him.

"You did…what?" Aunt Jade whispered.

"Uh…I'm confused."

"Keep up Austin. Robbie and Cat told us that you know what's going on with Sydney. Jordan. Her biological father." Beck snapped at him.

"You met him?" Aunt Tori asked, eyes almost falling out of her head.

"Am…am I missing something? Because I was under the impression Sydney told everyone—" he began.

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"What?" Austin yelped.

_Mom and Dad…_

Mom looks like she's trying not to cry.

"Sydney. You told me they knew." Austin told me.

"Mom…mom?" I say, not listening to him.

_I think her hands are shaking._

"Sydney."

"MOM." I say stronger.

C'mon Mom.

"Sydney, I think you should go inside." I hear Andre say.

…

"Inside. Now. Both of you." Beck said, grabbing us both and literally shoving us inside, then shutting the door behind me.

I turn back to look at mom.

_She…_

She's in Dad's lap.

_I think she's crying._

"Sydney." I hear Austin say.

I turn.

"Why'd you lie to me?" He asked.

"I…you wouldn't have done it otherwise!" I say defensively.

"You don't know that! Instead you just plowed on ahead and let me jump off that cliff. Why?"

"Why what?" I ask.

"Why'd you let me do that?"

"Stopping you would have been awkward!" I say.

"But now your mom is CRYING. They might hate me now!" He yelled.

"They won't hate you."

"You don't know that. You're not psychic. You just let me fall on you sword!" he said.

_That's true._

…

"Why don't you trust me?" he asked.

"I trust you."

"No you don't. You straight up lied to me before we went downtown. That whole thing was a lie. I just blindly followed you and trusted you. How can I trust you now?" He asked.

"Yes, I do trust you! And don't say otherwise!" I snap at him.

"Oh, I'll say otherwise. But now isn't the time. We'll talk when leave. Until then, stay away from me please." He said, then starting upstairs.

"Wait, Austin!" I yelp.

_Stay away?_

He brushed me off and kept walking.

"Austin!"

…

"Can you please wait?" I ask, just before he got to the media room.

He didn't turn around, and slipped inside, to the cheers of Kevin, Corey and Matt.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" I hear him say, then the door shut.

…

_Uh oh._

"Psst!" I hear behind me.

I turn and see Ellie's head poking out.

"My toes are drying. Get in here!" She told me.

I slip in, and she shut the door.

"What's going on? I heard yelling." She immediately said.

(2 hours later)

_Oh come on._

…

It's getting cold.

And you've left me out here for 10 minutes saying goodbye Austin.

By my car.

This is getting quite old.

Dinner was ok. Mom, Dad, everybody pretended everything was ok over barbecue, and talked about silly, goofy stuff.

Ellie and I sat together, while Austin sat with the boys and within Olivia's sight.

Once she woke up, she wailed if Austin walked away from her.

_I wish Ellie would have said more positive stuff._

She's freaking out that we just broke up.

Her saying I'm stupid for lying to him isn't helping anything either.

I would have walked out, but I had nowhere else to go. So I had to listen to her freak out about my problems.

_Out of all the times for her to put a double glossy coat of polish on her toes, which require an hour to dry properly…_

Slam.

I perk up and after a moment, see Austin walking towards me.

"Hey." I smile.

He bit his lip.

"I'm still mad."

"Mad? Why?"

I texted him like a thousand "I'm sorry baby." Messages.

He pulled out his phone.

"These messages….don't mean anything to me. Anything at all. Okay? I don't care. If you mean you're sorry, say it to me in person please." He frowned at me.

I gulp nervously, and then force myself to look him in the face.

"I'm sorry Austin."

He rolled his eyes.

"What was that for?"

"You don't get it." He spit at me.

"What? Yeah I do. I just said sorry!" I say.

"Yeah, only after prompting. Tell me something. Have you ever made your idol cry?"

…

"Well?" He said.

"Uhm…no. I haven't." I say.

J Law is my idol. And she smiled when we met her.

_She approached us._

My mind is still blown about that.

"Yeah. I know that. I just made my idol cry. Bawl. Like a baby. She couldn't even say goodbye! She took one look at me, let out a wail and ran into your dad's bedroom and shut the door!" He shouted at me.

_Ouch._

"Do you know how awful I feel? I feel like shit! Like somebody should really just run me over for being such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot." I correct him.

"Yeah I am. For trusting you so blindly!"

…

_What?_

"I told you, right when we first started going out, that I don't trust people easily. I told you how I got bullied, and my so called friends ratted me out so I could get shoved into lockers like Kevin. Why do you think I stuck for him, other than the fact it was the right thing?"

…

"You know that I don't trust anyone completely. You saw me when I told you about me messed up family! I said…what did I say?" He asked me.

"I don't trust anybody totally." I say quietly.

_I told him he could trust me completely._

"Exactly! Well guess what? I violated my own rule I've had since 3rd grade when I was getting pushed around. I trusted you totally! Totally! Why else do you think I'd do that stuff in the back of the car with you? And by lying to me, you totally ruined it!"

_What?!_

"What" I ask.

"You ruined it! It's tainted! I don't think I can look back on this and think "Oh, she does love me." After you lied right to my face!"

"I do love you! Austin! Don't think that!"

That's a dangerous road to go down!

_He and Skylar went down that road!_

"Too late, I'm already thinking it. I don' get it. Why didn't you—"

I hear two knocks and jump as Austin stopped talking.

"Hey guys? I need to talk to you for a second." Dad said quietly, emerging from the shadows.

_Oh crap, how much did he hear?_

Oh no.

"Okay sir." Austin said, sidling next to me.

He sighed, then leaned against the house.

"So. Austin knows, but you don't Syd. Your mom is bawling her eyes out right now."

Gulp.

"He told m—"

"Fine. Okay. Whatever. I don't care about details right now. I just want both of you to listen." Dad said darkly.

"Okay." Austin said quietly.

"Sydney…you know how important it was for me to tell you about Jordan. And I'm not dumb enough to think you didn't tell him. So congratulations, you're now adults, and I'm going to treat you like adults."

…

"You…Syd, you pulled something right out of your mom's playbook. You total double crossed him. I know it's not my business, but I don't care. He has a right to be furious with you, and I hope he is."

"He—"

"SHH!" He snapped at me.

_Okay._

…

"I don't care what your logic is, or how you justify it. That was a very, I mean VERY painful time for your mother. She is not proud of it. At all. She is constantly afraid, to this day that the true details are going to come out. The public doesn't know who your real father is, and they're still obsessed with finding out. That is her greatest fear outside of losing one of you for good."

"Now, Austin and I have already had a conversation about this, but I'm going to highlight some stuff. Your mom and I know what it's like to be at that age, with the hormones and sudden freedom. And if he knocks you up, there will be hell to pay. Because if you ever have a moment, subtract your age from your mom's. You'll know why immediately."

_Austin told me that._

Mom had me at 19.

Teen mom.

"As I said, she's crying her eyes out. All the boys are confused, but know it has something to do with you two. Expect some whiplash from them. The other adults are going to drop it, but they're also mad that you two met Jordan without me or you mother present."

"I don't know whether it's some teenage rebellion thing, or just wanting to get out of our thumb, but I don't care. That kind of thing, should ALWAYS be discussed with us. Sydney. And Austin. That's how our family works. If you have a problem, pull us aside and tell us. Privately. We won't freak out, and will react rationally. Not telling us and having it sprung on us like it was today is not acceptable."

"I'll leave you on this note. I've given both of you a lot of rope since we found out you guys were dating. We like you Austin. You're a good guy. But this is between you and Sydney. And this will not be tolerated again. Because this is personal."

_What?_

"I know you see her as Mom Sydney, and Austin sees her as a celebrity and your mom, but she's my wife. I love her. I have had two kids with her, and would throw myself in front of any vehicle for her. And you made her cry tonight. Because of you. So, tonight, you're my enemy. Goodnight."

He scowled at us, then turned and walked inside.

Uh oh.

_I'm definitely grounded._


	23. Deliberations

Robbie POV

"You ready?" I ask

Cat nodded beside me and started to the front door.

I hold it for her and we walk out to the SUV and start towards the front of our neighborhood.

"You nervous?" Cat asked quietly, looking at herself in the mirror.

_I see DeVaughn's car behind us._

"No, I know what I'm going to say."

"Which is?" She asked me.

"Say sorry for being so harsh, and our general points."

"Which are…?"

I glance at her, and she is still messing with her makeup.

"It's not that big of a deal. Yeah, they should have told us, but the fact that they aren't talking wasn't our goal."

"Exactly. Our goal was to show them that Syd was supposed to meet…him with you. Not go rogue on us." She frowned.

"Still mad." I say.

"And you aren't? I don't know what she's doing and why she's acting like this!"

"It could be a phase Cat."

"Or it could be the start of her going off the rails like Amanda Bynes! Look at her! She was a star as a child! Then she went crazy, pierced her cheeks then OD'd on diarrhea medication and died! She's freaking dead!"

"Sydney isn't going to die babe. C'mon." I say calmly.

"But maybe she's not meant to be famous! She's supposed to be normal, and we're not making enough of the fact that she ran from cameras and fame 4 years ago!"

"I just think she's being a teenager."

"Did you do anything like this as a teenager Robbie? You didn't lie to this extent!" She almost screamed at me.

"My life was terribly simple Cat. And my parents were hands off. They just wanted me happy and to have good grades. Things aren't so simple here."

"Yeah they are! Sydney could just play by our rules! And she could stop avoiding us!"

"Now that's true." I say.

She's been avoiding all of us like we have the plague or something. She's been at the studio, verified by Cat's producer, who is helping her.

We haven't brought up the fact that she's come back at like 2 AM every morning and shattered her curfew because we know where she is.

We just want to talk to her. We barely got the words out that she wasn't grounded, and that we loved her, then poof.

_Bye Bye Syddo._

Kevin and Matt have been suffering thru finals, but Corey has been asking why Sissy isn't home.

We just told him that she's trying to be like Mom and working on music.

"_But why does she have to go? Mom records here at home right?"_

"_Yeah but Sydney is trying to figure out her style. So she probably doesn't want to be here."_

Corey gave his classic "Well that's dumb." response.

After a hug and some ice cream, he didn't bring it up again.

What really has Cat in a bundle of nerves is what Ellie dropped to Jade.

_Apparently Austin and Sydney aren't talking._

I…we didn't mean that to happen.

Cat's been freaking out that they broke up.

Which CERTAINLY wasn't our intention.

I overheard them arguing when I talked to them Thursday, but…here we are, the next Wednesday and they aren't talking.

Apparently it's ice.

So here we are.

_Driving to take Austin to lunch._

Sydney doesn't know, and Austin doesn't know either. Cat talked to his grandma, after she stole the number from Sydney's phone at like 3 AM a couple of nights ago, and set this whole thing up.

We're actually almost there.

"Don't worry. We'll fix this." I try to be reassuring.

I hear her make a nervous noise, then sip my water bottle.

_The girl who is impervious to outside pressure. Is nervous about meeting someone's grandmother._

And Austin.

…

Man. I feel bad that this is even happening.

Yeah, Cat was upset. She really wanted to make that whole Jordan thing work.

We don't even know how it went.

But now I was too harsh, Sydney is avoiding us, and she and Austin aren't speaking.

_Just great._

We were due to mess something up.

I park on the curb, and stop the car.

"Whose car is that?" Cat asked me.

It's clearly a rental car; it's too neatly polished to be a normal car.

_Either that or somebody very well off is here._

I shrug it off, and Cat leads us to the door and rings the doorbell.

…

…

_I hear footsteps._

The door swings open to a gigantic guy, with a thick beard and athletic frame.

"Oh! You must be the people here for Austin. I recognize you. You're Cat Valentine. His girlfriend's mom." The guy smiled.

"Yeah. Hi. Can we come in?" Cat smiled.

"Yeah, come on in. We were just in the kitchen." He held the door for us."

"Robbie Shapiro." I extend my hand.

"Bryce Harper. Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

Cat walked into the kitchen and darted to an unknown spot.

A cheerful voice said "It's so great to meet you!"

I walk in to see a small woman with jet black hair talking to Cat.

"Oh, and you must me Sydney's dad. Amanda, nice to meet you." She smiled and waved to me.

"Hi, thank you." I say.

"Do you guys want a drink?" The guy asked.

"No, we didn't mean to be interrupting anything. We can just get Austin and go if you'd like." Cat said.

_Good point._

Why is this guy here?

"Oh, no you're not. I'm leaving soon. Game at 7:05."

"Game?" I ask.

"Yeah. In Anaheim. I'm playing the Angels." He replied.

"Baseball? Aren't you a little old?"

The guy laughed. "Uhm, no. I play professionally. So not really."

"That's nice." I say diplomatically.

"Where is Austin?" Cat asked.

"he's upstairs in his room. Like usual."

"Usual?" I ask, sitting down next to Cat.

Amanda and Bryce sit opposite us.

"Yeah. Most of the time when he's here he likes to be alone. He won't admit it, but this disaster with his parents is affecting him."

"Disaster…yeah. What is going on?" Cat asked.

"All we know is something is wrong, and now he's here."

"Haven't you asked your daughter?" Bryce asked.

"Yeah, but she said she doesn't want to tell us until Austin wants us to know. Which bugs me." Cat frowned.

"Well, my son and his soon to be ex-wife have been silently fighting for years. Years. But now they've allowed it to boil over, and according to Austin lead to daily screaming matches over trivial stuff like taking out the trash or dishes." Amanda said.

"Daily?" I ask.

_Jeez! That's not home!_

That's torture!

"From what he said, yes. I haven't seen any of it in person, because they act like everything is just great when I come. But the papers have been filed, divorce court is in a few months, and Austin is here."

"Do either of them care. Like at all?" Cat asked, seemingly flabbergasted.

"My son unfortunately doesn't. he just wants to move and forget about his ex-wife. That's his mindset, which I can't blame him for. The woman he married doesn't exactly exist anymore."

"Huh?" I say.

"What do you mean?"

"Basically, she's become a different person. We don't know why." Bryce said.

"And what does she do? Scream at him? Because the only information we have first hand is Austin screaming at his phone about them getting their lives together. Then he said it was a disagreement." Cat said.

"And the car accident. She yelled at him too." I add on.

"It's no disagreement." Bryce said.

"We know. We assumed it was divorce, but didn't want to state that right away." I say.

"Yeah. Getting back to your point, essentially all she does is scream at him. About not having a job, about not having good enough grades, anything she can possibly find fault it, she screams at him."

"Doesn't he have straight A's?" Cat asked.

"Yeah."

"So she is screaming at him for nothing." I connect the dots.

"Yes. And now he's here." Bryce said.

"And how is that coming along?"

"Oh, it's fine. I'm just readjusting to having company. My husband passed away of a stroke a few years ago, and since then I haven't done much. But now with Austin here I need to be more active and momly and that whole deal. As I'm sure you both know." Amanda smiled.

"Oh. Sorry to hear about your husband." I say.

"Yeah." Cat adds.

"It's water under the bridge now, don't worry. But it's fine."

"Why do you want to speak to Austin?" Bryce asked.

"We just wanted to take him out to lunch. Apparently he and Sydney had an argument about us, and we want to just clear things up with him." Cat said

"Oh. Is everything okay between them? He hasn't left the house to see her in about a week." Amanda said.

"We don't know. We're going to ask at some point, but we're really not sure."

Bryce nodded, then got up.

"I'll get him."

He walked out of the room, then whistled.

"Uhm, if you even need a break, Austin is welcome to stay with us." Cat said.

"Oh! That'd be great. You aren't worried about them being teenagers and all?" She countered.

"Separate rooms. It'd be very hard for them to sneak around." I bend the truth.

"Alright. If you're willing I might take you up on that." She said, just as Bryce reentered the room.

"Grandma, what's going o—Hi! Mr. and Mrs. Valentine. How are you?" Austin jumped, then smiled.

_Acting._

He's not perfect yet.

It's obvious, at least to me, that he was no expecting us.

_And why would he? _

"We're great. We just dropped by and wanted to see if you would come to lunch with us." Cat smiled.

"Uhm…sure. I need to get shoes. But then I'll be ready." He smiled.

"Go. Get your shoes." Bryce said.

"And comb your hair!" Amanda nagged.

I hear him groan as he went upstairs.

Bryce laughed.

"It was nice meeting you." He said.

"Same here. Sorry we're just two ships passing in the night."

"No worries, I'm pretty transient this time of year." He shrugged.

Cat turned and shook Amanda's hand.

"Please call, anytime. We'd love to have him." She smiled.

"Alright. I will." Amanda said.

Then Austin came back down.

"Ready."

"Then let's go." I say, leading the way out.

"Bye!" Cat waved.

"Bye." Bryce waved, then closed the door behind us.

…

We all hop in, Austin in the back and buckle in.

"Uhm…what's going on?" He said.

"We're going to lunch." I say, starting the car.

"But why? If you don't mind me asking."

"You'll see." I say, as Cat kicked on the radio.

We drive in radio filled silence for about 10 minutes, and I park next to DeVaughn's car.

"Austin?" Cat began.

"Yeah?" Austin hopped out, as I did on my side.

"Eating out with me is a bit of a hassle. Just stick with Robbie and me, and you'll be fine."

"What do you mean different?"

"Bodyguard. Incessant staring. Fans wanting to say hi in the background. Not simple. C'mon." I lead the way.

…

…

The hostess silently grabbed 3 and led us back.

I mentally block out all the eyes, and the conversations, and lead everyone to the back, next to DeVaughn's table.

_He's already ordering._

Cat slides into a booth nect to me, and Austin nervously sat opposite us.

"What can I get you to drink?" The server asked us.

"Water." I say.

"Lemonade." Cat smiled.

"Uhm, lemonade too please." He smiled.

The server silently walked away.

We all start perusing the menu, Cat and I half heartedly

…

"Ok. So you're confused. Wondering why we dragged you here. And why eating out with us is so complicated." I begin, trying to loosen him up.

"Well, you didn't drag me, but yeah."

"We have to do this because of me. That's why we almost never eat out. We pay extra to eat in most of the time." Cat said next to me.

"That sucks. Both of you can't even eat out like normal. Isn't that law supposed to do something?" He asked.

"No, that just applies to paparazzi. Her fans can be a little…invasive. But it's just because they like her work."

I feel Cat light up beside me, and I open my mouth to start on why we're doing this, when the server came back, asking for our orders.

I got a grilled chicken sandwich with chips.

Cat ordered a chicken salad with mango and Caesar salad.

Austin seemed sheepish about ordering a BLT with fries.

_Probably because Cat and I went healthy._

"So, I was about to explain why we're here." I joke, as Austin sipped his drink.

He nodded.

"Last Thursday didn't go as we meant."

He briefly froze, then swallowed and sat back.

"Uhm…okay?"

I opened my mouth, but Cat took the reins.

"I didn't mean to become such an emotional mess. Robbie said you know what happened with me and Sydney's biological father. And it's complicated. But I shouldn't have fallen apart like that." She said quietly.

"I…that…okay. I understood that. I just felt bad that we did that. I just thought she had cleared meeting that guy without you guys there before inviting me. That's why I spoke up."

"We understand that. It seemed like you said that, thinking that it wouldn't cause a wave." I say.

"And it created a tsunami. Yeah." He said.

"It's really not that big of a deal that you both saw him. The key thing was that it went well, and that Sydney is fine with everything."

"I…I think she is. I don't know, I haven't asked her that directly." He said.

"Did it go well?" Cat asked.

"Yeah. Went great. He was very polite, up front, brutally honest and open. It went really well I thought." Austin said, looking to me.

Glancing at Cat tells me her wheels are going 1000 MPH.

"Anything that stood out?" I ask.

"Uhm…not really. He gave her a picture of the last time he saw he before that. Sometime when she was tiny. Syd has it, I can't really describe it. He invited us to dinner sometime. That's really it."

"Dinner." Cat said suddenly.

Austin gulped and went pale.

"Uhh…yeah. As far as I know, she hasn't scheduled anything yet."

"Okay." I say.

"Why aren't you guys talking?" Cat blurted out.

I close my eyes and groan.

"Huh?"

"Ellie let slip that you and Sydney aren't talking. Why not?" Cat said.

When I open my eyes after a moment, our food is being dropped off.

I immediately dig into my sandwich, and keep my eyes down.

"It's between us. And no disrespect, but I'd like to keep it that way." He said quietly, then taking a huge bite.

Cat took a surreptitious glance at me.

_I guess it's a dead end there._

He has a point.

Bad move by Cat there, it isn't our business.

We all eat in silence for a minute, then I ask "Do you know why she's avoiding us?"

He looked up briefly.

"No. I haven't really talked to her much in the last few days. I've had games."

_Syd wasn't there._

She's been camped out in the studio.

"Oh. Well I hope this trouble isn't because of us." Cat said.

…

"It's not. I just need to find a time to talk to her."

"She was at home when we left. If you'd like you can come over." She said generously, adding a soft smile.

_She feels bad._

The fact that he's not talking isn't helping that.

"Uhm…yeah. That'd be great. Thank you. And thank you for lunch." He said.

_Where'd his food go?_

It's all gone.

I'm basically done with mine, but all he has is crumbs left.

"Are you full? We can get you more." I say.

"No, thanks though. I'm fine. I usually don't eat a big lunch."

"Why not?"

"I'm working out later at some point." He replied, then paused.

"Hold on…"

Cat and I keep eating, and I direct the server to DeVaughn's table to take care of the ticket.

He has our credit card info, and knows the deal.

Before I know it, Cat turned to me and asked "Are we done?"

I nod, and look to Austin, who is already leaking out.

DeVaughn leads us to the door, and then slips behind us as we hop into the car.

By the time I start pulling out, Cat is already typing furiously on her phone.

_She hates not interacting with people when she goes out._

"Austin?" Cat suddenly said, as I negotiate the traffic.

"Yeah."

"Uhm…we spoke to your grandma briefly about your parents. We're really sorry." She turned to look at him.

"Oh. Uhm…thanks."

"We didn't know how bad things were at home, or after the accident. We didn't know what to think." I say.

"yeah. It's not really that bad. It'll work itself out somehow." He said quietly.

"Well, you're welcome to come over anytime ok? And I'm all ears if you wanna talk to somebody ok?" Cat smiled at him.

I smile to myself.

_That should get him to trust us a bit more._

"Thank you. I'll keep that in the back of my head."

"Are we cool?" I ask, winding our way thru the neighborhood.

"Yeah, we're cool. As long as Sydney doesn't kick me out…" he trailed off.

_WHAT?!_

"That won't happen. I'll stop her." Cat said, as I pull in.

"Is everyone here again?" Austin asked, as he sees everybody parked around us.

I know Beck and Jade are here, keeping an eye on the kids.

"Everyone but Tori and Andre."

"So no baby today. Okay. Can I use the charger? My phone's about to die." He said, as we all walk inside.

"Sure." I say.

"Hey! You're back." Jade said, poking her head out.

"Hey. Where is everyone?" Cat asked.

"Beck and the boys are at the electronic store. The bulb on your projector screen in the game room blew out." She said.

"How's he paying for it. That's my bulb."

"He's paying for it, but you can pay us back."

"Good." I say.

"Where's Sydney?" Austin smiled.

Jade pointed out back.

"Tanning and reading. Ellie is just reading."

Austin silently plugged his phone in, then walked outside and closed the door.

"How'd it go?" She immediately asked.

"We…overstepped our bounds." I say.

"Huh?"

"He shut us down. It's between them We'll have to talk to Sydney, because apparently she didn't tell Austin, as we suspected."

"So it goes back to her then."

Cat nodded, and we all step out to the backyard.

Right in time to see what was coming.

Austin was creeping towards Sydney, was was indeed reading and tanning.

_But Ellie is running behind him._

Oh no.

Suddenly Ellie pushed him, and he yelled "SHIT! CRAP!"

SPLASH!

Sydney screamed, jumped and scrunched into a ball.

Then she saw cat and I.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Then Austin surfaced.

"Hi. She pushed me. I need to talk to you in a second." He said, swimming to the side, clothes sticking to him.

_Crap._

That's a problem.

"I…okay. Should I get your swimsuit?" She asked.

Suddenly Austin was standing next to her.

_HE WHAT?_

He literally JUMPED out of the pool.

Didn't use his arms or anything.

One second in, next second towering over Sydney and dripping wet in his shoes, jeans and t shirt.

"Yes please. You might want to get Ellie's too." He said.

Suddenly Sydney hugged him, and whispered something into his ear.

Ellie meanwhile, said "You can't catch me!"

Austin didn't seem to notice, and was clearly listening to Sydney.

He nodded, smiled and then said "Ellie…c'mon. You know better than to doubt me! And taunt me!"

Cat, Jade and I all swivel back to Ellie.

Who screamed and started to run.

Somehow, and again I'm not sure how, Austin beat Ellie to the door.

Ellie was about 60 feet closer, and Austin had furniture, and a pool between he and the door.

But now he has her by the arms.

"LET ME GO!"

"Oh no. You know what is coming." Austin smirked.

"MOM!" Ellie yelped.

"I don't want to swim, so I'm going to stay out of this one." Jade smiled in reply.

_Sorry Ellie, you have got this one coming to you._

"Smile!" Cat said.

Ellie turned away and Austin smiled happily as Cat took a picture.

Then Ellie got the bright idea to elbow Austin in the stomach.

_But her elbow seemingly bounced._

Sydney literally laughed, and Austin frowned.

"Bye bye!" He smiled, lifting her into the air.

Ellie let out a ear splitting scream and yelled "NOOO!"

But Austin simply and gracefully pulled them both back into the water.

Splash.

Sydney beamed and I look over to see the back door open, with the boys running out.

"Who's in the pool?" Kevin asked, smiling.

"Please say it's my sister." Matt beamed.

Ellie popped up, somehow red faced.

Austin surfaced about 10 feet away, beaming.

Matt, Kevin and Corey cheered.

"She's in the pool!"

"Not for long I'm not!" Ellie growled, then grabbed Matt, who was too close.

"Uh oh!" Beck said, smiling as his son was pulled in.

"Oh no. We have their swimsuits?" Jade asked him.

"in the car. What spawned all this?"

We all looked over for Austin to climb out of the pool this time, with Sydney's assistance.

He smiled and said "Ellie pushed me, I got revenge just a second ago. And now he's in. So I guess I'm sorry."

He parted his hair to the side.

"You're fine. Let's get you changed." Sydney said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the house.

Beck, Jade, Cat and I all exchange a look.

_What?_

Aren't they supposed to be fighting?


	24. Ease Up

Sydney POV

I slowly roll up to the curb and stop.

"Where are you?"

_Send._

The moment I set my phone down, the passenger side door opened, and Austin slipped inside.

"Hey." He smiled at me.

"Hi. How are you?"

"I'm good." He said, tossing a bag into the back. "Good morning."

"Morning. Thanks for wanting to do breakfast with me." I smile.

He smiled back and chuckled.

"Always. I wish we would have thought of this before school ended."

"Wouldn't have worked. I drove Ellie most of the time."

"Ahh. That's right. And she doesn't know about us and our…"

He trailed off.

"Where were you going with that?" I ask.

"Well, does she know about us and our little make out habit?" He asked.

I blush and smile shyly.

"No. She just thinks we kiss. As far as I know." I tell him.

"Then that's an issue." He said simply.

I giggle and smile.

"So where are we going?" I ask.

"Taco Casa."

"Taco Casa?" I parrot back to him.

He nodded. "You've never been there?"

"No. We always go to authentic Mexican places. Not chains." I say.

"You are missing out."

"I don't even know where that is." I say defensively.

"Keep going here on Alameda. You'll see it."

"Why are we going to Taco Casa?"

He smiled at me. "Breakfast tacos."

"Breakfast whats?" I yelp.

"Just keep going. They're awesome. I can't believe you've never had them. You're so missing out."

"On what?"

"God's gift to us thru Mexican food. Beside quesadillas." He said.

"Now I know what quesadillas are."

"Good. Otherwise I might have to induce you into a Mexican food coma." He joked.

_I see Taco Casa._

The sign is half taco, half house.

Tacky as hell.

I pull into the drive thru and stop.

_I'm not going in._

"Hello, how can I help you?" The intercom said.

"Just a sec!" Austin yelled.

"Okay sir."

_She has a heavy Mexican accent._

"Okay, on the lower left. Breakfast tacos."

…

Bacon and Egg

Potato and Egg

Sausage and Egg

"Which one is good?" I ask him nervously.

"The first two are the best."

"How many should I get?"

"Two." He said, then yelled "We're ready!"

"Okay sir." The lady said.

"Can we get 3 bacon and egg breakfast tacos and—" He began, then turned to me.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"One each. Not the sausage though." I tell him.

"Make that 4 bacon and egg, and 1 potato and egg breakfast taco please!" He said.

"4 bacon and egg, and 1 potato and egg breakfast tacos. Is that correct?"

"Yeah!"

"Your total is $5.18, please pull up to the window."

I roll forward.

"Cheap."

_This isn't going to be any good._

"You'll see." He extended his credit card to me.

Good.

_I'm not paying for this crap._

A small Mexican lady popped up at the window.

"$5.18?"

I hand her the card, and she swiped it then gave it back.

I give it back to Austin, and when I look back to the window, our food is here.

"Have a nice day." She said.

I give the food to him, then start driving off.

"To the park?" Austin jokingly asked.

"Yeah."

We went over this last night when he asked me to breakfast.

Halfway thru the 10 minute drive, I check to make sure he's not eating anything.

Instead, he suddenly has 2 bottles of orange juice.

"Where'd you get those?" I ask, parking in the empty parking lot.

"My bag. I came prepared."

I can't help but laugh at how happy and confident he sounded.

We walk a little ways, then perch on some rocks.

I sit closer to the trash can, so I can quick get this garbage out of my mouth, and try to forget this ever happened.

"For you." He smiled, handing me my food, wrapped in thin aluminum foil.

"Hot!" I yelp.

"Sorry." He said, unwrapping his taco.

…

_Well here goes._

I take a bite, trying to not make it obvious that I don't wa—

…

…

_Hey!_

I take another bite.

…

This is good!

"You like it?" Austin asked, mouth half full.

…

"Yeah. This is delicious."

_Who knew!_

It's awesome! Egg, potato, in a soft taco tortilla, with pepper and something hot for flavor.

I quickly devour the rest of that one, and move to the bacon one.

I hear him laugh, but I ignore it.

…

…

I might have to do this more often.

_We._

…

We should definitely do this more often.

…

"Great idea." I say to him, as he drops the last bite of his taco in.

He smiled, then swallowed.

"Told you. And you were all prepared to not like it!"

"Was not!" I say defensively.

He laughed and shook his head. "I know that look you had. It's that same look when you don't approve of me doing something."

…

"Did not."

He smiled at me, then took my trash and threw everything away behind me.

"Okay…so…you know I'm not good at extemporaneous speaking." He said, then smiling cutely.

_I know what this is about._

The talk we didn't have yesterday.

"But we both know what this is about. So I'll just get to the point. Yeah, you twisted the truth about meeting Jordan and lead me on."

…

_Yeah._

I can't pull my eyes up from the ground.

"But it's not worth the last week. For sure. Nothing is. I love you, and one little misunderstanding isn't going to change that."

"It was more than a—" I begin, but he rushed over and picked me up, then silenced me with a kiss.

…

…

"Are we better? Or do I have to do more convincing?" He smiled.

"I can be up for that." I smile back.

He pulled me back in and kissed me again.

…

…

"You can't stop smiling can you?" he laughed.

"Nope." I smile, then grab him again.

(5 hours later)

"You're still mad." Chelsea said.

I bite the inside of my lip.

"I just wish they would pitch to him." I say diplomatically.

"You just want another baseball in your room." Jordan smiled at me.

"Nothing wrong with that." I smile at her.

Suddenly I feel myself getting lifted up and spun around,

"Oh?"

Austin smiled and set me down.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Mad you got walked again." Chelsea said behind us.

"Yeah." I smile.

Austin laughed. "Hi girls. How are you?"

"Great!" Jordan says, as Chelsea's boyfriend appeared.

She squealed and ran to him.

Austin hugged me, then asked. "To Corey's game?"

"To Corey's game." I say, then loop our hands.

We start walking towards the little league game quietly.

"Hope you weren't bored." Austin said.

"I wasn't. I had fun."

"I meant me. I didn't exactly do a whole lot." He clarified.

"Well yeah, but you made a couple of nice plays. And I got to stare at your butt. That's nice too." I smile up at him.

His eyeblack hides his face, so I can't tell if he blushed or not.

"I'm taking that as a compliment." He smiled.

"It is." I say, as we approach the stands.

Mom, Dad, Uncle Beck, Aunt Jade, plus Tori, Uncle Andre and Ellie are all here.

"Why's everyone here?" I walk up to mom's side.

Dad jumped, and Mom let out a cheer, then climbed down to us.

"You didn't hit one to our field! Failure!" Mom shook her finger, then smiled and hugged Austin.

"Sorry." Austin smiled.

"How many walks?" Ellie asked, as Jade waved to him.

"4." I grumble.

"That's no fun." Uncle Beck said.

Austin shrugged, and I spot Matt and Kevin talking with some girls about 20 feet to the right and two rows of bleachers up from everyone else.

"Don't stare please. We're trying to give them space." Dad said quietly.

"Ahh. Gotcha." Austin said, as Mom sat back down.

"I have Olivia by the way." Ellie suddenly said.

An arm and a giggle confirms her statement.

"Awesome." I hear Austin say, as Ellie props her up.

Olivia smiled, then spotted Austin.

Her eyes went wide, she squeaked and turned to Ellie's chest and curled up.

I hear Tori nervously laugh.

"I think I scared her." Austin said quietly.

Mom, Dad, plus Aunt Jade and Uncle beck all looked to Ellie, who had her head in Ellie's chest.

"It's just Austin! Your boyfriend!" Ellie smiled, trying to turn her back around.

Olivia stubbornly stayed still.

"Good game Six!" Two people yelled.

We both turned to see two of Austin's teammates walking to their cars.

Austin waved to them.

"Six. Is that your number?" Dad asked.

"Yeah." Austin shyly replied.

_Huh?_

"Why that number?" Mom asked.

"No reason." Austin replied too quickly.

_I know why._

"Too fast there Lone Ranger. Why?" Aunt Jade pressed.

"No reason."

"Suuuuure." Uncle Beck said, not looking away from the game.

"Why do you wear 6 Austin?" Aunt Tori asked, as Ellie tried to turn Olivia around.

She squeaked again, and turned away again.

"Sydney's mom. 5 platinum albums and a platinum EP. I'm gonna go clean off my face. I'll be back." Austin said quickly, then dashing off.

_Poof._

Mom and Dad are looking at where he was.

"Did he really just say that?" Mom asked quietly.

"I told you he's a huge fan. He used to wear 5. But ever since your last album, it was 6. Even before that officially went platinum." I say.

"Aww. How cute!" Tori gushed.

"It is sweet." Jade said.

Mom looks like she doesn't know what to do.

I hear Olivia make a loud noise, and look up to see her grabbing for me.

Ellie handed her to me, and I take her.

Olivia smiled and gently grabbed my hair.

"Hi." I smile at her, then look up.

"I'm gonna go meet him, then be back." I say.

"Okay." Mom smiled.

"Let's go." I smile at Olivia, who smiled and looks quite happy.

On the walk over, I see she's wearing tiny black leggings, and a shirt with a baseball on it.

"You look cute. You know that?" I smile, tweaking her nose.

She giggled, and grabbed my hand.

We finish walking over to the bathroom area, and wait outside the Men's restroom.

Before long, a huge guy wearing a black "6" uniform came out, and bent over to drink from the water fountain.

"Austin." I say, walking to him.

He straightened up, and turned.

Olivia made a very happy noise and reached for him.

"Hey! I'm back! How are you?" He smiled, as Olivia crawled onto him, and cooed happily.

Austin kissed her cheek and smiled.

I quickly kiss him and smile.

"Good game."

He laughed and rolled his eyes, then led us back to our seats.

"You look like a totally different person." Tori said in amazement, when we get back.

Austin lightly laughed. "Thanks."

"Is she still afraid?" Dad smiled, as Mom got up.

"I don't think so." He said, as Olivia has her head on his shoulder.

Then Mom poked his side happily.

"Hey."

"Hi!" Austin turned and smiled.

"You really chose your number after me?"

Suddenly Austin went very red, plus Uncle Andre, Jade and Aunt Tori smiled.

"Yeah."

Mom quickly hugged him softly. "Thank you. Means a lot. Didn't know you were such a huge fan."

"I…I am. That's why I'm always so nervous." He finally admits.

"Don't be. It's all good." Dad smiled at him.

"Mind if I post about it online? I'd like to." Mom asked him.

"That's fine. I…uhm…would like a picture later."

_FINALLY!_

"Right now? Sure!" Mom jumped, handing her phone to Dad.

"No…not right now. I meant later. Like at home. When I'm wearing normal stuff." He said shyly.

"Ok. Sure. Sounds great." Mom said, and then sat back down.

I smile at him, and he looks embarrassed.

"Austin Harper?"

I freeze up, and I can feel all the adults turn to look at us.

_Oh no._

"Yes?" Austin says, turning to face the man.

_Actually, it's 3._

All in slacks and dress shirts.

"I'm Steve DePodesta, GM of the Miami Marlins. I'm here about the draft next week?" The guy at the head of the group said.

One glance at everyone else, and I see that they're not even pretending to watch the game.

_They're staring at us._

"Hi sir. I'm kind of in the middle of something right now, as you can see." Austin said politely, gesturing to the Olivia. "Is this about those TV cameras?"

"Partly, yes. Why don't you want us to film you when you get chosen?" The man asked.

"Because, I'll be with friends and family, and I don't want them filmed. Plus the fact that you'll be wasting your pick on me." Austin said firmly.

"We're aware Austin. But the cameras are non-invasive, and you won't be able to tell they're there."

"I still don't want them. Plus it won't be my house I'll be watching the draft at." He replied.

I can feel everybody's tension.

_He's doing a good job of telling them no._

"Where will you be?"

"Her house. And you're not welcome sir." Austin said politely.

I hear Mom and Dad both get up.

"What's going on?" Mom asked.

"Ma'am, we're speaking with Austin here about draft arrangements, and signing with us."

"Draft?" Dad said.

"Major League Baseball Draft. I'm the GM of the Marlins."

"Well you suck!" I hear Kevin say.

Beck quickly yanked him away from the side of the bleachers, where he was standing with Matt and sat him down.

"Don't worry about that. I get it all the time." The guy said too smoothly. "But we'd like to make Austin the number 1 pick. And give him a hefty salary and signing bonus."

"Sir, I've told you many times. I don't care. I am not signing this year. Or the next 2 after that. You'll have to wait until my senior year to pick me. I'm not going." Austin said, showing signs of annoyance.

Olivia cuddled up to him happily.

"Austin, we know you'd like to stick around, but your home situation is a mess. You need money to make things work. You don't even have a car. $10 million dollars would make your situation a whole lot easier."

"Whoa!" Mom said.

"How do you know about my home situation sir?" Austin jumped at him, livid.

Mom grabbed Olivia away, and Dad had his hand on Austin's shoulder.

"We've spoken with several people, including your mother and they've informed us."

"That's none of your business." Austin growled, looking like he wants to punch the guys out.

Austin is about 4 inches taller than him, plus totally ripped.

"Do you want him here?" Dad asked Austin.

"No. I don't. We're farther away than when we started, and I didn't think it was possible." Austin stared him down.

"You need to go." Dad said, standing by Austin's side.

"We still need to—"

"NO! Go. Now." Mom jumped between the men and Austin.

The three men decided it was smart to walk away.

_Good._

Austin took Olivia back, and then took his spot by the bleachers back.

He stood there, leaned back, popped his back lightly, and then let out a low growl with his eyes closed.

"What happened?" Kevin asked, as Mom and Dad sat back down.

"Those guys want to draft me first overall next Thursday night." Austin said.

Before anyone else spoke up, Austin added "8 PM!" very sarcastically.

Aunt Jade, Aunt Tori, plus Uncle Beck and Uncle Andre all smile.

"You don't want to go?" Uncle Beck asked.

"No. And I won't go. I'm staying here. I've told them multiple times, too many times, that I won't sign. But they won't stop."

"Why not?" Matt asked.

"I've seen online that they say you're the best prospect in 10 years. I guess that's why." Jade said.

Austin nodded, and popped his neck.

Olivia jumped, then curled to him and cooed softly.

"Are you ok? I don't think you're supposed to pop like that." Mom said.

"It's ok." Austin said, voice low. "Just lactic acid."

"Corey's up." Dad said quickly.

"Let's go Corey!" Jade called out.

Everyone else just clapped.

PWING!

Everyone cheered as the ball landed in the outfield, and Corey stopped at first.

Olivia suddenly made a loud noise, and reached for her mom.

Austin happily handed her back.

"Are you really the best prospect in years?" Kevin asked Austin.

"Apparently so, that's what everyone has been saying." He replied, watching the next batter.

"Why are you staying? That's a lot of money." Tori said.

"It'll be there in 3 years. Plus I have a lot of things I need to do here. I'm not ready to stop having fun yet."

"Stop having fun?" Aunt Jade asked.

"Well, right now baseball is all fun. If I go prop, and it becomes my job, it'll be a lot harder to have fun."

…

The batter hits a long foul ball that curved foul, causing everyone to groan.

_Whoa._

That first base guy sure is talking a lot.

_He looks mad._

And Corey is talking back.

"Uhh…is anyone else watch first base?" Austin said, immediately after Corey elbowed the guy in the ribs, and then said something.

"Yeah…chatty. Here, tell me what you think." Mom said, handing Austin her phone.

I lean over and read over his shoulder.

"Baseball today. But more importantly, found out that AustinHarper6 chose his number for baseball because of all my platinum music! So sweet! I didn't know he was such a big fan, I just thought he got all nervous because I'm so well known. Makes sense now! :) #LoveYouAustin"

I look up to Austin, who is smiling softly.

"Thank you." Austin smiled, then handed Mom her phone back.

"No problem. Glad you like it." Mom said, then putting her phone in her purse.

PWING!

The crowd erupts, as the ball flew into the—

I turn at the sound of a more hysterical yell, and see Mom, Dad, Austin, Beck, Kevin and Matt all running towards—

_FIGHT!_

The first baseman for whatever reason has Corey on the ground and is punching—

_The batter crashed into him!_

Everybody on the field is running towards them!

Now Corey is on top, and absolutely beating him down!

_Don't cheer. It'll look bad._

Now Corey is getting pulled off by the other team.

_That's not fair! It's like 20 on 1!_

OH COME ON!

Finally the adults and coaches rush onto the field, and start pulling Corey out of the whole other team.

"Oh my gosh…" I hear Aunt Jade say, as Dad finally got to Corey, and Austin jumped between Corey and the others, looking ready to fight them all.

_I told him not to get into any more fights!_

I look to everyone else that is still here, and didn't run to Corey's side.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I don't know! I just looked up, and Corey was getting punched!" Aunt Jade said, as Olivia has her face in her mom's chest.

…

…

Everybody is getting ushered to the parking lot.

"C'mon." Aunt Jade said, getting up.

I follow everyone else to the car.

"—They said that as long as we leave and don't start anything else today, they won't punish anyone." Austin was telling Jade.

Mom is clinging to—

_COREY!_

I jump to his side and pull him into a big hug.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I ask.

His nose is bleeding, and bruises are already starting to form.

"I'm okay sissy." He somehow smiled at me.

"What happened?" Dad asked, and everybody got quiet.

"That guy, his name is Tye. He kept on talking about how Aunt Jade was ugly, and how Uncle beck looked like a girl. So I told him to shut up. He told me to be quiet. I elbowed him and said no. He elbowed me back, saying he was going to beat me up. I told him that he couldn't everybody was watching. Then Colby got that hit, I ran, he tripped me and started punching me."

Suddenly Aunt Jade had him in a big hug.

"Than kyou so much…you didn't have to do that…" She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah I did. I don't wanna hear anyone talk about you guys like that." He said, then looked to Mom and Dad.

"Am I in trouble? I know I'm not supposed to fight."

Mom bent down and smiled, then hugged him.

"I think we can let this one go." Dad said, as Mom smiled and hugged him.

I smiled, then suddenly was getting hugged from the side by Austin.

"I told you no more fights." I frown at him.

"I didn't get in a fight. That was Corey. I just was ready to beat them off if any of them tried to get a second crack at him. They got him pretty good." Austin said slightly defensively.

"Thanks Austin." Corey said quietly, holding an icepack to the side of his face.

"No problem. Next time, send them my way. I think I can handle the fighting thing pretty good."

Everyone laughed, including Mom and Dad, but I swatted his chest.

"No fighting." I order him.

"Okay then, maybe not. Sorry."

Everyone laughed again, and Corey looked to me.

"Sissy…c'mon." He frowned at me.

I simply grab him and hug him again.

"No fighting for you either. Or you two." I turn to Matt and Kevin.

"No promises…okay." Kevin started, then seeing Mom's glare, stopped.

"Gaa!" Olivia reached for Austin, who happily took her.

"So now what?" Tori asked everyone.

"I don't know. I could get some stuff at the store for dinner. If that's alright with everyone." Dad said.

"Yay!" Ellie, Kevin, Corey and Matt all cheered.

"Okay then. Sounds like we have a plan." Beck joked.

Austin smiled. "I can be your pack mule if you'd like."

All of the adults laughed.

"Sure. You and Sydney are drafted." Dad said.

"Can we come?" Matt asked quickly, as Kevin tickled Olivia.

Olivia giggled and smiled at him.

"Sure. But we keep Olivia." Mom said.

"Can I go?" Corey asked.

Dad looked to Mom, who looked nervous.

"PLeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeee?" Corey smiled happily at them, looking like he hadn't just got punched by a guy twice his size almost, then 20 other people.

"Fine. Keep that ice on your face." Mom gave in.

"Yay!" Kevin said, then everyone ran to my SUV.

"We'll be back." Austin gave Olivia back.

Olivia cried out and reached for him.

"I'll be back. You're still stuck with me." Austin smiled.

She giggled, and Austin turned to my mom.

"We'll be back later."

"Be safe." Dad ordered me, handing me his credit card.

"I will."

"Bye!" Aunt Jade waved, and Uncle Beck smiled.

(A/N: So…hi? How's everybody? Good? Great. I know a lot of you are mad, and wondering "WHERE IS HE?!". I have a good explanation. I didn't know until I was on the ground at my new place, that I didn't have internet connection. Like any…at all. I was going to post this Tuesday, but that didn't happen. I'm trying to work out a router, so I can get back to my thing, but I'm actually really busy, looking for a real job and stuff haha. I'm going to update as much as possible, when I can. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Sorry about the wait. Next time won't be nearly as long. I promise. –James)


	25. Tough Love

Robbie POV

I sip my coffee and watch as the host on TV talked about a scientific "breakthrough".

_I'd love to see what they have up their sleeve this time._

They've already eliminated 65% of all breast cancer deaths, and decreased the odds of lung cancer killing you.

The words "Alzheimer's" pops up on screen, and both Cat and I go "Ohhh…"

_That would make sense._

They've been working on that and diabetes for years. Basically Sydney's whole life. Messing with DNA, cloning embryos, all sorts of crazy science, and all its gotten them is deeper into this hole.

They figured out that most diseases aren't just a DNA thing. It's RNA, chemicals, even going all the way back to conception.

Everybody's mind was blown when they released the details of a study about a guy in China, that had every single possible susceptibility for lung cancer, except for one.

And he didn't have it.

Scientists basically made the poor dude a lab rat, and isolated the one factor he didn't have.

Then, once they pieced that puzzle together, they called a press conference and claimed they had beaten lung cancer.

But there was only one problem. Which soon turned into multiple problems.

They started testing people for that one susceptibility when looking for lung cancer.

You would assume that, based off that research that if you triggered that susceptibility, you were probably going to get lung cancer. Right?

WRONG!

The cart was about 50 miles ahead of the horse, proved by the fact that the percentage of lung cancer deaths increased by 20%.

Doctors, blinded by the glory of their "discovery" were looking for one thing. And missing the easy stuff, which lead to a lot of people dying.

Long story short, that press conference of "We Beat Lung Cancer" is laughed at now. Literally laughed at. The doctors that made that proclamation?

Penniless. Sued by the families of people that died because their assumption, which was taken and ran with by many doctors, and essentially caused them to be misdiagnosed.

The doctor's stories are really sad. Out of the team of 50, 8 killed themselves. They couldn't handle the pressure. About 15 moved out of the United States to avoid paying the families, and are now fugitives.

The rest live in labs, have paid off the families to the best of their abilities, and are working, for the rest of their lives I assume to keep paying them off. They'll never pay off the $30 Billion left on the bill, but I guess they have to at least try.

Enough about all that depressing stuff. Ugh, I don't even know why I went there. Moving on.

"Sydney still not up?" Cat asked me.

"Yeah." I say.

Today is June 4th. The day we need to go to Sacramento to meet Megan.

"When are you going to wake her up?"

"Soon. We need to leave in about an hour and a half." I say. "Do you know when she got back last night?"

"No. It was late though. After 2. That's when I came to bed."

I lay my head back onto the pillows and groan.

"She is not going to be a happy camper. Especially since she didn't listen when I told her about this trip for the next week."

"That's her fault. And you can't cancel or reschedule, she is only here the one day." Cat said.

"I know. I'll be back." I get to me feet reluctantly.

"Good luck!"

My ankles pop the whole way up the stares, and give way to the sound of Sydney snoring.

_Don't smile, don't laugh._

I lightly knock on the door.

"Sydney…wake up."

…

…

I knock again, this time a little louder.

"Sydney. Wake up."

"What?" I hear her say.

"You need to get up. We have to leave for Sacramento soon, and I assume you want to shower."

"Sacramento? What are you talking about?" She asked, sounding awake.

"The trip I've been telling you about for a week? C'mon. I'll meet you downstairs with breakfast after you shower." I say, then go back downstairs to the kitchen and get out the cinnamon rolls.

"Is she up?" Cat asked me, going to the Couric machine and starting another cup of coffee.

"I'm pretty sure, she's at least awake. What kind of coffee are you getting?" I ask.

"French Vanilla."

"Ahh. Good choice." I smile.

"We're down to 6 cups, so we'll need to go buy more." She said, as I hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Ok. I can do that tomorrow." I volunteer.

_Corey will want to come with me._

"Morning." I hear Cat say cheerfully, and I turn to see Sydney in a big t-shirt and nothing else.

_I assume she's wearing shorts._

Modest girl.

"Morning. I'm not going to Sacramento." Sydney immediately said.

"Huh?" I blurt out.

"I'm staying here today."

"No you're not. Robbie's ex girlfriend is meeting you both in Sacramento. We told you all week that it was today. So you're going." Cat said, glaring at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask.

"Nothing. No reason." She said.

"Nobody told me about this." Sydney immediately stepped up.

"Yeah, I did. And your mom did once." I say.

"Just once!"

I turn and glare at Cat.

_Not helping._

"I'm not going. You can't make me go." Sydney immediately said.

"Syd, you asked me to set this up. I did. Danielle is a very busy woman, and we can't stand her up." I say firmly.

"Yeah, you can call her and say we're not coming. I'm sure she'll be happy to have a free hour or two."

I frown, and her mom snapped "Sydney!"

"No. I'm not doing that. I cannot call her anyway, because I don't have her phone number."

"Why not?" Sydney demanded.

"I didn't put it in my phone at your mother's request." I tell her.

"Why not?" Sydney asked her mother.

"Well, let me put it this way. Would you like it if Austin kept his exes number?" Cat said.

"Keep him out of this! Your logic is stupid mom!"

"Ok, bad example. Don't talk to your mother like that." I tell her.

"I'm tired Dad. I was up until 4 AM working on my music. And you woke me up to go meet your stupid ex girlfriend? I mean come ON!" Sydney said in frustration.

"If you would have listened earlier in the week, we wouldn't have had this problem." I say.

"And don't yell. The boys are sleeping." Cat said calmly, as the Couric beeped.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going." Sydney stared me down.

"Why don't you want to go?" I ask. "You were so keen on meeting her a couple of months ago."

"No I wasn't! You just scheduled it!"

I turn and look to Cat. "Honey, back me up here."

"No can do Robbie. I wasn't there. Because you didn't want me to be." Cat glared at me.

_That's why she's mad._

She wanted to be involved.

That, and the fact that we're going to meet my ex, without her.

I open my mouth to apologize, but Sydney beat me to it.

"See? Your own wife doesn't even want me to go!"

I whip back around and stare down Sydney.

"Okay. You've found the line Sydney. Why are you so mad?" I ask.

"I'm not mad!" She hotly replied.

"Yeah you are! Are we missing something again?" Cat asked.

"No. I did plan to spend the day with Austin. AFTER…I slept in! But thanks for ruining that!" She snapped at me.

"Ok. For the second time. Don't talk to me like that Sydney. I'm your Dad, and you can't yell at me." I frown at her.

She took a step back and briefly look revolted.

"You? MY DAD? We've already talked about this. YOU'RE NOT MY DAD! Stop bossing me around like I'm a child! I'M STAYING!" She screamed.

"Sydney Jade Valentine!" Cat jumped in.

Austin suddenly flew in from nowhere, box in hand and placed it on the counter.

He then covered her mouth, and dragged her away.

_What?_

I then look over to Cat.

"Did you hear the door?" I ask her.

Cat shook my head.

"What are you yelling about?" I hear Austin say quietly.

Cat motioned for me to be quiet.

"They want me to go to Sacramento! For no good reason!"

"For that woman you wanted to meet right?" Austin said.

_I knew she told him!_

"But today we're supposed to be together all day and be lazy! I can't just leave!" Sydney countered.

"I can wait. It's a Tuesday, and I'm free tomorrow too. You know you just got yourself into trouble right?"

"Not that much." Sydney said defensively.

I look up suddenly.

_I heard footsteps._

"—at them for no good reason! I heard them tell you last Saturday about this trip! Plus you yelled about your dad not being your dad so loud the whole house heard!" Austin said, sounding angry.

"Austin?" I hear Corey's voice.

I silently yell out "SHIT!" and bite my lip.

_She's really in trouble now._

"Hey bud. Good morning."

"Why are you here?" Corey asked quietly, as footsteps drifted to us.

"I brought breakfast for everyone. It's in the kitchen man."

"Yay!" I hear Kevin and Corey both say, then more footsteps come downstairs.

Corey came in first, as the timer went off for the rolls.

"Mommy!" Corey ducked under my arm, as I was getting the rolls.

_I didn't make enough for everyone because it was just supposed to be me and Syd._

Just 4.

I hear Cat talking, and Kevin appeared and cheered "Cinnamon Rolls! Score Corey!"

"Yay! Daddy!" Corey smashed into me, just as Austin and Sydney reappeared.

"Hi. Morning." Austin said to Cat.

"Hey Austin. What'd you bring?"

"Breakfast tacos. I thought you guys would like them." He smiled, and then waved to me.

"I haven't had breakfast tacos in forever." I say. "Good idea."

"What are they?" Corey bounced, as Kevin got a cinnamon roll.

"Either potato or bacon and egg in a little tortilla. You can add stuff like salsa or peppers. It's really good." Austin smiled, as Sydney grabbed one and quickly dug in.

"Cool. Daddy, can you help me with my bed? The covers got messed up again." Corey said to me.

Kevin quickly gave him a odd look, and I fight to keep an even face.

"Okay bud, I'll be right back." I say to the room, then slip by Sydney and follow Corey upstairs and to his room.

"Daddy?" I hear him say, as I walk in.

"Is everything ok?"

His even facial expression nearly makes my heart crack.

"Yeah bud…what do you mean?" I ask, sitting on his unmade but perfectly fine bed.

"I…Kevin and I didn't mean to, but Sydney woke us up with her yelling." He said, looking at the ground.

"Oh. I'm sorry bud. We'll talk to her about that." I say to him, as he comes and reaches for a hug.

I pull him in and he hugs me tightly.

"Why did Sydney say you're not her dad? I don't understand." He asked me quietly, still hugging me.

His question takes my breath away, and the bottom falls right out of my stomach.

"Nothing bud. She's just mad that we have to go to Sacramento."

"Why do you have to go daddy?"

"It's for her music bud." I say.

Suddenly Corey looked sad, and his shoulders slumped.

"Why is she always working on her music away from home daddy? I miss her."

I quickly hug him again.

"Oh buddy…it's ok. She just really loves music and wants to be like mommy. And that takes a long time."

"So she'll be gone more?"

"Yeah bud."

…

"She loves music more than me. Doesn't she?" Corey said quietly.

"What? No Corey! Absolutely not. Your mother and I would make her stop if that was true. She loves you and Kevin more than anything. I promise."

"As much as Austin?"

I smile and laugh, and Corey smiled.

"That's a different kind of love bud. Now do you really need help with your bed?" I stand up, and Corey popped up too.

"No, not really."

I smile, then turn and quickly make his bed.

When I turn, my 8, soon to be 9 year old son is smiling from ear to ear.

_I did just save him a chore._

"Thanks Daddy!"

"No problem Core—"

My phone sounded out from its spot in my pocket.

_Unknown Number_

"Go get breakfast bud, I'll be right down." I tell Corey, then answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Robbie! It's Danielle, how are you?"

I check over my shoulder for Corey, then say "Danielle, hi! I'm ok. What's up?"

"I'm okay, but I have bad news." She sighed.

"Ok. Is everything ok?" I ask.

"Well, the governor cancelled on me because he needs more time to crunch the numbers."

"Figures." I grumble.

"You're not a fan I see."

"I voted for the other guy. Is that it?" I ask.

"No, the President is making me check out one of his work projects, so I can't come today."

…

"Oh. Okay, I understand. Duty calls." I joke, adding a laugh on the end.

_Hopefully that didn't sound forced._

"I'm really sorry." She whined.

I roll my eyes. "It's okay. Sydney wanted to spend the day with her boyfriend and was talking back to Cat and I. So I guess it works out."

"Oh. Well yeah. I guess so. Maybe we can meet up another time?" She asked.

"Maybe. I'll email you." I say.

_Not._

"Okay. I don't have much time off, but I will definitely swing by home and let you know when that is."

"Great." I say.

"Uh huh. Well I gotta go Robbie, talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye."

I don't even hang onto the line long enough to hear her goodbye and hang up.

_Well…_

I don't think we'll ever speak again.

We missed our window.

…

I walk back downstairs to everybody eating.

All the rolls are gone, and most of the breakfast tacos too.

"Your mother and I need to see you two." I say to Sydney and Austin.

"Okay." Austin said, mouth full as Sydney leads the way to our bedroom.

I'm the last one in, and shut the door.

"I'm sorry!" Sydney immediately yelped.

I give her a simple stare, and sit opposite cat on the edge of our bed.

"Let me talk. Then we'll get into that." I say.

…

"Danielle just called to cancel."

Sydney pumped her fist and said "Yesss."

"Stop that!" I bark at her, and she quickly stopped.

"The governor stalled for more time, and the president reassigned her to oversee a work project. So she isn't meeting us.

"The president. Of the United States?" Austin asked, looking stunned.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"She wanted to reschedule, but we'll talk about that later." I say.

"Why?" Sydney blurted out.

"Because. You don't want to meet her and straighten things out." I frown at her.

"I do too! Not today though."

"You can't have it both ways. So stop. If you want her email, ask and I'll give it to you."

"Can I have it?" She asked.

"No." Cat said quickly.

"Guess not." I say.

"Why not?" Sydney asked.

"Because, she had her chance. I didn't want her to meet you in the first place. She told Robbie to leave you and me. I'd be fine if she got hit by a truck. I don't like her at all. So since she had to cancel, I'm going to have Robbie delete her email. And block her number." She looked to me.

"It was a unknown number. She masked it."

"Figures. Bitch." She said.

Austin's eyes went wide, and Sydney looked surprised.

"So now I'm going to go to the store and pick up whatever we need. But before we go, I want to talk about our discussion earlier."

"I said I'm sorry." Sydney quickly said.

Cat let out one quick, harsh laugh. "Like that's going to help. You just want to get out of trouble."

"But—"

"Don't care." I jump in. "Your mother and I tolerated you yelling at us once about not trusting you and Austin. And maybe we deserved it. We're sorry about that. Beck, Jade, Tori, Andre, even your mother and I, we all apologized." I say.

Sydney looks nervous.

"But you don't talk to your mother and I like that. It's unacceptable anytime, but especially in my house. I understand you just wanted to be together today, which is fine. But you don't yell at us and pitch a fit like a 5 year old."

"Did not!" Sydney looked affronted.

"Yes you did!" Cat and I both say.

I smile, then look to Cat.

"How long?"

"A week." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Sydney quickly asked.

"You're grounded." I say.

"WHAT?" She shrieked.

"For a week. Go get your keys."

"But—"

"Now!" Cat snapped at her.

Sydney let out a shriek, turned to the door, swung it open and slammed it shut.

Leaving Austin looking quite antsy.

"Sorry about this." I say.

"I…I understand. But man she's mad." He said, looking at the door and taking a step back.

"I'm adding a day for slamming the door." Cat said, not sounding happy.

"Cosigned." I say.

…

I can hear Sydney storm back down, then reenter.

She shoved the keys into my hand, scowling.

When I switch hands with the keys, I'm bleeding slightly.

"You're grounded from driving for 8 days." I say, going to her car keys and starting to take it off the hook.

"8?" She yelped.

"Extra day for slamming the door." Cat said.

"That's not—"

"AAHHHPPP!" I cut her off. "One more comment, and I take away your phone."

She quickly shut her mouth, then calmly asked "Why?"

I sigh to myself.

"Because, Corey didn't need his bed fixed. He asked me what you meant when you screamed that I wasn't your dad."

I hear Cat gasp, and Austin immediately tensed up.

Sydney went pale.

"Kevin heard it too. And you know what I had to do Sydney?" I ask.

…

"What?"

"I had to lie to his face and say you were talking out of anger." I look at her, not bothering to hide how upset I am.

_I had to lie to Corey to cover her ass._

"Now Austin is certainly welcome, and he can stay as long as he can today. But Cat, me or somebody will have to drive him home. Not you." I say.

"How did you get here today?" Cat quickly asked.

"My grandma dropped me off." He smiled shyly.

"Great. Now I'm gonna go snag some breakfast, then go run errands." I say.

"No more breakfast." Sydney blurted out.

_Are you serious?_

I harshly laugh, and then sigh. "Of course there isn't. Fine. I'll be back later." I say, and then turn to Cat.

"I'm taking her SUV, just so you know."

"Okay, drive safe." She smiled at me.

I smile back, then slip out and quickly leave the house.

_I hate having to use tough love._


	26. Ex Marks The Spot

Robbie POV

"So have things settled down around here?" Tori joked, getting a laugh out of Andre.

Cat grudgingly smiled.

"Yeah, Sydney got her keys back 2 days early, so everything is back to normal."

"Why early?" Jade asked me, sipping on the margarita she made herself.

"She was on her best behavior, did some extra stuff around the house and didn't complain about any of it." I say, smiling to myself.

I look over everyone's shoulders, and see that the boys are still playing some game with a baseball.

The girls are still tanning.

And Austin is the only one in the pool, playing with Olivia.

The sound of her giggling makes Tori and Andre smile.

_She loves Austin._

We have no idea why, but her parents certainly aren't questioning it. But Olivia is on her best behavior with Austin.

Any time he's around, she's not fussy, she's quiet and eats like a good girl.

When he's gone. She can be a pain in the butt.

Just like Sydney was.

_Bossy._

_Grumpy._

_Queen of everything._

She's used to it being all about her at home. That's why Tori and Andre have been coming over a lot recently.

To get her used to not being the only kid around.

In general, with every one of the kids around, she's good.

She loves Corey, and is by far the most comfortable with him out of the boys.

She keeps falling asleep on her dear Aunts laps when they watch TV together, which makes Syd and Ellie fall apart.

"That's good. I'm just surprised she acted out." Beck said.

"Yeah, totally." Cat replied. "She went thru her 'rebellious' phase without a bump in the road."

"I'm telling you, it's Austin." Andre smiled.

"Really going out on a limb there." Beck rolled his eyes.

"I know, but I can still take credit for it."

"How's Corey taking Sydney leaving to do music stuff?" Tori asked me.

"Alright. She's been a lot more outgoing with him and Kevin. Kevin thinks she's being weird, but Corey doesn't mind." I reply.

Cat is giving me her stink eye from across the couch.

"You still upset?" Jade asked her.

"No, just worried."

"Corey. I get it." Tori interjected.

"Hey, what was I supposed to do?" I say defensively. "He's 8 years old! Way too young to even comprehend the facts!" I say.

"I know. You did the right thing on paper." Cat replied.

"But you don't like it." I cut off her next point.

_We've already talked about this._

"So when will you tell him? And Kevin for that matter?" Beck asked.

"2 years is the plan right now. Kevin'll be 14, Corey will be 10."

"That's still young man." Andre countered.

"We're not betting on them being as laid back as Sydney. So we're planning on being proactive." I say.

"That's what you guys did last time." Jade said.

"Technically. Not really." Cat said, sipping her own margarita.

"It worked." Beck shrugged.

"Not helping!" Tori and Jade both snapped at him.

"I don't care what either of you say. He's too young. We are waiting." I say, clearly saying that the conversation is over.

Everyone either sipped their drinks, then turned and watching Olivia splash around in the pool.

Austin made a silly face, then briefly dunked them both in the water.

When they came up, Olivia was giggling, and Austin was smiling.

"They really get along well together." Cat commented.

"Yup. I think Austin has two girlfriends." Tori smiled.

"You're probably right." Beck said.

"You don't mind having Austin over here so much?" Jade turned to Cat and I.

"No, we don't really leave them alone for more than 10 minutes, and they're in the phase that they just want to be together 24/7." Cat said, waving her hand.

"Fun phase." Andre poked Tori in the ribs.

Suddenly the speakers rang out.

_Doorbell._

We have it set up so that if nobody is in the house to hear it, it rings out back here so we hear it."

"I got it. Does anybody want a drink while I'm up?" I ask.

Everyone shakes their heads no, so I simply walk inside and straight to the door.

I open it.

"Uhh, hello?" I say.

It's a brunette woman in a dark gray tshirt and jeans.

_Even though it's like 90 degrees out._

"Robbie! You look great! How are you?"

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" I immediately ask.

_Nobody is supposed to know this is where I live._

She looked at me, dumbfounded for a moment.

"You don't recognize me?"

…

"No. Should I?"

She frowned at me. "It's me. Danielle."

_WHAT?_

Before I can speak, she snaps "Your ex girlfriend?"

"Oh. Yeah. Hi!" I smile, trying to hide my shock.

_How is she here?!_

"Can I come in? or are we going to just stand here and chat?" She glared at me.

"Sure, come in. Drink?" I ask, leading her to the back.

"Water is fine." She said, as Beck and Jade hop to their feet, and Cat turned around.

She's at the door when I open it.

"Uhm, everyone." I announce to the adults. "This is Danielle."

Everybody's jaw dropped.

Except Cat's.

"Ok. How'd you find our house?" She snapped.

"I can get basically any information I want Cat. I oversee the IRS, so I just grabbed your tax records." Danielle shrugged, as I nervously walk to the mini fridge by the cooler and get out a water for her.

"Is that legal?" Jade asked, as everyone sat down.

"It is as long as word doesn't get out."

Cat scowled, but kept her mouth shut.

"Sorry I didn't call. Wanted it to be a surprise." She smiled.

"I…no problem." Tori smiled.

…

"Sorry, I have no clue what to say." Beck said, looking sheepish.

_It is a shock._

"No problem. Is Sydney home? She's the one that wanted to see me if I recall correctly." She stared me down.

"Yeah, she's tanning. Who are you?" Austin asked, suddenly out of the pool and holding Olivia.

Danielle turned, and her eyes went wide.

_Yeah._

Almost 6 foot. Muscular. 6 pack.

Everything a girl wants in a guy.

_It's like Sydney ordered him online._

Even got the good personality and everything.

The real deal.

"I…uhhhm…I'm Danielle. Robbie's—"

"Ex girlfriend. I know who you are." Austin cut her off, actually not looking pleased.

He handed Olivia, who is wrapped in a towel to Andre.

"I'm Austin, Sydney's boyfriend." He smiled, then sitting across from me and next to her.

"Oh. I heard online that she had a boyfriend. Didn't know you were a model though."

"I'm not. Baseball player. I thought you were busy doing Treasury Secretary stuff." He said to her.

"I was, but the president ordered me to take some personal time. So I came home, and am seeing family, with a short field trip here." Danielle said, then sipping her water.

_She never kicked that nervous habit._

Funny how Austin intimidates her.

One look around to the others, and they are all surprised at how Austin is acting.

Cat is still glaring at her.

"The president huh? What is he like?" Tori asked.

"Task oriented. You have to be, otherwise the 22 hour days would consume you. Plus you have to love meetings and briefings."

"Sounds bad." Beck said.

"I think the job is too much for any one man. Maybe back in the 1800's one man could do it, but nowadays it's too big. I've been advocating that the vice president takes over certain aspect of the job, so the president can breathe. But apparently you need a constitutional amendment for that." She frowned.

"Mom, who's this?"

Everyone spun around to Sydney, who was holding her book in her hands and looking at Danielle.

"This is Danielle. Who you and your father were supposed to meet last week. But didn't." Cat growled at Danielle.

"Oh. Hi!"

Danielle simply popped up and hugged her.

"Hi! You're all grown up. Wow." She smiled, then sat down.

Sydney gave her an odd look, then sat next to Austin.

"Uhh…yeah. I guess. Aren't you supposed to be busy?" She asked.

"Prez ordered her to relax. She's with family, with a detour here." Austin summed everything up succinctly.

Danielle nodded. "So you guys are dating? Congratulations."

"Thanks." Sydney said shyly.

"I hear that you're recording music like your mom. How's that coming?"

Behind them, Jade made an outraged noise.

Cat hissed into my ear "How the fuck does she know this?"

I shrug defensively.

"Yeah. Uhm, it's ok. Nothing too big yet. Just trying to find my voice." Sydney said

"Wonderful. I'll keep an eye out for when something comes out." Daniele smiled.

Austin smiled at Sydney, who blushed lightly and smiled back.

"So, real quick Sydney. I wanted to ask what you know about…your father and I." Danielle began.

_Oh boy._

"Uhm…everything. I think. Right?" She appealed to me.

Danielle turned to me. "How much?"

"I gave her all the main plot points." I tell her.

"So you didn't say that we slept together." Danielle bit at me.

Austin immediately looked shocked, and Sydney went bright red.

"I didn't think that level of detail was necessary Danielle. That's between you and me as far as I'm concerned." I say to her.

I really appreciate her letting everyone else HEAR THAT!

"Well I thought that they might need to know. Seeing how they are teenagers, and teenagers have hormones." Danielle replied.

I have to grab Cat's wrist to prevent her from pouncing on her.

"We've already discussed that. No need to parent." I say coolly.

_Back. OFF._

She's already annoyed me in the 10 minutes she's been here.

"Just covering my bases."

"Speaking of bases, let me cover one of mine. Did you really want dad to leave me?" Sydney asked.

"First off, he's not your dad. And yes, that was my opinion at the time." Danielle smiled.

"He is my dad. I don't care what you say. He was there, and you weren't. So there. Can you stop piling on him?" Sydney said, eyes blazing.

_Whoa Syd._

"Go Sydney!" Jade cheered.

Danielle turned and stared at Jade.

"Why so hostile? Just saying." Jade smiled at her.

"Well, Robbie dumped me right before I flew to Europe. So there." Danielle said.

"No, you and I were fighting for weeks leading up to that. It was mutual." I say quickly.

"Can you stop twisting things?" Cat backed me up.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are." Sydney and Austin monotoned together, then smiled.

Danielle turned to face Syd again.

"Are you always so rebellious?"

Sydney quietly laughed.

"This is rebellious?"

Cat smiled. "It's not!"

"Yeah it is. And you're acting like your mother." Danielle frowned at her.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Austin observed.

"It is." Danielle scoffed at him. "I guess nothing really has changed."

"Except 16 years, everybody growing up and being successful, yeah. I guess you're right." I roll my eyes.

Danielle popped to her feet.

"Yeah. Says the failure who let a baby chain him to a superstar."

I pop up as well.

"Failure? You're still stuck on the fact that my comedy tour isn't anything aren't you?" I say.

"Yeah. Because it's not."

Sydney suddenly got to her feet. "You're out of your mind. He's hilarious. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"You are aware of how much he hurt his so called career for you aren't you?"

Austin suddenly got to his feet as well.

"Yeah, we are. We all are. And it worked out for everyone involved."

"Are you sure?" She asked him.

"Danielle?" I ask calmly. "Can you look out past the pool for me?"

She turned and looked where the boys are running around.

"The blonde haired one and the black shirt. Those are my two boys. It worked out."

"Are they like you?" She asked me.

"Not right now, no."

"Good." She said snarkily.

"HEY!" Cat and Tori yelped.

Sydney turned to me. "How did you date her?"

"I don't know." Danielle smiled at me.

"Ok. I think you should go. It was nice seeing you." I say.

"Oh no Robbie Shapiro. Not yet. We're not—"

"Yeah we are." Sydney said, arms crossed.

"Quiet Sydney, you don't—"

"NO! GO!" Ellie popped up from nowhere, and started pushing her out.

Austin grabbed the back door, and Ellie kept pushing.

Sydney and I followed all the way to the front.

"I'm locking this. If you try to get in, I'm calling the cops." I say, as Ellie let her go and hopped back inside.

"I had a good time." Sydney smiled.

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Have fun keeping that one down Robbie."

"Bye." I slam the door in her face, then lock it.

Then we all walk back outside.

"I'm sorry about that." I apologize, shutting the door.

"Apology accepted." Cat smiled, then hugged me.

I hug her back.

_I think I'm on her good side._

Finally.

"I wonder why she was so hostile?" Sydney asked.

"She doesn't like me. She never really did. I guess she never let it go." Her mom said.

"That's sad." Austin frowned.

"I'm gonna keep reading." Ellie said.

Before she walked away, I sneak a hug.

"Thanks Ellie."

She smiled at me, then walked back to her chair.

"So now what?" Andre asked.

"Well, I have 2 hours before the Marlins waste their first pick on me. And I have to ignore a ton of controversy." He sighed.

"That's tonight?" Cat asked.

Austin nodded.

"Why are you staying?" Andre asked.

"Family, school, Sydney, not being ready yet, not wanting to go pro. Whole bunch of stuff."

"You know, if it's just Sydney that's ok. We'll understand." Cat grinned at him.

Austin suddenly went red, and Sydney giggled.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss school much." He admits, causing everyone to laugh.

"You have a date with a pool." Sydney smiled at him.

"I do?"

Sydney smiled. "Yup."

"Did Olivia set it up?"

"Nope." Sydney replied, at the edge of the pool.

Then she pushed him in.

I barely hear him laugh, then the splash.

Everyone laughed.

Except Ellie, who got covered with water.

"HEY!"

She quickly got up and went over to Sydney. "Him, not me."

"Eh, you're an item." She shrugged, then pushed Sydney in.

Sydney let out a scream, just as Austin surfaced.

He turned right into Sydney elbow, and both of them went down.

"OOH!" We all say.

That looked bad.

"I'm sorry! Are you ok?" Sydney yelped, holding Austin's face.

"Yeah, she's coming in though." He smiled at Ellie.

Who screamed and ran.

Austin took two massive steps, then jumped out of the water.

_He did it again!_

"Did he just do that?" Jade asked in disbelief.

Austin easily chased her down.

"NOO!" Ellie screamed and kicked.

"Bye bye!" Austin tossed her into the pool.

SPLASH!

I looked back to Austin, to see him helping Sydney out.

Then suddenly his back buckled and he tumbled in, head over heels.

Revealing Corey, Kevin and Matt.

"Yeah!" They all cheered.

Everybody burst into laughter, and every Sydney smiled as she heaved Austin up, Ellie on his back and looking mad.

"Okay. You guys are next." Austin smiled.

"Run!" Kevin yelped, as the other two scattered.


	27. Amethyst

Sydney POV

"Can you please add more pace to it?" I ask.

Beside me, Ellie sips her combination of Apple Juice and Big Bull energy drink.

…

…

"No…" I sigh quietly.

"What didn't you like?" Brad, one of the techs asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't sound right." I say, feeling awful.

This is my recording. My music.

And I don't like it.

Brad smiles at me.

"It's ok. Don't feel bad."

"I do. This is all mine." I say.

"Don't." He says reassuringly. "Your mother used to change course halfway thru sessions. This is a piece of cake."

"Maybe that's why your mom usually does stuff at home." Ellie says, speaking for the first time in hours.

"That's mostly vocals though. She does do mixes and stuff, but most of the hardcore work is done here."

"Oh." I say.

_Didn't know that._

…

Brad popped to his feet and walked to the door.

"Who might you be?" He asked.

I look up and see Austin, still in his baseball uniform.

I quickly pop up and run into a hug.

I hear "I'm Austin, her boyfriend."

"Oh! Well then, I think it's break time." Brad says, as I look up and smile.

_He took off his eye black before he came._

"Thanks." I smile at Brad.

He smiled, then walked past us and down the hall.

Ellie followed.

Both Austin and I turn and watch Ellie.

"Did I miss something?" He asked, still looking down the hall as Ellie took a left.

"No. Not that I'm aware of." I say, still looking down the hall.

Austin shrugged, then let go.

I quickly do the same, and lead him into the studio.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys. But Felipe wanted to know where I was going so he could drop me and get to his date night. "

"Makes sense. How'd it go?" I ask.

"Struck out."

_Oh._

I know how his game went then.

_In his mind it's a failure._

"Other than that?" I ask.

"2 homeruns and a double that was my 3rd home run, but the ump was blind and called it a double."

"Huh? How can a home run be a double?" I ask.

I'm lost.

"It hit the top of the wall. If a ball hits the yellow line on the top of the wall, then bounces over, it's a homerun. But this idiot umpire missed it." Austin frowned.

He's mad.

_He never calls anyone or anything stupid or an idiot._

Mom said it best on splashface a few days ago. She said Austin was "agreeable".

"Oh. Well that sucks. Were scouts there?"

"Tons. Also, Kevin and Matt had a game today. Did you know?" He asked me.

"Yeah, but I decided to come here instead. Did they say hi?" I ask.

"Of course, your Mom hugged me. And they invited me for dinner at 8."

I instinctively check my phone to see it's 7:00.

_I'll have to leave in 15 minutes in order to make in home in time._

"Oh. Ok. We can leave soon, I just have to tell Brad soon."

"Okay." Brad suddenly said, peeking around the door.

"It's ok?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'll get what we've got together and send it your way if you want to mess with it at your place later."

"Thank you!" I say.

"No prob Syd, see you next week."

"You too!" I say, getting Austin to smile.

…

"So…this is where the magic is made huh?" He asked, getting to his feet and walking to the switchboard.

I quickly take a picture of Austin's back, then say "Yep. What do you think?"

I open my Splashface app as he says "I…I kinda expected something fancier."

"Fancier?" I say, focused on my phone.

I post the picture with the saying "He has no clue what he's doing. But he's still so happy lol. AustinHarper6."

"Yeah, like more glitz, glamour. Not this simple."

"Simple?" I yelp. "That's not simple!"

There are hundreds of switches!

"Yeah, but I thought there would be more stuff in here."

…

"You don't need more. Booth there, wires transfer the audio to the switchboard and computers. Seats for people and a mini fridge."

"What's in the fridge?" he asked.

I smile. "You're hungry. Let's go."

"Ooh good. I'm starved." He jumped up.

"I wonder where Ellie is." I say.

"I'm here!"

I turn and see Ellie at the door waving.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Austin asked, as I grab my purse and phone.

"Bathroom. How are you Mr. Troublemaker?"

I'm guessing she tried getting some laughs out of that.

"I'm fine." Austin said simply.

I bite my lip and lead the way to the garage.

The draft was the other day. We ended up watching the part where Austin was chosen 1st live.

Austin did one interview via phone, and said he wasn't signing.

Add that, to the fact that on the TV broadcast they said he was a "Signing Risk" and people know his thinking.

But fans of that STUPID team are basically ruining their own chances.

For example, people that send "Hey kid, you better fucking sign with us, or we'll ruin your life." aren't exactly helping.

He's trended three times in the last 4 days since he got drafted, and it's been mostly backlash to the fans.

Some columnist people have said that it's horrifying to see people act this way to a 15 year old. Which is true.

But Austin takes it, and is still taking it. He ignores it, and has only posted on the issue once.

"You know guys, if you keep sending flames, it's not going to make me sign out of guilt. I'll spell it out. I'M NOT SIGNING. Talk to your management, I told them I won't be coming months ago."

People didn't like that. But that's their problems.

As we walk by the front desk, there's a tall guy with black hair and a tattoo on the inside of his wrist.

_Wait…_

He just waved.

Ellie smiled and waved back.

…

…

Austin and I look at each other, and it's clear we're thinking the same thing.

_That was her bathroom break._

The elevator ride and walk to my car is silent, since Ellie is texting, hair wrapped around her finger.

"So, what's his name?" Austin asked once we're all inside the car.

"AUSTIN!" I yell angrily.

She will fly into her little impenetrable shell if you poke and prod her!

"Who are you talking about?" Ellie played dumb in the back seat, buckling in.

When she looks up, Austin and I are staring at her.

_We're smarter than that._

"Nobody. At least for now." She said, then blushed.

"Is it that guy?" Austin asked.

…

"I can find out his name…" I try to move things along.

"Do that. I'm not talking. Just texting. Can we get going? I'm starved." Ellie said, back to texting.

"Fine…" I grumble.

Austin turned on the radio, but surprisingly nothing good was on. So we ended up on some channel that was talking about Foreign Affairs and explaining their complex histories. We caught the end of Russia, and started Chechnya.

If you think it sounds boring, then you're wrong. It's actually fascinating.

Ellie even stopped texting and listened.

We even sat in the drive way for 5 more minutes as we heard another segment, and then caught the website for more information, including where to download the program.

Which was just as well, because in that period, like 10 kids came out of the house about Corey's age.

_Don't want to get caught up in that tornado of screaming._

Corey, ok. I can handle him. He's sweet and couldn't hurt anyone.

But not all 8 year olds are Corey.

"Good call avoiding the munchkins." Ellie said.

"Don't call them that in front of my parents." I tell Austin who nodded and was taking…

"Why are you taking off your shoes?" I ask.

"I doubt your dad would want me to walk on his floors with cleats." Austin said, as I opened the door.

…

"Theater?"

"Clean!" I hear Corey chime.

"Outside area in between the bedrooms?" Dad asked.

"Clean!"

"Your room?" Mom asked with a smile.

"Clean!"

I walk past the stairs and look to the kitchen, where Mom, Dad, their friends and Corey are.

"Doubtful." I say.

"Sissy!" Corey cheered, then tackled me.

"Hi!" I smile.

"Sydney!" Aunt Jade cheered.

"You're early. Everything ok?" Dad asked.

"Hi Austin!" Mom smiled.

"Yeah. I guess so." I say, as Austin smiled shyly.

"Why are you in your socks?" Uncle Andre asked.

"I went straight from my game to Sydney's studio, so I had cleats on."

"Where are they?" Mom asked.

"Outside the front door."

"I got it." Mom zoomed off.

…

All the adults look amused, but shake it off.

"How'd you do?" Dad asked Austin.

"Two home runs and a double. And a strike out." He frowned.

"Go Austin!" Corey tackled him into a hug, and then jumped away.

"Ahh! Gross!"

"You have clothes here don't you?" Ellie asked Austin.

"They're in my room." I say.

"Yeah, your mother put them there like you asked. But dinner will be here in 20 minutes. That's time to change." Dad said.

Austin looked at me.

"Do you have a shower?"

"I'll show you." I smile, then lead the way up the stairs to my room, then the bathroom and sink in the back, tucked away past my closet.

"Thanks. I won't be long." He smiled as I dug out a white towel for him.

_I don't think he'd want the pink ones I usually use._

"Thanks. Do you mind if I use this?" He asked, holding out my backup shampoo.

I immediately blush madly.

It's mountain scented.

"Sure, if you want."

"Thanks. I'll be right out." He smiled, then jokingly ushered me out of the room.

Only to find Ellie sitting on my bed.

"Uhh…why are you here?" I ask.

She looked up from her phone and smiled.

"Oh. Hi. Just relaxing."

"Okay…I'm going back downstairs."

"Cool. Olivia just woke up from her nap. Kevin is changing her." Ellie told me.

"He is? When'd he learn to do that?"

Ellie shrugged and went back to her texting.

I start walking back downstairs.

_I'm so confused._

When I get back to the kitchen, Corey's gone, and all the adults turn to look at me.

"Hi." I smile.

"Hi. Where's Austin?" Mom asked.

"Taking a shower so he smells better." I say.

"In your bathroom?" Jade yelped.

I open my mouth, but the looks of surprise from everybody but Dad are telling me I messed up.

"Uhh…" I sputter out.

Dad sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, nothing we can do about it now."

Mom whacked his arm.

"You could have told him to take it down here in the guest bathroom! That's HER bathroom!" Mom chastised him.

"They were gone before I could say anything. It was her and Ellie mostly. They said "Oh, you have clothes! Upstairs! Poof." Dad said defensively.

Mom opened her mouth but is cut off by a scream.

"SYDNEY!"

_That's Ellie._

A rush of footsteps tells me she's running downstairs.

Then she dashed to me.

"You left me? ALONE?" She grabbed my shoulders.

"Huh?" I ask.

"What are you talking about?" Aunt Jade asked.

"You left me alone with your boyfriend! You didn't tell me he's built like a roman GOD!" Ellie said loudly.

I cringe, and then realize what she said.

_Oh no._

Ohhhhhh no.

I hear a quickly stifled laugh from Ellie's mom, and see Mom bite her bottom lip.

"This is happening. Isn't it? You just said that in front of God and everybody didn't you." I say, eyes firmly closed.

"Yep!" Aunt Tori said cheerfully.

"I didn't. I have temporarily gone deaf and cannot hear a word any of you are saying." Dad said, twirling his thumbs and looking at the ceiling.

I open my eyes and give the death glare of a lifetime.

_She's bright red._

"Tell me next time!" She told me.

"Roman god huh?" Aunt Jade asked.

"Ellie has a secret guy!" I blurt out.

"WHAT?" Aunt Jade and Uncle Beck jump.

Ellie quickly looked furious at me.

"Name! What's his name?!" Mom beamed.

"I don't know. She won't tell Austin and I." I smile at Ellie.

"C'mon Ellie! We promise not to laugh." Aunt Tori smiled happily.

Then the doorbell went off.

"I got it!" Ellie zoomed to the door.

"That's not a name!" Aunt Jade chased after her.

"Thanks for telling us." Her dad smiled at me, then hugged me from the side.

"Why'd you come home early?" Mom asked me.

"Music wasn't right. Which makes me mad because I recorded the sounds and did the beats myself. But it's still not right." I frown as Dad walked to the door.

"Don't worry. If anything comes to you, you can use the booth and equipment downstairs." Mom smiled at me, as the door closed.

"PIZZA!" Dad yelled upstairs for Kevin and Corey.

Rumbling footsteps and cheers gave them away as they tore downstairs.

Dad has 3 boxes, and Ellie has 2.

Mom took them from Ellie, only for Ellie to be whisked away by her mom.

"Here's your payment…" Uncle Andre handed my mom a bill.

Uncle beck did the same.

"Thank you. Everyone knows where the plates are."

"Gaa!"

I turn and see Corey holding Olivia, who is pink cheeked and smiling.

"Hi!" I grab her and hug her.

She made a happy sound, and I give her another squeeze.

"Olivia!" I hear Ellie say, then get hugged by her.

Olivia made a happy noise and moved to grab Ellie.

But Ellie's looking at me.

"Don't EVER do that again."

"I could say the same to you." I say right back to her quietly.

Then she let me go and took Olivia.

I grab 3 slices of pepperoni, and 2 of meat lovers for Ellie.

Everybody settled around the island or little bar area nearby and ate, while also talking to each other.

My brothers and Matt are all together talking.

Dad, Aunt Jade, Uncle Andre and Ellie are discussing the radio show we listened to on the way here I think.

Aunt Tori and Unlce Beck are just chit chatting.

And I have Olivia on my lap sitting at the bar.

"Did I hear the doorbell?" Austin's voice rings out.

"Yeah! Food's here! Come get some!" Dad replied.

I hand Olivia to her mom, and move to get him some—

The sound of Austin's footsteps suddenly were interrupted by a yell, then the sound of a fall.

_OH NO THE STAIRS._

In front of my eyes he crashed violently to the floor, then lying in a heap.

"Austin!" Mom, Ellie, Me and Aunt Jade all hop over to him.

I heave him up to where he's sitting.

"You ok?" Dad asked, as Mom is giving him a once over.

"yeah. Matt? Kevin? Corey?" he called out.

"Hi. Are you ok?" Kevin asked, as al 3 boys are looking at him.

Everyone is.

"That's why your mom and dad say not to go running down the stairs." Austin joked.

Everybody laughed, and then Beck and I heaved Austin to his feet.

"Ooh, pizza!" he smiled.

I turn to mom and say "he's fine. He's thinking with his stomach again."

Mom just smiled.


	28. Overslept

Sydney POV

…

…

_It's morning._

I take a deep breath and stretch.

…

_Wait…_

Austin?

Oh crap.

_I fell asleep._

Mom and Dad let him stay over last night, and we watched movies with Kevin and Corey in the media room.

But they both fell asleep about 1 AM.

So we kicked on another movie.

_And fell asleep._

Oops.

Hopefully Mom and Dad won't be mad.

I feel Austin pull me closer and breathe out.

"Are you awake?" I whisper.

"Yeah. Did I wake you?" he said sleepily.

"No. Hi."

He chuckled. "Hi. Your phone went off about 45 minutes ago, before we were up."

"What'd it say?"

"Corey saw us cuddled up in here and told your parents."

"What?" I scramble up and take my phone from him.

"_Hey honey, Corey says you and Austin are asleep in the media room. We won't wake you, we know you've been putting in long hours in the studio. Beck and Jade are over and we bought breakfast. Love you." –Mom_

I smile and hand him my phone back.

"We're not in trouble." I say, then lie back down.

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

"Did you sleep well? That's a bigger concern to me."

"I slept good. How about you?" I ask.

"I slept great. You snore."

_Aww man…_

"I'm sorry." I groan.

Austin laughed. "It's fine. I'll get used to it over the years."

I smile. "You better."

"Or I better buy those earplugs they show on TV."

I shove my elbow into his chest.

"Ahh!" He gasped.

_I knocked the wind out of him._

"Not funny." I say.

He gasped for air for a moment, then said "Fine. Whatever you say. Just don't do that again. Please."

"I'm strong." I say happily.

"You hit a soft spot, and I wasn't expecting it." He said.

"Suuuure. You ready?"

"NO!" he yelped, scrambling away from me.

"Oh good! You're up!" I hear Ellie's voice.

I roll over and see her peeking over the couch.

"How are you two lovebirds? Have fun last night?" She smiled.

"Not the kind of fun you're referring to. Sorry." Austin coyly smiled back at her.

"So I'm not going to be an aunt?" Ellie said, sounding sad.

"Nope. Sorry." I sit up and smile.

"So when are you guys going to start acting like normal couples?" Ellie asked.

I quickly go red, and Austin hung his head.

"What's your guy's name Ellie?" I ask her.

"None of your business!" She bit back at me.

"Is breakfast still downstairs?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, but all the adults are down there, so beware. Oh, and Olivia just got here."

Austin lit up, then hopped to his feet, pulled me up and dashed away.

"Bye!" I call out, as he disappeared down the stairs.

When I look to Ellie, she's smiling at me.

"What?"

"When you two get married, I'm being the maid of honor."

"I…Uh…yeah. Sure." I give her a look, then walk around the couch and start downstairs.

I hear Olivia squeal, and voices downstairs as I descend.

"—tching a movie and I guess we fell asleep. Sorry about that." Austin said just as I walk into the kitchen and see everyone holding napkins and surrounded by boxes/

"Hey! Morning!" Jade smiled at me.

I wave as Mom hugged me.

"Thanks for playing it cool." I whisper in her ear, and she just smiled at me.

"We got breakfast tacos and kolaches. You know where the drinks are." Dad said, then kept eating his kolache.

"Thank you." I say, then pouring myself some orange juice.

_I'm trying to wean myself off coffee this summer._

So far I've been good, but it's taken about an hour to wake up fully.

As I put the OJ back, I feel a small body hug me from behind.

"Hi sissy."

I smile and turn to see Corey smiling up at me.

"Hey. You want something?"

"Yes please." He smiled at me.

I take his glass and refill it, then hand it back.

"Thank you." He walked away, clearly content.

I take a breakfast taco and start eating.

"Fafa!"

I glance over and see Olivia reaching for me.

I set my food down and take her, then swallow.

"Hi." I say, as she grabbed onto me and laid her head onto my chest.

"Hey, what are you two up to tonight?" Dad asked Austin, and implying me.

"Uhm…as far as I know, nothing. Everything ok?" He asked looking to me.

"Well, we have plans to go out for dinner and were wondering if you could take the kids out for dinner." Mom smiled.

Austin appealed to me and looked over.

"Sure. Where do you want us to go?" I ask, as Aunt Jade and Aunt Tori light up.

"We don't care. Your fathr is buying ,so it won't really matter."

"Will we have Olivia?" Austin asked, causing her to perk up on my shoulder.

"No, she'll be at my parents."

Olivia silently grabbed for Austin and he slid over and grabbed her.

"Ok. Sounds good. We got this. Right?" Austin asked me.

"Right." I say, then looking for Corey.

…

_Where'd they go._

"What do you want?" Austin said as Olivia started squirming.

"She's hungry." Andre said, as Mom went to the fridge.

"Oh, ok." Austin said, moving to hand her back to Aunt Tori.

"No, you can do it."

"I…uhm, ok." He said, taking the bottle from mom.

Quickly Olivia snatched it from him and turned away from him.

Mom, Beck, Aunt Jade and Andre laughed.

Aunt Tori looked embarrassed.

"Sorry about her…" Tori blushed

"She's bossy!" Jade beamed.

"You know who that reminds me of…" Dad smiled, looking at Olivia.

"Who?" I ask.

"You." Mom said, not looking as happy.

"I was not bossy…" I say, affronted.

_No way._

"Ohhhh yes you were." Dad said.

"You might have been the baby, but you ran that house." Jade said.

Austin laughed, and I look to Uncle Andre or Aunt Tori.

"Hey, you and I used to fight over blocks all the time. You hated me even touching them." Uncle Andre smirked.

Austin just grinned. "This is hilarious."

I roll my eyes.

"I'll top it off. You used to just stop and sit anytime you got to tile or stone and demand we carry you." Dad smiled.

"Oh that's not fair. And I still don't like going barefoot on cold floors." I saydefensively.

Suddenly everyone looked impressed.

"Good point." Beck said.

"I take it back then. But I won't carry you." Dad smiled.

"Whatever…" I groan.

"Do you need to go home?" Mom asked Austin.

"Uhh…I'll see. Let me ask…" Austin said, pulling out his phone.

(8 Hours Later)

The din of the surrounding restaurant softly overshadowed our table, as everyone sipped the drinks that just came to our table.

We decided to come to Peppers and try to stay incognito.

DeVaughn is 3 tables down if we need him, but I don't think we will. Nobody has recognized us so far.

_Or at least hasn't made an effort to come say hello._

I fiddle with my phone as Matt and Corey are talking about some sports thing.

"No, Tulo can turn it faster." Corey said.

"I'll take AP. He doesn't mess it up, and you don't have to worry if you're 5 rows behind the dugout!" Matt retorted.

Austin smiled while sipping his lemonade.

Ellie is texting, to no surprise.

"Good call." She looked at me.

"Thanks." I smile.

Austin rubbed my thigh and said "Yeah, good idea Syd. Just what we all needed. A nice dinner, ice cream, then home to burn off a ton of sugar." He grinned at Matt and Corey.

They both stopped talking and gave us big goofy smiles.

"Are you staying over again Austin?" Corey asked.

"Yeah bud. But this time I plan on making it to the spare bedroom." He joked. "Sorry about this morning. Must have been kind of weird."

"No. Not really. It was just like Mommy and Daddy when they're asleep." Corey said.

Ellie turned to me, clearly trying to hide her surprise.

"Uh, yeah." I say.

"So how's baseball coming for you guys?" Austin asked Corey, Matt and Kevin, who has been really quiet.

"Good." Corey said simply, then grabbed his drink.

"Eh. Our pitchers have been sucking." Kevin shrugged.

"And our bats disappeared when school got out." Matt frowned.

"Hmm. Any idea why?" Austin asked.

Both Kevin and Matt shrug, while Ellie is absorbed in her phone.

"Ok. When was the last time you guys hit for an hour at the cages?"

They shrugged again.

"Sounds like you guys needs to hit out this slump." He said.

"Ooh! Can I come?" Corey asked.

"Sure.

"Will you hit?" Matt asked.

"A little, sure." Austin said coolly.

"Okay…the chicken tenders and fries…." Our waitress popped up, trays and food suddenly here and deposited Corey's food in front of him.

Matt and Kevin got their bacon burgers, Ellie got her grilled chicken Caesar salad, I got Spicy Buffalo Chicken and Austin…

_Oh lord._

Got the jalapeño fire burger.

"Let me know if I can get you guys anything." The waitress smiled at Austin, then walked off.

"Whoa." Corey said, looking at Austin's food.

"Mine." He said protectively, crouching down and eying us all warily.

The guys all laughed, and Ellie chuckled.

"Do I need to order milk along with that?" I ask.

"No. Thanks for thinking of me though." He smiled at me, then started eating.

I look to everyone else, and they're already multiple bites into their food.

_I gotta get going._

The next 5 or so minutes is marked by everyone eating, separated by sparse "Thank You's" from everyone to Austin and I.

"Don't leave Ellie out of this. It's her too." Austin selflessly said, grabbing like 5 fries and dunking them into his ketchup.

"Nah, it was you and Sydney. Good idea." She smiled at me.

"Thanks." I say, then keep eating.

When I look up, Kevin and Matt are looking in the same direction.

And Austin is biting his lip and looking at them.

_That's his tip off that something is wrong._

I gently nudge Austin, and he waved me off.

_Kevin still hasn't moved._

Matt finally catches him in the ribs with a elbow, which brings him back to reality and he began eating with great gusto.

However, he's done in two bites.

Austin signaled for the waitress and asked for our check.

Kevin clearly doesn't know what to do, and is joining into Corey and Matt's discussion halfheartedly while having the same blank look on his face.

Ellie gave me the silent "What's going on?" look while Austin used Dad's credit card to pay, then got to his feet and gestured us to the car.

The boys take the lead, still happily jabbering on.

Austin, Ellie and I hang back just a moment.

…

"What just happened back there?" Ellie asked.

Austin checked Kevin's back, then whispered "Remember that girl I said that he liked that I saw at school then at his games?"

Ellie and I both nod.

"Well that girl walked right by us, and him with a different guy."

_Oh._

…

Ouch.

"Isn't he a little young to be going out alone?" Ellie asked.

"I think she's older than he is." He said, just as we get to the outside door.

Austin played some music on the short trip to the frozen yogurt shop, and we all piled out.

He stopped by the register and said that he'd be paying for us, while the boys and Ellie were drawn to the frozen treat.

As soon as he started walking towards the frozen yogurt, I softly hug him.

"Hi."

"Hi." He replied, not looking happy.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I feel bad for Kevin. That was rough."

"Yeah. But he's tough. He'll be ok."

He nodded, still biting his lip and walked to get fro-yo.

We both get our usual, and I let him add the extra gummy bear for luck.

"Your total is $9.25." The lady at the register said.

Austin handed over the card again, then got it right back.

"Thank you, have a good night." She smiled at him.

_He's MINE!_

I hate how many girls stare at—

"Hey Kevin." A girls voice said.

I look over and hear the air come out of Austin.

_That must be her._

"Oh. Sorry Matt. Didn't see you guys. What are you doing here?" The girl smiled at them.

"We're just getting dessert." Matt said, and Kevin nodded.

"Oh my god you're Sydney Valentine." The guy said, and I look over.

The girl gasped and immediately tackled me into a hug.

"Hi! Oh my gosh. I love you. You're my idol."

"Uh, hi. Thanks." I smile shyly.

_I don't like doing this…_

I really hope Kevin doesn't get mad at me for this.

"You…you're Kevin's sister?" The girl immediately said.

"Yeah." I say shyly.

"I didn't know he had a sister." The guy said.

"Doesn't matter." Kevin said suddenly, not sounding thrilled.

"yeah, anyway it was great meeting you guys. I'd love to chat but I gotta get them home." Austin qickly jumped in.

"Ok. Good seeing you!" The girl smiled.

"Bye!" Corey said as I wave.

…

Austin picked up where he left off with the music on the drive home.

When he stopped, Matt and Kevin couldn't have gotten out faster.

By the time we're all in, Kevin is pulling Mom and dad into their room.

Leaving Aunt Jade and Uncle Beck looking confused with the rest of us.

"What happened? He looked like he was gonna cry." Aunt Jade said.

"He had a bad night…" Austin said, rubbing his neck.

_Yeah._

(A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about the delays. Thank my aunt who tries to keep me busy 24/7, which despite her good intentions is driving me crazy. I'm going to try to speed up the update rate. I did want to say that we have less than 10 chapters left in the story. Going into this I knew that there was going to be loose strings at the end, but I didn't mind because the kids are between the ages of 8 and 16 and you're going to have loose strings at that age. My main priority is to get faster updates and to maintain the quality and standard I've set in the previous story and this one. I don't want to wreck Sydney or anyone else's character by dragging it out and make them into something I don't want. Anyway, sorry about my quick rant. Thanks for reading.)


	29. On Cue

_Beeeeep._

Ok. Dad, and Kevin are probably home now.

Austin grudgingly rolls off my bedspread and yawns.

"Maybe we shouldn't have texted so long last night." He said, obviously sleepy.

"Yeah. Especially since you're here now." I say, getting to my feet and following him downstairs.

I hear everyone's voices in the kitchen, and see that Ellie is still watching TV in the living room.

"You're back." Austin said, then placing his arm on Corey's head like an arm rest.

Corey fought off his arm and Austin smiled.

"Yeah. Thank you." Kevin smiled at Mom and Dad.

"No problem honey. Good game." Mom said.

We just got back ourselves from his game about 30 minutes ago.

Kevin should feel better now. I know he's mad about what happened the other day with his girl, but he took out his frustrations today.

Before the game it was obvious he wanted to play well and dominate. It was just obvious by how he was walking around.

Austin thought it was funny, but pulled him aside and told him to take his time.

_He did. Went 3-3._

All 3 home runs.

He came up to bat 4 times, but got walked like Austin did.

Ellie said just that as it was happening. Austin just sipped his raderade and frowned as they put him on base.

But Matt bailed him out by hitting a home run of his own.

Dad wasn't thrilled by the little jump celebration thing they did at the plate, but I think he earned it.

He did great.

Afterward Austin, Ellie and I decided to come home.

Matt's parents took him home, and Mom and Dad took my brothers for frozen yogurt and promised to get us some.

"For you." Austin presented me my treat, complete with spoon.

"Thanks." I smile, then open the container and take a bite.

_Mmmm…_

"Thank you." Ellie said happily behind me.

"No problem angel. Happy to do it." Mom said.

"So what are your plans for the rest of today?" Dad asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a nap. I was up too late last night." Austin said, covering up a yawn.

Mom smiled gently.

"Texting Sydney, yeah." Ellie quipped.

I spin around and glare at her.

"You just love doing that don't you?" I ask.

"Yup." Ellie smiled.

"That's why we have unlimited texting." Dad said simply.

"I don't have unlimited texting." Kevin said.

"Because you never have texted much. And if you don't text, better to just save even a little money." Mom reasoned.

"Well can I get it? I'm going to be texting a lot soon I think." He said.

"Sure. You're due for an upgrade anyway." Dad said.

Kevin lit up. "Really? That easy?"

Dad laughed and Mom asked "Who said it had to be hard?"

"I still can't get a phone can I daddy?" Corey asked.

"Nope bud, sorry. You have to be 10 at least."

"Hey. I got mine at 11!" Kevin said.

Mom and Dad both hit him with a quick glare.

He smartly shut up fast.

"Aww. You sure daddy?" Corey looked sad.

"Yeah bud. Why do you want a phone?" Dad asked.

"For all the fun games."

"You don't have to have a phone for the games." Ellie blurted out as Mom looked to me.

"Do you still have your pearTouch?" She asked.

"In my room, yeah."

"Ok. C'mere. You left something down in the studio."

"I did?" I ask, following mom.

…

"No, you didn't. But you did leave a bag of pretzels on my switchboard a few nights ago." She softly frowned at me.

I cringe.

_Uh oh._

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. No harm no foul. But if you do cause harm, it's coming out of your first song alright?" Mom said.

"Ok." I say.

I don't really have any wiggle room.

"Great. Now, I'll give you $100 if you give your pearTouch to Corey."

_What?_

I don't use it, haven't since I got a new phone.

Only reason I got it was because I broke my old phone and had to wait 2 months for the newest model to come out.

_Mom and Dad refused to buy something that was about to be rendered useless._

"Deal!" I yelp, shocked.

"Great. Now, I have an idea for what you and Austin can do today."

"What is it?" I ask.

"Go onto splashface and answer some questions. It's fun and your fans will get to know you a bit."

They know me.

I post 3 or 4 times a day. Sometimes more.

"They know me already."

"You think so, but you'd be surprised what they ask. It's interesting to see what people come up with." Mom said, then started leading me back upstairs.

I take the lead and walk back to my fro yo and start eating again.

"You can have my pearTouch." I smile at Corey.

"Really?" He beamed, then put down his snack and tackled my waist.

"Thank you sissy!"

I smile and hug him back. "I'll get it late this afternoon ok?"

"Okay!" He beamed, then raced back to his snack.

"Hey, Mom gave me an idea on what we can do today." I say to Austin.

Ellie gives me an odd look, but I ignore it.

"What is it?"

"See what questions people can come up for us on Splashface. Like a Q & A session." I say.

"Great idea!" Ellie and Austin say simultaneous.

"JINX!" They yell.

"DOUBLE JINX!"

Austin takes a quick step towards Ellie, and she flinched.

"Triple jinx!" Austin beamed. "I win."

"I…that's not fair!" Ellie appealed to Mom and Dad.

"Nice jab step." Dad said to Austin.

"Sorry, you lost." Mom said.

"Some help you guys are…" Ellie grumbled.

"Well, while you guys do that we're gonna go play NextBox. Bye!" Kevin said, dumping his trash in the trash can and racing after Corey.

"No running!" Dad yelled after them.

"And you need to change Kevin!" Mom added on.

"Okay!" Kevin replied.

Austin took the final bite of his treat then took my trash and his, combined them and threw them away.

Ellie moved to throw hers away, but Austin also took care of hers.

"Aww. So you two do get along after all." Dad teased Ellie.

She stuck out her tongue and said "I think I'll do the fan thing too. But I'll be on my phone watching TV." She said, then walking over and plopping down onto the couch.

I grab Austin's arm and start pulling. "Come on."

He dragged his feet and said "I guess I'm going."

Mom giggled. "Yeah."

"COME ON!" I yell.

_He's heavy._

He took one step, then picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder.

"This is better." He said, as Dad pulled out his phone.

I smile and Austin did the same as Dad took the picture.

"I'll post it. Go." Mom said.

"On it." Austin said, and then whisked me upstairs.

He gently deposited me onto my bed and kissed me softly.

"Can I borrow your hat?" I ask.

He grabbed it and slipped it onto my head.

"Thank you." I say, then grabbing my laptop.

"This is a good idea your mom had."

"Yeah, I—"

_Beeeeep._

I stop and look to Austin, who looks confused.

"I thought everyone was home." He said to me.

The sound of someone running up the stairs makes me turn to the door in time to see somebody wearing a backwards hat rush by.

I turn back to Austin. "It's Matt."

"And me too." I hear someone say softly.

Out of shock and surprise, I scream and fall off my bed.

The sound of laughter makes me pop up and see Austin smiling at me.

Then I see Aunt Jade.

"Hi!" She smiled.

"Hi. You scared me!" I say, climbing back onto my bed.

"Sorry. I heard your mom talked you into doing a Q&A on splashface." She smiled.

"Yeah. About to start it." I say.

"Cool. Just wanted to warn you that people will start flamethrowing since they know you'll be online."

"Ok." I say.

"I'll protect her." Austin said, typing into his phone.

"Smart man. Now if you'll excuse me—"

"Are you even TRYING?" I hear someone yell from the media room.

"I'm going to go tell my son to stop running up the stairs." She finished, frowning and walking away.

Austin chuckled and I opened my laptop.

_Don' look at my password._

…

Oh who am I kidding? You'd probably guess it right away.

I smile and look up at Austin.

"What have you been doing on your phone?" I ask.

"Telling my mom to stop bargaining with me."

"Why's she bargaining with you?"

"Court next Monday."

_Today is Saturday._

"This coming Monday?" I ask.

_I want to come._

I am coming. He has no choice.

"Yeah. I was just about to ask if you would come with me. I could use the support."

_Aww._

I slide off my bed and hop into his arms as he smiles in the beanbag chair.

"Thank you." I say softly.

He rested his head on mine and whispered "No problem. I was just about to tell you all that before you asked what I was doing. Hope you're not mad at me."

"I was for a second, but not anymore."

He laughed and kissed me quickly.

…

…

_I hear Kevin bargaining with Aunt Jade._

I stop kissing him in time to hear "I was about to change…"

"I don't care. Your mother told you to do that right away. Now go." Jade ordered Kevin.

"But I—"

"Fine. We'll go downstairs."

"Aww man…" Kevin groaned, just before Aunt Jade appeared, dragging him by the collar to the stairs.

…

"Guess he didn't listen." Austin said.

"He usually doesn't the first time around." I say, climbing off him.

"Obviously."

I slide back over to my laptop and pull up splashface to see that Ellie has already started.

I quickly type "You we're supposed to wait for us." To her then send it.

"Ellie already started." I tell Austin.

"That's no fun."

A message pops up on the side from splashface.

"Well you and Austin took too long." Was Ellie's reply.

"Your mom came and talked to us." I say, as voices float up from downstairs.

Then I put "Ok everyone, Ellie spoiled my surprise, but Austin and I are answering questions for the next hour. Can't wait to talk to you. Go!"

I pull up my homepage and start scanning for questions.

…

_There's too many._

Knock Knock.

I look up to see Mom in the doorway.

"What goes on?" I ask.

"Nothing. Just making Kevin change and wanted to give you a tip on how to see more questions." She smiled, then walked over and sat on the bedspread.

I hand her my laptop and she pulled up a separate browser and put it on splashface.

"One for replying, one for reading. Makes it simpler and you'll see more people." Mom said, as a message from Austin popped up on the side.

Mom clicked it and we both read.

"What is Sydney doing right now?" Someone asked.

Austin replied with a picture of me listening to Mom from just a second ago, with the caption "Talking to her mom. Hopefully not laughing at me haha."

We're not laughing at you.

I start to type out a message, but a message from mom popped up.

"We're not laughing at you. And you look comfy on the beanbag."

Below was a picture of Austin absorbed on the phone."

I laugh and smile.

"Nice mom."

"You're sneaky. Very sneaky." Austin said to us.

Mom smiled and asked "Do you guys want something to drink?"

"Can I have lemonade?" Austin asked.

Mom nodded and looked to me. "What do you want?"

"Is it too early for coffee?"

She giggled and said "No, it's fine. How late were you guys up?"

"4. We had some stuff to talk about." I say.

"Like what? It couldn't wait?"

_Well…when you say it like that…_

We were just talking. We didn't even realize it had gotten late.

"Yeah. By the way, if you don't mind I'd like to borrow her Monday."

"For the whole day?" Mom asked. "What about your music?" She looked to me, surprised.

"This is more important." I say.

She has an odd luck, but Austin spoke up.

"My parents…are in court Monday. I asked her if she'd come for me."

"I…oh. Sure, absolutely. No problem. Uhm…court huh?" Mom asked, clearly thrown off.

"Yeah. Woo hoo." He replied, clearly not happy.

"I know what will help. We'll get everyone together and make dinner Monday. What do you want?" Mom asked.

"I…uhm…" Austin looked to me.

"Not her. You." Mom cut in.

Austin bit his lip, then said "One of the first times I was here you guys did stuff on the grill. Steaks and stuff. That'd be nice."

"Sure. Got it."

Then Mom walked over, plopped onto the bean bag and hugged him, whispered something into his ear then kissed his cheek, ruffled his hair and walked out.

Austin was still frozen in the same position.

"I…whoa." He said.

"You ok?" I laugh.

"I will be. Can you come over here?" He asked.

I set my laptop aside and crawl into his arms.

"Love you." He whispered, then kissed my ear.

"Love you too." I smile.

"Now as much as I'd like to stay like this, your brothers will come see, and we have questions to answer." He said.

I giggle, sneak kiss then go back to my laptop.

I post "Sorry guys, my mom came in and was determined to distract us. Back now. Thanks. :)"

…

_What artists inspire me?_

I reply "Rihanna, Mariah Carey and my mom."

_Austin posted something._

"What is Sydney's best attribute?"

He replied "Her personality. Makes my day every day."

Before I can reply, he replies to another one.

"What is the favorite thing you like her to wear?"

_Pushy._

And sexual overtones.

"Clothes. And a smile."

I smile and look over to him.

"You're too sweet."

"I had to had the clothes qualifier. Otherwise people would have sent tons of stuff." He said.

"True."

_Mom._

"Your drinks are downstairs for you and Austin sweetheart."

Then I'm airborne and in Austin's arms.

"Let's go. Come come."

I giggle and let him carry me downstairs.


	30. Wind Switch

I click play again and listen to the beat while also drying my hair.

…

…

_Better._

It needs to be faster.

I keep drying my hair and try to think of how to speed it up and keep the tone the same.

…

I don't know.

I'll ask mom.

_Or I can just email her._

That's how everyone at the label communicates with her, and says that's the best way to communicate with her.

But I just have to go downstairs, give her a hug and ask.

Tap tap.

I turn and smile.

"How's it coming?" Mom smiled at me.

"Ok. Can I get some musical advice?"

Mom lit up and said "Sure! Where do you want to play it?"

I extend my phone to her, and she plugged in headphones.

…

_Do I want to curl my hair?_

I stare at my reflection in the mirror, trying to decide.

But then I see Mom doing something with her hands and smiling.

…

_Mom?_

…

"I like it! Sounds great! What did you want advice on again?" She asked.

"I want to speed up the tempo, but keep the tone the same. How do you do that?"

"Uhm…let me listen again to a piece of it." Mom said.

I nod, and then look at my reflection again.

_I didn't think I should curl my hair._

Austin!

In the mirror!

I smile and spin out of my chair and tackle him into a hug.

"Hi. You look like I'm early." He smiled.

I'm still in my pajamas.

"I just finished my hair. I was about to get dressed." I smile.

"What is your mom doing?" He asked, looking at my mom, who is looking out the window and doing the thing with her hands.

"Giving me music advice. I asked how to do something and she said she needed to listen to it."

He nodded and smiled.

"I brought breakfast, it's downstairs. Your dad took it so I could come say hi."

I smile and hug him.

"Thank you!"

"Austin!" Mom smiled, then took my headphones out of her ears. "You're early!"

Austin shrugged. "I got breakfast."

"Oooh. Great." Mom smiled, and then looked to me.

"Can I load it in downstairs? I need to break it down. You said faster, but same tone right?"

"Yeah, but Mom you don't have to do that—"

Austin laughed and I'm left staring at the door.

_She just completely ignored me and walked downstairs._

"She didn't listen to me." I say.

"You never read her interviews, but in one of them recently, she was asked if she would help you with your music." Austin began.

"They did? What magazine?"

"I forget. But your mom said that she'd help only if you asked, and that she'd love to help because she's a music junkie. So I think this is one of those times her curiosity has taken over."

I smile.

"I know mom at home, but you are a walking encyclopedia about her public life."

He chuckled, and then kissed my cheek.

"I'm telling you, I still can't believe I have this access to her. All my life I've been on the fan side, and suddenly I know about your dad, and your brothers, which is a big mystery and of course you. It's an adjustment."

"You seem to be handling it alright." I say, starting downstairs.

"Trying to. WHOA!" Austin said, grabbing the blur that rushed by us.

_Corey._

"Hi! Breakfast!" He smiled.

"Don't run. You're not as indestructible as I am." Austin said.

"Neither of you are indestructible, despite what you may think." Mom said, coming up from the basement and holding out my phone for me.

I take it as Corey escaped Austin's grip and went to the box of food Austin brought.

_Oh no._

Why is Dad holding his wallet?

I grab a breakfast taco, and notice that Austin also got kolaches.

"For you." Dad held out some bills to Austin.

"It's ok sir, that's not necessary." He said.

Dad shook his head and said "It is when you leave the receipt in the bag. Plus extra for lunch today."

Austin looked embarrassed, but took the money and put it in his pocket.

Mom quickly hugged him and said "Thanks for picking it up."

"No problem."

"Did you get the green salsa?" Corey asked Austin.

Austin dug in the bag, then handed him two containers of green salsa.

Corey beamed and took them, then quickly applied them to his breakfast tacos and kept eating.

…

…

"Why are you so dressed up?" I hear Kevin's voice.

I turn and see him giving Austin a weird, but sleepy look.

"Oh, uhm…I have to meet with somebody about the Marlins debacle."

_He's wearing dress pants, dress shoes and a black collared shirt, not tucked in._

"You'll want to tuck that in sweetheart." Mom said in between bites.

"I will."

"So Sydney is staying here?" Corey asked.

"No, they want to know why I'm not joining their team, and since your sister is the main reason, I'm dragging her with me." He smiled at me.

"Is that a joke?" Kevin asked.

"No, Syd's going." Dad said.

"Not that. The whole dragging thing." Kevin clarified.

"Oh, yeah. I'm coming whether he wants me to come or not."

Mom smiled softly, and Dad kept eating.

_Wait…_

Kevin and Corey don't know about Austin's family I don't think.

I didn't even register Austin's guise for taking me out for today.

_And mom and dad backed him up on it._

They're the best.

I smile and take a few more bites.

"I'm going to go change. Be right back." I say, then go upstairs and slip into my dress.

_I'll do my makeup in the car._

I grab my purse and phone, and then walk back downstairs to see Mom hugging him at the door.

"Good luck, we're here if you need to text or call. Love you." Dad said.

I hug him, then Mom and slip out of the door.

Austin has my backup keys, so I keep mine in my purse and hop into the passenger's side as he gets in the driver's side and starts towards downtown.

The radio fills our collective silence for about 10 minutes, and is talking about Hong Kong extradition laws and their potential applications.

"You look great by the way." He said, turning down the radio.

"Thank you, you look good too."

"Thanks. How's the makeup coming?"

_I'm doing mascara now._

"It's ok. Just don't get bumpy." I ask. "So when does it start?"

"What, the court proceedings? 10. Lunch is apparently at 12 and goes until 1. And 1 to 5. From what I've been told, it goes all day."

_Damn it._

I was hoping to get an hour in at the beach.

I packed our swimsuits and everything.

"Sorry, it's probably going to be boring today." He said, breaking up the silence.

"It's ok. I'm not here to be entertained. I'm here for you." I say.

Austin smiled. "Thank you, very much. I don't know how I could make it thru all of this without you."

"Well, luckily you won't have to." I say softly.

He blushed and turned the radio back on.

The rest of the drive was Hong Kong extradition.

Once we parked in a parking garage, he stood behind the driver's door to tuck in his shirt, then grabbed my hand and led me into a large atrium.

We both bought coffee at Jet Brew, and went into another large hall.

Immediately, two different voices yelled "Austin!"

He turned left, I turn right.

_Oh great…_

I'm already getting a death glare.

"Austin, who is she?" She asked.

Huh?

"Yeah Austin, you didn't mention you'd be bringing somebody along." His dad said.

_I've talked to his mom._

She's crazy, to say it bluntly.

"Mom, Dad this is Sydney. My girlfriend." Austin said, looking to each of his parents in turn.

"Girlfriend?" His dad said.

"Oh, you! You're prettier than I remember." His mom says to me.

_Shut it bitch._

I want to claw her eyes out. But I let the cheap shot roll off me.

"Why haven't I met her? And why haven't you introduced her to your mother Austin?" His dad asked.

"Because, I'd rather not have her endure all the stunts you guys pull and your stupid arguing! So I keep her away from you two."

"What about your grandmother?" His mom asked.

"I've met her. She's very kind." I say, glaring at her.

"Well then it's nice meeting you Sydney." His dad said, extending his hand.

I lightly shake, but then retract my arms and cross them.

"What do you know about Austin's father and I in regards to him?" His mom asked me.

"Everything." Austin said.

"I didn't ask you." She snapped at him.

"I don't care." Austin flatly replied.

"I don't either. Honestly, I don't like either one of you. Austin doesn't deserve this." I say, and then turn to his father. "You left him alone with his demonic mother."

I turn to his mom "And you made his life a living hell. So excuse me if I would prefer Austin to keep me away from you two."

"Are you always this much of a bitch?" His mother asked.

"Only when somebody tries to hurt him. Which both of you have done." I stare at her, then his father.

Suddenly, large wooden doors swing open and people start going inside.

His father's lawyer grabs him, and his mother's lawyer does the same.

Austin steers me to the door.

"Excuse me miss, what business do you have inside the chambers?" The police officer at the door asked me.

Austin stepped up "She's my girlfriend sir."

He flashed some badge.

"That's nice and all, but I cannot allow her access without a badge and clearance. Can you please step out of line and we'll start processing you."

Austin and I slip out of line, and he frowned.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault." He said, looking embarrassed.

"It's fine. I'll be right in." I smile.

"I'll save you a seat." He said.

Then his grandma appeared, and he hugged her.

"Good to see you sweetheart." She said, hugging me. "Aren't you coming in?"

"I have to get clearance and a badge."

"Oh, ok. I'll make sure he saves you a seat."

"Thanks." I smile.

Austin quickly kissed me, and then followed his grandma inside.

I follow the cop into the elevator and down multiple hallways.

"Wait here while I get you the paperwork. May I see your ID?" he asks as I sit on a bench.

I pull out my license and hand it to him.

"I'll be right out."

…

"At the courthouse. Have to get some dumb badge/access in order to get inside courtroom. Waiting now."

I send that to Mom, Dad and Ellie.

…

"_Bureaucracy… do you need social, date of birth, anything like that?" –Dad_

"Can't hurt. Plz send that. Thx."

"_That blows. You bored?" –Ellie_

"Not really, just texting you and my parents."

"_Will do; just make sure to delete the info immediately once you're done with it. Love you." –Dad_

I hear a voice and look up.

"Sydney?"

Jordan.

_My dad._

"Sydney! Hi! What are you doing here?" He asked, quickly hopping over and garnering odd looks from people dressed in suits.

"I…my boyfriend's parents are getting divorced. Austin had to come, and I came to support him. Why are you here?"

"Legal meeting to verify contracts. Boring really, I was here with all those people." He gestured to the people giving him weird looks. "Sorry about his parents. Why aren't you in the courtroom then?"

"I have to get clearance and a badge, which requires paperwork. I'm waiting for that now."

"Oh. That sucks."

"I'm sorry I haven't replied to your email. I've been busy."

We've been emailing, but I haven't replied in a few weeks.

He waved me off. "Don't worry about it. I know you're busy; you've got tons going on. If you don't feel like talking, that's cool. I'm here when you want to." He smiled.

"Thanks. It's kind of been that too." I admit.

"Which is understandable. How did the end of school go?" he asked.

"Really good. Got all A's second semester and ended with a 3.5 GPA."

He smiled. "Nice job. And apparently you and Austin are still together?"

"Yeah, we are. You can sit if you'd like." I slide over and offer the spot next to me.

"Nah, it's good. I've got to get back to work soon anyway. But I just wanted to remind you we'd love to have you guys for dinner."

_Oh yeah._

"Ooh! Can next week work?" I ask.

He looked surprised. "Sure. Any day should work. Just email me if you don't mind."

"I will. I'll ask Austin what night works for him and go from there."

"Sounds good. Anyway, I got to go."

I quickly pop up and hug him.

He hugged me back, and then smiled.

"You've probably heard already, but you look quite nice."

"Thanks. Bye." I smile shyly.

He laughed. "Bye."

I wave; he did the same and then slipped into a stairwell.

"_You there?" –Ellie_

_3 new massages (Dad)_

I open up Ellie's.

"Yeah, just saw my actual dad and talked a bit." I send off.

…

…

Dad sent a cornucopia of stuff.

"Miss? Here's the paperwork and your ID. Once you fill that out, go to the desk and she'll give you an ID." He pointed down the hall to the Records desk.

"Ok. Thank you." I smile.

"You're welcome miss. Have a nice day."

"You too…" I say, looking to the paperwork.

…

…

_Ugh._

Pages and pages of stuff.

General stuff, like height, weight, etc.

But then it gets into a survey, explaining why I need clearance.

_It goes on and on._

…

…

(2 hours later)

_Done._

Finally.

Hopefully I still have time to catch some of the proceedings before they break for lunch.

I stand up, and immediately my legs feel stiff.

_Geez, how long was I there for?_

I walk to the records desk and hand her the clipboard.

She didn't even look at it before giving me my badge.

"Uhm…is that it?"

"Uh huh." The lady said, not even looking at me.

You've got to be kidding me.

I turn and start to the elevator.

About halfway down the hall, Austin appears.

"Hey, did you just now get done?" He asked, sounding flabbergasted.

"Yeah. She didn't even look at what I wrote."

He rolled his eyes, then put his arms around me and guided me to the elevator.

"How'd it go? Did I miss the whole thing?" I ask.

"The morning session, yeah. But you didn't miss much. It was basically airing grievances. By the way, did your parents say anything about getting me a lawyer?"

WHAT?!

I turn to him and shake my head.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, right after you left a guy sidled up to me and said he was there to ensure my rights were protected and my voice heard. Which is great and all, but eventually I asked who hired him. He said "Robbie Shapiro and Cat Valentine."

_What?_

"I…I had no clue. Did he help?"

"Oh yeah, he's good. Both my parent's lawyers hate him, and he had to announce that your mom and dad paid him to represent me. Basically, he's stirring shit up, which is entertaining." He beamed.

"Great."

"I know right. Now where do you want to eat? We have about 50 minutes." He said, with a frown.

…

_Gino's._

It's a little sandwich place that Mom and Dad come to. They brought us lunch from there once years and years ago.

Their specialty is Philly Cheesesteaks.

_Yum._

"I know a little sandwich place my parents told me about. How about there?"

"Lead me. And tell me what you did please. I've talked too much." He said.

I punch the restaurant into my phone and get directions, and then we start walking.

"Well, I saw my dad."

"Your dad or Jordan?"

"Jordan."

"Really? Why?" he asked.

"He had some meeting across the hall from where I was waiting to get the paperwork." I say.

"Okay. And what'd he want?"

"He just wanted to talk. See how I was doing, and invited us to dinner again. I scheduled it for next week if that's ok."

"Sounds good to me. So it went well?" He asked, as we took our last left.

Thankfully the place isn't far.

"Yeah, I'd say so."

"Is that the place?" He pointed to the Gino's sign.

"Yup."

"Do they have good Philly Cheesesteaks?" He asked.

The sign says they are "world famous".

_I don't know about that…but they are delicious._

"Divine."

"Sweet. I know what I'm ordering."

Good thing we knew, because once inside it was chaos.

People everywhere, loud, busy and hectic.

But we got in and out pretty quick, with our sandwiches, chips and drinks.

He leads me to the park where we first met Jordan, then proceed to eat in silence.

"Oh my gosh…that was delicious." He said, pulling a bit of melted cheese and pepper off the wrapper and eating it.

I smile and say "Absolutely."

"We should totally do that again."

"Yep."

He threw away my trash and took my hand as we start back to the courthouse.

"So, what should I expect in the afternoon session?"

"Well, from how I understand it, we'll finally get to know why they want to get divorced. And hopefully I get to say how I've been treated."

I squeeze his hand. "I'm glad I'm gonna be there."

"I'm glad too. Thanks for putting up with all this crap for me."

"Anytime." I smile.

We walk inside and get past the police officer by showing our badges.

"That's your license picture." He said, examining mine.

"Yeah, isn't yours?" I ask.

"No, they made me take a picture." Austin said, as a man in a charcoal suit sat down next to Austin.

"Tim Rasmussen, attorney at law." He shook my hand.

"Sydney Valentine. Did my parents hire you?" I ask.

He smiled. "Yes, I take care of their legal work whenever necessary. They just called and told me I needed to represent him. So that's what I'm doing."

"Great." I say.

"By the way, it's an honor to finally meet you in person. Your mom and dad have said many great things about you." He smiled at me.

"Oh really?" Austin joked, and I swat his arm.

"Yes they have. Since she was about two years old if I recall correctly."

"Two?" I blurt out, just as the judge banged his gavel.

"Alright…this is the afternoon session of the Harper/Harper divorce proceedings, the transcriber may begin when ready."

A woman in a dress gave him a thumbs up while typing.

"Alright then. Now we've filled the air with both sides/ grievances. Putting that aside, I'd like to hear what you two have done during your visitation times with your son. Ms. Harper you may go first." The judge said.

"Well, uhm…not all that much actually. Austin has mainly had baseball games, and when he has been home he's been hanging out with that girl or watching TV in his room."

_That girl._

I wish it were legal to push her in front of a moving truck.

"Mr. Harper?" The judge asks him.

"Same. Not much face to face interaction. Just TV, baseball and his girlfriend."

Austin's hand immediately shot up.

_His dad was going on dates._

We mostly went out those nights.

Like me and Austin. Our date nights.

_And private time nights…but you understand right?_

"You may speak Mr. Harper." The judge said.

"My dad went on dates most of the Saturdays I was with him sir."

"And what did you do on those days son?" He asked, as his dad bored a hole into Austin with his stare.

_I don't like either of them._

How on earth did they get Austin out of the two of them?

"I mostly went on dates with my girlfriend here. And hung out at her parents place."

"Alright…Mr. Harper, I'm warning you for lying in this court room. If you do it again, I'm throwing you in jail for a night and fining you $5000. Do you understand?" The judge bit at him.

"Yes sir."

His father gave Austin one more nasty stare before sitting down.

The rest of the afternoon truly was boring. Both of his parents had to go up and tell the 5 person panel what they have been doing in the 4 months since Austin's dad left the house.

In fact, the only really surprising revelation was the fact that Austin's dad didn't know about the wreck I got into.

He exploded when his mom said it, and demanded answers.

After a 30 minutes hiatus, I had to call dad and he said he'd get the paperwork proving I got into an accident and had repair work to prove it.

He might have to call Jordan.

But finally, the judge released us and we walked back to the car.

As Austin slipped into the early rush hour traffic, I text my parents that we're coming home.

"_:)" –Mom_

"_Great. Everyone is here, and we're going to start cooking once you guys arrive." –Dad_

"So…what'd you think?" Austin asked me.

"Eh. Nothing really. How are you? Are you ok?"

_He just had to relive his family getting ripped apart for 8 hours._

"I'm ok. Sorry about my parents."

"It's fine. I can take some abuse. My only question is why you didn't tell your dad about me and shielded me from your mom."

He gulped, and then sipped the water bottle in the cupholder.

"I…they're crazy, and I didn't want to scare you off, or have you think badly of me. I know I sound crazy right now, but when I text you at 3 in the morning and say I love you, it's always because I'm afraid to lose you. Every time."

I blush and smile.

"You won't lose me. I'm here to help you, love you and support you."

"Bu I've got all this crap going on, and somehow I've got basically this other life where life is carefree, I'm in love with you, being accepted and loved by your family and getting to know my idol. I…it's just insane."

"Do you like it? That other life?" I ask.

"I love it. It's just an adjustment from what I've known all of my life."

I reach up and kiss his cheek as he pulls off the highway.

"Well don't worry. Soon you'll be living with your grandma, and things will settle down. And you know you're always welcome with me. My parents understand."

"I know. Your mom gave me a key to get in and the garage passcode last week when you were in the bathroom."

"She did?"

He nodded and smiled. "They really like me don't they?"

I smile. "Yeah. They all do. Mom, Dad, Beck, Aunt Jade, plus Andre and Tori. Not to mention my brothers, and Olivia."

"And Matt." He added.

"I said my brothers."

"He's Jade's kid though I thought."

"He is. Wait…he's not my brother. He's just over so much that it feels like it."

Austin laughed.

"You and Ellie need a girl's day out. To go shopping and to get your girl out."

"But I'm gonna be with you. And you have a game Saturday!"

"So? You don't have to be there. I'll probably get walked. That's an order."

"Austin!" I whine.

He laughed and parked.

Then he ran as I chased him inside.

"Hello?" I hear matt call out.

"Just me. Your friendly neighborhood Spiderman!" Austin replied.

"Oh, hey!" Matt yelled, then came running down the stairs.

"Easy…where is everyone?" Austin asked.

"Outside waiting for you. But come here first. We have a surprise for you."

He grabbed Austin's arm and started pulling.

He gave me a weird look, but followed as I followed him.

"AUSTIN!" Corey hopped up once we reached the media room and crashed into him for a hug.

"Hi. How's it going up here?" he asked.

"Good. We have a surprise for you." Kevin said, flashing thru several screens on his baseball game.

"Is that MLB 3k?" he asked.

_Oh boy…_

Here we go.

"Yeah. Look."

_Whoa…_

"You made me?" Austin asked quietly, looking surprised.

He has his own little avatar and everything.

In a white jersey that says "Angels".

"Yeah. We wanted to give you luck today. You don't want to join the marlins right?" Matt asked.

"No I do not. Told them that today." Austin effortlessly said.

"Good. Do you like it?" Corey asked.

"Love it. Am I any good?"

Kevin cycled to a screen.

_99 overall._

Austin laughed. "99 Power. I'll take it. What position?"

"3rd/Outfield." Kevin replied.

"You guys are good. Thank you." Austin smiled, and then gave Kevin and Matt a fist bump and Corey a hug.

"We're gonna go downstairs and say hi to mom." I say, puling Austin away.

"Bye!" They all say.

Austin smiled as we walked to the back patio.

"Hey!" Uncle Beck said as I slip outside.

"They're here!" Aunt Tori smiled.

Mom hopped up and hugged Austin, then me.

"How'd it go?" Dad asked, as Mom dashed over to the mini fridge.

Olivia noticed Austin and cried out for him.

Uncle Andre handed her over.

"Hi!" He smiled at her. "Uhm…it was fine. No news really. I have a quick question." He said.

_I was just about to ask._

"Okay." Aunt Jade smiled as Olivia plopped her head on Austin's shoulder as we sat down.

"Did you guys pay for a lawyer for me?"

Everyone's eyes went to my mom.

"Wait…" I speak up. "You all knew?"

"Of course we knew." Jade said.

"Ever since your accident and we heard about Austin's mom, we've known what's up." Uncle Andre stated.

Aunt Tori slipped over and hugged Austin from the side.

"Sorry to hear about that." I hear her say softly.

"Thanks. Uhh…why'd you do it?" Austin asked.

"Simple." Dad spoke up, as Mom handed me a peppy cola and Austin a glass of lemonade. "We aren't going to let Austin go to bat without a weapon. So we talked to our lawyer and set it up."

"That must have been on short notice. You found out Friday. And since when did we have a lawyer?" I ask.

"Doesn't matter. He's on payroll, so when we emailed him, he knew. No big deal." Dad shrugged.

"And we've had him on retainer for years since people are always trying to con us out of our money. It's just a safety net."

Oh.

"Well thank you. I really appreciate it." Austin said.

"No problem. How'd he do? Did you like him?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, he's great. He stirs sh—stuff up."

Everyone laughed, and Austin blushed.

"You didn't hear that. Okay?" He said to Olivia, who was on his shoulder.

"Fafa."

I laugh and smile, then hear the door open.

"Hey, you're back!" Ellie beamed.

I jump up and hug her.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"Good. It was actually pretty boring." Austin said.

"That sucks. How long does it go on?"

"I don't know."

"Usually for about 3 weeks." Aunt Jade said.

"How would you know?" I blurt out.

I get a glare from mom.

_More respectful._

"I read all sorts of celebrity trash about divorces. Usually divorce court takes about 3 weeks." She replied.

"Well, in that case you're welcome to skip out on the rest of this week. I thought it'd be faster." Austin looked to me.

"No. I'm there every day. You have no choice."

I hear Uncle Beck and my dad laugh, but I ignore it.

"Yes ma'am." Austin said, causing everyone to laugh.

"You're so bossy. Gosh." Ellie smiled at me.

"Oh shh." I wave her off.

"Okay you two, before one of you ends up in the pool…" Aunt Jade joked.

Everyone laughed, including Austin and Ellie.

"Before I forget, Austin, we're having a little celebration for Corey's birthday Saturday. Do you want to come?" Mom asked him.

"Uhm, sure. When? I have a game that day." He said.

"7-ish. It's a dinner thing."

"Who all is coming?" I ask.

"Just us I think. Right?" Aunt Tori asked.

"Yeah. Just us. No new people. You'll know everyone." Dad said to Austin and I.

"Ok. Yeah, I'd love to come. My game should be over by then. I'll shower and change, then come over." He said.

"Great." Mom smiled.

"Oh! Sydney. Your music." Aunt Jade said.

"You heard it?" Austin yelped.

"You haven't?" Dad asked.

"No. Just one song." He said.

"Which is the only song I'm pretty much done with. Right Here." I say.

"That one was really good." Mom smiled.

"You heard it?" I ask.

_They weren't supposed to do that!_

"Yeah. We all did."

"Why'd you do that?" I ask. "None of that's any good! It's just ideas up on the wall. That's why I haven't even shown him yet!" I whine, gesturing to Austin.

"That's ok." He smiled. "What did you guys think?"

Dad smiled. "I loved it."

"I can better the beats on the techno riffs Sydney. If you'd like." Andre offered.

"I'd like that." I say. "Aunt Jade?"

"Very good. I think I speak for us all when I say we all could tell it was rough, except for that song you mentioned. But it reminds me of your mom's early stuff. Lots of potential."

I smile and Ellie beamed.

Then I look to mom.

"Oh, me now?" She asked, sitting up and blushing. "Okay, I thought it was good, but ironic."

"Ironic?" Austin blurted out.

"How?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah. Well when I did my first album, a lot of pop music was fast paced and electro and computerized. I'm not bragging here, but I kind of changed how things were done with like live instruments and stuff. I slowed it down. It's ironic because what did you do?"

"I sped it up." I say quietly.

_I wasn't even thinking._

I just went with what came naturally to me.

That's what everyone has told me to do.

Austin laughed.

"Exactly. So I trailblazed in the slow direction, and you're probably the only person on the planet that's thinking to speed things up."

"Seriously?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah. Why would anybody want to speed things up? You've heard her mom's last album right? It's like her musical opus. An absolute masterpiece. Why would anybody else go in a different direction when you've got that album still being played on the radio?" Austin said.

Next thing I knew, my mom tackled Austin into a hug.

"You're so nice. Thank you thank you thank youuuu." She hugged him.

Austin just smiled.

"So you liked it?"

"Yeah. Loved it." Mom smiled, then went back to her seat.

"She loved it so much that you inspired her." Aunt Jade said.

"What?" Austin, Ellie and I all say simultaneously.

"Your mom is inspired again." Aunt Jade said, sounding giddy.

"Yup. Album number 7." Dad beamed, then hugged mom.

"I thought you said you were done." Ellie said.

"And you have an EP. That nobody really knows about because you haven't announced it. I'm lost." Austin said.

Aunt Jade laughed. "Wow, you know your stuff man. How closely do you follow this stuff?"

"Very. Believe me, I read everything, looking for some new piece of news."

"Even now that you're on the inside?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah. She's still my musical idol. And I'm still a fan of hers, so the faster I get news on new music or shows or something the better."

I look over to see my mom beaming.

"EP is coming out in mid-September. We don't have a date yet, but it's done."

"Awesome." Austin said.

"Are you going to change your number?"

"Well, my info packet for fall baseball is due in a week. I'm just going to push my chips to the center of the table and change it to 8." Austin said, then looking to mom.

"No pressure."

Everybody busted out laughing, and mom came to hug him again.

"Sounds great." She beamed.

"You know, now that everybody knows you picked your number because of her music, the blogs and stuff might freak out when you step onto the field in the fall." Tori said.

"Yeah. I mean The EP would be coming, but the announcement that I'm working on album seven won't come until after Christmas." Mom stated.

"Do you not want me to do it then?" He asked.

"No! Do it, please! I'd love it!"

"But don't change your splashface. Just the jersey. Keep it a mystery. People will have all sorts of convoluted explanations." Beck theorized.

"Some crackpot will see it as Sydney being pregnant." Aunt Jade said dismissively.

_Oh no._

I immediately go beet red and say "NOOOOOO. No WAY."

Austin turned to look at me and said "Am I really that much of a buzz kill?"

All the adults basically fell off their chairs laughing.

Even mom and dad were laughing, but looked embarrassed.

Ellie just looked at me funny.

"I really wish that wasn't as funny as it was." Dad admitted, sending him, Andre, Uncle Beck and Aunt Jade into more laughter.

"We're not…no. And you know what I meant." I say, amazingly embarrassed to Austin.

"I know. I was just feeling it, so I said it." He said, and then smiled grudgingly.

"Good. So do we have a media strategy for you?" Mom asked him.

"I think so."

"Sweet. And now we need to start cooking." Dad hopped up.

"I'm changing." I say.

"Me too." Austin hopped up.

"C'mon lover boy…" Ellie grabbed Austin and forced him inside and to the left.

"Now that's not necessary…" I groan.

"Maybe it is though." Aunt Tori said.

I go red again.

"It's not. Trust me."

"We do. Now go on and change. Aunt Jade said.

"Okay. Mom?" I ask.

"Mhmm?" She said, sipping her drink and looking over to me.

"Thanks for making his night. You have no idea how happy he is."

Mom smiled, and then waved me inside.

I try to ignore the part of me that wants him that way.

_He needs you. Not you to want to get into his pants._

Go change Sydney.

_Walk._

(A/N: Hey everyone. Meant to get this out Monday, but fell asleep at the keyboard with about 50% of the chap done and woke at 11. So I apologize for it being a day late. Also, remember the message from last chap about it wrapping up? Forget it. We've got more coming, and once I figure out how to change chaps I've posted, I'm deleting that note forever. See you Wednesday. –James)


	31. A 3 Letter Elephant In The Room

Sydney POV

I'm really not good at shopping in person.

Ever since I can remember I've always done it online, except for rare occasions.

_This is one of those._

And I'm sucking.

Ellie's a few aisles over, with three bags already from our other stops today.

I've bought some shoes, and two pairs of leggings.

_That's it._

…

Why don't I see anything that I like?

I pull out my phone and text mom.

"I suck at shopping. Heels and leggings in 2 hours. Help."

_Ooh. New message._

"_You're gonna be torn about what just happened…" –Chelsea_

"WHAT?"

She's at Austin's game.

"_Grand Slam centerfield. The place we're at has a videoboard and a camera in center. They now need a new one bc he broke it. I got the ball for you. I'll give it to your boy."_

…

Aww…

But yay!

I missed it. This is what I was afraid of.

_But at least he got it!_

That's good.

"_Light colors. Grab like tanktops, shorts or something like that. Cute, summery things. You just need to get the ball rolling. I'm watching TV, so send pics if you want. Love you baby." –Mom_

Cute.

Summer stuff.

…

_Let's start over there._

I drop the two hangers I have right now and walk over to the swimsuits.

…

…

_Teal._

Mine now.

…

_Ooh!_

I reach out to grab a red two piece and—

"Hey! I was here first!" I say to Ellie, who is tugging on the hanger like me.

"So?"

"So?! It's mine!" I give a massive tug.

"Aah!" She cried out, and let go of the hanger.

"Yes! Aah!" I cry out.

I fall onto my butt due to my momentum.

…

"Hahahahha!" We both laugh, and she helps me up.

"When'd you get so strong?" She asked me.

I shrug. "I don't know."

"Wrestling sessions with Austin?" She gave me a sly smile.

"Not those wrestling sessions…and I'm not answering any questions until you tell me about this mystery guy!" I frown at her.

Austin suggested that last night as a way to get her to talk.

_It's been driving me crazy._

She bit her lip, then scooped her bags.

Oh?

"If you don't follow me, you won't hear…"

_Beep beep._

I scoop up my stuff and chase after her.

YAY!

…

My phone lights up again, and I peek at it as I follow Ellie.

I think we're going to the food court.

"_Now you're gonna be furious. Austin just hit a moonshot. Video upcoming." –Chelsea_

I groan quietly and keep walking.

Ellie however turned and asked me "What?"

"Austin has two home runs. A grand slam and another just now. She's gonna send a video for me."

She suddenly looked sad. "Aww. Your bet didn't work out. Sorry."

"It's ok. We haven't hung out, just us in a long time."

She shrugged, and then kept walking.

We end up at Freezie Queen.

"I'm getting fries and a shake. Do you want anything?" She asked me.

"Same. What kind of shake?" I reply.

"Chocolate."

"Just double your order. I'll find a place to sit." I say, then turn and start scanning the crowd.

_If there is ever going to be a time to be spotted, it'd be now._

…

Table 11 o' clock.

I walk over there and sit down.

_The video is here._

I glance up to check for Ellie and see her glancing for me.

I stick my arm up and wave.

She lit up and made a beeline for me.

_Yum._

She's got her little contented smile on her face, and started dishing out our unhealthy snack.

"Ok…do you have the video?" She asked.

I nod, and pull it up.

Ellie sidled up to me, and I press play.

"Let's go Austin!

…

…

PWING!"

"Whoa!" Ellie said.

_WOW._

Austin emphatically threw his bat towards the on base circle and started his home run trot.

The camera panned over to see the ball go over some parked trucks.

"Somebody go get that! She's going to want that one too!" Chelsea's voice said.

"Too? Did they get the first one?" Ellie asked.

I shrug, and the video cut off.

"Now that's a homerun." She said.

"Yup."

"Sorry you missed it because of me."

I stop and look over to her.

She's chewing on some fries.

_That's not something she'd really say normally._

"Nah, it's ok. We needed to hang out. Have girl time." I say, sipping my shake.

_Ahh._

…

"So. You said you were going to talk?" I smile.

She let out a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, I did didn't I?"

I nod and open one of the ketchup containers.

I'm not like her; I can't eat copious amounts of fries without ketchup.

"Ok then." She sighed again.

_She's making it sound so difficult._

"You sound like you really don't want to talk about it." I say.

"No, it's not that. I know you want to know, but I'm just not very good at…whatever this is."

"Talking?" I tease her.

_I don't get to do it often._

She frowned and threw a fry at me.

I catch it on the fly with my mouth and eat it.

She giggled and shook her head.

"Okay. His name is Aaron. Bailey."

"Aaron Bailey. He works at the label. I've talked to him a few times." I say.

"Well, that's how I met him. Yu were recording and I was just looking around and he just started talking to me. Before I knew it I was all nervous and giggly, like you got with Austin and he asked for my number."

I smile.

"Austin and Aaron. Have you guys gone out?"

"A couple of times. One night when my brother was at your place and my parents had a date night. We snuck out for dinner. The other time I said you were picking me up, but he took me out that time too." She smiled.

"You're happy."

"I…yeah. I'm just not used to this you know? Boys usually don't…like me because I'm scary."

_She's always had that opinion._

Sikowitz once said that her mom was just like her, which was surprising to both of us.

_Maybe she's mellowed out. With kids and all._

"Well, some guys like that. It sounds like he does."

She smiled shyly and blushed.

"Have you guys kissed or anything?"

She quickly went bright red and nodded. "A couple of times, but that was the last date."

I chuckle and eat a little more.

"I'm done talking about me. Talk about you now please." She said, still blushing.

"Ok. I…"

…

_I need her girl advice._

I need her best friend advice.

"I…" She smile at me.

I glance around on either side.

"What? What is it?" She leaned forward.

"I…I need your advice on something."

She didn't hide her surprise well.

"Uhh…ok. Everything ok?

…

_Coast is clear._

"Well, you know all those jokes you've been making?" I start, extremely embarrassed.

She immediately tightened up.

"I can stop if you want, I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?" She asked.

"No, it's not that. That's par for the course. Desn't bug me. It's just that…"

…

She's looking right at me, with her complete attention.

"Those…thoughts…I've been thinking them recently."

"Really…" She said quietly.

"Yeah. It's not the first time. That night I had the accident, I wasn't exactly thinking straight. We were going to go to the beach and anything was on the table."

"Then buzzkill. Damn. Is that why you just pulled out at that light? My mom thought that was weird."

"Yeah. I wanted to get going. And then it just went poof."

"But now it's back." She said.

"Am I weird…is it too early?"

She leaned back and shrugged. "Hell if I know. What do you think?"

"What do I think? I think I've got a roman god for a boyfriend."

She giggled. "I didn't know how sculpted that boy is."

"I do. But that's not the problem. I don't doubt he could do the thing…I don't know if he would."

"You think he would back out. Not literally."

I laugh, and the tension broke a little bit. "I hope he wouldn't."

"I'd be mad if I were you and that happened."

I laugh and eat more fries nervously.

"I…I really don't know. It's your decision. What do you think? That's what matters." She said.

"I…I want to. But I'm just scared he won't want to." I say.

"Why?"

"Too soon, just doesn't want to, doesn't think of me that way yet…there are tons of things."

"Well, all those make sense. Plus from what you've told me, he's really conservative. Have you guys really done anything other than make out?"

"Just in our swimsuits."

"So basically your underwear." She said.

"Yeah…but it's not the same."

"I know. Mindset thing. But none of it matters if you don't get a chance, and I doubt that's going to happen soon."

"Ehhh…" I say.

Ellie's jaw just dropped.

"What…?"

"Next week. We think Wednesday. Austin and I won't be allowed to go. But his grandma will be. We…talked about it last night when I drove him home and got a plan."

"Does that plan include steamy time?"

"No. You're literally the only person who knows. So you can't tell anyone. Especially not him."

"I won't tell anyone. I can tell you're nervous."

"Of course I am…I mean…"

"Does he still have those condoms you told me about?"

"He collected them. I'm sure he does. She's still dropped them into his bag occasionally."

"Seriously? God I hate her!" Ellie frowned, then ate the last of her fries.

I eat the rest of mine, then sip my shake.

_Uh oh._

Almost done with that too.

"Last question, then we can go home and start with your brother's birthday. Let's just say Wednesday happens, and you go over there…how long should I expect to not hear from you?"

"I…Let's talk this out. Starts at 9." I say.

"9. To when?"

"I got home Monday at 6:30."

"Nine and a half hours. Ok. I'll do my best."

I smile and throw away our trash.

She stood up and we start walking to my car.

"It might not even happen. Probably won't." I say.

"Well, I'm hoping you are. You need to make that boy YOUR…roman god."

"I'd like that." I say softly.

She giggled. "I'm only going to say this once. Don't be afraid to use your weapon."

"Weapon?"

She gestured to my body.

"Oh. I get it."

"He wants that, I can tell you that. He'd be crazy not to." She said, as I unlock the doors.

"You're not lesbian right? Because if you suddenly are, you're screwed."

"Don't say the word screwed after the conversation we just had!" She chastised me.

I laugh and start home.

"What'd you end up buying?" I ask.

Before I know it, she's rambling about different kind of tops, and I find myself zoning out and thinking…

Well, I don't think I even have to say it or explain.

_Teenage angst._

I'm always getting messages online saying Austin and I won't last, that teenage love never does.

My own parents are an example of that. Dad liked mom at my age, and they didn't get together until their early twenties.

_Technically not teenage love._

I know what I feel for Austin. And I know he loves me.

I feel bad that I wake up to some mornings that I have an "I love you" message from Austin that's been waiting for me since 3 AM.

I always quickly reply once I wake up.

His usual reply is a smiley face and something like "You just woke up. Sleep well?"

_He always makes me smile._

I see her look over to me and smile, but then start to text Aaron.

"Are you going to talk to your parents about Aaron?" I ask.

"Yeah, probably sometime this week." She said as I pull into the neighborhood.

The rest of the ride home is in silence.

"The gifts are in your room right?" Ellie asked me.

"Yeah, buried in my closet."

"What about Austin's gift?"

…

"I have no idea. It's got to be here. He's smart enough to remember."

_If he's not he's in trouble._

I park and follow Ellie in.

"Hey!" Aunt Jade smiled once Ellie and I walk into the kitchen.

Mom smiled from her seat at the bar with her laptop out.

Uncle Andre is with her and looking at it, along with pointing at something.

"How'd shopping go?" Dad said from the pantry.

"Eh. It was ok I guess."

Ellie didn't reply, but dropped her bags and her mom immediately scooped one up.

"I'm going to go change." I announce, then walk upstairs.

…

I walk into my room and hop onto my bed and take off my shoes and socks.

_I'll just change into shorts._

Too hot for jeans.

The only reason I wore jeans to the mall is that I didn't want people to gawk at my legs.

_Austin said once that my legs go on for days._

I don't know what that means but—

"AHHHH!" I scream, darting away from the large mass near my bathroom.

I grab my bat and yell "FREEZE!"

The dark mass froze.

I creep forward and hit the light.

"Oh. It's you."

Austin's just smiling at me.

_Shirtless. With only a towel on._

With his hands up.

"Hi. Didn't mean to scare you." He said softly.

I walk over, lean the bat on the windowsill and hug him, then kiss him.

I can't stop myself from running my hand up and down his abs though.

He laughed and smiled at me.

"How'd shopping go?"

"Awful. I didn't really get anything, and I heard from Chelsea how well you did."

"Yeah, I heard she was your mole. But I have a surprise for you." He said, walking into my room, still only clad in a towel.

"Hey Sydneeee…" Ellie walked in suddenly and turned, then froze and stared.

"Uhm…I should change." Austin said, taking a step back to my bathroom.

"No. You don't have to. Bye!" She yelped, then dashed to the door.

Austin turned and gave me a weird look.

_She's gone already._

"I didn't even do anything." He stated.

"Ignore her. What is the surprise?" I smile.

He turned back to my dresser, then—

_He pulls two baseballs._

OUT OF MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER.

"For you." He offered them to you.

I can feel myself blushing, but take them.

"I didn't know I put them in that drawer until later when I checked to make sure I knew where they were. I was aiming for like a sock drawer or something." He said shyly.

"It's ok. Can you check to see if the coast is clear?" I ask.

He poked his head out, and then gave me a thumbs up.

_Don't think._

Do it.

I unbutton my jeans and slip them off.

I hear a squeak.

I glance up and see him staring at the floor.

"Hey." I say to him.

"Yeah?" he said shyly.

"You're allowed to look. I'm giving you permission." I say, digging around for some running shorts.

"I…ok."

I glance back up to see him looking ashamed for looking.

"What do you think?" I ask shyly.

"I love your legs. Long and gorgeous."

I grab shorts, but pull him to me and kiss him.

He slipped his hand around the small of my back, but I sneak them to the side of my legs.

He smiled into the kiss, and then squeezed my butt.

I can't stop my moan and say "No no…please no."

"Ok. Sorry."

"Not a bad thing. But…do you have any idea about Wednesday?" I whisper into his ear.

"We're a go."

I smile.

"I better get dressed." I say.

He nodded, and then walked back to my bathroom.

I slip my shorts on, and then ask "Are you decent?"

"Releatively." He joked.

"Pants?"

He laughed. "Yep."

I slip in, roll my eyes then walk into my closet and grab Corey's gifts.

"Now…I'm supposed to be in your brothers bathroom. So this never happened." Austin smiled to me as he threw his shirt on.

"Got it." I say, and then ruffle his hair.

"Ahem." I hear behind me.

_Oh no._

I freeze, and Austin looked up and immediately blushed.

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't be mad or suspicious?" Mom said simply, tone even.

_How much did she hear?_

"Nothing happened?" I say, still not looking behind me.

"Why'd you come here?" Mom frowned at Austin.

"I liked her shower. I was going to be out before she got here. She's early."

"Ok. Don't do it again. You know the rules Sydney. Austin, we like you, but no locked doors or closed doors for more than 10 minutes."

"The door isn't closed!?" I protest.

"Don't fight me on this. Better me than your father up here. And don't scream next time. Alright?" She snapped at me.

"Yes ma'am." Austin said quickly.

"Yes mom." I say.

Mom then grabbed me and steered me out of my room.

I gesture frustration, and she frowned and whacked my forehead lightly.

"One word: NO." She hissed, looking mad. "Now go downstairs. Present time."

"What about Austin?"

"His present is downstairs. Where you're going." She said, and then pushed me ahead.

I blush and try to keep my head down as I walk into the living room and place Ellie and I's gifts next to Mom and Dad's.

"Where is he?" I ask dad, who is stirring something in the kitchen.

"Outside."

"Preemptive calorie burn." Uncle Beck said placidly on the couch.

The adults all laugh.

I walk to go get a drink when I hear Austin start to come downstairs.

When I come back, everybody is gathered around the couch, and Corey is picking a present.

I hand Austin a Raderade and he smiled.

"Do we know what she heard?" He hissed into my ear, pretending to hug me.

I shake my head as Corey picked a box I don't recognize.

I look up when Corey cheered, then tackled Aunt Tori and Uncle Andre.

"Thank you!" he beamed.

"What is it buddy?" Dad asked.

"A coupon reddemable for a new bat at some sporting goods store. Worth $200!"

"Wow." Mom looks surprised, as Corey hugged Aunt Tori.

In front of me, Austin took Olivia from beck, who had gotten up and walked over.

"Hey…" Austin smiled, then hugged her.

I hear Olivia make a happy sound and curl to him.

I smile at how happy they look.

"Uh oh…our present now…" Aunt Jade joked.

Matt laughed, and his dad rubbed his hair.

Corey literally jumped up, then tackled Uncle Beck.

He laughed and said "I think he likes it."

"YEAH I DO!"

"What is it?" Kevin asked.

"Fun pass to that new amusement park. One of these days we'll all go, but Corey's free." Aunt Jade said.

"Thank you!" Corey hugged them both.

"You're certainly welcome. Happy birthday." Uncle beck smiled.

"Us next!" Dad cheered, handing Corey two boxes.

One big, one small.

Corey goes straight for the big box.

Austin, Uncle Andre and dad all laugh.

…

"Hey! You tricked me!" Corey said.

It's a box full of packing material.

"Dig silly." Mom smiled.

He comes up with a—

Both Kevin and Matt make noises of outrage.

Both dad and Aunt Jade garb them.

"A pearPad?" Corey looked thrilled.

"For your books." Mom said.

_No._

That's Ellie and I's gifts.

_Actual, physical books._

DAMN IT!

Corey hugged both Mom and Dad, then went for the other, smaller box.

…

"Oh." He said, causing everyone to laugh.

"You need them sweetie. I know they suck." Dad said.

Corey shrugged, but hugged Mom and Dad again.

"Who now?" He asked.

"How about your sister and Ellie, then Austin." Mom smiled at Corey, then looked to Austin and smiled.

I slip in between Aunt Jade and Ellie and stand next to them.

"Okay…" Corey said, ripping the wrapping off Ellie's box.

"YAY!" he cheered, then dashing over and hugging Ellie.

Ellie smiled and hugged him back.

It's a big mystery novel.

_Mom always says that he reads way above his grade level._

That's a high school book, and when we cleared our books with mom, she said they'd be fine.

_I'm just a little mad that they got him a pearPad for eBooks, and let us go thru with our actual books._

By the time I look up, Corey's digging into my gift.

"SISSY!" He yelled ,then ran and tackled me.

I smile and hug him back.

He has a favorite series. And he's been waiting for the next edition for a year.

It comes out in a week.

_I got it early._

Mom knew someone who got "her" a copy, and she gave it to me.

"How'd you get it?"

"Mom knew somebody at the publisher, and once I mentioned my idea, she got it for me and there it is." I smile.

He squeezed me, said "You're the best sissy!" then dashed off to hug mom again.

Mom held onto her hug for a beat, then let him go.

"And now…the big gift." Dad foreshadowed.

I look to Austin, who is keeping a blank face.

"What is it?" Corey asked dad.

"I'll get it." Austin said, then walked to the towel closet.

"I'm curious too, we don't know what it is." Uncle Beck said.

Everybody watched as Austin garbbed a long cyclinder and handed it to Corey.

Corey eyed it curiously, then dug in.

_There's a pull off top?_

Corey yanked it off, put it aside then tipped it over slowly, allowing a piece of wood to come out.

"What is it?" Kevin asked, right before Corey pulled it out of the tube.

_It's…_

A wooden bat?

…

Why isn't Corey moving?

Matt walked over, took a peek then hoarsely said "…Mike Trout?"

Kevin yelped "What?"

"He got him an autographed Mike Trout bat."

All the adults except for my parents turned to face Austin, clearly surprised.

"How…how'd you get this?" Corey asked quietly, peeking out to look at Austin.

"Well, I'm sure you know who Bryce Harper is."

"Yeah." He said.

"Best player alive." Kevin added.

"Well, what is my last name?" Austin asked.

…

_Harper,_

"Harper…"Corey said softly.

"You're not related to him…are you?" Uncle Beck asked.

"He's my uncle. That's why I'm so well known to baseball people. I've been on their radar since I was Kevin and Matt's age."

"How'd you get the autograph?" Matt asked.

"Well, I asked my uncle to see if Trout would sign a bat for a friend of mine's birthday." He winked at Corey. "Thankfully, he did it."

Corey has a huge smile, and walked over.

"Thank you…" He said, then hugged him.

"No problem man. Happy birthday."

"You should probably get that framed." Uncle Andre said.

"We can do that. Is that cool Corey?" dad asked him.

Corey nodded, then smiled at Olivia.

Kevin walked over. "Can I see it?"

Corey looked to Austin.

"Yeah, but don't mess with the signature and note. There's special stuff that you can peel off that protects it. Keep away from it until you frame it. Then you can take it off."

"Note?" Matt asked.

"What's it say?" Kevin asked.

Corey peered at it, and then said "Dear Corey, happy birthday. Thank you for supporting me. Your friend, Mike Trout."

I smile, and all the adults all look impressed.

"I have to say, nice gift Austin." Aunt Tori said.

"Thanks. I'm glad he likes it."

"Like it? I love it!" Corey smiled, then turned to dad.

"Now what?"

"Now we eat." He said.

"What are we having?" Ellie asked.

"Mexican food."

"Ooh!" Kevin and Matt both say.

"Ahp! Hands!" Mom hopped to her feet.

Austin laughed, and Mom turned to him too.

"You too. Now go on."

Austin smiled then handed Olivia to Corey and followed my brothers.

"What about me?" Corey asked.

"Sit. You're the birthday boy!" Aunt Jade smiled at him.

"Yay!" He cheered, then slipped into the big chair Dad usually sits in.

Dad peered at him ,then smiled.

"Fine. Just for tonight." He caved.

"Yes!" Corey smiled.


	32. Three Letter Word

I flick on my bedside light and read the page again.

"_Dear Sydney,_

_I hope you're reading this. I told Jordan to give this to you, and I know he will. But you always could just throw this away. So I'll get to the point._

_I'm Katie. Jordan's wife._

_I wanted to write to you so you could understand how much giving you up has affected him and his life._

_He'll never admit it, and he really hasn't even told me, but it's obvious that he regrets what he did and how he handled things with your mother and when you were born. For a while when we first started dating, I was curious why he held everything close to the vest and always had stacks of paper. But then when we got serious, and he told me that he had a child with another woman, it all kind of made sense, especially when he showed that he was in charge of your parents insurance, and had your name in an alert online._

_It even trickles down to our kids. He has all sorts of protections set up in case something happens to us._

_Sorry, I'm rambling. I'm just trying to find a way to convey how important this meeting is to him. He wants to get it right this time. _

_I'll be honest; Jordan told me everything he knows, so I know what happened, and how you've emerged online for the first time ever. Which scares him; because to this day nobody knows that he's your birth father. The last thing he wants is for you to even have a second of anger because of what he did, or have it inconvenience you at all._

_He's thrilled that you wanted to meet, and we've both settled on inviting you over for dinner sometime. Maybe you can bring your new boyfriend to ease the transition. If you'd like we can remove the kids and have a quiet dinner, whatever works for you._

_Katie"_

…

I pop my neck, then fold in back up and put it back into my bedside drawer, under an old pearphone. We're going on Friday to have dinner.

Austin and I said they can keep the kids there, and that it'd be fun.

I think they're catering something in. I don't know what we're having.

But this is the distraction, or topic really I've been trying to focus on.

_Today is Wednesday._

Wednesday.

Hump day. And it's never been so accurate.

_Except I'm flaking out._

I don't think I want to sleep with Austin yet. Which is a total flip flop from how I felt over the weekend.

_I'm so indecisive._

I don't think I'm ready for this decision yet. I've changed my mind way too many times.

I mean, it's simple.

Yes or no.

Sex or no sex.

To allow myself to open up, or to remain the little hermit I am naturally.

…

I sigh and look to my clock.

7:54.

_I've been up all night._

I tossed and turned for a good 2 hours, then messed around online, ending up on a blogging site where memes and pictures reign supreme.

Then showered, fell back into this Austin hole, tried distracting myself, and obviously have failed.

_Austin's grandma leaves at 8:20._

I'm getting breakfast and going to his grandma's house to spend the day with Austin.

And in all that time, I have to make a life changing decision.

Or not and stay my perfect little course.

_Ugh._

Don't think that way!

I almost talked to mom about it.

_Almost._

But then I backed out at the last second and made up some BS excuse she bought about my music.

Ellie keeps on saying that she knows a lot of girls that have had sex and lost their virginity.

But she doesn't get it.

Maybe it's because I'm stupid and want my first time to mean something.

Maybe it's because I'm afraid I won't be good enough in bed for him.

Maybe it's because he might not be into me that way.

Maybe he's seeing somebody else.

I don't know.

_AHHH!_

I grab my brush and throw it behind me.

It harmlessly falls to the ground after hitting the wall.

_I need to go._

Traffic and music will distract me.

I scoop up my purse, with pregnancy test at the very bottom.

My backpack is in my car with a change of clothes, toiletries and a notebook.

Somewhere I have a brush and makeup.

Oh, I have that too in my bag.

_Go._

I walk downstairs and knock on mom and dad's door.

"It's open!" Dad said softly.

I peek out and see that they have morning TV on lightly, and that both of them are up.

"Hi. Just wanted to say I'm going." I smile.

Mom sat up and reached for me. "Have a good relaxing day with Austin sweetie."

I hug her and smile.

"Yeah, you guys need to go be normal and stuff. Do something sappy and romantic." Dad smiled.

Mom swatted his arm and said "Robbie!"

"What? They're always doing stuff. They need to be normal and mushy. As long as it's not here."

I fake a laugh and hug Dad.

"Thanks Daddy. I'll call you if anything comes up." I say.

He smiled, and Mom said "Sounds good!"

"Bye!" I say, and then shut the door.

Before I know it I'm driving towards the gate.

Music.

And breakfast tacos.

_In that order._

...

…

…

_Really?_

Nothing on the radio? Are you serious right now radio producer people?

_Ugh._

You can never count on people for anything.

I end up back on the foreign affairs channel and half listen to how some dude is evading the US government by hiding in the Moscow airport.

_Can't stay forever._

Looks like we've got him cornered.

…

…

_Now onto Austin's._

I nibble on an extra taco I bought on the drive over.

I have a problem with eating fast food on the way home.

_As I joked with Austin, I have problems._

When I pull into Austin's grandma's neighborhood I see an orange sedan coming my way.

His grandma has a car matching that description.

I slow down and play it safe, and sure enough, she stops when she comes up to me.

"Hi!" I smile.

"Hey Sydney! He's still asleep, but the front is unlocked honey." His grandma smiled at me.

"I'll get him up. I brought breakfast." I smile at her.

"That'll do it. You kids have a relaxing day!"

"Thank you!" I say, before she drives off.

…

_Breathe._

I hop out, grab my purse, backpack and food and walk inside.

…

_I can hear his snores._

I drop my bags on the couch, lock the front door then creep upstairs.

_Where Austin is sprawled out, shirtless._

I giggle, and set breakfast on his dresser, then kick of my shoes and slip under the covers with him.

_Ahh…_

He's WARM.

I quickly cuddle up with him and bury my face into his back.

…

…

He's so strong.

And sexy.

_And irrsist—_

Where'd his snores go?

It's too quiet.

"Please say this isn't a dream, and that my grandma is gone." He said quietly.

"It isn't a dream, and your grandma is gone. It's just us."

He suddenly flipped over, and then smiled.

"This is the best way ever to wake up."

"Thanks." I smile.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me good morning.

…

"I brought breakfast." I point behind me.

H peeked up, and then smiled.

"You're the best. The absolute best."

"Want me to get plates while you get dressed?" I ask him, already sliding off the bed.

"No, I got plates." He said.

"What?" I say.

He rolled over, and then revealed that his bedside table IS A REFRIDGERATOR.

"Are you kidding me? Seriously?" I ask.

"Don't get it. Late night carbs are awful. And irresistible. Here." He said.

I hop out of the covers and grab our food.

He snatched the bag away from me and portioned out 3 breakfast tacos each.

We both eat in silence for a moment.

"Hey Austin?" I ask, as he is digging around in the fridge for something.

"Yeah? Here's OJ if you want it." He handed me a bottle.

I smirk. "That's where you got it from."

He smiled. "Yup. What's up?"

"Uhm, whatever happened to your sister? You mentioned on my birthday that you had one, but I've never seen her or anything. Is everything ok?" I ask.

He gives me an odd look mid bite, but puts the food down and wipes his hands.

"I thought I told you this."

I shake my head.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. She's with my uncle in DC. That's why I'm going back next week. For the baseball tournament, and to pick her up and bring her here."

"Why? For the divorce trial?"

"Yeah. Verdict is coming in a couple of weeks. The plan, for now is for her to live here with Grandma and me. But if the judge throws a wrench in that, then we'll see."

"Why'd she go to DC?" I ask.

"My uncle wanted stability for both of us. That was his main thing when he came down a few months ago after taking my sister. Nobody was sure my grandma could handle my sister and me all at once, so I came here, and she got sent up there to stagger it and to make sure she was fine."

"Are you excited?" I ask.

"To see her? Yeah. I can't wait for you guys to meet. I feel like I've been living a different life since she left." He said quietly.

"Well, you have."

He smiled. "Yeah, one full of having to put up with you."

I giggle and smile, then keep eating.

"I'll admit, you caught me off guard with that question." He said with a smile.

_His hair is perfectly messy._

…

"Sydney?"

"Huh? Sorry. What's up?" I ask.

He's giving me an odd look.

"That wasn't your big question."

"Huh? Yeah it was." I say defensively.

_Uh oh._

God he looks hot.

I could easily just say "Screw it, I'm doing it!"

But I can't.

He's looking at me, clearly not buying it.

"What is it?"

"Nothing!" I say.

"Liar!"

"Yeah! Can we move on?" I ask.

"No. What is it? No secrets remember." He looked me in the eye.

_Yeah._

I can't look him in the eye any longer, so I find the bedspread.

"Can we just…watch TV and cuddle? We haven't gotten much 'us' time recently." I say quietly, and then plop onto his pillow.

_Cold._

I hear him gather up the plates and then feel a cover get thrown over me.

I try to relax as he kicks on the TV.

"Have you ever watched Beck's show that he broke out on? It's actually really good. I'm 3 episodes in. Want to watch with me?" Austin asked.

…

"No, I've never watched. Sure."

He smiled. "Great, it's the kind of show that you'll be clinging to me."

"That bad?" I ask.

"No. Not bad. It's awesome so far."

I glance at the TV, where the PVR screen is up.

_Twisted._

What a name.

Austin hops onto his bed, grabs the remote and presses play on episode 1.

(6 Hours Later)

"Hahaha!" I laugh, as we both walk out of the restaurant.

Austin smiled and swung our hands as we stopped at the light and waited for the walk signal.

"So why are we going to your record again?" He asked.

"I want to see if Andre has done anything with those beats. He said he would, and since we came here for lunch, can't hurt to pop in." I say.

_Walk._

We start towards the large, yet nondescript building with smoked out windows rising over 40 stories in the air.

3 blocks to go.

"Makes sense. Does this mean I get to listen to that song everybody was mentioning? Something right?" he asked.

"Right Here. And I'm still tweaking it. Still room for improvement."

"Oh. Ok. Well I don't want to hear it if it's not ready and you don't think it's done."

"That's not what I meant!" I say quickly. "I want you to hear it. But it won't be the final version."

"Fine by me. But it's up to you if you hear it."

_Green._

Ugh. I sound like such an idiot sometimes.

"Thanks for buying me lunch." I change subjects.

He smiled. "Of course. Just because we're on an off day doesn't mean we can stray from our lunch schedule now do we? Today was Philly Cheesesteak day. And we had them."

I laugh and see that the walk signal is ahead on our last crosswalk.

We cross it, and then Austin holds the door for me on the way in.

As we pass the front desk, the guy tipped his hat and said "Ahh. Good to see you two again."

I smile. "Thanks."

When I press the up elevator, one instantly opens.

But when the doors close, Austin grabs me and kisses me passionately.

…

"Can't do that upstairs. So needed to now." He smiled, letting me go.

I peck his cheek, and then grab his hand again as the doors open.

We walk by the unoccupied front desk and swipe into the studio and office areas.

A few people wave to us as we walk in.

"Sydney!" I hear as I wave to one of my normal producers.

I turn and see Mom and Ellie waving to me.

"Hey!" I say, as Austin laughs and follows me.

Mom quickly hugs me, and I see that she, Ellie, Aunt Jade and Uncle Andre are here. Along with Olivia.

"Oh, you're both here! Isn't this a day off?" Aunt Jade asks, as Ellie hugs me and gives me a look.

"Yeah, but we came for lunch. And she wanted to see what those beats are, along with a potential song. From a producer I think." Austin said, smiling and hugging Aunt Jade.

"Oh. Yeah. I know who wrote it. I'll get him." Mom said, and then walked off.

Andre poked Olivia, and she spotted Austin and grabbed for him.

"Aga!"

Austin laughed and took her. "Hi! I'm Aga huh?"

"Aga!" Olivia smiled.

Jade smiled. "She's spending the night with Beck and I. Matt and Ellie will be with you Syd."

"Cool. Are we all having dinner?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'm sure you're invited too man." Andre said.

"Thanks." Austin smiled, as they exchange fist bumps.

"I've almost got those beats done by the way. I can bring them down tonight."

"Ok. No rush." I smile.

"You say that, but you came to check on my progress. Doesn't add up." He smirked at me.

Ellie giggled.

"Well, I was trying to play it cool." I say defensively.

"Didn't work. We've known you since diapers." Andre smiled.

"Yeah. I was the first one to hold you." Jade smiled, and then rubbed my hair.

I step away and quickly smooth my hair back out.

"Wait, seriously?" I ask. "I know mom had some troubles with me, but I thought dad first held me."

"No, Robbie was working at the Pear Store that night. I called him and he came over. But you didn't wait for him."

"Oh. So that's what he means when he says I never wait." I say.

"Exactly." Uncle Andre smiled.

"Sydney." A man's voice behind me said.

I turn and see Jones, Mom's regular producer, and my mom.

"Hi. What's up?"

"Well, this is the proposed song. Feel free to take it or leave it, no hard feelings either way." He said, then handing me a binder.

I flip it open.

"Start Over" by Cat Valentine, Jade Oliver and Andre Harris.

_Wait…_

Mom wrote it?

I look up and say "You wrote it?"

Austin immediately comes over for a peek, and Jones smiles.

"I'll just be back in 3 if you need me Cat."

"Okay…" Mom said, then smiled and nodded.

"Wait, there are 3 names." Austin pointed out.

"Yeah, but usually the first one listed is usually the writer." Aunt Jade pointed out.

"But this time, it's all 3." Uncle Andre says.

"Oh. Okay. Thank you." I say, then smiling.

"No problem. Just look thru it, maybe record a few notes and get back to me. If you don't like something, we can tweak and stuff." Mom said, then flipping a page or two.

I glance down and scan for anything out of the ordinary.

…

"Uhm…there are a lot of high notes. And is this a duet?" I ask, causing Ellie to come peek at it.

Olivia cooed and Austin smiled. "I can't read music, so I don't know."

"I can teach you if you'd like to learn." Aunt Jade said.

Austin smiled. "I'd like that. So I'm not completely clueless."

"Yeah, it is a duet. Guess who with." Uncle Andre said.

Austin immediately pointed to my mom.

_Who lit up and smiled._

"Mommy…" I say stuffily, and then hug her quickly.

She grabbed onto me, and then smiled. "Right Here is really good. I tailored this towards your strengths. I mostly am backup."

Suddenly Ellie said "Wow, it really picks up in the last part."

"Her idea." Andre points to Ellie's mom.

"This is so not fair…no other song is going to be able to compare to this." Austin said.

"Hope so. Put Syd AND her mom on a song. That's a lot of firepower." Aunt Jade said.

"Blow em away." I say quietly, at the same time as mom.

I look to her and laugh.

"I'm teaching you well apparently." She smiled.

I smile back, and then look to Uncle Andre and Aunt Jade.

"Thank you, I really appreciate this."

"No problem Syddo. Glad you're on board." Andre smiled.

"So now what?" Ellie bluntly asked.

I close my eyes and try not to sigh.

_Really?_

"Well, why don't you guys get back to your lazy day, and take the kids with you?" Jade smiled at Ellie.

"Hey!" She said.

Aunt Jade smiled, and Mom giggled.

"Car seat is in my car. You have a backup key." Mom said.

"Ok." I say.

"C'mon. Hold my hand as we walk out of here now okay?" Austin held his hand out to Ellie and smiled.

"Oh shut it Austin. Not funny." Ellie said, as Andre, Aunt Jade and Mom all laughed.

Austin frowned and stuck his hand out again.

"Oh fine…" Ellie groaned, and then held his hand.

I laugh and shake my head, then turn to mom.

"Bye."

"See you at dinner." Mom said.

"Ok. Will do. Now come you all." I wave Austin, Ellie and Olivia forward to follow me.

I lead the way and shut the door behind us.

"You're such an asshole sometimes." Ellie frowned at Austin.

"Hey!" We both snap at her.

Olivia?

_Hello? Earth to Ellie?_

"Sorry. But he is?" She pleads to me.

I roll my eyes and Austin removes his hand from hers to punch the down elevator button.

"Had a good day so far?" I ask Ellie, as Austin is tickling Olivia.

"Yeah, slept late. What about you guys?"

"Fine, fine. Just watched your dad's first TV show." Austin said, as we step into the elevator and press for the garage.

"Oh. Did you like it?" She asked.

"It was good. Your dad was kind of scary though." I say.

"True. But he's a good actor."

"Damn straight. And you didn't hear that." Austin says to Olivia.

"Aga." She lifted her head, then plaid onto his shoulder.

We hop out of the elevator and into the car.

Ellie sat in the back, and we listened to that same radio show all the way home.

"Home sweet home. Now, let's get you a new diaper, and then you want to go swimming?" Austin smiled at Olivia.

Ellie is gesturing with her eyes for me to come upstairs.

Olivia giggled and kicked her feet.

"That's a yes if I've ever heard one. I'll help you." I say.

"And I'll be upstairs if you need me." Ellie said, and then started upstairs.

Austin smiled and walked to the guest bedroom, where all the diapers and stuff are.

Together we easily change her into a diaper that handles water.

"Thanks for the help. You coming with me?" Austin asked me.

"In a minute, I have to use the bathroom." I say.

He nodded, and then led us into the kitchen and we went our separate ways.

I jog up to my room, and shut the door and hop onto my bed.

Ellie suddenly burst in, then closed the door.

"Talk." She ordered, not looking happy.

…

"I…"

Ellie's eyes furrowed, and her face fell.

"We did it."

She looks up and freezes.

"No…"

I shyly nodded.

_This is kind of embarrassing._

"Well, what happened? How'd it feel? Did he rise to the occasion?"

I gulp, and then say "Well, originally when I walked into his grandma's house I wasn't going to do it. I flipped again. I woke him up; we had breakfast and kicked on his TV to your dad's show."

I swallow again, then grab my water bottle and take a swig then continue.

"About halfway thru the second episode, it hit a little lull. And we started kissing. It got heated, and before we knew it, both of us were in our underwear. I asked if he wanted to go farther. He said yeah, but left it up to me if we did go farther."

"So what did you do?" She asked me.

"Kissed him and grabbed his ass. Then he started being a little forceful while digging in his bedside table."

I gulp again.

"Then…we did it." I say simply.

_Even though it was way more than that._

"How'd it feel?"

"Actually, not as bad as I was afraid it would. I bled a little, but I didn't notice anything. I was on another planet."

Ellie laughed quietly. "So he did good?"

"Very. Gentlemanly, until instinct took over."

"What happened then?" She asked.

"Can I be blunt?"

She made a gesture that said "Sure."

I glance at the door.

"He fucked the hell out of me. And I wouldn't have had it any other way."

"Wow. So I'm guessing you weren't quiet."

"No. Quite the opposite. I screamed, he groaned loudly and basically collapsed onto me. And…"

"And…" She prodded me to go on.

"He said he loved me."

Ellie smiled.

But then I continued.

"He pulled out, rolled next to me, told me he that he loved me, and…that he never wants to kiss another girl in his life other than me." I say, then noticing the tears flying down my face.

_I think I've found my boy._

I collapse into my pillow and totally break down.

I feel Ellie sit next to me and rub my back.

"I…I love him too Ellie. I do. He said he'd marry me if he could." I gasp out.

"That sounds great. Am I invited?" She innocently asked.

I laugh and sit up.

"You're my Maid Of Honor. Of course." I smile.

She hugged me and smiled.

"So…that was it?" She asked.

I giggle, and then wipe my eyes.

"No…we changed the sheets and watched two episodes. Then it devolved into another round, followed by a shower. We went to lunch, and then saw you."

Ellie smiled. "So you basically told the truth downtown. Just left out a detail or two."

I laugh. "Yeah. A few."

"You're not wearing makeup. Are you." Ellie said.

"No. Austin said before we left his house that I looked perfect without it. So I trusted him and went out like this."

Ellie giggled. "You've got it bad for him huh."

I nod shyly.

"Do you want to swim with us?" I ask, grabbing a bathing suit, and offering her a spare.

"Sure. Are you sure you can, after today?"

"I…cleaned. In the shower." I blush madly.

She gave me a scared look, and then said "Ok. Just asking. Now would he mind if we changed like normal?"

Usually we just change in front of each other.

_We've seen each other's boobs before._

I laugh. "Doubtful. He won't care."

"Yeah he will. He'll be sad that he didn't see you naked again."

I whip around and say "I f you say that to him, I will kill you."

She laughed, and then started changing.

I shyly do the same.

"Ok. You're not bruised too badly." She teased, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Let's go." I grab he hand and swing my door open.

(A/N: Hi! Sorry about the long gap in updates! My house got 3 new guests, including my brother. And my personal time and space essentially evaporated. But hopefully this chapter helps a little. Hope you enjoy it. As always, I appreciate everybody that reads and reviews, and I'll reply to your questions as they come. And on a personal note, I hope all of you are doing well and having a great summer. Thanks for reading. - James)


	33. Goodbye is the Hardest Part

"Ok Mr. Harper, please be seated." The judge said.

Austin sat and adjusted himself so he'd be more comfy.

Our lawyer leaned over to me and said "This is the last part, their cross examination. Then we'll be done for two weeks."

_Yay._

I smile and nod, then sip my water as he straightened up and his father's lawyer began to speak.

"So Austin…baseball…school…girlfriend…the ongoing mess in regards to the MLB draft…would you mind elaborating on that last part for the court please?"

"The draft stuff?"

The lawyer nodded.

"Sure…uhm, they drafted me number one overall, even though in every meeting I told them I would not be signing under any circumstances. And there's been a lot of public lobbying ever since." Austin said.

"Let's start small, why do you not want to sign with them Austin?"

"Well, I'm 15 for starters, and just finished my freshman year of high school. I'm having a lot of fun at school and just being normal, not to mention the fact that I have a girlfriend now."

"Please rank the importance of those things please." The lawyer requested.

"Oh, Sydney, then everything else. Normal, school, 15."

"So, in that order, you're passing up $10 million guaranteed."

Austin opened his mouth, but his mom suddenly spoke up.

"You know we need that money too! You loved the idea of going pro!"

"No Mom, I didn't. I told you multiple times I didn't want to go. And that was before Sydney. Plus the fact that it's obvious you just want that money so you never have to work again. I'll never see that again. So I'm going to at least wait until I'm 18, am a legal adult, so that neither you or dad get a dime I don't want you to have."

His mom let out a maniacal scream, causing her lawyer to jump in fright.

Austin smirked and said "Sorry, I know you want it, but even if you and Dad sign my contract, it won't mean a thing because I'm not signing. Period, end of discussion."

"Please sit down Mrs. Harper." The judge asked.

His mom sat down violently, very red in the face.

The judge gestured that the lawyer can continue, and he started again.

"How do you feel about the ongoing contract negotiations in the media?"

"I think it's stupid. Honestly sir, I don't have an agent, I don't have a lawyer on the case, I don't have anything. It's just me, which is fine because I'm not going. I have too much keeping me here, I'm too young, and they really are making me angry with every jab they send at me thru the media."

"How would you describe your relationship between their front office and you?"

"About as friendly as Israel and the Middle East sir."

Our lawyer looked taken aback.

"That bad?"

"Yes sir." Austin said.

"Okay then, that explains that loose end…now I've noticed something here in these proceedings Austin. And it's about your friends."

_Huh?_

The lawyer continued. "You haven't mentioned them, ever. Not one time in this court have you referenced any friends. Why is that?"

"I…uhm…"

Austin went red then sipped his cup of water.

"Well sir, I…really don't have many friends that I hang out with much."

The entire room went silent for a second.

"Okay…why is that?"

"Well, I just transferred to a new school last year, and most of my friends from their have new people to hang out with."

"So they aren't your friends?"

"No, they are…I think. I'm pretty sure, I assume so. But we don't really hang out much."

"What about your new school…Hollywood Arts?" the lawyer flipped thru a few pages to find the name of our school, then looked up.

"It's nice, I like it sir, but they're there for the performing arts part. Most everybody there is all in on that stuff, while I do baseball and stuff. So yeah, I have friends, but we don't have much in common."

_Oh._

That sounds sad when he puts it that way.

I've never even thought about it that way.

_Now I feel bad._

"Then why go there?" The lawyer pushed.

"I love performing. I love being around talented people. Plus my girlfriend goes there. So…why not?"

I smile happily.

"Ok Mr. Harper, you can step off the stand."

Austin immediately popped up and walked back to our table.

I lace our hands together once he sits down.

"Alright…so as we all know, Austin Harper is going away for the next 2 weeks for a baseball tournament and to pick up the other child in this case, Samantha Harper and we can get her testimony." The judge said to the court.

"Also, Ms. Valentine, your parents will need to come in that Monday to confirm Austin, whereabouts, the crash, his parents behavior after the crash and how they feel about having him at your home. We all will need to be back here that Monday, 10 AM sharp. Does anyone have any questions?"

…

"Ok. This court is done hearing arguments for the day." The judge banged on his gavel, and everybody got to his feet.

Our lawyer shook Austin's hand, waved to me then started away.

Austin and I start towards the car.

_Today is our meeting with Jordan._

"Austin?" I ask, as we slip into the garage area.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I…I'm not holding you back from seeing your friends am I? I didn't know…about you not having many." I say quietly.

"Oh. Well don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"Why shouldn't I worry about it?" I snap at him.

"I'm fine. I just said that. You ok?" He smiled as I hop into the driver's seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But it sounded like you were kind of lonely and didn't have friends back there during the interrogation."

"It was a cross examination, not an interrogation babe." Austin said softly.

"Whatever. But you really don't have all that many friends?" I ask.

"I have friends, but not many I hang out with though. But that's fine with me because I can be with you more."

I can see his smile even though I'm winding my way thru the parking garage.

"You don't have to do that you know. Ellie and I can hang out or something if you want some guy time."

"I don't need guy time."

"What?" I say. "I needed girl time with Ellie, why makes you so special that you don't need guy time?"

Austin laughed and kept quiet as I paid the parking bill, then got onto the streets.

"Ok. I get my guy time with baseball. And I'm about to get 2 weeks of it on the East Coast, with brief intermissions of my sister."

"And your aunt, uncle and 2 nieces and nephew." I say.

"Yeah, but that's a family atmosphere, and that's something that's normal."

I smile to myself.

_I know what's coming._

He loves how much mom and dad have pulled him into the fold.

It's weird to not have him there whenever we have Olivia over. Or anybody for that matter.

Click click.

Click click.

Click click.

We drive in silence for a minute or two as we scan for the correct address.

"There it is." I say, as Austin pointed to a white house on the right.

"Big place. Hmm."

"Mom and Dad must be making him a lot of money." I say.

I come to a stop on the curb and kill the ignition.

We both pile out and he grabs my hand as we walk to the door.

_Breathe._

It's going to be fine.

It's going to go great.

Austin kissed my hair and whispered "It's going to be fine."

I swallow nervously, then hit the doorbell.

Ding dong.

…

…

…

Slam!

Slam!

Austin jokingly waves me back up towards the front door.

I smile, lock my door then walk thru the open front door.

"Hey! You're home!" Kevin said, leaning over the banister.

"Did you guys have a nice dinner?" Corey smiled at us, holding a cup of something at the foot of the stairs.

"Alooooone?" Matt smiled deviously.

"Yeah, it was good." Austin said, as I'm already going towards the back door.

I vaguely hear Austin bid them farewell and start to follow me before I open the door, to the cheers of everybody outside.

"Hi!" Mom jumped up and hugged me.

Everybody else started maneuvering themselves so that we could come sit down.

"How'd it go?" Dad asked.

_Oh wait._

Mom hates talking about Jordan.

She hates thinking about it.

_I've never even heard her say his name._

Like…ever.

"Sydney…you did go to dinner right?" Aunt Jade asked.

…

"Yeah, we did." Austin jolted me out of my stupor.

"Well what happened? Any highlights?"

"Uhm…no. Not really." I instinctively say.

Dad turned to Austin and handed him a drink, then gave me one too.

"How about you? You going to talk?" Dad asked kindly.

"Uhm…yeah. I would, but I've gotten the impression that Sydney's mom really doesn't like the topic, so I was just going to move on from it." Austin said.

"It's ok. I won't fall apart listening to what happened." Mom said, then smiled at me.

"So?" Aunt Tori turned to me, just as the back door opened.

I turn and see Ellie with Olivia.

Austin however, didn't turn around and Ellie just lowered her in front of his face.

"AGA!"

"Hey!" Austin put his drink down, then took her.

"She's all changed, so she should be good."

"Great." Austin smiled at her, as she beamed.

I turn away and see that everybody else is looking at me.

"What?" I say.

"You were about to say something." Uncle Beck said.

"Oh. Uhm…well it was nice. Had Italian food. Toured their house. Talked a bit. Came home. That was really it."

"What'd you talk about?" dad asked.

"School. Explained a lot of stuff. They both explained how they got together, and how Syd tied into it, and how she's still a part of their lives, even though it's separate." Austin jumped in.

"Huh?" Andre said.

"Keep going."

"Well…ok. On their own, they set up this… fund type thing for her. $40 grand, she can use $10k per year. They've set it up for college so that if she wanted to do that, she could." Austin said.

…

Everybody has a blank look.

"And they didn't clear it with you guys?" Jade asked Mom and dad.

"They might have tried, I don't know. Jordan emails once a year, and she always deletes it on sight."

"Once a year? Like every year on the same day?" Uncle Beck asked.

Mom nodded. "December 27th. Every year."

"I guess we'll need to have a word with them about that. Are you thinking about college?" Dad asked me.

"I…uhh..no, not really. I mean, this music stuff would kind of make me too famous to go to college hopefully right." I say.

"Right." Mom jumped in.

"But you still need those grades up." Dad said.

"I know." I smile.

"So when does this trial end? It's been going on for 3 weeks now. And you're leaving." Aunt Jade said.

"In a week and a half I think." Austin said.

_Ooh, that reminds me._

"Oh yeah. Mom, dad? They want you to come in and testify about my accident and verify that Austin's been here a lot."

"Ok." Dad said simply.

"What else could they possibly want to cover?" Aunt Tori said.

"Sydney's parents testimony, my sister's side of things, and still have enough time to decide the case I thi—"

"Sister?" Mom blurted out.

Austin tensed up briefly, then said "Yeah."

"When'd you get a sister?" Aunt Tori asked.

"I…she's 6. I thought I told you this." He said.

"No. Where is she?" Dad asked.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah, what's going on?" Uncle Beck asked.

Austin handed me Olivia, who lit up then laid her head onto my shoulder.

"Sorry, I swear I explained this to you guys." Austin said, then sipped his lemonade.

"It's fine. Go on."

"Ok…Well, she's 6, her name is Samantha, and she's been in Washington D.C the last 5 months."

Mom quickly did the math in her head. "That'd be right around Sydney's birthday.

"Yeah." I speak up. "He mentioned her then to me too, but hadn't said anything else until about a week ago when I asked. He thought he explained it to me too."

Mom nodded, and Aunt Jade spoke up.

"Why D.C? Your uncle?" She asked.

"Nobody was confident that my grandma could handle both my sister and I after only taking care of herself for 18 years. So they decided to stagger it. I stayed here as the test case, and Sam went to D.C."

"Wait…you're staying here right?" Aunt Tori asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm here. She's just moving down here."

"Isn't that baseball tournament you're going to, isn't it based off the East Coast?" Uncle Beck asked.

Austin nodded.

"Is she going to come to any of them?" Aunt Tori asked.

"Yup. The plan right now is 3 of them, and the first time I'll see her is at the first one."

Mom, Jade and Tori all smiled.

"So forgive me for being dumb, but other than seeing your sister, why go so far away just for a baseball tournament?" Uncle Andre asked.

"It's the tournament to determine who is the best 15/16 year old team in the nation." Austin explained.

"Oh." Beck joked.

"That makes sense then.." Uncle Andre says.

"So if you win, you get bragging rights?" Mom asked.

"Along with a gigantic trophy and another thing for websites to talk about." Austin smiled.

"And if you lose?" Aunt Tori asked.

Austin suddenly shot forward and rapped his knuckles on the wooden table leg.

"I get a nice trip to D.C and to see my sister…what?"

"Why'd you jump forward like that?" Dad laughed.

"I'm superstitious." Austin said.

Everyone laughed, and then Olivia suddenly said "Aga! Fafa!"

"I can't. I have to go finish packing." Austin frowned sadly.

_Aww._

She made a high pitched sound, then grabbed and kicked for him.

I handed her to him, and he smiled.

"Please don't destroy the house or anything while I'm gone ok?" He asked.

Olivia lit up and banged her hand on his shoulder, causing all the adults to laugh.

"No, I said for you not to destroy anything. Please?"

Olivia just giggled. Austin shook his head, then hugged her and handed her to me.

"I better get going. I still have a suitcase to pack and a ton of smaller ends to tie up." Austin suddenly got up.

Mom popped to her feet and hugged him. "Ok. Be safe."

"And come back with a trophy!" Aunt Jade said.

"I will. I owe her one." Austin pointed to Olivia, who giggled.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey Sydney, you can take her with you guys, you still have a car seat right?" Aunt Tori asked.

"Yeah. I got it." I say.

"Okay then." Andre said.

"See you Austin!"

"Bye, see you all later." He smiled, then let Olivia and I slip by and shut the door behind us.

The drive to his grandma's house was easy, and filled with Olivia giggling along to a DVD Austin put onto the entertainment system.

…

I put the SUV into park and turn to him.

"So…2 whole weeks huh?" I say quietly.

_I didn't want this part of having a boyfriend._

The missing him part.

"yeah. But I'll be back before you know it."

"I'm gonna miss you. A lot." I say, then hugging him over the dash.

"I'll miss you too. But you have an out." He said.

"Huh?"

"Your music. You can focus in on that, and I'll be back to annoy you before you know it." He grinned goofily.

"You don't annoy me…but that's a good idea."

"Thank you. My only request is that I get to hear the rough cut of you and your mom's song when I get back."

_Hey!_

I smile.

"That can happen."

"Good."

He quickly grabbed me and kissed me lightly.

It was over too quickly.

"Love you."

"Love you too." I say.

Austin turned to the back seat and said "And I'm going to miss you too Olivia!"

She giggled and kicked her feet.

I shake my head and Austin smiled.

"I better get going."

"You can text me while packing right?" I ask.

"Of course. I'll probably be up all night, so feel free to cut it off whenever." He said.

"You know I'm no good at that.

_And that's why we're always sleepy after texting until 4 in the morning._

He shook his head. "I gotta go."

"Bye." I say, then smiling.

He smiled back.

"Later Sydney."


	34. Brush with Fate

I bite my lip and try to restrain myself from rolling my eyes as Mom and Aunt Jade are still messing around with the pitch of that 2 second sound bite.

_It's annoying me to no end._

Can't we just get a groundwork built first, before we pull out the microscope and go thru everything at that level of detail?

I glance at my phone to see Ellie texted me again.

We're sitting next to one another, but can't be critical of our moms with them in the room.

"_I wonder if this is just the pitch on its own, or combined with the vocals you guys recorded yesterday?"_

"No idea." I reply back. "If it's pitch and vocals, I might go get a snack from the kitchen."

…

"_If you go, can you get me some grapes?"_

"Sure."

…

"_And a Raderade?"_

"No. Get your own drink."

…

"_:("_

I get to my feet and start to the door.

"I know you girls are annoyed by us being so obsessive. We're getting there." Mom suddenly said, as Ellie and I are about halfway to the door.

"We know. We're just getting a snack." Ellie said.

"Is it just the 2 second clip, or the vocals with it?" I ask.

"I don't know…I'd have to check. Or you can if you'd like. We're 11 seconds in."

I physically have to hold back my groan.

Ellie looks appalled that we've been working for 45 minutes and are 11seconds in.

_It's a 4:20 song!_

Well…like 4:22. But it may get cut down, according to mom.

"We'll be right back." I spin on my heel, and then walk upstairs to the kitchen.

I grab the grapes and celery sticks with ranch for me. Ellie meets me with a peppy cola and a raderade and follows me downstairs.

She quietly shuts the door behind us to the basement, then we creep into the studio area and shut that door quietly too.

Mom and Jade are just like we left them, analyzing a tiny piece of this song.

So I grab a celery stick, dip it in some ranch and open Splashface on my phone and eat.

_Hopefully Austin posted something._

He's been awful busy, between seeing family, this massive national tournament and catching up with Samantha.

From what it sounds like, he's having the most fun just being her brother. Taking her for ice cream and playing at the park.

The story of when they saw each other at his game was a good one.

The way the timing worked out, Austin didn't get to see her before the game, and it started before she and her aunt could get there.

Austin told me she's a shy girl, but can be talkative at times. And isn't afraid to support him.

_Apparently she got kicked out of one of his games for yelling at the umpire, but that's a different story._

A few innings had passed, and Austin had finally gotten to the plate. He said that he saw her when he was in the on deck circle and waved, but she didn't see him. So when he knew he had her attention, he winked at her.

But somebody in the crowd yelled "CALL ME!" as he got his first pitch.

Samantha hopped up and yelled back "Shut up he has a girlfriend!"

Crowd laughs.

Next pitch, Austin hits a home run.

_These pitchers don't know how dangerous of a hitter he is. At least not yet._

Once Austin rounded the bases, he bowed to Samantha.

Then the stupid pitcher took issue to it and threw some bag of white powder at him. And yelled that he'll make him regret that.

Austin being Austin of course, warned him not to pitch to him at all.

Somehow, the guy didn't get kicked out.

Fast forward two innings. Tie game. Nobody on.

Austin up.

_And the next part is online as a video clip._

Somebody was smart enough to film their next confrontation.

First pitch could have shaved Austin if he had just stood there. But he wisely got out of the way.

Second pitch…

PING!

_Home Run._

Austin, in one smooth yet violent motion went from swinging, to flinging his bat towards his dugout defiantly.

And he yelled something that…well, has received mixed reviews.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR FUCKING PITCHING TO ME BITCH!"

I liked it, Ellie cracked up and Aunt Jade enjoyed it.

Mom and Dad were more upset that Kevin, Matt and especially Corey heard that. I don't know what they actually thought.

On splashface, people think he's a douchebag and too cocky.

My reply to that is…well, he did warn him!

And if you asked me to answer objectively, I'd tell you to NEVER pitch to him! Walk him every time! He has 13 Home Runs in 47 at bats. He's 30-47 overall.

If you pitch to him, he makes contact. And he always hits it hard.

Over 40% of the time, you never see that baseball again.

"Ok, now we're done. Let's run it and see what you girls think." Jade said, and Ellie and I perk up.

Robbie POV

…

…

_This movie isn't as good as advertised._

Corey and the boys would love it, but it's just like a bunch of other action movies.

The fighting robots trying to prevent the apocalypse are in the end just window dressing.

Once, just once I'd like for a movie that ended badly for the main characters and the good guys. Just once.

Then you could create a series out of it and base what happens next off what transpired on screen. Like dealing with the pain, etc.

But then again, maybe I'm getting old.

Corey jokingly said it when I brought them home from a weekend with my parents on the coast at their beach house.

_I…_

I pause the movie and start towards the bathroom and start messing with stuff.

_Cat left her towel out as normal._

I smile slightly as I grab it and hang it on the rack as normal.

That's one of the key things to a good marriage. Accepting your significant other's flaws and just learning to live with them.

Leaving her towel on the floor is one of Cat's.

The only other one that is really of significance is her double standard when it comes to sleeping with me.

It's fine for her to work late into the night/morning on her music, but she gets mad at me if I work on my stuff past like 1 AM.

_Oh well._

I hope they're getting good work done down there. I heard Sydney and Ellie come up for what I presume to be a snack, since I heard the refrigerator open and close.

Oh, that reminds me. I need to talk to Jordan about this college fund thing.

Cat says she's going to do it, but hell will freeze over before she willingly reaches out to him.

It's fascinating how similar she and Sydney are getting.

Syd isn't nearly as bouncy as Cat was at her age, but she's got almost all of the underlying characteristics, including a willingness to do anything for her friends/family.

_I just can't believe the time has gone so fast._

Seems like just a few days ago that I walked her into her first kindergarten class, and she hugged me goodbye.

And now she's all grown up.

_Almost._

The day of reckoning is almost here. Most of her childish habits and behaviors are disappearing.

Including us watching a movie together and talking.

Just us.

…

_I knew telling her the truth about her father would cause her to distance herself from me._

I…I guess it's normal. But I really can't describe how much it hurts to know that my little girl won't come into my room and say "Daddy, can we watch TV together pleaseeee?" with her perfect little smile and pleading expression ever again.

…

…

_Pull it together Robbie._

You have 2 other kids that need you, and everyone else is depending on you to be the framework for everything.

I freeze as I hear the doorbell.

"I got it!" I call out upstairs, so that the boys don't came careening down the stairs.

_Whoever it is, they're not much older than Kevin._

Not an adult.

I grab the handle to the door and open it.

"Hello?" I ask, seeing a brunette girl with perfectly straightened hair.

"Hi Mr. Shapiro, is Kevin here?"

"I…uhh, yeah. He is. Who are you?" I kindly ask.

_How does she know who I am?_

"My name is Ashton. Can you tell him to come out here please?"

"Sure, just a second. He'll be right out." I smile.

She nodded, and I shut the door behind me.

I quickly make my way up the stairs to the game room.

I knock on the open door, causing all 3 boys to turn around.

"Sorry to interrupt guys. Kevin, there's somebody at the door for you." I say.

He gives me a baffled look.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"A girl named Ashton. Is that familiar?"

Immediately, both he and Matt look shocked.

Kevin turned to Matt and asked "How did she find the house?"

"I don't know! Don't look at me!" Matt said, looking stunned.

"Is she important? I can bring her inside. She's at the door right now." I offer.

Instead, both boys dash downstairs.

"Daddy? What's going on?" Corey asked me.

"I have no clue bud. But we do have some fresh watermelon you aunt brought over. You want some?" I ask.

He nodded and hopped to his feet.

By the time we get there, Kevin is already gone, and Matt is getting a drink from the fridge.

"We're having some watermelon Matt. You want some?" I ask, entering the kitchen.

"Yes please!" He poked his head out of the fridge, then leaned back in and came out with his mother's watermelon.

"Thank you man." I say, and then grab a big knife from the holder on the counter behind me.

When I turn back, Corey is heaving the cutting board up.

"Thanks Corey." I smile at him.

He lights up and smiles back at me.

…

"Ok, here you go Kevin." I hand him a gigantic slice and a plate.

As I'm cutting Corey's, the front door busts open.

"Uhh, hello?" I call out, as Corey is peeking around to see who it is.

"Matt, turn on the TV to channel 495!" I hear Tori order him.

I finish cutting Corey's piece, then call out "Who's there?"

"Tori, Andre and Olivia! Get in here Robbie!" Tori demanded.

"I'm a little busy right now! Be right there!" I give Corey his plate, and he starts towards the living room.

…

"Uhh…Uncle Robbie?" I hear Matt call out.

"Almost in there." I say, finishing my slice and grabbing my plate.

I walk into the living room and say "What?"

Matt simply points up to the TV.

_WHOA._

Three huge buses are totally engulfed in flames with cars scattered here and there.

"Where on earth is that?"

_Doesn't look like a local highway._

"That's about 20 miles out of DC." Andre said.

_WHAT?_

"You're kidding." I say quietly.

"No, we thought you had heard by now, and came to see Sydney." Tori said.

"I had no idea. What happened?" I ask, as the camera pans to a large group of emergency vehicles and personnel in the area.

"They showed security video before we left home. Massive accident on the other side of the highway spread into the other one, one of the buses got clipped, causing a domino effect with the other buses."

"Why are you guys so worried? That's not Austin's buses. We don't even know if they have buses." Corey said."

But the graphic that popped up on screen answered his question.

"Buses were holding players from nearby baseball tournament, going to local hotel."

_Uh oh._

"Daddy?" Corey said quietly, sounding scared.

I bend down and pull him into a hug. "It's ok bud. It's ok."

He squeezed me tightly as I hear Tori say "Austin didn't answer his phone when I called him. I rung twice, and then said the number I called wasn't available."

_That would imply he's in there somewhere._

"Whatever you do, don't tell Sydney that. We don't want her worrying too much." I say.

"What don't you want me to worry about? And who is here?" I hear Sydney's voice coming from the basement.

Andre and I exchange worried looks.

"Uhm, Sydne—"

She turned to the TV, then seemingly froze.

The graphic on the TV cycled again.

_11 miles outside of DC._

_Buses were holding players from nearby baseball tournament, going to local hotel._

I vaguely hear Ellie yell "Mom! Get up here!" with a worried expression.

"Hit the volume." Sydney ordered.

Matt didn't hesitate.

"—that was the scene shortly after we came on the air, 3 dachshund buses all ablaze after a 20 car pileup caused a collision between two of the buses." The news anchor read.

"What's going on?" Jade appeared, with Cat on her heels.

I hear her gasp as she sees a view from the air that apparently was just as the authorities arrived.

_There isn't any fire._

What the heck?

There are teenagers getting out pretty smoothly, with what looks like coaches directing them to a safe distance.

Then—

BOOOM!

A fireball erupted, causing Ellie to scream in fright, and Olivia to cry.

Tori quickly started to the kitchen, and soothing her daughter.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I look to Sydney and she doesn't even look like she's here.

Corey crept behind me and hugged his mom, as the news anchors kept talking about the accident, but in the past tense.

"Why are they acting like this happened several hours ago?" Jade asked, totally bewildered.

Tori and Andre shrugged. "We saw the fireball on TV, grabbed Olivia and came here, thinking you guys already knew."

"Why didn't you call us up immediately Robbie?" Cat snapped at me.

"I just saw this myself. Ellie beat me to it." I say defensively.

I glance over in time to see Sydney give me the nastiest look I've ever received from her, then go to her mom for a comforting hug.

_Damn it._

She's pissed.

And not even for the right reasons.

_Awesome._

"Robbie, where is Kevin?" Cat asked, now looking furiously at me.

"Some girl came and asked to talk to him. I don't know. I was cutting watermelon for Matt and Corey when all this shit happened. And I'm getting more." I say in frustration, and then walk back to the kitchen.

Corey came up shortly afterward, and I hand him what was going to be my piece.

He smiled and said "Thanks Daddy."

I smile back, then cut two more and make my way back to the living room.

I place one on Matt's plate, and he turned and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Does anybody else want any?" I ask.

"SHH!" I get shushed by Ellie, as Sydney has her phone to her ear.

…

Then Sydney flung her phone onto the couch, and looked near tears.

"The number you've dialed…" her voice quivered. "Is not available at this time."

Cat pulled her back into another hug, and Sydney grabbed on for dear life.

I silently turn back to the kitchen, and start cutting 3 pieces of watermelon if anybody wants them.

Halfway thru, I hear Olivia giggling coming from the guest bedroom, and then appear.

"Can we have some?" Tori smiled and asked.

"Sure." I smile, then wiggle Olivia's arm that she's waving at me. "But I thought she was too young for solids?"

"Eh. It's just watermelon. Plus she enjoys pureed carrots, so she'll be fine.

"Fafa!"

"Okay. Watermelon coming right up!" I smile, and then finish cutting the piece.

I quarter it, and then hand it to Tori, who broke off a piece and gave it to Olivia, who snatched it from her and chomped on it, causing juice to splatter her face.

"Silly bear…" Tori said softly, then grabbed a paper towel and wiped her face as Olivia chewed.

A giggle made me look back up to see Tori giving Olivia more.

"She's a big girl." I say, as Ellie comes in and snatches the full piece I just cut.

"Yup."

I cut another piece, then wrap the rest up and stick it back in the fridge.

"There's 4 pieces out if anybody wants it." I say, then registering that the video now say live, and that the flames are out.

"Apparently the flames happened 45 minutes ago. This is live." Andre updates me, as Cat still has ahold of Sydney.

"Ok." I say, as the reporters are shuffling papers, and trying to figure out what hospitals everybody is getting sent to—

Riiiiiiiiiing!

I freeze as the cell phone keeps ringing.

Riiiiiiiiiing!

Sydney was almost like a blur as she didn't even look at the number and says "Hello?"

Then relief flooded her body, her shoulders relaxed and she hung her head.

"It's so good to hear from you. It's on TV right now."

I hear Cat, Jade and Ellie and let out a breath.

"Yeah, I'll put it speaker." Sydney said.

Jade muted the TV and Sydney tapped her screen.

"It's on!" She called out.

"Cool. Hi!" Austin's voice rang out.

"Austin!" Corey cheered.

"You scared us." Jade said.

"I imagine. I'm sorry. The last hour has been insane."

"What happened?" Cat asked.

"Were you in it?" Sydney added on.

"Yeah, I was in the last bus, the one that fishtailed." He said solemnly.

"Fishtailed?" We all echo.

"Yeah. And rolled over. Felt like I was in like a dryer or something, becoming a human smoothie." He said.

"Are you ok?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Everybody is for the most part."

"Did you get out before the fire?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, but I was trying to help make sure everybody got out when it blew. Luckily I just got thrown out of it."

Everybody else cringed.

"Are you like hurt or anything?" Tori asked, sounding worried.

"Not really. Scrape on my head since I landed on gravel, cut arms, burn on the back of my calf. But I'll be ok. Some other people have worse burns, a few people busted arms. No legs. And most importantly, nobody dead." Austin said.

"Where are you?" Sydney asked.

"Johns Hopkins Medical Hospital in Arlington, Virginia. We were going back to the hotel, and I was going to meet my sister there, then have dinner with the rest of the family. Now that's kind of up in the air."

"What about your phone?" Sydney jumped in. "I called, but it immediately cut off."

"Oh, definitely. I didn't have it on me after we rolled. And I didn't look for it or anything, I was looking for people. So I think it's gone."

"Probably a crisp." Jade said, and Cat and Andre nodded.

"Wouldn't surprise me. I'm borrowing somebody's mom's phone. So thanks for picking up Syd."

Sydney smiled softly. "No worries. How'd you know my number?"

"I have it in my wallet, which stayed in my pocket the whole time."

"Smart man." I say.

"Thanks Mr. Shapiro. Anyway, I gotta go. I have to call my uncle and tell him where I'm at, and then go back inside so they can look at me."

"Ok." Sydney said.

"Do you have the rest of our numbers?" Cat asked.

"No, but I can make a list later. Syd, I'll call you later using my uncle's phone ok? It'll be a 202 area code."

"Got it." She said.

"Great. Talk to you all later."

"Okay!" Jade said.

"Glad to hear you're ok." Cat said.

"Bye." Austin said.

Sydney didn't say anything, and then the sound of Austin hanging up caused her to end the call.

Then she plopped face first into the couch.

"I am so done with today. And it's barely 1." She groaned.

Her mom laughed.

"You hungry? We have watermelon." I joke.

This time, everyone laughed.

"That actually sounds nice. I'm going to change into a bathing suit and do nothing for the rest of the day." Sydney sat up.

"I'm on it!" I say peppily.

When I look back, everybody else is following me.

"What? Watermelon sounds good right now." Andre said defensively, causing everyone to laugh.


	35. Bumped and Bruised

Sydney POV

"Can you please get out some more seasoning?" Mom asked me.

"Sure." I smile, then walk into the pantry and grab the lemon seasoning.

The soft rings of Olivia's toy in the living room reaches us as I hand the bottle to my mom, who has the lemon juice out.

"Thank you." She said, then immediately grabbed a chicken breast and started applying it.

Behind us, outside on the patio Dad and Andre are messing with the smoked sausage since they'll have to let it cook continuously for a whole hour after they close down the lid.

My brothers and Matt are upstairs after being in the pool from 2-4.

Beck is applying lotion to Matt and Corey's faces.

Aunt Jade and Aunt Tori are helping mom.

And I'm here.

"Question." I say.

"What's up?" Aunt Jade asked, as Tori looked up.

Mom kept her gaze on the chicken like I hadn't said anything.

"This needs to sit in the lemon juice for a bit right?

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Mom monotoned, working the chicken.

Aunt Tori quietly laughed.

"What's that called?"

"A marinade. We're marinating this chicken." Aunt Jade said.

"Your father sometimes does that with brisket or ribs if he has time or the energy." Mom said in the same flat tone.

"He did this time I'm pretty sure. Didn't he?" Aunt Tori asked Mom.

"I don't know. Honey?"

I look to the door, where Andre is holding it for my dad, who is holding his barbecue pan he loves.

_Corey got it for him for father's day a few years ago._

Mom picked it out, since he was like 3. But it was still his gift.

"Yeah?" He replied, as he closes the door with his foot.

"Did you marinate the ribs this time?"

"I did. Otherwise, I wouldn't have had to use the garden hose on my pan."

"ROBBIE!" Mom yelped, then glaring at him.

Dad laughed, and Uncle Andre grinned.

"I didn't use the garden hose on my pan…"

"It was kind of hard to clean though." Uncle Andre admitted.

"Tell that to the brush." Dad said.

"What?" Mom yelped.

"The outside brush's handle snapped off."

"Again?" Aunt Jade said, surprised.

Mom hung her head.

"Robbieeeee…"

"I know, I know." Dad said.

"That's the 5th one this month!" She chastised him.

"What'd he do this time?" Uncle beck walked back downstairs, sounding expectant.

I hear Olivia giggle when Corey appeared.

"He broke another brush handle off." Jade told Uncle Beck.

"Another? It's got to be the company."

"Exactly. We should change, to prove I'm not that hard on the brushes." Dad said.

"You are being too rough on the brushes!" Mom frowned at him.

"I have to disagree Cat. He was just scrubbing, trying to clear everything off, and snap." Uncle Andre said.

"Humph." Mom said.

"I win." Dad smiled.

"Shut up." Mom retorted, still covering the chicken.

"No can do. Can I get you anything?" Dad asked.

"A drink would be nice." She said, in the same flat tone.

"On it." Dad passed behind mom, then kissed her hair.

"I'm gross." Mom said.

"I don't care!" Dad replied.

I try to hold in my shudder.

_Awkward._

"Hey." Ellie popped into the room.

I turn around, see her, then see that Corey is watching Olivia crawl around.

"Where's Olivia?" Jade asked.

"Corey's got her. She's being goofy."

Aunt Tori smiled, and then looked over to her daughter.

"Hey, did we ever get any more news about that Ashton girl?" Ellie asked me.

"Yeah. I checked splashface. She is the girl that we saw at the restaurant and froyo place." I say.

"The one he ran into your room about?" Aunt Tori looked to Mom.

"Think so. He's only done it once. But he changed her name. Said her name was Brooke." Mom replied."

"Guess that guy went out of the picture." Dad said.

"Or she came to apologize." Aunt Jade said.

"Yeah, like girls that age do that…" Beck rolled his eyes, as dad poured mom a glass of red wine.

"They do…I apologized to you about maiming your dad with a dog."

"What?" Ellie yelped.

Uncle Beck smiled. "Yeah. We were 14 then babe."

"What did you do to grandpa?" Ellie demanded of her mom.

"We had a fight, and your dad had mentioned he wanted a dog. So I got a dog."

"And it attacked him."

"In their house?" Ellie yelped. Why not run away? "Lock it in a room if it was that bad?"

"Oh. I was living in an RV at the time." Her dad said.

Ellie just looked dumbfounded.

"An RV?" I ask.

"WHY?" Ellie yelped.

"Don't worry about it. We'll talk about that later." Her dad said.

Ellie turned to me and raised her arms in complete confusion.

Aunt Jade reached out and touched her arm while softly smiling.

"Robbie. I meant a drink. Not a drink!" Mom said, causing me to turn.

Everybody except Ellie laughed, as Dad looked totally confused and said "You said "Honey, get me a drink." And since its past 5, I thought you meant wine."

"No, I meant like water or juice or something."

"Well fine then. I'll have it." He said, taking the glass and sipping it.

Then he started getting Mom some water.

"Your loss Cat." Aunt Jade said.

"You want some Jade?"

"Yes please Robbie. That'd be nice."

Mom opened the last package of chicken with her hands and started applying the seasoning, while Aunt Tori took the liberty of adding more lemon juice to the pan.

"Thanks." Mom said.

…

"Nice and quiet. Weird." Aunt Tori said.

"I wonder if Olivia fell asleep." Ellie said, while watching mom work.

"Maybe."

"Hey, when is your boy getting back? It's weird not having him here for so long." Uncle Beck asked.

"Uhm, I'm not sure. His flight gets in tonight at 8:30." I frown.

"At least he's almost here." Aunt Tori said.

"Does he have a phone now?" Mom asked.

"Not that I know of. He called from his uncle's phone again last night as he was packing." I frown.

"Is he coming tomorrow morning you think?" Dad asked.

"I think."

"Well you thought wrong." A voice from behind me said.

I jump out of my skin, and turn to see—

"AHHH!" I scream, then run and tackle him into a huge hug.

I hear him laugh and hug me back.

"Good to see you too." Austin joked. "Thanks for dodging your flowers."

I smile and squeeze him harder.

My boy.

_Back where he belongs._

"She literally just said that you were getting in at 8:30." I hear Beck say.

"I know, I heard it too. But thankfully she fell for my little piece of misinformation."

"So when did you really get in?" Dad asked.

"2:30. I would have been here sooner, but Sam said I didn't look good enough to come over here."

Mom, Jade and Tori all laugh.

"So that's why you spiked your hair?" Ellie asked, reaching up and messing with it.

"It's not spiked. Just fluffed. Just like I do it for school really." He said.

"Well it's good seeing you." Mom smiled.

"Thanks. It's good being here." He smiled back.

"Can I talk now?" Corey poked his head around the corner and looked to Austin.

"Yeah. Thanks for being quiet man." He smiled.

Corey smiled and came to hug him.

"I don't understand." Aunt Tori said.

"Well, I was inside for a while. I was afraid you guys heard me. Corey saw me, and I motioned for him to keep quiet while I put everybody's presents down and waited for the right moment. And he was. So thank you Corey." Austin said, as Corey beamed.

"I'm surprised Olivia didn't like squeal or something. She's asked for her Aga multiple times over the last few days." Andre said, as everybody laughed.

"I turned her around so she wouldn't see him." Corey said.

"You're a genius." Mom immediately commented.

"Did I hear you say you bought presents?" Ellie asked.

"Ellie!" Her mom said, frowning.

Austin smiled. "Yeah, I did. Hold on."

I let go of his hand and watch as he walks away from the kitchen and looked up to the balcony.

Then stuck 2 fingers in his mouth and whistled.

_Like he does when there are 2 outs in an inning._

I hear "AHH!" from Matt and Kevin, then footsteps.

"Hey! You're home!" Kevin said.

"Yup. Get down here. I have presents."

The sound of fast footsteps is followed by Dad and Uncle Beck yelling "NO RUNNING!"

The footsteps immediately slowed, and Uncle Beck rolled his eyes.

Both guys appeared then hugged Austin.

"I was wondering when you'd show again." Matt joked.

Austin laughed and said "Great. Glad I was missed."

"And Olivia is in her own little world over there." Her mom said, causing us all to turn and see the adorable sight of Olivia messing with one of her toys, clearly concentrating and not noticing all of us looking.

Aunt Jade gets a picture and smiled.

"So, presents?" Mom asked, as she went over and dad pulled the knob for the faucet so she could wash her hands.

"By the stairs. You'll know them when you see them."

Poof. All the boys are gone.

"You didn't have to get anything Austin." Dad said.

"I know, but I wanted to. Especially after everyone thought I might be dead for 30 minutes or so. Just wanted to return the favor." He said.

I smile and hug him softly.

Once I let go, he laces our hands together again.

Right on time, Matt and Kevin both came with a small box, and Corey with a small box and a bigger box.

"This one is for you Ellie." Corey said.

I give her a weird look, as Austin ran his thumb on top of my hand.

_Telling me it's ok._

"Really? Ok. Thanks." She said, and then started ripping it open.

"You guys' stuff is still in the mail. It got ordered last night." Austin looked to everyone else.

"Austin." My dad said, just before Mom hugged him.

"Not my call. I know. But my uncle wanted to say thank you for everything you all have done for me, letting me stay and stuff. It's all coming here, so…yeah."

Aunt Jade came over and hugged him, then whispered something in his ear that made him smile.

"Whoa! How'd you do this?" Matt asked, as he and Kevin are looking at baseballs in plastic cases.

"What are they?" Uncle Beck asked.

"His uncle signed these baseballs for us!" Kevin said.

"With our names too!" Corey cheered.

"Once I explained who everyone was and everything, he handed me those and said to give them to you guys. And now I did." He said sheepishly.

"You're a good soldier." I say, as Aunt Tori put the flowers in a vase Mom just filled.

Austin smiled at the sight.

"This is cool. And totally crazy." Ellie said, causing me to turn and see that she has a program.

"Huh?" Uncle Andre said.

"I didn't know what to get you honestly. So on one of my free days, I meandered to New York City, went down to Broadway and bought that where they apparently sell old programs that were performed there. I'll get you something later."

"No no no…is this original?" Aunt Jade asked, as Uncle Beck came to look.

"I think so. I haven't checked or anything."

"I think this is original." Ellie said.

Uncle Beck looked up and said "When we saw her show, the bag we had that we kept our copies of all the programs got lost and never was found. The only copy we have is what Ellie had in her bag, which was only one."

Austin suddenly looked relieved and smiled.

"Thanks Austin." Ellie smiled, then hugged him.

"Glad to help. I'll get you something else in a day or two."

"You don't have to."

Austin immediately shot her a surprised look.

"I'll ask again in a few days." He said.

Then everyone was quiet for a moment as Mom opened a drawer.

"Fafa!"

I whip around, and see that Olivia is sitting behind Austin's feet and reaching up.

_I don't think she knows it's him._

I think she just wants attention.

"Can I grab her?" Austin asked.

"Sure. Go right on ahead." Tori said.

"Hey! Did ya miss me?" Austin said, bending down and picking Olivia right up.

"AGAAAAAA!" She squealed, and then plopped onto his face as he was picking her up.

Austin laughed along with everyone else. Then said "No no, don't mess with my scrapes please."

"Huh?" I say.

Austin turned, and I finally notice his injuries.

He's got a lot of scrapes on his forehead.

I hear somebody say "Whoa." as I look for more.

He has his left thumb wrapped, a large bandage on his right arm and something blue on his leg.

"You didn't say you were that hurt." I hear Dad say.

"I'm not. Scrapes." He pointed to his head.

"Cuts." He gestured to his arms.

"Burn." He pointed at the leg thing.

"What is that?" Aunt Jade asked, pointing to his leg.

"And your thumb." Mom added, sounding concerned.

"Oh. Sprained thumb. No big deal. And it's a cold wrap. Keeps it cold for 4-6 hours. I have another one in there by where the presents were."

"I'll get it." Corey offered.

"No, it's ok." Austin said. "I have to get your sister's present."

"Well finally. I was starting to worry." I say.

He smirked at me.

"Don't. You know better. Hold on."

"Grab the fridge door honey." I hear Mom say.

I turn and see her place the pan with the marinating chicken inside the fridge.

"I'll set the timer for 30 minutes." Aunt Jade said, just as the front door closed.

Aunt Tori quickly looked confused, as Corey came by with the wrap anyway and stuck it in the freezer.

Then Austin cracked the door and called out "Cover her eyes please!"

Ellie clapped them over my eyes.

"OW! That hurt!" I say, then slap in her direction.

"Got her!" Ellie ignored me.

"Thank you!"

…

…

"Okay. You can let her see." Austin called out.

…

_I don't see him._

I look to her in confusion.

Then when I turn back, I see Austin walking toward me with a HUGE trophy.

"Whoa." I hear Uncle Andre say, as Uncle Beck let out a shocked laugh.

"That's huge!" Kevin yelped.

"What is it?" Ellie asked.

Austin made his way over to me and set it at my feet, where it rose up to right before my boobs.

I lift it up and read the plaque at the bottom.

…

_No way._

"What does it say?"

"It looks like he won the tournament." Dad said.

"It said, 2027 Best of America Under 16 Tournament MVP Austin Harper." I say quietly, then look to him.

He smiled happily.

Then got hug attacked by my brothers and Ellie.

"Good job!" Corey said.

"I think he did win." Aunt Tori said.

"I did." Austin said simply.

How did you do in order to get this?" Matt asked, as Corey gazed at the trophy.

"It's taller than I am!" He piped up.

Everyone laughed, and Olivia giggled.

"17-21. 11 homers, 2 triples, 3 doubles and no walks." He said proudly.

"Wow. You earned that then." Aunt Jade said.

"Nice work." Uncle Beck clapped him on the shoulder, and he smiled.

"No walks?" I ask.

"Yeah…they really didn't know how to handle me. I was somehow an unknown to them. I don't know how, but they started off pitching to me inside."

"Oh lord. Bad idea." Ellie said immediately, getting some laughs.

"Then they tried going away from me. Which ended in the extra base hits."

"Of course." Mom said.

"Then they tried beating me up high. Which was nice, because usually I never get a chance to tomahawk one. They kind of stopped after the 4th straight home run."

Dad let out a low whistle.

"And in the last game, the pitcher ignored all the evidence he had and just pitched to me."

Everybody literally laughed.

Austin laughed too, and then said "Then proceeded to give me a 5-5 day for the title. Went 6-0."

"Congratulations." Corey piped up.

"Thanks."

"How's your sister?" Mom asked, causing all attention to go back to Austin.

"Sister?" Kevin asked, as Corey and Matt seemed surprised.

"Yeah, I have a sister. She's been with my uncle for a while." He explained, and then looked to the adults.

"She's home. Being bossy. As I said, she made me put on a nicer shirt before coming."

"How old is she?" Matt asked.

"6."

Then Aunt Jade piped up "So when are you bringing her over?"

"Well, I'm spending the day with her tomorrow, and my meetings start up again the next day. So I don't know." He answered, as the bottom fell out of my stomach.

_Already?_

We have to go back to all that mess?

"Oh. Well we'll work something out." Mom said.

"Yeah. Let us know when they come over." Jade looked to my dad, who nodded.

…

"So, what was going on while I was gone? Anything exciting."

"Nope. Sissy worked on her music and Kevin and I went to see our Grandma." Corey said simply.

"Yep. And on that note, we're going to go play NextBox."

All three guys raced upstairs, leaving the adults to fall into somber looks.

"Does your sister really have to be put thru this trial crap?" Aunt Tori asked, looking appalled.

"Yeah. They want to know what she thinks of Mom and Dad. Of course, she's just gonna say they're nice and love her. Nothing productive. Hopefully she doesn't remember any of it." Austin said, suddenly sounding much older than he actually is.

Olivia made a nonsense noise and Austin unconsciously hugged her tightly.

"You ok? You sounded exhausted right then." Aunt Jade said, as dad started digging around in the fridge.

"Yeah. I just want this to be over. I'm tired of dressing up and hearing my problems throwing money they don't have at personal problems they can't fix." He said wearily.

Dad then handed us each a lemonade, catching Olivia's attention, who grabbed for it.

"Oh. You're probably hungry. I'll hand you off so you can have your bottle."

But the moment Austin started handing her off, she wailed "AGA!"

Everybody except Ellie and I laughed.

"I don't think she wants to go." Mom astutely pointed out.

Uncle Andre just handed him a bottle, and Olivia quickly took it from him by force.

Austin smiled and shook his head.

"So, I couldn't help but notice that you were making something. What was it?" Austin asked.

"Lemon chicken. We're grilling it, along with ribs and sides and stuff." Mom said.

"Cool. Mind if I join?" he asked nicely.

"You are." Dad and I both said simultaneously.

I laughed, and Austin smiled, causing Olivia to look up at him.

"I'll tell my grandma." Austin smoothly pulled his phone out of h—

"Wait, I thought you didn't have a phone." I blurt out.

Austin stopped texting and gave me a funny look.

"I called you last night from it."

"No you didn't. The caller ID came up as Austin—…"

Ellie laughed out loud, then Tori and Beck did too, with Austin giving me a weird look.

"Are you sure you weren't in the accident with me? Because you totally spaced out right then." He smiled.

"I'm fine."

He rolled his eyes, then turned to my mom and Aunt Jade.

"How'd her music go? Get anything productive done?"

"Uhm, yeah! We got about a third of it done, and gave Syd some more ideas." Aunt Jade said, as Mom smiled.

"Awesome." Austin smiled. "Any ideas of note?"

"I'm covering "Baby I" soon. Hopefully in the next week. If everything works out and I don't get swamped." I smile.

"Oh. That's a classic." Austin immediately replied.

"Yup." I say.

Suddenly Jade's phone goes off and the kitchen gets very crowded very quickly.

Austin, Olivia and I end up shuffling out of there, and Ellie quickly came to join us, but only after grabbing Olivia's toys.

"Let's go play in Sydney's room Olivia. C'mon let's go." Ellie said happily, then started up the stairs.

I look to Austin, who smiled and shrugged, then followed.


	36. Exuberance

(A/N: Hi everyone, I apologize for the delay in getting this up. Usually I can write chapters in one go, and it goes how I want it to. This one however…has required 5 rewrites, and too many revisions. So this was the chapter form of a child's tantrum. Just refused to calm down and get written right. So my apologies. I will update faster as we get closer to school starting. Which makes me feel shameful that it's almost the end of summer and I'm not done with this yet. Not how this was supposed to go. Anyway, on to the chapter.)

The sound of a radio interview in the background and the road to the courthouse is distracting me from this email I'm trying to send.

"_Sydney,_

_As we've mentioned before in several of the label meetings, there is a large amount of interest in regard to your music. And as we both know, we have no current outlet to satisfy that demand. I was wondering if creating a SoundStorm account and posting some of the covers you've recorded on there._

_Just an idea._

_JC"_

It's not a hard response. I've talked to mom and dad, they liked the idea. I texted Austin, he thought it was genius.

But I can't type it because I can't focus!

I'm kind of nervous about meeting Austin's sister today.

The fact that her parents will be around isn't helping, plus the fact that Mom and Dad are also going to be here doesn't help me either.

_I just hope she likes me._

I've never really spent much time with little kids. The only experience I've got is Olivia and Corey.

Corey used to cry when he was a baby when I held him, but now I'm Sissy. Mom always says that I can do no wrong in his eyes.

And Olivia is not even a year old.

_So much for this all helping me._

At least Mom and Dad are helping me out by dropping me off, going to get coffee, then coming back so I can make my introductions without them being around.

When Austin was over Saturday I forgot to ask him what was on the docket for Monday. The only knowledge of today comes from the judge, who called in mom and dad before Austin got home.

Other than that, I know nothing.

I hope they don't put poor Sam up on the stand right away.

_I haven't even met her and I'm attached._

Austin sent me a pic of her knocked out on his bed at his grandma's.

She missed him so much.

When I was talking to him about it, he admitted that he can't do anything wrong in her eyes, which is always a dangerous road to go down.

Suddenly the car stopped suddenly, and I look up to see we're in the parking garage.

…

…

_Dad's talking to the guy in the booth._

…

…

"I thought we were going to drop me off up front." I say, as Dad starts up the on ramp.

"Changed my mind. Less walking, and now your mom and I can grab a quick breakfast then come back."

"Won't you have to pay the toll guy?" I ask.

"Already took care of that." Dad said smugly, as he stopped near my door.

Mom turned in her seat and smiled at me.

"You'll do fine. See you soon honey."

"Thanks Mom. Bye." I grab my purse, smile and hop out.

Dad lets me walk by, and then pulls a quick U-turn and heads back down the ramp.

_I'm pretty sure that was illegal, but whatever._

The automatic door slides open and the cool air and idle chatter of the atrium greets me.

Coffee.

_Must. Have. Coffee._

I'm temporarily suspending my "No Coffee Summer" plans because I don't know whether or not I'll be able to stay awake thru this monotony.

"Hi, welcome to Jet Brew, what can I get you today?" The barista smiled happily.

"Hi, can I get a Venti Caramel Macchiato and a Venti Iced Latte please?"

"Names?"

"For the Macchiato, Sydney. Uhm and for the latte, please put Austin."

She nodded and wrote the names on the cups, then handed them off to somebody.

I instinctively pull out my phone and check it.

_"You know that I'm not good at this sort of thing, but I think I've gotta at least try. So here goes._

_Austin's sister is going to love you. I know you're nervous, even though you won't admit it. Just be you, and everything will work out great." –Ellie_

I smile and quickly reply.

"I think you did good. Maybe you're better than you thought?"

I look up just as the drinks get ready.

I step up and grab them before the lady can call out the names.

"Thanks." I smile, as the rush of suited lawyers and clients swelled behind me.

I grab two straws and a sweetener packet, just in case they shorted me out of the caramel.

_I want my sweet coffee and I want it NOW!_

I unwrap my straw and stick it into my cup, then take a sip.

…

_Yay!_

I got my caramel.

Sweet.

I smile happily and take another sip.

…

_Might as well throw this sugar away now._

Since the trash can is about 10 feet away, I flick it towards it.

It's right on target.

…

_How'd that happen?_

I…

It hit the rim of the silver trash can, and instead of bouncing in, it slid along the rim and fell off it.

_Really?_

I hear a familiar laugh behind me, and turn to see Austin and a small blonde girl trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I ask, half smiling.

"Your expression. Like you were shocked it didn't go in." Austin smirked.

"I am shocked it didn't go in." I say matter of factly.

He smiled, then seemed to focus.

"Uhm, Syd, this is my sister Samantha. Sam, this is Sydney." He said, then letting a hint of a smile come thru.

"Hi." I smile warmly at her.

She instantly looked down but said "Hi."

I glance up at Austin, and he mimed "She's shy." And motioned for me to relax.

"I got you coffee." I change the topic, then extend Austin's latte to him.

"Thanks. You thirsty Sam? I know where to get you some apple juice or something."

"Yes please!" She piped up and smiled.

Austin smiled, and before I can take a step I get tugged towards the stairs.

I recover long enough to see that Sam grabbed my hand and pulled me.

I can't help but smile and say "I'm coming I'm coming."

We make our way up the stairs, with Sam running most of the way. And after a few turns, we're at a vending machine with juices and stuff.

"What do you want kiddo?" Austin asked while pulling out his wallet.

"Apple juice please." Sam said happily.

I discreetly look down and see that she's wearing a cute dress with a floral pattern on it.

_Mom is going to fall apart._

She's really cute, all dressed up and stuff.

_Cute must run in the family._

Except for his parents.

Ugh.

Austin and Sam get into light conversation on the way back down the stairs until Austin's phone goes off.

He looks confused and answers "We're on the stairs, just bought Sam a drink…ok. We'll be right there. Bye."

He hung up and put his phone away.

"Who was that?" Sam innocently asked.

"Grandma. She was wondering where we were."

"Why?"

"The judge wants to talk to us briefly." Austin replied.

I immediately see her shrink up and curl closer to him.

Austin immediately crouched and grabbed her hand.

"It's nothing bad. He just wants to tell you some stuff, and make sure you're comfortable. Ok?"

"Can you come with me?" She says very quietly.

I can almost feel my heart shatter. But immediately filling my mind is rage.

Her parents are RIGHT THERE.

I see both sets of lawyers jump in front of their clients and divert their attention away.

_Like it was planned._

I hear "Grandma!" and suddenly Sam runs towards her.

When I look to Austin, he has a grim look.

"You ok?" I ask.

"I can't believe they're forcing this to happen. After I petitioned 4 times to keep her out of this. Makes me sick to my stomach."

I look up and see his Dad look to Austin, who replied with a look that could have frozen hell itself over.

He quickly looked guilty and averted his eyes.

Austin subtly grabs my hand and diverts me towards Sam and his grandma, and I see that the judge is crouched and gently talking to her.

"Ahh, there they are! Come in you two." He waved Sam, Austin and I into the courtroom.

Sam latched onto Austin's hand and walked a step behind him as we walked in, and the judge shut the door behind us, then leaned up against a row of seats.

"So, I've heard that somebody is a little nervous about today."

I bite my lip and look down at Sam.

"I…I don't want to be here." She squeaked out.

The judge gave a soft smile and crouched so he and Sam are eye level.

"I know sweetheart. I talked to your grandma, and she said that the only reasons you were coming was to meet your brother's girlfriend and for your brother. Apparently you really weren't happy about it." He softly smiled.

Sam, who was half hidden behind Austin's leg peeked out and said "I'm not in trouble am I?"

"No no…not at all. I just wanted to talk to you and explain that everything was going to be ok."

"Will I have to come after today?"

"Nope. Never again unless you want to."

"What do I do when I'm not talking?" She asked quietly. "Can I sit with him?" She asked softly, squeezing Austin's leg.

"Yeah, sure. We can make an exception for that. I've already spoken to all the lawyers and they said they wouldn't have a problem if you messed around on your brother's phone or something fun. It can get pretty boring." He smiled.

Amazingly, Sam giggled and came out.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Me? I'm Bill. You can call me that or Judge Newman."

"Ok." She smiled.

"Do you have any more questions?" The judge asked.

"Uhm…what if I'm thirsty?"

"Or have to use the bathroom?" Austin added on, with a wry smile.

"Just signal me, then get up and go. No worries. To be honest, since your dear brother fought multiple times to not have you go thru this, the goal today is to make this as easy as possible."

Sam didn't react, but then pointed and asked "Will I have to go up there?"

She's pointing at the stand.

"Yeah. That's where they ask you questions."

Quickly, she looked very scared.

I open my mouth to try and comfort her, but nothing comes out.

But the judge simply reached out and gently touched her arm and smiled.

"I know it looks big and scary. Would it be any better if your brother went with you?"

She immediately nodded.

I smile, and she immediately looked up at me.

_Like she heard my smile or something._

"Ok. That sounds like a plan. Now I need to go talk to the lawyers…" he made a silly face, which made Sam smile. "And I'll tell you when you can come out. Ok?"

"Ok." Sam and Austin chime.

He patted Austin on the shoulder, then walked out, closing the door softly behind him.

Austin immediately sat down and looked at her.

"What do you think?"

…

"I still wanna go home." She frowned.

Austin reluctantly smiled. "I'll be right by you ok? The whole time."

"What am I supposed to say to those law people?" She asked.

_Haha._

Law people.

That is what lawyers are.

"Just tell them the truth Sammy. And everything will be fine. I promise."

Sam didn't move for a moment, then crashed into Austin for a hug.

He looked incredibly sad while hugging her.

I nervously reach down and scratch between her shoulder blades like Mom used to do to me.

_Still does sometimes._

Austin let go first, then sighed.

"Now…we have to go see Mom and Dad."

"But I don't wanna…what if they yell or something?" Sam whined.

"They won't. The judge would be very mad. Plus, Sydney's parents are here too."

Sam suddenly lit up.

"They are? Why?"

"They have to say that I've been over at their house with Sydney way too much." He smiled at her, then up at me.

I laugh quietly and smile.

"Has he really been over at your house too much?" Sam looked up at me.

"I don't think there is a too much." I joke, getting both of them to laugh.

"They're nice right? That's what he told me." Sam asked me.

"Very nice. And they want to meet you at some point. But there's no rush. If not today, then some time later."

Suddenly the door cracked open, meaning that we needed to come out.

Sam zoomed to Austin's side like a magnet, and I followed them.

The only thing I could do was gently rub her shoulders before she went off towards her mom and dad.

I look up to see Mom and Dad talking to Austin's lawyer.

But I immediately caught Mom's eye, and Dad looked over in Sam's direction.

"Hey." Mom smiled, as Mr. Rasmussen smiled and nodded at me.

"Hi."

"She's cute." Dad said quietly, as the lawyer peeked over.

"Smaller than I expected." Mom added.

"She's scared. Doesn't want to be here at all. I'm hoping my happy face is believable." I say.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Austin has made sure she likes you. Plus, since this is all so new to her, she won't notice any real detail. Little kids never do." Mr. Rasmussen said quietly.

"How's Austin?" Dad asked me.

"He's being the perfect brother. I can just tell he's devoted to her." I say.

"I meant how is he with…all of this." Dad clarified.

"Oh. This is the maddest I've ever seen him. If looks could kill, his dad would be under a sheet right now." I say.

"I would say RIP, but not with a straight face." Mom frowned.

"Sorry you guys have to come too." I change subjects.

"Don't worry about it. We had a feeling we'd get called in for questioning. Plus we can tell them what happened the night of the crash." Dad said.

"What will Sam be doing during all of this?" Mom asked.

"She asked to sit with Austin."

"At the table with us?" Mr. Rasmussen asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah. She doesn't want him leaving her side at any point."

"What about the stand?" Mom asked.

"He's going with her."

"Did the judge clear all of this?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, I did." A deep voice behind me said.

I jump and the judge laughed.

"Sorry Sydney, didn't mean to startle you." He said reassuringly.

"Sir." Mr. Rasmussen said.

They shook hands, then Dad did.

"Robbie Shapiro correct? My wife and I enjoyed a show you did here in downtown last year."

"Yes, thank you. Glad you enjoyed it." Dad smiled.

_Sweet._

"And the internationally famous Cat Valentine… it's an honor." He smiled at mom.

"Thank you." Mom beamed.

"Stepping out of judge mode for a brief moment, I really appreciate what you've done for him. This whole situation is a clusterfuck, and you two have opened your doors and given him something he can rely on along with a structure to support him. So on his behalf, thank you."

Both mom and dad look moved.

"I…we just wanted to help really. I'm sure the details will come out under oath, but it's obvious Sydney loves him, and he's a great kid, so we couldn't help but…help I guess." Dad said.

I immediately go red.

Mr. Rasmussen chuckled.

"You can try to deny it all you want, but I highly doubt that anyone is going to believe you." The judge joked.

"Uhm." Mom butted in, and pointed behind me.

I spin around and see Austin, about 3 inches from his father's face, looking livid.

_But he's not yelling._

Suddenly the judge rushes over, and I hear dad say "Uh oh."

Yeah.

I immediately start looking for Sam.

…

…

I see Austin start walking towards us, but I don't really register it for a moment or two.

"Where'd Sam go?" I ask, once he arrives.

"Off with my grandma, bathroom and an extra drink…" he sighed.

Mom quickly pulled him into a hug.

"Breathe man. Just let it out." Dad said firmly.

"I know…I'm sorry. He just infuriates me. And he hasn't even done anything direct." Austin said darkly.

"So he was the one who blocked your appeals to keep your sister out of this?" Mr. Rasmussen asked.

"As far as I know, yeah. And when I asked him about it, he didn't really deny it." Austin scowled.

…

Austin suddenly pinched his nose between his eyes. "I…I have no idea how I'm anything like him. How is he even my father." Austin said very quietly, almost like he was talking to himself.

Mom simply hugged him again.

"You're not…at all. I don't really have any other words for you, but you need to stay strong for your sister." She said.

Austin swallowed and nodded. Then his grandma and sister reappeared in the background.

"C'mon." Austin said to me, then grabbed my hand and we started towards them.

I hear the door open in the background, and people start filing in.

Austin hugs his grandma, who then hugs Sam.

Then hugged me and whispered "Thank you angel." And then walked towards the doors.

I see Austin whisper something in Sam's ear, and then they start to the door.

I slip behind them, and am the last one in.

The constable shuts the door behind me, smiling kindly as I pass.

I sit on my normal side, but at the edge of the table now since Sam is between Austin and I.

…

…

"All rise, the honorable Judge Newman presiding." The scribe said.

Everybody stood up as the judge entered.

"Please be seated." He said.

We all sat down.

"So…I hope everybody had a nice two week break from this mess. Austin, how did your tournament go?" The judge asked.

Austin suddenly smiled happily.

"We won. I got MVP. Went pretty well." He smiled.

"Well congratulations. And I'd also like to say that we have the pleasure of being joined by Austin's wonderful sister Samantha."

The whole room seemed to look at us, and Sam immediately latched onto Austin.

"If there's anything I can do to make this go smoothly, please let me know." The judge smiled at her.

Sam shyly nodded back.

The judge then frowned and set some papers down.

"So now…where are we beginning?" He asked.

Austin's dad's lawyer stood up. "Your honor, we'd like to question young Samantha and get this over with as soon as possible."

Suddenly, Mr. Rasmussen shot up.

"Your honor, objection. This situation is bad enough, and they want to throw her into the fire already? I'd like to counter with a motion that Sydney's parents testify about the crash, their situation and points of view." He says firmly.

I look to Sam, who is latched onto Austin, yet looking up at Mr. Rasmussen hopefully.

Then it hits me.

_They set this up in advance._

Mom, Dad and he talked about this, and they obviously planned for this.

They're essentially sacrificing themselves so that Sam can start to understand how this is going to go for her.

_Wow._

The judge's voice brings me back to the present. "Sustained. Which parent would like to come forward first?"

I look back and see my Dad immediately pop up and start towards the bench.

The constable allows him into the staging area, as the judge is speaking to the scribe.

"Please note Mr. Harper's intentions on that motion." He asked quietly.

The scribe nodded, and typed incredibly fast.

When I look back to dad, he's looking at the judge and swearing on the bible.

I bite my lip as he sits down. To my surprise, Austin's father's attorney takes the lead here.

"Mr. Shapiro. As I understand you are Sydney Valentine's father correct?"

_Oh no._

Not this again.

I look back to mom, and my heart sinks.

_She's playing with her hair, like she does when she's nervous._

"It depends on what you mean sir."

The lawyer looks taken aback briefly.

"I mean, you are her birth father."

"I'm afraid I'm not sir. That honor belongs to another man." Dad said simply.

_He does not look happy about this._

"Then what are you?"

"I'm her legal father, and have been for 15 years. I also have never left her side during her entire life. So that's what I am." Dad said flatly.

Austin and I exchange glances. Then I get a tug on my arm.

I look down to see Sam looking at me.

I crouch and she whispers "He's not your daddy?"

I smile and say "No, he is my daddy, but it's just a little confusing."

"He loves you right?"

"Absolutely." I say reassuringly.

Sam smiled then looked back up front, just as Mr. Rasmussen hands a folder to the judge and said "Already prepared."

The judge opened it up, and even from a distance, I can tell it's my birth certificates.

"Everything seems to be in order. Go ahead and proceed." He says.

"Alright Mr. Shapiro. Now, you and your wife have been thrown into a foreign situation, and have been rather welcoming to your daughter's boyfriend. Why?"

Dad gave him an odd look. "Because they're dating. I have nothing against him, never have. Why wouldn't I be welcoming?"

"That is true, but the situation you found yourself to be in was quite hostile correct?"

Austin's mom's lawyer stood quickly. "Objection!"

"On what grounds." The judge said.

"The event that is being referred to has no bearing on this case." The lawyer said.

"It does have bearing." Mr. Rasmussen insisted.

"Ok. Please elaborate Mr. Shapiro."

"Alright. A few months ago, on a Friday night Sydney and Austin went on a date, then planned on catching a movie. I was at home with the rest of my family, plus Sydney's best friend when I got a phone call from LAPD saying there had been an accident. I frantically gave the kids instructions, then drove to the address the cops gave to us. Thankfully, it was just minor damage to the vehicle, and Sydney was fine. However, when I approached, Austin was sitting on the curb, holding an ice pack to his head, and said that it hurt to look up. But before I could inquire further, Austin's dear mother here—" Dad gestured to her sarcastically "Stormed up, and started berating him about how he shouldn't have gone out, and how he was a failure. She then stormed off, leaving Austin, who turned out to have a concussion, without an easy way home and left hanging about what to do next."

The judge has his jaw set.

"Is that true Ms. Harper?" He asked.

…

"Yes. It was a moment of weakness, and I have apologized to him."

Suddenly, Austin scowled. "No you didn't. All you did was say sorry and give me 40 bucks, then walk away to go watch TV!"

Austin's mother didn't reply.

"What happened next Mr. Shapiro?" The judge got us back on track.

"Well, the paramedics came out, saw Austin and told us he had a concussion, and that he shouldn't sleep for 48 hours. Sydney said she knew a way to keep him up, so we gave her the keys to our SUV and off they went. The next night, my sons kept him up while Sydney slept. And all throughout the next week, Austin stayed at my house, while he was in contact with his grandmother."

"Do you know what your daughter and he did the night of the accident?" The lawyer asked.

_Oh shit._

No they don't.

"No actually. But I assume nothing special. They were back home in the morning when I woke up, watching a morning show." Dad said.

Then the judge spoke up.

"Sydney, what did the two of you do that night?"

"We went ice skating the whole time. Bought coffee in Seven Stars, and just skated around." I say.

"Is that the only thing you did?" The lawyer asked.

"Yes." I simply reply.

"Might I remind you, that you are questioning her father?" The judge jumped in.

The lawyer nodded, then asked "Have you had any contact with the father?"

"No. I haven't. I've never even heard Austin bring him up, but that's understandable. This isn't exactly a fun conversation around the house." Dad said.

I glance down, and see that Austin is smirking.

Next thing I know, Sam is tugging on my arm.

I lean down, and she whispers "Can you come with me to the bathroom?"

I nod, then look to the judge and point to the back discreetly.

He barely smiled and nodded.

We both got up, and started to the door.

She surprised me by grabbing my hand.

I stood outside while she went to the bathroom, and texted Ellie that Sam was adorable and cute.

Then Sam came back out.

"Did you wash your hands?" I ask.

She immediately jumped and raced back in. "Oopsie!"

I laugh and hold the door as she quickly, but thoroughly washed her hands.

"C'mon, let's go!" Sam said, grabbing my hand and running for the door.

But when we got inside, Mom was on the stand. Which took me by surprise and totally confused Sam.

Mom really didn't say anything different than dad. She did validate something Dad told me when he told me about Jordan.

_Mom can be vicious._

Mom didn't hesitate to question Austin's mom's motives on everything, and didn't blink when asked what her feelings were on both his mom and dad.

Spoiler alert: She doesn't like either of them.

Her biggest point was the fact that Sam got dragged into this. She said that a courtroom is no place for a child, and their (her parents) selfishness and desire to beat one another has blinded them to the fact that it has hurt both of their children.

I could feel mom's rage coming off her as the judge released us for lunch.

_Austin and I already decided today was sandwich day._

I followed the two of the out the doors and down the steps.

"So kiddo…what'd you think?"

Sam stopped, then asked "Her mom isn't mad at me…is she?"

_Oh?_

"No…not at all Sammy. No. She's not mad at you. She just doesn't think you should be here, having to put up with all this stuff."

"Me neither." She said simply.

I smile, and Austin laughed.

"Well good."

"When is lunch?" Sam asked.

"Right now. That's where we're going."

"Can I gets a peppy cola? Please?" Sam asked in an adorable voice.

Austin bit his bottom lip. "A small one. I don't want you bouncing around the courtroom okay?"

Sam happily nodded.

"What are we having?" She asked.

"Sandwiches."

"What kind?" Sam fired back.

_So many questions._

Reminds me of Corey. He always wants to know what is next.

"Sydney and I are having a sandwich you won't like. It has peppers and is toasted." Austin said.

Immeidately Sam looks grossed out.

"Eww! You guys are weird." She said.

"Thank you." I smile, making Sam giggle and Austin let out a laugh.

"What do you want kiddo?" Austin asked, swinging her arm back and forth.

"Can I have a ham sandwich?"

Austin smiled and nodded. "You can. On normal bread?"

"With my peppy cola please." Sam added on.

"Got it. Now c'mon in."

I look up and see we're already here.

_Wow that was fast._

We quickly order our food and drinks, and then walk to the park where we first met Jordan.

Just as we sat down, I see a suited man in the background wave at me.

_He's here._

I wonder why though.

…

Wait a second. I know.

_It's because this is where he met me._

I can't help but smile as he throws away something, then wipes his hands and with a final wave, heads towards his office building I assume.

I return to reality to feel Sam put my sandwich on my lap.

"Thanks Sam." I say softly.

"You're welcome."

"Dig in silly." Austin said, mouth full to his sister.

We all spent the next few minutes eating quietly.

"How did you guys meet?"

I freeze, and look down at Sam, who is looking at Austin.

"What do you mean?" Austin said.

"Like how did you guys start…being girlfriends?" Sam said, sounding like she didn't know what to say.

Austin laughed. "We're not girlfriends sweetie. Sydney and I are dating. I'm her boyfriend and she's my girlfriend."

"Well how did that happen?" She asked.

"Uhm…well, it took awhile. We started talking and being friends before Halloween, then started texting and stuff. Then I took her to the movies."

"That's it?" Sam asked innocently.

Austin blushed. "Uhh…no. The movie didn't go so well. Mom got mad at me for being out so late."

I jump in and say "My parents weren't happy about it either."

"But then what happened?" Sam plowed forward.

"Well, I eventually got the nerve to ask her out on her birthday. And the rest is history." Austin smiled happily.

"Have you guys kissed yet?"

Austin immediately goes from happy, to caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Uhh…yeah. We have."

"A lot?" Sam looked to me.

I can feel myself go red.

"Not a lot…every now and then." I say.

_Don't wanna scare her._

Sam inhaled the last of her sandwich.

"Austin?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Are you happy?" Austin and I quickly exchange confused glances.

"Yeah I'm happy. Why? Do I not look happy to you?" he asked.

"No. Can you throw this away for me please?"

Austin smiled. "Sure."

Sam looked over to me, then took my trash and extended it to him.

"Take hers too! She's done."

I smile. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

Austin threw away the trash, then smiled.

"Ok. You ready?"

Sam stuck her arms out for him to help her up.

Austin replied by lifting her into the air, and onto his back.

Sam giggling madly the whole time.

"I'm tall now!" She laughed, then smiled at me.

"C'mon, let's go." Austin said to me.

We walked all the way back to the courthouse that way, Austin and I side by side, Sam on his back.

Mom and Dad tried to hide their laughter at the sight of Austin and his sister, but failed in the end.

When Austin sat her down inside the door, I checked my phone.

"_I see what you mean now. They're cute together. Maybe it's Austin and girls." –Mom_

"I hope not. Thanks for backing him up with the testimony." I reply.

Everybody stopped by the bathroom again and my last phone check gave me one last message.

"_Of course honey. Love you." –Mom_

When Sam and I enter the atrium, it is essentially empty except for Austin, who is obviously waiting for us.

"Hi. Sorry. Are we late?"

"No, you're fine. I just talked to the judge." Austin said, then crouching down to Sam's eye level.

Sam immediately looked scared.

"It's ok. But you are next up to go up and answer some questions." Austin said sweetly.

"You'll be right there with me right?" She asked, looking very frightened.

_I can't believe this is actually happening._

This shouldn't be happening at all.

"Absolutely. Except for this next part unfortunately."

_Huh?_

"What? Sam squeaked.

"Mom and dad asked the judge, and he allowed it, if they could talk to you about what was going to happen on the stand."

Sam's eyes immediately went to the floor.

I instinctively take a step forward and rub between her shoulders again.

She responded by leaning on my leg.

"I have to…don't I?"

"Yeah."

…

Austin frowned, then said "I'm sorry Sam. This wasn't my idea."

She frowned, then hugged Austin for a moment.

Then he had to let go.

"They are right thru that door there. We'll be at our table when you're done. Ok?" Austin said softly.

Sam nodded, then went straight back to the door and pushed it open.

We briefly hear both of her parents warmly greet her before the door closes again.

I bite my lip as Austin stands up, and we start to walk inside to our seats.

Most everybody is back, except for the judge, our lawyer and Austin's mom's lawyer.

Mom and Dad wave at us as we pass, and we wave back.

"How'd you know she likes getting rubbed between her shoulder blades?" Austin asked me as we sit down.

"Huh?" I say.

"You've been rubbing Sam between her shoulder blades from time to time today. How'd you know she liked that?"

"She does? I didn't know that. Mom used to do that to me when I was a kid. It just came naturally to me."

"Well it'll help you get a long way with Sam. That's for sure." Austin said, just as the door opened, revealing Sam flanked by both of her parents, the judge and the missing lawyers.

Everyone rose, and Sam snuck in with us as the judge asked everyone to be seated.

"Alright…in the interest of getting this over with as quickly and easily as possible…Austin, Sam? Please come to the witness stand."

I manage to get in a reassuring hand squeeze to Sam before both of them are up there.

"Why are they both up there?" I hear somebody hiss behind me.

I turn and see it's my mom.

I lean back and whisper quickly "Sam is scared, and he's her safety net."

Mom looked concerned, but sat back.

I do the same and take a drink from my water.

To my surprise, it's Mr. Rasmussen that goes up to the box.

"Alright Sam. I am just going to ask you a few questions about your mom and dad ok?" He says kindly.

_Everyone is handling this very softly._

A small silver lining.

However, Sam opened her mouth to ask something, then turned to Austin and whispered something to him.

"Uhm, why aren't our parents lawyers doing the questioning?" Austin asked, as Sam sat on his lap.

_That's my spot._

Maybe not solely mine anymore.

"The goal here is to get the truth out, without any potential biases towards one parent or another."

"Biasedes?" Sam asked.

Both her parents laughed, along with their lawyers. Plus mom and dad I think.

I whip around and give them a nasty stare.

_Don't you DARE laugh at her._

I hear Austin say "They don't want one person to be favored over anyone else. They want it to be fair." As I turn back around.

"Ok." Sam smiled.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I'll go ahead and start then. Have your mom and dad been fighting at home?"

"Uhh…not a lot…"

Austin quickly interjected "She didn't really hear the arguments. I usually kept her occupied or encouraged her to play a game or something."

Mr. Rasmussen surprisingly went on the attack "Why did you do that?"

Austin's expression was one I've never seen before.

"Because, sir, my parents were screaming at each other downstairs. Both of our rooms were on the second floor. I knew that she shouldn't be hearing them yell and scream and swear at each other."

"Well that decision was very unwise. You altered the natural situation and tampered with her testimony."

"I did not tamper anything!" Austin relied hotly. "I just removed her from a situation that she is too young to be in. If that means I'm in trouble, then so be it." He scowled.

"You aren't in any sort of trouble Austin. Please continue." The judge gestured to Mr. Rasmussen.

A nasty scowl remained on Austin's face as Mr. Rasmussen continued.

"What did you notice when they were fighting?"

Sam immediately looked down, then said "Uhh…they were talking about money. And mean words. And a lot of yelling in the kitchen."

"Anything else?"

"No. Right after that Austin came and took me out to get ice cream and to go to the park."

"He did that every time you heard your mom and dad fighting?"

"It was…it was just one time." Sam said quietly.

"Ok. What was it like living with your mom and dad recently?"

"It was not fun. Most of the time Mom or dad were both gone when they used to be home. Sometimes both. They stopped paying attention to Austin, but took me to places when he was gone…" Sam stopped abruptly.

Mr. Rasmussen held the silence, as Austin handed Sam an apple juice, and she took a big drink.

"You sound like you don't like that they didn't pay attention to Austin." Mr. Rasmussen astutely pointed out.

"No. He's my brother. They should love him and me. But they made him get a girlfriend to feel loved."

_What?_

I feel like somebody just dunked me in a vat of ice water.

"What do you mean? I'm sure your parents, and his girlfriend all still love him."

"Not mommy and daddy. They just yelled at him, then didn't talk to him otherwise really. They used to be like Sydney is. Nice and loving. Not anymore." She said quietly.

I think she misspoke earlier. Or just didn't word it right about him starting to date me.

I go to sip my water, but it's already empty.

_What the hell?_

It was full when this started!

"Do you mind the fact that Austin started dating Sydney while you were at your uncles?"

"No…but I don't want him to stop loving me because of her!"

My jaw drops, as Austin grabs her and whispered something into her ear.

Whatever it was he said, she visibly perked up and smiled happily.

"Did your mom or dad talk to you while you were in Washington D.C?"

"No…my uncle said they weren't allowed to." Sam replied simply.

Mr. Rasmussen turned to the judge, who said "I have already spoken to her uncle, and that was his house rule. He didn't want them speaking to her and twisting her brain around. It was a measure to protect her, nothing more."

"Noted." Mr. Rasmussen said.

Sam just has a funny look. One of total confusion.

Bu her eyes find mine, and I immediately give her a reassuring smile.

And she quickly beamed back.

_Yay._

"Now Sam, if you could choose, which of your parents would you prefer to live with?"

Immediately about 10 things happen at once.

Both Austin's mom and dad's lawyers yell "HEY!"

Both parents look livid.

Austin begins to yell "OBJECTIO—" but is cut off by Sam violently hugging him and burying her face into his chest.

I hear somebody behind me yell "That isn't necessary!"

When I turn to look, it's their grandmother.

I then spin to the judge and raise my arms in frustration.

But be didn't see because he and Austin are speaking rapidly.

Then Austin lifted Sam into his arms, and they start towards the door.

The judge said "We're taking a 15 minute recess. Mr. Rasmussen, please follow me."

I quickly bolt to Austin's side, and hear that Sam's crying.

We make it up to where the vending machines are before Sam settles down enough to talk.

Austin ends up sitting on the ground, legs slightly spread, holding Sam tight.

"I don't wanna go back!" was the first thing Sam wailed.

"You won't. I promise."

"But we can't leave without grandma!"

I jump as a thought hits me.

"I'll be right back." I say quickly, then dash away to find my parents.

Wasn't hard, since I nearly bowled Mom over halfway down.

"There you are. Is she ok?" Mom immediately asked.

"She's bawling. And wants to go home. Is there a way we can take your car or something?"

My mom immediately looks to dad, who thought for a brief second.

"I'll call Raffy and get him to drive your SUV over." Dad said.

"What about him though?"

"He can find a way home I'm sure. And if not, I'll buy him a taxi, since this is an emergency."

"Are you sure you'll be able to get him?" I ask.

Mom smiled and said "He's under contract, and we talked to him a day or two ago about baseball camp for Corey. We'll get him."

When I look to Dad, he's already on the phone.

"Mrs. Valentine! Sydney." I hear, and look down to see Mr. Rasmussen coming up the stairs.

I bite down and try not to snap at him as Dad is already talking to Rafael.

"The judge would like to speak to Austin about what he wants to do next, and for me to apologize to Samantha. Where are they?" he asks me.

"Follow me." I say.

Dad turns around and says "Raffy will be here in 30 minutes tops."

"Thank you!" I say over my shoulder, as Mr. Rasmussen squirmed.

"I take it she wants to go home." He said quietly.

"Yeah, but she never wanted to come really." I try to be fair.

"True. But I didn't help matters." He said bluntly.

"I don't mean to be rude, but you sounded really harsh." I say darkly, unable to hold my tongue any longer.

He slightly smirked. "It's fine, I did mess up. It came out way wrong. I should have regrouped or given her a minute or something…"

We reach the door, and the sound of Austin and Sam talking floats out to us.

I softly knock and Austin said "Come in!"

I creep in, and Sam darts to Austin's side.

"Is everything ok…?" Austin asked softly.

"Not exactly. The judge wanted me to come and say sorry to Sam here." Mr. Rasmussen said, then crouched down.

"Sam, I…I didn't mean to scare or upset you. You didn't want to answer that stuff, and I shouldn't have asked you that." He said meekly and sincerely.

"it's ok." Sam chimed. "Austin just said you were…What were you saying?" She turned and asked him.

"I was saying you were just doing your job, and that he didn't mean to be mean. He just wants to help us." Austin said, then smiled.

"Exactly. That's all I want to do." Mr. Rasmussen said.

"Okay." Sam smiled.

"Also, the judge wants to talk to you Austin."

"Ok." Austin suddenly rose to his feet.

Sam zoomed to me and grabbed onto my arm.

I instinctively loop my arm around her waist.

"I'll be right back. I'll meet you by the doors after I find a way to get us out of here." Austin said confidently.

"My dad is already getting my car here Austin." I say.

Sam immediately lit up.

"Sweet. I'll be right back Sam." He said strongly, then disappeared.

Sam and I stayed where we were briefly, then she turned to me.

"I…"

"You ok?" I ask softly.

"I…Austin said that I didn't say something right about you." She said, looking at the floor.

"What do you mean sweetheart?"

"I…when I was talking about you making him feel loved. That…what that guy just said." Sam said, looking tired and waving in the direction of the door.

"Oh, I know what you mean. And it's ok. You meant to say one thing, but you got nervous and something else came out, and it sounded mean." I say.

Next thing I know, Sam is sobbing on my shoulder.

I grab her and whisper "It's ok. Don't worry. I'm not mad."

"You're not?" She croaked out.

"No. Definitely not. It was an accident."

Sam beamed at me, then hugged me.

I smile and hug her back.

Once she released me, I wipe the tears off her cheeks as she asked "What now?"

"Well, we're leaving."

"Where are we going?" She fired back.

"I don't know. Just not here I know."

Before she can ask another question, Mom knocked, then barged in.

"Hey sweetie, sorry to interrupt. But I have a message from your father and the judge."

"Ok. What's up?" I ask.

"Well, your car is almost here. And the judge says that Sam won't be going back onto the stand again in this trial."

"Yay!" Sam cheered, causing Mom and I to laugh.

"Thanks Mom." I say happily.

"Are you the one that has been letting Austin come over?" Sam asked.

Mom smiled and bent down.

"Yeah, me and her dad. And I don't think we've met. I'm Cat. Sydney's mom." Mom smiled.

"Hi." Sam smiled, then stopped.

"I…you look like a lady who Austin listens to a lot with his phone."

I can't hold back a laugh and a smile.

Mom is smiling too. "That's good. I do sing a little. So he likes my stuff?"

Sam vehemently nods. "What's your name?"

"Me?" Mom asked, as I can see her next response. "I'm Cat Valentine."

Sam immediately looked shocked and took a step back.

"That's who he listens to! All the time!" She exclaimed.

Mom simply beamed. "Awesome."

"Are you that person?" Sam asked.

"I am!"

Suddenly Sam smiled wide.

"That's so cool."

"I know right? I'm so lucky to have her as my mom." I smile back.

I can feel Mom smiling beside me, then I hear footsteps.

"Syd, everything is ready downstairs."

I uickly stand, and Sam grabs onto my hand.

"it was nice meeting you!" Mom waved.

"Bye!" Sam waved.

Mom mouthed "Call me later." As we walked out and downstairs.

Once we appeared, Austin jumped up to meet us, and Sam jumped to his side again.

"We're all set. Let's bounce." Austin said, then pointed to the door.

I smile at Raffy, who happily nodded at the three of us.

To my surprise, a car seat is already there for Sam, and she buckled herself in easily.

In no time flat, we're already leaving.

"And we are…gone!" Austin said happily.

"You can drive?" Sam asked.

I laugh quickly.

"yeah. Just happened." Austin smiled at Sam.

"So what now?" She asked.

"Now?" Austin feigned surprise. "Now, we get ice cream and go to the park! Who's with me?"

Sam cheered, and I join in as Austin smiled.

"Good. Let's go."


	37. Jump In The Deep End

…

…

I take the headphones off me and turn to Mom and Aunt Jade.

"I like that part."

They both smiled and Jade said "Good."

"You like those cross tempo switches and transitions." Mom smiled.

_She hates them._

"You don't."

Mom shyly smiled and Jade laughed.

"That's true, but this isn't my song." Mom told me.

"It's partially yours." I say.

She rolled her eyes and started texting Andre. I assume about the recording and analyzing we're doing.

I walk over to the fridge and pull out an energy drink I bought yesterday, knowing I'd come today.

"Where'd that come from?" Jade looked at me funny.

"Left it here yesterday." I say.

"You weren't here yesterday." Mom stated.

"Yeah I was. Remember, the custody part of Austin's case is over. They're doing divorce proceedings now."

Both mom and Jade turn and give me a weird look.

"When did this happen?" Mom asked.

"Last Thursday. After Sam and all that stuff on Monday."

"Oh. But you've still been leaving early every day with him?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I know. I've been working here all day while he goes to court. We have lunch and then go home." I explain.

"Working on what?"

"Covers mostly. We're going to a so called "Cover Album" on SoundStorm."

"The app?" Mom looked at me funny.

I nod.

"Cover Album…like a whole album of somebody's, but you sing them all or something different?" Aunt Jade asked.

"No. Different songs and stuff. So I could go from Mom to Rihanna to I don't know…" I say.

"Max Schneider." Aunt Jade jumps in.

"Yeah."

"Do you have like a list of them?"

I nod and walk over to the computer and pull up a file of the 35 songs Ellie and I picked.

_Scientific I know._

…

…

Mom turned away from the screen and hugged me from the side.

"You like my early stuff huh." She said softly.

"Yeah. I love your new stuff too, but something about your first and second albums just is…different."

Jade smiled and turned.

"Didn't you record some of the first when you were pregnant? I know you let Syd listen to the second. I watched her as you did it."

I turn and look to mom as she said "Yeah."

"Maybe that's it. I don't remember that though."

"You were 1 and 2 honey. Right after your mom and dad got together." Jade said.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. It was after my wedding, and you just got paranoid about being left behind and getting lost in the shuffle, so you flew into the studio and put out another album." Jade smiled at mom.

"Excuse me for getting scared. I didn't want to be bored and forgotten. No rest for the weary." She joked.

"When did you rest?" I ask.

"Just a few years ago honey. I took 2 years between albums and just was around for you guys. I know your dad felt better. And I didn't tour as much, just little month things here and there and stuff. Things change. Live music on my level isn't as popular as it was when you were born." Mom said.

I give her a funny look.

"Believe me honey. Nowadays if people want to hear you, they'll load you up online and hear you at your best. The appeal of 15 to 20 thousand screaming people in a building beside you, all trying to be the biggest fan has gone away for the most part." Mom explained.

"But small time live music is still big." Jade said.

"Yeah, but on the upper echelon and stuff, that's a lot harder to do, pack a building."

"What about me?" I ask.

_I think I might be too big, and I haven't done anything yet._

"You can always do smalls. 500 to 5000 kind of thing. Get some experience in front of screaming fans and stuff." Mom said.

"Yeah, you need that." Jade jumped in.

"Need?"

"Yeah. Let's you meet some fans, work out some nerves, get some fans who can network for you, which is big—"

Mom jumped in and said "Yeah, I've got several fans that are always promoting or organizing trends and always doing something for me."

"Do you pay them?" I ask.

"No, but I've given them some perks and backstage access and talked to them for some time, to get to know them. That's enough for them."

Jade turned to her and said "You think you should get ahold of one of them, ask if there's anything they can do for her?"

Mom frowned, then said "I'll call Kaley and ask. I don't know. It happened organically with me. Went from no followers to like 9 million it felt like."

"That's a small jump." I joke, and then sip my drink.

"It all happened way faster than I expected. It was like that for like 5 years. Wasn't until Kevin was born that things kind of slowed down."

I open my mouth to reply, but my phone lit up.

Austin?

_It's not lunch time._

I pick it up anyway and say "Hey."

"Hey, you downtown?" Austin's voice said.

"At the label, why, what's up?"

"The judge has decided. He is giving you 20 minutes to get here. Can you hustle over here please?"

_He sounds anxious._

"Yeah, I'll be right over." I say, then hanging up, causing mom and Jade to look bewildered at me.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked, as I started out the door.

"Courthouse! Judge has his verdict! I'll be back soon!" I say.

_I better drive._

I rush to the parking garage, and go from the label to the courthouse parking garage in less than 10 minutes.

But just as I walk to the sliding automatic doors, I remember I'm not dressed up.

Crap.

But I don't even have 10 seconds to contemplate what a mess I must look like before Austin, who is standing near the door next to the judge, sees me and starts to me.

"Hey. You got here quick."

"Yeah, traffic was light. But I'm not dressed up at all. They won't let me in."

I'm in leggings and a translucent white blouse, with a tank top under that.

_Barely appropriate._

They might kick me out over my cleavage.

"You're fine." The judge said, behind Austin. He explained that you were just a few blocks away and wouldn't be all dressed for court."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

He nodded, and Austin just had a smirk.

"You look great. Now come on. This won't take long."

The judge leads us to the door, then holds it for us.

Everyone snaps to their feet as Austin and I make our way to the table.

"Alright everyone…please be seated." He says, as he slips into his normal place.

Everybody seems to be waiting on him to speak, and is looking to him in silence.

"To begin, I have to admit that this has been one of the most difficult and hard divorce cases I've dealt with personally. A colleague of mine, Judge Williams had a case a few years back, that was similar to this one, and it is still talked about in these halls on a monthly basis."

"But, like in that case, you have to make a decision. And this was a difficult one. First off, I have decided to rule that Mr. and Mrs. Harper do indeed have irreconcilable differences, as filed in their paperwork submitted to the court this May."

"In order to allow other cases to have their day in court, I am assigning both of you to a state mediator, upon where you will divide your assets. Both of you are allowed to have your lawyers present to draw up paperwork and to prevent any misunderstandings."

Both of Austin's parents nodded.

"Good. Glad that is agreeable. Now to the painful part. As I outlined before our brief recess, there will be now yelling or confrontations in this courtroom, or in these halls, parking garage or anywhere on the premises. This is the final verdict, and one you will accept. The state does not allow for custody cases to be reexamined for 2 years."

Both parents nodded, and then tried to relax.

_Even by my untrained eye, it didn't work._

"Alright...Ms. Harper? Mr. Harper?"

The brief pause was agonizing.

"I am not awarding you full custody of your children."

Both sets of shoulders slump.

"The compromise I've come to, is that Austin and Samantha will live with their Grandmother 5 days out of the week. Monday and Tuesday, then the weekend of Friday, Saturday and Sunday to give them continuity for the coming week.

_Ok._

Makes sense.

"Every week, one parent will have them that Wednesday/Thursday, starting with the father. Of course, if something comes up, you will be allowed to change that around your needs."

"Also, I will require that both parties undergo counseling for one calendar year. That is mandatory, and refusal will result in a revocation of visitation time. The mother will have to also go to a mental health professional for a full evaluation and possible medication. The father will go to anger management, and grief counseling."

Finally, the judge stood up and took a deep breath.

"By the power vested in me by the state of California, I dismiss this court and this case is now closed."

He banged a gavel, and people started to move.

I just sat there, trying to process everything for a minute.

Eventually I got up, when Austin's dad came up to him.

They briefly spoke, then his father started to the door.

Austin turned to me and said "My Mom and Dad want to talk to me."

"I'll get the car."

I turned, but Austin grabbed my elbow and turned me gently back around.

"No, I'd like for you to come with me. Please?" He said, smiling slightly at the end.

"I…really don't want to, but ok." I say, then follow him outside.

Where both of them are just standing outside.

Austin and I both walked up to them.

"So…what's up?" He asked.

"Well, I wanted to set a few things straight after this trial." His dad spoke up.

His mom is just standing back there, expression unreadable.

"Ok." Austin said.

"First off, your mother and I plan on remaining friends. We want you and Sam to know that so you can speak freely about each other without worrying. We don't want it to be awkward when you come and visit us."

Austin nodded.

"Secondly, I would personally like to say I feel very bad about how this all went down, and everybody who got involved. Especially you." His dad looked to me, then continued.

"It's obvious by the fact that you refrained from mentioning Sydney that I, for one definitely messed up and made you feel like you should hide your relationship from me. I apologize for that."

Then he turned to me and said "I'm happy that you two are together, and it's obvious that you both are happy. You're welcome for dinner anytime."

I shyly nod and say "Thank you."

Austin's dad then turned to his mom—

She is talking to somebody else now. About 10 feet away.

"So much for standing together on this apology…" His dad muttered.

"I still appreciate the message Dad. I'm trying to not be as harsh about all of this. I got too amped up." Austin jumped in and said.

"Don't worry. This was all a mess, and your mother isn't as accepting of the verdict as I am. But we both saw the writing on the wall."

"You did?" I blurt out.

"Yes, the judge last night outlined that he'd be making his decision today, and essentially told us not to get our hopes up."

"Oh." Austin said.

"Yeah. Plus this is good. Your mother will be seen for her behavior issues, and I can shape up as well. This could be for the best."

Austin said "I don't mean to be blunt, and you don't have to answer this, but was I right when the lawyer asked who was more responsible for bringing us to this point, and I said her?"

His dad sighed, and said "Yes, and the judge felt the same clearly. But I was for from without fault. This falls on me too."

Austin shrugged.

"Anyway, you two should go off and go tell Sam. I'll see you next Wednesday. I'm sure we'll text and work out a meeting spot."

Austin nodded, then they shook hands.

Then Austin and I started to the car.

"Uhm…that went better than I thought it would." I say, once we're on the highway.

"Yeah, except for my damn mother." He snapped.

"Yeah…" I say quietly, knowing he's mad.

"I'm sorry. Can I just think for a second? That cool?" he asked.

I nod, then look to my phone.

_Got to let them know of our change of plans._

Uh oh.

"_Hey honey, Austin just texted me and said that the verdict is in. Jade and I packed it in today, since you won't be in the right mind when you come back. We're gonna invite everybody over for lunch. You guys all can come. See if Sam wants to also ok? Love you." –Mom_

Sweet.

I fiddle around on splashface, replying to some fans the remainder of the drive to Austin's grandma's house.

I show him my phone as we walk in, and he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey Austin! You're home early. Everything ok?" His grandma rose from her computer chair and walked over to hug him.

"Yeah. It's over though." He said tiredly.

"Oh? What's the story?"

Austin bit back a smirk, then said "You're stuck with us 5 days of the week."

His grandma beamed then hugged him tight and let out a shaky breath.

"I'm glad to hear it baby. It'll be hard, but I'm sure we'll manage." She smiled.

_They'll be fine._

"The other 2 days we'll be with mom or dad, on alternating weeks. Dad first, then Mom." Austin explained.

"Ok. I assume they're divorced now?"

Austin nodded, then said "They have to meet with somebody to divide everything up, and see counselors and doctors."

"Ok good. They each need to tidy up their own lives, I'm glad that is settled."

Austin bit his lip and ran a hand thru his hair. "Yeah, guess so. Where is Sam?"

"In her room with some friends playing house."

"Syd's parents invited us over for lunch, can I take her?" Austin asked.

"Fine with me. But she probably won't want to go."

Austin smiled. "That's understandable. I wouldn't want to leave friends to go talk with strangers either. We'll be back."

I hugged his grandma, who seems to be attempting to temper her joy, and race after Austin.

I catch up to him as he's knocking on a door.

We can hear a bunch of little girls voices feverishly jabbering.

Somebody opened the door, gasped then yelled "SAMMY!"

A moment later she appeared at the door.

"Austin!"

He bent down and hugged her.

"Hey! Good to see you! Can you come into my room for a second?"

She happily nodded, then noticed me and catapulted at me.

I catch her and smile.

"Hey. Having fun?"

"Yep yep!" She nodded, and then ran into Austin's room.

I go in behind her, and Austin shut the door.

"Sam?" Austin said quietly, as she's messing with his bedside table.

"Uh huh?"

"Can you sit down? I need to talk to you."

She suddenly looked worried. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah! It is, but the court stuff is over."

She quickly looks shocked and worried.

"What's gonna happen?"

Austin gently sat next to her on the edge of his bed, and I sat on the floor to her right.

"Well, the judge said that we're going to stay here with grandma, but will have to visit mom and dad two days a week."

"Both of them?" She asked.

"No, just one."

"But we're staying here?" She asked, looking hopeful.

"Yup."

"YAY!" She jumped up, then hugged Austin.

He smiled. "Now, Sydney's mom and dad invited us over for lunch. Do you wanna come with us?"

She quickly sat down on the bedspread, looked down and started messing with her hair.

"Not really…my friends just came…Do I have to?" She asked, looking up at him.

"No, you don't. I just wanted to tell you and ask. You can stay here and have fun."

"Are you going?"

"Yep."

Sam turned to me. "At your house?"

I smile. "Uh huh."

"Can I come some other time?" She asked.

"Of course. I'd love for you to." I smile.

"Yay!" She squealed, then hugged me.

I happily return the hug.

"Ok. We're done. Go play. I have my phone if you want to text me on grandma's phone ok?"

"Ok!" Sam said, already running back to her friends.

Austin quietly laughed and said "I think we could power this house off her."

"I agree."

He grabbed my hand and we went back downstairs.

"What'd she say?" His grandma asked.

"You were right."

"Thought so. How'd she take the news?"

"Happily. She yelled yes and hugged me."

His grandma laughed. "Good. Now go have lunch. And thank you parents for me ok Sydney sweetheart?"

"I will." I say.

"Bye!" She waved us away.

Austin smiled, and we quickly left.

On the walk back to my car, he smiled and pulled me into a hug, then kissed my cheek.

"I'll try to relax. I promise."

"I know you will. Just think about the fact that it's over." I say.

He smiled, then cranked up the radio and we both joined, md chorus to one of my Mom's new songs.

_The songs that I'm working right now to make look bad._

At least she's supporting me. I know in the back of her head she'll know that if this works, I'll be stealing the pulse and direction of the industry from her.

"Hey. We're here." Austin tapped my leg, then hopped out.

Oh.

I get out, and see that the normal SUV and sedan armada that signal that Jade, Beck, Aunt Tori and Uncle Andre are here is parked in the driveway.

Austin opened the door, just in time for the back door to close and for me to see Matt and Kevin jumping towards the pool.

"That didn't take long." I deadpan to Austin, as we turn to the kitchen.

The sound of laughter makes me jump, and once I round the corner, I see that everybody, except for Kevin, Matt and Corey is in the kitchen getting snacks.

"Hey!" Aunt Tori hopped off her seat.

"They've appeared!" Dad joked, as I hug Tori.

Mom and Dad lean against the island, and everybody turned to us.

"So, what is the story morning glory?" Aunt Jade asked.

Austin swallowed, then said "Well, my parents are divorced. Sam and I will be with my grandma 5 days of the week, and my parents will have to sort out their issues with doctors."

Smiles popped up on everyone's faces, along with a sense of relief I think.

"Good. Is that what you wanted?" Dad asked.

"Yeah…it is. I'm just processing it today. I bet you all have questions and stuff, but I'm not thinking straight right now. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Uncle Andre said. "It's over; you have time to think the end results over. It's done."

"Yeah. Everyone is jumping into the pool, so you guys can too." Dad suggested.

Mom quickly gave me a look that had "DIFFERENT BATHROOMS" written all over it.

"Where's your sister?" Mom looked off me, to Austin.

"She just invited a gaggle of friends over, so she's with them. Sorry." Austin said, looking embarrassed.

"No problem. I'd be with my friends too." Beck shrugged.

"We were just about to go outside. Go change." Mom said, giving me another look.

"Ok."

As we make our way upstairs, all the adults go outside to their little patio area where they always hang out.

"Your mom gave you a vicious look didn't she?" Austin said sarcastically, as I dug for his swimsuit in my drawers.

"Yeah. Didn't need to."

"Yeah I did." Mom said dryly.

We both turn and see her frowning and holding a margarita in my doorway.

"His swimsuit is buried somewhere in these drawers." I say.

"Suuuure." Mom said.

Austin just quietly sat back as I dug thru drawer after drawer, finally finding it at the bottom of the 3rd drawer.

"Hah! Got it." I say triumphantly.

Austin simply took it and walked out of the room, followed by Mom, hot on his heels.

I sigh to myself, grab my favorite black bikini and change in the bathroom with the door closed like a good girl.

_Now all I have to do is tie up the back part and I'll be fine._

I shut the blinds next to my mirror and start fiddling with the strings.

…

I feel somebody quietly step behind me and start tying it for me.

I msile and loosen my shoulders, then turn when they are done.

"Thanks."

Austin smiled, then lifted me and kissed me.

"You seemed to be struggling. I couldn't let that stand. Now come on. We have people waiting."

I laughed, and he simply lifted me into the air and started downstairs.

I opened the door with my feet, and shut it behind us.

"What…are you doing?" Beck asked simply, as my brothers and Matt splashed around the pool.

"You'll see." Austin answered.

"Hi!"

I turn and see Ellie holding her phone up.

"Hi. When'd you get here?" I ask.

"I've been here tanning. Where have you been?"

_Why does she have her phone?_

"What's up with the phone?" I ask.

"Nothing." She said, as Austin began to move towards the pool.

"AGA!"

I look down and see Corey holding Olivia in the shallowest end of the pool.

"Hey Olivia!" I say, as Austin smiled.

"You ready Syd?" He asked me.

"Ready for what?" I ask.

"Pool time."

"Huh?"

I…

"NO." I turn to him.

Austin simply grinned.

I whip around to Ellie.

"You planned this."

She simply tapped the top of her phone.

"You're recording this."

"Finally she catches on. Gosh. Now who wants Sydney in the pool?" Austin asked to the pool at large.

Ellie and everyone shout their support. But everybody's parents do the same from the porch.

"I'd say that's a yes." Austin smiled.

"Oh come on. You carried me all that way for this?" I ask him.

"One…" he said, then turned and said "yes."

"TWO…"

"I won't kiss you for the rest of the day." I promise.

Austin looks surprised, and turns to look at me.

Then Olivia giggled and splashed, causing Austin to smirk.

"Olivia…do you want her in the pool?"

"AGA!"

"Bye." Austin said to me, then tossed me up into the air.

I let out a scream, then—

SPLASH!

I sink to the bottom, then kick off the bottom.

"AUSTIN!" I yell.

He smiled, then jumped in.

I dive own and try to chase him down, but he's going to the shallow end.

I surface and see that Olivia is fighting Corey to get to Austin.

"Aww." I hear Ellie say, then turn and see that she put her phone away.

"I hate you for that." I say.

But she didn't hear me, and I turn at the sound of somebody going underwater.

All five guys ducked underwater, and I see Tori get to her feet.

Then Austin surfaced with a soaked Olivia, who immediately started coughing and clung to him.

"I gotcha…it's ok. Aga's gotcha…" Austin said quietly, as Olivia coughed.

"Everything ok?" Tori asked, with Mom and Andre walking over behind her.

"She fought out of my arms and went into the water. I'm sorry. She kicked my face." Corey said, rubbing his jaw.

Olivia kept coughing, but didn't cry and then stuck her tongue out and made a "NYEHHHHHH!" Noise.

Everyone laughed, and Olivia curled to Austin.

"I think she's ok. Just didn't like the water." Mom said.


	38. Fast Track

(Flashback)

"Hehe!" I hear Sam giggling. "I'm gonna beat you!"

"No you won't!" I smile, and then allow gravity to take control of me.

We're playing on the swings at the park at Sam's old elementary school, where she did some of her pre-k stuff.

She should be back here in a month or so.

_Ugh._

School in a month.

It's about to be August, and school starts on the 3rd of September.

I swing up, and Sam is still ahead of me.

She falls back, then shoots forward.

I glance back.

"HEY!" I yell.

_Austin must be back with our drinks._

Sam goes into more raucous giggles and yelled "Higher!"

Ditching my "Be nice and let her win" strategy, I start actually trying to beat Sam and get higher than her.

For about a minute or two, I'm slowly catching up, as Austin is propelling Sam higher and higher.

_Thank goodness these are gigantic swings._

"She's catching us!" Sam yelled frightfully.

I laugh and smile.

"Oh no she's not!"Austin yelled, as I'm on the upswing.

When I swing back, I'm fine until there's a jolt.

_And I slow down._

"Hey! What are you—HEY! LET GO!"

Austin simply laughed as he has his hands on the chains and is dragging me to a stop.

Sam giggled, and Austin smiled at me.

I would fight him and try to keep swinging, but I know I'd hurt him.

So I let him drag me to a stop, then hop off.

When he hops on, I hop onto his lap.

"That was mean."

He smiled. "C'mon. We need to talk to her anyway."

"Oh." I say. "About the go-karts?"

He nodded. "Did your mom say anything about that interview?"

"No. Just that all the kids will be pictured. She said you could be in it too."

He shook his head. "This is a piece about your family and Jade's and Andre's, and how it's all interconnected."

"And you're a part of that."

"I want to be. I plan on being a part of it. But right now I'm just your boyfriend."

"You're a lot more than that to me." I smile softly.

He smiled back. "You're way more than that to me too."

For some reason, Austin then turned to look at Sam, causing me to look.

She's got her hands covering her face, has stopped and is looking the other way.

I nervously swallow and Austin asked.

"Hey Sam, are you ok?"

"I don't wanna see you guys kiss."

Austin nervously laughed. "We weren't going to."

Then he smiled at me.

_I get what he means._

He just doesn't want her to feel awkward.

"Yeah you were. You had that same look Mommy and Daddy used to have." Sam said.

Austin looked confused. "What?"

"You guys look all gooey, and forget I'm here."

"We didn't forget. We were just talking." I say.

Suddenly Sam spun around, still in her swing.

"Really?"

Then the swing chains spun her away from us.

"Woah! AHH!"

Then she tumbled out of the swing and onto the ground.

"You ok?" Austin asked, an edge of concern in his voice.

"Did you get our drinks?" She asked, lying face down.

"Yeah, you ok?" Austin asked again.

Sam gave him a thumbs up.

"Good. Now—" Austin said, then stood up.

I cry out of shock, then smack onto the ground on my back,

Next thing I know, Sam is on top of me, face a portrait of concern.

"Are you ok?" She asked quietly.

"yeah. Hit your brother for me though." I say quietly.

Sam popped up, then started hitting Austin, even though she can't reach above his ribs.

"Ow ow OWW! Sammy!"

"She told me to." Sam immediately smiled, as I pick myself up.

"Well thanks. Your snack is over there. And Syd and I need to talk to you ok kiddo?"

Sam immediately stopped in her tracks.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No!" I say.

Sam jumped for joy, then raced off and brought me my raderade, along with her drink and a banana.

"I don't like bananas." Sam pouted to Austin.

"You need to eat." He said simply.

She frowned at him.

"Sam…"

"No." She said.

Austin crossed his arms. "It's just one. And you need something in your stomach. Otherwise you'll be hungry and grandma isn't cooking tonight."

I grab my apple, and watch the dialogue.

_They always get along too well it seemed._

"But I don't like bananas…" She whined.

"Sam, it's just a snack. I'm going out to get dinner tonight. If you keep whining, I'm picking where we eat."

Sam simply wailed "NOOOOOOOOO!"

_Now she sounds like Corey._

When he really doesn't like what he's getting.

Almost never happens though.

Suddenly I can sense that Austin's patience is wearing thin.

_I gotta jump in._

We have to tell her about the plan.

"Here. Do you want my apple? I'll trade." I offer.

Sam truned around and lit up.

"Yes please!"

We trade fruits, and by the time she's turned back to Austin, she's already taking a big bite.

"Sam, we do need to talk." Austin said, still sounding mildly annoyed.

"Ok. I'm listening." She said simply, then taking another bite.

"Cool. Remember how my mom and dad want to meet you?" I start, jumping Austin's gun.

Sam turned and nodded.

"Well, my brother was having a party at the go kart track. They were wondering if you wanted to come."

"Will anybody else be there?" She asked.

"Some other people that are really important and nice."

Sam turned to Austin. "Are they those people you told me about? That Cat lady and her friends?"

Austin smiled. "Yup. And the baby that loves me."

"I don't know if she's coming." I say.

"Can I come? He said you had a little brother that he thinks I'd like." Sam turned back to me.

Corey.

_Yeah, they would probably hit it off pretty easily._

"Yeah, his name is Corey. I bet you guys would like each other." I say.

Sam smiled, then walked over and hugged me.

"Thank you."

I smile and hug her again.

"No problem."

(End Flashback)

Austin stopped the car next to Jade's gigantic SUV.

"Yay!" Sam cheered from the back.

"You sound like you want to turn around already." Austin said, sarcasm evident.

As I hop out, I can see Sam give Austin a look.

By the time I get the door open, I hear Sam say "You don't have to be mean."

"I'm…not?" Austin said, unbuckling her.

Sam piled out on my side, and we all walked to the front gate.

"Hi, we're here with the Valentine/Oliver Party?" I said.

"Ok. Go on ahead." He gestured for us to keep walking.

We do just that, and a minute later, a go kart zoomed by. I think it was Matt.

"Hey!" Dad said, just as we appear as he is digging in an ice chest.

"Hi. Y'all already started?" Austin asked, as people are driving around the track behind him.

"Yeah. The kids are basically all out there except your girlfriend. And you must be Sam! Hi, I'm Sydney's dad." Dad said, then crouching and smiling gently.

"Hi. Can I go kart too?"

"Of course! You won't be able to drive one your own, but I'm sure Austin would let you ride with him."

"Ehhh…" Austin joked.

"Fine. Can I ride with you?" Sydney grabbed my hand.

"Of course."

Austin opens his mouth, and looks embarrassed.

"Come here, there are some people that want to meet you." Dad waved us forward.

Sam kept a hold of my hand as we walk towards where Mom, Jade and Andre are.

"Here you go." Dad handed mom a bottle of something with lime green on it.

"Thanks. Hi Sam!" Mom said happily.

"Hi."

"These are some of the people I told you about. This is Jade and that's Andre." Austin said.

Sam just smiled, then walked over to Jade and hugged her waist.

Aunt Jade just falls apart, then hugs her back.

"AGA!" Olivia squeals, causing everybody to turn.

"And this is Olivia." Austin smiled, taking her from Andre with a smile. "Say hi!" He turned her to Sam.

She giggled and kicked in Sam's direction, then a go kart zoomed by about 15 feet away, causing her to curl up and turn away from the noise.

"Is she ok with all that noise?" I ask.

"Yeah, we've got earphones that we've used, but wanted to give her a little break. We're going to try them out later. She's already had her interview." Jade tickled her tummy, causing her to giggle and unscrunch herself.

"The magazine piece right?" Austin asked.

"Yeah. That's where Tori is. Cat and I have already interviewed. So has Kevin and Matt."

As soon as Sam opened her mouth, Austin was already telling her "You won't be interviewed. Don't worry."

Sam just smiled.

"Enough of us talking. Go karts are right over there, and have fun!" Mom said happily.

Next thing I know, I'm getting dragged by Sam over to the two man karts.

It takes Sam a moment to get buckled in tight, so Austin gets a head start.

Immediately, Sam is urging me to go faster so we can pass him.

"Faster!"

"I'm going faster! We're catching up!"

We obviously got two fast karts, because both of us loop around Beck and Corey, both of whom wave to us.

"They seem nice." Sam said simply.

I laugh, and say "yeah, they are nice."

A minute or two later we've caught up to Austin, who has gotten stuck behind a pitting Ellie.

_Must be going to interview._

"We're gonna beat you!" Sam yelled to Austin.

Over all the noise of our engines, I still hear Austin laugh.

"Go go go!" Sam urges me.

Problem is, Austin is a good driver, and knows how to cut us off.

After about 5 minutes of various passing attempts, which even silenced Sam, I go to the strategy I don't want to go to.

Forcing him to let me by. Using the possibility of him spinning out as my weapon.

After a lap or two of trying to position myself right, I see Ellie pop onto the track, and my attempts to pass get reset because Beck and Corey are parking.

We have to slow down for her, as Austin is slowing down for some reason ahead of us.

"Hi! You must be Sam!" Ellie says beside us.

"Yeah! Who are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm Ellie! Her best friend!"

Sam lit up.

"Cool!"

"We're trying to catch him!" I point to Austin, who is now speeding up.

Ellie looked to me. "Let me take care of that!"

"Why are we letting her pass us?" Sam asked, clearly annoyed by the move.

"I'm trusting her. She can't do worse than we have."

"Unless she gets passed by him."

_Didn't think of that._

Crap.

"Let's hope that she doesn't." I say.

We complete another lap, and I can't help but wonder why Austin is starting to slow.

Until I hear Austin yell "ELLIE!" in clear frustration.

Then it hits me.

_She's slowing him down, and blocking him._

I immediately zoom to the side Austin isn't using and start trying to pass.

"She's slowing him down I think!" Sam says about 2 minutes after I put the pieces together.

I laugh. "Me too!"

It takes a bit longer, but we finally get even with Austin.

"This is SO NOT FAIR! She's your little pawn!" Austin yelled to us, trying to keep his competitive side down.

"Duh!" I smile, and Sam stuck her tongue out at him.

Finally, after about 40 minutes, we sneak past Ellie and Austin and see open track for the first time.

"Yayyy!" Sam cheered. "You're a great driver Sydney!"

"Thank you!"

We drive in relative peace, slowly catching up to Matt until somebody pops up next to us.

Until a loud engine pops up to my left.

"OH NO!" I hear Sam yell, just as I take a turn.

Once we straighten out, I glance over.

_He got past Ellie._

"Hang on." I say, starting to try to block him.

I manage to hold him off until I see mom wave for me to come in next time I drive by.

"Looks like I have to go in…'I tell Sam.

She immediately frowned. "Stupid interview."

"It won't take long. I'll be right back out here okay?"

She nodded, and I manage to hold Austin off until Beck leads me into the pits.

Mom grabbed my shoulder and directed me towards an office area.

Behind me, I hear Corey and Sam start to get introduced.

…

"That was a dirty trick you and Ellie pulled on me." I hear Austin say behind me.

I turn around and say "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom told me to come in too. Apparently we're doing this together. Hope you don't mind." His cocky smirk came back.

I roll my eyes. "Boys. You're all the same."

"Hey! I'm not just some boy I hope." He smiled, then made a inappropriate gesture.

I bite my lip, then open the door to see a guy in jeans and a collared shirt, with a cameraman and camera to his right.

"Hi. I'm Riley Rowling, from metropolitan Magazine. You must be Sydney." The man rose to shake my hand.

"Yup. Hi."

"And you must be Austin." He turned to him and shook also.

"That would be me."

"Great. Go ahead and have a seat." He gestured to the chairs.

We both sit down, and he does the same.

"So, before we begin, I do have to say, at your parents behest, that this interview will be video taped. But you can say whatever you want. If you swear, or say something that you don't like after the fact, then we can do that. It's mostly there so I don't have to take continuous notes, plus it'll give your fans a face to put to your name."

I nervously swallow.

"Ok. I've never done an interview before, so I might not be great." I say shyly.

"What do you mean? First interview on camera, or first interview period?" he asked.

"First period." I say.

He suddenly took a step back. "Wow. Didn't know that. But don't worry. I'm not a tough interviewer. This will be fun, all you have to do is relax."

"That's what I always tell her…" Austin smiled.

I whack him. "No you don't."

Riley laughed, then sat down and said "Whenever you can roll."

A moment later, he gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright. Welcome back to Metro Online, I'm Riley Rowling, and I am honored to have here, the one, the only, Sydney Valentine along with her boyfriend Austin. How are you guys?" he said, then turned to us.

"Good." I say.

"Great, thanks for having us." Austin said smoothly.

"Now, before we really begin Sydney, you just mentioned before we started rolling, that this was your first interview of any kind, which surprised me. Would you mind explaining why you have avoided the spotlight for the most part?"

"Well, uhm I've always had the spotlight on me, and I used to really hate it. Just being Cat Valentine's daughter, and all that attention is the polar opposite of me, my instinct is to avoid all that. It's just not my thing. But I'm trying to be more outgoing and accepting of my fame."

Austin jumped in and said "Yeah, she's not really that typical famous type you know? Syd has told me a few times that it gets under her skin that she's famous for doing nothing really."

"Why is that?" Riley asked.

"I haven't put anything out yet. I haven't done TV, movies, broadway, music, anything. I'm just my mom's first kid. I want to change that and be known for something I've done."

He smiled. "Ok, let's get into that. There has been a lot of buzz going around that you're working on music. Tell us a little about that."

"Yeah, I'm in the studio right now. I'm in the process of finding my voice and starting an album. But my main focus is a Cover Album that we'll upload to the Pear Store and SoundStorm, and that'll be like me covering various songs Ellie and I have chosen, with some people coming in to help me. I'm excited."

"I hadn't even heard about the cover stuff. Exclusive!" Riley smiled, causing Austin and I to laugh.

"This is a big day for news, your mom came in here and said that she is putting out an EP in mid September. I assume you've heard about that."

"Yup." I say, and Austin nodded.

"Have you heard any of it?"

"Yeah, it's really good." I say.

Riley turned to Austin.

"No, but I've been avoiding it. Her mom has offered multiple times, but I'm waiting to get my own copy."

"Why?" Riley asked.

"I've been a fan of her mom my whole life. Love her music."

"really? That must be amazing, to be dating her daughter and all. How's that been?"

"Incredible. I don't really know what to say about it. Before I got the guts to ask her out, there had been rumors around school that Sydney's mom was Cat Valentine, but I hadn't really taken them seriously. Then when I asked her out and found out, it was a total shock."

"How is she? Like on a day to day basis?" Riley asked.

"She's awesome. Really cares a lot, asks how I am, just like she's my mom. She didn't freak out when it came out that I've been a fan of hers since I was Corey's age, I really can't thank her enough. And Sydney's dad. He's been great too." He smiled sheepishly.

"Can't forget him." I joke, and both of them laugh.

"No, of course not. Would you mind enlightening us on how you guys started dating? Just describe what happened, that sort of thing."

I just turn to Austin.

"You want to go? Or I can." He said to me.

"No, I can." I say. "It was my birthday, and a few weeks after we went on a double date that didn't go very smoothly, and things were kind of tense. I was at my locker with Ellie, and Austin just came up with some cupcakes and an offer to go to the beach. On the drive down he found out about Mom and then…it just started." I say.

"Skipping school…you crazy kids." He smiled.

"Do as we say, not as we do." Austin joked ot the camera, and Riley and I laugh. "but yeah. I had to make up for the movie fiasco, and it worked out. I think it has at least."

"What happened at the movies?" riley asked.

"t was a double date, and the guy that went with Ellie was a…word I can't say on camera."

"He was." Austin jumped in.

"We picked the wrong movie, and we got in trouble with our parents for being out past curfew." I finish.

"Hence the total fiasco."

"Sounds like one. What did you see?" Riley asked.

"The Bourne Identity remake. Not as good as the first." I frown.

"Ahh. So you guys have been going out for awhile now."

"Yup." I smile.

"Almost 6 months." Austin said proudly.

"Oh you're right. Any big plans?" He asked Austin.

"None that I can divulge at this time." He said simply.

"Ahh…I smell romance."

"I can neither confirm or deny at this time." Austin nodded once, causing me to break character and laugh.

He then smiled at me.

"It's obvious you guys are happy. We've been here for 5 minutes and it just radiates off you."

"Thanks. I'm really happy." I say.

Riley smiled, then asked "What is one thing about Austin that we don't know Sydney?"

"Uhm…"

Crap.

_Think think think._

"He can't stand heavy blankets."

"really? They're comfy."

"Nah, too much. Get me a light blanket or I'll crawl into bed with my comforter. Not too heavy."

"Ok, I'll turn it around. Austin, what's something about Sydney we don't know about?"

"Well, it refers back to how she handles her fame. I've only seen her sign one autograph."

"Really? Just one?"

"Yeah. We were at a ice cream shop, and a tiny girl came up and got a picture and a autograph."

"Hmm. Would not have expected that. Well Sydney, Austin, thank you so much for the time. It was a pleasure."

"Thanks for having us." I say.

…

"We're clear."

I let out a sigh. "At least I got the end right." I say.

"You did great. And seriously, thank you. I really appreciate it." Riley stood to shake my hand.

Austin and I both shake his hand, then bid farewell and walk back outside.

"Alright! Looks like everyone is done." Dad said, as Corey smiled and waved at me and Sam came to hug Austin.

"Have you made any new friends?" Austin asked Sam.

Corey suddenly lit up.

"Yeah! Corey here is really nice. He even likes reading!"

"Cool. Maybe you guys read some of the same stuff." I say.

Sam just smiled happily.

"Whenever you guys are ready, we can start go karting again." Mom said.

Sam jumped to me, and I see mom hand Austin Olivia.

"Uhh…are you sure about this?"

I glance at Olivia, and she is smiling at Austin happily with headphones on.

"Yup. Her mom and dad cleared it. If she doesn't like it, just park and one of them will come and take her." Dad said.

"ok then. Let's go. And no having Ellie block me this time." Austin said, to me, as sam started pulling me.

I yell over my shoulder "No promises!", causing everybody to laugh and follow us.


	39. Deka Destruction

I follow Austin and Corey, as they are following my mom to the kitchen.

Olivia's giggling makes Ellie smile next to me.

"Gosh, it must be nice to have people go run your errands for you…" Aunt Jade teased Austin as she walked out of the kitchen as the rest of us walk into it.

When I get to Austin's side, I see him smirk as Olivia is focus on the noise mom is making in the fridge.

"Eggs!

…

Butter!

…

Apple Juice!"

…

"AGA!" Olivia squealed randomly.

"Yes, we'll get Aga too Olivia…" Mom said, still digging around the fridge.

Everyone laughed, and Austin tickled Olivia, causing her to giggle madly too.

Then she threw open the freezer and said "Ice cream. And I know we need coffee."

"The normal kind mom?" Corey asked, typing away on Austin's phone.

"Yes please." Mom said, shutting everything up and standing up. "Plus those prescriptions please."

"Will do." Ellie said happily.

"We'll be back then." Austin said, taking his phone back from Corey and starting to the door.

"Bye! Be safe!" Mom smiled.

"We will." I say, as Austin holds the door for everyone.

Once everybody is outside, I unlock the car and everyone piles in.

Corey decides to occupy Olivia as I start my car.

"Don't turn on the music, I have to call somebody first." Austin said quietly.

I glance up to the rearview mirror to get a look at Ellie, and she looks surprised.

But I start backing out anyway.

…

"Hey Grandma, it's me.

…

No, just running to the store. I was wondering if I needed to pick anything up for you, since I'm headed there.

…

Ok. I can…what was that?

…

Ok. I'll get poison ivy cream and the anti-inflammatory just in case.

…

Love you too. Bye."

Austin hung up the phone, placed his phone off to the side then turned on the radio.

I quickly turn it off though.

"Everything ok?" Ellie asked, as the whole back seat is looking at Austin, including Olivia, whose view consisted of the seat back.

"Yeah. My sister went hiking on some nature trip a few days ago with some friends and their parents. She got poison ivy, and might be contagious."

_Ugh._

"That sucks." I say, stopping at a red light.

Austin shrugged. "I don't think she's allergic, but my grandma doesn't want to take any chances."

"You didn't say anything about being allergic earlier." Ellie injected.

"Yeah I did. I said she might be." Austin fired back.

"No, you said she might be contagious." Corey said quietly.

Austin suddenly made a face, and Ellie bit her lip and smiled.

"Same difference." Austin finally said.

"No, it's not." Corey said.

"Corey…" I say.

"Sorry sissy." He chimed back.

Austin avoided the correction part and kicked on the radio until we parked in the parking lot.

"I'll be over here if you need me." Austin joked, as he started to the pharmacy across the parking lot.

I smile and Corey followed him.

"I have the list. But who cares about that. He really loves Olivia doesn't he?" Ellie asked me, as Olivia is holding onto Austin's shoulder.

"Yup. He's her Aga alright." I say happily.

"What a name…" She said quietly, then I turn to start grocery shopping.

Robbie POV

"—supplies shopping in 2 weeks." I finish.

"We can do it like we did last year. That worked out well I think." Beck said, appealing to both Jade and Cat.

I look to Cat, and she said "Yeah, but Sydney and Ellie will probably want to buy their own supplies. I was thinking we might do the rest of the kids like last year."

"Good point. At least we got haircuts out of the way." Jade said.

Thankfully.

Both Kevin and Matt hate getting their haircut. Lucky for them, the shaggy haired look is in for their age group.

But they were too long not to get a haircut before school. So we (Meaning Beck, since everybody trusts his style) convinced the boys to get their hair cut early, and then allow it to grow into what they want by the first day of school.

I have to admit, it was a genius idea.

_Corey's getting his cut next week, since he likes his short._

Looks better that way too.

Plus the fact that he rarely brushes it without either me or his mom telling him to.

But he's 8. Small potatoes.

"Speaking of the girls, what is our plan for them?" I ask.

"You know they'll want to do some sort of shopping."

"Way ahead of you. Syd came down with her laptop last night and asked me for some opinions. I told her to tell me when she had found what she wanted, so we could get it."

"Budget?" I nag her.

"$500.00. As I promised."

"Meaning $700 at least." Jade said flatly.

Cat simply grabbed an apple and chucked it at Jade.

Jade won the battle by grabbing a knife and spearing the apple on the tip of its blade.

Beck laughed, and I smiled grudgingly.

"It would have been 500, but she found two dresses that were more expensive than she thought. I couldn't say no to her okay…" Cat said defensively, and then flung open the fridge.

Jade smiled and took a bite of the speared apple.

Before I can reply, the doorbell went off.

"Doorbell?" Cat immediately said, celery stick in her hand.

"I'm on it…" I say.

The man of the house should greet all unexpected guests.

When I open the door, what I don't expect to find is a man in a suit, along with a man in more casual office attire.

_Who is my boss._

At Deka.

_Oh shit._

"Sir? This is an unexpected surprise. Come on in." I step aside.

Wyatt steps in, and allows his associate to come in before shaking my hand.

"Good to see you Robbie. How have you been?"

I smile nervously and say "Good sir. Busy here at home and prepping my next tour."

He laughed, then clapped me on the shoulder.

"Mr. Knight! How are you?" Cat said cheerfully behind me, and she quickly approached.

I hear them make small talk, then hear everyone advance to the living room sans Beck and Jade, who have apparently made themselves scarce.

"So, what can I do for you?" I ask the two men, as I sit next to Cat.

"Well, we're actually not here to talk to you. I was going to check up on your tour plans, but there is no rush on that. I believe we're on the same schedule as last year are we not?" Wyatt asked me.

"We are. I'm still locking dates and venues. But the ball is rolling on that." I say.

Cat then jumped in and said "He might be going again before St. Patrick's Day. I could be going on a small tour."

"Ahh, yes. I heard about your upcoming music. I can't wait to hear it." The man opposite Wyatt said.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"We'll make the necessary adjustments when the time comes. The agreement we have now is a good one, so that one parent is always there for your kids if need be."

"Won't be needing to do that much longer. Our youngest is now 8." Cat said quietly.

"Wow. Time flies." He smiled. "I remember authorizing the flowers we sent here when he was born. Seems like just a year or two ago."

I nod, and then Wyatt said "So, as to why I'm here…"

Sydney POV

"Don't get all the bags this time." I order Austin, as Ellie is grabbing Olivia.

"I'm helping sissy!" Corey piped up in the back.

I make my way to the back, only for Austin to give me one bag.

"There. I don't have all the bags." Austin teased me.

He still has like 4 of them. Corey has a couple and I have 1.

And Ellie has Olivia.

I close the back, then let Ellie lead us all back in.

"We're back!" Austin called out as Ellie gets the door open.

Once I get in, I notice that we have visitors.

"Oh! Sorry!" I say quickly, as Austin and Corey scramble to the kitchen.

"It's ok honey. Just get the stuff that needs to be put away put away please, and then come in here." Mom said quietly.

I exchange confused looks with Ellie.

Before I know it, the stuff is mostly away, and Austin is prodding me to go first.

But Corey barged on forward.

"Corey, go play upstairs with your brother and Matt." Mom said kindly.

His shoulders sagged. "Why?"

"Just go buddy. We'll talk about it later okay?" Dad said gently.

Corey walked upstairs, a big difference from his normal sprint.

"Everything ok?" Ellie asked, as her mom handed me a peppy cola, Austin lemonade and Ellie a raderade.

"Yeah. Come in here." Her dad gestured her in.

Austin nervously handed Olivia off to Aunt Jade.

Mom and dad looked to each other.

Then I look to the two guests.

One is in a suit.

One is business casual. Dress shirt, nice pants and loafers.

Business casual stood up and approached Austin.

"Are you Austin Harper?"

"Yes sir. And you are…?" Austin said nervously.

"I'm Wyatt Knight. President and CEO of Deka Inc. This is Phil Gates, our lead product and campaign designer."

_Whoa._

They have the best equipment. Supply lots of pro sports leagues.

I know that they've sponsored Dad since I was around Corey's age.

_I vaguely remember Dad being mad about it._

"Oh. Well it's an honor sir. I love a lot of your stuff." Austin shook the designers hand.

"Thank you. " The guy said.

"Now, we don't want to take too long, so I'll get down to business. We've been trying to get in touch with you Austin. Sent multiple letters to your residence, and a representative. The last one said that the house had a for sale sign outside."

Austin, who had sat down popped forward.

"What is the address?"

"97599 Appleton Court. Los Angeles, California 90211." The designer said easily.

"That's my mother's residence. Well, it was. She's moving. But I don't live there anymore. I live with other family now."

"Yes, when we arrived here and spoke to Mr. and Mrs. Shapiro they mentioned a divorce case that had that result. We're sorry to hear about that." Mr. Knight said.

"Thanks. Sorry about the misunderstanding." Austin said.

"May we have your new address?" The designer asked.

"Yeah…it's in my phone here…" Austin quickly scrambled for his phone.

I look up to Mom and Dad, who are next to Beck and Jade.

"We didn't have the new address." Mom shrugged.

Austin handed his phone over, and the designer inputted the new information onto a pearPad.

"Thanks." Mr. Knight said.

"No problem. Now if you don't mind, why have you been trying to contact me?"

"We're interested in offering you an endorsement deal."

"WHAT?!" I blurt out.

"A very good endorsement deal." Aunt Jade smiled.

_Dad has a piece of paper in his hands._

Austin looks floored.

"How…why'd you come here to find me?"

Change of topic, but ok.

"Mr. Shapiro has had his comedy tour sponsored by us for several years. And since his daughter is your girlfriend, we had a feeling that coming here would shorten the process of finding you." The designer said simply.

"Although we weren't expecting you to be here right now. But it's a nice surprise." Mr. Knight smiled.

"Anyway, back to the sponsorship." Dad got us back on task, while handing his paper back to the designer.

"Yes. As we both know, you were drafted Number 1 overall by the Miami Marlins this summer. But you refused them, and now will be continuing your school. AS the top ranked baseball player in the next 3 upcoming drafts, we'd like to join you on that ride." Mr. Knight started pitch mode.

"Ok…what does this entail?" Austin asked.

"Some modeling. Clothing, baseball equipment, everything you need to excel fine-tuned to you and your skills. Requisite interviews from time to time, represent the company, boring PR stuff really." Mr. Knight said.

"But you would be an extremely valuable asset, since you are 15, a known commodity to the baseball world, and objectively attractive." The guy went red.

Ellie giggled, and I can't help but smile.

"Thanks. So…equipment and stuff. Plus I model for promotional material. Sounds like I could be making a visit to Beaverton."

"Beaverton?" Ellie asked.

"Deka headquarters. I've never been." Dad said.

"Door is always open." Mr. Knight said.

"Great. I'm very interested sir, but I'd like to talk to my family if that's alright." Austin said.

"Oh absolutely. No rush. We're here in LA for the next week or so. If you'd like to meet again with family we can do that."

"That sounds like a plan." Austin nodded.

"Here's a general outline of what we'd like for you to do, and what our end would entail. Not many specifics, but we can get those for you when we meet later."

The designer handed over a piece of paper.

I glance over at it and—

_Oh my god._

…

Oh my god.

"What? What is it?" I dimly hear Ellie say.

I can't stop looking at that number.

_That comma has to be wrong._

$10,000,000.

"I…is this number right?" Austin asked quietly.

_Wait, which comma._

This can't be right. That's insane.

Mr. Knight took back to paper, glanced at it then handed it back. "Yeah, that's the right number."

TEN MILLION DOLLARS?!

_I feel faint._

Behind my mom and Dad, who are trying to not look too pleased, Ellie's parents both look thrilled for Austin.

"Wow." I say quietly.

I won't even be the richest person in our relationship.

_Austin and I looked it up online, and that's about a fourth of what Mom made last year._

"Now, to end, we want to inform you of something that's going around online." The designer said.

Suddenly Beck leaned forward with his phone and handed it to Austin.

Mom and Dad suddenly look grim.

"What?" I ask.

"Austin's mom talked." Dad said.

I look to Austin, who lost skin color as I watched him.

"She what…" He said.

"She gave a tell all on what happened with your dad. How you "robbed" her out of millions. The divorce trial, she slandered Sydney, whole 9 yards." Dad said quietly.

"I want to do something. She can't get away with that." Austin said heatedly.

"I was going to get something drafted up acknowledging that most of it is true, but that she slandered you, Sydney and that won't go unpunished."

"Basically she'll sue her ass." Jade jumped in.

"How long has this been out there?" Ellie asked.

Good question.

"It's been on the internet for 4 days. Which is the other reason we figured that finding you and extending our offer had increased importance." Mr. Knight said.

"Does this change the offer?" Austin tentatively asked.

"No. Deal is the same. We just want you to know the news and what is out there. Despite how we don't like marring good news with bad." Mr. Knight said.

Austin opened his mouth, then changed his words. "Thank you sir. I appreciate it."

"No problem Austin." Mr. Knight said, as everyone hopped to their feet.

The Deka contingent said good bye, then Dad saw them out.

Jade handed Olivia back to Austin, who seemed groggy.

"You ok?" Mom smiled at him.

"I…yeah. I have to make some calls though…I think."

Mom laughed, and Ellie smiled.

"I say this calls for a celebration. I'm going shopping." Dad suddenly announced.

"But we just got back from shopping." I say.

"Yeah, but things have changed now. Our plans of pork chops won't work with news like this."

Austin said "I…pork chops are fine. Sounds great."

Dad smiled and turned to Mom. "I'll be back. Can you let everyone know the good news? And invite his sister and grandma. See if they want to come."

"After I call them please…" Austin smiled.

"Will do." Mom smiled.

Aunt Jade snuck up behind Austin and hugged him, then whispered something into his ear.

"Bye!" Dad said.

"Agaaaa!" Olivia called out to him.

Everyone laughed, and Dad closed the door behind him.

"I thought that was my name." Austin said to Olivia.

Olivia just plopped onto his shoulder.

"Guess not." Beck smiled.


	40. Lost In Translation

(A/N: Hi! Hope everyone had a good Labor Day weekend. As always, I don't own Victorious, Toyota, MTV or any other companies listed in this chapter. If I did, I wouldn't be saying this. Enjoy.)

Sydney POV

Busy busy busy.

_Story of my life._

I'll just get right into it and take it from the top. Starting with Austin.

It's been 8 days since Deka came over and extended their sponsorship offer, and informed him of his mom's betrayal.

You may not believe me, but we've barely been together since then.

The day after, Mom and Dad called Mr. Rasmussen and started putting together a legal game plan about what to do with Austin's mom.

They had the idea of suing her in court, and not much else that was desirable.

_Mom and Dad didn't want to propose something like getting her visitation revoked and have Austin be completely opposed to it._

Until Austin came back that night after talking to his Dad and Grandma, and said just that.

They're cutting her out.

The documents are in the process of getting put together, but the judge agreed that it was a violation of the agreement she signed.

Sam wasn't too distressed about it, and their grandma is on the verge of exploding over it.

Austin's dad is doing basically all of the work now, and I haven't heard anything on that end in a couple of days.

On Splashface, Austin wrote a long post about the divorce, how the whole thing was primarily his mom's fault, how she yelled at him after our accident, basically everything.

Mom and Dad proofread it, but it was all his words.

I was touched when I saw that he put that he "couldn't have made it thru this without Sydney, her family and friends." and thanked them profusely.

Beck and Jade came the next day, thinking that he was home (like he normally is).

But nope.

I woke up to the news that Austin was in Oregon.

_OREGON!_

Stupid Deka convinced him to come up to that Beaverton place and start their sponsorship right away.

_I'm guessing he talked to everyone and took their offer._

Makes sense, who can turn down 10 million when they usually get money by helping others down at the cages for $12 an hour?

_Last time we had an actual date, I paid for everything because he was broke. Had like $70 to his name._

He felt awful about it, but I didn't mind. Just makes me nervous in case something actually happens to him and he doesn't have to money for it.

As I said earlier the last few days have been really quiet.

I've been doing music stuff.

Mom has been starting to crank up her musical monolithic machine. Promotion and the like.

Dad has been doing back to school stuff for everyone.

Both mom and dad have been analyzing the contract Austin sent them 2 days ago, his signature included, which verified my suspicions about him taking the deal.

Uncle Andre, Tori, Beck and Aunt Jade have all been over, asking what he's been up to. But I have to say I don't know because _I don't know._

The boy has gone off the radar.

All I know is that he's in Oregon after Deka's official Splashface page announced the partnership under the banner "The Revolution Starts Now"

_Pretty good I'll admit._

It had a picture of Austin; all Deka'd out, looking menacingly at the camera.

My page melted down, with people completely losing it about how we're the next big celebrity couple.

The pop star and the MLB star.

_I doubt that._

I didn't know that the same day as Deka, when he went to the pharmacy, he bumped into some fans with Corey and Olivia.

Corey did as he has always been told to, and got out of the shot. Just laid low and out of the camera.

Austin took a picture with some of the fans, then took Olivia back and got what he was supposed to.

Lots of stuff I don't know right now.

And it's got me all worked up.

Dad smirked and said he can just tell when I'm this mad, and Mom by extension.

I mean, first he didn't tell me in person about his mom, which is ok. But at least tell me! Not some general thing that was sent to everyone in the know, with me added onto the email like a hanger-on.

Secondly, HE WENT TO OREGON WITHOUT TELLING ME!

No "Hey, I'm at the airport, Deka wants me to come up." nothing.

_NOTHING!_

I stopped texting him yesterday after he hasn't replied to my last 9 texts.

Just because you're gone doesn't mean you can just go disappear.

Even though he has done a good job of disappearing.

Nothing since his post about everything that's gone on, and the Deka promotion.

_Focus Syd._

Email.

…

…

Spam from Pandora…

…

Bank statement…

_I'll get that to Daddy in a minute._

Last one.

…

From…

_This can't be right._

MTV?

…

Asking me to walk down the red carpet, give interviews, and be at the show…

_They must mean my mom._

Even though my name is all over it.

I print the statement to the wireless printer in the office, grab my laptop and walk to their room, grabbing my print as I go.

Dad is watching TV, and mom is sitting and on her laptop.

"Hi…for you." I hand Dad the statement.

He took it, glanced at the title and put it off to the side. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And Mom, I think I got an email for you."

Her head popped up, and she looked baffled.

"Really?"

I nod, and trade her laptops.

The only difference between them is that she has a pink case on it, and mine doesn't have a case or anything.

"Uhm…no, this isn't for me. I've already gotten an email like this a few days ago from MTV. This is for you."

Dad glanced over and said "Did you ever get back to them?"

"Yeah, I told them I'd present and interview like normal."

"What did your email say Syddo?" Dad asked.

"They want me to walk the carpet, interview and be there for the show."

Mom immediately jumped in "You don't have to stay for the show if you don't want to. It's a mob live. The TV presentation doesn't do it justice."

I probably won't want to.

"Who do I talk to about this?" I ask.

"Just email them back, saying yes or no. They'll do the rest." Mom said.

Suddenly dad got up and said "I'm going to check on the guys."

"Where are they?" Mom asked.

"Backyard baseball. I think. Or maybe football." Dad said, then disappearing out the door.

Mom hopped off the bed, put my laptop to the side and hugged me.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks Mommy."

She let me go, moved my hair to the side then walked to the door.

"Anything from Austin?"

"No." I say grumpily.

I see Mom smirk as she walked into the kitchen and came out with waters for us.

"You're mad at him."

"He left without telling me anything! I shouldn't be mad?"

"Not nearly to the degree you are."

"Mom!"

She opened the back door and I see that Andre, Tori and Olivia apparently are here.

Ellie stayed over last night and is sitting with them too.

"AGA!" Olivia said, then grabbed for me.

"Hi!" I say, then grabbing her and hugging her.

"She's figured out how to give kisses, just warning everyone." Aunt Tori said, smiling.

"Aww." Mom smiled, and then kissed Olivia's cheek.

She lit up and grabbed Mom's hair.

Mom took her right after that and made a face, causing her to laugh.

"But give him some slack Sydney. This is his first time going thru all this. He isn't going to do it perfectly. Trust him." Mom hopped back onto her soapbox.

I try to stifle an angry growl.

"Still mad?" Uncle Andre presumed.

I nod, but before I can speak Ellie does it for me.

"Don't believe her nod. She's furious."

"It's not that big a deal Sydney." Aunt Tori smiled, as Mom came back with lemonade for me and a kiss on the cheek for Olivia before giving her back to me.

"How is it not? I have no problem with him leaving, it's the not telling me part I'm mad about!"

"Not telling you what?" Dad asked, coming thru the back door.

"EVERYTHING!" I snap, causing everyone to jump. "Oregon, his mom, Sam, everything! He told me nothing!"

Olivia looked up to me and cooed softly while patting my collarbone with an open palm.

"He's definitely struck a nerve." Aunt Jade said, popping up from nowhere.

Seconds later, Matt ran by his dad to join Corey and Kevin behind the pool.

I sip my lemonade.

_Music._

Think about music.

I might be releasing Right Here.

Mom said that the very first songs in the beginning of making an album almost never make it.

She said herself that she has some examples of that.

Something called "Boyfriend Material" jumps to mind.

Apparently it was going to be in her first album, and she liked it all the way up to the day that she had to choose her track list.

Then it ended up on the cutting room floor.

I zaplooked it, and there are still lyric videos of the song, with a version still online.

Later that night I went down to the recording booth's computer and found the "final" version, which hadn't been opened in 8 years according to the computer.

It wasn't a bad song. It was actually good.

_Wonder why it didn't make it._

Sorry, got sidetracked. The point is, Mom, Jade and Aunt Tori all have said that it will probably end up on the cutting room floor in a few years when all this gets done. And since it's too good of a song to deserve that fate, why not put it out as a single?

I hear Mom laugh and look up to see Mom and Jade looking at mom's phone.

"What's so funny?" I laugh.

"Funny fan photo." Dad said while glancing out at the guys throwing the football around.

…

"AGA!" Olivia said randomly, while looking inside.

I smile and kiss her cheek.

She laughed and kicked her feet.

I pull out my phone to check Splashfa—

"AGA!" Olivia squealed again.

I look up, and Ellie is giving me a glance.

"What's wrong big girl? You ok?" Ellie leaned forward.

Olivia simply lifted a hand to point at the back door.

"Aga."

I don't even notice that the door opened until I hear Mom say "Hey!"

I look up to see my boyfriend smiling.

"Hi. What's everyone doing?"

"AGA!" Olivia cheered.

"That's what you were talking about! Weren't you? You saw Austin before he came out!" Ellie smiled at her.

Olivia giggled and kicked her feet in Austin's direction.

He came over and scooped her up, smiled, then blew on her tummy, causing her to giggle loudly.

When he sat down next to me, I notice he's wearing a white v neck shirt, with black Deka shorts and running shoes.

_Looks like he just got off the plane._

"Be careful, she's pissed off at you." Dad gave him fair warning.

I pop my head back up from Austin's new shoes to say "Dad!"

"Why are you mad at me?"

"You didn't tell me you were leaving. Haven't talked much since Deka came by." I frown at him.

His eyebrows knitted together, and he said "I called. You didn't answer, and I didn't catch the voicemail for some strange reason. Didn't you see?"

I shake my head.

"Honey, don't forget that this is Austin's first rodeo. He isn't going to be perfect honey." Mom said calmly.

"Why didn't you call again or text?" I press him, ignoring the others.

"Uhm, I've been running around like a madman. Deka, new car, Sam, school, tons of stuff I've got to do. Starts next Wednesday remember?"

"I remember. But you can't have been that busy."

Andre and Tori are giving me odd looks.

"You totally zoned out didn't you?" Uncle Andre said.

"Huh?" I ask.

"He said a few minutes ago, before Austin appeared, that he's probably extremely busy, and that's why he didn't call or something. Didn't you hear that?" Jade said.

"No."

"More importantly, you didn't get her voicemail?" Dad asked Austin, who nodded.

"Call her now." Mom asked firmly.

Austin simply pulled out his phone, tapped "Syd" with a heart and a smile emoticon next to it, and laid the phone on his knee for all to see.

…

…

My phone isn't doing anything.

"That's weird." Ellie said.

Austin let it ring all the way until the call randomly cut off at the :56 mark.

Dad is already dialing me by the time Austin has his phone back in his pocket.

…

"Daddy" pops up onto my screen, with the normal accept, decline options.

"Really weird." Aunt Jade commented.

"Looks like we have a trip to the phone store coming before school."

"I'll take care of it." Mom volunteered.

"Wonder what it could be?" Uncle Beck asked.

"Might just need a new phone. It didn't even recognize the incoming call." Aunt Tori said.

"But it took mine, which is the baffling part."

"Phones got its priorities straight at least." Austin said, causing me to turn back to him.

"No it doesn't." I say.

"Yeah, it does. If your dad needed to call, you need that call. If I can't reach you, I can just pop over. In your dad's case it could be important or an emergency."

"Wherever you got so wise, please tell me so I can pound it into my son's head." Jade said, getting a few laughs.

Austin shrugged.

"But I am off the hook. At least on that count."

"We'll see." I say.

"Dinner. On me. I'll even drive. Tonight. That can't hurt my cause." Austin said, his confident smirk returning.

"Aga!"

Austin smiled and said "I'll take you shopping some other time ok? I've even got a car seat just for you!"

"Huh?" Aunt Jade asked.

"What's up?"

"Car seat? What are you talking about?"

"Oh…yeah. I forgot to tell you guys…" Austin said, biting his lip and suddenly giving me an antsy look.

"Forgot to tell us what?" Mom asked, leaning forward.

"I bought a car."

"WHAT?!" Mom, Jade, Beck, Tori and Dad all jump in surprise.

"A car? What kind?" Uncle Andre asked.

"Toyota. Good gas mileage and safety. New too."

"Why?" Aunt Jade asked.

"Well, I have money now, and I know eventually I won't be able to be driven everywhere, so I bought it with my advance for my contract."

"But you can't drive I thought."

"Hardship license. I've had it for awhile for Sam, but I'm turning 16 in a few weeks, so I'll be able to be legal that way too." Austin answered.

"When'd you get this car? Didn't you just now get back?"

"No. I've been back for 2 days." Austin said simply.

"YOU WHAT?!" I explode, hopping to my feet.

"Let's go see my car!" Austin smiled at Olivia, who giggled, then stood.

"I'll get the boys." Mom said in the background, as I'm giving Austin an angry stare.

"Hey, at least I've been getting stuff done." He said in his defense.

"Just text me next time. Or mom and address it to me."

"We'll talk later I'm guessing…" Austin said quietly, as he led the way out to the driveway, where there is indeed a new blue car parked behind Dad's SUV.

"Nice…new you said?" Uncle Andre said.

"Yup."

"How much did it run you?" Uncle Beck asked.

"And did you straight up buy it or are you gonna space it out?" Andre asked.

"Bought it straight up. And it ran 38,5." Austin said.

"Huh. Considering everything, good choice." Dad said quietly.

"Whoa!" Matt said.

I look and see my brothers and he are at the door.

"Who's car is it?"

"Mine." Austin said.

"Oh, hi." Kevin said.

"Sweet. Looks cool." Corey smiled.

"You bought a car seat for real?" Aunt Tori asked, looking in the back.

I glance down, and indeed there is a car seat on the right side.

"Yeah, just in case something comes up and I need to take Olivia somewhere. I'll put it in the trunk when I'm not using it."

All the adults smiled.

Then Andre pulled out his wallet.

"You don't have to—Oh?" Austin said, looking at Olivia.

_Who kissed his cheek._

"Silly girl. Thank you." Austin smiled.

Olivia simply curled into his chest.

"C'mon. Back inside. Are you hungry? It's lunchtime." Mom gestured everyone to the door.

"Yeah actually." Ellie said.

I nod, and hang back with Austin.

When nobody is looking, I sneak a kiss on his cheek.

"I missed you." I say quietly.

"I know. Otherwise why would you be so mad about all this. I didn't mean to leave you in the dark. I'll do better next time."

"And I'll try not to get so mad." I say quietly.

Austin stopped and smiled at me, then quickly kissed me.

"No, you can't do that yet." He said to Olivia.

Olivia then looked sad, and grabbed for me.

"You hungry? Let's eat." I say, then start back towards the kitchen.

Austin fell into line, but when we got in, I feel everyone's eyes on us.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing." Mom said too fast.

_Oh._

Austin quietly laughed and said "Ooh, turkey. Yes please." As he darted around me and towards the plates.

"Ok. Sounds like our bottomless pit is back." Dad joked with a smile.

"It is. Deka got cleaned out by me. I would feel bad, but they took me to too nice places."

"Too nice?" Ellie asked, then popped a spare piece of turkey into her mouth.

"Yeah. Those places where the servings are small? They took me there. It just wasn't enough."

Everyone laughed.

"They should have just asked us. We would have said to take you just to buffet places." Mom said.

"Exactly. See, you guys understand!" Austin smiled, getting more laughs.


	41. Baby Back Up

Sydney POV

I bring my car to a stop, and put it in park.

Beside me, Austin is opening his door and turning to the back to get Olivia.

By the time he's got her, Ellie and Mom are already walking to the door.

This should be a quick in and out thing.

Stupid phone.

When I catch up to mom, she's already explaining what's going on with my phone to a representative.

"Can I see your phone please ma'am?"

I hand over my phone, and the rep excused himself, and went to the back.

Instinctively, I scan the room to see how many eyes are on mom.

_Not many._

That's an awesome thing about LA. People who actually live here aren't all that impressed by celebrities.

You get used to seeing them, as insane as it sounds.

Austin's been stopped more times in the last 3 weeks than I have. And he was gone for half that time to stupid Oregon.

He never did anything for our 6 month anniversary, and we haven't gone out since he got back.

I know he's got something up his sleeve though.

School starts in 5 days, so he's kind of out of time.

"Hey." Ellie said, causing me to jump and turn to her.

"Hi. How are you? You've been quiet recently." I say.

She's just been eating like…

"Eh. I need to talk to you about that." She said, as the rest of my thought bounced around my head.

_Mad._

Boy trouble.

It's what she ALWAYS does.

"Is this about Aaron?" I ask.

She nervously gulped, then nodded.

"I knew he'd been too quiet." Austin said, causing both Ellie and I to jump.

"Baa!" Olivia called out to us, looking sad and wanting to grab us.

I take her and Olivia promptly grabbed Ellie's shirt and made a quiet and soft sound.

"Thanks. I'll take your advice." Ellie smiled, and then kissed her cheek.

"So what's the deal with him?" Austin asked, as Olivia climbed onto my shoulder.

"He's just gone quiet, and he's posted pictures of him with another girl on Splashface."

Suddenly, Olivia speaks for us all when her face goes from happy, to irresistibly sad, and hangs her head.

"I know right?" I say softly, causing Ellie to smile softly.

When I glance over at Austin, he's already on his phone.

"Whatcha looking up?"

"Our friend Mr. Bailey." Austin said darkly.

_Sarcasm included clearly._

I glance back to see mom messing around on some device the size of a pearPhone.

"Is that her?" Austin asked, sounding sad.

_Brunette._

_Short hair, cut right at the ear._

You look like a pixie bitch.

"Yeah." Ellie said quietly.

"She looks older to me." Austin said.

"I don't know whether she is or not."

"Leave that to me…" Austin said.

"Sydney!" I hear Mom call me over.

I quickly turn and walk back to her and the representative.

"So, I looked into your issue, and it is a hardware issue with the actual phone. It will have to be sent back to our repair center, and it will be ready within a month."

_I'm phoneless for a month?_

"Ok, well we'll have to go ahead and buy a new phone then. She needs a phone for school and work." Mom jumped in.

Quickly, the rep sputtered "That won't be necessary ma'am; it will be fixed on schedule and in accordance to our repair guarant—"

"You're not listening to me." Mom said firmly, cutting him off. "We need a new phone. The 8i. Now please."

"Alright, what color?" He asked me.

"White please."

He nodded, and then scrambled away.

"Thanks mommy."

"No problem sweetie. You need a phone. Just don't tell your brother you're getting an upgrade too please." She smiled.

"I won't. But I wasn't expecting you to use force there." I admit.

She smiled slightly. "I usually don't, but it's in my arsenal. Good to see it's still effective."

"I can't be mean."

Suddenly mom snorted, and then buried her face in her hands.

"Then what do you call how you treated Austin the other day?" She asked me, as she dug out some tissues and wiped her nose.

"I…that was for a reason."

"Sweetie, you know I love you. But your father is right when he says you have my temper." She smiled at me.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." I say.

"No, its how I beat off that stupid Danielle chick."

"I thought you did that by subterfuge?"

"Yeah, but your father needed more convincing. So I bullied him into blocking her out. Until she came over. Then she jumped into her grave."

_Ouch!_

I try not to cringe.

Guess this is my first experience with "Cutthroat Mom", the one that has Jordan splattered on the walls, Danielle apparently in a grave, and CMZ as a non-entity.

_And those are the ones I know about._

Austin remarked once he was sort of surprised how nice and sweet Mom was, because apparently she can get really nasty about several things.

TV Career, My actual Dad, and our family's privacy to name a few.

"Ok, here's your phone, just let me activate it…" The representative came back, and moving at 1000 MPH.

He quickly had my phone reloaded with all my apps, contacts and pictures.

Mom charged it to our standing account, and thanked him.

Then we walked back to Austin and Ellie.

"Ok. Let's go eat. What are you guys in the mood for?"

Austin and Ellie looked over, both looking serious.

"Italian? I don't know." Ellie said.

"Ok. Let's go." Mom said.

Olivia tugged on a loose hair as we go back to our car.

Austin cued up Olivia's movie again, for the drive over.

It wasn't long though. Within 20 minutes we were downtown, near the label and parking in the garage.

_It's weird not parking in mom's spot._

It is her spot though.

I end up having to go up an extra level, and squeezing between a Escalade and a Hummer.

"Jeez guys, do you think you could come closer?" Austin grumbled, as he squeezed past the mirror of the Escalade.

"Nope."

"Haha. Sarcasm detected." He smiled.

Olivia giggled.

I smile and quickly grab Austin to steal a kiss.

_Haven't kissed him all day._

"Thanks. I was trying to think of a way to sneak one in, but I hadn't thought of that." Austin said.

"Go me." I say happily, then spotting Mom and Ellie chatting near a pillar.

"You got the 8i?" Ellie said once I got close enough.

"Yep."

"What's it like?"

"Yeah Syd, between driving, walking and talking, what is your new phone like?" Austin monotoned.

Ellie scowled at him, then almost threw the baby bag at him.

_I thought it was in their car._

"Thanks. I'm now Mr. Mom. How do I look?" Austin froze, looking like a model.

"The bag brings out your eyes sweetie." Mom smiled.

I laugh, and Ellie begrudgingly smiled.

Then Olivia thought it was a good idea to bang the side of Austin's head with her hand.

"Ow! Sweetie that hurt!" Austin jumped, turning to look at her.

"No. Don't do that." Mom said firmly to her.

But Olivia was looking at Austin, wide eyed.

"Please don't do that. That hurt me." Austin said, looking right at Olivia.

She slowly grabbed Austin's shirt, laid her head down onto his chest and made a sad noise.

I smile, and mom dug into the baby bag for Olivia's headphones.

She didn't react as she put them on her.

The walk from the building to our restaurant was silent, with the silence filled by the sounds of downtown.

"4 for Valentine?" Mom said to the host, who grabbed menus and led us to a booth next to a window.

"You guys are awfully quiet. Everything ok?" Mom asked, as everybody settled in.

"Yeah. We're fine." I say.

"Can you hand me the bag please honey?" Mom asked Austin, who immediately passed it over to Ellie, who gave it to mom.

"Thank you…now what about you Ellie? How are you?"

"I'm ok…thanks for asking." She smiled slightly.

_She's not going to buy that._

"How's your friend? The guy you mentioned a few weeks back." She pressed the issue while simultaneously pulled out a bottle for Olivia.

"I…he's fine. Haven't talked to him in a couple of weeks, but I guess we're ok."

Mom glanced at her, then took Olivia from Austin and started feeding her.

"So everything isn't ok."

Ellie didn't respond at first, but then shook her head.

I give Austin a nervous glance, as Mom is clearly thinking up her next move.

To fill the void, our waitress came by and got drink orders, and Olivia got burped.

"Is there another girl you think? Do you have any reason to suspect him of something?" Mom finally spoke up.

Ellie just bit her lip.

"She actually has 4 reasons." Austin said simply.

My mom immediately looked startled.

"4?"

"Not including Ellie, that is."

"I'm lost." I say.

"Ok. In the last 2 months, Aaron has posted pictures with 5 girls. Ellie, and 4 other ones. Ellie is the oldest one out of those pics."

Mom frowned.

"Where did you find these pictures?"

"Splashface." Austin said simply.

I pull his phone out of his pocket, to find that Aaron's page is already up.

…

"They're all ugly." I say firmly, then smile at Ellie.

She makes a distracted waving motion, then sips her drink and looks at her phone at the same time.

Mom then snatched the phone from me, and was briefly quiet.

"I say you should text him and make him choose."

"Huh?" Ellie glanced over at her.

"Tell him, it's me, or these other 4. Choose."

"Are you crazy?" Ellie said, looking at my mom.

"According to CMZ yeah, but nobody cares what they think. Do it." Mom said simply.

A Ellie typed on her phone, our waitress dropped by again.

Mom got a salad.

Austin got a BLT.

I got a Panini.

Ellie got a tour of Italy.

_Trying to eat her feelings._

…

"Has he replied back?" Mom asked.

Ellie quickly sipped her lemonade.

"He's ignoring her. He saw the message." Austin frowned.

"What do you mean?" I say.

"Everybody is always looking at their phones nowadays. He had to have seen the message." He clarified.

I glance back to mom, and she has a nasty frown on her face.

"I won't say anything to your mom and dad. But this boy is backing away, and you're too special to back away from. You understand me?"

Ellie smiled, and nodded.

"Great. Enough about that. How about school?"

Austin, Ellie and I all groan.

Mom just smiled and laughed in response.


	42. 100 Years

Sydney POV

"So how's your day been?" I ask Ellie.

She gives me a slightly irked look, and swallows her gulp of water.

"It's ok. Nothing exciting. Just a reminder to get going on my scholarship hunt and the whole college thing. Ugh." She said, then took another swig of water.

"Why? Do you want to go to college?" I ask.

"I dunno…I love being on stage. Watching you do all that music stuff looks awesome and makes me want to do that, but there's also a part of me that wants to go be normal for a few years, go to college, do that whole scene, then come back to acting and music and stuff. I don't know…" She said, and then slumped down to the floor with a frown.

"I see frowning." Austin said behind us, and I turn to see him smirking at Ellie while wearing a black t shirt, running shorts and running shoes with black socks.

_Guys have the weirdest fashions._

But it does look good.

"Why the hat?" I ask.

He smiled at me as Ellie said "You're wearing it wrong."

"No, I can wear it backwards if I like. And see, my sunglasses are on the brim. Cool huh?" He smiled, showing off his backwards hat and tinted sunglasses.

"No, quite the opposite of cool actually." Ellie monotoned.

Austin immediately looked to me to back him up.

"It's ok I guess." I say.

"You don't like it?" He immediately said, zooming thru my little white lie.

"Not really no." I admit, going red at the end.

He rolled his eyes and said "It's staying. So get used to it."

"We can do that." Ellie said.

"I'm getting a drink. Either of you want something?" He asked, turning to the vending machines in the vicinity of Sikowitz's class.

"No thanks." Ellie said, waving her water back and forth.

"Peppy Cola please." I smile.

"On it." He smiled, as I pull Ellie to her feet and follow Austin to the vending machines.

"How's your day been?" I ask him.

"Me?" Austin said, swiping his card.

"No, the guy on the other machine." Ellie said sarcastically.

"It's been good. Same old monotony. Gotten a few glances because of my clothes, but that's ok." He shrugged, followed by the thunk of a drink being dispensed.

I reach forward and grab it, only to see it's his Raderade.

"Thank you…" Austin took it from me, flashing a slight smile at the very end.

When I take back my spot next to Ellie she's also got a sly smile on her face.

_I thought it was my drink._

He always gets mine first.

Thunk.

"Why are you wearing that? Is it part of your contract?" Ellie asked as Austin turned and handed me my peppy cola.

"No…I like wearing this stuff." He replied.

"You were dressing differently last semester." I say.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" He asked me, looking apprehensive.

"It's neutral. I was just stating fact."

"Well, if you must know, I dressed better last semester because I was trying to catch a certain girl's eye. And now that I am the apple of that eye, I can be me again. Unless you want me to go back to how I was dressing…?"

"You don't have to. I like your look. Minus the hat." I smile.

"The hat stays."

Ellie and I laugh as we start back to the black box and Sikowitz's required meeting.

AS always, walking in, the picture of Mom, Dad and everyone else catches my eye.

_I'm almost the age they were then._

They were 17. Mom says that was their junior year.

I bat the image of Dad and Mom, who weren't dating yet out of my head.

_You can almost see how much Dad liked her._

"Austin!"

A blonde blur snaps me out of my thoughts and collides into Austin.

"Hi Skylar, how are you?" Austin said simply, and hugged her politely.

_I guess we do have to play nice…_

"I'm great! How are you?"

"I'm good. Just walking with Syd and Ellie."

Her face contorts to hide her frown.

_Stupid siren bitch._

Go try to temptress some other girl's boyfriend.

"That's cool. By the way, I heard about your sponsorship with Deka. Congratulations!" She beamed.

"Thanks!" He said, and then was taken off guard by her hugging him again.

He looked to me, with the expression of a lost puppy that instantly made my anger towards him disappear.

"You look good in their stuff. I assume that's why you're wearing it?"

"No. I'm wearing it because I like it, not because they're paying me to." Austin said.

"Oh. Well I gotta go sit. Text me some time ok?" She beamed at him, then pecked his cheek and dashed off.

I look at Austin, who is frozen in front of the door Skylar just dashed thru.

"I didn't provoke that. That was all her." Austin said in a rush.

"I know. Bitch." I scowl at the door.

"Let me get her back. Slash her tires, something!" Ellie smiled at me.

I roll my eyes and lead the way inside Sikowitz's room.

We all sat down in the second row just as Sikowitz appeared with blue scripts.

"Alright everyone, settle down and you won't be here for very long. I know you have precious social lives to attend to. Here I have the scripts to our first play of the semester, which are yours for the taking. Auditions are in 2 weeks after school. The specifics are in handouts beside the booklets. Once you get one of each, you may go."

The class rose up and rushed the front.

Ellie made a move to join the scrum, but I hold her back and sit her back down.

"That was easy." Austin said, then looked to me. "Hey, I've got to get my sister from school but then I'm coming over to your place. That cool?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not." I say.

"Cool." He smiled, as Ellie darted up again.

I groan and frown at the group of people in front of the stage.

"How are you?" Austin grabbed my hand, causing me to turn back around and see him smile.

"I'm good. Kinda boring day, but good."

"Good. I can change the clothes if you really want me to." He said.

"It's up to you." I say.

He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Before you two start making out in front of everyone, here." Ellie said, making me jump.

_She got us scripts._

"Thank you!" Austin hopped up and smiled, taking them and handing me my copy.

"No problem. See you back at home." Ellie said.

He nodded to her, smiled at me then disappeared out the door.

"You made him go." I say.

"No I didn't. He left on his own." Ellie fired back at me.

I frown at her then sip my peppy cola on the way to my car.

Where we have to wait for 15 minutes for traffic to clear out.

To make matters worse, every radio station had bad music or commercials.

Ellie just fiddled around on her phone with a sour look on her face the entire time.

_I don't think Aaron ever replied._

Guys are so stupid.

I swear, if Kevin, Matt or Corey ever pulls a stunt like this, they're so dead.

"Finally, we can relax…" Ellie said, pulling open the door.

To the sound of wailing.

We both rush inside and bust into my mom's room, where Olivia is screaming her head off and her mom is bouncing her.

"It's ok…It's alright baby…"

_Poor girl._

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mom answered my unasked question by saying "She was lying on the couch with her dad, but she rolled off him and onto the floor."

Ellie and I both cringe as Olivia keeps wailing.

I hear the front door open again and a moment later dad poked his head in.

"Still mad?"

_Still?_

"Still?" Ellie blurted out.

"Shh!" Jade and Mom told her.

Tori nodded and kept cooing to Olivia, who is getting quieter.

"What's wrong daddy?" Corey poked his head inside the door, still wearing his backpack.

"Olivia fell earlier. It's ok bud." Dad said.

"Go put your stuff in your room honey." Mom added on.

Corey silently walked towards the stairs.

"Poor baby…" I frown, and reach out to her.

"Not now." Aunt Tori snapped, then said "Sorry, she won't like it."

I nod.

_Makes sense._

Ellie made a move towards my room, and I follow her up.

…

"Hey Sydney." I hear Matt say.

"Hi Matt. How are you?" I ask, still following Ellie.

"Good. Tired."

"I hear you there. I'm going to stretch out by the pool and do nothing for the rest of the day." Ellie said, plopping her backpack and purse onto my bed.

"I like that plan." I say.

"Why's Olivia crying?" Kevin popped up from nowhere.

"She fell off the couch."

"Oww." Kevin said.

"That must have hurt." Matt added.

"Not to mention the shock of it." I say, throwing my bag next to Ellie's.

"Yeah…wait. Is she not crying anymore?" Ellie said.

Quickly, Corey zoomed downstairs, followed by the rest of us.

"—it's ok. You won't fall again. We promise." Corey said softly.

Olivia stubbornly didn't move in her mom's arms.

"She's probably in a bad mood." Dad hypothesized, sitting next to mom now.

"Can't blame her either." Uncle Andre said, bringing in a bottle full of apple juice.

Her dad's voice made her turn around.

"Hey…I'm sorry baby."

Olivia made a loud whining noise, and her dad took her and gave her the bottle.

"That's right. Your bottle." He smiled, as Olivia turned away from him and started in on her bottle.

"I'm going to change." Ellie said.

I turn to follow but Ellie's mom said "Wait!"

I turn to see everyone but Olivia's parents coming to us.

"Kitchen. Sit please." Mom smiled at me.

_Ok…_

I take my normal seat, and everybody fills up the rest of the seats.

"How was your first day at school? How'd it go?"

"Good." Matt said.

"Okay I guess." Ellie shrugged.

"I learned about multiplication!" Corey beamed.

_ALREADY?!_

"Already? Seems early for that bud." Dad said behind mom.

"Nope. 2 times 2 is 4!" Corey beamed.

"Very good man." Dad smiled, causing Corey to smile wider.

"How about you Sydney?" Aunt Jade asked.

"It was ok. Got Sikowitz's new scripts."

"Oh. What's the new play about?" Mom asked.

"I don't know. Haven't looked at it yet." I say.

"When are auditions?" Aunt Tori asked, just as the door opened and made it's trademark beeping sound.

"Hello?" a high pitched voice called out

"In here Sammy!" Mom called back.

_Yay they're here!_

A moment later Austin and Sam popped around the staircase.

Sam then spotted me, and tackled me into a hug.

"Hi! How are you?" I smile, hugging her back.

"Good." She smiled back, then hugged me again.

"Drinks are in the garage if you want one sweetie." Mom smiled at Sam, who then dashed off.

"Hey Austin." Jade said.

"Hi. How's it going?"

"Good. Olivia's in a bad mood." Dad said, frowning.

"Oh no. What happened?"

"She rolled off her dad and onto the floor in front of the couch." I say.

"Ow! I can't blame her then. That'd ruin my day too."

"Hopefully her bottle will make her feel better." Aunt Tori said.

"Here ya go!" Sam's peppy voice said.

I turn to see her holding a peppy cola for me and smiling.

"Thank you!" I smile.

She smiled back, then followed Corey upstairs without another word.

Leaving everyone else looking at the stairs.

"Uhhh…" Mom said, then looking up to my dad.

"Tell me now and I can stop them. Otherwise he's not going to like it." Dad said darkly.

"I…can't? But she just went!" Mom said.

"Maybe they're better friends than we thought?" Austin hypothesized.

"Simple plan. Marry Sydney before Corey can make a move on Sam." Ellie said.

"ELLIE!" I say quickly.

I hear a couple of stifled laughs, and glance at mom to see her smiling.

"She's got a few years to wait." Austin said, and then looked to my mom. "Sorry."

"I'm not commenting." Mom said, causing Austin to look antsy.

A moment of silence followed.

"Ok, well I'm going to go lie out by the pool and be lazy. See you all later." Ellie got to her feet and walked upstairs.

"Don't spy on them!" Aunt Tori hissed to her.

Ellie waved back at her, then kept going up stairs.

"Where's Olivia?" Austin asked.

"Here. She's still really fussy." Uncle Andre said, walking out of Mom and Dad's room.

"Aww. Why are you fussy?" Austin asked, as Andre joined the rest of us.

Olivia immediately went from still and eyes closed, to thrashing around and eyes open.

"Whoa! Easy…he's here, he's right here!" Andre scooped her up and pointed him out.

Austin immediately looked embarrassed.

"Agaaaa…" She grabbed for him.

"Hi. Are you having a bad day?" Austin asked, grabbing her and smiling.

Olivia just plopped onto his chest and made a quiet sound.

"I know. Bad days are awful." Austin said, causing everyone to laugh.

"I don't know what it is about you, but she always wants you." Mom said.

"Weird." Austin said.

"I think she likes him." Aunt Tori said.

"Huh?" I look to her.

"I think she likes him. Like a little baby crush." She clarified.

"Well that's awkward." Matt said.

"Nah. Sydney is still my number one. But you don't know that because you can't understand me." Austin said, looking at Olivia.

Olivia immediately made a happy sound and stretched out.

"Sorry Olivia." I say.

Mom and Dad laughed, along with Austin and Corey.

"So how was rehearsal Austin?" Aunt Tori asked.

"It was fine…how'd you know about that?"

"Me." Ellie said, appearing in her bikini.

"Word travels fast apparently." Austin said.

"AGA!" Olivia yelled.

"What? Please don't yell." Austin said.

"Don't look at Ellie. That's what she means." Aunt Jade said.

Everyone immediately started laughing.

"Everybody is a critic…" Austin grumbled.


End file.
